Cinq minutes pour changer de vie
by Lily-Sisi
Summary: Non, Hermione n'a pas envie de risquer sa vie avec ses amis, elle méprise cette guerre et part réaliser son rêve d'enfant, dans le monde moldu. "Je passe mon tour, Malfoy, ce jeu se jouera sans moi."
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Hello,

Voilà le travail !

J'ai avancé sur cette histoire et je vous promets déjà une dizaine de chapitres à suivre. Cinq sont tous beaux tout chauds, les autres et bien... On y travaille. Et la suite n'est pas tout à fait au point (en tout cas, à l'heure ou j'écris ceci) vu que je ne sais pas encore qui je vais tuer ;)

Voici un prologue, pour vous mettre dans le bain.

Donc bonne lecture !

.

.

 _Ce 25 juin, le temps était magnifique._

Draco Malfoy était allongé sur son lit. Pas coiffé, sa cravate dénoué, une jambe pendant nonchalamment sur le sol, il laissait son esprit vagabonder.

Dans deux jours, il serait de retour chez lui. D'ici-là, il saurait s'il avait réussi ses examens, il saurait si oui ou non, Goyle avait un cerveau, il aurait retrouvé sa cravate fétiche qui semblait avoir disparu sous son tas de linge sale que même les elfes n'osaient approcher, mais surtout, d'ici là, il lui faudrait décider s'il souhaitait s'engager aux cotés de son père ou pas, mangemort ou phénix, cape sombre ou pantalon moldu, le Lord noir ou Dumbledore. Mais ça, c'était dans trois jour, pour l'instant, il relisait ses fiches…

Non non, pas ses fiches de cours.

Dans deux boites bien distinctes, Draco suivait l'évolution de la guerre. Il y classait les points forts et les points faibles de chaque camp. Avec les lieux potentiels de chaque QG et autres lieux de rassemblement. Chaque membre reconnu d'un bord ou de l'autre était soigneusement étiqueté, jugé, détaillé puis rangé dans son organisation : Ordre ou Lord ? De toute façon, ça n'était pas comme si il avait le choix. Et puis, c'était du pareil au même : la guerre, de chaque coté. Il fallait juste s'allier au bon, au vainqueur, assurer son avenir... Juger les compétences de chacun... Et puis, quel que soit son choix final, ça permettait de connaître l'ennemi. Et savoir, c'est pouvoir.

.

.

Lovegood l'ennuyait un peu. Bien sur, elle avait l'air complètement à l'ouest et un peu débile mais elle était à Serdaigle donc elle devait quand même être intelligente. Et elle était allé au ministère avec le trio d'or Potty-Weasly-Grangie en cinquième année, son père l'avait avoué un matin, donc elle devait se débrouiller niveau défense surtout si elle avait fait partie de la stupide « Armée » des griffondors. En fait, Draco l'avait même classé dans les difficiles à abattre parce qu'on devait toujours la sous-estimer. Et elle avait une vengeance à entretenir, puisque sa mère avait été assassinée par des mangemorts... Les informations qu'elle détenait à présent qu'elle était un membre actif de l'Ordre étaient surement à risque, elle se devait donc de protéger sa vie et devait savoir garder leurs secrets.  
Dans les petits papiers de Potter, elle était aussi beaucoup mieux intégrée dans sa maison qu'on aurait pu le penser. Les blagues de mauvais gouts et les moqueries avaient disparues depuis qu'elle avait fait une démonstration de ses pouvoirs en fin de cinquième année. Un accio modifié qui avait attiré à elle l'intégralité de ses possessions disparues.  
Un sort qui l'avait fait entrer dans le palmarès des étudiants qui avaient réussi à créer un sort pendant leur scolarité, palmarès qui s'élevait à 2. Trois avec elle maintenant. Un vrai petit génie.

Non, Lovegood entrait définitivement dans la catégorie des difficile à abattre.

Longdubas aussi se trouvait dans une case inattendue : celle des atouts. Tous comme Séverus aidait le Lord noir avec ses potions, Longdubas, il fallait bien l'admettre, était un véritable génie des plantes. Séverus allait rarement sur le terrain, tout comme Longdubas. Mais ça ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un d'inutile (contrairement à Longdubas ok, c'était mesquin). Le jeune griffondore, à peine étudiant, avait déjà un commerce florissant. Séverus faisait parfois appel à lui pour ses ingrédients de potion. Alors qu'ils se haïssaient l'un l'autre, ils se comprenaient dans leur passion. Et Longdubas n'était encore qu'un _élève._ Comme Lovegood. Ils allaient forcément encore progresser, encore développer leurs savoirs.

Et d'autres petits génies hantaient en ce moment les couloirs de Poudlard. Leur génération, les enfants nés hors du joug du Lord noir, était brillante ! Draco se souvenait d'avoir surpris une conversation à la table professorale durant laquelle même Séverus, habituellement d'une mauvaise foi sans égale, avait admis que la génération à venir avait les moyens de changer le monde, mais les professeurs n'avaient pas parlé d'une génération brillante, ils avaient dit « maudite ».

« Ils pourraient changer le monde, avait acquiescé McGonagal sombrement, mais ils sont condamnés à se battre entre eux. »

.

Les jumeaux Weasley, malgré leur ascendance malheureuse étaient promis à un grand avenir. Potter était bon en DFCM. Bon d'accord, il avait des prédispositions étonnantes. Ok, il était vraiment génial.

Mais Draco aussi avait du talent. En fait, il était pratiquement sûr de faire partie de cette génération « maudite ». Avec Zabini et Nott, ils avaient cartonné pendant toute leur septième année, s'étaient avancés dans la pratique des sors les plus étranges, avaient fait des recherches poussées sur les sortilèges les plus anciens, et les plus sombres. Nott s'était même déjà essayé à la pratique. Mais Draco et Zabini avaient choisi de patienter encore un peu avant de s'engager dans les arts sombres. Nott présentait déjà les signes de l'addiction à la magie noire, comportement instable et pensées morbides compris. Draco préférait avoir la tête claire quand il s'agissait de décider de son avenir, et de sa vie.

Nott avait trouvé sa place dans la boite noire : c'est du Lord. Vif d'esprit et puissant, ce qui avait fait de Nott son ami, ferait aussi de lui un puissant mage noir. La magie noire l'avait rendu impatient et imprévisible et Draco avait aujourd'hui pris ses distances de cet ancien ami.

.

Contre toute attente, la plus compliquée de ses fiches, celle qui l'ennuyait le plus, c'était Granger. Impossible d'y mettre quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qu'il avait d'elle, c'était ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Jamais elle ne craquait ou perdait son sang froid. Toujours, toujours par-fai-te...

Une cérébrale, ambitieuse et courageuse, ça, oui. Mais ensuite ? Personne n'avait été capable de le renseigner sur son avant-Poudlard et pire, personne ne semblait certain de son avenir. Parce qu'elle s'amusait à donner de fausses pistes. L'autre jour, elle avait dit au petit avec l'appareil photo qu'elle voulait devenir Mangemort.

Résultat, il savait qu'elle resterait avec Potter et sa bande et qu'elle était un atout certain question stratégie. Ah ! Et elle appartenait même déjà à l'Ordre du Phénix puisqu'elle quittait l'école tous les week-ends, comme Potter. Mais il n'avait rien de concret, tous ses exploits étaient restés secrets. Impossible de savoir si c'était Potter ou elle qui avait les bons plans pour sortir les deux autres du pétrin. Point faible connu : ses amis. Mais même durant leurs cours en commun, elle ne dévoilait jamais rien de plus que son insupportable capacité à réciter des passages de livre par cœur.

Alors quoi, c'était une machine ? Aucun rêve, aucune ambition cachée ? Courageuse et Rusée, c'est tout ? En bref : terrifiante.

.

Soupirant, il rangea ses boites et sorti prendre l'air, délaissant cravate et cape. Plus personne ne faisait vraiment attention à l'uniforme depuis le début des examens. Les professeurs avaient autorisé l'entorse au règlement afin qu'ils soient à l'aise pendant les épreuves et personne ne semblait pressé de revenir à un ordre plus strict. Résultat, certains nés-moldus recommençaient même à s'habiller en moldu.

Le parc était vide car tout le monde mangeait ou attendait à l'intérieur l'affichage des résultats. Il allait s'écrouler sur le gazon quand il aperçut le point d'interrogation ambulant, la fille. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il la rejoint sous l'arbre qui l'abritait.

\- Granger !

Elle ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui malgré le ton clairement méprisant qu'il utilisait plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Les examens avaient plus ou moins détendu l'atmosphère car personne n'avait le temps de se disputer pendant les intenses semaines de révision ni la volonté de se jeter des regards noirs pendant les épreuves. En fait, toutes les rivalités avaient disparues durant ce derniers mois, et c'était plus difficile que prévu de reprendre les vieilles habitudes et d'insulter les griffondors. Elle soupira lourdement :

\- Malfoy...

\- Tu n'es pas impatiente de connaître tes résultats, de savoir si finalement tu es majore de notre promotion ?

Le ton ironique pour montrer ce qu'il pensait de cette idée, le regard dédaigneux. Il y mettait le ton mais on sentait que son petit numéro manquant de conviction.

\- Voyons Malfoy, très cher, je le sais déjà.

\- Présomptueuse !

\- Juste bien renseignée.

Il laissa son cerveau digérer l'information. Granger a les résultats ! Est-ce qu'ils ont déjà été affichés ? Combien j'ai eu ? Combien j'ai eu ? Combien ?  
Avec rigueur et volonté, il parvint à conserver son tom maussade.

\- Tu veux dire que tu connais déjà les résultats de tout le monde ?

\- Ta cote est de 50 sur 50 également, pas mal Malfoy.

Sans voix, il se laissa tomber sur une racine à côté d'elle. Son travail avait payé et il avait eu la moyenne maximum. Il ne songea même pas à bomber le torse, tant le soulagement était grand. De toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de faire éclater sa joie devant Granger. Sa fierté était grande d'avoir réussi mais il connaissait les vrais enjeux de ce monde et avoir une bonne note n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il avait tant étudié. C'était plutôt une question de survie. Il préféra donc occulter l'information et s'intéresser à sa voisine, dans le but de lui soutirer des informations, puisqu'elle était si disposer à les partager.

\- Pour une fois, je dois admettre que tu m'étonnes Granger. Il laissa passer quelques instants avant de se décider : je suis pressé de me retrouver en face à face avec toi hors de cette école, dans une petite bataille bien sanglante...

\- Malfoy, oublie-moi, je ne te ferais même pas ce plaisir.

Dans sa tête, la clochette 'information intéressante' sonna devant la réponse qu'elle avait lâchée d'un air distrait. Il tenta de la relancer :

\- Ah ?

\- Non, je pars demain et « au revoir monde magique », je rentre à la maison.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne participeras pas à la grande bataille ?

\- Nope ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Draco était perdu, choqué. Sa place à coté de Potter était déjà acquise et tout le monde pensait qu'elle appartenait déjà à l'Ordre du Phénix activement puisqu'elle avait une dérogation pour quitter l'école tous les week-ends. D'autant plus qu'elle était proche de Potter. Sans elle, le petit pote Potter était à peine capable de se souvenir de son emploi du temps.

\- Mais alors, qu'est-ce que…Tu…

\- Perdu petit Malfoy ? Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça hein !

Et son ton montrait clairement que cela la réjouissait énormément.

\- Enfin, ça serait sympa de garder ça pour toi. C'est déjà pas très gentil de ma part de lâcher tout le monde alors si les méchants pouvaient l'ignorer encore quelque temps…

Et là encore, son ton montrait quel mépris elle accordait à la guerre qui se préparait dans le monde sorcier. Et surtout à quel point elle ne se sentait pas concernée.

\- Tu repars chez les moldus ? Répéta-t-il, éberlué.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas : elle avait réussi à sortir de son monde de boue, elle s'en tirait même carrément bien puisqu'elle était majore de sa promotion, mais elle voulait y retourner ? Pour lui, c'est stupide, ce qui n'était pas son genre. Et surtout, ça ne correspondait pas à sa fiche ! Déjà qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'écrit dessus, si même ça, c'était faux… Mais la logique reprenait le dessus : elle pouvait très bien lui mentir. Et puis, les faits étaient là !

\- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes.

\- Mais si tu n'appartiens pas à l'Ordre du machin, tu faisais quoi de tes week-ends ?

\- Je rentrais à la maison, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je bossais pour reprendre mes études chez les moldus. Et c'était du boulot.

\- Mais alors, tu t'en vas ! Comme ça ! Mais...

\- Oh, Malfoy, ne me fait pas croire que tu es triste. Je me doute que la guerre t'intéresse aussi peu que moi alors je vais te donner un conseil. Pour l'instant, les deux cotés ne songent qu'à gagner cette guerre, ce qui fait que personne ne sait plus pourquoi il se bat et qu'on choisit son camp en fonction de critère bidon ou sur un coup de tête. Alors je vais te donner un coup de main…

Durant son petit discours, le serpentard avait répété tout bas 'comme ça' comme s'il n'en revenait pas. Et il n'en revenait pas. Non seulement il était complètement passé à côté de cet évènement mais en plus, elle, elle l'avait parfaitement cerné. Il s'apprêtait à choisir un camp, qui pourrait déterminer le reste de sa vie, sur le simple critère de la présence de son père. Lui, si fier de son intelligence, de sa capacité à distinguer les vrais motivations des gens. Il en était réduit à un enfantin « mais papa l'a fait, lui. »

Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait là, il venait à la pêche aux informations par habitude et voilà qu'elle lui lâchait pêle-mêle qu'elle ne se battrait pas, qu'elle le connait mieux qu'il ne se connaît lui-même, qu'elle en sait un long bout sur les camps ennemis et qu'elle savait même mieux que lui de quel camp il est. Dingue. Désemparé, il revint aux classiques :

\- J'ai pas besoin de toi sang-de-bourbe.

\- Oh pitié, Malfoy, épargne moi ça et écoute-moi simplement. Ce que tu cherches à tout bout de champs, fier comme un coq, c'est la reconnaissance et le pouvoir alors, soit attentif :

Si Voldemort gagne, les sangs-purs se retrouveront tous au même niveau, c'est-à-dire, _sous Voldy_. Il s'empressera de se débarrasser des gens potentiellement dangereux, de tous ceux qui auront du pouvoir, de tous ceux qui en ont eu ou ceux qui pourrait en avoir. Pas de reconnaissance pour service rendu, pas de pitié, un simple nettoyage pour asseoir son autorité.

Si tu deviens Mangemort Malfoy, tu seras un gentil et faible petit subordonné ou un grand général qu'on s'empressera d'éliminer parce qu'il a trop d'influence ? A ton avis ? En plus, mais ça c'est cadeau : un type qui veut supprimer tous les sang-de-bourbe pour rendre le pouvoir au sang pur, c'est débile. Vous serez supérieurs à qui quand il n'y aura plus que vous ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre de sa vision si lucide, Hermione continua impitoyablement :

\- Mon départ laisse un trou au côté d'Harry, une place toute prête pour qui présenterait des capacités proches des miennes, quelqu'un de stratégique et efficace. Harry a toujours besoin d'un troisième larron pour le soutenir et le retenir quand il le faut. Une place dans le système décisionnel rapidement et facilement acquise donc. Et un beau statut de héros en bonus en cas de victoire. Avec ton nom dans les livres d'histoire aussi, évidemment.

\- Tu essais de m'attirer de ton coté Grangie. Pourquoi toi tu ne rejoindrais pas plutôt les rangs des gagnants ?

Oui, quand il se sent attaqué, le Malfoy ne réfléchis pas toujours avant de parler. C'est un trait de caractère qu'il essaye de corriger. La bêtise de sa question lui parût évidente dès qu'elle quitta ses lèvres et Granger se fit un plaisir de lui rappeler.

\- Allo Malfoy, je suis une Sang-de-bourbe, au cas où tu airais oublié, la seule chose que les mangemorts me donneraient, c'est une mort lente et douloureuse.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'écouterais.

\- Moi non plus. D'ailleurs je me tais.

Et contre toutes attentes, même les siennes, Draco ne répliqua rien de méchant, dégradant ou même ironique. Il ne répondit tout simplement pas. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione sut qu'elle avait fait mouche. Sa diatribe, prête depuis des mois, qu'elle avait envie de lui fracasser sur la tête à chaque fois qu'il prouvait au monde qu'il n'était pas aussi idiot qu'il aimait à le montrer. Sa diatribe avait fait effet. Elle trouvait que son potentiel était tellement gâché par cette image de Malfoy modèle qu'il faisait toujours paraître. Son cerveau commencerait peut-être à fonctionner maintenant qu'elle lui avait dit tout ça. Elle l'espérait. Au moins suffisamment pour qu'il voit ce que les mangemorts n'avaient pas vu : les failles dans le plan de Voldemort.

Elle n'abandonnerait pas ses amis seuls, elle leur ferait un dernier cadeau : un ennemi en moins.

Plus tard, Hermione fit ses adieux en bonne et due forme. Serrant dans ses bras ceux qui comprenaient, qui acceptaient son départ et essuyant les reproches de ceux qui ne comprendraient jamais. Elle avait sa conscience pour elle et ses amis les plus proches, les anciens de l'AD étaient déjà au courant depuis le début de l'année.

Elle garda Harry pour la fin et après lui avoir fermement recommandé de ne pas se faire tuer avant d'être venu la voir chez elle, l'enlaça et lui glissa à l'oreille sa discussion avec Malfoy, et ses conclusions.

« Laisse-lui sa chance, disons que c'est une sorte de cadeau d'adieu. »

On ne la revit plus.

.

.

 _Voila, j'espère que ça vous plaira, à bientôt pour une suite !_

 _*Cœur avec les doigts*_


	2. Chapter 2 : Enfance

Yey,

Coucou !

Je sais, je sais, Hermione n'est pas telle que vous la connaissez ! Elle est si différente, rien à voir. Mais hé, comment voulez-vous faire sortir deux personnes aussi mal assorties que Malfoy et Granger sans les changer au moins un peu ? Ok, beaucoup. D'accord, complètement. Mais j'ai gardé les cheveux et les connaissances absurdes, vous voyez ?

J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

A bientôt !

.

.

.

.

Des années plus tôt, durant un pèlerinage des Sœurs de l'Union, un ordre religieux basé à Londres, une quarantaine de femmes plus ou moins âgées se trouvaient en Turquie ou elles allaient chaque jour prier sur le tombeau de Saint Jean. L'une des sœur, Sœur Anne, avait 72 ans, et était entrée dans les ordres très jeune. C'était son premier voyage en Turquie et probablement son dernier, puisqu'elle avait des problèmes de santé importants. Son cardiologue avait déconseillé le voyage, lui garantissant qu'elle n'en reviendrait pas mais elle avait jusqu'ici tenu le coup.

Une des sœurs turques qui accueillaient le groupe avait elle aussi des problèmes cardiaques et malgré la barrière de la langue, elles devinrent toutes deux de bonnes amies. Sœur Philonella et Sœur Anne parlaient un soir des saints guérisseurs quand Philonella à grand renfort de gestes et d'onomatopées lui parla d'une tombe antique découverte récemment sur un site archéologie. Les bergers vivant à proximité de la tombe prétendaient que c'était celle d'une sainte chrétienne, et y priaient parfois pour leur guérison. Les plus anciennes sages du village prétendaient que les ruines avaient été un jour un hôpital et qu'une femme sainte soignait les gens qui venaient prier sur sa tombe. Plusieurs villageois prétendaient avoir été guéris miraculeusement sur le lieu de la tombe.

Les deux sœurs, désœuvrées un après-midi, décidèrent de tenter une expédition sur le site antique. Après avoir obtenu les autorisations, elles prirent un taxi qui les déposa à quelques centaines de mètres de leur destination. Armées de cannes et de leurs plus belles baskets, les deux sœurs entamèrent l'ascension qui les y amènerait.

Rapidement sœur Philonella fut distancée, sa cheville l'empêchant d'avancer vite. Quand sœur Anne, essoufflée, entrevit le site de fouille, son cœur fit une embardée et elle se senti faiblir. Elle connaissait cette sensation, c'était cette même impression d'étranglement qui l'avait conduit aux urgences 6 mois plutôt et que son cardiologue avait appelé : la mise en garde.

Aujourd'hui, elle risquait le tout pour le tout juste pour aller voir une tombe sainte ? Les palpitations augmentaient et elle se sentait défaillir. L'instinct de survie lui fit chercher des yeux sa consœur turque mais celle-ci était assise assez loin et lui tournait le dos. Anne sentait la fin arriver. Déjà ses genoux faiblissaient et bientôt, elle tomberait et elle verrait le ciel puis il grisonnerait, et enfin, le noir. A la fin de sa vie, elle s'en remit à Dieu et pria. Saisi par un ressaut d'énergie, elle accomplie les derniers mètres qui la séparait de la tombe sainte et pria. Ses yeux se fermèrent, son poing se crispèrent, et elle se laissa entraîner. Mais alors, subitement, tout revint, la force, l'énergie, son cœur ralentit et elle retrouva de la vigueur. Brusquement, son cœur s'envola, battant comme un jeune oiseau. Comme transfigurée, elle reprit son souffle. Et alors qu'elle remerciait la sainte enterrée là et qui l'avait sauvée d'une fin anticipée, un cri puissant la sortie de sa prière. Un cri de nouveau-né, et alors, ébahi, elle aperçut le petit paquet posé là, emmailloté dans un tissu foncé. Seul le visage de l'enfant était apparent, une jolie petite bouche rosée laissé passer un hurlement de bébé.

Toujours choquée par son accident, la sœur ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle observait alternativement la pierre taillée qui marquait l'emplacement de la tombe, et le bébé posé à côté. Qui aurait pu poser cet enfant ici ? Le bébé aurait dû crier depuis le début, elle aurait dû voir l'enfant en arrivant. Et son cœur ? Elle ne sentait même plus la douleur, même pas celle qui la gênait depuis des années. Et ce bébé pleurait.

Oh ! Le bébé pleurait !

Se penchant, elle attrapa l'enfant et le berça. Tentant de le calmer. De la calmer.

C'était une petite fille.

Une véritable commotion eut lieu au couvent turc quand les deux doyennes revinrent avec le bébé. Les deux femmes racontèrent leur journée, la montée vers la tombe sainte, le bébé. Elles avaient passé l'après-midi à faire le tour des villages alentours pour retrouver les parents de l'enfant mais personne ne s'était manifesté. En fait, aucun enfant n'était né ces jours-ci.

Le bébé était incroyable, certes. Mais c'est le sauvetage de sœur Anne qui anima les conversations ce soir-là. Déjà qualifié de miracle, un rendez-vous fut pris pour elle afin de vérifier que sa crise en haut de la colline n'avait pas laissé de séquelles.

La télévision locale, la police, les curieux, tout le monde se passionnait pour cette histoire et bientôt les scientifiques et les archéologues reprirent le travail et analysèrent la tombe. L'analyse permit de déduire une époque, le sexe, l'âge de la personne qui avait sauvé la vieille sœur, et protégé le bébé. Bientôt la rumeur raconta qu'il s'agissait de la tombe de Sainte Hermione, médecin, chef de clinique de l'antiquité. Le bébé fut donc baptisé ainsi en attendant que son identité soit découverte.

Le séjour des sœurs touchait à sa faim mais l'enfant était toujours inconnu. Pire, elle s'attachait de plus en plus aux sœurs, au point de pleurer à s'abimer la gorge chaque fois qu'elle était éloignée trop longtemps de sœur Anne. La doyenne, elle, avait retrouvé une nouvelle jeunesse. Elle se levait chaque nuit quand l'enfant pleurait. Elle jouait avec elle la journée, aidé les plus jeunes sœurs à cuisiner et ranger. La police turque, devant la complicité des deux femmes, la jeune et l'ainé, choisirent de laisser le destin faire les choses. Devant l'urgence du départ des sœurs pour l'Angleterre, un juge fut réveillé en pleine nuit pour accorder la garde de la petite fille abandonnée à l'ensemble des sœurs de l'Union du Royaume-Uni.

C'est le fait que l'enfant fut une petite fille qui permit d'accélérer les choses car un couvent était peuplé de femmes et les hommes étaient rares, cela plaisait au juge. Et les sœurs rêvaient de pouponner. Après tout, elles même n'auraient jamais d'enfant.

Alors, deux semaines plus tard, les sœurs rentrèrent à leur couvent anglais. Plus une.

De bébé, Hermione devient une enfant, une petite fille adorable. Douce et calme. Chaque sœur mettait son grain de sel dans l'éducation de la petite. Chaque sœur se relayait pour lui apprendre des choses, la guider, se basant sur leurs propres expériences. Chaque sœur avait sa propre spécialité. Sœur Sophie chantait, sœur Marie-Do s'occupait du jardin, sœur Thérèse cuisinait.

Sœur Anne, d'une autre époque, disait qu'une vraie jeune fille devait savoir se tenir et faire de la danse classique.

Hermione, innocente enfant obéit. Elle fit un an de danse classique puis fit une crise, hurlant que plus jamais on ne lui ferait porter des collants roses ! Elle avait 5 ans… Elle recevait, par les sœurs les plus âgées, des cours de bienséances : comment manger proprement, s'adresser à une personne plus âgée, un noble ou la reine ou même comment se faire une coiffure stricte. Une véritable dame miniature. Les seules sorties de la petite fille avait lieu lors des courses pour le couvent, et lors des messes dominicales, où elle restait avec les autres enfants. Pour son âge, la petite était particulièrement éveillée et mature. Elle savait rester calme et silencieuse durant les nombreux temps de prière des sœurs, elle savait tenir un jardin, cuisiner les plats les plus classiques anglais, elle parlait comme une adulte. En fait, il y avait peu de raison pour Hermione de sortir.

Le monde extérieur inquiétait les sœurs, elles craignaient qu'Hermione y soit agressée. Lors d'une des nombreuses réunions informelles tenues par sœur Anne pour se mettre d'accord sur l'éducation de la petite fille, on décida qu'Hermione devait prendre des cours pour se défendre. Mais il lui fallait une femme pour professeur car les cours devait avoir lieu discrètement pour ne pas froisser les croyants, mais aucun homme n'avait le droit d'entrer dans le l'enceinte du couvent.

Les sœurs contactèrent Carole. Même pas chrétienne, celle-ci était la première femme pilote de l'air en Angleterre, elle pilotait des avions et des hélicoptères. A ces heures perdues, elle commença donc à enseigner les arts martiaux à une gamine de 5 ans chez les bonnes sœurs.

En fait, c'est la seule femme que les sœurs avaient trouvé pour enseigner la self-défense à une petite fille. Carole s'était battue toute sa vie pour obtenir les mêmes opportunités que les hommes à une époque où les femmes peinaient encore à trouver leur place dans les univers jusque-là masculin comme l'armée ou l'aviation. Carole était connue pour sa générosité et son affabilité, en plus de son caractère enflammé et obstiné.

Sœur Sophie, une sœur particulièrement douce, expliqua longtemps à Hermione se qui allait se passer. On allait accueillir dans le couvent quelqu'un qui ne croyait pas en Dieu et qui se battait. Elle était même violente !

\- Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vient ? Demande la petite horrifiée.

\- Elle vient pour t'apprendre à te défendre. Expliqua l'adulte.

\- Elle va m'apprendre à être violente ! Se récria l'enfant.

Sœur Sophie était bien ennuyée. A force de vivre avec les sœurs, la petite ignorait beaucoup du monde et de ses dangers. A part si elle restait enfermée au monastère toute sa vie, elle risquait de rester décaler par rapport au monde.

\- Oui, elle va t'apprendre comment être violente et comment te défendre. C'est toi, dans ton cœur qui devra choisir de ne pas utiliser la violence que pour te défendre et jamais pour attaquer. Tu comprends ?

\- Si j'apprends à être violente, j'aurais envie d'être violente et d'attaquer ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors je devrais faire comme quand j'ai faim mais que ce n'est pas l'heure de manger, je devrais me retenir, c'est ça ?

\- Oui Hermione, c'est à peu près ça. Tu ne dois pas te servir de ce que tu sais pour faire le mal mais plutôt pour te protéger et protéger les tiens.

\- Les miens, c'est vous ?

\- C'est ça, ma chérie. Les tiens, c'est ceux qui t'aiment et que tu aimes

.

Mais quand Hermione rencontra Carole, ce fut le coup de foudre pour toute les deux. Carole admirait la gamine si intelligente et Hermione adorait cette femme qui jurait tout le temps et qui avait su faire sa place parmi tous ces hommes violents sans cesser d'être douce et tendre. Et rapidement, on donna les clefs à Carole pour qu'elle puisse aller et venir voir Hermione à tout heure, lui raconter sa vie, ses rêves et lui décrire la sensation de voler… Carole racontait et Hermione rêvait.

.

Pour ses 7 ans, Hermione fit son baptême de l'air et appris avec Carole à piloter. Maintenant, Carole emmenait la jeune fille avec elle chaque week-end dans son avion. Parfois en planeur, parfois en biplace. Hermione eut même la chance de pouvoir faire un voyage d'avion de ligne dans le cockpit.

.

A 7 ans et demi, Hermione avait décidait, sans équivoque, qu'elle serait pilote d'avion plus tard.

.

Et à 8 ans, les sœurs la mirent dehors.

Elles avaient débattu toute la nuit, lors d'une réunion sur l'avenir de la plus jeune sœur du couvent. Sœur Sophie avait abordé le problème qu'elle avait découvert plusieurs années plus tôt et tout le monde s'était enflammé…

\- On ne peut pas l'obliger à rester ici toute sa vie ni la contraindre à devenir sœur comme nous, elle a besoin d'apprendre ce qu'est l'extérieur ou elle vivra en décalage toute sa vie ! Elle a besoin de découvrir ce qu'est le monde !

\- Mais elle le sait ! S'était exclamé sœur Maria la dernière arrivée. Nos visiteurs, tous ces paumés qui n'espèrent qu'un peu d'aide qui viennent nous voir chaque jour et qu'il faut réparer, consoler, écouter. Ce n'est pas ça le monde peut-être ?!

\- C'est un peu ça et à la fois pas du tout, avait rétorqué la mère supérieure. Tous ces paumés comme tu dis sont une partie du monde extérieure. Mais si elle reste, elle ne découvrira que l'amour de Dieu et le malheur des autres. Elle n'aura jamais de véritable famille, pas de petit frère agaçant, pas de copain méchant, pas non plus de petit copain…

Et dans sa voix, on entendait bien les regrets d'une vie passée.

\- Il est temps qu'elle aille à l'école. Nous lui avons appris à lire mais aucune de nous n'est enseignante, aucune de nous n'est un garçon de 8 ans avec qui jouer… Peut-être que plus tard, quand elle aura grandie suffisamment, elle voudra revenir et nous l'accueillerons avec plaisir. Mais sœur Sophie a raison, il est temps qu'elle nous quitte.

La nécessité de rendre Hermione à la vie sociale était d'autant plus importante qu'elle aurait bientôt l'âge d'entrer au collège, il fallait qu'elle s'intègre avant. Et aucune école primaire n'était implantée à proximité du couvent. Hermione devait partir.

Pour annoncer cette décision à Hermione, c'est sœur Anne qui fut désignée … à la courte paille, car aucune sœur ne voulait affronter la peine de la petite fille.

.

\- Ma chérie, tu comprends, tu as 8 ans et jusqu'à présent, tu as toujours vécu avec des sœurs et jamais tu n'as pu aller à l'école ou te faire des amis de ton âge. Naturellement, nous t'avons appris ce que nous savions mais nous ne voulons pas faire de toi un mini-nous, il est temps que tu apprennes à affronter l'extérieur.

\- Mais… je vais aller où alors !?

\- Nous te trouverons une famille très bien ! Et tu viendras nous rendre visite souvent. Nous nous reverrons. Mais tu dois aller à l'école, réussir, avoir un bon diplôme et un bon travail. Quoi que tu fasses, nous serons toutes très fière de toi !

La petite avait réfléchit 5 bonnes minutes :

\- Si je m'en vais, je ne pourrais plus voir Carole ?

\- Mais si, mais si.

\- Alors c'est d'accord, tope-là !

Sœur Anne, morte depuis 8 ans selon son cardiologue vivait en sursis depuis qu'elle avait trouvé la petite. Et depuis qu'elle l'avait appris, Hermione était convaincue que c'était elle qui faisait battre le cœur de la sœur, par la force de sa volonté.

\- Si je pars, tu vas mourir ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Ma chérie, si je me sens mourir, je te ferrai appeler, promis.

\- Et où…

Les sœurs avaient beaucoup réfléchis et inclus Carole dans leur mini-conseil des 30.

.

Chacune proposait sa famille, ses amis, ses proches… Et elles se battaient comme des chiffonnières. Mais c'est Carole qui obtint gain de cause parce qu'elle était neutre, que sa solution était la plus simple pour qu'elle puisse continuer à voir Hermione souvent et qu'en plus ce n'était pas trop loin du monastère. Hermione n'irait pas vivre avec Carole mais chez la sœur de cette dernière, Cathy épouse Granger, qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Et elle ne vivait qu'à une heure du monastère.

Une grande partie des sœurs quitta donc le monastère et parti en minibus vers chez les Granger pour visiter la maison. Et faire elles-mêmes connaissance avec les potentiels futurs parents d'Hermione.

Et c'est une équipe de 20 sœurs qui débarqua chez les grangers en juin, pour faire les présentations.

Deux rencontres eurent lieu.

Mais on laissa finalement Hermione chez eux une semaine, pour voir s'ils s'accordaient bien ensemble. La petite fille était plutôt mal à l'aise au début mais décida d'y aller franchement.

\- J'ai grandi avec mes sœurs alors je n'ai jamais vraiment vécu avec un homme, est-ce que vous… Il y a des choses que je ne dois pas faire ?

Et monsieur Granger de rire.

Après la semaine de test, elle revint au monastère chercher ses affaires pour déménager définitivement. Plus jamais les sœurs ne seraient son foyer… Elles pleurèrent toutes beaucoup mais les liens que créaient Hermione et son nouveau père, qu'elle appelait à présent papa, permirent à la petite fille de garder le sourire. Les Granger quant à eux, bénéficiaient d'un service de baby-sitting gratuit à temps plein.

A la rentrée, Hermione alla à l'école, en CM1. Elle était la plus jeune de sa classe. Sa maîtresse avait été mise au courant, ainsi que les élèves et le premier jour, tout se passa bien, elle était aidée et soutenue, toujours accompagnée d'un prof ou d'un adulte.

Mais le deuxième jour…

.

A la récré, elle attendait seule, la solitude ne la gênait pas, elle était plutôt habituée au silence et au calme. Mais elle fut accostée par deux garçons de sa classe. « Reste gentille, sois souriante… » se disait-elle.

\- Mon papa, il dit que t'es qu'une grenouille, il dit que les cornettes, c'est toutes des mâle baissées ! S'écria le blondinet.

\- Et en plus, Hermione ça existe même pas comme prénom ! Ajouta l'autre.

\- Et t'as même pas des vrais parents, c'est trop nul !

Hermione ne répondit pas, bien sur ça faisait mal et c'était méchant. Mais c'était surtout très bête de leur part. Elle classa simplement la bêtise parmi les caractéristiques des garçons de sa classe. Malheureusement, après une semaine, cette caractéristique s'appliquait à tous les enfants de sa classe, et au blondinet, Tom, plus qu'aux autres. Elle finit par penser que l'enfance était un âge très bête et commença à ignorer les autres enfants. Et pour passer le temps, elle travaillait.

Après l'école, elle allait voler avec Carole ou bien elle allait au monastère. Et même si sa classe n'était pas très accueillante, elle était plutôt contente de sa nouvelle vie, elle s'entendait bien avec les voisins des Granger. Et parfois, Mrs Downsith, la voisine d'en face, lui demandait de garder son petit bout de chou, un jeune garçon de 2 ans et demi, appelé Stan.

Après 6 mois, une nouvelle arriva dans la classe et, comme Hermione, elle fut presque aussitôt mise à l'écart : Marine avait 8 ans trois quart et 5 jours, sa mère était française et son père était anglais. Elle avait un accent français quant elle parlait qui amusait terriblement les autres enfants qui se moquaient d'elle pour ça. Mais ce qui rapprocha les deux jeunes filles, c'est que Marine voulait aussi être pilote de l'air.

Marine entraîna Hermione au cinéma, au musée, à la piscine. Et Hermione lui présenta sa tante Carole, la meilleure pilote de tous les temps, ses nouveaux parents et toutes ses sœurs. Elles allèrent même en vacances en France en février, faire du ski dans la famille de Marine. Elles étaient meilleures amies.

.

Fin juin, dans l'école primaire d'Hermione :

Une des dames de service ouvrit la porte à toute volée et se précipita vers la maîtresse. Elle était essoufflée et parla rapidement à son oreille. Durant ses chuchotements, le visage de la maîtresse s'affaissait et elle regarda Hermione qui sut aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Hermione, tu dois partir, ta mère t'attend dehors. C'est important, laisse tes affaires et cours la rejoindre.

Hermione pâlit brutalement mais suivit la dame dehors, attirant tous les regards des autres élèves. En passant, Marine lui serra rapidement la main pour lui montrer son soutient. Elle aussi avait comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa mère ne dit rien quand elle monta dans la voiture et elle démarra aussitôt la porte fermée, elle roulait bien plus vite que ça n'était autorisé. La tension bloquait tout le corps d'Hermione et elle commença à se ronger les ongles.

\- Arrête de te manger la main Hermione, tu sais bien que ça n'est pas digne d'une jeune fille. Lâcha sa mère par habitude. C'était quelque chose que les sœurs disaient souvent aussi.

\- Sœur Anne ! Lâcha la jeune fille en question dans un souffle.

Sa mère lui lança un regard en coin et admit que le monastère l'avait réclamée en urgence.

Aussitôt garée devant la porte, Hermione bondit de la voiture et s'engouffra à l'intérieur avant de filer à toute vitesse vers la chambre de sœur Anne qu'elle claqua derrière elle. Elle s'écroula à coté du lit en pleurs.

\- Ma chérie, murmura la malade en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu… Tu vas mourir ?

\- Oui, admit-elle avec un sourire. Je vais rejoindre le ciel et mon Dieu auquel j'ai consacré toute ma vie, ça n'est pas triste du tout en fait.

\- Mais je te verrai plus !

\- Ah non, c'est vrai… Mais tu sauras que je suis heureuse là-haut. Et sûrement, dans très longtemps, tu me rejoindras.

\- Tu me laisses toute seule ! Pleurnichais l'enfant.

\- Ne sois pas égoïste. Il faut te réjouir pour moi et non pleurer sur ton sort ! Je sais que tu seras triste mais chaque fois que tu voudras pleurer, il faudra que tu te souviennes que moi, là-haut, je suis très heureuse et que je continue de te surveiller ! Alors tiens toi droite, la tête haute et le sourire aux lèvres ! Allez petite sœur, il faut que tu vives pour toi maintenant, intègre-toi, sois heureuse et brillante. Aie un bel avenir et bats-toi pour l'amour, donnes-en aux autres et reçois-en.

Bien sur, la petite n'avait pas tout comprit dans le filet de voix de la malade mais elle hocha la tête et essuya ses joues.

\- Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi jusqu'à ton… départ ?

La vieille femme réfléchit. Elle sentait confusément en elle que c'était grâce à Hermione qu'elle avait eu si longtemps la force de tenir en elle. Et pourrait reculer encore un peu la mort en gardant Hermione auprès d'elle, elle fut tentée un instant. Mais c'était son heure, elle avait déjà assez attendu. Hermione devait la laisser partir.

Mais avant, il fallait lui dire : que c'était grâce à elle, qu'elle avait cette force en elle qui l'avait gardée en vie jusque là, une force qui venait de l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Mais Anne elle-même ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire ni comment l'expliquer à une petite fille, alors elle se fit énigmatique.

\- Ecoute attentivement mon enfant, tu as en toi un don de Dieu pour soigner que tu devras utiliser pour faire le bien. Cette force qui t'habite te bénis, elle t'apportera bonheurs et malheurs et son lot de difficultés. Mais souviens-toi que Dieu ne te donne que des dons, à toi de voir ce que tu en fais plus tard. Maintenant sors, laisse-moi m'éteindre et vis heureuse.

Hermione était sortie, avait rejoint la voiture, la maison familiale, puis sa chambre sans un mot. Elle pleura longtemps. Mais avec l'aide des autres sœurs elle fit son deuil.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se faisait des amis et qu'elle grandissait, elle espaçait ses visites chez les sœurs, et bientôt, elle cessa complètement d'y aller car sans sœur Anne, tout y était différent.

.

Trois ans plus tard, le jour de ses 11 ans, elle reçut la lettre de Poudlard. Et un peu après, elle rencontra Dumbledore. Alors quand celui-ci lui parla de la magie inconsciente des enfants, elle se souvint de sœur Anne et de sa force. Elle avait fait battre son cœur malade par magie…

Elle alla annoncer aux sœurs du couvent qu'elle partait dans un collège en Ecosse : Saint-Arthur était un pensionnat d'élite pour les surdoués. Encouragée par les sœurs, par ses parents et par ses amis. Elle partit pour Poudlard, affronter un blondinet pas très malin appelé Draco Malfoy et magicien vénéneux qui se faisait appeler Voldemort. Et ce, jusqu'à ses 17 ans, ou elle choisit de revenir à Londres, pour suivre son rêve d'enfant et devenir pilote.

.

Depuis 5 ans, Hermione était dans l'armée de l'air, elle avait progressé vite et bien, sans tricher mais sans faire de cadeau aux autres non plus.

Elle avait changé au contact des soldats, elle s'était battue en Irak et s'était endurcie. Elle avait renoué avec d'anciens amis, comme Marine. Et finalement, elle avait peu à peu cessé de penser au monde sorcier et aux anciens de Poudlard. Elle ne les oubliait pas, bien sûr. Mais le monde magique ne lui manquait pas vraiment.

Elle pratiquait la magie suffisamment souvent pour que sa puissance magique reste sous contrôle, et elle continuait à s'entrainer car en tant que soldat, elle se devait de maitriser toutes les armes à sa portée. Malgré ce qu'on lui avait enseigné à Poudlard sur l'utilité de la magie, Voldemort s'était bien chargé de leur apprendre qu'une baguette était avant tout une arme. On n'entendait pas parler de phénomène inexpliqué ou de disparition en Angleterre, donc Hermione pensait que tout s'était réglé rapidement et sans trop de perte. En fait, par rapport à l'Irak, tout cela semblait dérisoire pour Hermione, c'est donc sans scrupule qu'elle avait tiré un trait sur son passé.

De toute façon, son métier ne laissait pas de place à la nostalgie. Elle avait rencontré quelques communautés magiques identiques à celle d'Angleterre durant ses missions et parfois, elle avait tenté d'écouter les dernières nouvelles du monde magique britannique. Mais c'était sa carrière avant tout et jamais elle n'avait regretté sa décision. Aujourd'hui, elle était une des recrues les plus hauts gradés, son dossier était sur des bureaux de généraux et de ministres et était pour la majeure partie classifié. Les secrets militaires n'étaient plus des secrets pour elle. Plus sa carrière devenait confidentielle, plus elle était fière des sacrifices qu'elle avait accomplie pour son pays car ce n'était pas la reconnaissance qu'elle recherchait. Elle aimait voler, et créer des stratégies, elle aimait quand ses plans étaient meilleurs que ceux de l'ennemi et elle aimait être la meilleure (même si personne d'autre qu'elle ne le savait). Etait-ce vraiment étonnant qu'elle soit montée en grade si rapidement ? Ou qu'elle ait réalisé plus de mission secrète que les autres ? C'était Hermione Granger, bien sûr que non !

.

* * *

.

Ce jour-là, il faisait beau, le temps s'adoucissait et elle était presque sûre d'avoir aperçu un bout de bleu dans le ciel de Londres. On était en juin et elle allait recevoir une récompense pour son courage. Elle était rentrée au pays avec la gloire et la reconnaissance. Oui décidément, tout allait bien pour elle. Ses parents et sa tante était venus pour la cérémonie et Hermione avait eu la bonne surprise de voir Sœur Claire aux côtés de Carole durant le discours du général.

La plupart des sœurs n'aimaient pas trop son choix de carrière, et certaines se sentaient même étrangement coupables mais au final, elles étaient toujours présentes pour les moments importants. Hermione savait qu'elle aurait toujours un endroit où aller –et quand on est militaire de carrière, c'est toujours bon pour le moral de savoir qu'on a un endroit bien protégé où se planquer en cas de problème : la situation d'Hermione, adoptée par des sœurs anglaises au beau milieu de la campagne turque, était si inhabituelle que juridiquement, elle était né à 8 ans chez les Granger. Avant ça, personne ne savait vraiment où elle avait vécu. Ce havre de paix qu'était le couvent était aussi sa cachette secrète.

Après un grand repas organisé dans le jardin du couvent –Mr Granger ne pouvait toujours pas entré dans le bâtiment, au fil des années, on avait trouvé comment contourner la règle et le père d'Hermione passait par une porte secondaire qui lui permettait de rejoindre la table du jardin sans passer par le bâtiment Hermione rejoint Marine à l'appartement qu'elles partageaient actuellement pour découvrir que son amie lui avait aussi organiser une surprise, cette fois, légèrement plus alcoolisée ! C'est donc pas très éveillée ni de bonne humeur qu'Hermione reçut sa convocation au bureau central des armées à huit heures du matin.

.

Pas très fraiche, la jeune sorcière fut abordée par un Major alors qu'elle tentait vainement de faire passer son mal de tête dans la salle d'attente. Ou sa gueule de bois ?

\- Lieutenant Granger ?

\- Major ! Grogna-t-elle en se levant et faisant le salut de rigueur.

\- Vous allez être reçue dans la zone sécurisée par deux agents, ils travaillent pour les services secrets et ont quelques questions à vous poser… Je ne sais pas quoi mais soyez sage Granger, nous avons encore besoin d'Homme comme vous.

Hermione retint la réplique qui lui montait aux lèvres sur le machisme de l'armée et suivit sans rien dire. Elle ne dit rien non plus quand on lui banda les yeux, ni quand on lui mit un casque avec la musique à fond sur les oreilles. On ne râle pas contre le MI6, même pour cause de gueule de bois.

Elle fut reçut par un homme, habillé en civil, dans un bureau sécurisé, très sombre et sans fenêtre. Son visage était à peine visible et son nez était chaussé de grosses lunettes noires qui mangeaient la moitié de son visage et le rendaient probablement méconnaissable.

D'autres hommes étaient assis dans la salle. Chacun lui fut présenté par son initiale ou un nom de code : Mr M., Mr G., Mr 12, etc. Autant dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. On lui présenta une carte de Londres avec des lieux entourés et des annotations, des petites croix ici ou là. L'endroit où se concentrait le plus de rouge était le Pub des 3 balais qui servait de passage vers le chemin de traverse, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit pourquoi on l'avait appelée.

.

.

\- Lieutenant Granger, félicitation pour votre décoration récente. Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions sur votre vie avant votre entrée dans l'armée. Votre dossier est particulièrement troué, on dirait un fromage français. Sans parler de votre apparition subite sur les bancs de l'école primaire ! Mais aujourd'hui, je voudrais qu'on se concentre sur le secondaire. D'après ces registres, dit-il en faisant glisser vers elle un dossier dans une chemise cartonnée, vous êtes allés à Saint-Arthur, une école non référencée, élitiste, qui choisit elle-même ses élèves, protégée par le ministère mais surtout, totalement introuvable, ni par satellite, ni par repérage terrestre, rien. un vrai tour de magie.

Hermione ricana doucement. Elle se doutait que, quel que soit l'état de Poudlard, personne jamais n'en lèverait les protections anti-moldus. En fait, elle se souvenait avoir lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard que ces protections étaient si anciennes qu'elles se renouvelaient elles-mêmes et n'avaient plus eu besoin d'intervention humaine depuis plus de 5 siècles. La jeune fille doutait même qu'il fût possible de les retirer.

\- Je m'en doute, vous m'avez fait venir pour cela ?

\- Non. En fait, ce que je m'apprête à vous dire est classé secret défense. Un très petit nombre de gens parmi nous enquête sur cette affaire ultra secrète, et aucun document écrit, vidéo ou sonore n'en garde trace. De même, chaque fuite d'information est scrupuleusement traquée et détruite jusqu'à disparition du moindre soupçon. Vous comprenez donc que nous attendons de vous le plus grand silence sur ce que nous allons vous dire aujourd'hui.

\- …

\- Lieutenant Granger ? Insista-t-il.

\- Je vous écoute, soupira la pilote qui détestait se sentir menacée mais qui avait bien compris le sous-entendu.

\- Nous avons connaissance de l'existence des sorciers sur notre territoire depuis le dernier siècle mais jusqu'ici, ceux-ci ne nous posaient aucun problème, nous nous contentions de nous ignorer mutuellement et lors de… dérapages, les services sorciers nous contactaient et nous réglions le problème en étroite collaboration.  
Je veux dire par là qu'ils réglaient le problème et que nous nous occupions des humains concernés.  
Mais depuis 5 ans, plus de nouvelle. Au début, ça n'était pas grave : il ne se passait strictement rien, le calme plat. Mais ces deux dernières années, nous avons dû essuyer plusieurs drame d'ordre magique et aucune délégation n'est jamais venue ne serait-ce que pour s'excuser. Nous avons dû étouffer les affaires avec tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour garder le secret et éviter la panique.

L'espion la laissa absorber ces informations en silence avant de reprendre :

\- Je vais vous parler de deux affaires, les plus importantes et vous allez me dire ce que vous pensez que c'est, d'accord ?

.

Il attrapa une télécommande et commença à projeter un film qu'Hermione reconnu comme un raid de mangemorts. Ils agissaient comme on pouvait s'y attendre : ils apparaissaient, venus de nulle part, tuaient le plus de monde possible puis disparaissaient peu après, laissant le village à feu et à sang et des oubliettes derrière eux. Hermione détourna le regard quand elle vit l'un des encagoulés tressauter de rire en torturant une gamine.

\- Il y a eu deux massacres dans des villages perdus au nord de l'Ecosse, nous avons des films et des preuves matérielles mais à chaque fois, personne ne se souvient plus de rien ! Aucun témoin, les victimes ont comme disparus de toutes les mémoires et même de certains fichiers de l'Etat. Officiellement, nous avons dit que des hackers étaient responsables des images et des montages vidéo, ainsi que des altérations de fichiers publiques. Nous en avons même arrêté quelques uns pour la façade… Mais ici, au bunker, nous savons. Nous savons et nous ne pouvons rien faire.

Hermione ne dit rien et se concentra pour ne rien laissait paraître sur son visage. Mais elle réfléchissait. Cela faisait 6 ans qu'elle était partie et manifestement, contre toutes ses prévisions, le conflit continuait. L'arrêt manifeste de la collaboration entre le MI6 et les aurors signifiait surement que le ministère était tombé aux mains des mangemorts et que ceux-ci ne s'inquiétaient plus de la séparation entre sorciers et moldus… Décidément, cette guerre marchait n'importe comment. Surement parce qu'elle se passait dans un monde dont Hermione n'était pas issue, cette dernière n'avait pas su prévoir ce qui se passerait après son départ.

.

Confronté au silence de son interlocuteur, elle se résolu à poser la question qu'il attendait.

\- Et qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

\- Nous savons que vous êtes une sorcière puisque vous avez fait vos études à « Saint-Arthur ». Il traça des guillemets dans l'air avec ses doigts. Et il est clair que vous n'avez plus aucun contact avec le monde de la sorcellerie puisque vous êtes dans l'armée depuis votre sortie de cette école. Nous avons besoin de savoir s'ils représentent une menace. Jusqu'à i ans, il n'y avait pas trop de problème, nous avons étouffé quelques affaires et nous sommes très bien chacun chez soi. Mais ces disparitions et les aurors qui ne reviennent pas, c'est inquiétant !

Hermione soupira lourdement et s'assit sur le fauteuil que l'agent lui indiquait. Manifestement, elle n'avait pas le choix. Et puis, elle était entre deux missions. Son enrôlement pour l'Irak était terminé. Si elle voulait repartir, en Afghanistan par exemple, ou sur une base australienne, elle devait d'abord rester 6 mois sur le sol anglais, et consulter plusieurs spécialistes pour confirmer que son mental n'avait pas souffert de ses actions pendant la guerre. Elle avait du temps à tuer, et des vacances à rattraper, pourquoi ne pas vendre ses services au MI6 en attendant ? Elle fit signe à l'homme en costard de continuer et il attaque directement :

\- Alors, est-ce que les sorciers préparent une invasion du monde ?

\- Même pas ! Ils se battent entre eux pour vous, enfin nous, les gens normaux.

Et le ton d'Hermione montrait clairement son amertume.

\- Expliquez-vous !

\- C'est plutôt simple : vous avez Lord Voldemort dans le rôle du méchant, il prône la suprématie des sorciers par le sang et l'élimination de tous les autres. Et Harry Potter et Dumbledore du côté des gentils qui sont pour la liberté ou du moins, le droit de pratiquer la magie pour tous ceux qui le peuvent. Les mangemorts -les soldats de Voldy- exècrent les moldus, les sans-pouvoirs, et n'hésitent pas à les tuer ou à s'en servir comme chaire à canon. Et Harry essaie de les en empêcher, avec un succès très relatif vu les vidéos que vous m'avez montré.

L'espion semblait perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'Hermione s'étonnait elle-même de sa superbe synthèse. Elle avait souvent réfléchi au monde sorcier et elle aurait bien voulu secouer les mangemorts pour faire connecter leurs neurones et qu'ils réalisent ainsi leur bêtise, mais elle savait que la raison avait peu à voir avec les choix fait pendant une guerre. Les idées reçues et les préjugés limitaient la réflexion des sang-purs, certes, mais dans une communauté aussi peu nombreuse, le plus obtus des sorciers devrait voir l'intérêt d'apporter du sang neuf. Un monde sorcier limité aux sang-purs était condamné à disparaître. Mais personne ne réfléchissait à ça, bien sûr ! Eux ne voyaient que la fin de leurs petites traditions, de leur petit monde tel qu'il avait été ces 5 derniers siècles. La fin de ce qu'ils connaissaient, ce qu'ils avaient toujours connus, et ils avaient si peur de la nouveauté qu'ils étaient prêts à saboter leur propre espèce pour l'éviter.

Pendant qu'Hermione repensait à ce qui l'exaspérer le plus chez ses anciens compagnons de classe, la réflexion de son vis-à-vis était tout autre :

\- Mais vous alors… Vous avez fuit la guerre ?

Presque choquée d'être accusée de lâcheté, la jeune Griffondore dût prendre sur elle pour ne pas s'énerver. Heureusement, l'orgueil et la fierté étaient deux virus qu'elle n'avait pas attrapés à l'armée.

\- Arrêtez, c'est une guerre débile stéréotypée Disney Channel entre le bien et le mal. Et jusqu'à mon départ, la chute de cette bataille était évidente. Moi, je voulais juste réaliser mon rêve et devenir pilote.

\- Et aujourd'hui ?

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est fait. Elle haussa les épaules. Je croyais que toute cette histoire était terminée maintenant.

Un long silence suivit sa remarque, tout le monde réfléchissait encore à ce qu'elle avait dit. Les agents du MI6 n'étaient pas tous d'anciens militaires mais tous savaient que pouvoir résumer une situation de guerre en 3 phrases n'était pas courant.

\- Vous allez y retourner ?

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Apparemment ce conflit n'en finit pas, et en vous parlant je viens d'avoir une idée assez génialissime, en toute modestie, alors j'aimerai vous proposer un accord.

Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et détailla attentivement son interlocuteur, puis chacun des anonymes qui assistaient à l'échange. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tentait de convaincre des soldats moldus de coopérer avec la magie. Mais elle devait penser à une autre échelle cette fois, l'échelle nationale :

\- Messieurs, êtes-vous d'accord pour dire que ces sorciers noirs, les mangemorts, représentent une menace pour les moldus, les gens normaux sans pouvoirs, et qu'on est tous mieux chacun chez soi ?

\- Bien sur !

\- Alors j'ai une proposition pour vous. Je vais y retourner en votre nom. J'étais assez proche d'Harry et je devrais réussir à l'approcher rapidement, enfin j'espère. J'ai ce plan génial que je viens de trouver pour lui et l'Ordre du Phénix, c'est l'organisation des gentils, expliqua-t-elle rapidement. Mais si j'ai son accord pour mettre en place mon action, j'aurai besoin de matériel que Vous, l'armée pourrez me fournir…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne peux pas quitter l'armée pour rejoindre l'Ordre sinon je perdrais mon grade et mon accès au matériel militaire, il faut donc que vous, en tant que MI6, vous m'embauchiez pour une mission légale. Comme ça, si j'ai besoin d'arme ou de véhicule, si les sorciers ont besoin d'un accès à ces outils, tout passe par vous. Le MI6 pourrait-il fournir des armes à des sorciers ?

\- Les sorciers pourraient-ils tenir le MI6 au courant de tout ?

Hermione faillit râler mais se retint, elle venait d'avoir une idée plutôt intéressante : autant profiter de l'opportunité que lui offrait le service d'intelligence militaire.

Elle expliqua alors deux heures durant à des moldus complètement hallucinés la situation dans le monde sorcier jusqu'à ce qu'elle le quitte, i ans pour réaliser un rêve d'enfant. Elle lui exposa son idée génialissime et son projet.

Ensuite, pendant plus d'une heure, ils négocièrent chaque idée qu'elle donnait, décortiquèrent chaque point de son plan et appelèrent le premier ministre britannique pour avoir son accord.

Le soir, elle empaqueta ses affaires et salua sa colloque, elle était mutée au MI6.

Ç'aurait pu être une bonne nouvelle si ça n'avait pas impliqué de retourner sur le front, encore…

.

.

Elle relut ses bouquins une semaine durant pour se remettre des sorts en tête mais surtout pour se rappeler la géographie du monde magique et les lieux qui pourraient lui servir pour les transplanages. Mais elle s'aperçut vite que 6 ans n'avaient pas suffi à brouiller ses souvenirs. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas sortir du QG militaire, elle avait aussi accepté de se soumettre à quelques tests afin de familiariser une vingtaine de militaire à la magie. Elle transplana pour eux, brûla quelques mannequins et fit exploser plusieurs armes à distance. Mais surtout, elle s'entraînait avec son nouveau partenaire, l'homme qu'elle devrait emmener avec elle dans le monde magique, afin qu'ils survivent ensemble au monde magique.

C'était un jeune espion, qui se prenait parfois un peu trop au sérieux. Il avait visiblement une éducation très chic, et portait presque chaque jour un costard et une cravate. Le père d'Hermione n'en portait presque jamais donc la jeune fille aurait bien été incapable de dire si c'était des vêtements chics donc sa tenue n'avait aucun impact sur elle –ce qui avait profondément traumatisé l'espion lors de leur première rencontre. Il se plaisait à croire qu'il était un homme à femme et le manque total de réponse chez Hermione froissait son amour propre. A part ça, la coopération fonctionnait. Ils étaient tous deux parfaitement professionnels l'un avec l'autre. L'homme ne profitait pas de son rôle de chef pour se moquer d'Hermione ou la diminuer et cela suffisait à la demoiselle. Elle espérait ne pas avoir à travailler avec lui trop longtemps, car elle ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement, mais elle avait appris à faire avec. « Twelve » était son nom de code, mais il aurait un nom d'emprunt pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des sorciers. Vu ses ambitions, Hermione espérait qu'il ne choisirait pas James Bond.

Et la voilà, ce lundi matin, avec « John Smith », sur un chemin de traverse dévasté.

.

* * *

.

Elle avait retrouvé Smith-appelez-moi-John dès l'aube, et après l'avoir mis en garde, elle avait transplané.

Elle avait prévenu John de ce qu'il allait voir, des gens en robe de sorcier, de l'animation… Mais les boutiques ici étaient fermées, personne ne traînait dans les rues, les pavés sans dessus dessous, les maisons défoncées…

John avait bégayé quelque chose à propos d'une bombe mais elle avait juste soupiré « Dragon ».

Bien sur, il l'avait pressé de question sur ces animaux, leur pouvoir de destruction, leur corpulence. Mais elle n'avait pas répondu, elle avait marché et trébuché vers Olivander, enfoncé, vers Oliver&Twist, bouquin et parchemins, rasé. Plus rien, tout était détruit, gâché. Elle était écœurée par cette guerre qui pourrissait tout ce qu'elle touchait. Elle grogna quelque chose que John ne comprit pas et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'allée des embrumes.

Là aussi, tout était brisé, détruit, défoncé. John vit sa sorcière disparaître au coin d'une rue alors il pressa le pas. Mais lorsqu'il vit…

Il se retint de tomber à genoux comme elle. Elle qui serrait le cadavre d'un enfant dans ses bras.

Et John comprit, il comprit que les sorciers étaient aussi fous qu'eux, mais que leur folie était plus sale. Ces morts semblaient en vie. Ils avaient seulement cessé de respirer, pas de blessure apparente, pas de sang dans la rue. Seulement des morts qui dormaient sur le pavé.

.

.

.

Hermione pleura. Elle était partie parce que pour elle, cette guerre n'avait aucun sens, elle était sans autre but que le pouvoir et sans espoir de victoire contre le mal insidieux qui existe dans chacun. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça, voir ces morts. Elle sentait confusément que c'était aussi sa faute, que peut-être si elle avait été là, certains morts auraient pu continuer à vivre, elle aurait pu donner sa vie à la place de celle de cet enfant ou pour un des cadavres qui jonchaient le sol.

Elle baissa la capuche du corps froid qu'elle tenait entre ses bras et s'appliqua à retenir chaque trait, chaque courbe de ce visage. Parce qu'elle avait fui la guerre, comme une lâche. Elle était faible mais elle ne le serait plus.

Elle s'était accrochée à son rêve comme une excuse mais aujourd'hui, elle se sentait seulement coupable. Coupable d'avoir abandonné Harry et Ron, l'Ordre et ses amis. De ne pas s'être battue par peur de souffrir. Elle avait juste écouté sa raison qui lui disait qu'elle perdrait et souffrirait plus en restant qu'en partant vers un monde dont elle s'était déjà enfuie une première fois.

Elle se battrait maintenant, pour cet enfant.

.

.

John n'était pas rassuré. Manifestement, ici, c'était la guerre. Et la guerre, il connaissait. Etre discret lui avait déjà sauvé la vie.

Il s'approcha alors l'air de rien de la sorcière. Parce qu'ici, il était faible face à eux qui pouvaient le tuer sans le blesser, d'un simple trait couleur vert. Et il n'aimait pas du tout être faible.

\- Hermione… On est à découvert ici… Tenta-t-il.

Mais elle ne répondait pas. Hé bien quoi, elle avait déjà vu des morts non ? Elle avait même été décorée en Irak, alors ?

\- Granger…

Elle releva la tête et il fit un pas en arrière. Manifestement, elle n'était pas très contente.

Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir une trempe version magique, trois 'bruits' l'alertèrent dans son dos.

Et clairement, Hermione y voyait une menace.

.

John se glissa dans l'ombre pour ne pas être trop visible et laissa la jeune fille prendre les choses en main. Trois silhouettes encapuchonnées leur firent alors face, chacun armé de son bout de bois. Des mangemorts, comprit l'agent. Celui qui devait être le chef s'avança et releva sa capuche.

Il avait le teint foncé et les yeux verts, mais ce qui aurait pu être uns combinaison gagnante chez les dames était compensé par son air cadavérique. Ses pommettes étaient saillantes, ses joues creusées. Il devait avoir une petite trentaine d'année et dégageait tout de même un grand charisme. Il avait le regard un peu fou et sa main droite était agitée de discrets soubresauts. Smith savait analyser les signes d'une addiction et cet homme était clairement possédé par son besoin. Quel que soit sa drogue, il lui fallait une nouvelle dose.

\- Granger, comme on se retrouve… Grogna le chef d'une voix grave.

\- Nott ? Je devrais être surprise je crois…

La familiarité de la jeune fille fit apparaître un tic nerveux sur le visage du mangemort, probablement habitué à plus de cérémonie. Mais le fait qu'ils se connaissent fit penser à Smith qu'ils probablement été à l'école ensemble.

\- Moi, je le suis, lança la deuxième capuche d'une voix de femme, je croyais que t'étais déjà morte.

\- Et enterrée, compléta la troisième.

\- Votre sollicitude me touche, répondit la ressuscitée.

\- Oh, on n'a qu'à t'enterrer à nouveau ! C'est pas grave.

John Smith ne comprit rien les 5 minutes suivantes puisqu'il avait été stupefixé. Mais quand Hermione le réveilla, il sut apprécier d'être toujours en vie, malgré sa nouvelle bosse à la tête.

Manifestement, le premier, Nott, n'était pas mort, il tenait juste son poignet contre lui. Mais il ne bougeait plus. L'agent spécial cru un moment qu'il était mort mais se souvint ensuite de sa propre situation quelques instants plus tôt. Peut-être était-il juste figé ? Les deux autres avaient tous les deux une blessure par balle dans la main et une autre dans la tête. John estima qu'Hermione avait neutralisé le risque magique en premier en les blessant à la main pour qu'ils ne puissent plus utiliser leur baguette en profitant du fait qu'ils ne savaient rien des armes moldus. Puis elle les avait simplement achevés.

L'homme comprit alors pourquoi elle trouvait son idée géniale, à trois contre une, elle n'aurait eu aucune chance avec une baguette mais elle les avait tous mis hors d'état avec juste un petit révolver… Avec une rapidité qui montrait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle jonglait ainsi entre les deux types d'armes. Encore une fois, John se dit qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, sa dextérité et sa stratégie montrait trop d'habileté. Mais il choisit de se taire et d'observer, elle finirait dans tous les cas par se trahir.

\- Alors Nott, on discute, comme au bon vieux temps ? Tu sais, quand t'étais encore un élève doué et plein d'avenir ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tu sais où est le QG de l'Ordre ?

Le garçon s'étouffa à moitié et rit. Avant de cracher par terre.

\- Allons, Grangie, tu vas me tuer, j'allais te tuer, c'est comme si on était amis maintenant. Comment tu veux que je le sache !

\- Eh bien, ça aurait pu te servir… J'hésite entre te tuer ou te donner à l'Ordre. Mais si je ne sais pas à qui m'adresser, je n'ai peut-être pas le choix, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Tu pourrais m'amener au ministère ?

\- Oh Nott, non… je sais bien qu'au ministère je mettrai les pieds dans un nid de vipères…

\- Le ministère de la défense ? Demanda John un peu perdu.

Mais aucun des deux sorciers n'y prêta attention.

Finalement, Hermione assomma l'ennemi et le laissa bien en vue avec ses deux confrères qui se vidaient de leur sang.

\- C'est quoi le plan ? demanda Smith quand il furent suffisamment éloignés des trois mangemorts.

\- Eh bien, il n'y en a pas.

\- C'est nul comme plan. Décida-t-il.

\- Ceux qui ont mieux lève la main… De toute façon, les sorciers ont un grave problème de mise en scène, ils ne voudront pas nous tuer sans discuter avant, ça gâcherait tout pour eux, grimaça-t-elle.

Ils firent un feu avec le bois d'un magasin abandonné et décidèrent d'y passer la nuit en commençant à dresser un camp. Là encore, le lieutenant Granger passait sans difficulté d'un outil moldu à un sors et John commençait à se demander si tous les sorciers étaient à ce point à l'aise avec les deux technologies ou si Hermione avait continué à pratiquer la magie avec plus d'assiduité que ne le laissait penser son dossier militaire. Il se promit de jeter à nouveau un œil sur son dossier et sur ses états de services et de parler de ses soupçons à ses supérieurs. Il n'aimait pas les cachotteries. Si le dossier d'Hermione était si bien protégé, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu faire de si mystérieux ? Elle n'avait fait partie que d'un mystérieux bataillon secret lors de la guerre, qui ne comptait qu'une dizaine de personne et semblait toujours relégué à l'arrière et aux tâches insignifiantes.

John se demandait ce que son chef lui cachait, voire pire, ce qu'on cachait à son chef, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il était espion, pas militaire, parce qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment obéir aux ordres et qu'il préférait penser par lui-même. Les dissimulations « pour votre bien », ça n'existait pas au MI6. Les militaires comme Hermione n'étaient peut-être pas gênés de mourir pour leur pays sans connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, mais lui en attendait un peu plus. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait été envoyé ici, parce qu'il réfléchissait plus loin que les autres et savait rapidement où se positionner.

.

L'air était frais et Hermione commençait à se demander s'ils ne feraient pas mieux de revenir le lendemain. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'eurent pas à attendre beaucoup plus longtemps.

Alors qu'ils organisaient l'espace autour d'eux pour maximiser leur défense, le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage leur parvint. John et Hermione se jetèrent un regard avant de se mettre en position de combat.

Quelques pas puis une lumière verte illumina la rue pendant une seconde. Un Avada. Sur Nott ?

Puis la voix leur parvint.

\- Qui que vous soyez, j'ai trouvé les monstres plus loin, si c'est vous qui les avez éliminés alors nous sommes amis.

\- Votre nom ? Lança Hermione.

\- Vous d'abord…

Hermione sembla peser le pour et le contre un moment avant de lâcher.

\- A Poudlard, on m'appelait, Miss-je-sais-tout.

\- Granger ?!

\- On se connaît ?

\- C'est Blaise Zabini. J'appartiens à l'Ordre, je peux sortir ?

Rien qu'à la tête que tirait sa coéquipière, John devina qu'ils n'étaient pas encore en sécurité et que Zabini n'était surement pas un ami, un allié au mieux.

\- Ouais. Ramène-toi, les mains en l'air.

\- Les mains en l'air ?

\- Comme si tu tenais une baguette au dessus de ta tête, histoire que j'ai une seconde d'avance sur toi si tu tentes de m'attaquer !

C'est à cet instant que John comprit qu'ils avaient vraiment quitté son monde, bon sang, ces gens ne savaient même pas ce que voulait dire « les mains en l'air » !

.

.

L'homme qui apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte était sale et plein de poussière, il portait une cape grisâtres et des chaussures usées jusqu'à la corde… Mais John ne vit rien de tout ça, car Zabini dégageait encore autant de charisme qu'à l'époque de Poudlard. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe et de sa morgue, juste un peu de son innocence. Il avait le regard de ces hommes qui ont vu la mort et qui se sont quand même relevés pour l'affronter.

.

Il se tenait les mains croisées derrière la tête comme pour la soutenir négligemment et dévisageait tranquillement Hermione. Il soupira finalement et baissa les bras pour avancer rapidement vers elle et, la prenant par surprise, il l'enlaça.

.

Elle se raidit entre ses bras et ne bougea pas d'un pouce jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne.

\- Si c'était une tentative pour m'injecter un poison mortel, ça a marché, grinça la sorcière. Bon sang, tout le monde devient fou ici.

\- Si tu savais Hermione, comme tu nous as manqué ! Rien n'était pareil sans toi et on a souvent regretté de ne pas pouvoir te demander conseil ! Et puis un jour, Harry a dit que tu ne reviendrais jamais, que tu étais morte chez les moldus… Nous avions besoin de toi ! Nous avons toujours besoin de toi !

\- Ok, ça c'est le monde à l'envers… Zabini qui me fait une déclaration, marmonna l'intéressée. Bon, emmène-moi voir Harry, ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas mais tu me fais un peu peur, alors allons-y.

Mais aussitôt le jeune homme repris son attitude hautaine. Prier Hermione était devenu une sorte d'habitude au QG, et il avait cédé à son désir en l'enlaçant. Mais elle pouvait aussi ne pas être Granger.

\- Non, non, non, non, non ! Il faut d'abord que je vérifie ton identité ! Tu pourrais être une fausse Granger, un clone ou sa sœur ! Voyons voir…

Il y eut une longue pause… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque.

\- Bouge toi un peu Zabini, je n'ai pas toute la nuit !

\- Une seconde, j'en cherche une difficile ! Je sais : quand des elfes de maison ont-ils refusé pour la première fois de cuisiner pour leurs maîtres en Angleterre ?

\- En 1847.

En réalité, Hermione ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment, et si elle avait réfléchi à la réponse, elle n'aurait pas trouvé mais c'était sorti tout seul. Comme quoi, ses séances de révisions intensives de l'époque de Poudlard avaient payé. Et puis, de toute façon, personne ne vérifiait jamais ce genre de réponse, ils s'attendaient juste à ce qu'elle ait une réponse, elle aurait pu répondre n'importe quoi. Et c'est ce qu'elle faisait généralement durant sa scolarité quand on lui posait ce genre de question.

\- Ça c'est ma Granger ! Bon, personne d'autre n'aurait pu répondre à cette question, à moins que tu n'ais répondu au hasard, voyons, il faut que je vérifie…

\- Ah, tu me tues Zabini, tu n'as décidément pas changé !

\- Et qui est le charmant jeune homme qui t'accompagne ?

Avant qu'Hermione ouvre la bouche, John décida de se présenter lui-même, il en avait assez de faire la potiche de toute façon.

\- John Smith, je travaille pour le MI6… devant la tête de son interlocuteur, il précisa : je suis moldu.

\- Oh, ça alors, c'est vrai ? Pourtant vous avez l'air humain, normal quoi !

John resta cois devant l'absurdité du jeune homme mais Hermione s'énerva :

\- Oh je t'en pris Zabini, ne fais pas l'idiot. Tu appartiens à l'Ordre oui ou non ?

\- Oui oui, ça va… C'est fou, je t'ai retrouvé i minutes et j'ai déjà l'impression que tu n'es jamais parti !

\- Ca, c'est parce que tu es un abruti, Zabini. Allons-y ! Tu emmènes d'abord John et tu reviens me chercher. Et ne traine pas s'il te plait, j'aimerai éviter de mourir avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider !

Et puisqu'elle imitait si bien le ton doucereux mais autoritaire de McGonagal, Blaise obéit sans poser de question en pensant que c'était tout de même étrange cette faculté qu'elle avait de mener son monde à la baguette, la Granger.

.

.

.

.

Et c'est sans plus de palabres qu'Hermione atterrie délicatement devant une vieille maison de campagne après plusieurs transplanages intermédiaires.

Mais c'est sans délicatesse aucune que Blaise ouvrit la porte qui alla cogner bruyamment contre le mur et qu'il hurla :

\- Réuunioooon ! Descendez tous ! J'ai une surprise pour vous !

Plusieurs portes claquèrent dans toute la maison et on entendit des pas puis un hurlement « Hermiooooone » provenant du haut de l'escalier. Au ton, Hermione devina que c'était Ginny et elle s'encra dans le sol pour se préparer à l'impact de la rouquine qui fonçait sur elle.

.

Celle-ci la serra à l'en étouffer contre elle pendant 20 secondes avant de la repousser brutalement en piaillant :

\- Merlin ! Tu étais morte et te voilà ! Sais-tu ce que tu m'as fait endurer ! A nous tous ! Je te déteste ! Merlin, je te déteste !

Puis elle éclata en sanglot et repartit en courant, la tête dans les mains, d'où elle venait…

.

L'instant de surprise général passa devant la réaction typiquement Hermionienne devant un comportement typiquement Ginny-en. L'expression légèrement dépassée d'Hermione face aux excès sentimentaux des Weasley était inimitable.

Le choc passé, Hermione reprit pied dans la réalité et constata que d'autres étaient descendus. Il y en avait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, d'autres qui auraient préféré ne pas la revoir et les autres, ses amis, qui lui souriaient mais qui restaient à distance.

« Oui, songea-t-elle, je ne suis plus de l'équipe maintenant. » Elle soupira lourdement avant de se redresser, bien droite et devenir ce qu'ils avaient besoin qu'elle soit : une arrivée providentielle.

\- Bonjour ! Elle sourit à la ronde, j'aimerais savoir à qui m'adresser pour proposer un projet à l'Ordre, je suis nouvelle mais j'ai plein d'idée vous verrez, et plein d'alliés. D'ailleurs, il se trouve que j'ai accès à des armes moldus et à un tas d'autres trucs pratiques du même genre. De plus, j'ai une connaissance importante en droit des elfes de maison et autres sujets tout aussi inutiles.

Elle soupira :

\- Bon allez, déconnez pas ! Viens là Harry, que je te serre dans mes bras ! Et Ron, amène-toi ! Même Zabini si tu y tiens, mais c'est la dernière fois !

Et elle ouvrit grand les bras et le câlin devint vite général, une grande accolade ou tout le monde s'embrassait et se remontait le moral. Bref un grand moment d'échange, sentimental à souhait.

.

Mais s'il y en avait un qui n'était pas sentimental, c'était bien Draco Malfoy et celui-ci se trouvait justement dans la pièce, observant d'un œil critique, un sourcil négligemment levé, ce tas humain qu'était devenu ses amis et collègues.

\- Quand vous aurez fini les léchouilles, on pourra peut-être se remettre tous au lit !

Devant le manque total de réaction de son auditoire, il choisi le mépris et monta se coucher tout seul.

.

La conclusion de ce chapitre c'est qu'ils ne firent rien de la nuit que rattraper le temps perdu et pleurer leurs morts et qu'ils étaient tous fatigués le lendemain matin sauf Draco.

Et John qui avait fini par s'endormir dans un fauteuil.

Quand Draco se rendit à la cuisine, les yeux bouffis, en pyjamas, il fut d'abord désorienté. Comme dans beaucoup de maison la cuisine était la pièce où tout se jouait, les repas évidemment mais surtout les réunions générales et les grands projets. Et souvent animée.

Aussi fut-il surpris de voir tout le monde assis autour de la table, penché vers l'avant pour mieux écouter ce que disait en gesticulant un inconnu en jean (même si d'où il était, Draco ne voyait pas le jean).

Néanmoins, le jeune blond avait le sens des priorités, il continua donc sa route jusqu'au pain dont il se coupa deux tranches, il se servit un bol de café très fort et, armé de son petit déjeuner, envisagea de se faire une place à table par la force. Heureusement, sa réputation d'homme violent au réveil n'étant pas surfaite, quelqu'un se leva spontanément à son approche et il put déjeuner en paix pendant qu'on discutait stratégie à coté de lui.

Puisque son personnage était totalement insensible à son environnement, il est impossible à l'auteur d'expliquer, pour l'instant, le plan débattu mais on peut penser que Draco l'apprendra bien un jour ou l'autre… Afin de compenser les trous dans le script, nous allons nous attacher à un personnage un peu plus réceptif et un peu plus « du matin ».

Charlie Duncan avait 24 ans, il aurait bien aimé être auror mais le statut n'existait plus depuis la prise du ministère par Voldemort. Il avait rejoint Harry dès sa sortie de l'école et appartenait maintenant à son cercle d'amis. Il ne connaissait pas Hermione, même s'il avait déjà entendu parler d'elle. Et pour l'instant son avis sur la question était simple, elle était intelligente, ce qui se voyait tout de suite, elle arrivait avec des renforts, et merlin sait qu'ils en avaient besoin, elle était complètement flippante, et là-dessus, il rejoignait l'avis de plus de 60% des personnes rassemblées autour de cette table. Mais surtout, il la trouvait louche et peu fiable car elle arrivait de nulle part, d'où elle n'avait donné aucune nouvelle pendant 5 ans.

Charlie avait écouté le plan d'Hermione et maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était très idiot de leur part de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Utiliser des moyens moldus pour contrer l'ennemis tout en faisant en sorte qu'il ne détecte pas la supercherie avec une équipe de nettoyage, ça sentait déjà un début de retour sur l'ennemi. Un retour sur l'ennemi qui impliquait un retour de confiance des autres sorciers et donc plus de soutien, bref, un renversement total de la situation. Et vu comment le moldu expliquait ça, il y avait une suite à cette ébauche de plan. C'était génial ! Oui mais voilà, personne ne voulait d'une unité indépendante, même dirigée par Hermione en personne, c'était trop risqué et trop hasardeux. De l'autre côté, les moldus ne voulait personne d'autre qu'Hermione et Charlie avait bien compris pourquoi : c'est parce qu'elle était sous leurs ordres à eux.

La situation était bloquée jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione s'en mêle personnellement, jusque-là, elle s'était bornée à répondre aux questions des autres sorciers et à laisser son supérieur parler mais maintenant, ils étaient coincés car ils ne se comprenaient pas, ç'aurait été bête de tout rater si près du but. Et surtout elle voulait dormir un peu.

\- Ecoutez John Smith, ce qu'ils veulent dire c'est qu'avec un seul sorcier, vous promenez ici est trop dangereux, vous avez vu ce dont ils sont capables avec une baguette, c'est vrai que c'est dangereux, d'un autre coté, les sorciers ne savent pas se servir d'une arme et n'en connaissent pas les effets. Voilà ce que je propose, pendant une semaine, nous allons tenter une équipe totalement mixe pour que chacun se familiarise au technique de l'autre, ça n'engage à rien, juste pour faire connaissance et on décide à la fin de cette période d'essais, d'accord ? »

Personne ne sut que dire. Harry et Ron parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendus Hermione s'exprimer d'un ton si diplomatique, Charlie parce qu'il trouvait qu'elle avait une jolie voix, les autres parce qu'ils avaient juste envie de déjeuner et que reporter la discussion à dans une semaine semblait un bon moyen pour ça. C'est ainsi qu'on passa le reste de la matinée à mâcher tout en débattant des paires qu'on allait former et comme Hermione fut mis à l'écart car elle n'avait pas le droit d'assister aux négociations de l'ordre et comme Draco ne savait pas de quoi on parlait, ils ne réagirent pas quand on finit par décider qu'ils seraient dans le même groupe de repérage, avec Charlie et 3 moldus, un chacun, dont le Capitaine Smith-appelez-moi-John-à-la-fin !  
Leur équipe, ainsi que deux autres groupes, formeraient une section de reconnaissance, qui pourrait quadriller les zones où les mangemorts patrouillaient. Assurant ainsi la sécurité du quartier magique et des quelques familles sorcières qui y vivaient encore.

Quand on s'aperçut qu'ils ne l'avaient pas compris, on chargea Charlie –puisque c'est lui qui avait eu l'idée- de les prévenir. Puis tout le monde décampa, ce qui n'est vraiment pas sympa.

Charlie se retrouva donc seul avec Hermione qui avait fini par quitter la pièce et somnolait dans le salon.

\- Euh… Excusez-moi, miss Granger ?

\- Humm ? Oui ? Quoi ? Elle aperçut ensuite le jeune homme : oh, bonjour… ?

\- Je suis Charlie Duncan, j'étais à…

\- Serdaigle oui, je me souviens de toi, bonjour.

Charlie hésita un instant. Elle se souvenait de lui ? Il ne lui avait jamais parlé ! Ni même parlé à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, c'est tout juste s'il l'avait croisé 4 fois en 6 ans dans la même école. Effrayant !

\- Euh, je ne sais pas si tu as suivi mais je voulais juste te prévenir qu'on a fini par se décider pour les groupes.

\- Ah oui, les groupes… Et tu es avec qui ?

\- Euh… Toi.

\- Bien, bien. Alors nous en discuterons un peu avant de partir, pour décider des endroits qu'on va visiter et pour que tu ais le temps de demander à Harry ce que tu as le droit de me dire ou pas, elle baillait déjà.

\- …Toi et Draco.

\- Malfoy ! Elle se redressa aussitôt, Ah non, Zut ! J'avais dit au Capitaine Smith que je ne voulais pas !

\- Pourtant, c'est lui qui l'a proposé ! S'exclama Charlie, heureux de mettre la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Voilà qui ne m'étonne pas, grogna-t-elle. Bon, tant pis, je n'ai pas le choix !

Cela fit froncer les sourcils à Charlie qui s'assit sur un fauteuil proche.

\- Je ne comprends pas, tu ne sembles pas très obéissante et pourtant tu fais tout ce qu'il dit, ça n'est pas la réputation que tu avais à Poudlard !

\- Oh, mais si j'avais continué à n'en faire qu'à ma tête, je n'aurais jamais pu faire l'armée. Et puis, si tout le monde n'obéit qu'à ce qui lui chante, on n'en sort plus. Il y a des gens qui sont là pour décider et chacun commence par leur obéir. Puis peu à peu, on grimpe les échelons et on a alors aussi des décisions à prendre, c'est comme ça que ça marche.

\- Mais ici, tu n'es pas chez les moldus, tu as un grade ici aussi, tu as été proche d'Harry, ce qui te donne de l'importance !

\- J'ai choisi en quittant le monde sorcier de devenir moldu et d'entrer dans l'armée, c'est cette Hermione-ci que tu as sous les yeux. Je ne veux pas que tout redevienne comme avant mon départ et d'abord, ça n'est pas possible, je pourrais être une espionne de Voldy ou sous la contrainte : je suis partie trop longtemps. C'est un grade que je dois regagner, tu comprends ? Lui expliqua-t-elle gentiment.

Charlie ne répondit pas. Oui, il comprenait, et il y avait même déjà pensé. Mais s'il avait été à sa place il n'aurait pas aimé être mis de côté, interdit d'assister aux réunions ou même de participer aux décisions de l'ordre après l'avoir fait pendant longtemps aux côtés d'Harry.

Elle lui sourit simplement et se rassit plus confortablement dans le fauteuil.

\- Réveillez-moi quand le Cap'taine dira qu'il veut partir. Et elle ferma les yeux, et s'endormit surement aussitôt.

Charlie fut nommé pour accompagner Hermione partout afin de vérifier sa fiabilité.

Il trouvait ça, à la fois génial d'être à ce point digne de confiance, flippant car si Hermione était un espion, elle pouvait le tuer en 5 secondes et passionnant car il découvrait totalement le monde moldu où il l'accompagnait, avec le capitaine Smith pour prendre des ordres des supérieurs de l'armée, de plus Hermione était une source d'information continue.

Il découvrit donc en une semaine, qu'Hermione méprisait Malfoy et qu'ils s'ignoraient d'une manière très professionnelle, qu'une mitraillette fait beaucoup de bruit et tue aussi vite qu'un Avada. Et surtout il apprit beaucoup de choses sur les elfes de maison car tout le monde semblait prendre un malin plaisir à vérifier l'identité d'Hermione en lui posant des colles là-dessus.

Une semaine plus tard lors d'une grande réunion dans la base militaire londonienne, on forma donc deux escadrilles de 20 personnes, moitié sorcière, moitié moldue pour harceler l'ennemi en permanence. Dirigée par le Capitaine Smith pour l'une et par un autre Smith, lieutenant celui-là pour l'autre, en binôme avec Draco. Car tout le monde avait trouvé plus sage de séparer Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy.

Et il se trouve qu'en trois semaines, la panique commençait déjà à se rependre parmi les mangemorts car tout le monde ignorait encore l'implication des moldus dans la guerre.

C'est donc ainsi qu'Hermione redevint un tiers du célèbre trio ex-Griffondore de Poudlard.

Finalement, constata Charlie, le seul qui restait insensible à cette avancée vers la victoire était le même qui ne montrait déjà rien quand on avançait vers la défaite : Draco Malfoy.

« Quel flegme britannique ! » songea le jeune homme, admiratif.

.

.

 _Haha, je vous avais dit qu'elle était bizarre ma Hermione !_

 _Et Charlie, vous l'aimez bien ? Parce que j'en parle pas beaucoup, et en fait, on n'en parlera jamais beaucoup, mais il est très gentil, je vous le dis. Si vous deviez le rencontrer, vous le trouveriez adorable. Vraiment. Et il est charmant. Le charme britannique, vous savez ? Hé bien, il l'a. Mais il est aussi un peu niais. Enfin, niais pour un Serdaigle. Bref, j'aime Charlie, son côté discret et pragmatique et ses petites fossettes trop cute. Voilà c'est dit._

 _A bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 3 : Armée

Bonjour !

Voilà une petite réunion bien réaliste.

Je vais éviter les scènes de violence durant les batailles ou en tout cas, j'essayerai de penser à prévenir avant. Mais si quelque chose vous choque dans la suite de l'histoire, s'il vous plait, prévenez-moi que je change les ratings et que je rajoute des grands ATTENTIONs au prologue.

Merci.

.

 _Base militaire, nord de Londres :_

\- Vous menez une guerre passive depuis 4 ans et tout ce que vous y avez gagné c'est quelques assassinats en règle et une meilleure base arrière pour les deux camps… Mais vous vous êtes retrouvé face à face des fois ?

\- Euh… Non.

\- En quatre ans ?!

\- Ben non.

\- Mais ! Vous faites la guerre comme des fichus Femelles !

Et le mot était clairement insultant dans sa bouche. Un toussotement dans son dos le fit se redresser légèrement et pâlir.

\- Pardon Général, je… Je parlais pas de vous.

\- Continuez, susurra la femme d'un air dangereux.

Sous l'air hébété d'Harry, le soldat repoussa sa chaise et se mit à faire les 100 pas devant lui.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement jouez à la bataille navale depuis le début ! C'est juste… dingue !

\- Il faut croire que si, répondit l'homme à la cicatrice, légèrement remonté. Ça n'a pas empêché les pertes cela dit.

\- Mais ça a fait durer les choses inutilement, répliqua le soldat. Vous savez combien de temps ça prend à un pays de se relever économiquement ? Vous savez à quel point la population est lésée par les guerres qui durent ?

\- Surement pas aussi bien que vous, répondit Harry aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait. Mais vous oubliez que nous sommes en infériorité numérique et que la magie permet de disparaître en moins d'une seconde. Ça a tendance à compliquer un peu les choses. Vous croyez que ça m'amuse ?! Que j'aime recevoir des mauvaises nouvelles ? Je ne VEUX pas me battre, c'est vrai !

Je ne VEUX pas appeler ça une guerre,

Je veux seulement éviter les morts et les destructions, j'essaie de le contenir, pas de le battre. Il ne faut tuer QUE Voldemort pour arrêter cette folie, et c'est ce pour quoi je me bas, pour ne PAS tuer. Vous ne comprenez pas : je m'en fiche ! Je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça ! Je n'ai rien demandé, merde !

Il y eut un blanc, et Harry pensa leur avoir fait comprendre sa vision, un peu naïve et optimiste, mais il y croyait et c'est ce qui faisait sa force.

.

Evidemment, les choses se passent souvent différemment de ce qu'on espère.

\- J'y crois pas ! Vous avez entendu ? S'exclama le soldat, prenant son général à témoin. Il veut se lever le matin à 7 heures, aller se battre un peu, et rentrer à la maison après une dure journée de guerre. Hé, faut se réveiller un peu ! C'est plus l'école là ! C'est la vraie vie ! Vous prenez vos dimanches aussi ? Incroyable ! Incroyable ! C'est juste… Haaaa !

Le cri de frustration du militaire amusa la femme que dissimula son rire en une petite toux.

Une fois calmé, le soldat cessa de tourner en rond en s'arrachant les cheveux et se rassit. La réunion d'état-major –comme l'avait appelée Hermione, se déroulait très bizarrement, pensa Harry. Il avait naïvement imaginé qu'ils auraient des difficultés à concevoir la magie et son usage et qu'il faudrait qu'il explique tout, tout le temps. Mais il semblait que c'était plutôt lui qui avait des choses à comprendre.

\- Bon, ok, admettons que vous ayez réussi à rester en sous-marin et, ok, ça a peut-être évité le pire pour vous jusqu'à maintenant, parce que vous n'êtes pas prêts. Mais maintenant on est là, on va ranger les petits soldats de plomb dans les cartons et on va gagner cette guerre vite fait, bien fait.

\- Vous… Avez des idées ?

\- Mais pleeeeiiiin ! On fait la guerre depuis des siècles en Angleterre, vous êtes des amateurs !

\- Euh… Mais on est en guerre quand même, crut bon de préciser Harry. Ce tacticien était juste complètement fêlé. On parlait quand même de tuer des gens, là !

\- Ouais, ouais. Bon alors. On va avoir besoin de cartes. De plans. Tout ça. Vous avez ?

Harry haussa les épaules et, se représentant le monde sorcier et les châteaux qui le peuplaient, il agita sa baguette vers la table, aussitôt une carte 3D apparût.

\- Wow !

Le tacticien recula de plusieurs pas sous la surprise avant d'avancer à nouveau, il passa la main à travers un arbre puis regarda ses doigts avant de siffler légèrement d'admiration.

\- Ça c'est cool ! Comme dans Avatar, ouais !

Cela fit sourire Harry, la femme s'approcha également et observa la carte.

\- Les aurors avec qui nous avons travaillés n'ont jamais osé nous en montrer autant. C'est impressionnant, dit-elle. Cependant, c'est assez compliqué. Les rues qui se chevauchent… J'en reconnais quelques-unes. Et il y a des trous, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Ouais, soupira le sorcier. Il y a des… aberrations. La magie permet en quelque sorte de superposer deux plans de réalité. Et il y a des lieux protégés que je ne peux pas vous montrer ou que je n'ai jamais vus… Il existe cependant des moldus –des sans pouvoirs, qui ont la capacité de résister à la magie. Ils sont souvent considérés comme fous car il est impossible d'appréhender les superpositions dues à la magie en entier… Mais la magie n'a aucun impact sur eux, ils voient toutes les illusions, les sorts ne les touchent pas, etc. C'est très rare mais ça arrive. Si on en trouve un, il pourrait nous aider à voir au travers de ces sorts de protection.

Les deux militaires le regardaient comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

\- Eh bien, M. Potter, c'est la première idée militairement intelligente que je vous entends professer. Je suis choqué. Vous êtes un tacticien dans l'âme en fait ! C'est brillant. En savoir plus sur l'ennemi est capital. Nous chercherons un tel homme. Voldemort est-il au courant ?

\- Aucune idée, c'est Hermione qui me l'a cité d'un livre quand nous étions à l'école. Je lui demanderai.

\- Hermione ? Interrogea la femme.

\- Elle était en Irak avec moi, Général, une bonne recrue, discrète et efficace. Accro à l'adrénaline, grogna le soldat.

La femme hocha la tête. Harry se demanda un instant si ils avaient connu une Hermione différente, ou si c'était lui qui ne la connaissait pas vraiment.

\- Bon commençons. Quelle stratégie utilisez-vous actuellement ?

\- Eh bien, lâcha Harry, c'était une idée d'Hermione, elle a rencontré vos euh… collègues et nous allons former plus d'équipes...

Et voilà comment les choses sérieuses commencèrent.

.

.

Le lendemain, dans une grande salle de réunion, les premiers membres moldus des futures équipes mixtes magie/moldus étaient réunis pour apprendre la vérité sur un monde qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Et aussi apprendre à y survivre.

.

* * *

.

Hermione venait d'intégrer le MI6 mais avait habité jusque-là dans le QG de l'armée de l'air qui lui était à présent inaccessible. Elle n'avait pas d'endroit où vivre sauf au QG de l'ordre. Elle avait donc simplement squatté en toute discrétion un des fauteuils du salon et n'avait parlé de son problème à personne. Et tout le monde pensait bêtement qu'elle était simplement la première levée et la dernière couchée.

Tout le monde jusqu'à cet incident qui se passa le lendemain de la réunion d'Etat-major :

Il était 7 heures quand Draco descendit vers la cuisine et rentra malencontreusement dans Hermione. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment et le silence se fit dans la maison : tout le monde attendait l'explosion. Mais rien ne vint, ils se regardaient simplement, avec des yeux un peu bouffis pour Draco et parfaitement habillée et réveillée pour Hermione.

\- Granger, grogna finalement le jeune homme, pas que tu me déranges mais j'en ai assez de te trouver toujours ici quand j'y passe. Tu ne penses pas que tu ferais mieux de te trouver une chambre plutôt que passer toutes tes nuits dans mon putain de salon ?!

Tout le monde hoqueta. Pas parce que Draco avait été vulgaire –ça tout le monde était habitué, ni même parce qu'il avait dit que la maison lui appartenait –c'était vrai après tout, mais parce que tout le monde venait d'apprendre qu'Hermione n'avait pas-de-logement-oh-mon-Dieu !

Elle haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je ne reçois pas de salaire par le MI5 qui a décidé que j'étais une sorcière et donc pas de leur ressort –même si je dois quand même leur obéir, bizarrement. Je ne peux simplement plus me payer un appart moldu et je ne pense pas que tu vas me loger gratuitement Malfoy, puisque tu fais payer un loyer à tout le monde ici présent. Tu ne vas pas risquer la révolution quand même. Malfoy, si tu m'offres le salaire, tout le monde va réclamer la même chose, tu sais. Susurra-t-elle.

\- Oh mais si, Granger, tu vas payer un salaire. Tu vas payer en nature même !

Devant le froncement de sourcils de sa vis-à-vis, le sourire du garçon s'élargie. Puis elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ah tu rêves Malfoy, je ne ferais pas ça pour toi, même pour dormir dans un lit !

\- Oh allez, j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.

Là, Ginny eut de sérieux doutes, il ne voulait quand même pas qu'elle… Mais ils se détestaient !

\- Grangie, mon cœur, personne ne fait ça mieux que toi !

Comment il pouvait savoir ça bon sang ?! Ils ne se fréquentaient pas à Poudlard, ça Ginny en était sure. Alors pourquoi il… Oh ! C'est trop romantique, se dit la rousse, il l'aime en secret et il est prêt à tout pour elle ! C'est trop mignon, soupira-t-elle.

\- Va te faire foutre Malfoy, rugit Hermione, t'es qu'un abruti et pour la centième fois, je ne ferais pas ton putain de ménage !

\- S'il te plait ? dit Malfoy. Et tout le monde se demanda s'il allait survivre jusqu'à la nuit.

\- … fit le cerveau de Ginny dont l'enthousiasme retombait brusquement.

Mais Hermione fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du propriétaire des lieux.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée !

Et elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

Inconsciemment tout le monde se pencha légèrement vers eux pour essayer de mieux entendre mais rien ne filtra. Quelques regards se croisèrent, interrogateurs, avant de retourner illico à leurs thés quand Hermione jeta un regard dans leur direction.

Finalement Draco rit avant de serrer la main à la jeune fille.

\- D'accord, tu as raison ! Bienvenue à la maison, nouvelle locataire !

Puis il s'adressa à la cantonade :

\- Que ce soit bien clair pour tous, cette jeune femme est mon invité d'honneur, avec le prix qu'elle va payer, elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut, y compris annexer la plus grande chambre de la maison après la mienne, par conséquent, Harry, tu déménages.

\- Mais, mais… Bafouilla ce dernier.

\- Parfait, tu passes à coté, c'est la deuxième plus grande tu sais. Il se tourna vers Hermione : je savais qu'on pourrait s'entendre à la fin. Tu es une fine négociatrice.

Elle haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Je sais ce que je vaux. Merci Malfoy, j'espère ne pas te recroiser de sitôt.

\- Et moi de même, Grangie. Bon où est le café ? Lança le jeune homme, reprenant ainsi son ton grognant du matin, qui lui servait à terroriser toute la maisonnée.

Et tout le monde fit semblant de faire autre chose afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de Draco trop tôt le matin.

.

Ginny se tourna vers Charlie à côté d'elle.

\- Tu savais qu'Hermione n'avait pas de chambre, en fait ?

\- Ben oui, lâcha le garçon.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ?

\- Personne n'a demandé ! Et puis, je pensais que tout le monde savait puisque Draco n'arrêtait pas d'y faire allusion et que personne ne relevait alors que c'était souvent vraiment méchant. Maintenant, je sais que personne n'avait compris. Il haussa les épaules. Inutile de me fusiller du regard, vous êtes tous coupables.

\- Il a raison Gin', ce n'est pas grave, et c'est réglé maintenant. Dit Harry. Grâce à Draco, merci d'ailleurs. Dit-il à celui-ci.

\- Mmh mmh, répondit-il. De toute façon, pour le prix qu'elle va payer, ç'aurait été bête de refuser. Donc, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

\- D'ailleurs comment elle va payer si elle n'a plus de salaire ? S'inquiéta Ginny.

\- Si elle ne peut pas, tu me le dis, je paierai pour elle. Se proposa Harry.

\- Vous inquiétez pas, elle aura les moyens puisqu'elle ne va pas payer en gallions.

\- Pas en gallions ? S'inquiéta Ginny.

\- Nope ! Répondit-il joyeusement.

\- Mais…

\- Rha, ne vous en mêlez pas, c'est une grande fille, Granger, non ? Alors lâchez-moi, je mange !

Personne ne répondit rien. Et on n'en reparla plus. Même quand Draco augmenta le loyer de tout le monde sauf Hermione, même quand il commença à faire des réflexions étranges sur le fait qu'embêter Harry était toujours gratuit… En fait on n'en parla même pas quand Hermione avoua qu'elle ne payait rien et que Malfoy avait accepté juste pour qu'Harry cesse d'occuper la meilleure chambre et d'être son voisin de palier.

.

* * *

Hermione travaillait la plupart du temps avec son groupe de reconnaissance. Elle était surprise d'avoir réussi à garder le secret des groupes mixtes sorciers/moldus plus d'une semaine, mais elle se disait que les Mangemorts devaient trouver la présence de moldus dans le monde magique trop improbable pour comprendre le subterfuge. La haine était vraiment un gros handicap pour les pions de Voldemorts. Ils perdaient toute raison et se trouvaient incapables de comprendre ce qu'ils affrontaient. C'est ce qui l'avait poussé à étudier la culture sorcière dès son admission à Poudlard : l'ignorance était un handicap et elle ignorait alors tout sur le monde magique. Comment savoir comment te défendre de ton ennemi si tu ignores même qui il est ?

Ce soir-là, elle était tombée sans faire exprès sur Harry et Ron qui discutaient avec Ginny dans la cuisine. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'assister aux réunions de l'Ordre, mais elle avait entendu son nom, donc elle toqua et entra.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

\- Un de nos contacts chez les mange-crottes a demandé à voir Harry. On envoie toujours Harry parce qu'il voit le mieux la magie noire, ajouta rapidement Ron pour se justifier.

Hermione haussa les épaules. S'il voulait mettre en danger leur général bêtement, l'Ordre était libre de le faire.

Comprenant ses pensées, Harry précisa que ce contact-là était au-dessus de tout soupçon et digne de confiance. En fait, le problème n'était pas de savoir si il allait la contacter mais comment. Car ce contact était limité sans ses déplacements et Harry aussi. C'est ainsi que la technique de réflexion la plus classique de l'Ordre du Phénix fut révéler à la jeune soldat :

\- Que ferait Hermione Granger ?

Personne n'avait de réponse intelligente à proposer et donc ne prit la parole. Quand la réalité les frappa : ils avaient Hermione Granger à table, et pouvait donc lui poser directement la question ! Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, plein d'espoir.

Celle-ci fronçait les sourcils et regardait vers le plafond en réfléchissant :

\- Elle est limité au pays de Galle, c'est plutôt vaste comme territoire. Et le tabou sur son nom permet à Voldy de te trouver là-bas en quelques secondes, sans compter sa mainmise sur ce terrain. Le monde moldu est à rejeté parce que les Gallois sont presque aussi puissants que les Mangemorts en magie noire. Les territoires vastes sont occupés par des créatures magiques, souvent belliqueuses. Il nous reste la côte. Au Nord, on aura moins de chance de tomber sur des moldus éduqués à la magie puisque historiquement, les gallois du nord étaient plutôt anti-magie. Je vois bien un coin. Si tu peux communiquer avec ton contact, tu devrais lui donner rendez-vous vers le Gronant, si elle connait. C'était un repère de druides blancs, donc ils ont évidemment été décimé par les druides noirs il y a plusieurs siècles, mais personne ne pratiquant la magie noire n'aimerait vivre près de ces terres tant elles sont imprégnées de bonté.

On grand silence suivit ses réflexions.

\- Bah quoi ? Vous m'avez demandé ce que j'en pensais, non ?

\- Je ne me souvenais pas que tu ais jamais été aussi intéressé par l'histoire de la magie à Poudlard, remarqua Ginny.

Hermione rougit légèrement mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Le Gronant est super pour la relaxation. Depuis que je suis en Angleterre, pour échapper à la magie noire, c'est là que je vais. Les cercles des druides sont des barrières contre la magie noire. Et partout autour, elle est également plus faible.

La discussion reprit doucement grâce à ces informations et finalement, Harry partit prévenir son contact de le retrouver au Gronant et le groupe se dispersa.

Ron conclu avec son habituel tact :

\- On était vraiment mauvais à ce « Que ferait Hermione Granger ? ». Cette technique fonctionne beaucoup mieux depuis qu'on a la vraie Hermione Granger pour répondre à cette question.

.

La vraie difficulté arriva quand Harry repéra le Gronant pour son transplanage. Depuis peu, ils avaient un ordinateur au QG et s'en servaient pour faire du repérage géographique, mais bizarrement, le Gronant était protégé par le secret militaire et les images aériennes étaient indisponibles. Heureusement, ils avaient accès à d'autres sources de données. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas transplaner sans image mentale. C'est pourquoi Hermione fut du voyage.

Par transplanage d'escorte, elle emmena Harry à côté d'un cercle de pierres dressées monumentales qui leur imposa un silence respectueux pendant quelques secondes.

\- C'est incroyable que personne ne connaisse cet endroit ! Un lieu interdit de magie noire…

\- Je n'entrerai pas dans le cercle si j'étais toi, répondit la jeune femme, on a tous un peu de magie noire en nous, et se la faire arracher par les pierres n'est pas une partie de plaisir !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil légèrement soucieux à son ancienne meilleure amie, mais ne dit rien et se dirigea vers les pierres.

Par curiosité, il passa la main entre deux menhirs puis, ne sentant rien, traversa la barrière dressée et se plaça au centre du cercle.

\- Je ne vois pas trop ce que tu voulais dire, Mione.

Après cette phrase, Harry se retourna pour faire face à son amie mais elle le regardait avec un mélange d'envie et de regrets.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je ne peux pas traverser le cercle sans danger Harry, ma magie est trop grise. Seule une magie pure peut le faire. C'est pour ça que tu es l'élu, ta magie se régénère constamment. Je suis sure que tu as déjà jeté un impardonnable et pourtant, regarde-toi, blanc comme un nouveau-né.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Mais Hermione passait déjà à un autre sujet.

\- N'oublie pas, Harry, ne prononce pas Son nom ici !

\- A quel point ma magie est différente de la tienne, Mione ?

Mais un pop significatif empêcha la griffondore de répondre et les deux partisans de l'Ordre sortirent leurs baguettes dans un même mouvement. La silhouette qui apparut de derrière un arbre fit sourire Harry qui rangea son arme et sortit du cercle de druide pour aller à la rencontre de la femme qui les avait rejoint.

Elle portait une longue cape noire épaisse et de qualité évidente qui s'entrouvrait sur une robe vert foncée. Elle devait avoir environ 40 ans mais marchait d'une manière dynamique qui empêcha Hermione de se relaxer complètement. Cette femme savait bouger.

\- Hermione, je te présente Mrs Doughn, l'une de nos espionnes les plus efficaces.

\- Pourquoi le pays de Galles ? Attaqua aussitôt la griffondore.

\- C'est mon territoire, je n'ai pas le droit de le quitter.

La femme haussa les épaules et continua :

\- Mon mari nous a liés à Voldemort magiquement et il peut donc limiter mes déplacements ou en tout cas, les surveiller. Je ne pensais pas que vous connaîtriez cet endroit. Je l'ai moi-même découvert par hasard en suivant une piste de magie inconnu qui a disparu ici.

\- C'est Hermione qui connait tous les chemins de son pays, avoua Harry en souriant.

Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent. Sarah Doughn était calme et posée mais voyait bien qu'elle n'inspirait pas confiance à la meilleure amie d'Harry.

\- Hermione Granger, votre retour était une rumeur que je pensais infondée, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Celle-ci répondit d'un simple signe de tête et se plaça derrière Harry? Prenant une pose de garde du corps qui lui permettait de ne pas interagir avec l'espionne tout en entendant la discussion.

Un silence gêné s'installa et l'élu regardait, étonné, sa meilleure amie et sa meilleure espionne. La première avait pris une pause militaire et regardait vers l'horizon sans ciller tandis que l'autre affichait un micro-sourire ironique. Il prit le parti d'ignorer les secrets des deux femmes.

\- Très bien, maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance… Harry se tourna vers l'espionne, qu'est-ce qui se passe Sarah, pourquoi tu nous as fait appeler en urgence ?

La femme se tourna vers lui,

\- Un mangemort se targue depuis hier soir de savoir pourquoi vous avez réussi à nous mettre en échec à ce point depuis un moment. Je vois ta nouvelle recrue Harry, même si elle est impressionnante, tu ne me feras pas croire qu'elle a abattu tous ces Mangemorts toute seule.

\- En fait, non. Admit-il. Et si ce type sait effectivement quelque chose, il vaut mieux qu'il ne parle jamais. Enfin, j'imagine que la vérité arrivera aux oreilles de Qui-tu-sais un jour ou l'autre mais je préférerais que ça ne soit pas dans les prochains jours.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en dévisageant la femme devant lui, pourtant bien plus âgée que lui et qui attendait qu'il ait une idée et qu'il lui donne un ordre. Un instant la tête lui tourna de tout ce poids sur ses épaules et il vacilla. Depuis cette année, il sentait qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus la force de supporter toute cette responsabilité. Mais comme il y a si longtemps, une main se posa discrètement dans son dos pour le maintenir debout et lui donner du courage, c'était une demande silencieuse, as-tu besoin d'aide ? Et il fut heureux d'avoir emmené Hermione avec lui. Comme Ron, elle savait quand intervenir pour l'aider. Sarah suivait très attentivement leur échange silencieux

\- Sarah, interrompit Hermione, sait-tu qui il est ?

\- Je n'ai pas vu son visage mais j'ai reconnu sa voix. Je suis presque sure de savoir qui il est.

\- Et tu pourrais… Faire en sorte qu'il se taise ? Proposa Hermione.

\- J'ai déjà essayé, protesta la femme. Je l'ai convaincu d'attendre une audience du Lord pour lui annoncer la nouvelle plutôt que d'y aller tout de suite. Mais la rumeur cours. Bientôt, il sera surement invité à s'exprimer… Mais du coup, il est devenu un peu parano et il a protégé sa chambre au maximum.

\- Je vois.

Le silence suivit et chacun réfléchissait au moyen de faire taire l'informateur.

\- Il va nous falloir attirer l'attention de Super-mangemort ailleurs, dit-elle enfin. Nous savons qu'il a commencé à rechercher Harry et la planque. Nous comptons le faire venir à nous plutôt que d'attendre qu'il nous trouve.

Harry hocha la tête, ils avaient déjà parlé de ça quand il avait annoncé aux autres que Voldemort avait recommencé à le traquer.

\- Mais pour ça, il est important qu'il ne connaisse pas notre nouvelle arme. Il faut que cet homme se taise, quitte à ce qu'il meure. Nous pourrions organiser une expédition-suicide pour garder ce secret.

Harry grimaça, ça lui faisait penser aux Talibans chez les moldus… Il ouvrit de grands yeux, elle ne pensait quand même pas à se suicider ?

\- Sarah, il faut que tu réussisses à nous donner la position exacte de sa chambre, il est à quel étage ? Continua-t-elle.

\- Au dernier, juste sous le toit. Il a tellement agacé le maître la dernière fois qu'il a été relégué au dernier rang chez les Mangemorts, après même les nouveaux venus.

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent.

\- Au dernier, sérieusement ? Alors, ça devrait être très facile ! Harry, j'ai une idée, est-ce que tu me laisserais prendre le risque d'essayer ?

\- Essayer quoi, Hermione ? Tu ne peux pas arriver dans sa chambre par magie et te faire exploser devant lui en l'entraînant dans la mort, tu n'arriverais jamais à enter dans sa chambre.

\- Mais je peux toujours la survoler et lâcher au-dessus de sa chambre quelque chose d'assez puissant pour faire imploser tout l'étage, sans tenir compte des sorts de sa chambre.

\- Personne ne peut voler aussi haut en balais. Rétorqua l'espionne, le Maître a installé des protections presque jusqu'au ciel.

\- Ce n'est pas au balais que je pensais, même si en fait, ça serai possible avec un sort de tête-en-bulle. Mais si Vol... Machin a installé des barrières anti-magie aussi, tu as raison ! S'empressa d'ajouter la jeune fille face au regard de mépris de son ainée.

\- Sans balais, tu ne peux tout simplement pas y aller, fit remarquer intelligemment la femme.

\- J'ai une solution à ce problème.

\- Alors peut-être… Carlson est seul à l'étage, il n'a pas pu protéger toute la pièce… ça peut marcher… Mais s'il transplane ?

\- C'est là qu'on a besoin de toi, Sarah. As-tu déjà pratiqué un rituel d'immobilisation ?

\- Non, ça ne s'apprend pas exactement à Poudlard…

\- Je vais te montrer. Ça va te retirer beaucoup d'énergie, honnêtement, ça peut peut-être même te tuer si tu es trop fatiguée. Veux-tu quand même essayer ?

\- Explique-moi d'abord.

\- Il faut pratiquer le rituel de façon à encercler totalement la pièce, les quatre coins au sol ET ceux au plafond. Plus la surface est grande, plus c'est épuisant. La limite est tout un manoir, je crois. Toi, il va falloir que tu t'attaques à tout l'étage et que tu ailles sur le toit aussi, tu comprends ? Je te conseille d'avoir un port-au-loin prêt pour partir car tu n'auras surement plus la force de transplaner après, même de l'extérieur de la zone. De plus, tu dois faire ça quand il est déjà dans sa chambre, peu de temps avant que je ne lance l'explosion pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de s'en rendre compte.

Sarah acquiesça.

\- J'ai compris l'idée. Mais je ne veux pas faire ça pour rien. Un sort ne marchera pas, tu vas devoir utiliser autre chose pour faire exploser l'étage. Il faut que ça marche du premier coup.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Harry.

\- Je ne peux pas décider de te révéler ce que je vais faire. C'est à Harry de choisir s'il te le dit ou pas.

\- Si tu es prise, tu ne dois pas parler Sarah. Pour l'instant, à part ce plan, tu ne sais rien de trop compromettant. Enfin, sauf le retour d'Hermione. Si je te le dis, tu sauras quelque chose qui peut valoir ta mort. C'est-à-dire que si tu es prise, tu devras immédiatement chercher à protéger cette information en en éliminant la source, toi. Expliqua Harry.

\- Tu veux dire que je dois vaincre ou mourir ?

\- Exactement.

\- Je peux gérer ça. Répondit-elle.

\- Ok, Hermione, montre-lui le rituel anti-transplanage. Tu ne devras faire aucun bruit Doughn. Sinon, tout est cuit. Vu ?

\- C'est bon Potter, j'ai un minimum d'expérience.

\- Tu as raison. Vas-y Hermione.

Après avoir appris le rituel, et une fois que tout le monde se soit mis d'accord sur l'heure, Harry expliqua à Sarah comment ils pouvaient voler sans balais et tuer sans magie et la nouvelle alliance que l'ordre avait fait avec les moldus. Puis tout le monde transplana chez soi.

.

Hermione se rendit aussitôt au bunker de l'armée.

Elle voulait aller bombarder le dernier étage de et pour cela, devait obtenir le droit de piloter cette nuit.

Mais elle fut aussitôt renvoyée au QG de l'Ordre où se trouvait en fait le capitaine Smith, son coordinateur.

\- S'il vous plait Capitaine, vous savez que je suis un bon pilote, je suis capable d'assurer cette mission. J'ai même les compétences magiques pour m'échapper en cas de problème.

\- Je m'en fiche de vos compétences magiques Granger. S'il y a problème, vous pouvez y rester, ça m'est égal.

\- Alors vous acceptez que j'y aille ?

\- Non. Je précisais juste un point. Je crois toujours qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit quelqu'un d'un peu plus expérimenté.

\- Mais il ne pourra pas savoir si la maison est protégée. Si ça se trouve, il ne pourra même pas la voir ! Protesta Hermione.

\- Que croyez-vous lieutenant, vous n'êtes sûrement pas la seule sorcière de l'armée.

Cela calma quelque temps Hermione, le temps de trouver de nouveaux arguments…

\- Je ne crois pas qu'Harry acceptera d'envoyer quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas.

\- Vous croyez ? Je crois qu'il le fera si vous lui assurez que le pilote est bon.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai ça. Et comment va-t-il trouver le manoir ?

\- Vous l'y guiderai.

\- Je refuse.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Pourquoi j'accepterais ? Je ne suis pas obligée de vous obéir, vous ne me payez même pas !

\- C'est l'argent votre problème ?! S'exclama-t-il ébahi.

\- L'argent est le nerf de la guerre. Clama-t-elle en colère. Non attendez, je ne voulait pas dire ça, se rattrapa-t-elle, je veux juste dire que personne n'est aussi qualifié que moi pour cette mission et vous le savez !

\- Il n'empêche que tous les avions de cet état vous sont inaccessibles.

\- Je suis une sorcière vous vous souvenez ? Je fais ce que je veux.

Elle s'en alla en claquant la porte derrière elle. John Smith resta silencieux un instant puis s'excusa auprès de public qui avait suivi toute la scène avant de suivre la même direction que la jeune fille.

Draco entra juste après en observa tout le monde, toujours silencieux, assis. Avec parfois des friandises dans les mains.

\- Je viens de voir Granger débouler comme une sauvage suivie d'un moldu hystérique dans mes escaliers. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Harry a prévu la mission aérienne qu'Hermione lui a suggérée, elle veut être le pilote pour la mission mais le moldu qui donne des ordres a refusé que ce soit elle, alors il a menacé d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre. Ils se sont disputés : elle a insinué qu'elle ne suivrait pas ses ordres, il lui a dit qu'elle n'aurait pas de machine qui vole, elle l'a menacé d'utilisé la magie, elle est sortie, il l'a suivie. Répondit Ron d'une voie monotone.

\- Cool. Lâcha Draco. Alors, on peut peut-être passer à table en attendant le prochain épisode ?

Malheureusement pour lui, personne n'eut le temps de lui répondre et, comme il ne s'était toujours pas écarté de la porte, il se la prit violemment dans le dos quand le moldu-qui-donnait-des-ordres-selon-Ron l'ouvrit en criant :

\- Je me moque que vous vous enfermiez dans votre pièce lieutenant, je sais que vous respectez les ordres alors suivez celui-ci, je ne veux pas vous voir sortir de cette pièce de la soirée… Oh pardon monsieur Malfoy, je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver là ! Tout va bien ?

Draco grommela quelque chose tandis que tout le monde retenait son souffle. Personne ne fit même attention à ce qu'hurla Hermione en retour. Qu'allait faire Malfoy ?

\- Je me trouve déjà d'une tolérance extrême en acceptant un moldu dans ma maison sans faire payer une taxe supplémentaire à Harry (qui s'exclama « Pourquoi toujours moi ?! »). Commença Draco d'une voie froide. Mais je crois qu'en fait, c'est une erreur. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous cessiez simplement de venir ici Monsieur Smith car il semble que vous provoquiez la colère autour de vous.  
Je sais qu'il faut marcher sur la pointe des pieds quand Granger est énervée comme je sais qu'il vaut mieux ne pas marcher du tout quand je présente les mêmes symptômes. Etes-vous suicidaire Smith, que vous titillez les nerfs de ceux qu'il vaut mieux amadouer ? Est-ce la mort que vous cherchez ? J'ai déjà vu Granger tuer quelqu'un en un battement de cil avec ces armes qui sont votre seul pouvoir alors je vous précise simplement que je peux vous tuer plus vite qu'elle avec une baguette.

John Smith avait très fortement blanchi. Mais personne n'intervenait. Pour les raisons mêmes qu'il venait de citer et aussi parce que Smith n'agaçait pas que Draco.

\- Néanmoins, je prendrais sur moi cette fois. Vous pourrez revenir demain si vous faîtes en sorte de nous éviter à tous une soirée difficile. Je veux que Granger ne soit pas chiante à mourir ce soir Smith, faites en sorte de la contenter, que mon diner se passe bien. C'est clair ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il continua sa route vers la cuisine. Il ne s'était même pas tourné pour parler à Smith constata Ginny.

.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le retour d'Hermione interrompit le petit-déjeuner.

Elle s'effondra simplement à la table avant d'engouffrer plusieurs tartines de confiture. Quand elle eut fini de manger, elle se leva.

\- Harry ? Je peux faire mon compte-rendu à mon réveil ? J'aimerai aller me coucher maintenant. Demanda-t-elle.

\- Dis-moi simplement si tu as réussi.

\- Oui.

\- Alors d'accord. Bonne nuit.

\- Merci. Oh et Draco ?

Comme c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appeler par son prénom, celui-ci releva la tête de son thé.

\- Merci d'avoir parlé à mon supérieur.

\- De rien, bonne nuit. Répondit-il poliment.

Elle lui fit simplement un signe de tête pour le remercier et sorti.

Un regard insistant força Draco à se désintéressé de nouveau son déjeuner.

\- Qu'est-ce que se passe Ginny, pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tu es gentil, Draco. Dit-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils, c'était bien la première fois qu'on l'accusait d'être gentil !

\- Ne m'insulte pas Weasley, il est trop tôt.

\- Tu n'étais pas fâché contre le moldu hier, tu as fait semblant pour qu'il prenne Hermione pour la mission. Pour lui rendre service.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Ginny ?

\- Déjà, tu vis avec nous depuis un moment, quand quelqu'un ne fait pas exprès, tu ne t'énerves pas d'habitude, tu attends seulement des excuses. Par contre quand tu t'énerves, tu regardes toujours les gens dans les yeux pour leur faire encore plus peur. Hier, tu es juste resté dos à lui alors qu'il s'était déjà excusé. Tu as été gentil !

Elle le pointait du doigt d'un air menaçant.

\- Je déteste simplement quand elle lance sa balle contre le mur en grognant des insultes toute la nuit, je dors à coté je te rappelle !

\- Et tu lui as donné cette chambre…

Draco ne répondit rien, il attendait qu'elle finisse sa phrase. Même si elle était toujours un peu inquiétante quand elle partait en vrille comme ça, il savait qu'il valait mieux la laisser finir. Tout plutôt qu'être poursuivit par elle toute la semaine.

Tout à coup, elle sembla recevoir la révélation qu'elle attendait car son visage s'illumina.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ! L'accusa-t-elle.

\- Hein ? S'exclama toute la table, sauf Luna qui n'était pas là, même Harry qui pourtant était habitué aux coups d'éclats de sa copine sembla s'étouffer.

Draco fronça les sourcils, il se méfiait. Tous les couples que Ginny s'était acharnée à mettre ensemble avait fini ensemble. Et le pire c'est qu'ils étaient heureux. Il ne voulait pas finir heureux avec Granger.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Weasley, tu devrais te recoucher.

\- Oh non non non, je vais vous aider, vous verrez enfin clair. Vous êtes le couple parfait, comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le voir avant ! C'est tellement évident ! C'est trop mignon !

Là, Draco estima que sa dernière solution était la fuite. Pour faire bonne mesure, il fusilla toutes les personnes présentes du regard et eut le plaisir d'en voir un ou deux se ratatiner sur leurs sièges. De toute façon, Granger ne se laisserait jamais manipuler par Ginny, se rassura-t-il.

Lorsqu'Hermione retrouva son meilleur ami dans son bureau, elle le vit penché sur une liste de nom, une loupe à la main et les cheveux désordonnés, signe qu'il y avait déjà passé plusieurs fois la main depuis ce matin.

\- On dirait bien que le capitaine t'exploite toi aussi, plaisanta la jeune femme.

\- Plutôt que je m'exploite moi-même. Je vérifie les antécédents des nouveaux, et leurs familles. Le MI5 m'envoie les dossiers sur leurs familles moldus mais ça prend des heures à lire.

\- Tu parles déjà comme un vrai général, c'est effrayant !

\- Ha. Ha. Alors, ta mission ?

\- Ça s'est passé exactement comme prévu, pas de problème. Les mangemorts n'ont effectivement aucune idée de ce qu'est l'aviation. Ils n'ont pas de radars, de missiles, de sors pour contrer les balles… J'ai même pu scanner le manoir sans rencontrer la moindre barrière. C'est vraiment incroyable, même les pays les plus pauvres arrivent à tromper les scanners, mais pas les sorciers. Les données seront probablement sur ton bureau demain, une fois qu'un analyste les aura traitées.

\- Génial, du travail en plus ! Ne rit pas.

\- De toute façon, ils vont surement déménager après cette attaque. Le traitement anti-feu du manoir a empêché la bombe d'exploser plus qu'un étage mais ça suffira à leur faire peur.

\- Mmh. Ils n'ont rien répliqué alors ?

\- C'est à peine s'il m'ont vu. Je volais trop haut, cachée par les nuages. Les plus équipés en magie d'augmentation des sens ont peut-être vaguement entendu le moteur. En tout cas, c'est encore un succès pour l'Ordre.

\- Tu as pu tester les sors que tu voulais ?

\- Non ! Comme personne n'a répliqué, les sors défensifs que j'avais jeté à l'avion n'ont même pas servis. Dommage.

Harry hocha la tête avant d'embrayer sur ce qui l'intéressait vraiment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire l'autre jour, par rapport à ma magie ?

La brune hésita et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans parler, comme hésitante sur la façon de s'exprimer.

\- Avant toute chose, sache que c'est juste une théorie. Quelque chose qui m'est venu en discutant avec d'autres sorciers durant mes voyages. Leurs histoires sont souvent aussi vieilles que la nôtre, mais ils la conserve mieux que nous, les anglais. C'est vraiment pas sûr.

Comme Harry acquiesçait, elle continua :

Tu sais que tu as un don pour détecter la magie, Harry ?

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis celui qui a le plus de boulot. Je suis plus sensible à la magie noire aussi.

\- Ce que tu appelles une sensibilité est plutôt une affinité avec un type de magie qu'on n'étudie pas à Poudlard. Magie astrale, céleste, de manipulation… Appelle-la comme tu veux, elle a des millions de noms. Je pense que cela correspond à l'intention derrière les sors. Enfin, je ne sais pas, mais nous ne sommes pas tous aptes à la voir, cela nécessite un effort conscient pour _voir_. Les enfants ont la capacité de _voir_ la magie dès l'enfance mais la perde par la suite. Ils la voient tout comme toi, tu arrives à voir si quelqu'un a déjà utilisé la magie noire : sans forcément y penser, comme un plan superposé à la réalité normale. C'est normal pour toi. Mais pour tous les autres, cela demande un effort. Ron plisse les yeux et prend un air concentré mais après quelques minutes, il est épuisé. J'en suis moi-même à peine capable. Et toi ?

Harry se massait les tempes, absorbant l'information.

\- Tu as raison, je sens les objets magiques et parfois, en me concentrant un peu, je peux même voir une sorte d'aura autour de tous les sorciers. Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était si rare.

\- Ce n'est pas rare, c'est extraordinaire Harry ! Ta magie est très blanche, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, oui, je suis le chef de l'Ordre à cause de ça.

\- La blancheur de ta magie augmente ta puissance, je pense. Ta magie blanche ne se bat pas constamment contre ta magie noire, comme pour nous autre : elle gagne et tu peux donc t'en servir intégralement pendant tes sors, contrairement à nous où une partie de notre puissance magique est mobilisée pour lutter contre elle-même. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit ça l'autre jour : ta magie blanche est si puissante que même si tu jettes un sors noir, un impardonnable par exemple, quelques semaines suffiront pour effacer toute trace de ton aura, comme tu dis. Tu es l'exact opposé de Voldy, qui assombrit tout ce qu'il touche.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il ne peut pas voir les auras ?

\- Je… Hé bien, je n'avais pas pensé à ça mais oui, probablement. Sinon, il saurait que certains de ses encapuchonnés ne pratiquent pas la magie noire. Tu n'es pas si bête mister-cheveux-en-bataille.

\- J'ai mes moments, admit le jeune homme en question en riant.

\- Enfin, voilà, tu sais maintenant pourquoi tu es le seul capable de dire à coup sûr qui est un mage blanc et qui est un sorcier noir.

\- Merci Granger. Je savais que tu n'étais pas mon amie pour rien. Pourquoi tu n'expliquais pas les choses aussi simplement à Poudlard ?

\- Parce que j'avais 13 ans, tronche de pétard.

Et elle sortit comme elle était arrivée, silencieusement.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui a noircit ta magie, lieutenant Granger ? Chuchota Harry pour lui-même.

.

.

Voilàààààà, je sais que vous vous demandez : pourquoi on peut transplaner chez Voldy ? On rentre comme dans un moulin dans ce QG !

La réponse est que ce n'est pas le QG. Juste un dortoir et les chambres sont attribuées aux Mangemorts et ils doivent les protéger eux-même. La bienséance veut qu'on ne transplane pas chez les gens.

On peut transplaner aussi dans le QG de l'Ordre d'ailleurs, parce qu'un sors anti-transplane serait assez visible et que Voldemort risquerait de les retrouver... Mais c'est une autre histoire !

*Coeur sur vous*


	4. Chapter 4 : Blessée

Hé bien bonjour. Je suis étonnée du nombre de personne qui suivent cette histoire, alors merci à tous.

Voilà la suite !

.

Eviter Ginny fut plus facile que Draco ne l'avait craint. Granger devait passer une semaine à l'étranger pour former des sorciers aux nouvelles équipes mixtes et Ginny insista pour l'accompagner. Son argument était simple : « tu m'as abandonnée pendant presque 6 ans, tu as donc 6 ans de vie à me raconter. Je veux tout savoir, tout voir. Tu m'emmènes. »

Aussi Granger et Ginny furent absentes toute la semaine. Draco espérait simplement qu'elles ne rentreraient pas persuadées que Draco était l'homme idéal de Granger, car c'était faux.

Le programme était simple, parties en portoloin, les deux femmes devaient rejoindre par le monde moldu une caserne de l'ONU en Belgique, où les rejoindraient quelques sorciers triés sur le volet par l'Ordre, en accord avec le MI5, qui seraient alors formés aux techniques militaires et mis en binôme avec un moldu. Les binômes devaient pouvoir fonctionner ensemble et la difficile tâche de former des paires qui s'entendent bien revenait donc à Ginny qui avait un don pour déchiffrer les gens.

La semaine passa vite. En Angleterre, tout le monde devait rester concentré pour conserver le secret sur la présence des moldus. Les sors anti-moldus limitaient les patrouilles, tout comme les territoires où Voldemort était omniprésent et pouvait sentir qui passait ses frontières.

Chaque soir, les sorciers se retrouvaient entre eux et discutaient des victoires qui s'accumulaient, ils relâchaient la pression en sortant dans des bars moldus, conseillés par leurs binômes. Draco découvrit unainsi nouveau terrain de chasse et pratiqua son talent naturel pour le flirt. Bientôt, il oublia les menaces de Ginny et cessa complètement de penser à Granger.

Quand les deux femmes apparurent devant la porte une semaine plus tard, il se souvint qu'il devait éviter la rousse et se glissa rapidement dans l'escalier, ignorant leurs bonjours. Mais la petite sœur de Ron semblait avoir oublié sa dernière révélation puisqu'elle s'attaqua aussitôt à Blaise, lui reprochant quelque chose que Draco n'entendit pas.

Il était tard et personne ne tarda à aller se coucher. Draco vit une dernière fois Ginny s'accrocher à Harry dans l'escalier en montant se coucher mais elle l'ignora. Il s'endormit en songeant que Ginny et lui allait encore faire des cochonneries dans SA maison, n'accorda aucune pensée pour Hermione.

Il se réveilla brutalement. Il était tellement surpris –et heureux- d'avoir réussi à se réveiller de son cauchemar qu'il mit un moment avant de comprendre ce qui l'avait réveillé.

Granger pleurait et criait à côté.

.

Draco jura. Allons bon, elle ne faisait jamais une nuit complète ? Il savait qu'elle se réveillait toujours avant lui car elle dormait très peu. Comme eux tous. Lui aussi avait toujours peur de dormir. Non, pas de dormir, de rêver. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ceux qu'il avait tués.

Comme Granger surement. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas que fait des ronds dans l'eau quand elle vivait chez les moldus.

Il entendit sa porte claquer tandis qu'elle descendait rapidement vers le salon.

Comme il était déjà réveillé, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne ferait pas de même…

Mais en bas, pas de Granger. Il se servit un verre d'eau et s'assis à la table de la cuisine.

Il la vit sortir des toilettes. Elle était pâle et tanguait légèrement sur ses jambes. Elle releva la tête et l'apercevant, elle se figea. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants puis Draco reprit ses esprits.

\- Ça va Granger ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, car c'était la phrase qu'elle s'attendait le moins à entendre. Leur relation jusque-là était plutôt de l'ordre du je-t'ignore-au-maximum-et-essais-de-ne-pas-trop-t'insulter-le-reste-du-temps. Demander des nouvelles de l'autre était évidemment hors de question, sauf pour se réjouir de sa disparition.

\- Euh… Oui.

Bien sûr c'était faux mais sous le choc, elle avait répondu automatiquement.

\- T'es sure ?

Il fronçait les sourcils maintenant, comme s'il ne la croyait pas. Le fait qu'elle ait du mal à rester debout droite sur ces deux jambes y était peut-être pour quelque chose.

\- Bien sûr !

Elle se força à sourire. C'était Draco Malfoy, l'homme le plus facile à manipuler qu'elle connaissait.

\- Mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter Draco, ajouta-t-elle en insistant bien sur son prénom.

Comme prévu, il fronça le nez.

\- Ne te fais pas d'illusion Granger, je veux juste éviter les odeurs de cadavre en putréfaction dans ma maison ! Et par pitié, n'utilise pas mon prénom, ça m'écœure.

Hermione sourit. Trop facile, songea-t-elle. Mais un vertige plus puissant que les autres la frappa et elle dut se raccrocher à une chaise pour ne pas tomber. Elle n'avait pas dû être discrète car Draco qui la regardait toujours fronça davantage les sourcils. Mais toujours vexé dans son orgueil, il ne dit rien et lui tourna le dos pour aller remplir un verre d'eau.

« C'est ce qui est bien avec Malfoy, il laisse toujours de l'intimité aux gens quand ils vont mal », songea Hermione en perdant peu à peu conscience.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se dire à quelle point cette pensée était étrange, sa tête heurta le sol et elle ne pensa plus à rien.

Draco, alerté par le bruit se retourna. La voyant au sol, il marcha rapidement vers elle, puis couru pour attraper la chaise qu'elle avait entraîné dans sa chute avant que l'objet ne tombe sur le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Granger ? Lança-t-il avec espoir.

Après tout, elle était assez maladroite pour simplement tomber sans faire exprès. Mais l'évidence s'imposa à lui quand il vit la tache de sang sur le haut de son tee-shirt. Intrigué, il repoussa un peu le vêtement pour voir sur quoi elle était tombée qui l'avait blessé. Mais c'est une trace de magie qu'il vit. Une tâche noire s'étalait sur la poitrine de la demoiselle. Les bords, ressemblant à du papier brulé, laissaient passer un sang foncé, qui glissait maintenant dans le cou de la brune. Presque hypnotisé par la blessure, Draco ne réagit pas et c'est la brusque respiration de la malade qui le sortit de sa transe. Pour se battre depuis 4 ans, Draco s'y connaissait en blessure magique. Et ça, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu, c'était donc très très mauvais.

Il passa un bras sous les jambes et un autre sous les bras de l'inconsciente et la souleva. « Elle ne pèse vraiment rien la Granger, songea-t-il, ça va pas aider à la guérison ça… »

.

.

Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à la chambre-infirmerie où dormait en permanence quelqu'un ayant étudié la médico-magie pour s'occuper des blessés. Draco songea que Granger avait elle-même assuré une garde ici il y a deux semaines pour surveiller un des petits jeunes qui patrouillait avec l'unité mixte moldu-sorcier.

Il enfonça la porte et jeta à moitié la femme sur un lit. Il se retourna vers le lit de garde et attrapant le verre d'eau sur la table de nuit le vida sans ménagement au-dessus du visage de l'endormie, Luna cette nuit là.

Elle ne cria pas, ses grands yeux bleus s'ouvrirent simplement et regardèrent Draco.

\- Luna, j'ai une urgence pour toi. Dit-il, remerciant le ciel que ce soit Luna, qui ne posait jamais de questions gênantes et stupides. Elle donnait plus généralement les réponses à ce genre de questions.

Elle se leva rapidement et alla jeter un coup d'œil à Hermione qu'elle salua d'un bonjour chaleureux au passage –même si la malade n'entendait probablement rien.

Comme Draco plus tôt, elle souleva le tee-shirt et vit la blessure. Mais contrairement à lui, elle sembla passablement choquée et se redressa brutalement pour courir à moitié vers la réserve de potion. Elle en attrapa plusieurs et quelques onguents qu'en quelques minutes elle prépara et étala sur la peau d'Hermione.

\- Draco, appela-t-elle après un moment. Il la regardait comme captivé depuis un moment. Sa voix était toujours calme, même si un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude.

\- Hein ? Oui ? Mais sa voix à lui avait grimpé des octaves, suivant son inquiétude.

\- Tiens-lui la tête s'il te plait, je dois lui faire boire cette potion.

Il obéit et Hermione ingurgita toute la boisson d'un vert pourtant peu engageant.

\- Maintenant, il va falloir qu'on la tienne fermement tous les deux. Elle va bientôt convulser en théorie. Il ne faut pas qu'elle se blesse elle-même. Dans son état, cicatriser une petite blessure lui prendrait plus d'énergie que ce qu'elle peut se permettre sans jouer avec sa vie.

Effectivement, 3 minutes plus tard, le bassin de la blessée se souleva brusquement et sa jambe partit vers le ciel. Puis tout son corps se mit à trembler violemment alors qu'elle hurlait.

Draco pensa que c'était une chose à laquelle il ne se ferait jamais. La souffrance ultime. Il se félicita une nouvelle fois d'être dans le camp des gentils, il se sentait nauséeux devant le spectacle de sa voisine de palier, qu'il appréciait malgré lui un tout petit peu, ainsi prise dans des abîmes de douleur.

Après quelques instants, qui semblaient des heures pour les deux malheureux qui la tenaient en se sentant plus inutiles que jamais, le corps cessa de s'agiter et Hermione semblait seulement être endormie. Sa respiration s'était calmée et son cœur battait maintenant régulièrement.

Luna la lâcha et d'un coup de baguette, mis des couvertures sur son amie. Elle fit ensuite quelques sorts de diagnostique puis soupira. Elle se tourna alors vers Draco qui la regardait, plein d'espoir. Dis-moi que tout va bien, disaient ses yeux. Dis-moi que je ne verrais plus aucun de mes amis mourir. Elle lui sourit.

\- Coma. Elle va avoir besoin de temps pour récupérer. Son inconscience la protégera des douleurs de la guérison. C'est une bonne chose. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'est laissé souffrir comme ça. Ça a dû être horrible pour elle depuis des jours.

Draco tenta de se rappeler leur dernier raid. Mais c'était avant qu'elle parte pour la formation sur le continent avec Ginny… Juste après sa mission au-dessus du manoir de Vous-savez-qui.

\- Elle a dû se blesser en Belgique, avec les nouveaux venus de l'Ordre… Peut-être un traître ?

\- Non, c'est une blessure interne. Harry t'a parlé de la magie céleste ?

\- Oui, il a dit que j'étais presque aussi puissant que lui dans cette magie, et m'a demandé de trouver comment s'en servir contre Tu-Sais-Qui et comment s'entraîner.

\- J'ai fait des recherches pour lui là-dessus, grâce aux contacts de papa et de Blaise. Tu sais qu'Harry est l'exact opposé de Voldemort dans cette magie ?

\- Oui, j'ai compris ça.

\- Hermione a sous-entendu que peut-être Voldemort pouvait contaminer des gens avec sa magie noire qui est… et bien, purement noire, puisqu'il est à l'opposé de notre bien-aimé chef.

\- Tu veux dire quoi ? Qu'il a contaminé Granger ? Et alors ?

\- Tu as vu la blessure d'Hermione ? C'est de la magie noire qui l'a brûlée de l'intérieur. Elle doit grignoter son cœur depuis des jours, depuis qu'elle…

\- A détruit une partie du manoir du Lord Noir. Bien sûr ! Je me disais aussi que c'était trop facile. Mais c'est possible ça ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? On ne connait presque rien à cette magie, au point d'avoir dû la nommer nous-même. On sait seulement qu'elle est associé à la volonté et aux envies. Si Voldemort a suffisamment souhaité que quiconque abîmerait son manoir se ferait dévorer le cœur, sa magie a peut-être simplement obéit. Il pourrait n'être même pas au courant. Qui l'aurait renseigné sur cette magie, comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'elle existait seulement ? La seule raison pour laquelle nous nous y intéressons depuis quelques jours, c'est qu'Hermione en a entendu parler lors de ses voyages au moyen-orient et que c'est la seule qui explique l'incroyable résilience d'Harry face à la magie noire. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça vient de loin, et on sait que les mangemorts et leur maître ne sont pas très ouverts envers tous ceux qui ne viennent pas du même endroit qu'eux, que ce soit les nés-moldus ou les non-européens.

Presque essoufflée, Luna finit sa phrase partagée entre espoir et angoisse. Espoir car ils possédaient à présent de nouvelles armes, avec cette magie, de nouveaux alliés, de nouvelles méthodes, qu'enfin ils avançaient. Angoisse car Voldemort semblait à nouveau les devancer, savoir des choses qu'ils ignoraient, angoisse de voir ses amis périr.

.

\- Ça voudrait dire que ça fait une semaine que la magie noire est en elle. La voix de Draco interrompit ses pensées. Depuis qu'elle a survolé le manoir du Lord…

\- Elle est vraiment conne des fois !

Surpris, l'ex Serpentard la dévisagea. Elle avait les yeux humides et faisait la moue.

\- Elle aurait pu y rester ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Elle ne peut pas continuer à faire ça !

\- Comment ça, continuer ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- C'est vrai que tu la connaissais peu avant, soupira-t-elle. Hermione a toujours eu un gros défaut qui ne s'est apparemment pas arrangé en grandissant : elle aime tout faire elle-même. Elle aime être sûre d'elle avant de dévoiler la moindre information, résoudre seule les problèmes. Tu te souviens en deuxième année ? Elle a eu des soupçons pour le basilic dès le début mais elle a préféré les garder pour elle, vérifier, s'informer, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque trop tard. C'est pareil quand elle est malade, elle ne veut pas embêter les autres, et donc sa santé passe après celle des autres, à chaque fois. Sa meilleure amie moldue, que Ginny a rencontrée récemment, dit que c'est encore pire depuis qu'elle a rejoint l'armée. Hermione se considère moins importante que les secrets qu'elle garde, que les soldats qu'elle dirige, que la santé de ses amis…

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle est genre… suicidaire ?

Luna haussa les épaules.

\- Non, je pense qu'elle est consciente des risques qu'elle prend. Elle sait demander de l'aide. Mais elle ne le fait que quand elle n'a plus le choix. Pourtant elle peut nous faire confiance…

Son ton était un peu rêveur, comme toujours mais Draco savait qu'elle tapait toujours juste. Elle était brillante et connaissait bien Hermione, il les avait vu souvent discuter de truc intelligents que seules une Serdaigle et une Granger peuvent trouver intéressants.

\- Je vais demander à Harry de charger un des garçons de son équipe de veiller sur elle et de me faire des rapports réguliers. On ne pas ignorer ses secrets si ils la mettent en danger. Ah, encore du travail en plus, soupira-t-elle en rangeant un peu les potions qu'elle avait déplacé.

\- Je peux m'occuper de ça. Dit simplement le garçon.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, dos à lui. Et il s'inquiéta que comme la Weasley, elle réfléchisse au couple qu'il formerait avec Granger.

\- D'accord. Dit-elle après un temps. Occupe-toi d'elle, surveille-la. Il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'elle peut nous faire confiance. Quand à moi, je lui parlerais plus tard pour savoir comment régler ce problème au long terme.

\- Tu sais que nous ne pouvons en parler à personne. Si elle est mise à l'écart pour quelques temps, même avec sa blessure, les moldus feront des histoires. Ils la traitent mal mais elle est leur principal lien avec nous.

\- Ça va Draco, je ne suis pas stupide, soupira Luna, c'est plutôt à toi de faire attention. Tu vas devoir la surveiller en continuant de jouer ton rôle dans la Pièce.

Draco s'immobilisa un instant pendant que son cerveau cherchait où il avait entendu cette expression…

\- Pourquoi Granger appelle la Guerre « la Pièce », Luna ? Je n'avais pas fait attention mais tu t'y mets aussi…

\- Elle a raison sur certains points, lui sourit la blonde. Devant son regard interrogateur elle poursuivit, tu lui demanderas toi-même. Elle a même trouvé des petits noms sympas pour tout le monde dans sa pièce. Le monde est un grand théâtre ! Ah, le théâtre…

Draco quitta la pièce en voyant son regard dans le vide. Luna avait toujours une concentration limitée pour ce qui était de tenir une conversation. Une fois partie, ça n'était jamais la peine d'insister.

Mais maintenant, il avait une raison de détester Granger. Car qui pourrait apprécier quelqu'un qui vous cache quelque chose et qui ne vous fait pas confiance ? Oh oui, il allait la surveiller. De près. Car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il aimait faire, après tourmenter Harry Potter, c'était découvrir les secrets d'Hermione Granger. Il ne le faisait plus pour se moquer d'eux devant les élèves de Poudlard, mais ça n'enlevait rien au plaisir.

* * *

.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent sur un décor neuf, un plafond qu'elle n'avait jamais encore eu la chance de fixer pendant ses heures d'insomnie. Puis elle observa un peu autour et 3 mètres plus loin, une petite fissure dans le plâtre blanc… Ah, l'infirmerie, songea-t-elle. Environ 3 mètres à gauche du lit de garde. Voilà qui la renseignait sur sa position, maintenant sa condition…

Depuis longtemps déjà, Hermione ne sentait plus la douleur. Ses nombreuses insomnies à Poudlard puis la guerre en Irak avait fait répondre sa magie et son corps. Granger savait qu'elle avait une résistance à la souffrance supérieure à la moyenne… Il n'empêche que ça faisait mal. La douleur avait commencé le soir même de son retour de mission. Elle avait d'abord cru à un souffle au cœur ou quelque chose de plus ou moins normal. Elle avait même pris rendez-vous chez un médecin militaire pour un diagnostic avant de se rétracter. Son dossier médical était incomplet et un simple coup d'œil soulèverait des questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas envie de répondre. Il y avait bien un docteur auquel elle faisait confiance mais il avait déménagé quelque part en Amérique du sud et elle ne voulait pas l'obliger à revenir en Angleterre pour elle. Après quelques jours, la douleur avait continué à augmenter et les pilules qu'elle avait volées à l'infirmerie avaient cessé de faire effet. Elle avait fini par comprendre que c'était une douleur magique mais ne comprenait pas d'où elle pouvait venir. Un des sorciers de la formation pouvait-il l'avoir blessée sans qu'elle ne le sache ? Impossible !

Après que la douleur l'ait complètement réveillé une nuit, elle avait vu un point noir sur son cœur et elle avait commencé à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Elle avait laissé un message à son docteur –mais c'était la nuit en Amérique, et il n'avait pas encore rappelé. Pas une seconde elle n'avait pensé à ses amis de l'Ordre, surement parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude de compter sur eux.

La deuxième nuit où sa blessure l'avait réveillée, elle avait vu le sang. Elle avait paniqué et était descendu. C'était pire que quand elle avait presque perdu une jambe deux ans plus tôt, lors de son premier déploiement. Elle avait vu Malfoy et après… Elle avait dû perdre connaissance.

Quelqu'un avait apparemment su quoi faire. C'était une bonne chose évidemment. Mais elle se demandait quand même qui avait eu le culot de s'intéresser à sa santé !

Le visage de Ginny s'imposa à sa vue. Ses longs cheveux roux chatouillant le front de la malade. Un sourire éclaira la petite rousse.

\- Hermione, enfin ! J'ai bien cru que tu y resterais la semaine !

Elle lui renvoya son sourire.

\- Et j'y suis restée combien de temps ?

\- Pas beaucoup ! Deux jours !

\- Oh.

La rouquine rit, puis disparue de son champ de vision pour aller chercher quelques potions.

\- Bon alors, tu avales celle-là, dit-elle en lui tendant une fiole violette, et celle-ci, tu l'appliques sur ta cicatrice. Je vais plutôt le faire, se ravisa-t-elle à la dernière seconde. C'est pas joli-joli à voir, je veux pas te choquer !

Hermione ricana et avala cul-sec la potion violette. Puis elle sentit les mains fraîches de Ginny poser la mixture sur sa blessure et elle se tendit involontairement.

\- Houla ! Ca fait mal ! Glapit-elle.

Ginny lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

\- Ça a du faire plus mal encore pendant toute une semaine. Hermione, tu aurais pu venir me voir.

\- Et est-ce que tu aurais su quoi faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais ?

\- C'est de la faute de Voldy, et de la magie céleste. Il aurait involontairement maudit la personne qui ferait du mal à son manoir en la contaminant avec une quantité énorme de magie noire.

Le visage de la patiente se creusa et Ginny se rappela de ce qu'avait dit Luna. D'agir comme si c'était parfaitement normal et de la laisser gérer ça pour qu'elle-même Ginny, puisse se consacrer à empêcher son propre héro de petit ami de sombrer dans la dépression.

\- Enfin, si tu veux en savoir plus, il faut que tu demandes à Luna, c'est elle qui a en sait le plus sur cette magie, avec toi. Tu vas mieux de toute façon. La prochaine fois, préviens juste quelqu'un, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, répondit-elle un peu rapidement, heureuse d'en rester là. Avec Ginny, les choses prenaient facilement des proportions gigantesques.

Puis la rousse alla chercher son frère et Harry, et Draco pour qu'ils la mettent au courant des deux derniers jours.

\- Hermione, soupira Harry en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu nous as inquiétés !

\- Fallait pas, je vais beaucoup mieux !

Ron se contenta de lui prendre la main et de la serrer juste une fois. Draco lui lança un simple sourire moqueur, auquel elle ne répondit évidemment pas.

\- Malfoy, c'est à toi que je dois la vie ? Demanda-t-elle cynique.

\- Hélas, soupira-t-il, je t'ai déjà signalé à quel point je hais l'odeur de viande morte dans ma cuisine.

\- Merci. Ajouta-t-elle sans tenir compte de son air dégoûté.

Puis Ron prit la parole en lui racontant la rossé que son équipe avait pris contre une dizaine de mangemorts la veille mais que le secret restait entier grâce à Malfoy qui était intervenu à temps. Elle lui adressa un simple signe de tête en remerciement, il n'y répondit pas.

Harry finit la phrase que Ron n'avait pas eu le courage de terminer.

\- Ton unité a été presque décimée Hermione, le capitaine Smith a voulu partir sans toi et il a convaincu Charlie, ils ont dirigé l'équipe ensemble mais ils se sont fait attaquer par Rockwood et d'autres Mangemorts plus jeunes. Tout le monde ou presque est blessé et il y a eu des morts, dont James, un des nouveaux de l'ordre. Les 2 autres sont moldus. C'était moche à voir Mione, et il va falloir reconstituer une nouvelle équipe pour qu'ils risquent encore leurs vies. Je ne sais pas si les moldus sont préparés à ça…

\- Harry, ce sont des militaires, tu n'en as peut-être jamais fréquenté chez ta tante mais j'en suis et je peux te promettre qu'on est bien préparé à la mort. De même que nos familles. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est même pas un tout petit peu ta faute : après les Mangemorts, c'est d'abord la faute du Capitaine qui n'en fait qu'à se tête, puis la mienne, pour le laisser faire. Et je pense qu'il a bien compris la leçon.

\- C'est sûr, grogna Draco.

Cela attira l'attention d'Hermione sur lui.

\- Ça va Draco ? Demanda-t-elle.

Se souvenant de deux soirs plus tôt où il lui avait posé la même question, il sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai même héroïquement sauvé Charlie qui depuis ne cesse de me remercier à chaque fois qu'il me voit…

\- Donc tu t'es réfugié ici pour lui échapper…

\- Exactement ! Je préférais venir voir comment tu allais que rester 5 minutes de plus dans la même pièce que lui. Lâcha-t-il de sa voix traînante.

\- Tu m'en vois comblée, Malfoy.

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard sous le regard amusé des deux autres avant qu'une voix féminine n'interrompe tout.

\- Hermione, ravie que tu sois réveillée. Les garçons, je lui programme encore un jour de repos alors inutile d'essayer de la faire reprendre du service. Tout le monde dehors, que je l'examine.

\- Et tu as besoin d'intimité pour agiter ta baguette sous son nez ? Interrogea Malfoy, moqueur.

\- Oui, parce qu'on fait des trucs cochons en même temps, répliqua Luna d'un air sérieux, ce qui fit rire le blond. Mais ils obéirent tous et sortirent sans rien ajouter.

Luna agita effectivement un moment sa baguette sous le nez d'Hermione avant de décréter qu'elle pouvait se lever quelques minutes. Pour s'habiller.

\- Il faut que tu reprennes des forces Mione, il te faut un bon petit déjeuner, bien gras. Et devine qui passe la matinée au QG pour dire coucou ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil devant l'air un peu illuminée de Luna.

\- Mme Weasley très chère. Alors descendons et ingurgite tout ce qu'elle te donne. C'est ma prescription en tant que Magicomage de l'Ordre. On verra le reste après.

.

30 minutes plus tard, Hermione Granger tentait de finir son assiette avec difficulté en lançant des regards désespérés à son infirmière personnelle.

\- Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être placé la barre un peu haut, lâcha finalement la blonde, tu peux t'arrêter.

La jeune fille finit de mâcher ce qu'elle avait en bouche d'un air douloureux avant de repousser légèrement violemment son assiette au loin.

\- Dieu merci, j'ai cru que tu me torturerais jusqu'au bout !

\- Hermione ma chérie ! S'exclama la cuisinière qui passait par là, tu n'as jamais aussi bien mangé avant ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma cuisine te plaise !

\- Euh… Merci Mme Weasley, répondit en rosissant la jeune fille, je me sentais d'une faim de Ron ce matin.

Et la cuisinière dans son tablier rouge repartie aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, agitant joyeusement sa baguette vers la cuisine. Hermione retourna son attention vers Luna qui retenait son rire et lui tira la langue. Elles rirent ensuite tranquillement toutes les deux. Sous les yeux attentifs d'un blond appuyé contre le mur, dans l'ombre.

La semaine suivante se passa aussi bien que possible quand on sait qu'en attendant de former une nouvelle équipe pour Hermione, celle-ci intégrait l'équipe de Malfoy. Charlie, en convalescence ne pouvait plus jouer les tampons entre eux et le Capitaine Smith n'était plus là pour faire taire la Griffondore… Qui s'en donnait à cœur joie –sans être vraiment blessante -après tout, ils étaient du même côté maintenant. Après 3 jours, le Serpentard à bout, finit par l'attaquer physiquement, alors qu'ils patrouillaient tranquillement.

Après une énième remarque sarcastique sur ses cheveux (soit-disant trop blonds pour qu'ils puissent patrouiller en toute discrétion), Draco attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme, il la poussa contre le mur avant de se jeter sur elle pour l'immobiliser. Grand et plutôt musclé, il pensait la bloquer facilement…

Mal lui en prit. Les sorciers ignoraient tout du combat physique. Personne dans le monde magique n'avait jamais entendu parler du judo, du tae kuen do, ou même du karaté. Trois mots qu'Hermione connaissait, pour les avoir longuement pratiqué. D'une passe rapide, elle expédia son adversaire au tapis, et le regarda d'en haut.

\- Réfléchis avant de t'attaquer à une ceinture noire, novice !

Un des moldus avec qui ils travaillent, Rob quelque chose, avec qui Draco commençait à s'entendre, ricana bruyamment et ne frémit même pas sous le regard noir du sorcier.

Celle qui venait de l'humilier une seconde plus tôt lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Tentant de garder ce qu'il lui restait d'honneur et estimant qu'il serait peu malin de sa part d'attaquer à nouveau la folle furieuse, il prit sagement la main et se laissa aider. La sorcière se permit même de taper un peu son dos pour y enlever la poussière quand il fut debout et il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de répondre à la provocation. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver à nouveau par terre.

Ils reprirent tous leur marche sans insister ni se moquer de lui, ce dont il fut reconnaissant. Sa déconvenue avait au moins eu le mérite de faire taire Granger.

\- Donc tu as eu la ceinture noire de quoi ? Entama Rob.

\- Judo puis Tae Kwon Do, il y a deux ans.

\- Les deux ? En combien de temps ?

\- 5 ans.

\- Pas mal !

\- Oui, enfin, j'ai passé mes grades en Irak, ils sont moins méchants là-bas, sourit la Lionne.

\- Tu rigoles ! Ils sont encore plus sadiques ! Se plaignit l'homme. Ils m'ont même envoyé bouler pour la ceinture orange ! Tu te rends compte ! Orange !

La jeune femme rit avec lui puis lui jeta un coup l'œil en coin.

\- Oui, enfin, ils t'ont laissé venir ici, tu as du quand même les impressionner avec ta ceinture jaune…

\- J'ai la chance d'avoir un physique avantageux, répliqua le soldat.

\- Bien sûr !

Draco se demanda pourquoi elle s'énervait toujours contre lui quand il faisait ce genre de remarque et pourquoi elle en riait quand c'était un abruti de moldu qui parlait. Il faudrait qu'il pense à demander quelle magie opérait là !

\- Et le MI5 ?

\- Oh, tu sais je n'y étais pas avant d'être envoyé ici, ils m'ont démarché quand ils ont appris que ma cousine je-ne-sais-qui était une sorcière, ils ont cru que moi aussi et une fois m'avoir déballé l'histoire bêtement, ils ont été obligé de m'engager…

\- Sérieux ! Ils sont tellement nuls ! S'exclama la femme.

Un silence calme suivit où Draco se permit une petite minute de repos. Il observa les personnes avec lui et constata avec effroi que seuls les soldats moldus semblaient vraiment chercher quelque chose. Ou avait l'air entraîné un minimum. Comme il venait de l'apprendre, tous étaient formés au combat rapproché, tous savaient se défendre sans armes… Alors qu'eux pauvres sorciers, sans baguette, ils étaient complètement perdus, ou presque.

Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Granger se moquait de leur guerre, pour elle cela devait ressembler à une blague. Des gens qui tuent sans prendre ça au sérieux. Même pas capable d'apprendre à se battre… Oui, nous sommes minables, songea-t-il amèrement.

Mais en observant ces hommes, ces moldus que Granger avait amenés, il reprit espoir. Oui, sorciers, ils étaient minables en tant que soldat. Mais maintenant, ils avaient Granger, et plein de moldus. Il était temps de donner une autre dimension à cette guerre. D'arrêter de faire semblant de croire que la magie ferait encore tout le travail pour eux.

.

Draco fit part de sa petite épiphanie à Harry le lendemain, quand celui-ci rentra d'une quelconque mission. Il était tout sale et crevé mais, même si le pourquoi échappait totalement à Draco, il était le chef, et c'est à lui qu'il fallait demander les faveurs.

\- Harry ! Attend ! L'intercepta-t-il en chemin vers sa chambre.

Le jeune héro se tourna vers lui, épuisé. En voyant son air las, Draco hésita à reporter tout ça à demain mais à la guerre comme à la guerre…

\- Convoque une réunion rapidement s'il te plait, j'ai une idée presque digne de Granger. Je te vois en bas. Dit-il rapidement de son habituelle voix dédaigneuse.

Harry soupira. S'assis au sol en fermant les yeux quelques secondes pour se reprendre et se reposer. Juste un instant. Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui et poser une main sur son genou, en soutien. L'odeur d'Hermione lui parvint. Elle lui avait tellement manqué pendant ces 5 ans. Sa sœur, sa meilleure amie.

Après une minute ainsi, il rouvrit les yeux et sa flamme brillait à nouveau. Il était prêt, encore.

Il se tourna vers celle qui malgré tout, était toujours là pour lui sauver la mise.

\- Draco veut une réunion rapidement, il avait l'air tout excité. Je suppose que c'est important. Tu peux réunir tout le monde le temps que je prenne une douche ?

Elle acquiesça simplement et partit. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça chez Hermione, son coté obéissant qui n'apparaissait que trop rarement !

Quinze minutes plus tard, tous les gens qui vivaient dans la maison et qui n'étaient pas en vadrouille attendaient tranquillement les nouvelles. Harry arriva et trouva tout le monde assis, le regard tourné vers lui. C'était tout nouveau pour lui, les réunions étaient tellement désorganisées d'habitude ! Il attribua ça aux hurlements hermionniens qu'il avait entendus jusque dans la douche. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que cette fille lui avait manqué !

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est Draco qui a ordonné une réunion.

\- C'est marrant, j'aurais plutôt dis que c'était Hermione, moi, s'exclama Ron.

Il reçut quelques regards noirs. De Draco, puis d'Harry. Hermione absente, ne pouvant pas défendre son honneur.

\- Draco ?

\- Oui. Le sorcier appelé se redressa et leva le menton. Sa position spéciale discours se rappela Harry.

\- Hier, j'ai patrouillé avec les soldats moldus et Granger. Comme vous vous en doutez, je me disputais calmement avec Granger. Elle m'a calmement poussé à bout et nous en sommes calmement venus aux mains. Elle m'a ensuite publiquement humilié en me projetant à terre d'un simple tour de poignet. Je ne vous raconte pas cette anecdote pour me rabaisser devant vous. Simplement j'ai compris que tous, autant que vous êtes, auriez perdu de même. Parce que les moldus, qui se battent pour nous, en savent plus que nous sur l'art de la guerre. Je ne dis pas que je n'aurais aucune chance face à des Mangemorts sans ma baguette mais il faudrait vraiment que ce Mangemort soit mauvais. Parce que jamais je n'ai appris à me battre.

Harry songea également que pour l'instant ils se battaient toujours à distance et qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de se battre physiquement. Mais que ça pouvait arriver. Et qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts ! Leur manque de préparation le laissait béat. Alors même qu'ils travaillaient avec des moldus militaires depuis presque deux mois maintenant !

\- Quelle est le mouvement que tu as fait quand tu as attaqué Hermione ? Demanda Ginny soudainement, brisant ainsi le silence ébahi de la cuisine. Non, lève toi et fais le sur moi, s'il te plait.

Draco obéit. Il leva le bras en direction de la gorge de Ginny et la main vers la sienne pour la bloquer. Mais celle-ci détourna son bras d'une tape forte et attrapant sa main, se pencha, tourna un peu sur elle-même et sans savoir comment, Draco finit à nouveau à terre.

Il s'attendait aux rires mais seule Ginny et Harry souriaient.

\- J'ai passé une semaine avec Hermione et d'autres moldus en Belgique. C'est presque la première chose qu'ils m'ont apprise. C'est très simple après avoir été expliqué au ralenti. Et très efficace.

\- Draco a raison, il nous manque des bases. Il nous faut un professeur d'arts martiaux, reprit Harry.

La tête ahurie de tout le monde lui rappela qu'il fréquentait majoritairement des sangs purs.

\- Pour se battre. Un professeur pour se battre… Soupira-t-il. De plus, il existe des techniques qui permettent de se libérer de liens ou autres attaches. Je ne sais pas si ça marcherait contre les sorts mais il faut étudier ça. S'il est possible de se libérer d'un sort de ligotage, je veux le savoir. Hermione… Où est-elle ?

\- Toujours pas admise dans l'Ordre, rappela Luna.

\- Ah, il faudra régler ça. J'ai l'impression qu'elle en fait déjà partie. Bref. HERMIONE ! Hurla-t-il.

Une tête plein de cheveux apparut à la porte.

\- Harry, je suis juste à côté tu sais, j'entends tout ce qui se dit à l'intérieur, inutile d'hurler.

\- A quoi ça sert que tu restes dehors si tu entends tout ? Râla Ron.

\- A satisfaire mon supérieur. Donc, je réfléchissais. Tu veux un prof qui maîtrise beaucoup d'arts martiaux ou un prof pas trop conventionnel irait ? Parce que je connais bien quelqu'un mais il mélange tous les combats. Il appelle ça le « tous les coups sont permis »… Il a été mis à la porte il y a quelques années parce qu'aucuns de ses élèves ne passaient les ceintures…

\- Je m'en moque, emmène qui voudra bien venir. On a plus de 100 personnes à entraîner. Un professeur ne suffira jamais…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Plus de 100 personnes, tu sais que ça va s'ébruiter…

\- Je sais, et j'en ai marre des secrets. Ou on fait confiance aux nouveaux ou on ne leur fait pas confiance. Alors trouve quelqu'un et on commencera au plus tôt.

\- D'accord. Et elle disparu dans un Pop.

On entendit la voix d'un des moldus dans le salon : « Je déteste quand elle fait ça ! »

Puis tout le monde se dispersa.

* * *

.

Une semaine plus tard, Draco vit un papier sur la porte de la cuisine avec des listes de nom associées aux heures et aux lieux. Les entraînements commençaient, et ils commençaient le lendemain matin.

Draco, comme Harry, Ron, Charlie et étonnement Ginny se retrouvèrent ensemble avec une femme assez âgée du nom de Carole. Une quinzaine de membres proches du noyau central de l'ordre se tenait ainsi au milieu du salon d'une vieille villa abandonnée du sud de Londres. Le plancher avait été transfiguré par Harry pour l'occasion, s'inspirant des tapis verts de l'école primaire où il allait enfant. Hermione ne participait pas mais assistait au premier cours. Ce fut même elle qui transplana avec la professeure.

\- Je déteste ça à chaque fois Hermione. Je te préviens, j'ai accepté de venir seulement pour essayer. S'il n'y a rien à tirer de tes amis, je n'insisterai pas, je suis fatiguée des élèves médiocres.

Hermione rit.

\- Je sais, Carole, mais il n'y a qu'à toi que je faisais assez confiance pour confier l'entrainement des futurs héros de la guerre.

\- Chouquette, héro de la guerre, il n'y a que moi qui mérite ce titre ici. On reparlera de tes amis quand ils auront appris à se tenir correctement. Et à montrer du respect ! Monsieur Rouquin, vous croyez que votre colonne vertébrale est un élastique ? Si vous n'avez pas la force de maintenir votre dos droit, vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir ! Grogna la vielle femme.

Ron choqué de redressa en chuchotant aux autres : « C'est à moi qu'elle parle ? A moi ?! »

Hermione ricana et alla s'asseoir dans un coin tandis que Carole prenait possession des lieux.

\- Je suis Carole. Pas de nom de famille, et à partir de maintenant, vous oubliez même mon prénom et m'appelez uniquement Professeur ou Madame, je ne veux pas que l'armée entende parler de moi. Si vous faites toujours ce que je dis à la lettre, alors nous ne nous entendrons peut-être pas trop mal mais si vous me donnez du fil à retordre, vous verrez que je suis la personne la plus mesquine et têtue de l'univers. Est-ce clair ?

Quelqu'un ouvrit manifestement la bouche pour répondre mais elle fut plus rapide.

\- C'était une question rhétorique, je me moque de votre avis ! Bon, nous commencerons rapidement, on m'a dit que vous aviez commencé une guerre sans même savoir ce qu'était le judo alors on ne va pas commencer par le judo. D'abord parce que je ne le connais pas. Ensuite, c'est re-lou. Alors mettez-vous par deux… Hm, le blondinet avec le petit brun à la casquette. Ton nom Casquette ?

\- Euh, Charlie M'dam.

\- He ben, c'est Casquette à partir de maintenant, enlève-là, tu sauras que je ne supporte pas ça.

\- Le roux tordu avec l'autre petit roux.

\- La petite Rousse, le tordu est ton frère n'est-ce pas ? Pauvre petite. Tu peux choisir. Les autres, faites comme vous voulez. Je ne vais pas m'occuper de tout le monde.

Le cours commença. Tout le monde se rendit vite compte que cette petite cinglée savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle leur apprit le petit tour que Ginny avait montré à la réunion. Puis 3 autres en plus qui était presque les mêmes mais avec des points d'attaque différents, derrière, en hauteur… Qu'elle leur fit répéter jusqu'à ce que Draco pense qu'il finirait par le faire même dans son sommeil. Les mots « Encore » et « Non, Encore » devenait une rengaine douloureuse à ses oreilles.

Lorsqu'elle leur dit d'arrêter, son dos endoloris par les chutes la remercia.

Elle se trouvait alors juste derrière Ginny.

Alors qu'elle les félicitait en terme peu élogieux pour leur acharnement à rater même les choses les plus simples, elle attaqua Ginny qui regardait ailleurs, sans prévenir et à la vitesse de l'éclair, Draco pensa même voir son bras disparaître.

Mais Ginny réagit instinctivement, elle frappa le bras qui l'attaquait et attrapant la main reproduisit ce qu'elle avait appris. Sans penser, en réflexe. Elle expédia la professeure à terre. Même si celle-ci une fois au sol trouva le moyens de se relever plus vite qu'une enfant de 3 ans hyperactif et de jeter la rousse agressée au sol.

\- Voilà exactement ce que vous avez acquis aujourd'hui. Un réflexe qui vous restera. Vous pensez peut-être que je ne suis qu'une vieille radoteuse. Et vous ne seriez pas les seuls. Voilà cependant ce que je vais vous enseigner. A cesser de réfléchir, à agir. Sachez que je peux à tout moment attaquer l'un d'entre vous. De préférence à un moment où vous ne vous y attendrez pas. Et ça m'amuse. Maintenant, rentrez chez vous. Allez, ouste !

Ils se jetèrent des regards et transplanèrent l'un après l'autre, partant pour une suite d'un minimum de 4 voyages pour couvrir leurs traces.

Restaient seules Hermione et Carole. Elles se regardèrent un moment puis Hermione fit apparaître de derrière un banc un panier, d'où elle sortit une théière et deux tasses. Elles s'assirent directement sur le sol en tailleur, face à face. Hermione servit et elles commencèrent à boire à petites gorgées.

\- Comment vont mes parents ? Demande finalement la brune.

\- Assez bien, ils s'inquiètent que tu retournes au champ de bataille mais ils ont confiance en toi.

\- Je ne leur ai pas dit que j'avais accepté de t'aider. Dit la femme après un moment.

\- Je comprends.

Elles se sourirent. Elles n'avaient jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de mot.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Risqua la plus jeune.

L'ainée soupira.

\- Hé bien, ils sont tous trop vieux pour bien apprendre. Plein de mauvais réflexes. Mais on peut en tirer quelque chose. Le brun à la cicatrice, Harry ? Il a du potentiel, de même que sa petite copine, la petite rousse, c'est une battante. Par contre, il y a du travail pour le grand roux. Il est trop dégingandé. Les autres hé bien… On en tirera quelque chose. Je ferai au mieux. Et puis, ça me fera du bien de dire un peu de mal régulièrement, je sentais que je m'empâtais dans ma retraite.

Hermione sourit.

\- Non, c'est faux. Juste les avions qui te manquent. Je comprends ça.

Elles soupirèrent ensemble, voler était leur passion commune.

\- Donc à bientôt. On pourra se refaire quelques séances, comme avant…

Carole lui jeta un regard mauvais.

\- Tu veux juste te prouver que maintenant que je suis plus vieille, tu pourrais avoir une chance de me battre.

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Tu ne résisteras pas à l'envie de m'attaquer à un moment où je ne ferai pas attention de toute façon, je ne m'inquiète pas. Tu ne changes pas.

\- Et c'est comme ça qu'on m'aime !

Elles finirent leur thé puis Hermione ramena sa tante chez elle : Carole, celle qui l'avait vue grandir.

.

 _Voilà, Carole est dans la place !_

 _Ce n'est pas le chapitre qui était prévu à la base, mais on fera des flash-back, c'est pas grave._

 _Enfin, sachez simplement que c'est normal que vous pensiez qu'il vous manque des éléments, c'est le cas. De toute façon, j'aime distiller les informations au compte goutte, ne me remerciez pas, je sais que vous aussi, vous aimez ça !_

 _*Plein d'amour pour vous*_


	5. Chapter 5 : Surveillée

Bonjour à toi, visiteur.

On sait maintenant qu'Hermione est une super-nana (mais qui en doutait), et que les moldus sont géniaux (et on le savait aussi).

Maintenant, voilà la preuve qu'Harry est super et que l'Ordre est un regroupement de gens tip-top. Parce que tout le monde est gentil ici. Sauf les Mangemorts qui sont très méchants. Et tous les gens que j'ai cité au-dessus qui ne sont en fait pas si gentils. Mais pour le savoir, il faut lire ce chapitre !

* * *

.

.

La semaine suivante, à la maison, c'était l'effervescence. Voldy avait encore fait des siennes. Puisqu'Hermione était là mais qu'elle n'était pas en service, après une session d'entraînement à la caserne on la fit aussitôt transplaner vers une planque de l'Ordre où elle fut conduite à l'infirmerie pour aider.

Là, elle oublia le temps, la douleur et l'impatience. Elle devint douceur, sucre et miel. Écoutant tel blessé pleurer, soignant même le plus petit bobo. Elle tournait d'un lit à l'autre mais il en venait encore. L'un des sorciers avait encaissé un sort puissant et rien ne semblait pouvoir le sortir de son sommeil agité. On l'avait attaché au lit pour qu'il n'en tombe pas et il ne cessait de convulser. Son cas était inquiétant et ni Hermione ni la jeune médicomage, Cathy, avec qui elle faisait équipe ne savait que faire. Elles n'avaient même pas trouvé l'impact du sort. D'autres cas les inquiétaient mais il fallait rester efficace. Le triage, ce choix difficile qui consiste à décider qui doit être sauvé en priorité et qui est condamné, était réalisé par d'autre, de même que les urgences. Les deux femmes se contentaient de gérer les cas moins graves –ou en tout cas, moins urgents. Elles héritaient aussi des cas les plus étranges, dont on ignorait tout. Quelques moldus étaient atteints d'overdose magique, mais seul le temps dirait s'ils s'en sortiraient. Un médecin moldu passait parfois vérifier l'état des patients qu'il avait opéré. Cathy et lui coopéraient sur certains cas et à eux deux, ils étaient particulièrement efficace.

.

Plusieurs moldus quittèrent l'infirmerie après quelques heures, malgré les sorts d'éventrement qu'ils avaient subi. La chirurgie réparatrice des moldus associée aux sorts de régénération sanguine et de cautérisation faisait des miracles et Hermione voyait un autre domaine que celui de la guerre qui aurait tout à bénéficier d'une collaboration avec les moldus. Que la médecine moldue et la médicomagie sorcière bénéficient l'une de l'autre était quand même moins déprimant que les militaires moldus et les guerriers sorciers travaillant ensemble.

Cela faisait une dizaine d'heures qu'Hermione faisait son possible pour aider. La médicomage Cathy, qu'elle avait rencontré en arrivant était partie puisque tous les patients étaient stables. Aucun nouveau patient n'était arrivé depuis un moment et seuls restaient les 5 moldus en overdose magique et 6 sorciers en rémission. La magie avait permis de guérir presque toutes les blessures physiques.

Hermione s'assis un instant et remarqua qu'elle était fatiguée. Cela faisait plus de 24 heures qu'elle n'avait pas dormi. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Elle assurerait la permanence cette nuit de toute façon, puisque Cathy lui avait demandé. Elle installa le lit de camp de l'infirmière de service pour elle en sachant qu'elle n'y dormirait pas, la tête pleine de pensées. Encore une nuit d'insomnie.

Elle fit un dernier tour, borda un sorcier deux fois plus vieux qu'elle. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit de camp et songea. Elle se souvenait de combien les hommes avaient peur de la mort. Elle n'avait jamais été infirmière à l'armée, chez les moldus. Elle n'avait pas les qualifications alors, mais être infirmière sorcière demandait moins d'expérience. Elle se demanda un instant si infirmière militaire était mieux que d'être sur le terrain.

Non, définitivement. Rester derrière, soigner… Elle ne pouvait pas faire que ça. Elle pouvait faire tellement plus pour son pays.

.

.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Malfoy apparut, énervé.

Soupirant, Hermione lui fit signe de se taire avant de se lever pour le rejoindre à l'extérieur.

Elle se tint face à lui, croisant ses bras. Attendant, pendant qu'il la fusillait du regard.

Elle n'y tint plus finalement.

\- Malfoy ?

\- Granger. Grogna-t-il.

Et c'est tout.

Toujours en mode infirmière, Hermione fit preuve de patience et ne s'énerva pas, après 3 minutes de silence ou elle attendit que Malfoy finisse sa phrase, elle le relança.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il y a que tu as disparu ! On se demandait tous où tu étais passé au QG. Ça t'amuse de traumatiser Ginny comme ça ? Elle a limite fait une crise d'hystérie, comme quoi tu l'abandonnais encore… Je ne suis pas apte à gérer une Ginny en pleine crise !

Un petit sourire glissa sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

\- Tu étais dépassé, Malfoy ?

\- Ouais, c'est ça, par une gamine rousse. Ne m'insulte pas. Elle te réclame, c'est tout. En plus, il va bien falloir que tu rentres maintenant, pour dormir.

\- Je dors ici, Malfoy.

Sa mâchoire carrée se contracta. Ses yeux brillèrent dangereusement.

\- Non, tu rentres. Tu n'as pas dormis la nuit dernière et il est 3 heures du matin. Tu laisses le mouroir à quelqu'un d'autre et tu me suis, ça suffit les caprices Granger ! Je suis prêt à aller chercher Ginny pour qu'elle te ramène par la peau du cou.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Malfoy, ce n'est pas un choix. Je reste. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse !

\- Eh bien, on trouvera quelqu'un qui a dormi la nuit dernière. Viens.

\- Non.

\- Granger.

Sa voix avait baissée encore, il faisait peur. Mais la griffondore n'était pas si impressionnable. Elle se contenta de le dévisager. Puis de baisser les yeux. Elle s'apprêter à le manipuler. Elle releva la tête quand elle pensa que son visage montrait la bonne expression, la moquerie.

\- On dirait presque que tu t'inquiètes pour moi Draco ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ginny t'as vraiment fait peur on dirait !

Son regard se durcit encore mais il ne réagit pas violemment comme Hermione s'y attendait. Il se contenta d'avancer d'un pas, de lui saisir le bras et de l'entraîner avec lui. A la porte, il transplana avec elle.

Elle aurait bien pu transplaner en même temps, pour rester sur place, mais c'était risquer un démembrement et elle n'était pas sure d'avoir à ce point envie de rester.

Elle se retrouva en forêt, puis devant la plage, puis sur un balcon, puis dans une ruelle sombre et enfin, devant la porte du QG. Il garda son bras dans sa poigne serrée, elle lui aurait bien dit qu'il lui faisait mal mais elle sentait bien que ça n'était pas le moment. Il la projeta à moitié sur le canapé où elle prit le temps de s'asseoir confortablement.

Alors elle le regarda. Il s'agitait dans le salon avec sa baguette. Elle envoyait des petites étincelles rouges de colère. Sa baguette exprimait ce que son visage montrait peu.

Il jeta alors un sort puis parla rapidement à son patronus qui partit. Surement chercher une autre médicomage pour la remplacer.

Il arrêta de s'agiter. Dos à elle. Et elle l'observa se calmer. Il avait un beau dos, pensa-t-elle.

Il se tourna alors vers elle, calme. Du moins en avait-il l'air.

\- Va te coucher s'il te plait Granger, tu ne serviras à rien demain si tu es fatiguée. Dit-il d'une voix presque douce.

\- Ou est Ginny ?

\- Elle dort, admit-il.

\- Je croyais qu'elle voulait me voir.

\- Harry a fini par la calmer, elle m'a juste extorqué la promesse de te trouver et de te ramener. Ce que j'ai fait. Bonne nuit Granger.

Et il monta dans sa chambre.

\- Bonne nuit Draco, sourit-elle.

Il ne s'arrêta pas pour montrer qu'il avait entendu. Elle attendit un petit peu puis sortit discrètement. Elle s'amusa à utiliser les mêmes lieux que lui comme transplanages intermédiaires et retourna à ses malades. On ne détournait pas une Granger de sa tâche aussi facilement !

Elle trouva une médicomage endormie dans le lit de camp alors elle s'assit simplement sur une chaise et observa la salle, prête à aider n'importe qui.

Elle commençait à somnoler quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

La médicomage s'éveilla et tourna la tête vers la porte mais ne se leva pas quand elle vit qui c'était.

Draco, car c'était lui, avança tranquillement jusqu'à Hermione et la regarda d'en haut.

Elle sourit et haussa les épaules. Elle était comme ça.

.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever et Hermione y vit un signe un peu symbolique. L'aide de Malfoy. Elle lui sourit gentiment pour lui montrer qu'il avait choisi le bon moyen de la convaincre et prit sa main. Il la fit sortir, ne la lâchant pas, sa main chaude entourant la sienne. Et passant par le même circuit qu'au premier voyage, la ramena à la maison. Cette fois il l'accompagna jusqu'à se chambre, à côté de la sienne et rentra même à l'intérieur. Il ne commenta pas la valise au sol, non défaite, le lit fait au carré, il assit juste la jeune fille sur le lit et se pencha sur la valise pour trouver son pyjama. Cherchant une minute et ne trouvant pas, il se leva et prononça :

\- Accio Pyjama de Granger.

Rien ne bougea, il leva un sourcil en direction de la jeune fille qui lui souriait.

\- Tu dors nue Granger ?

Elle rit.

\- Même pas. Je dors juste tellement peu que je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'un pyjama. En général, j'attends de m'effondrer toute habillée.

Il ne dit rien, soupira. Puis sorti et revint une minute plus tard avec un tee-shirt et un short.

\- Cadeau Granger. Je t'offre un pyjama. Enfila ça, je reviens te border alors ne t'échappe pas !

Elle ricana et se changea une fois qu'il fut parti. Elle avait appris à choisir ses batailles, pourquoi se battre contre un peu de confort ?

Il revint plus tard et la trouva changée.

\- Bien. Il souriait. Obéissante petite Granger.

\- Tu sais, je ne vais pas plus dormir avec un pyjama que sans…

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Chacun à sa technique. Je crois que dans cette maison, tout le monde réussi à dormir ou presque.

Elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras et posa sa tête dessus. Il la trouva touchante et fragile et se dit qu'elle lui laissait voir quelque chose de rare. Une faille. C'était surement parce qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis presque 44 heures, mais la discussion entre eux était calme, comme un échange entre deux vieux amis.

\- Quelle est ta technique, toi ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Je n'en ai pas.

Elle releva la tête vers lui.

\- Tu dors bien ?

\- J'ai dit presque tout le monde. Je ne dors pas plus que toi, Granger.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment puis se poussa au milieu du lit. Elle tapota la place à coté d'elle pour l'inviter. Il était toujours adossé à la porte.

\- On pourrait dormir ensemble, Malfoy ? Je n'aime pas trop la nuit.

\- J'aurais le droit de dire du mal de tes cheveux ?

Elle acquiesça en souriant. Il choisit de ne pas réfléchir aux implications d'une telle action et répondit :

\- Ok, je me change et j'arrive.

Il portait toujours ses habits qu'elle aurait appelés tenue chic sur n'importe qui d'autre. C'était surement sa tenue de sport, songea-t-elle.

\- Malfoy ? Appela-t-elle avant qu'il ne sorte.

Il se retourna.

\- Granger ?

\- Pourquoi tu es toujours tiré à quatre épingles ?

Il sourit, puis sortit.

Elle se glissa sous les draps et ferma les yeux, patientant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit et une ombre se glissa dans la chambre. Elle sourit au vide sans ouvrir les yeux. Il ferma la porte et se glissa sous les draps, à côté d'elle. Le silence était épais.

\- C'est… gênant. Finit par dire Hermione.

\- C'est parce que tu es toute tendue ! Répondit l'homme.

\- Je suis toute tendue parce que la situation est gênante, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Hé bien, je vais la dé-gênant-iser.

Sans s'embêter des convenances, il attrapa sa taille et la rapprocha de lui. Comme il dormait sur le dos d'habitude et qu'elle semblait dormir sur son côté, il choisit une position pas trop intime. Passant un bras sous son cou, il plaça sa tête sur son épaule et l'obligea à placer son bras sur son torse. Elle résista un instant mais accepta finalement d'essayer. Après avoir réussi à la placer comme il le voulait, il sourit, fier de lui. Mais après avoir tenu une minute dans cette position, elle ricana.

\- C'est toujours gênant Malfoy !

\- Oui, mais c'est mieux qu'avant !

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Je suis décontracté, moi ! C'est toi qui te stresse pour rien. Ça doit être parce que tu es une femme, vous vous posez toujours trop de question ! Ah non, c'est vrai, ça c'est parce que tu es Hermione Granger.

\- Ha ha. Très drôle, répondit-elle, pince sans rire.

Elle gigota dans ses bras et ils rirent tous les deux de ses efforts. La situation semblait un peu irréaliste. Hermione se sentait hors du temps, hors du monde.

Cette nuit était juste une blague. C'est surement pour cela qu'elle et Draco ne s'étaient pas encore disputés ni frappés. Et aussi pour ça qu'elle se sentait plutôt bien dans ses bras.

\- Tu vois, ça n'est pas si gênant, Granger ! Dors maintenant. Tu ne peux faire que de beaux rêves dans mes bras ! Et comme ça, je suis certain que tu ne t'enfuiras pas pendant la nuit pour aller te ruiner la santé ailleurs !

\- Quelle prévenance Malfoy, ta bonté te perdra !

\- Dors Granger, ton ton mordant ne prend pas.

Elle ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux, mimant le sommeil. Elle fit semblant de dormir un moment puis ouvrit les yeux… le lendemain matin, éblouie par le soleil de midi. Elle se trouvait toujours dans les bras de Malfoy qui la serrait contre lui, la tête enfouit dans ses cheveux, il dormait. Et elle aussi, elle avait dormi toute la nuit !

\- J'ai dormi, constata-t-elle.

C'était tellement étonnant qu'elle ne s'aperçut même pas qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute.

\- …Et tu m'as réveillé aussitôt après t'en être rendu compte. Bonjour Granger.

\- J'ai dormi Malfoy, je ne me suis pas réveillée ni rien pendant la nuit, j'ai dormi… Comme un bébé !

\- Oui, j'avais compris la première fois Granger.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, j'ai dormi Malfoy, une nuit complète. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant, en tout cas pas sans m'être préalablement gavée de médocs. J'ai dormi parce que… J'étais dans tes bras. Mon Dieu Malfoy, tu es le remède !

\- Granger tu délires.

Il fallait la calmer avant qu'elle s'emballe comme Ginny. Elles étaient meilleures amies au départ, elles avaient forcement des points communs !

\- Je ne délire pas, Malfoy ! J'ai tout essayé durant toutes ces années. Les insomnies ont toujours été ma malédiction comme ma bénédiction. Tu viens de m'offrir ma première vraie nuit depuis mes 10 ans !

Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura :

\- Merci Draco !

Puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Avant de s'échapper de son étreinte et de sortir du lit. Elle attrapa des vêtements dans sa valise, sa serviette sur un radiateur et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, Malfoy. Tache de ne pas te perdre en retrouvant la porte !

Il sourit ironiquement à ces mots. Lui aussi avait réussi à dormir cette nuit. Et ça faisait depuis sa première bataille qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se réveiller après que le soleil se soit levé. Et là, il avait lui aussi, dormi comme une masse.

Après avoir ricaner encore quelques instants tout seul, satisfait d'être aussi bien reposé, il tenta de se relever mais son bras gauche résista. Il grimaça. Il était tout endolori à cause de la tête d'Hermione qui avait été posée dessus toute la nuit.

Mais bon, perdre l'usage de son bras gauche pendant 20 minutes le matin contre une nuit de sommeil, le choix était vite fait. Il n'avait même pas envie de se plaindre. De toute façon, il était droitier.

C'est en passant la porte qu'il réalisa que c'était également la première fois que quelqu'un le foutait à la porte après une nuit. D'habitude, c'était lui qui dégageait les filles. L'Ordre du Phénix était plein de première fois.

.

.

Lorsqu'Hermione retrouva sa chambre, elle était vide. Elle sourit puis rangea ses affaires dans sa valise et pendit sa serviette. Elle fit son lit par habitude, comme à l'armé puis aéra la chambre. Elle descendit ensuite manger son petit déjeuner.

Mais la table avait été débarrassée, un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit pourquoi. Il était –mon Dieu !- passé onze heures.

Elle n'avait jamais dormi aussi longtemps sans être dans le coma.

Elle savait pourquoi, bien sûr, elle était Hermione Granger. Draco dégageait cette forme de confiance en lui en permanence qui faisait qu'elle avait toujours moins peur quand il était là. Parce qu'il était hautain, imbu de lui-même, et sûr de lui, il la rassurait.

Luna passa la porte à cet instant.

\- Salut marmotte ! C'est à cette heure-ci que tu te lèves ?

\- Bonjour Luna. Et toi, c'est à cette heure que tu viens manger ?

\- C'est mon deuxième petit déjeuner, en fait. Mais j'ai une bonne excuse, répondit la Serdaigle. J'ai passé la nuit dans le lit d'un Serpentard. Et il m'a épuisée, je suis toute tendue et en même temps, complètement relaxée. Quel drôle de mélange !

\- Tu as passé la nuit avec Zabini ? sursauta Hermione.

\- Pourquoi tu penses forcement à Blaise, répliqua la blonde. Il y a d'autres Serpentards ici.

Hermione se senti rougir.

\- Je dors à côté de Malfoy, tu te rappelles ? J'aurais su.

\- Ou alors, tu sais où il a été toute la nuit… Insinua-t-elle.

Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Tu sais, geignit-elle.

\- Oui. Luna ricana. Je suis passée ce matin par sa chambre pour sa potion habituelle et il n'était pas là. Puis il n'est pas apparu de la matinée et tu es la seule à avoir fait la grasse matinée aujourd'hui. Le lien était facile à faire.

Hermione se dit que non, le lien n'était pas facile à faire. C'était même du délire et elle aurait dû nier dès le début car Luna n'avait rien de concret mais comme d'habitude, elle avait marché dans la technique d'insinuation hasardeuse de la jeune fille.

\- Tu es machiavélique Luna, tu ne savais rien du tout ! C'est parfaitement injuste ! D'ailleurs j'ai quand même retenu que tu avais passé la nuit avec Zabini ! Mon Dieu Lunaaaa !

Comme toutes les filles, Hermione aimait les ragots –du moins, la plupart du temps.

\- Dis-moi tooooouuuut !

\- Hermione, arrête d'être une ado en chaleur. Ça fait peur. Je vais tout te dire. Il ne s'est rien passé en fait. On s'est juste endormi l'un sur l'autre après avoir parlé toute la nuit. Parce que je l'aime bien moi, Zabini.

Parce qu'elle la connaissait bien, Hermione put voir apparaître les rougeurs sur ses joues.

\- Oh ! Luna ! Tu rougies ! Tu l'aimes _bien_! Je peux voir ça en effet ! Surtout ne dis rien à Ginny !

\- Trop tard, c'était son idée que j'aille dire « bonne nuit » à Zabini hier soir. Elle est juste trop forte, elle voit les couples avant même les concernés…

\- Elle ne sait pas encore que Draco a dormi dans ma chambre…

\- Alors soit vous avez réussi à la berner, soit vous ne formerez pas un couple, soit elle le sait déjà et a décidé de vous laisser tranquille.

\- Arrête, on parle de Ginny !

\- Alors… il n'y a pas de quatrième option ! Ou vous êtes juste trop imprévisibles pour son radar, ou vous n'êtes pas fait l'un pour l'autre, façon Ginny.

\- Arrête, Ginny découvre toujours les couples qui vont parfaitement ensemble. J'aimerai bien trouver un homme comme ça pour moi.

Devant le regard ahuri de Luna devant elle, elle demanda :

\- Bah quoi ? Je suis une femme moi aussi !

\- Hermione, je ne sais pas ce qui t'ait arrivé cette nuit mais je te jure que tu as changé. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait Draco ?

\- Rien, j'ai juste fait une nuit entière pour la première fois de ma vie.

\- Merlin Hermione ! Il faut que tu fasses ça plus souvent ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Quel changement !

La brune se rendit alors compte que l'autre femme se moquait d'elle.

\- Ha Ha. Luna, qu'est-ce que Zabini _t'_ as fait, à toi ?

\- Rien que tu n'oserais entendre, Femme ! S'exclama le Zabini en question en entrant dans la cuisine de son pas conquérant habituel.

\- Zabini, ta bêtise m'embarrasse. Qu'est ce qui te rend si joyeux ?

\- Draco est de bonne humeur ce matin, il avait même l'air réveillé en sortant de sa chambre ! Alors que je sais de source sure qu'il n'a pas encore eu son café ce matin ! Aujourd'hui est un jour important, il va se passer quelque chose de bien !

Et sur cette prédiction, il se pencha vers Luna et l'embrassa pour la première fois, interrompant le regard plein de sous-entendu que les deux filles partageaient.

Pensant esquiver aussi dignement que possible les niaiseries de Blaise et Luna –si on pouvait appeler ça des niaiseries… Hermione se faufila à pas de loup vers le salon. Elle y retrouva avec bonheur son fauteuil préféré où elle avait passé plusieurs de ses nuits. Elle ramena ses genoux vers elle et, se recroquevillant, attrapa sa première tartine.

\- Herm' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

L'Herm' en question ne releva pas. Grognant contre ceux qui n'étaient pas occupés à 11h en pleine guerre.

\- Tu ne manges jamais rien d'habitude, tu vas bien ?

\- Harry, dégage, j'ai faim parce que j'ai bien dormi. Et maintenant, je veux me nourrir.

Le susnommé ricana.

\- Tu as réussi à dormir ? Sans médocs ni rien ?

\- Harry ! Tu me connais trop bien, geignit-elle. Tu sais donc que quand je mange…

\- Quand tu manges rien du tout. N'invente pas des citations ou des habitudes bidon avec moi, je t'ai fréquenté trop régulièrement pendant 7 ans !

\- Mais j'ai faim !

Une main vint soudain attraper ses deux dernières tartines beurrées et les emmener loin de la jeune fille affamée.

\- Harry, je vais te les couper si tu ne me rends pas mon déjeuner !

\- Tu trouves que c'est une heure pour manger ? Tu n'auras plus faim pour le bon repas de Molly ce midi !

\- Molly ne fait pas à manger ce midi, Harry, elle a une vie aussi.

\- Hermione, tu me brises le cœur ! Molly n'aime que moi.

Il regarda Hermione sauter pour essayer d'attraper sa main et les tartines.

\- J'ai trop peur que le pain tombe par terre si je te fais une prise, râla-t-elle. Harry, accroche-toi à mes tartines !

Puis, d'un seul geste qu'il ne vit même pas, elle l'étala. Il cria et se frotta l'arrière de la tête d'une main pendant qu'elle arrachait son déjeuner de son autre main.

\- Tu as essayé de me tuer, traitresse !

\- Oui et j'ai raté, s'amusa-t-elle.

Elle croqua dans son pain avec un soupir de bonheur.

\- Dommage Granger, dommage !

Aussitôt, les deux enfants tournèrent la tête vers cette voix. Mais dès qu'elle eut reconnu l'homme, Hermione détourna les yeux.

\- Salut Draco, tu as vu comme elle m'a agressée ! Une vraie teigne ! Aïe !

Il se frotta la tête où Hermione venait de la frapper.

\- Mouais… Salut Granger. Fit le blond.

\- Hum… Salut Malfoy.

Il hocha la tête et continua son chemin vers la cuisine tandis que les joues de la demoiselle rougissaient et qu'elle se concentrait sur ses ongles.

Harry ne rata rien de sa gêne, tout comme il remarqua le sourire amusé de Draco et leur comportement commun à tous les deux –et leur réveil tardif, naturellement.

Il ne dit rien. Il était en couple avec Ginny. Ne prononcer qu'un seul mot sur une quelconque relation naissante risquait de la faire apparaître comme par magie. Dieu l'en garde. Il ne voulait pas passer sa nuit à côté d'une Ginny hystérique.

Il se releva et tapota son tee-shirt pour en enlever les poussières. Hermione faisait de même dans son dos.

Se retournant, il lui embrassa gentiment le front avant de soupirer et de repartir. Il n'avait jamais assez de temps pour s'amuser avec ses amis. Les moments où il pouvait se comporter comme le jeune homme qu'il était étaient toujours trop rares.

Alors qu'il passait la porte, il entendit :

\- Harry ?

Il se retourna pour recevoir un coussin d'Hermione en pleine tête.

\- Ça, c'est pour avoir essayé de manger mes tartines !

Il riait encore quand il transplana vers la deuxième maison de l'Ordre. Heureusement qu'il avait ses amis pour le soutenir !

.

.

.

Hermione trempa sa dernière tartine dans son café. Et englouti son déjeuner en trois minutes. Affalée dans le fauteuil, elle profitait d'être repue quand un blond passa la porte avec un air dégouté.

\- Tu as vu ça, Granger ? Ils batifolent dans ma cuisine ! Ils batifolent !

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son air traumatisé.

\- Cesse de rire, toi ! Ne te moque pas de moi !

Mais il ne pouvait retenir son sourire qui pointait. La bonne humeur de la Griffondore était contagieuse.

Quand elle se fut un peu calmée, elle lui adressa un grand sourire qu'il lui rendit.

\- Plus personne n'utilise « batifoler » de nos jours Malfoy, tu es complètement démodé !

\- Je t'emmerde Granger, c'est le mot qui convient ! Et vas-y que je te donne un bout de pain et vas-y que je te fais les yeux doux, et « prends un peu de confiture à l'orange, poussin ». Ça m'écœure. Pire encore, c'est Blaise, mon meilleur ami, qui roucoule comme un Poufsouffle !

\- Respire un grand coup, blondinet, ils ont même passé la nuit ensemble… Elle le laissa espérer un peu. Sans rien faire !

Il sembla se tasser sur lui-même.

\- Une honte aux Serpentards ! Salazar doit se retourner dans sa tombe ! Il est, beurk, romantique !

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as, toi aussi dormi avec quelqu'un cette nuit, sans la toucher ?

Elle voulait seulement le provoquer mais il releva aussitôt la tête pour la dévisager.

\- Et… Tu es déçue ?

Alerte rouge, sujet dangereux !

\- Surement pas, je me suis épargnée une nuit de frustration intense, j'en suis sure.

\- Frustration ?

Elle ne tint pas compte de son air féroce et se releva lentement, veillant à ne pas le quitter des yeux, pour que le défi fut complet.

\- Je dors dans la chambre d'à côté Malfoy, tu te souviens ? Je les croise toutes, le matin. Les pauvres insatisfaites… Soupira-telle.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, elle s'élança dans l'escalier, retenant son rire.

Le laissant ruminer sa vengeance.

* * *

.

Le soir même, alors qu'elle était allongée dans son lit à lire à minuit passé, Hermione entendit la poignée de sa porte grincer.

Conditionnée par un entrainement intensif, elle roula sans bruit jusqu'au sol ou elle se glissa sous le lit, attrapant sa baguette habillement dissimulée sur le sommier et son révolver sous l'oreiller.

La maison était presque vide, les garçons et Ginny était parti à leur cours d'arts martiaux avec Carole et une des jeunes infirmières dormait dans la chambre de Malfoy en l'attendant. Hermione était seule dans la maison pour vaincre ou mourir. Comme d'habitude, cette constatation ne lui fit aucun effet –sauf l'étonnement de ne rien ressentir.

La porte s'ouvrit puis se referma et elle était calme. Calme et létale. Puis deux chaussettes en tissus brillant quelconque ou peut-être en soie entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Une chaussette et le pied à l'intérieur disparurent. Puis réapparu sans la chaussette. De même pour l'autre. Hermione commençait à saisir à qui appartenaient ces chaussettes quand les pieds disparurent et que le lit grinça sous le poids de son nouveau… colocataire ?

\- Grangie, tu peux sortir, le grand méchant loup est de retour !

Lorsqu'elle apparut brutalement à sa gauche, droite comme la justice et sombre comme la colère, le cœur du jeune homme faillit s'arrêter.

\- Ça va pas ?! T'es folle, apparaître comme ça à côté de moi après le cours de torture intensif qu'on vient d'avoir… J'aurais pu te tuer.

\- Ouh, j'ai peur ! Se moqua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Serpentard ?

\- Je cherche ma délicieuse voisine, tu l'as vu ? Elle porte un short vraiment minuscule, ne lui dit pas mais en fait, c'est un de mes caleçons.

\- Ne cherche plus, cafard, j'ai bien vu une femme. Elle se glissait dans ton lit, tu devrais peut-être vérifier qu'elle n'attrape pas froid.

Draco fronça le nez.

\- Si tu parles de cette chipie de Caroline, je suis au courant qu'elle squatte mon lit. Je ne veux pas la voir. Elle me poursuit depuis au moins 3 jours.

\- Comment tu fais pour draguer alors qu'on est en guerre Malfoy ? Et pire encore, comment tu fais pour qu'elles aient toutes le droit d'entrer ici –ce qui n'est pas donné.

\- Je ne fais rien, c'est elles ! Se plaignit-il. Elles me poursuivent. Je te jure ! Je veux pas y aller, s'il te plait. Cache-moi le temps qu'elle se lasse.

Hermione l'observa d'un regard insondable. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle lui donne la réplique suivante. Celle qui disait que non, il pouvait crever ou qu'elle ne voulait pas lui rendre service. Quelque chose comme ça.

C'est pourquoi il fut passablement surpris quand elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de se glisser dans le lit avec lui. Sans qu'il ne fasse rien, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et sa main sur son torse. Puis elle ferma les yeux.

Le saisissement était tel qu'il ne trouva rien à redire et dut se contenter de fermer les yeux également.

.

Il se réveilla seul le lendemain matin avec le bruit de la douche. Le soleil éclairait la chambre dont Hermione ne fermait jamais les volets. Une fois de plus, la magie avait fonctionné, il avait dormi.

.

Alors qu'une partie de la maisonnée passait à table –ils étaient trop nombreux à loger dans la maison pour s'asseoir tous en même temps autour de la table, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et une femme s'écroula sur le palier.

Après quelques instants de stupéfaction, tout le monde se leva brusquement pour se jeter sur elle, qui posant des questions, qui prenant son poult, qui surveillant l'extérieur.

Mais après un moment de panique, tout le monde s'écarta pour la laisser respirer. Seule, Hermione resta. Et dégageant les cheveux de son visage, elle soupira. Elle se tourna vers Harry et hocha la tête, l'air déçue. Il jura : son espionne préférée…

\- Elle est morte ?

Se repenchant sur la femme, Hermione posa deux doigts sur son cou puis sourit à Harry.

\- Nope, et son cœur bat vite.

\- Bon, sourit Harry, emmenons-la à l'infirmerie.

\- Heu… Harry, commença son amie, et… Si elle est suivie ? Si elle est tracée ?

Sans répondre, Harry lui fit un vague signe de la main. Qu'elle se débrouille. Il se détourna et alla s'affaler sur un siège de la cuisine. Encore une… Il en avait marre ! Il était ami avec ceux qui avaient le moins de chance d'y passer. Peu de gens dans son entourage étaient en réel danger –sauf Hermione mais il l'ignorait. La plupart des femmes qui vivaient avec lui s'occupaient surtout des infirmeries pendant les conflits et à part Draco qui aimait prendre des risques, Ron et les autres tenaient à leurs peaux et savaient tous quel prix ils auraient comme otage. Aussi ne prenaient-ils pas trop de risque. Et il faisait très attention à ne pas s'attacher à ceux qui risquaient trop. Il les aimait et les remerciaiy de faire tant pour lui mais il faisait très attention à ne pas leur accorder trop d'importance. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer chaque mort. La guerre devait être analysée de sang-froid, pas nourrie de vengeances incessantes et il ne pouvait pas faire face s'il accordait trop d'importance à tout le monde !

Mais il avait fini par s'attacher à Sarah Doughn. Elle était marrante malgré son petit côté hautain. Et elle avait failli mourir. Il soupira.

Décidément, il en avait marre. En plus, il était sûr que Voldy avait aussi des espions dans l'Ordre.

Mais presque tous ceux qui se battaient pour l'Ordre du phénix adulaient Harry et posaient rarement des questions, le système décisionnel de l'Ordre était très concentré car tout se passait dans cette maison, les espions de Voldy n'avaient donc pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent.

C'est ce qu'il avait dit aux sorciers qui s'étaient joints à lui : ils étaient entraînés et dirigés par les membres de l'Ordre mais ils avaient toujours les infos à la dernière minute pour éviter tout espionnage. C'était une idée de Malfoy. Personne ne s'était rebellé contre cette décision depuis. Ils avaient tous compris et tant qu'on leur disait toujours 10 minutes avant pourquoi ils allaient se battre, ils continueraient à être d'accord.

Il en avait marre quand même. D'arriver sur les lieux de saccage des Mangemorts après qu'ils soient tous partis, de trouver tout changé, détruit à chaque fois qu'il allait quelque part. De voir les volets fermés de toutes les maisons dans la rue.

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il se serait bien fait la malle.

Pourquoi tous les sorciers blancs n'iraient-ils pas vivre parmi les moldus ? Caché certes, mais à l'abri…

\- Parce que les Mangemorts veulent aussi se débarrasser des moldus sur le long terme, Harry…

L'élu se retourna pour voir un blond arrogant appuyé sur le chambranle.

\- Alors quoi Draco, tu lis dans les esprits maintenant ?

\- Facile de suivre tes pensées Potter, elles sont écrites sur ton front, avec ta cicatrice. Et puis, tu finis toujours par penser la même chose à chaque fois que quelqu'un meurt.

Malfoy haussa les épaules.

\- Oublies cette idée Potter, les Mangemorts veulent se débarrasser de nous parce que nous sommes les seuls à s'opposer efficacement à eux. Et pour l'instant, ils sont tellement obnubilés par nous qu'ils en oublient presque pourquoi ils font ça –à part parce qu'ils te détestent, évidemment. Mais si tu meurs, ils devront bien s'occuper à autre chose. Pourquoi alors ne pas prendre contrôle de tous ces inferieurs sans pouvoir là dehors ? Ce qui est leur but depuis le début, je te rappelle.

Draco faisait de grands gestes des bras pour illustrer ses propos.

\- Tu sais bien que finalement, se cacher ne changerait rien !

\- Tu sais, à t'entendre, j'ai parfois l'impression de parler à un vrai petit amoureux des moldus ! Ricana Harry.

Cette conclusion réussit brillamment à vexer le blond. Qui se détourna pour partir, non sans lancer un dernier argument.

\- Tu sais Potter, depuis que j'ai intégré grâce à toi cette unité mixte moldus/sorciers, je les fréquente toute la journée. Et certains sont clairement plus intelligents que toi !

Hermione choisit cet instant précis pour surgir dans leur champ de vision. Harry regarda sa meilleure amie et son serpentard préféré se figer en ne se lâchant pas du regard.

Le temps allait peut-être au ralenti pour eux mais pas pour lui et les secondes qui défilaient commençaient à s'accumuler au point de lui faire trouver le temps long. Aussi se gratta-t-il la gorge, façon Dolores Ombrage.

.

Aussitôt, Hermione reporta son attention sur lui, ce dont il lui fut gré. Et Draco se contenta de reprendre sa route.

.

Alors qu'il allait demander à la jeune fille ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle le prit de vitesse :

\- Elle avait un sortilège de marquage sur elle, Harry, les Mangemorts savent où elle est ! Enfin, était. Ils doivent être là, juste dehors, pensant qu'on a naïvement prit soin d'elle sans se poser de question, ils espèrent surement nous avoir par surprise ! Ils ne voient peut-être pas la maison à cause du Fidelitas mais ils _savent_ où elle est !

Hermione semblait un peu hystérique. Et en effet, l'heure était grave. Mais on ne survit pas à une guerre sans avoir de plan de secours pour son QG. Ni l'avoir mis au point des années auparavant. Ni avoir répété plusieurs fois le plan en question. Même si Hermione ne le savait pas. Des Mangemorts dehors ? Rien qu'ils ne pouvaient gérer.

Sortant de la cuisine, il déclencha l'alarme et en même temps, le sort qui y était lié. Un sort puissant qui avait presque plongé dans le coma les cinq personnes qui l'avaient lancé ensemble.

\- On se retrouve à Pré-au-Lard, Mione !

Avant de transplanter, purement et simplement, abandonnant la lionne à son propre sort.

Mais celle-ci avait de la ressource. Elle se précipita vers l'escalier qu'avait emprunté quelques secondes auparavant –Dieu c'était allé si vite, l'homme qui, depuis ce matin la hantait. Et courant à sa chambre, elle empaqueta sa valise, ou plutôt la ferma et disparu avec.

Elle apparut au QG de l'armé où elle avait été reçue par le MI5 la première fois.

.

.

Le hasard fit bien les choses, parce qu'il lui révéla le vrai but des Mangemorts.

Car elle tomba par hasard sur une attaque des mages noirs sur le site militaire. Profitant du désordre qui faisait que personne ne l'avait encore remarquée, elle disparut à nouveau et apparut à Pré-au-Lard où elle se jeta sur la première personne qu'elle reconnue : Blaise.

\- Ils attaquent les soldats moldus ! Il me faut du renfort ! Préviens tous ceux que tu vois passer d'aller à 3 Km au nord de Londres, Nord très exactement, ok ? Je crois que les Mangemorts ont découvert notre secret !

Et elle disparut aussitôt, laissant un Blaise complètement perdu qui se contenta de répéter sans comprendre à Harry quelques minutes plus tard. Celui-ci bondit de la chaise dans laquelle il s'était affalé et hurlant, fit venir tout le monde avec lui vers le QG des moldus, chargeant Blaise de prévenir les retardataires et de continuer à chercher ceux qui n'avait qu'une information incomplète sur la position de la maison de secours, comme Hermione.

Lorsque Blaise transplana finalement à 3Km au nord de Londres, il arriva sur une immense plaine de macadam, le QG du MI5 utilisé par les moldus qui travaillaient avec les sorciers. Evidemment, à cet instant, il s'en foutait. Il ne se posa pas de question –il avait toujours pensé que c'était ce qui faisait sa force sur le terrain : rien ne l'étonnait. Et s'élança vers les coups de feu –qu'il reconnut parce qu'il avait demandé à un moldu-soldat une fois de lui montrer comment il se battait.

Derrière un hangar, il découvrit quelques corps et beaucoup de sang. La seule chose qu'il vit durant les 5 secondes ou il resta figé fut la main d'homme dépassant d'une manche noircie de sang qui tenait d'une poigne encore bien serrée le col d'une victime féminine.

.

Blaise manquait d'air. Faisant rapidement demi-tour, il s'appuya sur le mur à côté de lui pour vomir tout ce qu'il avait réussi à ingurgiter avant l'alarme. Il tuait des hommes depuis cinq ans, les torturait même souvent maintenant, mais jamais il n'avait vu autant de sang. Assez de sang pour en remplir sept humains. Exactement le nombre des morts allongés derrière lui. Assez de sang pour qu'ils soient tous les sept morts.

Blaise faillit à nouveau vomir. Voilà ce que c'était que de tuer des gens ! Il comprenait seulement maintenant tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Sa reconversion rapide pour l'Ordre n'avait pas vraiment été motivée par la conscience mais plutôt par la raison. Mais maintenant… La mort ! Les Mangemorts tuaient tous les jours, parfois même pour le plaisir.

Blaise ne voulait plus jamais tuer personne. Et surtout ne jamais revoir autant de sang !

Puisant dans tout son courage de Serpentard, il traversa la mare de sang en fermant les yeux. Il venait de comprendre que la guerre, c'était sale.

* * *

.

Hermione tirait de la main gauche et lançait ses sorts de la main droite. Un protego sur un moldu pour le sauver d'un avada, un coup de feu sur un Mangemort, pour le neutraliser. Enfin, quand elle le touchait.

Mais heureusement, les sorciers avaient grandement sous-estimé l'adversaire. Pas seulement elle, mais aussi les moldus. C'était facile de s'attaquer à des citoyens sans défense, en pleine campagne, par surprise. Mais s'en prendre à des soldats entraînés, qui savent à qui ils ont affaire, c'est autre chose. Les moldus tiraient sans s'arrêter sur les mains des sorciers, sans vraiment chercher à les tuer et détruisaient toutes les baguettes qu'ils ramassaient.

Chacun de son coté, séparés seulement par quelques meubles renversés, des bouts d'avion, des caisses en bois, tout ce qu'on peut trouver d'opaque dans une base militaire, ils se tiraient dessus.

Une fois leur baguette perdue, les Mangemorts se trouvaient complètement désarmés et incapable de se défendre.

Il y avait eu quelques instants de flottement quand le premier encapuchonné était tombé, raide mort sous les balles.

.

Sous leurs capes, les sorciers commençaient seulement à réaliser qu'ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour cette opération.

Voyant là une occasion exceptionnelle, Hermione se jeta sur un sorcier à la cape sombre. Séparé de sa baguette, celui-ci errait derrière des bidons d'essence, à la recherche de son arme qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais.

L'attrapant par le col, elle profita de son élan pour le pousser en arrière et cogna brutalement sa tête contre le sol de béton. Surpris, le Mangemort ne songea pas à crier et il se retrouva capuche au sol, sonné. C'était un mage d'une quarantaine d'année, aux yeux clairs. Le genre de mage suffisamment âgé pour faire partie du premier cercle des Mangemorts auprès de Voldemort. Ou pour être resté un pion toute sa vie.

Agressive, Hermione lui claqua une nouvelle fois la tête contre le sol, profitant de son état de faiblesse. Puis, quand il fut suffisamment groggy, elle cria :

\- Pourquoi ici, pourquoi vous attaquez ce bâtiment ?

\- MacNair, c'est MacNair ! Bredouilla-t-il.

Bingo, il savait ! Exultant, Hermione secoua sa victime dans tous les sens pour le maintenir dans son état de semi-conscience. Elle n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle faisait subir à ce type mais vu l'humidité de sa cape, il n'avait pas dû montrer beaucoup de retenu lors de ses attaques contre des moldus.

\- Pourquoi MacNair a choisi cet endroit, parle !

\- Il a suivi Potter ici un jour, par hasard. C'était isolé alors il s'est dit qu'on pourrait tout détruire au cas-ou.

\- Donc vous ne savez pas qui habite ici ?

\- Juste des moldus, cria le Mangemort, pleurant à moitié.

Sa tête saignait et il avait perdu sa baguette. Hermione avait déjà remarqué ce genre de comportement enfantin chez les encapuchonnés quand ils étaient séparés de leur bout de bois mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était aussi fort.

Choisissant d'abréger ses souffrances mais de le garder en vie pour l'interroger plus tard, elle l'immobilisa d'un Patrificus Totalus. Les Mangemorts n'étaient plus vraiment humains, aussi elle avait généralement peu de scrupules à les éliminer mais rien n'empêcher de leur extraire leurs informations avant.

Se relevant, elle épousseta rapidement ses genoux avant de courir, pliée en deux jusqu'aux militaires les plus proches.

\- On peut encore garder le secret, il faut seulement veiller à ce qu'aucun ne se sauve. Empêchez-les de mettre la main sur leur baguette et ils seront perdus. Occupez-les un moment en faisant semblant de perdre du terrain et je vais lancer un charme qui les empêchera de s'évaporer d'ici. Il suffira ensuite de les confiner à l'intérieur du terrain que je vais délimiter. Il me faut juste du temps !

Le soldat hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et alla passer le mot à un autre pendant qu'un autre la suivait des yeux alors qu'elle s'éloignait, pour la couvrir.

Hermione s'élança vers un hangar à quelques dizaines de mètres, attrapant au passage un bout de verre d'une fenêtre cassé. Elle se coupa la main en travers sous le regard du soldat qui la couvrait toujours.

Il la regarda verser quelques gouttes de son sang au sol en marmonnant puis, lançant un sort de lévitation, elle en posa sur une armoire en hauteur, marmonnant encore. Alors qu'un Mangemort commençait à s'intéresser à elle, il tomba sous les balles du militaire qui surveillait, l'œil aguerri. Maintenant, l'armé moldue faisait son possible pour occuper les tatoués. Malgré les sortilèges dont ils étaient parfois victimes (serpents, hallucinations,…) ils étaient bien entraînés et communiquaient rapidement.

Comme Hermione n'attaquait aucun capuchon, ils ne se préoccupaient pas d'elle et elle en profitait.

.

Elle délimitait un rectangle immense avec les moyens du bord. Courant vers un véhicule, elle se jeta dedans et le démarra pour rejoindre un autre coin de la base.

Après avoir marqué un coin supplémentaire, elle reprit sa course.

.

Tout à coup, Harry se matérialisa devant son engin. Freinant, elle lui laissa à peine le temps de monter et redémarra aussitôt.

\- Je t'ai vu de loin et contrairement à ces abrutis de mangemorts, je ne t'ai pas prise pour un moldu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui cria le Survivant. Le moteur grondait et il peinait à s'entendre lui-même.

\- Je crée une surface d'immobilisation, Harry. Je vais former un triangle avec mon prochain arrêt. Vous ne pourrez plus transplaner non plus. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide, c'est un plus grand espace que tout ce que j'ai déjà tenté.

\- Parce que tu l'as déjà fait ?! S'exclama le garçon.

\- Pas le moment, Harry ! Ce dernier point va me rendre surement inconsciente et vous serez coincé dans la surface avec les mangemorts. Ils ne savent rien encore, on peut garder notre secret Harry ! Il suffit de les empêcher de prévenir leur chef !

\- J'ai compris l'idée Mione.

\- Il faut juste les empêcher de quitter physiquement la zone ! On peut le faire, on est plus nombreux !

Harry la regarda d'un air curieux. Elle était complètement différente, un peu excitée aussi. Avec son grand sourire, elle semblait un peu allumée, heureuse. De se battre.

\- Va prévenir les autres avant que je fixe le troisième coin Harry, dépêche. On se revoit plus tard !

Et parce qu'il était celui qui devait gérer tout ce merdier, il disparut, abandonnant sa meilleure amie sans oser lui demander si elle avait pris le temps d'y réfléchir. Ni si elle savait qu'elle allait sûrement mourir.

Hermione compta jusqu'à 10 et rouvrit sa blessure, faisant couler un peu de sang au sol, au pied d'une échelle appuyée sur un gros avion. Puis elle agrippa l'échelle et monta. Arrivée en haut, elle prit son souffle et fit couler son sang.

Alors qu'elle commençait à murmurer la troisième partie du rituel, elle sentit le triangle se fermer, comme si le monde tremblait sous elle. Et claquait dans sa tête. Serrant les dents, elle supporta la douleur et fit face à sa faiblesse.

Elle redescendit doucement l'échelle. Elle avait tenu jusque-là, elle pouvait finir le travail et installer un quatrième point. Pas question de tomber maintenant !

Remontant dans le hummer, elle fit tourner la clef et démarra. Conduisant avec attention, elle se forçait à rester concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Plus que deux points, plus que deux, seulement deux points.

Après avec conduit une minutes à fond, elle estima être assez loin pour former une surface d'isolement correcte qui laisserait assez de marge à ses alliés pour contenir les mangemorts dedans. Elle s'arrêta à côté d'un petit bâtiment.

L'entrée ! Se rappela-t-elle. Il lui fallait commencer par le haut car elle risquait de tomber si elle s'évanouissait en hauteur. Pas qu'elle s'en soucie vraiment mais elle devait rester en vie, même inconsciente pour garder la surface fermée.

Alors qu'elle prononçait le début du rituel en fermant le haut du carré, elle sentit comme un élastique se fermer violemment sur sa tête. Elle sera plus fort les dents et redescendit tout doucement. Chaque mouvement semblait lui prendre 1 minute entière. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche ! Plus vite ! Elle prononçait les derniers mots du rituel en descendant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à saigner sur le sol, elle devait en être capable non ?

Alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur le sol, quelqu'un apparu à un mètre d'elle. Elle ne tourna même pas la tête. Il ne lui restait qu'à abattre sa main ensanglantée sur le sol. Plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Ignorant l'individu tout en noir qui l'approchait, elle se permit un dernier sourire victorieux avant d'abattre sa main sur le sol. Le temps que le Mangemort qui l'avait rejointe comprenne qu'il fallait la tuer pour libérer les autres, il serait trop tard.

Elle sombra sur cette pensée : elle avait coincé tous ces sorciers ici, chez les moldus. Toute seule.

* * *

.

.

Ce ne fut pas la lumière qui réveilla Hermione. Peut-être qu'elle avait assez dormi ou qu'une araignée lui avait marché dessus. Toujours est-il qu'à un moment, elle dormait et que l'instant suivant, elle ne dormait plus.

Douloureusement consciente d'être allongée sur un sol humide, les mains attachées, elle se concentra très fort pour avoir l'air de dormir encore. Elle tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre une autre respiration que la sienne.

Il y avait bien quelque chose, à peu près à sa gauche. Une respiration forte et lente, comme quelqu'un qui dort.

Comme son geôlier qui dort !

Ouvrant les yeux et se redressant légèrement, Hermione scanna la grotte –car c'était bien une grotte, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Seule, une jeune femme blonde était assise contre un mur à plusieurs mètre de là, la cagoule masquait les traits de son visage mais ses cheveux longs rappelaient quelque chose à la prisonnière. Quelqu'un à Poudlard plutôt. Mais autant avait-elle la mémoire des mots et des noms, autant elle n'était pas du tout physionomiste. Tant pis. Elle chassa son pressentiment de ses pensées.

Se concentrer sur les choses prioritaires : se libérer, sortir d'ici, se repérer, rentrer.

Elle pratiqua toute ses connaissances sur le nœud autour de ses poignets et après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, finit par sentir la ficelle se détendre. Elle pourrait répondre à une question de Harry : il existait bien un moyen de se libérer d'un sort d'entrave. Enfin, seulement si comme elle, on l'avait assez étudié pour en connaître la composition exacte -ce qu'elle avait fait depuis qu'Harry avait émis l'idée.

Elle laissa ses chevilles attachées le temps de repérer la sortie. Si la femme se réveillait, elle voulait garder l'effet de surprise. Et puis, où était sa baguette ? Et son arme ?

Mais la respiration de la blonde commença à avoir des ratés. Alors qu'Hermione venait justement de repérer sa baguette dans la poche de la cape noire de la femme. La maudissant, elle se rallongea pour mettre à l'épreuve ses talents d'actrice et attendre l'occasion de prendre l'avantage sur cette blonde. Dieu qu'elle détestait les blonds !

.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la femme l'observa pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle était manifestement peu observatrice puisque seuls ses cheveux dissimulés les yeux de la Griffondore mais Hermione n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Ce n'est pas elle qui allait apprendre à un ennemi pourquoi il ne fallait jamais ligoter les mains de son prisonnier à un endroit où on ne pouvait pas les voir.

La blonde se releva et enleva sa capuche. Et Hermione put voir avec effarement le visage de sa bonne vieille ennemi Parkinson.

\- Salut Grangie.

La voix de la Mangemorte semblait lasse et un peu cassée aussi.

\- Comment ça va ? Pas trop dure, la vie de revenante ?

Son rictus semblait à la fois douloureux et ironique et Hermione se demanda un instant si la Serpentard n'avait pas sombré dans la folie.

\- Tu ne réponds pas, Hermione Granger ? Tu ne veux rien me dire ou tu attends peut-être que je fasse une erreur pour que tu puisses te tirer d'ici.

Elle soupira bruyamment

\- Je ne veux pas te tuer. Autant que tu le saches. Donc maintenant, on sait toutes les deux que tu vas partir d'ici vivante. Ou tuée par quelqu'un d'autre que moi s'ils nous retrouvent.

Elle chuchotait ses derniers mots et Hermione faillit ne pas comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Parkinson ?

\- Je t'ai sauvée. Enfin, pour être exacte, je n'ai même pas fait exprès. Je m'étais planquée pas loin de là où tu as perdu connaissance et j'ai vu Cissy arriver avec un couteau. Elle voulait te taillader. J'étais paniquée, j'ai juste pensée que je ne voulais plus jamais voir de sang et… Je ne sais pas, le sort est parti tout seul et elle est tombée par terre.

Quand j'ai vu ce que j'avais fait, j'ai su que si jamais on découvrait que c'était moi qui l'avais tuée, j'étais morte. Je t'ai vu. Je t'ai emmené. Fin de l'histoire.

Hermione réfléchit un long moment. La panique de la Mangemort était loin d'être étonnante. Peu habitués à la saleté, à la dureté de la vie, ils recherchaient de nouvelles émotions par la torture mais jamais ils ne se salissaient vraiment les mains, ils laissaient leur baguette le faire. Ou leurs elfes. Repensant au comportement du Tatoué au Serpent qu'elle avait assommé plus tôt, Hermione fit le lien. Pansy admettait qu'elle n'avait jeté aucun sort consciemment, ni même visé l'autre Mangemort. Le problème de Parkinson n'était pas seulement son incroyable bétise.

\- Tu dors avec ta baguette, Pansy ? C'est quand la dernière fois que tu ne l'as pas serrée dans ton poing ou qu'elle n'a pas été en contact avec ta peau ?

Pansy paru un instant désarçonnée par le changement de sujet mais répondit tout de même : le début de la guerre, elle était trop effrayée en permanence pour oser la lâcher un instant, comme un doudou.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ?

\- Félicitation Pansy, on dirait bien que tu as fusionnée avec sa baguette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Hermione soupira et s'assit, Pansy était de toute façon complètement à côté de la plaque.

\- Ça veut dire que ta baguette et toi ne vous êtes tellement pas quittées, et tu lui as tellement transmis toutes tes émotions que c'est comme si elle faisait partie de toi. Au même titre que ta peau ou tes pieds par exemple. Et pour répondre à ton autre question, un Avada ne se créé pas seul, c'est un sort qu'on ne peut pas faire par hasard ou sous le coup de la panique, bien au contraire. Si tu as tué cette Cissy sans le vouloir vraiment, c'est parce que ta baguette répond à la moindre de tes pensées. Parce qu'elle fait partie de toi.

Devant le regard un peu perdu de la blonde, Hermione poursuivit.

\- Ta baguette est toi, tu es ta baguette. Si jamais on devait te l'arracher, tu en mourrais probablement.

Par soucis d'honnêteté et parce qu'Hermione aimait donner des leçons, elle continua son explication :

\- Mais sinon, ta magie est plus puissante que la plupart des gens. Si tu restes en vie assez longtemps, tu pourras peut-être même lancer des sorts sans l'utiliser de même qu'elle va continuer à lancer des sorts que tu n'auras pas formulés. C'est de la vieille magie. Ça arrive en temps de guerre, j'ai rencontré un garçon dans ce cas au Moyen-Orient c'est pour ça que j'ai reconnu les symptômes, il était presque vénéré par sa famille.

\- Je suis genre… spéciale alors ?

\- Mouais. Enfin, il y a plein de choses auxquelles tu vas devoir faire attention maintenant. Comme tes pensées. Chaque fois que tu penseras quelque chose très fort et sous le coup d'une émotion forte, ta baguette risque de régler le problème à sa manière. Tu comprends ?

Pansy hocha la tête. Et Hermione décida de ne pas parler du fait que presque tous les autres Encapuchonnés semblaient présenter les mêmes symptômes qu'elle et que c'était surement un effet secondaire de la pratique de la magie noire associée à la peur diffuse que ressentait toujours les sang-purs -et qui les avaient poussés à rejoindre Voldemort pour lutter contre les moldus et les nés-moldus.

\- Je crois que non. Martela Hermione. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose à propos de la fusion avec sa baguette, il y a eu peu de cas et peu d'études réalisées mais il me semble qu'il y a quelques risques que tu peux éviter. Il faudra faire des recherches. Vous avez une bibliothèque chez les Mangemorts ?

Il y eut un blanc puis :

\- Je ne veux pas y retourner.

Elle chuchotait comme une enfant et Hermione aurait presque eu pitié d'elle –si elle n'avait pas été ligotée dans une grotte par exemple.

Elle n'ajouta rien et Parkinson se tut.

Après un long moment durant lequel Hermione hésita à tout simplement défaire ses liens, se lever et partir. La Serpentard rouvrit la bouche,

\- Je vais rester ici. J'ai déjà vécu comme ça. Je peux le refaire. Je veux juste savoir si ma baguette peut, je ne sais pas… marcher normalement ? Me tuer ? Je veux savoir ce que ça change pour moi.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Logique, la petite malade veut savoir ce qu'elle a.

\- Hermione, je ne veux pas te tuer. Je veux… Ah ! Je ne sais pas !

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, énervée ou exaspérée, Hermione ne sut pas. En revanche, elle vit tout à fait le rayon rouge qui partit de la baguette de la blonde et toucha le sol à 3 cm de sa main.

\- Euh… Pansy ? Je crois que tu perds le contrôle là. Tu viens juste de me manquer, un peu plus et j'étais congelée pour toujours –ou morte peut-être.

Cela calma l'hystérique. Elle s'assit sous le choc et enfui son visage dans ses mains, ses épaules tressautaient.

Mais bon, la jeune militaire n'avait pas que ça à faire.

\- Bon, voilà ce que je te propose. Tu me libères, je m'en vais. Je reviens dans une semaine avec tous les livres que j'aurais pu trouver au sujet de ce qui t'arrives et je repars en oubliant totalement cet endroit et toi avec. Comme ça tout le monde est content ? D'accord ?

La blonde ne répondit pas.

C'était trop facile pour fonctionner. Mais il fallait tenter. Alors qu'elle commençait à détacher le sort qui liait ses pieds, Hermione vit un mouvement de sa vision périphérique.

Tandis que la serpentard continuait de pleurer dans une de ses mains, son autre main semblait s'être dirigée vers Hermione de sa propre volonté et la baguette suivait les mouvements de la brune avec –comment appeler cela, de l'attention ?

Une fois libérée, Hermione attendit que Pansy regagne le contrôle d'elle-même. Mieux valait ne pas provoquer une baguette sociopathe.

Après un très long moment, la jeune Mangemort sembla cesser de pleurer. Elle s'essuya même les yeux avec la manche de son bras de baguette. Hermione se sentit tout de suite mieux quand l'arme cessa d'être pointée sur elle.

Elle commença à se relever mais à peine fit-elle un mouvement que la baguette était de nouveau braquée sur elle. De même que le regard de Pansy. Mais ses yeux semblaient anormaux. Noirs et pailleté, comme le ciel la nuit. Comme les yeux d'une fille possédée par sa baguette.

Hermione fit ce qu'elle put pour se montrer rassurante, elle avait besoin d'une Pansy calme et sensée, pas d'une psychopathe magique. Mais son rythme cardiaque accélérait déjà tandis que l'adrénaline se déversait dans ses veines. Rien de mieux que regarder la mort en face pour se donner un petit coup de fouet.

\- Pansy ? Chuchota la jeune fille.

Pas de réaction.

\- Je peux t'apporter plusieurs livres. Et un peu de nourriture aussi. Je surlignerai les passages intéressants si tu veux. Je… Je peux même de faire un résumé.

Sa voix montait dans les aigües en même temps qu'Hermione désespérait.

Que dire à quelqu'un qui ne peut pas faire preuve de logique. Que dire à un objet qui possède son humain ? Que dire pour ne pas mourir ? La baguette commençait à vibrer, ou plutôt l'air autour de la baguette vibrait. Comme si la baguette se chauffait pour lancer un sort, comme si c'était fini. Comme si elle allait mourir.

« C'est vraiment dommage de mourir comme ça », pensa la lionne.

Elle ferma les yeux très forts pour imaginer une dernière fois ses amis derrière ses paupières closes puis le sort la frappa et elle s'écroula, comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

.

.

.

 _Et voilà ! Vous voyez comme elle est méchante Hermione ?_

 _Je suis un peu surprise par Blaise, parce qu'il est quand même l'extracteur d'information d'Harry. Mais il n'a jamais aimé le sang -ça date d'une mauvaise expérience à Poudlard), et donc, il se contente souvent de sorts chirurgicaux sur les prisonniers pour les faire parler. Genre en leur cassant les os. Je sais, c'est horrible. Mais vous savez quoi ? Hermione est pire. Elle sait que la magie noire change les gens (et oui, sa magie à elle est grise, rappelez-vous), c'est pour ça qu'elle ne ressent pas d'empathie pour les Mangemorts._

 _A votre avis, elle est morte ? Je ne suis moi-même pas sûre._

 _En tout cas, à bientôt (dimanche, je pense) pour la suite !_

 _Et aux personnes qui m'écrivent des petits mots gentils, merci merci merci ! Ça me fait plaisir. J'ai besoin de vos conseils et avis !_

 _*Coeur sur vous*_


	6. Chapter 5,5 : Onyx

Bonjour à tous, s'il vous plait, lisez ce paragraphe :

Ce qui va suivre va parler de torture et de morts et d'autres trucs pas cool du tout.

Si vous êtes sensible à ce genre de chose, ne lisez pas, arrêtez-vous là, le prochain chapitre sentira la rose et les pâquerettes, et vous vous rattraperez. (Non, je déconne, c'est la guerre quand même, à quoi vous vous attendiez, mais vous pourrez lire le prochain paragraphe qui sera moins graphique).

Simplement, sachez que je ne suis pas pour la peine de mort pour les êtres humain, mais nous partons ici du principe que devenir un mage noir équivaut à renoncer à son humanité. C'est ce que les français et les anglais (et les espagnols, n'oublions pas les espagnols) ont longtemps utilisé comme excuse pour massacrer des autochtones durant leur conquête du monde alors je suis un peu inquiète pour ce chapitre... Mais on ne peut pas vivre d'arc-en-ciel.

Je réitère donc :

Si vous êtes particulièrement sensible aux idées de torture psychologique ou physique, ou que vous ne supportez pas de lire des passages où l'on parle de douleur intense, n'insistez pas pour vous faire du mal. Ça vaut aussi pour les végétariens. Nous mangerons du rat dans ce chapitre. C'est de la viande.

Les autres : ne vous inquiétez pas si vous aimez ce chapitre, vous n'êtes pas du tout malade ou étrange. On a le droit d'aimer voir le sang couler. Nos ancêtres ont fait ça pendant des générations.

Voilà, maintenant, vous avez bien les boules, alors qu'en fait, c'est pas si terrible. Je préfère juste prévenir pour qu'on ne vienne pas m'engueuler ensuite.

Mais bon, maintenant qu'Hermione est morte (ou pas, je rappelle qu'on en sait rien), parlons d'autre chose :

Voilà le chapitre !

* * *

.

 _Revenons un peu dans le temps, quelques deux ans et demi avant :_

Blaise avait quitté Poudlard dans un état de semi-panique.

Ses amis allaient se battre pour leur cause, quelle qu'elle soit, ils allaient tuer, être punis, pratiquer la magie noire… Il avait essayé, lui aussi, comme Théo, mais il avait eu peur.

Jamais il ne l'admettrait bien sûr mais ce soir-là, seul dans une vieille salle de classe vide, assis sur une table, il avait sorti un livre poussiéreux emprunté à Draco -ok, Draco n'était pas encore au courant donc disons qu'il l'avait déplacé temporairement sans permission préalable.

Sa baguette à la main, il avait jeté un petit sort de magie noire, juste pour voir, pour goûter… Un sort de jardinier, voilà ce qu'il avait jeté.

Pour créer une plante, disait le livre. C'était en latin, et ça disait juste "créer une plante". C'était génial, parce que la magie blanche ne permet pas de créer les choses, encore moins des choses vivantes comme des plantes. La magie grise permettait quelques entorses à ce règlement –en créant des illusions, comme le serpent de Draco en deuxième année, mais pas la magie blanche.

Alors il s'était dit que c'était un bon départ.

Il était excité, assis sur une table bancale, sa baguette à la main, le livre de l'autre.

Mais il était Serpentard. En temps normal, il aurait pris son air le plus blasé, un air qu'il avait aussi emprunté à Draco. Mais il était seul. Un coup d'oeil à droite, un coup d'oeil à gauche. Son premier sort de magie noire ! La magie grise était bien, mais là… Un grand sourire heureux illumina son visage, lui donnant à nouveau l'air de l'enfant qu'il avait été à son entrée dans cette école puis :

\- Caryophyllales Droseraceae Nasce

Alors, son corps fut pris de tremblements, démarrant de sa main, vagues après vagues de vibrations étaient transmises à son corps, et seule sa baguette restait fixe. Puis la noirceur, le dégoût, qui l'envahirent. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et enfin, un poids. Sa baguette qui penche, jusqu'à produire une plante, une énorme fleur rouge glisse sur le sol, suivit d'une tige qui s'agite comme celle d'un serpent. Et enfin, la voilà.

Sa plante.

Le sort le possède, et il sent bien qu'il devrait être inquiet, effrayé, ou au moins ressentir quelque chose. De la joie ? De la peur ? Mais c'est comme si c'était impossible, comme si son propre cerveau ne le laissait pas ressentir autre chose que ce sentiment de victoire, d'envie. « Encore, pense-t-il. Créons encore des plantes, encore d'autres choses, créons, créons, créons encore ! »

Mais il n'est plus seul maître à bord. La magie, la magie noire le contrôle, et elle a faim, faim de plus de magie noire. Il créé une deuxième plante, puis une troisième, une quatrième. Jusqu'à tomber de fatigue. Sa magie est épuisée. Il ne peut plus rien créer. Une voix en lui chuchote qu'il pourra augmenter, améliorer sa résistance s'il pratique davantage. En revenant demain, après-demain, il deviendra plus fort. Et à cet instant, avant de tomber de la table épuisé, en sueur, c'est ce qu'il veut. Plus de magie, oui, plus de pouvoir, ça serait vraiment super !

Mais une fois par terre, faible comme un nouveau-né, essoufflé, il ouvre un œil puis l'autre. Et c'est sa plante qu'il voit. La première, avec sa corolle rouge et sa tige vert foncé, sans feuille.

Si elle avait des yeux, il dirait qu'elle l'observe, mais elle est simplement tournée vers lui. Sa fleur dans sa direction.

.

Et elle est bizarre cette fleur : elle a comme un pistil rose qui… Un rat. C'est un rat qui est à l'intérieur de la fleur !

La colère enfle chez Blaise.

« Comment ce rat a-t-il osé grimper dans ma fleur ? Abîmer mon oeuvre ? Sale rat ! »

La rage le dévore mais il est trop faible pour se lever, impuissant, il observe…

Et enfin, l'incrédulité : « Mais comment ? Comment est-il monté dans ma fleur ? »

.

Et là, dans un petit bruit de succion, le rat disparaît, avalé par la délicate fleur rosé. Une goutte de sang foncé glisse le long de la tige et descend doucement, doucement vers le sol. A quelques centimètre du sol, elle tombe et frappe le sol avec un délicat « pop ! »

Le garçons hypnotisé observe une deuxième goutte rejoindre la première. Puis une troisième.

La fleur, devant son immobilité, se détourne et, utilisant sa tige comme un serpent utilise son corps, elle glisse le long du parquet vers un trou dans le plancher d'où elle guette sa prochaine proie, aussi immobile que l'animal auquel elle ressemble. Formant dans son sillage une courte traînée de sang en passant sur la petite flaque rouge. Blaise sent son corps se révolter contre cette image. Il veut vomir mais n'en a plus la force. La fleur se tourne un instant vers lui, ses larges pétales à nouveau écartées et formant une belle corolle plate. Un magnifique piège pour de petites créatures innocentes. Un couinement se fait entendre et elle revient à son trou.

Un froissement, un bruissement. Deux pétales d'un bordeaux noir qui passent devant lui. Entouré du noir de l'inconscience, il distingue la deuxième fleur qu'il a créé dans sa furie. Elle glisse furtivement hors de son champ de vision.

.

Blaise, lui, sombre finalement dans un sommeil comateux.

.

C'est le soleil qui le réveille. Les rayons tombent sur son visage et il se frotte les yeux, et se retourne pour se protéger. Il attrape son oreiller pour l'utiliser comme barrière contre la lumière, ronchonnant… Sauf qu'il n'est pas dans son lit. Le sol est dur, et il a déjà mal au dos. Pas d'oreiller pour se cacher de la lumière...

Puis, tout lui revient : les plantes, la magie… Sa chute.

Son esprit brusquement réveillé tente de reconstituer les événements de la vielle. Il se souvient de la magie et il frissonne car à cet instant, il sait qu'il a été possédé, manipulé.

Il a dormi avec sa baguette à la main, comme il le faisait parfois quand il avait 11 ans.

Mais là, il la lâche, paniqué. Il se redresse, les yeux fixés sur la baguette, comme si elle allait lui sauter à la gorge et l'avaler, comme la fleur avait avalé le rat, hier. Sur les fesses, à la force des bras, il recule, s'éloigne de cet objet qui a failli lui voler son esprit.

Cette fois, c'est allé trop loin. Il aimerait avoir sa mère avec lui, quelqu'un pour lui dire que tout ira bien. Mais rien n'ira plus bien. Et il le sait maintenant. C'est trop tôt ! Il aurait aimé rester ignorant encore quelques années, jusqu'à ses 60 ans peut-être. Mais maintenant il sait.

Comment les gens peuvent-ils pratiquer cette magie ? Renoncer à eux-mêmes pour créer quelques plantes, quelques sorts ? Il se relève maladroitement et fait quelques pas en arrière, le visage défait. Mais il bute sur quelque chose et tombe en arrière.

Une grosse fleur rose se penche vers lui, et il ferme les yeux, très fort, complètement immobilisé par la panique. Il va mourir, mangé par sa propre ambition.

Mais la plante, la première sortie de sa baguette, sa création, la seule qu'il ait créée en étant encore un peu lui-même, lui lèche presque le visage. Des pétales rêches frôlent sa peau et récoltent ses larmes. Comme un chat affectueux, elle frotte contre lui et doucement, sa tige s'enroule autour d'une jambe. Blaise, tendu, s'en aperçoit et la soupçonne de vouloir le bouffer quand même, mais il reprend espoir, souffle un grand coup et reprend petit à petit le contrôle de son corps, de sa peur. Dans son esprit s'établit un semblat de stratégie de repli.

* * *

.

Tout à coup, la plante se détacha de lui, se précipitant vers l'extérieur en sifflant. C'est un son terrible, comme celui d'une Banshee, ces naïades celtiques de la mort qui viennent assister aux batailles pour ramasser les cadavres. Blaise met aussitôt ses mains sur ces oreilles. Jusque-là aveuglé par le végétal, il peut enfin voir son entourage. Trois autres plantes tournent autour de lui. La couleur de leur fleur varie du rouge au noir, en passant par le bordeaux le plus foncé. Maintenant, elles sont tournées vers lui. Elles le veulent, l'étudient.

Sa plante, aux pétales si clairs, le défend. Probablement pour le manger seule, se dit le jeune homme cynique. Mais au moins, il gagne du temps. Sa baguette est à quelques mètres de là. Son entraînement intensif chez les Serpents reprend le dessus, il contrôle sa peur. D'abord fuir, pleurer après.

.

Dans un mouvement d'une fluidité digne de ses trois agresseurs végétaux, il replia son corps, la main tendu, le genou raide. Son pied envoya le bout de bois sur sa droite et son torse plié en deux lui permit d'avoir assez d'allonge pour la rattrapa avec son bras tendu. Aussitôt, il braqua les trois bestioles avec. Deux Expulsos plus tard, et l'une d'elles explosa en pluie de feuilles fines. Sans s'attarder sur le fait qu'il faille deux sorts pour éliminer une seule plante, il visa la deuxième, qui déjà s'éloignait, prouvant qu'elle n'était pas guidée que par l'instinct de se nourrir mais savait aussi faire preuve de prudence. Elle disparut également sous ses sorts, puis la troisième. Blaise s'était remis debout, reprenant confiance en lui. Il hésita un instant devant la dernière plante, de couleur plus pâle, qui l'avait protégé à son réveil. Mais une plante carnivore de compagnie ferait un très bon compagnon pour un mage noir et s'il y a bien quelque chose qu'il ne serait jamais, c'est un mage noir. Il annihila la fleur, un Recurvite dans la foulée, et enfin, aucune trace de son méfait n'existait plus. Il avait vaincu.

Essoufflé, le cœur battant à toute vitesse, Blaise s'assit à même le sol. Il observa sa baguette, la tenant entre deux doigts. Il existait quelque chose en lui de mauvais. Pour la première fois, il avait eu peur de lui-même, de sa magie.

Il fallait faire quelque chose.

Petit à petit, ses tremblements s'apaisèrent et enfin, il éclata en pleurs, sanglotant, les bras serrés autour de lui, effrayé comme un enfant. Jamais le monde ne serait comme avant. Le réconfort de la magie l'avait quitté. Les choses seraient différentes désormais.

.

Les jours suivants, il pouvait à peine utiliser sa baguette sans penser à cet évènement, sans craindre sa propre magie. Il était en permanence sur le qui-vive. Bien sûr, il tentait de le dissimuler, de garder l'air neutre pour ses collègues Serpents, et surtout devant les autres maisons. Mais Théo et Draco voyaient bien qu'il leur cachait quelque chose. Théo tenta même de lui faire avouer qu'il s'était essayé à la magie noire sans lui mais il tint bon. Théo lui-même semblait plus sombre, plus affamé, plus... Dangereux.

Comme une plante carnivore.

Blaise pensait qu'il avait cédé à l'appel de la magie alors il tentait à présent de prendre ses distances avec lui. Un sorcier acceptant de se faire contrôler par sa magie n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il voulait avoir dans son dos. Il pouvait céder à tout moment, devenir assoiffé de sang n'importe quand. Comment se fier à lui ? Les crises d'hystérie meurtrière de Voldemort prenaient à présent bien plus de sens.

.

.

Une chose était sûre, Blaise ne pratiquerait plus la magie noire. Plutôt mourir.

.

Plusieurs mois avait passé depuis cet incident. Il avait coupé les ponts avec ses anciens amis, retournant vivre chez sa mère, caché dans un village sorcier près de la frontière écossaise. Rejoindre Voldemort était hors de question, et c'est ce qu'il dit à son ami Draco dès qu'il l'aperçut sur son perron, ce matin-là.

Mais c'était pour Potter que Draco venait recruter et passé la surprise, Blaise se laissa convaincre. Prêt à être utile à son monde, et à nettoyer le monde des mages noirs. Prêt à affronter sa propre part d'ombre. Parce qu'il le sentait : seul, il ne faisait que sombrer.

.

.

C'est ainsi qu'il rejoint l'Ordre. Personne ne lui faisait confiance au début, alors il sortait peu du QG. Mais ils étaient trop peu nombreux alors, et tout le monde devait mettre la main à la pâte.

Au fil des jours, il devint inspecteur, chercheur, secrétaire. Il interrogeait les Mangemorts capturés par les autres car les Griffondor ne préféraient pas se salir les mains…

C'est ainsi qu'il le découvrit.

Lors de sa première interrogation sous la houlette de Potter, dans une petite pièce sombre du sous-sol de la maison Black où ils vivaient tous, tous les deux faisaient face à un vieil homme, Beestseker, un mage noire à la peau burinée par les années et les éléments. Les yeux du vieil homme étaient à moitié fou et son propos complètement décousu.

Il avait été l'un des professeurs et compagnons de Voldemort à ses débuts. Ensemble, ils avaient exploré les possibilités, avaient créé une magie encore plus sombre, plus instable. Que seul Tom Jedusor semblait pouvoir contrôler.

Un instant, il leur promettait une mort affreuse en hurlant à s'en casser la voix, l'instant suivant, il les suppliait de le tuer. Car il ne pouvait presque plus pratiquer la magie. Blanche, grise ou noire. Son âge et les expériences qu'il avait tenté durant sl'avaient abîmé et depuis 3 ans, il était incapable de se défendre seul. Les Mangemorts l'avaient protégé un temps mais sa folie le rendait impossible à cacher. Grâce aux infos d'un certain Fletcher, Potter et sa clique l'avait récupéré et amené ici. Malgré son handicap magique, il avait quand même fait une crise magique où il avait fait voler tous les meubles de la pièce pendant 30 secondes, mais il s'était ensuite écroulé au sol, la bave aux lèvres, au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque.

Malgré tout ça, l'homme ne prêtait pas à la pitié. Ses piques acérés tapaient juste et il trouvait les failles chez chacun d'eux. Il leur promis les fins les plus affreuses, les tortures les plus terribles. Finalement, Harry autorisa Blaise à le blesser, pour lui faire cracher tout ce qu'il savait sur son ancien ami Tom.

Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Alors Blaise blessa.

Les infos recueillis sur les lieux où avaient vécu Jedusor avant de devenir Voldemort, les détails sur les sorts inventés et pratiqué, tout cela touchait peu Blaise (mais fit sortir Potter de la pièce). En faisant souffrir cet homme qui avait fait du mal toute sa vie, qui avait renoncé à la raison, il découvrit ce qu'il s'était infligé à lui-même. Beestseker avait renoncé à son humanité et jamais il ne retrouverait la raison. Sa personnalité, ce qu'il aurait pu être s'il n'avait pas cherché le pouvoir et pratiqué la magie noire, tout cela était déjà mort, _il_ était déjà mort. Alors torturer ce type, ça ne gênait pas Blaise, il n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil et il le savait.

Faire du mal à cet homme avait permis à Blaise de recouvrer une partie de sa magie. Celle que la magie noire lui avait volée lors de cette fameuse nuit à Poudlard. Il l'ignorait jusqu'à ce jour mais les faits étaient là. En brisant ce mage noir sans céder à la haine, il avait vaincu une partie de la magie noire en lui. Une toute petite partie. En agissant par amour, par amitié.

Parce que c'était de sa haine, que se nourrissait la magie noire. En la haïssant, tous ces mois seul dans sa chambre, pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, il l'avait en fait nourrie. Et c'est en tuant le sorcier qu'il le comprit. Et il savait désormais comment il pourrait être utile à Potter tout en étant utile à lui-même. En luttant contre la magie noire chez les autres sans sombrer dans la haine. En jetant des sorts avec en tête de protéger ses amis. Comme Albus Dumbledore disait en son temps, l'amour était plus fort. Et il pouvait le faire. Il était entouré de gentils griffondors, toujours prêts à aider, il avait la volonté pour ne pas sombrer, et surtout, il avait terriblement peur de cette magie. S'il y avait un homme sur terre qui pouvait faire ça pour Potter, c'était lui.

Il devint l'inquisiteur de Potter. Il rejetait toute sa noirceur, son malaise, sur les Mangemorts, redevenant ainsi le sorcier blanc qu'il aurait dû être le reste du temps. Il jetais parfois des sortilège sombres, d'une magie grise, ce que Potter appelé la zone gris foncé, pour blesser, pour faire souffrir. Mais il restait seul maître à bord, sans haine. Il pouvait pratiquer des impardonnables sans sombrer dans la magie noire, dans la folie, parce que ces sorts, les plus proches de la magie noire pourtant, il les jetais pour protéger, pas pour abîmer. C'est ce soir-là qu'il choisit réellement d'entrer dans l'Ordre, de s'y investir et de ne jamais céder à la haine.

.

La magie noire l'avait quitté depuis longtemps quand il rencontra Hermione sur le Chemin de Traverse. Crier ainsi à la cantonade sur le terrain découvert était probablement un peu inconscient, mais il n'était pas un homme de terrain. Il excellait plutôt à l'extraction d'information qu'à l'extraction d'homme. Il avait certainement risqué sa vie bêtement, mais il avait ramené Hermione Granger à ses amis, ça devait bien compter pour quelque chose.

.

.

C'est Hermione qui lui présenta la personne qui allait changer sa vie : le Professeur Dyler. Un vieil homme bedonnant, à la barbe gris claire et la chemise rose pastel. Deux jours après son arrivée au QG, Hermione le prit à part.

\- Harry m'a dit que tu étais celui qui connaissait les informations de l'ennemi, tu espionnes ?

\- Non, il sourit, j'extrais !

Il était sûr qu'Hermione ne comprendrait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. La plupart des membres ne préféraient pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dans les geôles, et il les comprenait. Il était parfois surpris par ses propres actes. Briser les os de quelques Mangemorts ne suffisait pas toujours à obtenir des informations intéressantes. Parfois, ils mourraient entre ses bras sans avouer quoi que ce soit.

.

Mais Hermione lui sourit en retour et lui demanda comment il procédait.

Décidé à la choquer, il parla des détails crus, de ses idées les plus horribles. Mais Hermione l'écouta sans cesser de sourire. Elle hochait même parfois la tête !

.

\- Tu n'es pas choquée ?

\- Un peu mais je suis pas là pour juger. C'est un travail pas facile. Tu as du courage !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'entends souvent dans la bouche des Griffondors.

\- Je suis une Griffondor très à part.

Et elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Un. Clin. D'œil.

Ébahi, il la dévisagea.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione Granger ?

Elle rit puis elle reprit :

\- Sérieusement, c'est quelque chose que les moldus ont longtemps fait. Ils essaient des méthodes moins physiques aujourd'hui à cause des Droits de l'Homme mais c'est un des nombreux domaines que les moldus maitrisent mieux que les sorciers. Ils peuvent t'amener à cracher tous tes secrets sans même te toucher.

\- Sans… Comment ?

\- Torture psychologique. Franchement, tout ça est un très controversé. Dans les guerres actuelles, l'information n'a plus besoin d'être récupérée de cette manière, on peut l'acheter mais…

\- On ne peut pas acheter les mages noirs, termina Blaise.

\- C'est ça.

Blaise réfléchit à ses propos. A mots couverts, elle lui proposait de rencontrer des experts moldus pour l'aider dans sa mission. Il ne dirait pas non à un peu d'aide, un peu de compagnie. Parfois, il se sentait dépassé par son côté sombre. La solitude ne l'aidait pas, il le savait. Et bien qu'il ait rejoint l'Ordre, les années Poudlard restaient dans les souvenirs et il avait du mal à se faire de vrais amis. A part Draco mais Draco n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter de sa santé. Alors il s'isolait et se sentait de plus en plus seul. Et triste, même si son éducation l'empêchait de l'admettre. Il voulait demander de l'aide mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire, il n'avait pas été habitué à ça. Il avait vu les autres le faire et parfois, il demandait un coup de main ou un conseil mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas oublier son orgueil et demander à Potter de l'aider.

.

Alors il accepta l'offre d'Hermione et la retrouva quelques jours plus tard dans le salon. Elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'accompagner jusqu'au bout. Elle savait qu'il existait des organisations pas très réglementaires en Angleterre, mais elle savait seulement à qui s'adresser, pas où aller -et honnêtement, elle n'avait pas envie d'en savoir plus, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle approuvait vraiment. Elle savait que les mages noirs ne méritaient aucune compassion et qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de redevenir des sorciers normaux, mais elle n'aimait pas les méthodes et elle préférait ignorer à quoi servait ce « centre d'interrogation » quand il s'agissait des moldus.

.

Donc elle retrouva Blaise un matin vers 6 heures dans le salon et l'accompagna au QG. Là, elle le conduisit aux bureaux des hauts-gradés et toqua à une porte qui indiquait « Colonel Fraser - Information et Communication », après avoir reçu un « Entrez ! » grave, elle passa la porte, faisant signe au sorcier de la suivre.

.

Claquant des talons -un réflexe moqueur qu'elle avait pris à l'époque où elle servait pour un colonel stupide, elle salua le gradé et se présenta :

\- Lieutenant Granger, MI6, je suis envoyé par le général Dovenet pour être mis en contact avec le centre d'études et recherches militaires.

Sans lever la tête, l'homme acquiesça en grognant et pointa du doigt une chaise, posée contre un mur. Hermione fit la moue et jeta un regard désolé à Blaise avant de se tourner vers lui complètement, tournant ainsi le dos au militaire qui les ignorait.

\- Vous allez probablement y aller ensemble. Je n'ai pas le droit de quitter le QG… ça ira ?

Blaise était inquiet mais avant tout Serpentard, alors il hocha la tête et la regarda quitter la pièce avec un air impuissant. Ses talons claquèrent dans le couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés, puis disparurent. Il était seul.

.

Un grincement fit tourner la tête au jeune homme. Le colonel, qui avait si vaillamment ignoré Hermione, s'était levé et s'approchait de lui, la main tendu.

\- Salut, c'vous le sorcier ?

Il avait l'air aimable, complètement différent du spécimen grognant et désagréable qui les avait accueillis quelques instants plus tôt.

Remarquant sa surprise, le soldat se sentit obligé de se justifier.

\- Je connais Granger, on a servi ensemble. Je préfère limiter mes rencontres avec elle, j'ai trop peur de faire une bourde, v'savez ?

Non, il ne savait pas. Mais de toute façon, ça n'était pas son problème. Il haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'il était d'accord, quel que soit le problème, et serra la main de l'homme -une habitude moldu qu'il avait découvert avec le Monsieur Smith qui suivait Hermione partout.

.

Le colonel commença à raconter une histoire de col dégradé, de soldat en Irak ou en Angleterre, avec des soldats à l'étranger auquel Blaise ne comprenait rien. Mais il hocha la tête et fit des petits « mmh, mmh » aux moments appropriés. Les deux hommes prirent la route dans un 4x4 vert foncé, accompagné de deux autres soldats armés. L'angoisse de Blaise montait en flèche (« Ils m'emmènent dans une forêt pour m'assassiner ? Non mais je pourrais toujours transplaner. Pitié Merlin, faites que ça ne soit pas un piège. ») mais l'histoire du moldu n'en finissait pas –il parlait maintenant de dossier secret-défense qu'il avait dû cacher dans une forêt, et Blaise était perdu. Ils roulèrent plusieurs heures, sans que l'homme tombe à court d'anecdote. Et ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grille, gardée par deux soldats en uniforme. Les demandes d'autorisation et les questions des responsables permirent à Blaise de souffler et ils arrivèrent enfin dans un bureau –chauffé ! Alors que Blaise pensait jusqu'ici que les moldus aimaient travailler dans le froid puisque tous les bureaux qu'il avait visité avant ne bénéficiaient pas des plus basique sorts de réchauffement de l'air. Ou pire : ils étaient carrément dehors.

.

Une brune sculpturale en tailleur cintré vert leur offrit un café et patienta avec eux, jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur.

Fraser –dont le prénom était Stephan, tentait bien de reprendre la conversation, ou plutôt son monologue, mais à chaque fois qu'il parlait plus d'une minute, la jeune femme lui demandait de parler moins fort pour ne pas perturber les patients. Elle-même ne répondait à aucune question des deux hommes, donc tout les trois étaient silencieux et mal à l'aise quand la porte s'ouvrit.

D'abord une blouse grise qui avait dû être blanche un jour, puis une épaisse barbe qui lui recouvrait tout le bas du visage. De grandes lunettes en métal argentée qui lui mangeaient le visage. Il portait des gants en plastique bleu et un de ces chapeaux de cuisinier à filet qui retiennent les cheveux. Son corps était presque entièrement dissimulé et seuls ses yeux perçants, d'un vert très clair, étaient visibles.

.

Fraser se leva aussitôt et s'avança pour lui serrer la main mais la jeune fille, qui n'avait toujours rien dit, s'interposa entre eux et empêcha le colonel de faire un pas de plus, protégeant le nouveau venu de son corps.

.

Avant que le gradé puisse s'emporter, la voie chaude et basse du professeur se fit entendre :

\- Mélanie, ces messieurs ne nous veulent pas de mal, va attendre dans ton bureau.

Sans un regard vers eux, ladite Mélanie fit un signe de tête et parti à grand pas vers la porte, qu'elle ferma derrière elle.

Blaise n'en menait pas large et se demandait déjà comment il allait se dépêtrer de cette situation. Il était manifestement entouré de fous.

\- Professeur Dyler ?

\- Oui, colonel Fraser ?

\- Qui est cette jeune femme qui travaille pour vous ?

\- Mélanie ? Elle ne travaille pas pour moi, c'est une patiente. Elle n'est pas dangereuse, ajouta-t-il quand il vit la tête du colonel. Elle est en réinsertion. Vous savez, c'est cette petite française que vous m'avez amené il y a deux ans ?

\- Celle qui voulait faire sauter Londres pour imiter un film ? Je croyais qu'elle était atteinte de psychopathie aiguë ?

\- Elle est malade, c'est sûr. Mais au moins, ici, elle m'est utile. C'est mieux que de la garder dans une cellule non ?

\- Mais elle ne veut pas tout faire sauter ?

\- Elle n'a plus le temps d'y penser avec tout le travail que je lui donne, croyez-moi !

Un bruit sourd souligna ses paroles, suivit un bruit de jet d'eau puis :

\- Oups, pardon professeur, je crois que j'ai fait tomber quelques produits. Pas de soucis, j'ai la situation sous contrôle !

.

Le professeur écarte les bras, comme pour dire « vous voyez ? », ce à quoi Fraser répondit par une grimace. Mais il se rassit néanmoins, pendant que le vieil homme retirait sa blouse et autres équipements de protection.

.

\- Alors c'est vous le sorcier ? Commença le scientifique.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec cette question ? »

\- On en a des comme vous ici, savez ? Des fous, pour la plupart. Mais ils ont des pouvoirs…

En fait, pour la première fois depuis qu'Hermione lui avait parlé de rencontrer ces gens, Blaise pensa au risque de se retrouver lui-même enfermé. Après tout, pour les moldus, il était un type qui pensait avec des pouvoirs magiques et se battait contre un mage noir avec un bout de bois… Les moldus avaient la réputation de souvent mettre les sorciers dans des asiles. Il toucha sa baguette pour se rassurer, il pouvait toujours transplaner à la moindre menace.

.

\- Ils sont amenés par les armées déployés, en général. On a quelques sorciers chamans aussi. S'ils se battent contre nos troupes à coup de pouvoirs magiques et qu'on arrive à les attraper sans les tuer, ils sont généralement amené ici !

La voix du professeur était joviale, et maintenant qu'il portait juste une chemise rosé et un pantalon marron en velours côtelé, il ressemblait presque au père Noël.

\- Vous voulez visiter ? Fraser est déjà venu quand il a pris son poste au MI5, mais c'était il y a quelques années. Ça vous dirait un petit tour ?

Le colonel Fraser l'interrogea du regard et Blaise haussa les épaules en réponse. Alors ils partirent pour une petite visite.

.

\- Je vais vous épargner les cinglés. Vous êtes là à propos d'extraction d'information, pas d'expérience scientifique sur le cerveau, n'est-ce pas ? Les cinglés seraient prêts à vous dire n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on cherche ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mmh mmh, grogna Blaise.

\- Pas bavard, hein ?

Le barbu lui adressa un sourire plein de dent.

\- Je crois que je vous apprécie déjà ! Rit-il.

Blaise lui adressa un regard soupçonneux qui fit rire de plus belle le professeur.

Malgré son air sombre, le sorcier commençait lui aussi à apprécier le scientifique. Il allait droit au but et ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire. Une chose que tous les serpentard appréciaient malgré leur réputation de tourner autour du pot.

.

Devant une porte en verre sombre, les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent pour observer un homme assis dans une pièce couverte d'écrans.

\- Nous avons tenté l'hypnose sur celui-ci mais il avait déjà été protégé. On cherche à casser son conditionnement par mot clé. Il entend plus de 80 sons en même temps. Bientôt, il parlera juste pour couvrir le bruit.

Sur un signe de tête de l'homme, un surveillant ouvrit la porte et une cacophonie de son percuta les visiteurs. Blaise fit instinctivement un pas en arrière mais ne dit rien.

Deux portes plus loin, un homme assis observait un mur blanc, sa tête recouvert de pastille relié entre elles par des fils de couleur.

\- Celui-ci à tuer plusieurs centaines de femmes en Angleterre mais refuse d'avouer où il a enterré les corps. Les électrodes surveillent ses schémas de penser. On lui montre régulièrement des cartes en lui demandant où il a enterré les filles. On en a déjà retrouvé une quinzaine sans qu'il ne dise un mot.

La visite continua, présentant quelques prisonniers de guerre ou des criminels anglais.

La plupart méritaient la mort, Blaise en était certain. Certains possédaient, d'après les histoires à glacer le sang du professeur qu'il égrenait d'une voix joviale, un palmarès plus impressionnant que le Lord en personne. De tortures en blessures, les meurtriers multirécidivistes, avec leur air heureux ne méritaient certainement pas l'espace qu'ils occupaient sur Terre, et Blaise se demandait vraiment pourquoi personne n'abrégeait leur existence. Mais si les scientifiques moldus semblaient satisfaits de la façon dont ils géraient leurs prisonneirs et il n'allait pas critiquer. D'autant plus que certains remèdes semblaient exister pour eux. S'ils pouvaient redevenir des personnes humaines, alors il restait un espoir pour eux, ce qui n'était pas le cas des Mangemorts qui renonçaient à leur humanité pour devenir ce qu'ils étaient.

.

Quand ils revinrent au bureau, Blaise s'assit et attrapa sa tasse de café pour en observer le contenu. Il n'était pas intéressé. Les méthodes scientifiques de calcul du cerveau ou autres trucs étranges pourraient peut-être l'aider à trouver des informations précises comme des cartes ou des dates mais pas des histoires ou des souvenirs. Et la magie empêcherait de toute façon ces outils électroniques de fonctionner.

Le jeune métis resta inattentif pendant que les deux hommes discutaient. Apparemment, Frazer pratiquait la même méthode que Granger : ce que je ne vois pas ne me gêne pas. C'est pourquoi il visitait rarement les cellules.

Quand les deux hommes eurent fait le tour de ce qu'ils voulaient discuter –une histoire de livres, le colonel se leva et sorti, laissant le sorcier seul avec Dyler.

.

\- Bon, entama le professeur. Maintenant, si on parlait de ce qui vous intéresse. Dans sa lettre, le lieutenant Granger parle de mages noirs. Nous avons quelques pensionnaires qui pourraient être qualifié de mages noirs ici. Et nous les étudions de prêt. Cependant, je n'ai pas l'autorisation d'en parler devant le colonel Frazer. Ces sorciers n'existent pas pour le monde, ce qui nous laisse quelques libertés quant au traitement que nous leur infligeons. La plupart perd rapidement la tête et ceux qui restent sensés nous causent souvent des soucis avec leurs pouvoirs. C'est pourquoi nous avons développé des méthodes de confinement nouvelles. Vous n'allez probablement pas apprécier mais si vous voulez visiter, je peux vous y emmener.

Blaise releva la tête et étudia son vis-à-vis. L'homme avait parlé de confinement, ce qui intéressait Blaise, qui devait droguer les Mangemorts ou les maintenir en permanence stupéfixé. Le sort les gardait immobile et après un temps, ils développaient tous des maladies qui les tuaient rapidement –souvent à cause de la circulation sanguine.

Il fallait les empêcher de jeter des sorts –il existait une potion pour ça mais elle jouait aussi avec la mémoire de ses sujets, supprimant généralement tout souvenir depuis l'enfance, ou transformant tout simplement le sorcier en légume sur deux jambes. Des sorts suprêmes pouvaient aussi voler leur pouvoir à des sorciers mais ils drainaient l'enchanteur pendant plusieurs semaines, d'autant plus qu'ils transmettaient alors à l'enchanteur la magie de la victime transformant celui-ci en nouveau mage noir, ce qui multiplier le problème plutôt que de le résoudre.

C'est pourquoi il accepta.

.

Cette fois, ils empruntèrent un ascenseur.

\- Nous descendons à 500 mètres sous terre, dans une ancienne mine. Vous allez voir, c'est très instructif !

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent après plusieurs longues minutes de descente, le professeur l'observait comme un chasseur observe une proie et Blaise dû mettre sa main dans sa poche et toucher sa baguette pour se rassurer.

D'une voix mielleuse, le scientifique proposa à Blaise de sortir le premier et le sorcier mit un pied hors de l'appareil.

.

Aussitôt, un froid glacial s'abattit sur lui et il sentit ses forces l'abandonner quelques instants. Il tomba à genoux, essoufflé et après quelques secondes dues à la surprise, il cru sentir s'arracher sa peau, ses muscles, comme si quelqu'un les lui enlevait au couteau. Sa cuisse vibrait, faisant trembler tout son corps, d'une crampe intense et extrêmement douloureuse. Bientôt il hurla, la tête levé, perdant tout sens commun.

.

Puis, tout s'arrêta.

.

Il lui fallut bien 1 minute entière pour retrouver le contrôle de son corps et de son souffle. Sa gorge le grattait d'avoir trop crier et il saignait d'un de ses ongles qu'il avait cassé contre le sol dur. Un bref regard paniqué le rassura sur sa peau, toujours sous son jean, et sur l'absence de sang, qui le faisait toujours tourné de l'œil. Quand il fut à nouveau conscient de son environnement, rassuré sur sa vie et sa santé, il vit au-dessus de lui, le professeur, à côté d'un garde armé d'une mitraillette dont le canon était pointé sur lui.

.

Face à son ennemi et choqué par la douleur qu'il avait ressenti sans que le professeur ne le touche ni l'ensorcelle, Blaise retrouva une vigueur nouvelle et se releva, grimaçant en sentant ses muscles protester. Il avait tellement contracté les cuisses qu'il sentait qu'il aurait des courbatures.

.

Levé, il haussa un sourcil vers le professeur, comme pour lui prouver qu'il était plus fort, et celui-ci lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il ne saisit pas –maintenant, il se montrait plus prudent. Bien trop tard. Mais il ne fuirait pas. Ces gens l'avait attaqué, il devait maintenant se défendre.

\- Oh vous devriez boire, vu comment on a extrait la magie de vous, vous allez avoir besoin de vous hydrater.

\- Vous m'avez volé ma magie ?

La mâchoire contracté, Blaise se retenait de saisir sa baguette et d'abattre les deux hommes en face de lui. Il faisait preuve de plus de stratégie et d'esprit d'analyse habituellement mais cette fois, il avait sauté dans le piège des deux pieds. Il voulait se battre mais personne ne s'attaquait vraiment à lui et il ne savait pas qui attaquer en premier. Et maintenant, il avait aussi horriblement peur qu'en saisissant sa baguette pour se venger, elle ne lui obéisse pas. S'ils lui avaient vraiment volé sa magie, qu'est-ce qui lui restait ?

\- Non, on vous a débarrassé de ce qui vous restez de magie noire, de _venefica_. Vous n'avez pas de chance, elle était là depuis longtemps, bien incrustée en vous. Enfin, heureusement, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. On a des magiciens qui tombent quelques semaines dans le coma quand ils arrivent ici.

Avant de se mettre à crier, Blaise prit le temps de ressentir ce qui se passait dans son corps.

Il pensait avoir totalement évincé la magie noire qu'il avait pratiquée à Poudlard grâce aux séances d'interrogation des mages noirs mais on dirait bien qu'il en restait. Pourquoi pas ? Mais jusqu'ici, il avait toujours réussi à convertir cette magie noire en magie grise qu'il pouvait utiliser. Il récupérait la puissance que la magie noire lui avait volée et la convertissait. Alors en le débarrassant de sa magie noire, les deux moldus lui avaient volé de la puissance magique qu'il aurait pu récupérer un jour.

Ou pas.

Mais peut-être.

Non, il essayait depuis 3 ans déjà, il fallait être honnête.

Mais peut-être ?

Une seconde. Les mages noirs ne possédaient que de la magie noire, la plus sombre de toute. Et peu d'entre eux –en tout cas, s'ils pratiquaient vraiment, possédaient encore quelques grains de magie blanche ou grise.

En leur volant leur vénéfica, qu'est-ce qui leur restait ?

Rien.

Le voilà le secret !

.

Après une enfance solitaire et une adolescence agité à l'école des sorciers, Blaise savait mettre derrière lui les événement traumatisants qu'il vivait. Il savait réfléchir durant les situations particulièrement violente émotionnellement parce qu'il savait étouffer ses propres émotions, héritage d'une mère froide et d'espoirs constamment déçus.

\- Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ?

\- C'est la pierre ou plutôt, quelque chose dans la pierre. On ne sait pas vraiment quoi. On a essayé de sortir la terre et de mettre les magiciens en contact avec elle mais ça ne leur fait rien. Certains sont moins sensibles que d'autres. Certains sont capables d'infliger des dégâts dignes des pires magiciens noirs mais ne sont pas touché par la pierre –ce qui signifie qu'il pratique une magie claire qui fait juste des choses horribles. On a des magiciens tout à fait gentils qui sont si touchés qu'ils ne peuvent même plus allumer une bougie après être arrivé ici.

Le barbu haussa les épaules pour montrer son incompréhension du phénomène.

\- En tout cas, c'est bien pratique pour les garder ici !

\- Une seconde, vous en avez combien, des sorciers ?

\- Oh, je n'ai pas dit « sorciers », ce sont des magiciens ! Ils pratiquent tous d'une manière différente. On en a deux ou trois qui ont besoin d'une baguette comme la vôtre, mais la plupart ont besoin de rituels. Certains tuent des animaux, d'autres agitent les bras et chantent. Au final, on a une petite cinquantaine de pensionnaires, ici. La plupart ne restera pas longtemps. Une fois filtrés de leur veneficae, ils peuvent reprendre une vie normale mais les plus touchés –ceux qui étaient remplis de magie noire- deviennent généralement fous, en tout cas, ils sont incapables de reprendre la vie qu'ils menaient avant. Ils sont…

Le barbu fit le signe universel de la folie : doigt sur la tempe, langue pendue et yeux vers l'intérieur.

.

Au moins c'était clair.

.

.

Ouvrant et fermant les poings, Blaise tentait de faire revenir le sang au bout de ses doigts. Ils étaient engourdis. Il avait d'horribles fourmis dans les pieds et il sautillait un peu pour faire passer la douleur ce qui diminua un peu l'importance de ce qu'il dit ensuite.

\- C'est l'entourage qui fait ça. Certains sorts ont besoin d'être placé dans 6 points de l'espace, trois au sol, trois au ciel, pour enfermer la victime.

Les yeux des deux moldus face à lui s'agrandirent d'étonnement, jusqu'à ce que le professeur sourit. Cette fois, son sourire était léger, mais mille fois plus sincère que ceux plein de dents qu'il affichait depuis des heures.

\- Pas bête ! Merci pour l'info… Toujours pas soif ?

Alors Blaise, prêt pour une nouvelle aventure et toujours prêt à prendre des risques mesurés (Serpent un jour…), tendit la main, attrapa le verre, et le but d'une traite.

.

.

.

C'est ainsi que démarra la collaboration entre un sorcier et un savant.

L'Inquisiteur et le Docteur étaient leurs noms de code. La Prison d'Onyx, la hantise des Mangemorts. Les cellules de Carbone Onyx, cette pierre particulière à l'effet si étrange sur la magie noire, se remplirent à toute vitesse et, quand les sorciers survivaient, ils avaient tous la même personnalité, mélange étrange de hauteur, de fierté, et d'humour noir. Le Docteur avait fait des tests et chaque Mangemort était presque identique aux autres, ils avaient perdu leur différence, leur personnalité unique qui faisait d'eux des personnes différentes avant qu'ils ne cèdent à l'appel de la puissance et de la vénéfica. Ils n'étaient plus humains. Heureusement, ils possédaient encore leurs souvenirs, que la science horriblement détaillée des moldus permettait d'obtenir rapidement. En entrant dans les cellules spartiates mais larges, abandonnés par leur magie, plus vraiment humains, sans espoir de rétablissement, les Mangemorts savaient qu'ils ne verraient plus jamais le soleil. La plupart se laissait mourir, disant ainsi adieu au monde d'une manière plus douce et saine que celle dont ils avaient vécu. C'était la bénédiction comme la malédiction des cellules d'Onyx.

.

.

.

 _Voilà, vous voyez ? Facile !_

 _J'étais surtout inquiète parce que je sais que beaucoup de très jeunes demoiselles se promènent sur ce site et que je ne me souviens plus du tout de ce qui pouvait me choquer à 11 ou 12 ans. Je me couvre. Surtout que j'ai écris ce chapitre à toute vitesse, pour pouvoir le poster cette nuit (ah ! Trop tard ! Je devrai déjà dormir !) et donc, que je crains qu'il soit plein de fautes horribles propres à traumatiser les enfants. Et d'incohérences mais tant pis, je corrigerai plus tard._

 _A part ça, voilà méchant Blaise et pourquoi il n'aime pas le sang. Avouez que c'est un comble pour un inquisiteur. En réalité, il n'a pas vraiment des tonnes de travail. C'est pas comme si les Mangemorts étaient 500 000. Vu que la population anglaise sorcière est déjà pas énorme. Seule une petite partie des sorciers sombre. La plupart, même chez les Mangemorts, n'est pas fichu, comme Sarah Doughn. Ils sympathisent à la cause, mais ne reçoivent pas la marque. Il existe d'autres moyens de les surveiller sans faire d'eux des esclaves de la magie noire._

 _Vous reverrez le Docteur bientôt alors dites au revoir. Un bisou sexy de Blaise et à bientôt !_

Pour les gens qui laissent des petits mots, je ne réponds pas forcément, mais ça me fait super plaisir quand même ! Vous n'êtes pas beaucoup alors ne vous en faites pas, je vous vois très bien et je vous aime déjà. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur la suite !

*Des bisous tout doux*

LiSi


	7. Chapter 6 : Ensorcelée

.

 _Aujourd'hui :_

Ron était sur le canapé. Il ne se sentait plus goût à rien. Il venait de tuer des dizaines de personnes. Des dizaines de Mangemorts. Et d'en capturer au moins 10 fois plus. Il avait vu des moldus tomber, des soldats hurler. Et Hermione avait disparu.

En fait, Hermione était probablement morte.

.

Mais ça n'était pas la première fois, il allait quand même attendre deux ou trois ans, histoire d'être sure qu'elle n'était pas tout simplement parti faire la guerre dans un autre pays. C'était tout à fait elle.

Déjà à l'école, quand quelque chose ne l'intéressait plus, elle partait. Il l'avait souvent vu aider des plus jeunes gryffodores puis d'un coup, se lever et partir sans un mot. Ce n'était pas du snobisme, juste qu'elle n'était plus vraiment intéressée. Elle ne s'en rendait même pas toujours compte.

C'était surement un des effets secondaires du fait d'avoir un gros cerveau.

.

Et donc, si elle s'était lassée d'eux ? Lassée de se battre contre des sorciers ? C'était déjà arrivé il y a cinq ans, quand elle avait voulu réaliser son rêve, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ?

.

Ok, cette fois, elle était inconsciente quand elle avait disparu. Et occupée. Mais, et alors ? C'était Hermione, toujours un tour dans son minuscule sac, jamais prise au dépourvu. D'ailleurs, sa valise aussi avait disparu, sa chambre était vide et immaculée comme si elle n'y avait jamais habité. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas être morte.

.

.

En revanche, Ginny elle, semblait le croire. Elle avait frappé Harry quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait laissé Hermione tenter un sort qu'il l'avait rendu inconsciente –au mieux. Puis elle avait disparu et avait pleuré toute la journée. Elle était à peine sortie de sa chambre de la semaine, seulement pour les heures d'études qu'elle organisait avec Blaise et Luna et pour son entrainement magique avec son frère. Durant toutes ces heures, elle avait eu les yeux rouges et humides.

.

Luna aussi avait beaucoup pleuré. Dans les bras de Blaise.

Toutes les deux semblaient croire qu'Hermione aurait pu se laisser mourir volontairement. Pas son genre, selon Ron.

Non, non, non.

Pas son genre du tout. Parce que Ron connaissait Hermione. Elle avait été sa meilleure amie pendant toute leur adolescence. Il l'avait vu changé. Il l'avait observé de près à une époque où il pensait être amoureux d'elle –avant, Merlin merci, de comprendre que c'était juste parce qu'elle était le seul humain de sexe féminin avec qui il se sentait bien. Hermione était brillante. Et contrairement à ce que pensait sa sœur, il savait qu'elle se battrait pour vivre, parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un vienne le protéger lui, et que ce quelqu'un avait presque toujours était Hermione.

Durant les 5 longues années qu'elle avait passé chez les moldus, il avait un jour avoué à Draco Malfoy que c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait survécu à ses années à Poudlard, et qu'elle continuerait à le faire jusqu'à sa mort. Malfoy, même s'il se retenait généralement, avait craché son venin ce soir-là :

\- Elle ne te sauvera plus jamais, Weasley, ta moldu t'a abandonné. Il faut que tu apprennes à te sauver toi-même, maintenant. Parce que je ne serai pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise, avait-il dit.

Vrai.

Malfoy avait tiré d'affaire Ron ce matin d'hiver, presque 2 ans après la mise en place du nouvel Ordre du Phénix par Harry Potter. Alors qu'ils cherchaient un horcruxe sur une vieille île irlandaise où Voldemort avait vécu après sa sortie de Poudlard, des inferi et cinq manticores étaient apparus quasiment au-dessus de leurs têtes. Et l'île était entourée de Sharak particulièrement agressifs, limitant leurs options. Ainsi menacé par l'énorme créature à tête humaine sur un corps de lion, sa queue de scorpion brandit comme un sabre, Ron s'était retrouvé acculé sur la plage. Tenant tête à deux de ces horribles bêtes, tout en maintenant son sortilège de feu pour garder les inferi au loin, il avait mis un pied dans l'eau salée et s'était aussitôt fait mordre la cheville par ces horribles poissons hargneux. Celui qui l'avait attrapé ne lâchait pas malgré les gesticulations du rouquin qui bientôt, fut déséquilibré et commença à tomber en arrière. La chute le déconcentra et, durant une bataille contre des monstres, ce n'est jamais une bonne idée.

Prêt à défendre chèrement sa vie, Ron s'était préparé à devoir affronter les poissons Sharak à main nue et sous l'eau, quand un sors d'attraction l'entraîna violemment vers une dune surplombant la plage où il se battait.

Draco Malfoy se tenait là et, d'un saut majestueux, l'attrapa en plein vol pour le précipiter contre le sol, expulsant d'un coup tout l'air des poumons du roux.

\- J'étais pas sûr que ça marcherait mais on dirait bien que tu sais t'accrocher à ta baguette, Weasley.

C'est ce qu'avait marmonné le blond avant d'achever de loin et sans état d'âme une des deux bêtes léonines qui commençaient à courir dans leur direction. Les inféri les avaient aussi repérer et bientôt, le nombre d'adversaire empêcha Ron de remercier son sauveur. Les deux sorciers avaient occupé et occis les monstres pendant encore presque une heure, le temps pour Harry et Ginny de résoudre les énigmes, d'éviter les pièges et d'abattre l'horcruxe –qui se trouvait bien là où ils avaient prévu de le chercher. L'expédition avait duré moins de deux heures et ils avaient vaincu un bout de Voldemort à seulement quatre personnes. C'était leur mission la plus efficace depuis la création de l'Ordre et la nomination d'Harry à sa tête, mais il leur avait fallu plus de deux ans pour la préparer.

Elle avait néanmoins convaincu Ron qu'il n'était pas _encore_ assez bon. Ce qui l'avait poussé à s'entraîner _encore_ plus. Pour ne pas avoir à dépendre _encore_ d'un Malfoy.

Mais ce soir de décembre, tout ce qu'il répondit au blond fut :

\- Je sais que, si elle m'a abandonné comme tu dis, c'est aussi pour me protéger. Tu ne peux peut-être pas comprendre ça, parce que tu ne la connais pas vraiment. Mais Hermione est avant tout quelqu'un qui protège. Elle n'est peut-être pas là aujourd'hui, mais elle nous a laissé beaucoup de matériel pour nous aider –ses recherches Grangeriennes, ses notes. Elle est parti parce qu'elle pensait que la guerre serait courte et facile –et c'était une erreur, certes, mais elle l'a fait de bonne foi. Aujourd'hui, je sais qu'elle nous protège encore et, même si j'aimerai la protéger moi, j'accepte d'être celui qui est protégé parce que je respecte ma meilleure amie et que je l'aime. Ce te dépasse peut-être, mais c'est pour ça que je crois en elle et que je sais qu'elle n'est pas morte –parce que, si elle était morte, elle ne nous laisserait pas espérer en vain.

\- Potter t'a _dit_ qu'elle était morte. Il a reçu une lettre, ça ne te suffit pas ?

Ron sourit d'une manière mystérieuse et, vérifiant qu'ils étaient seuls, chuchota :

\- Le ministère de la défense a répondu au courrier d'Harry à propos d'Hermione en disait que la recrue Granger était partie en mission secrète à l'étranger et qu'elle avait cessé de communiquer depuis 1 mois avant d'être déclarée morte par son général. Crois-moi, le jour où elle mourra vraiment, on le saura. Elle s'est probablement jeté un enchantement très rare, connu d'elle seule, qui libérera des hiboux secrets pour nous prévenir, ou elle restera assez longtemps sous forme de fantôme pour nous le dire elle-même, mais je te le dis : ma meilleure amie n'est pas morte, elle me protège encore aujourd'hui. Et si tu veux qu'on vérifie ça maintenant, je te propose d'aller régler ça en salle d'entraînement.

La demande avait été acceptée par le blond et les deux hommes avait fini la soirée à se jeter des sors au visage.

Ron était à cet époque un guerrier d'élite, et il pouvait faire jeu égal avec le blond durant un entraînement. Si Malfoy avait été entraîné par sa famille depuis son plus jeune âge, Ron avait appris à la dure, durant toute sa scolarité. Le blond était stratège et savait profiter de toutes les ouvertures, mais Ron était _rapide_ , le meilleur tireur d'élite de l'Ordre. Ses années à échapper à la mort lui avait appris la prudence, parfois, mais surtout à affronter ses peurs, et il ne craignait rien. Il était passionné par la magie et il rendait chaque séance d'entraînement plus intense, car il s'amusait.

Plus tard, quand l'Ordre avait commencé à recruter et qu'il était devenu une figure emblématique du mouvement, Harry l'avait promu au rang de formateur pour le retirer du terrain où il était devenu une cible trop importante. Il rendait ça drôle et simple, tout en tirant de chacun le meilleur, et même avec la pire mauvaise foi serpentardesque, il était impossible de dire qu'il n'était pas un bon entraîneur pour les nouvelles recrues, les poussant à mieux viser avec leurs baguettes, à agir plus vite et à croire en eux-mêmes.

Et pendant cinq ans, il avait cru en sa meilleure amie. Cru qu'elle était en vie, et qu'elle viendrait un jour les aider. Mais il s'était aussi senti abandonné.

.

Hermione avait préféré sa propre guerre à celle du monde magique. Elle pensait que l'Ordre l'emporterait rapidement sur les mages noirs mais elle s'était trompée. Elle pensait qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à apporter à ses amis, mais elle s'était trompée.

Et Ron, même s'il croyait en elle, qu'il l'aimait comme une sœur –parfois même plus que Ginny ; Ron s'était senti abandonné. Et chaque remarque de Malfoy sur la disparition de la jeune brune faisait mal. Harry et lui croyaient tous deux qu'elle vivait encore, quelque part en Asie, probablement, même s'il valait mieux garder leur opinion pour eux. Mais elle n'était pas revenue. Et ils se sentaient parfois seuls sans elle.

* * *

.

Aujourd'hui, Ron se sentait abandonné. Encore une fois.

Les moldus avaient bien essayé de les rassurer : leur expliquant qu'ils avaient lancé un mandat international contre elle. Que si elle bougeait un orteil en public dans le monde moldu, leur téléphone serait le premier à sonner.

Ça faisait une semaine maintenant.

.

Les Mangemorts qu'ils avaient arrêtés étaient depuis longtemps répartis entre différentes prisons et privés de leur baguette, traités comme les dangereux psychopathes qu'ils étaient. Et les membres de l'Ordre profitaient du calme qui suivait pour se morfondre tranquillement.

.

Quand le téléphone sonna.

* * *

.

Rob avait toujours pensé être un type bien. Il n'avait jamais tué personne –sauf pour de faux, dans son dernier long-métrage et payait tous ses impôts alors même qu'ils étaient faramineux. Il avait même embauché un majordome anglais pour tenir sa maison : TÔmass qu'il s'appelait. Avec l'accent sur le O, naturellement. Il venait travailler chaque matin dans un costume sombre et utilisait un mouchoir en tissus pour se moucher, ce qui pour Rob, était le comble du snobisme car il n'avait jamais vu personne faire ça avant.

.

Rob n'avait jamais vu de cadavre de sa vie non plus, en tout cas, jamais sans maquillage. C'est pourquoi quand le corps d'une jeune fille atterrit dans un « pop » sonore sur SON canapé en cuir blanc, celui où il s'asseyait pour ses interviews avec la télé, il ne paniqua pas. Du. Tout.

.

Il courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à la cuisine ou il trouva son majordome occupé à cuisiner.

\- Ca… Canapé ! F...iiiille ! Sang ! Sang ! Aaaah !

.

.

Le vieil homme était Anglais.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, posa la cuillère qu'il avait en main et prit un grand couteau dans un tiroir, simplement par précaution. Puis, attrapant le bras de son employeur, il lui ordonna de le guider jusqu'à ce ca-canapé.

Avisant la brune qui semblait morte sur le canapé en question en se vidant de son sang par une plaie à la tête, il s'agenouilla avec précaution devant elle pour ne pas se tâcher–un majordome se doit d'être toujours immaculé et il portait aujourd'hui une magnifique livrée blanche extrêmement salissante.

Il prit son pouls.

.

Après un moment, il sentit un battement de cœur et vit sa poitrine se soulever, deux signes qui ne trompent pas.

\- Elle est vivante, Monsieur.

.

Devant l'évidente non-réactivité du jeune acteur, il secoua la tête en maudissant ces starlettes américaines au tempérament soupe-au-lait. Avisant un téléphone portable doré sur la table basse, il l'attrapa et appela les pompiers. Et la police.

Puis la mère de son patron : il n'était pas payé assez cher pour s'occuper un milliardaire traumatisé.

.

Lorsque les secours arrivèrent, ils récupérèrent la jeune fille puis repartirent. La police prit quelques empreintes, posa une ou deux questions puis quitta elle aussi la pièce, prouvant que, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Beverly Hills, la magie de la célébrité faisait tout le travail. Si bien qu'une heure plus tard, il ne restait plus d'une tâche de sang sur le sol pour témoigner de l'incident.

En bon majordome qu'il était, l'anglais la fit disparaître d'un rapide coup de mouchoir blanc, avant de retourner à la cuisine finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Ce n'est pas un petit peu de rouge sang de rien du tout qui allait le perturber dans ses habitudes. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant du jeune acteur, qui pleurait doucement dans les bras de sa mère.

Soupirant, le majordome sorti d'autres légumes d'un placard, puis une grande bouteille marron de sous l'évier.

Le petit Rob allait avoir besoin d'une bonne soupe faite maison. De l'alcool et des légumes. Une vieille recette anglaise pour remettre des émotions les plus fortes, testée et approuvée par des générations de familles nobles anglaises, transmises de majordome en majordome. La dernière fois que lui-même en avait bu, c'était quand il avait brisé sa théière préférée.

* * *

.

C'est Blaise qui décrocha : il était dans la cuisine en train de préparer une soupe arrosé d'armagnac, une recette qu'il avait héritée de sa grand-mère, quand le téléphone fixe sonna dans la cuisine –partout ailleurs, la magie court-circuitait tous les appels.

Portant le récepteur à son oreille, il écouta sans rien dire quelques minutes puis remercia son interlocuteur.

Il reposa le téléphone tout doucement puis regarda Ron.

\- Ils l'ont retrouvée.

Ron soupira et se senti d'un coup plus léger. C'était un soupir très lourd, songea-t-il.

.

\- Je m'en doutais. Elle devait avoir un port-au-loin sur elle.

\- Elle était aux Etats-Unis. Ils la rapatrient. Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée, ajouta-t-il. Depuis trois jours.

Logique, songea le roux. Logique.

.

Ginny était assise sur le fauteuil de l'infirmerie du QG. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elle s'était levée et la lumière du soleil déclinait maintenant dans la pièce. Ils avaient ramené et soignée Hermione hier mais elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Elle respirait à peine d'ailleurs. Comme une mourante, sa respiration était sifflante et difficile malgré le fait qu'ils avaient refermé toutes ses blessures et redressé toutes ses constantes.

Luna, l'experte en maléfice, avait déjà fait des tests pour déterminer si c'était un sort qui l'avait plongée dans cet état. Et la réponse avait été… Mitigée.

Hermione aurait su dire ce qui avait provoqué ce coma. Mais c'était Hermione qui était dans le coma.

En tout cas, si ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle était dans cet état, il faudrait agir bientôt. Car elle on ne pourrait pas la nourrir par magie indéfiniment.

.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et la rousse émit un son rauque pour montrer qu'elle était là.

Luna entra.

.

Depuis l'annonce de la résurrection d'Hermione, Luna semblait aux anges. Elle passait son temps à sourire et à chantonner. Blaise était tout content aussi mais Ginny s'en moquait. Les couples ne l'intéressaient pas si Hermione n'était pas là pour les voir et cancaner avec elle.

\- Ginny, chérie, je prends la relève. Oust.

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Elle ne bougerait pas.

\- Chérie, il faut que tu manges. Ta mère est passée ce midi. Elle a laissé plein de nourriture et Ron ne pourra pas tout manger seul, il faudra plus d'un Weasley pour en venir à bout.

Non, pas de réaction.

\- Ginny…

Luna s'accroupit à côté de son amie et prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Ne te laisse pas abattre. Nous ferons quelque chose pour Hermione. Mais ne fais pas comme elle : ne te laisse pas aller sous prétexte que tu veux aider. C'est ce comportement qui a amené Hermione là où elle est maintenant, nous avons besoin de notre Ginny qui met du soleil partout.

La griffondore tourna la tête vers la porte et Luna choisit de prendre cela pour un encouragement.

\- Harry a besoin de toi et nous avons tous besoin d'Harry. Je vais bien m'occuper de Mione, promis. Maintenant, viens manger, d'accord ?

La rousse hocha la tête.

Une fois l'accord obtenu, Luna rouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Blaise qui prit la main de Ginny et l'aida à se lever. Puis il la guida vers la sortie.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu de sa vue, Ginny ne détacha pas son regard du corps allongé de son amie griffondore.

.

.

Luna soupira puis ferma la porte.

\- Allons bon Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Tu nous en fais vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs. Si, comme tu le penses, Shakespeare avait raison, je sais à quelle pièce tu fais référence en étant allongée comme ça. Tu ne le sais pas encore mais Tara et moi avons fait d'intéressantes découvertes sur les pièces de Shakespeare, et ton idée de t'inspirer de ses pièces pour comprendre Tu-Sais-Qui n'était pas aussi abstraite que tu le pensais. Malheureusement, tu ne pourras pas en savoir plus tant que tu restes inconsciente ! Luna patienta quelques minutes pour voir si l'éternelle soif d'apprendre d'Hermione suffirait à la réveiller. Mais non.

\- Alors puisque tu te la joues Juliette, je vais te chercher Roméo. Ne bouge pas. Ah, mais tu ne peux pas ! Hé bien, attend-moi.

Puis elle sortit de l'infirmerie, chantonnant doucement l'air du générique de Roméo+Juliet, que Tara, une amie moldue, l'avait contrainte à voir quand elle avait compris que Luna ne connaissait pas Leonardo DiCaprio.

.

Lorsque Luna revint, elle était accompagnée de Draco.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe qui nécessite d'en discuter à l'infirmerie ?

\- Draco, tu vas être Roméo.

\- Luna… Je croyais que c'était sérieux.

La Serdaigle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne faisait presque jamais de blague et pourtant tout le monde pensait qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse. Elle était comme Cassandre de Troie que personne ne prenait au sérieux. Si l'on suivait ce schéma, bientôt, elle aurait une prémonition importante à laquelle personne ne croirait et tout le monde finirait mort.  
Allons bon, voila qu'elle voyait tout en noir.

\- Tu voulais savoir pourquoi Hermione appelait la guerre « La pièce » et bien voilà ! D'un grand geste du bras, elle désigna la pièce où ils se trouvaient.  
Tu lis Shakespeare, Draco ? Tu aimes les tragédies grecques ?

Il secoua la tête. Luna avait sa tête sérieuse mais il ne comprenait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir. Dans tous les cas, Shakespeare avait été un moldu, il en avait entendu parler bien sûr. Mais il existait aussi de célèbres poètes sorciers.

\- Nous savons que Shakespeare était considéré comme moldu mais imagine qu'il n'est pas été un homme ordinaire mais plutôt un genre de devin. Un voyant, Un grand voyant.

Draco fronça encore plus les sourcils. La jeune femme semblait passionnée par Shakespeare. Il n'avait vu qu'une pièce et il y avait des farfadets dedans. Il ne voyait pas le rapport avec Hermione.

\- Bon, je ne vais pas te faire un cours sur la voyance. Toujours est-il qu'Hermione et moi sommes d'accord à ce sujet : il n'était pas voyant, il était juste génial ! Ce n'est pas l'avenir qu'il décrit, c'est tous les avenirs, des formes de « modèles » qui reviennent régulièrement dans la magie. C'est pour cela qu'il ne sera jamais démodé. Il parle à toutes les époques.

En tout cas, elle e, semblait convaincue. Draco lui… Cherchait toujours le rapport avec les farfadets.

\- Je ne comprends pas Luna. Je n'ai jamais lu Shakespeare, tu te rappelles ?

\- Oui, oui. Bon. Euhm… Tu connais vaguement l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette ?

Draco s'assombrit alors qu'il comprit pourquoi elle l'avait appelé Roméo. Il détestait vraiment le tour que prenait cette conversation.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport, Hermione ne s'est certainement pas empoisonnée elle-même.

\- On s'en fiche Draco. C'est comme avec l'ancienne magie, parfois il faut se contenter de ce que l'on voit et oublier ce qu'on imagine s'être passé. Si Hermione est Juliette, tu es…

\- Tais-toi, idiote. Tu ne sais rien.

Personne n'accuserait jamais Draco d'être un romantique instable, follement amoureux d'une cinglée, et suicidaire.

Luna soupira.

\- Ecoute, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, non ? Même si tu ne l'aimes pas. Juliette ne s'est réveillée que quand Roméo était mort à ses côté.

\- Tu… Veux me tuer ?!

\- Non, non mais non ! Rassure-toi. Mais on pourrait te jeter un sort de stase ou un Stupefix… Voyant son air, elle ajouta d'un air désespéré. Allez Draco, juste une nuit. Tu pourras simplement dormir, comme tu l'as déjà fait avec elle. Fais-le pour elle, ou pour moi, se rattrapa-t-elle en voyant son regard lancer des éclairs.

Il grogna.

C'était encourageant.

Utilisant une technique bien éprouvée, Luna ne dit rien et attendit de voir s'il était d'accord plutôt que d'essayer de le convaincre.

Après un moment, il soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

\- D'accord, je vais le faire. Pour te prouver que tu as tord et que Shakespeare est juste un moldu mort.

Elle lui sourit et rapprocha le deuxième lit de malade du premier. Draco jeta un sort aux deux lits pour qu'ils n'en forment plus qu'un et Luna retient son rire devant le geste.

Il remarqua son sourire cependant parce qu'il grogna :

\- Quitte à le faire, autant le faire bien.

Elle ne répondit pas et s'installa au bureau de l'infirmière de service pour y mettre de l'ordre.

Ce soir-là, quand Draco vint dormir à l'infirmerie, elle fit attention à bien se coucher dos au reste de la pièce pour qu'il se sente à l'aise, l'ignorant superbement.

.

Le jeune homme se déshabilla et s'allongea. Se collant à la jeune fille, il prit doucement son visage entre ses mains et le posa sur son épaule. Cependant, il trouva que son geste ressemblait trop à celui d'un amant et il fut moins tendre lorsqu'il mit ses mains sur lui pour qu'elle soit installée comme la dernière fois qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble. Il n'était pas un putain de Roméo.

Il ferma les yeux et comme les deux fois précédentes où ils avaient dormis ensemble, il s'endormit rapidement et c'est le soleil qui le réveilla.

.

Ou plutôt les mouvements de la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Granger ? Hermione tu m'entends ? Chuchota-t-il.

Elle grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ta gueule » et gigota de nouveau.

Il faillit sourire. Mais il n'était pas le-mot-en-A d'elle. Elle s'était réveillée seule, c'était juste une drôle de coïncidence, voilà tout. D'ailleurs, il était trop gentil avec elle. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, c'était à Luna de la gérer. Lui, il avait bien dormi et c'est tout ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il la repoussa un peu brutalement et se releva. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais geint légèrement d'avoir été trop secouée.

Se forçant à ne pas réagir ou –pire, s'excuser, il alla réveiller Luna.

La blonde se leva et alla observer l'état de la malade. Avant qu'elle puisse faire une quelconque remarque à propos du prince charmant, Draco s'enfuit. Il ne voulait rien entendre. Il n'était pas amoureux. De personne, et encore moins de cette prétentieuse miss je-sais-tout. D'ailleurs, il avait très mal dormi. Et il puait. Il avait besoin d'une douche, il avait besoin d'oublier. Il avait besoin de nier car jamais, jamais il ne serait un homme amoureux.

.

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle vit du vert. Trop près, si près que ses yeux ne pouvait pas voir clairement ce qu'elle voyait. Lorsqu'elle comprit ce que c'était –des yeux, elle sursauta et rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière –en se cognant la tête au mur.

\- Mione, je suis tellement, tellement, tellement soulagée !

Ginny allait se jeter sur elle mais une main l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le retenir.

\- Je m'en occupe !

C'était Luna. Et la rousse était Ginny. Quant à la main qui la retenait, Hermione aurait parié la sienne –de main, qu'il s'agissait de Blaise.

.

Le serpentard emmena donc la rousse un peu hystérique avec lui vers l'extérieur afin de laisser la malade au calme. Il riait à moitié en esquivant ses coups et essayait de l'empêcher de lui faire une prise.

A la porte, il se retourna et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Luna qui s'illumina. Puis il ajouta, tout bas :

\- Et Draco ?

Luna secoua la tête :

\- En plein déni.

Blaise lui jeta un regard presque douloureux –il espérait vraiment que son ami puisse un jour rencontrer quelqu'un de bien, mais il savait aussi pourquoi cela serait difficile pour lui. Un coup de coude atteint presque sa cible et obligea Blaise à concentrer toute son attention sur la demoiselle qui gigotait entre ses bras.

La porte se ferma et le calme s'installa.

.

\- Hermione, ça va ? Demanda Luna.

Celle-ci hocha la tête.

\- Tu te souviens de comment tu es arrivée aux Etats-Unis ?

Hermione réfléchit, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, son front plissé. Les migraines qui l'atteignaient sans doute ce matin-là ne devaient pas aider.

D'une voix faible, elle finit par murmurer :

\- Je crois que… Je devrais être morte.

Puis elle lui raconta toute l'histoire. Lui décrivant Pansy et la grotte où elle se trouvait. Mais surtout, elle parla du problème de sa baguette. Elle avait reçu un sortilège informulé, jeté par une baguette dirigée par son instinct. Il était impossible de savoir quelle magie avait été utilisée contre elle et si c'était une magie sauvage, quel effet elle aurait.

Luna ne savait rien de plus qu'elle sur ces fusions de Baguette, mais elle accepta de l'aider à chercher des informations dessus. Hermione ferait un sac de livre qu'elle déposerait près de la grotte, à l'endroit où Pansy l'avait séquestrée. Elles étaient toutes les deux inquiètes des possibles effets secondaires du sortilège mais tant que rien n'apparaitrait, il n'y avait de toute façon rien à faire.

Elle fut autorisée à quitter son lit pour aller manger ce soir-là.

* * *

.

Alors qu'Hermione mangeait assez pour rattraper une semaine de nourriture par intraveineuse, Draco entra dans la pièce.

A peine eut-il passé la porte qu'elle lui lança son plus beau sourire. Qu'il ne lui retourna pas : il lui jeta juste un regard vaguement haineux, comme d'habitude.

Sans qu'elle ne le comprenne, Hermione se sentit plus malheureuse que jamais. Ses joues devinrent humides et elle comprit qu'elle pleurait. Au début surprise, elle tenta d'analyser ses émotions. Sa raison lui disait qu'en temps normal, elle n'aurait rien ressenti, mais son cœur ressentait des émotions puissantes. Et elle comprit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'effroi et elle se mit à trembler en se tournant vers son amie blonde.

Luna qui avait assisté à toute la scène comprit un temps plus tard. Elle blanchit brusquement et eut un hoquet.

\- Non ! Souffla la brune, paniquée.

\- Je suis désolée ! Je n'aurais jamais dû lui demander ça ! Oh Merlin, c'est ma faute ! Gémit la Serdaigle.

\- Non c'est… C'est Parkinson. C'est de la faute de Parkinson. Hermione tenta d'avoir l'air sure d'elle malgré le couteau enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans son cœur et l'impression que le monde venait tout à coup de rétrécir et était devenu trop petit pour elle.

La blonde se prit la tête dans les mains en geignant tandis que sa voisine tentait de ne pas avoir l'air trop désespérée.

.

Harry, rappelé au QG pour le réveil de sa meilleure amie avait assisté à toute la scène depuis la porte, accompagné de Ron.

\- Les filles, ça suffit, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On dirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme.

\- Un fantôme moche, ajouta Ron.

\- C'est pire Ron, soupira Hermione, bien pire.

\- Mais c'est quoi ?!

Harry n'avait jamais bien supporté les mystères.

\- La magie ancienne. Elle ne put rien dire de plus une fois que Draco se fut assis à table alors Luna poursuivit.

Elle raconta ce qui était arrivé à Hermione après l'attaque des moldus puis parla de Parkinson qui était liée à sa baguette. Du sort qu'elle lui avait lancé.

\- Fusionner avec sa baguette est une forme de magie ancienne, comme le sacrifice de ta mère, Harry. Pansy a renoncé à sa liberté d'une certaine manière. Elle et sa baguette ne forme plus qu'une seule entité. Donc tous les sorts qu'elle jette sont des sorts mêlés de magie ancienne. C'est pour ça que nous n'arrivions pas à réveiller Hermione. La magie ancienne ne disparait pas, elle ne peut que se transformer. Hermione ne se réveillait pas et mes dernières études sur la magie ancienne avec Tara m'ont convaincu qu'on pourrait essayer les méthodes de Shakespeare.

Tout le monde regardait Luna s'enfoncer dans ses explications d'un air sceptique.

\- Donc j'ai demandé à Draco de dormir avec Hermione en suivant le schéma classique –comme Roméo et Juliette, et on pense que ça a modifié le sort. Je n'avais pas d'autres idées pour la sortir du coma, je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de conséquence... Tout le monde attendait qu'elle conclue alors elle finit : Hermione est liée par la magie ancienne à Draco. Conclue-t-elle comme on annonce la fin du monde.

Le susnommé ne comprenait pas exactement ce que cela signifiait, c'est pourquoi Luna continua.

\- Elle t'est dévouée, Draco, comme dans un vieux mariage magique. Bien sûr, elle va luter et peut-être gagner car sa magie est forte mais en attendant, si tu lui demandes de mourir, elle se tuera. Si tu lui demandes de t'aimer, elle t'aimera. Si tu la hais, elle en mourra. C'est arrivé souvent ces 50 dernières années.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry, véhément. Il voulait savoir pourquoi c'était encore tombé sur sa meilleure amie.

\- La magie ancienne est plus forte depuis le retour de Voldemort. Il créé trop d'interférences, il bousille l'univers donc la magie se défend, c'est normal d'une certaine manière. Il réduit le nombre de sorcier et corrompt leur magie donc il y a plus de magie sauvage, vous voyez ?

\- Dis-lui, chuchota la victime, dis-lui ce qui leur est arrivé.

\- Hermione…

\- Dis-moi, je veux savoir.

Si Draco s'y mettait aussi…

\- Très bien. La plupart du temps, la victime du sort meurt, tuée par la personne à qui elle est liée.

\- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent ensemble les deux griffondors.

\- A cause d'un mot dur ou d'une phrase anodine. Par exemple : « tu m'énerves ». La victime pense qu'il faut qu'elle disparaisse pour le bien de l'autre. La plupart du temps, cela arrive dans le premier jour du sort, avant même que quelqu'un se soit rendu compte qu'un sort a été jeté.

Le silence suivit.

\- Et si… On les sépare ? Proposa Ron.

Hermione soupira, la tête posée sur ses deux bras lui servant d'oreiller sur la table puis marmonna quelque chose que personne ne comprit.

\- Il y en a qui ont tenté de ne plus se voir, mais la victime s'étiolait puis mourrait.

La phrase de Luna jeta un froid.

\- On a un cas récent, un couple qui vit encore, le mari s'est retrouvé lié à sa femme après avoir reçu un sort raté par leur fils. Elle a fait très attention : elle ne le voyait pas beaucoup pendant la journée pour éviter une parole malheureuse mais elle dormait à ses coté la nuit. Elle a été très patiente. Ils ont tenu assez longtemps pour que le sort s'affaiblisse un peu. Ca a pris environ un an.

\- Un an ?

Marmonna Draco Malfoy, imité par Ron. Luna hocha doucement la tête.

\- Heureusement, Hermione sait de quoi elle souffre, c'est un avantage certain sur tous les autres couples à qui c'est arrivé, on connait même un contre sort maintenant pour affaiblir un peu la magie. Personne n'a jamais eu autant d'avantages dans cette situation, elle va survivre !

Draco allait répondre quand Ginny entra en coup de vent. Attrapant une assiette, elle s'assit entre son frère et son amoureux.

\- Salut, vous parlez de quoi ?

\- Le sort de liaison entre deux personnes des vieux mariages sorciers.

\- C'est de la magie presque sauvage, ça. Tu te souviens Ron ? La sœur de notre arrière-grand-tante Hermine est morte comme ça : le mage qui a tissé le sors était mauvais, la première fois que son mari et elle se sont disputés, il lui a dit d'arrêter de respirer le même air que lui. Notre arrière grand-tante a cessé de respirer et bam, elle est morte. Une histoire horrible.

Ginny continuait de manger en racontant son histoire mais Ron blanchit un peu plus et repoussa son assiette loin de lui, écœuré. C'est cela qui mit la puce à l'oreille de Ginny. Elle arrêta de manger.

\- Pourquoi vous parlez de ça au fait ?

\- Hermione est liée à Draco, répondit Harry avec un manque de tact certain.

\- Hermione est quoi ?!

Ginny tenta de ne pas paniquer. Faisant appel à tout le calme qu'elle possédait, elle prit deux longues inspirations, suivies de bruyantes expirations. Elle se leva ensuite simplement et sorti en faisant signe du doigt à Draco pour qu'il la suive. Il se leva en soupirant et la suivit en évitant de penser trop fort au nouveau problème qui se présentait.

\- Draco, attaqua la rousse dès qu'ils furent assez loin pour que personne n'entende, que ça soit bien clair, il est hors de question que je perde Hermione parce qu'elle a été assez folle pour réaliser un sort qui a certes, sauvé tout le monde mais l'a laissée à la merci de n'importe qui et n'importe quoi. Alors tu vas passer du temps avec elle, faire attention à tout ce que tu dis et ne pas jouer avec elle. Je t'ai à l'œil, c'est clair ? Vous allez faire des efforts, toi et elle. Toi en étant patient et elle en luttant de toutes ses forces contre le sort. Vu ?

Il ouvrait à peine la bouche qu'elle reprenait déjà.

\- Et tu vas commencer par aller t'asseoir à côté d'elle à table ! Tu n'as pas besoin de lui parler ou de la regarder dans les yeux. Un contact physique suffit. Tu t'assoies à côté d'elle, tu la touches avec ton genou et voilà ! Compris ?

Alors qu'il allait répondre, elle hurla :

\- Ce n'était pas une question ! A table !

Elle partit, l'abandonnant seul avec sa conscience. Et sa conscience avait beaucoup de chose à lui dire.

Il pouvait laisser Granger mourir.

Les choses avec elle devenait trop compliquées.

Ca règlerait cette histoire de Roméo, d'amitié qu'il semblait développer avec elle, et il pourrait dire que c'était la faute du sort. L'idée était tentante… Mais ensuite quoi ? Les autres membres de l'Ordre lui en voudraient. Et l'ambiance serait vraiment mortelle. Et Granger serait morte. Est-ce qu'elle lui manquerait ? Mais sa mort serait probablement préférable, tout plutôt que de se lier à elle.

Il faillit prendre sa décision.

.

Mais il avait promis à Luna de la surveiller, de veiller sur elle. Et les promesses qu'il faisait aux autres, il les faisait à lui-même avant tout.

Et il dormait vraiment quand elle était là. Et l'Ordre ? Les moldus resteraient-ils sans Hermione Granger pour garder la paix entre eux ? Et lui, est-ce qu'il pourrait se regarder dans un miroir après ça ?

Où tracer la ligne ? Quels sacrifices accepterait-il de faire pour garder Granger vivante ? Est-ce qu'il sacrifierait ses journées ? Ses activités ? Est-ce qu'il avait seulement des activités ? Toute sa vie tournait autour de Vous-savez-Qui. Il tuait ou capturait des Mangemorts quand il le pouvait, il cherchait des horcruxes, il guérissait des victimes de magie noire. Qu'est-ce qu'était sa vie ? C'était de la survie. Hermione leur avait amené l'espoir, de nouveaux amis. Elle leur avait rendu la vie. Et maintenant, sa vie dépendait de lui.

Aujourd'hui, il devait prendre une décision.

.

Mais bon, autant attendre et laisser faire les choses puisqu'elle avait toutes les chances d'y passer. Il ferait de son mieux en espérant que ça suffirait et sinon… Il aurait fait ce qu'il pouvait, il pourrait se regarder dans la glace.

.

A table, Hermione se faisait consoler par Luna et Ginny chuchotait des instructions à Harry et Ron. Quand Draco entra dans la pièce tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui mais Hermione fut la première à baisser la tête.

Récupérant son assiette sur la table, il en fit le tour pour s'assoir à coté de Granger. Elle sembla cesser de respirer un instant et il paniqua, cherchant du regard un soutien, mais Ginny lui fit un signe de tête pour le rassurer. Il ne tenta pas de la toucher, ou de lui parler. Il commença simplement à manger et Ginny s'empressa de l'imiter, ainsi que son frère quand elle lui mit un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Une normalité toute relative s'installa. Quand Hermione cessa de pleurer, elle lui jeta un regard incertain auquel il répondit par un sourire.

Rassurée, elle entama son repas également, c'est là que leurs genoux entrèrent en contact. Hermione sembla tout à coup se figer mais, voyant qu'il ne s'écartait pas, elle ne dit rien et fit comme si de rien n'était, profitant du contact innocent sous la table.

Le silence à table était lourd. Luna avait dit que les premières semaines étaient décisives, que le sort finirait par se transformer en autre chose –car la magie sauvage était avant toute chose sauvage. Et tout le monde se demandait quoi faire pour améliorer les choses, comment faire pour ne pas les empirer ? Et Hermione était un membre clé de la coopération entre les sorciers de l'Ordre et les soldats moldus, sa maladie aurait un impact sur la relation entre les deux mondes.

.

Après manger, tout le monde traina dans le salon pour parler à Harry ou faire son rapport aux autres. Selon le planning du mois, Hermione aurait dû être sur le terrain cette nuit-là, mais elle était dans ce salon, sous un plaid de couleur claire. Elle caressait son nom du doigt sur le planning sur la table quand une question lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Harry, qui me remplace ?

Comme elle n'avait rien dit depuis qu'on avait découvert le sortilège qui l'entravait, le silence se fit. On la dévisagea un instant puis on regarda Luna pour voir si c'était une bonne réaction, celle-ci hocha la tête à la question muette.

\- C'est Charlie, il est parti il y a une heure. Il a récupéré ton équipe et Seamus a été mis dans le secret pour remplacer Charlie. C'était la procédure normale et on l'a mise en place dès ton enlèvement.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle le savait, elle avait juste oublié.

\- Draco, tu es de service demain. Je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas te remplacer…

Avant que celui-ci ait pu répondre, Luna parla :

\- Il faudra au moins un mois à Mione et à moi pour étudier toutes ses réactions et les maîtriser suffisamment. Draco devra pouvoir revenir en 1 minute en cas de problème pendant ce temps-là. Il vaut mieux que tu n'ailles pas sur le terrain avant un moment, désolée. Ajouta-t-elle à son encontre.

Elle lui fit un sourire contrit auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et il suivit son regard. Elle le dévorait des yeux ! Dès qu'elle se sut remarquée, elle détourna le regard mais cela suffit à le mettre mal-à-l'aise. Cette Hermione était vraiment trop bizarre. Il sentait qu'elle luttait contre elle-même pour ne pas réagir mais elle craquait apparemment.

\- Luna, chuchota-t-il à sa voisine, est-ce que… D'un coup de menton, il indiqua Hermione, ça peut empirer ?

Luna le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus clairs et pendant deux secondes il n'eut vraiment pas envie d'entendre la réponse à sa question, puis elle descendit doucement son menton. Oui. Oh Merlin, il était tellement mal. Et Granger était tellement mal. L'Ordre en entier était fichu. Son moral était en chute libre. Mais Harry parlait encore.

\- Pour notre espionne, comme nous le pensions, elle était pistée. Elle va mieux. Elle m'a dit qui l'avait découverte, vous allez adorer :

Hermione se tourna vers Draco avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

\- C'est mon père.

Ça n'était pas une question mais le regard étonné d'Harry suffit pour confirmer.

\- Bien joué. Oui, il a su retracer sa vie. Ils savaient qu'il y avait un traitre. Ils ont juste blessé à mort tous les espions potentiels en leur jetant un sort de traçage. C'est assez hasardeux… Enfin, cela veut dire qu'ils ne connaissent toujours pas notre arme secrète.

Harry adressa un sourire à Hermione pour lui montrer qu'il parlait d'elle et elle lui rendit mais elle se tourna brusquement vers Draco. Il voulait prendre la parole et elle l'avait senti. Voyant ça, il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes mais tout le monde avait suivi le regard de la brune et l'observait à présent d'un air patient.

\- Je ne sais pas si garder le secret vaut le prix qu'on le paye. Pour l'instant personne n'est mort mais cela fait plusieurs semaines que Vous-Savez-Qui est dans l'ignorance. C'est déjà beaucoup plus que ce qu'on espérait au début. Hermione va être inactive pendant au moins deux mois en plus d'être atteinte d'une maladie qu'on ne connait pas. Par extension, je suis coincé hors du terrain pour autant, et on a perdu notre meilleure espionne. Est-ce qu'il ne vaut mieux pas arrêter les frais maintenant ?

C'est le cri de Luna qui l'alerta. Il se tourna quand il sentit le canapé bouger : Hermione pleurait.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?! S'exclama le blond.

Luna le fusillait du regard en secouant la tête.

\- Quoi que ça ait été, il n'y a que toi qui pourras la sortir de cet état maintenant. Et ne soupire pas ! Ça n'arrangera pas les choses. Bon, sortons d'ici pour lui donner un peu d'intimité. Ordonna la serdaigle.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione, Luna choisit de rester auprès d'eux au cas où Draco aurait un mot malheureux. Cependant, même après qu'il eut convaincue la sorcière brune d'arrêter de pleurer, elle ne put pas parler clairement. Ses idées semblaient mélangées et Luna rappela qu'elle venait seulement de sortir d'au moins quatre jours de coma. Sans insister, ils la mirent au lit et elle s'endormit dans les bras du jeune homme après plusieurs heures.

.

Il la garda tout contre lui toute la nuit mais il ne ferma pas l'œil, la magie qui lui avait permis de dormir aux cotés de Granger jusque-là n'agit pas. Cette fois, il se sentait à la fois pris au piège et inquiet pour elle. Elle qui était si forte dépendait aujourd'hui de lui, et c'était une grosse responsabilité. Et il n'avait pas choisi cette situation, elle leur avait été imposé à tous les deux par le destin et Draco détestait le destin, surtout quand il s'acharnait sur lui.

Quoi qu'il ait pu penser d'elle auparavant, ce n'était plus vrai maintenant car elle n'était plus la même personne. Même s'il décdait de tout faire pour la sauver, ce n'est pas parce qu'il l'aimait, mais parce qu'il l'appréciait. Ils étaient presqu'amis. Et on ne laissait pas ses presqu'amis mourir quand on pouvait les sauver. Surtout quand on pouvait aussi les tuer. Sa décision était prise, il ferait en sorte de garder Hermione en vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de le faire elle-même. Après ce choix lourd de conséquence, il se senti enfin en paix, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis qu'il avait découvert l'état de Granger quelques heures plus tôt. Le destin ne lui avait pas forcé la main, il l'avait contraint à faire un choix et il l'avait fait. Il avait maintenant un plan. Sur cette bonne pensée, il s'endormit enfin.

.

Un mois difficile passa. Le lendemain de son réveil, Hermione réagissait beaucoup plus mal qu'avant au sort. Elle semblait complètement inconsciente de son état. Lorsque Ginny voulut lui réexpliquer qu'elle était sous le coup de la magie et que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle regardait Draco comme on regarde une montagne de diamants, elle n'écouta pas. Et seul Draco pouvait communiquer avec elle –en faisait très attention, pour lui rappeler de manger ou même de s'habiller. Il fallut au moins une semaine pour qu'elle se remette à prêter attention à autre chose que son compagnon d'infortune et plusieurs autres jours avant qu'elle commence à écouter ce que les autres disaient. Il y eut même un moment difficile où elle semblait sur le point de tuer quiconque touchait le jeune homme, et une journée vraiment complexe où elle comprenait de travers tout ce qu'il lui disait, jurant de se tuer toutes les 30 secondes.

.

Tout le monde était sur les nerfs et des disputes éclataient régulièrement. Malgré les nombreuses victoires des équipes moldus, le QG de l'Ordre était au désespoir. Les nombreux emprisonnements des Mangemorts suite à l'attaque du centre de commandement du MI5 rendait la vie beaucoup plus facile à tous les sorciers et, à part les quelques habitants du QG, tout le monde était plus heureux.

.

Mais Hermione semblait toujours un peu perdue, comme une enfant. Et tout le monde la traitait comme telle.

Elle était incapable d'aller manger si on ne lui disait pas de le faire. Elle n'allait pas se coucher si on ne l'accompagnait pas et elle ne semblait se moquer de tout ce qui ne concernait pas Draco. Les elfes ou autres sujets qu'elle maîtrisait jusque-là lui étaient à présent complètement étrangers. La faille de sécurité était immense et bientôt, elle n'eut plus le droit de sortir de la maison, même pour un tour dans le jardin.

Pendant ce mois, seul Draco réussissait à obtenir des réponses cohérentes de la nouvelle Hermione. Il pouvait parfois avoir des vraies discutions avec elle le soir, lorsqu'elle avait des sursauts de lucidité et qu'elle retrouvait des pans entiers de sa mémoire, avant de les occulter à nouveau quelques minutes après.

Le mois suivant se passa mieux, certains jours, elle oubliait même le dernier mois qu'elle venait de vivre et agissait presque comme avant. Enguirlandant les agents de l'Ordre et proposant des stratégies innovantes dignes de son ancienne personnalité. Mais elle n'était plus la même.

Elle réalisa avec Draco plusieurs petites études sur les sors pour Harry : comme sur les sors de ligotage ou sur l'influence de la magie sur les armes moldus. Durant une journée ou elle avait été particulièrement bien, Draco lui jeta le sors et elle libéra ses mains sous les yeux brillants de ses amis auxquels elle avait ensuite enseigné la méthode pour se détacher. Toute l'après-midi, elle les matraqua et les surveilla jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse tous se libérer en 15 minutes, riant avec eux, faisant des blagues et affutant même son humour ironique sur eux. Jusqu'à ce que Draco utilise un ton un peu brusque en jurant contre les cordes qui le retenaient alors qu'il tentait de réaliser la nouvelle technique de libération qu'il venait d'apprendre. Hermione, prisonnière de son sors, fondit en larme et dirigea sa baguette vers elle-même avant d'être endormie d'un sors par une Luna particulièrement attentive.

Personne ne dit rien et Draco, libéré des cordes –la peur pour autrui était une merveilleuse motivation pour mémoriser des mouvements ; ramassa la victime sur le sol et l'emporta dans sa chambre, muselant son impatience et son énervement. Car chaque journée qui se passait bien faisait naitre l'espoir en eux, espoir qui était chaque fois détruit par une nouvelle rechute. Et même si personne ne lui faisait jamais de reproche –comme aujourd'hui, pour ne pas s'être contrôler durant l'exercice ; il se sentait coupable et c'est une émotion qu'il avait _vraiment_ du mal à gérer.

.

Chaque fois il fallait réexpliquer la situation. Chaque matin, elle oubliait où elle était, ce qu'elle avait fait, quel jour on était. Des fois elle s'en fichait, des fois elle demandait. Parfois, elle le savait.

Certains jours étaient plus difficiles que d'autres et ils avaient l'habitude d'appeler ces moments-là les journées grises.

Ces jours-là, elle disparaissait avant que Draco ne se réveille. Dès que quelqu'un semblait ne pas l'apprécier ou simplement énoncer quelque chose de désagréable, Hermione perdait pied et Draco devait la garder près de lui toute la journée, enfermé avec elle dans sa chambre, devant réfléchir avant chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

.

Hermione elle-même était très différente dans ces moments-là. Comment une enfant, elle partait parfois au quart de tout pour pas grand-chose. Sans lien avec le blond, il lui arrivait de piquer des crises incroyables sans raison. Cela ressemblait, d'après Harry, à son comportement des premières années de Poudlard quand elle ne contrôlait pas complètement ses émotions. Même si avec le temps, elle avait appris à se maîtriser au point que tous la pensent réfléchie et posée, il paraissait qu'elle avait dû beaucoup travailler sur elle pour cela. Car en vérité, il fut rapidement évident que la Hermione sans filtre et enfantine qui avait été révélée par le sortilège était horriblement spontanée et impliquée. Au point de parfois frôler la bipolarité.

Souriante et joueuse un instant, sautillant avant d'aller se coucher et offrant un bisou de bonne nuit, elle disparaissait à l'étage, puis à peine deux minutes plus tard, ses hurlements démentiels attiraient toutes les personnes présentes car elle ne trouvait plus son doudou, ou sa brosse à dent, ou quelle que soit l'objet qu'elle avait adopté à ce moment-là et qui n'était pas ou il le fallait.

.

C'était comme découvrir Harry sadique ou Draco gay, ça allait un peu à l'encontre de tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours pensé d'elle jusque-là. Hermione n'était pas parfaite, et ça contrariait un peu l'univers.

* * *

.

Une nouvelle semaine difficile passa ou chaque jour avaient été une journée grise. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'il se contrôlait, usant du contrôle de fer qu'il avait acquis auprès de ses parents. Mais ce jour-là Draco craqua et sortit brutalement du QG en hurlant qu'il n'en pouvait plus, qu'il finirait par la tuer lui-même, qu'il avait besoin de voir le ciel !

Il disparut presque une demi-heure, contraignant Luna à plonger son amie dans un coma artificiel, puis il reparu dans le jardin où il s'assit sur une pierre, observant l'horizon et profitant de l'odeur iodé du vent. C'est Harry qui fut envoyé en émissaire de paix.

\- Il ne te tuera pas, toi. Il sait qu'on a besoin de toi, tu risques moins que nous, avait justifié Ginny avant de le pousser dehors, un petit sourire désolé sur les lèvres.

Marmonnant sur le soutient des petites amies, Harry retrouva le serpentard dans le jardin de la petite maison.

.

Après un silence plutôt gênant entre les deux presqu'amis (c'est la relation qu'entretenait en fait Draco avait tous les membres de l'Ordre qui n'avait pas été à Serpentard), durant lequel Harry se creusait la tête pour entamer la discussion, Draco finit par lâcher un vague :

\- Pardon.

Harry savait qu'Hermione n'était pas la plus facile des femmes avec laquelle vivre. Elle était en adoration devant Draco qui, évidemment, avait toujours détesté ça. Mais il faisait des efforts.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de vivre avec Hermione alors que tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment mais…

\- C'est pas ça, Potter. A vrai dire, quand elle n'est pas… Il fit un geste de la main pour parler de ces journées difficiles à vivre. Quand elle va mieux, c'est génial ! Je veux dire, elle a quelques regards bizarres et elle me touche toujours le bras ou le dos ou n'importe quoi juste pour le contact ; mais, à part ça, on peut discuter normalement, on est complice ! C'est les seuls jours où je peux rendre service à l'Ordre alors évidemment, je ne reste pas toute la journée avec elle mais quand on se revoit après une vraie journée normale, elle a fait plein de trucs, on a plein de choses à se dire, je la trouve presque mignonne, comme si elle était, je sais pas, normale.

\- Comme… Une amie ? Risqua Harry. Il avait entendu la théorie de Luna et ce que venait de dire Draco l'incitait vraiment à penser qu'il était amoureux mais il était toujours un homme et il n'allait pas commencer à avoir des discutions sentimentales avec Draco –qui de toute façon ne le supporterait pas.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amie -au féminin. J'ai toujours couché avec elles, ou flirté avec elles ou…

\- Oui oui, je vois l'idée…

Le sourire de Draco s'entendait dans sa voix quand il reprit :

\- Le soir, on discute beaucoup, on se raconte des trucs de quand on était gamins. Je pensais pas qu'avoir une amie serait… Si facile, ni aussi agréable.

Avant même que Harry puisse ouvrir la bouche, il reprit très vite :

\- Mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle hein ! C'est juste que, quand elle va bien, on s'entend bien !

Harry ne dit rien, il encouragea Draco à avoir une nuit de repos. Ensemble avec tous les membres de l'Ordre, il pourrait s'occuper d'Hermione, même durant une horrible journée grise, ils en étaient capables. Ils discutèrent 5 minutes de plus, jusqu'à ce que Draco avoue que dormir toutes les nuits à côté d'une femme, malade ou pas, privé de petite amie, il commençait à saturer niveau frustration et si seulement… Mais Harry s'était déjà bouché les oreilles et en criant qu'il ne voulait _Jamais_ entendre à nouveau une phrase de plus à ce sujet, il ordonna à Draco de découcher cette nuit. Et il conclut par un très à propos :

\- Et à l'avenir, discute de à ça avec Zabini, on n'est pas assez amis toi et moi pour que j'entende des choses pareilles, surtout à propos d'une femme que je considère comme ma sœur !

* * *

Draco découcha effectivement ce soir-là mais il rentra quand même aux alentours de 2 heures du matin pour trouver Hermione lisant calmement dans le lit qu'ils partageaient maintenant.

\- Salut.

Il chuchotait.

Dans sa tête, il se demandait si son attitude si calme –après une semaine de tempête et de hurlements ou elle n'avait pas été lucide une seule fois, était bon signe ou pas.

Elle lui sourit,

\- Salut, entre.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

\- Luna m'a expliquée que ça faisait une semaine que je te faisais vivre un enfer. Désolée.

\- Non non, c'est bon. Je suis sorti et maintenant, ça va beaucoup mieux, tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

Elle lui sourit encore et tapota le lit à côté d'elle.

\- Tu viens dormir ?

Il savait qu'il sentait le sexe. Il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait si elle le découvrait, même dans l'état lucide ou elle se trouvait. Mais il ne voulait pas lui imposer ça.

\- Je vais d'abord prendre une douche.

Elle ne dit rien et le suivit de ses yeux inexpressifs jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la salle de bain. « Stressant, pensa-t-il, pourquoi je me sens coupable ? Non, je n'ai rien fait de mal, c'était nécessaire ! Alors pourquoi ? » Mais il laissa les interrogations de côté pour profiter d'une douche brulante.

Quand il se glissa dans le lit à côté d'elle, les cheveux encore humide, elle lisait toujours, assise contre la tête de lit. Il glissa sa main sous son oreiller en se tournant sur le côté pour l'observer. Il préférait dormir sur le dos d'habitude mais en attendant qu'Hermione s'endorme, ils pouvaient discuter. Cependant sous l'oreiller, sa main rencontra un objet métallique.

\- Hermione…

Sentant la menace dans sa voix, elle se tourna vers lui et aperçut le Beretta dans sa paume. Bizarrement, elle rougie.

\- Oups, pardon, c'est un réflexe !

Draco voulait s'énerver mais il était très bon pour garder son calme et après sa petite pause de la soirée, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'énerver, il la fixa d'un regard glacial jusqu'à ce qu'elle semble vraiment désolée. Puis ce qu'elle venait de dire le percuta.

\- Tu veux dire que tu laisses ton flingue sous l'oreiller tous les soirs ? Depuis le début ?

La surprise ne s'entendait presque pas dans sa voix, camouflée par son horreur de savoir que la Hermione des mauvais jours aurait pu avoir accès à l'arme un matin et s'en servir sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle. Enfin, quand je suis lucide. Depuis… Tu sais… Parkinson. Je me suis souvent réveillée sans, c'est comme ça que je sais que j'ai été malade la veille.

\- Mais… C'est hyper dangereux !

Là, elle parut vraiment contrite. Voire malheureuse. Peut-être un peu mal à l'aise aussi. Et juste derrière cette émotion, Draco perçut la maladie qui voulait agir. Le sortilège qui ne demandait qu'à l'obliger à le supplier pour obtenir son pardon.

\- N'en parlons plus.

Il serait les dents en disant cela. Tout était bon pour garder Hermione dans un bon état d'esprit, y compris mettre sa colère (et un peu sa peur aussi, Merlin, elle aurait pu le tuer n'importe quand, même non lucide, si elle avait trouvé l'arme, il aurait été mort, elle aussi, puisqu'elle se serait alors suicidée, et surement plein d'autres aussi !), de côté.

.

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes et Draco pensa qu'elle s'était remis à lire puis:

\- Il est ensorcelé, tu sais ? Il y a une sécurité déjà sur l'arme, que je ne peux désarmer qu'en donnant un mot de passe, donc en étant lucide (pas vraiment, pensa Draco, tu fais des choses complexes aussi quand tu es dans un mauvais jour, comme créer des blagues qui pourraient tuer des gens avec des sauts plein de pommes posés sur des portes entrouvertes). Et depuis que je suis ici enfin, avant la maladie tu sais, on a fait quelques test avec les gars pour voir quels sors on pouvait jeter sur les flingues. Pour les faire tomber en pièces détachées, les faire exploser dans les mains de l'ennemi, les bloquer… Une fois qu'on a trouvé, j'ai demandé à Charlie de jeter le sors sur tous les miens. Et tu sais que je n'ai plus de baguette… Maintenant, c'est vraiment plu que des bouts de métal inutiles mais ça me rassure.

Bizarrement, lui aussi se senti tout à coup beaucoup plus rassuré.

\- Pourquoi tu le gardes sous l'oreiller ? Je ne l'avais jamais senti avant.

Elle lui décocha un sourire de travers.

\- Eh bien, il n'est pas toujours sous l'oreiller.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Rien qu'autour de nous, il y a bien 3 armes à portée main et deux grenades. Il y a un snipper dans ma valise et quelques gadgets dans la table de chevet. Je me souviens avoir glissé un S&W dans la salle de bain aussi tout à l'heure…

\- Quoi ? Attend, c'est pas un peu exagéré ? C'est quoi, tes doudous ?

\- Déjà, il faut comprendre qu'ils m'ont souvent sauvé la vie. Et que j'ai eu des missions vraiment hors cadre quand j'étais en Irak. Le MI5 ne l'a su que très tard mais certains généraux et d'autres responsables de l'armée savent très bien que les sorciers existent et savent comment les utiliser. Et des fois, l'ennemi est lui-même magique…

\- Tu veux dire que tu as utilisé la magie pour l'armée ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- J'ai rencontré plusieurs communautés magiques au Moyen-Orient. Ils ont une magie légèrement différente de la nôtre et pas les mêmes croyances mais des fois, ils se battaient contre nous, et pour les battre, il fallait des sorciers. C'est pour ça que je connais tous les soldats-sorciers parmi les différentes armées, on était souvent mis en équipe pour nettoyer des villages protégé par d'autres sorciers. C'était toujours des missions secrètes et l'état-major sur place nous protégeait. Mais c'était souvent pire que de bosser comme simple soldat et il n'y avait que nous pour faire le boulot…

\- Tu veux dire que tu t'es battu encore plus que ce qu'un simple soldat peut être amené à faire ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- C'est durant ces missions que j'ai appris à travailler avec ma baguette à droite et mon arme à gauche.

Il ne répondit pas et elle lui jeta un sourire ironique puisqu'il essayait lui-même depuis plusieurs mois d'utiliser sa baguette de son autre main avec un résultat mitigé. Lui réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il ne pouvait jamais parler spontanément et il avait pris une habitude : plus sa réponde lui venait vite et spontanément, plus il réfléchissait avant de la dire.

\- Je suis déçu.

\- Hein ?! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Blaise et moi, on pensait que tu étais un genre de génie de la magie parce qu'après 5 ans sans l'utiliser tu savais encore te servir de tous les sors et tu connaissais, même de nouvelles choses… Mais en fait, tu n'as jamais vraiment arrêté.

\- Evidemment, la magie est en moi, c'est difficile d'arrêter. Je me suis fait prendre en flagrant délit quand j'ai utilisé ma baguette pour me jeter un sors de Babel, pour comprendre ce que les villageois à côté du camp essayaient de me dire. Il y avait un autre gars, il m'a vu et c'était un sorcier alors il a parlé de moi au général et j'ai été muté dans son groupe. Au début c'était lui le chef, puis quand il est mort… J'ai été gradée.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle parlait de la guerre avec lui. Elle lui avait parlé d'une embuscade qui avait décimé son équipe. Jamais il n'avait pensé que cette équipe pouvait être constituée de sorcier. Il se senti davantage concerné, voire même carrément touché. Elle en parlait normalement, pas de manière mécanique mais pas non plus avec beaucoup d'émotions. Un peu comme des vieux souvenirs avec lesquels elle aurait fait la paix. Ou plutôt des souvenirs pas si horribles que ça, parce qu'elle savait qu'il y avait des choses plus horribles encore sur lesquelles pleurer.

.

Draco l'admirait chaque soir davantage. Sauf quand elle lui tapait vraiment sur le système comme la veille, bien sûr (c'est ce soir-là qu'elle avait tenté de tuer Harry Potter en lui faisant passer une porte piégée avec un seau plein de pomme)

.

Elle ferma son livre, produisant un claquement sourd qui permit de chasser les fantômes et les souvenirs, le posa sur la chaise à côté d'elle puis s'installa contre le blond qui partageait sa chambre.

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux après avoir éteint la lumière d'un coup de baguette, Draco se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait suffisamment distrait pour qu'il oublie de lui demander ou était ses armes. Maintenant, il savait qu'elles étaient là mais il ne savait pas _où_! Il n'allait jamais réussir à dormir…

* * *

.

 _Voilà, j'avoue, elle est vivante, Hermione !_

 _Pour mes nouvelles personnes préférée au monde : Piitch (t'as vu, j'obéis toujours à mon maître), Mama, Scpotter, Shadow Alyss, AjiLove, merci merci merci merci :)_

 _LiSi_


	8. Chapter 6,5 : Insupportable

Revenons deux mois plus tôt, alors qu'Hermione vient seulement d'être touchée par la magie, et voyons un peu ce qui s'est passé alors –puisqu'encore une fois, ni Hermione ni Draco ne peuvent nous aider à y voir plus clair.

Suivons donc quelqu'un qui suit ce qui se passe dans l'univers : Charlie.

* * *

.

Charlie se tenait à côté d'un jeune soldat. Ils avançaient de concert dans une rue aux maisons détruites. Plus personnes ne vivaient là depuis longtemps c'est pourquoi ils y passaient. La discrétion était indispensable.

Le militaire en charge de la mission s'appelait Mal. Un diminutif de Malcolm apparemment, qui semblait coller au caractère du jeune homme -mais pas à son physique. Avec ses yeux bleus clairs et sa peau mate, il avait terriblement l'air d'un ange déchu. Mais d'après les ricanements de ses compagnons quand Charlie en avait fait la remarque, Mal se servait de son apparence pour autre chose que répandre la bonne parole. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était le soldat le plus gradé ici et donc lui qui dirigeait conjointement à Charlie.

Depuis sa dernière bataille, le jeune sorcier savait que sa vie dépendait en partie de la capacité du chef d'équipe à prendre des décisions rapides et Mal semblait un peu trop nonchalant pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Mais bon, trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

Il avait remplacé Hermione au pied levé et ignorait donc tout de ses compagnons, tout comme ils ignoraient tout de lui. La situation l'angoissait. Il avait été à l'aise avec son ancien groupe, ils se respectaient les uns les autres, se faisaient confiance. Roberto, le capitaine avec qui il avait travaillé jusque-là, était un ancien, un vieux de la vieille qui avait rempilé pour aider à lutter contre Voldemort. C'était un soldat dont la belle-mère était cracmol. Il connaissait le monde, la culture, et ils avaient une différence d'âge telle que le respect s'était installé naturellement.

Avec Mal, Charlie ne savait pas de quoi discuter. Quels sujets aborder. Il n'avait même pas totalement confiance en lui. Et ils devaient maintenant se maintenir en vie l'un l'autre, en plus des quelques soldats et sorciers sous leurs ordres.

Finalement, la seule chose qui rassurait Charlie, c'était la confiance d'Hermione en Mal. Elle l'avait choisi personnellement et avait patrouillé avec lui. Leur équipe était efficace et avait fait ses preuves. Mais, et si c'était seulement grâce à Hermione ? D'autant plus que Mal ne connaissait rien aux sorciers à part ce qu'il avait apprit depuis son insertion dans leur monde, c'était un moldu pur souche.

.

Aujourd'hui, ils devaient parcourir l'ensemble du territoire qu'Hermione avait prévu de pour ce jour. Mais demain, ce serait à Charlie de faire le plan en tant que sorcier en chef –Sorpitaine était le surnom dont il avait hérité d'Hermione et qui semblait qualifier le capitaine-sorcier travaillant en binôme avec le capitaine moldu.

Bref, il était tellement dans la merde.

* * *

.

Sortant de l'allée déserte, Mal jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon de voyage. Le jeune sorcier était apparu de nulle part –comme d'habitude ; et leur avait annoncé qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas assurer le boulot ce soir-là et ne pourrait en fait rien assurer pendant un long moment. Il avait d'abord menti en prétendant qu'elle était muté dans une autre équipe mais avait finalement avoué qu'elle était blessée –ce que toute l'équipe s'était engagée à garder secret pour lui éviter des problèmes avec la hiérarchie car Granger faisait partie du corps et qu'on doit toujours protéger le corps, même de la hiérarchie. En tout cas, il avait fait preuve d'honnêteté et Mal avait apprécié. Il préférait devoir cacher des choses aux généraux que de faire son boulot dans le noir. Granger était blessée, la procédure voulait qu'il travaillât maintenant avec un jeune sorcier néophyte, et bien, il le ferait. Mais il faudrait au moins lui apprendre à ne pas apparaître à la tête des gens, c'était la moindre des politesse.

En fait, ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment, c'était les sursauts du sorcier. Charlie ne cessait de jeter des regards soupçonneux autour d'eux, de piétiner et de bondir au moindre bruit douteux. Il était complètement sur les nerfs. Et Mal préférait les gens calmes et sereins qui sauraient garder leur calme durant un affrontement et qui ne lui jetteraient pas un sors mortel par erreur.

Ils allaient tourner au coin de la rue quand un _vrai_ bruit douteux se fit entendre. Un _pop !_ d'apparition sorcière à quelques mètres à peine d'eux. Le terrain était censé être complètement vide, la rue évacuée. Voilà qui annonçait des problèmes.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Charlie n'avait pas bondit ni crié, dévoilant ainsi leurs positions. Le sorcier s'était brusquement calmé dès qu'il avait vu Mal faire signe à leurs compagnons de se retrancher contre le mur.

* * *

.

En quelques signes, Mal avait décrit la situation et toute l'équipe était maintenant cachée et aux aguets. Charlie observait son collègue, le dos droit, donnant des ordres clairs, le visage concentré. Alors qu'il s'était tenu voûté et tranquille tout le voyage, il était à présent le soldat parfait incarné. La confiance revint soudain chez Charlie. Mal savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait ! Rassuré, il se dissimula derrière lui, attendant les ordres. Mal se tourna vers lui, l'air menaçant et Charlie en conclu qu'il lui demandait ce qu'il pensait de la situation –c'était la tête de la plupart des soldats qu'il avait rencontré : ils avaient l'air menaçant quand ils vous posaient des questions. Surement un truc de moldu.

Le jeune sorcier dévoila sa baguette et murmura un sors vers la flaque d'eau devant eux. Aussitôt, celle-ci se transforma en miroir indirect, dévoilant la scène qui se déroulait de l'autre côté du mur derrière lequel ils se cachaient.

Mal et lui observèrent la rue à travers leur outils de surveillance improvisé. Un sorcier, habillé normalement, se tenait penché sur un grimoire, l'air soucieux. Il relevait parfois la tête pour regarder vers le ciel mais semblait concentré sur l'étude de son livre. Mal fit un signe du pouce vers lui, semblant exprimer son envie d'attaquer directement, mais Charlie n'était pas convaincu. Utilisant un sors de légimencie, il envoya une pensée vers son coéquipier :

« Pourquoi regarde-t-il le ciel ? Je pense qu'il attend un hibou. »

Le moldu grimaça et ils continuèrent d'inspecter la flaque. Leur groupe était composé de 6 militaires et 2 sorciers, ce qui représentait un groupe trop important pour rester caché ainsi pendant plus de quelques minutes. L'un d'entre eux finirait par faire du bruit et trahir la position de tout le groupe, il fallait agir vite et Charlie ne l'ignorait pas.

Heureusement, un cri de chouette se fit entendre. Celle-ci passa une fois au-dessus du suspect avant de remonter puis de repasser, lâchant cette fois un petit paquet dans ses mains ouvertes.

Ni une ni deux, Charlie ordonna l'assaut directement dans l'esprit des membres de l'équipe et le sorcier fut aussitôt maîtrisé, sa baguette confisquée et la chouette immobilisé. L'équipière de Charlie, Bree, une jeune recrue de l'Ordre qu'il avait lui-même choisie pour l'accompagner attrapa l'animal et le sorcier assommé et transplana avec eux.

Toute l'opération avait duré au plus 30 secondes et l'équipe se remis aussitôt en route, quittant la ruelle rapidement et sans laisser de trace.

Car, quoi qu'en ait pensé Charlie initialement, Mal _était_ compétent.

* * *

.

En situation de crise, le sorpitaine avait prouvé son utilité. Mal s'attendait à le retrouver paralysé ou pire, sur son chemin. Mais le jeune brun avait su voir des indices invisibles à un œil non-sorcier, il s'était montré malin en paralysant l'oiseau, et la sorcière qui l'accompagnait avait rapidement exécuté les ordres en évacuant le suspect. Et il pouvait parler dans la tête des gens. C'était cool.

Mal avait testé et il semblait clair que Charlie ne pouvait pas _entendre_ dans la tête des gens. C'était toujours utile à savoir.

Après avoir quitté les lieux de l'attaque, Mal entraîna le groupe vers une petite place facile à défendre où devait les rejoindre la sorcière disparue et autorisa une pause. Les soldats s'assirent aussitôt et plusieurs commencèrent à grignoter, sauf deux qui montaient la garde. Mal les observa un instant avant de rejoindre son collègue sorcier à quelques pas de là.

\- Sympa ton tour de télépathie, entama-t-il en ajoutant un geste vers son front.

Il avait découvert que la plupart des sorciers ne comprenaient pas les termes utilisés pour parler de magie, ils avaient surement des mots plus techniques.

\- Oh, tu veux parler de la légimencie ? Oui. Hermione ne l'utilisait pas avec vous ?

\- Elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle maîtrisait le code.

Illustrant ses propos de quelques gestes du poing, Mal signala l'attaque et la retraite de la main. Le sorcier observa son bras avec les sourcils froncés mais ne réagit pas à la menace, démontrant ainsi que contrairement à la jeune femme, il ne maîtrisait pas le code.

\- Evidemment, soupira Charlie.

\- Votre télépathie là… Je peux l'apprendre ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

Les sorciers et leurs secrets si bien gardés. Hermione était plus ouverte, au moins !

\- Je ne veux pas parler de la magie, je veux dire, est-ce que je peux communiquer avec vous aussi ? Et toute l'unité ?

\- Comme… Dans l'autre sens ? Mmh… Peut-être. Mais il faudrait que je vous jette un sors. A tous. Et qu'on s'entraîne aussi.

\- Vous l'avez pas fait avec l'unité d'où vous venez ?

\- Avec Roberto ?!

L'air franchement choqué, Charlie dévisagea le soldat et Mal devait bien admettre que personne de sensé n'imaginerait communiquer directement avec Le Roberto. L'ancien colonel était tellement décoré qu'il lui aurait fallu un tabouret pour ne serait-ce que lui faire un salut. Et l'homme imposait le respect.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, est-ce que c'est possible ?

\- Hé bien… Je crois que oui. On pourrait lier nos esprits, avec un peu d'entrainement, on arriverait surement à éviter les pensées parasites. Mais ça demandera du travail…

\- Peut-être, mais ça évitera de se faire repérer. Même pas besoin de parler. J'arrive pas à croire que Granger nous ait pas parlé de ça !

\- Hé bien, peut-être qu'elle n'y a pas pensé. C'est vraiment une utilisation détourné du sors. Normalement, il sert à envahir les pensées d'une personne mais, jeté avec très peu de magie, il permet de limiter la connexion… C'est vraiment quelque chose que j'ai découvert par hasard, un jour ou j'étais très fatigué… Par contre, pour que tout le monde soit inclus dans le cercle, il faudra que je le jette à tout le monde très vite. Disons… Moins d'une minute. Je ne suis pas sure, ce n'est pas de la magie de précision mais si on patiente trop, le cercle va se fermer et les suivants ne seront liés qu'entre eux.

\- Je comprends...

Ses doigts frottaient son menton alors qu'il réfléchissait et il proposa :

\- Et une multiconnexion ? Comme des canaux de radio, on pourrait…

\- Time ! Aboya l'un des soldats, se levant rapidement.

C'était le signal de la fin de la pause. La sorcière était revenue et Mal ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Heureusement qu'il faisait confiance à son équipe pour rester aux aguets. D'un geste du menton, il fit comprendre à Charlie que la discussion était interrompue mais certainement pas terminée. Puis il reprit la tête du groupe. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il choisit de laisser le sorpitaine marcher à sa gauche. Au même niveau que lui. Après tout, il avait gagné son respect.

* * *

Ainsi démarra la collaboration entre Charlie et Mal, qui allait durer bien plus longtemps qu'aucun des deux n'aurait pu prévoir.

* * *

.

.

En rentrant ce matin-là, après une énième nuit de discussion malaisée avec un brun aux yeux bleus particulièrement bourru, Charlie passa la porte du QG avec un profond sentiment de malaise. Les blagues avaient fusé ce soir, mais il n'en comprenait aucune, et Mal lui avait annoncé une nouvelle qui l'avait plutôt agacé.

Depuis l'entrée, il entendit quelqu'un chantonner dans la cuisine : Ginny, bien sûr. Elle préparait le petit déjeuner et ouvrait tous les placards, tout en essayant de limiter le bruit au minimum –personne ne voulait réveiller Hermione ! Passant la porte sans bruit (talent qu'il avait développé auprès des soldats), il attrapa la bouteille de lait encore pleine qui patientait à côté du frigo et commença à boire directement au goulot tout en regardant Ginny s'affairer.

.

Charlie s'était longtemps senti seul au milieu de Griffondors. Les membres actuels de l'Ordre se connaissaient tous depuis leur première année à l'école, ou presque. Et ils étaient pour la plupart, plus âgés que lui. Quand il avait demandé à rejoindre l'Ordre, dès sa sortie de l'école, il avait d'abord dû convaincre McGonagal, puis d'autres adultes du Ministère, puis on lui avait proposé quelques missions simples sous la responsabilité de membres bien plus vieux. Parfois c'était du classement dans la bibliothèque, d'autres fois des messages à transmettre. Il se sentait vraiment inutile et personne ne se souciait de l'entraîner et de le préparer à des missions plus complexes.

Puis un jour, il en avait eu marre. Il était parti à la recherche du _fameux_ Harry Potter et l'avait traqué jusque dans une petite maison proprette au bord de la mer.

Et lui avait gueulé dessus.

Hurlant qu'il n'était pas là pour faire les petits boulots, qu'il voulait se sentir utile, et que si Monsieur Harry Potter était trop important pour le rencontrer en personne quand il rejoignait son groupe de volontaire… Bref, il avait passé ses nerfs sur un jeune homme qu'il pensait trop orgueilleux pour se mêler aux autres.

Harry avait écouté. Quand Charlie s'était calmé, le griffondor lui avait souri puis lui avait demandé des détails sur les missions qui lui avaient été confiées. Il hochait parfois la tête pendant son résumé mais ne disait toujours rien, puis il appela, sans hausser la voix :

\- Ginny, Ron !

Deux rouquins, un garçon et une fille, passèrent aussitôt la tête par la porte entrouverte. Charlie comprit qu'ils avaient tout entendu de sa diatribe contre l'Ordre et Harry Potter et rougit brutalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda calmement le leader à ses deux camarades.

Les deux jeunes Weasley entrèrent complètement dans le bureau et fermèrent soigneusement la porte derrière eux.

\- C'est bien ce que tu pensais, Harry. Ils ne nous disent pas tout. Commença la jeune fille –Ginny donc.

\- Il va falloir avancer nos pions plus rapidement, ajouta Ron.

Harry hocha la tête une fois et d'un sors informulé, projeta un magnifique cerf argenté qui s'élança aussitôt par la fenêtre.

Bon, pensa Charlie complètement ébahi, au moins, le chef est qualifié. Il lance des Patronus informulé, comme si c'était des Accios… Presque effrayé à présent, il choisit de suivre la jeune rousse quand elle lui proposa de la rejoindre à la cuisine pour discuter. Harry Potter était puissant et il venait de lui crier ses quatre vérités à la figure sans réfléchir. Il réalisait à présent à quel point il s'en était sorti facilement. Son respect pour le brun à la cicatrice, qui n'avait jamais vraiment disparu, grimpa d'un cran.

Ginny lui proposa une chaise dans une petite cuisine un peu désorganisé. Il observa les casseroles empilées sur le plan de travail et la farine sur le sol pendant qu'elle lui versait un verre d'eau dans un gobelet en métal –ils étaient apparemment à cours de vaisselle propre.

\- Tu as bien fait de venir chercher Harry. L'Ordre prétend nous protéger mais on nous oblige en fait à rester planqué ici.

\- Je croyais que c'était Harry, l'Ordre.

Ginny hocha la tête une fois avant d'expliquer.

\- Tu as raison, Dumbledore a confié l'Ordre à Harry à sa mort. Mais les anciens membres ont en fait le contrôle. Ils connaissent les ficelles, ont les noms des agents dormants, ils ont tous leurs petits secrets qu'ils refusent de partager avec Harry. Au final, nous sommes mis à l'écart.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Le salon par lequel il était passé, et le bureau ou il avait trouvé Harry Potter était tous deux remplis de papier. Des cahiers et des feuilles griffonnées traînaient partout, jusque dans la cuisine. Pas vraiment l'environnement de personnes mises à l'écart.

Surprenant son expression, Ginny sourit.

\- Tu as raison, nous ne sommes pas restés inactifs. C'était une erreur de la part de l'Ordre ne nous avoir laissé seuls. Nous en savons maintenant beaucoup sur les activités de Dumbledore. Son portrait nous a aussi été d'excellent conseil. Bientôt, nous pourrons prendre le contrôle du mouvement. Mais il faut faire ça bien, tu comprends ? Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre entre nous. Il ne faut pas oublier qui est le véritable ennemi.

Voldemort, pensa le brun dans un frisson. Le mage noir le plus puissant, le plus mauvais de tous les temps. Jamais rassasié, toujours assoiffé de sang et de douleur. Complètement perdu dans la sorcellerie, à jamais prisonnier des envies sombres de la magie noire.

\- Je t'aime bien. Annonça Ginny d'un air chaleureux.

Il lui rendit son sourire.

\- Nous avons une mission pour toi. De l'intérieur. Précisa-t-elle. Il faut que tu expliques la situation aux autres. En douceur. Mais il faut qu'ils comprennent que les ordres vont changer. On ne sait pas vraiment combien de personne McGonagal a recruté. Il nous est difficile de leur faire confiance. Toi, tu es libre d'aller et venir à ta guise même si tu ne pourras probablement pas rencontrer tout le monde, en tant que nouveau venu. Mais tu peux commencer à discuter d'Harry autour de toi. Expliquer qu'il est ici, qu'il a sa propre mission, comme les autres, mais qu'il arrive et qu'il va prendre le contrôle des opérations… Ce genre de chose, tu pourrais le faire ?

\- Et bien, je suis plutôt timide, admit le jeune homme.

\- Tu n'étais pas timide il y a 30 minutes, rappela la rousse.

Charlie rougit encore plus. Mais il accepta.

Et quand Harry revint à Londres quelques jours plus tard et qu'il réorganisa les logements, Charlie avait une chambre au même étage que les Weasley, au QG.

.

Il s'était parfois senti seul, nouvel arrivant dans un groupe d'ami déjà formé. Mais Ginny avait toujours fait en sorte qu'il se sente accueilli. Elle l'appelait pour les activités de groupe, lui faisait du thé quand elle en faisait pour les autres. Ce genre de petit rien qui le faisait se sentir mieux. Alors c'est naturellement d'elle qu'il était le plus proche aujourd'hui, presque cinq années plus tard.

\- Oh Charl', tu m'as fait peur ! S'exclama Ginny quand elle le vit dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Désolée.

Souriant, il haussa les épaules.

\- Comment ça se passe ?

\- Mieux. Elle a dormit cette nuit. Je suis désolée pour hier, par contre. Déjà que tu es dehors presque toutes les nuits, si elle t'empêche de dormir aussi la journée…

\- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est ses missions que j'ai repris. Si elle a été capable de tenir le rythme tout ce temps, j'en suis capable aussi. Des améliorations ? Demanda-t-il après un temps.

\- C'est difficile à dire. Et puis, ça fait à peine deux semaines, c'est impossible qu'elle guérisse aussi vite. Luna a prédit que tout cela devrait aller mieux d'ici 3 ou 4 mois… Je ne sais pas.

Trois ou 4 mois, c'était beaucoup. Hermione n'était plus capable de tenir son rôle convenablement et il fallait s'occuper d'elle en permanence. Charlie espérait qu'elle aille mieux, comme tout le monde mais en attendant, il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle restait là, avec eux. Et pourquoi personne n'avait encore posé la question.

\- Pourquoi elle reste au QG ?

Ginny eut l'air d'avoir avalé quelque chose d'amer. Puis elle lui sourit doucement.

\- Tu sais, Hermione a disparu de nos vies pendant plus de 5 ans. Aujourd'hui, en sauvant tout le monde, elle est tombée malade. C'est une maladie que seuls le temps et des amis peuvent guérir. La renvoyer chez les moldus ne l'aiderait pas. Et nous sommes ses amis.

\- Draco pourrait vivre avec elle, et vous pourriez tourner, lui rendre visite.

\- Ce ne serait vraiment pas sympa pour Draco ! S'exclama Ginny. Et cette maison est extrêmement bien protégée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait, toute seule ?

\- Et bien, déjà, elle ne brûlerait pas la maison…

\- Elle a seulement brûlé quelques papiers ! Par accident en plus !

\- Et elle ne mettrait pas en danger la maison, ses occupants, ni le monde sorcier qu'ils protègent !

Sa voix amplifiait, et il se retrouva presque à crier. Étonné lui-même de la force de ses émotions, il ne pensait pas en vouloir autant à Hermione pour ses bêtises. Elle n'était plus une enfant, ni vraiment une adulte, et le jeune homme ne savait plus comment la considérer. Sa gêne s'était peu à peu transformée en honte, puis en colère. Contre lui-même surtout, pour manquer de patience envers elle, et contre les autres, pour être trop tolérants. Il avait commencé à l'éviter autant que possible.

Aujourd'hui, il s'apercevait qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Hermione était dérangeante et dangereuse. Et les autres, sous son influence journalière, ne voyaient plus d'autres solutions que de la garder près d'eux. Mais lui, qui ne la voyait guère, ne voyait que les résultats de leur cohabitation : les recherches parties en fumée, les blagues de mauvais gout peignant le salon en mauve, la fatigue sur les visages des habitants, l'état de nerf constant de la maisonnée. Les moldus prenaient maintenant la plupart des décisions, y compris celles concernant l'Ordre quand Harry ne se présentait pas aux réunions d'Etat-Major -comme il l'avait fait la veille et presque tous les jours depuis une semaine. Mais les moldus ne comprenaient pas la magie et, pour la plupart, ils refusaient de la comprendre. La catastrophe arrivait droit sur eux et personne ne s'en préoccupait, trop préoccupés qu'ils étaient par l'état de leur amie. Ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Sans écouter la réponse de Ginny, il quitta précipitamment la pièce pour monter les escaliers et réveiller Harry.

Il frappa la porte bruyamment, se moquant bien de réveiller qui que ce soit. L'immobilisme avait assez duré. Hermione était malade, et alors ? Il fallait continuer de se battre, et d'agir. Pendant quelques secondes, il souhaita qu'elle mourût, pour que tout le monde puisse faire son deuil puis continuer à vivre, puis sa conscience reprit le dessus et il enterra cette pensée sous une montagne de culpabilité.

Harry ouvrit finalement sa porte, en même temps que la porte de l'infirmerie, qui laissa passer une Luna à l'air passablement agacé, mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta de le fusiller du regard, les bras croisés.

Harry, échevelé, lui jeta un regard noir mais Charlie était trop énervé pour y faire attention.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, maintenant !

\- Dans le bureau, 5 minutes, rétorqua le brun à la cicatrice avant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

Toujours énervé, Charlie montra les dents à la porte, hésitant à rentrer et à faire une scène dans la chambre. Mais il fit demi-tour et entama la descente de l'escalier tandis que la porte du bout du couloir s'ouvrait. La malade était réveillée. Bien, ça illustrerait parfaitement ses propos.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un Harry à l'humeur sombre pénétra dans le bureau pour y rejoindre un Charlie qui ne cessait d'y faire des allers-retours. Deux extrémités d'oreilles à rallonges apparurent aussitôt sous la porte et le jeune sorcier grogna :

\- Ron, Ginny, entrez. Je préférerais vous avoir en face de moi plutôt que derrière la porte et vous entendrez tout, de toute façon.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt et les deux roux entrèrent, fermant derrière eux.

A peine fermée, la porte se rouvrit d'un coup pour laisser passer une Luna à l'air toujours fâché mais encore silencieuse. Charlie ne voyait pas de problème à expliquer ses doléances devant elle alors il ne fit aucune remarque.

\- Harry, il faut renvoyer Hermione, attaqua-t-il aussitôt qu'Harry fut assis de l'autre côté du bureau.

Le leader de l'Ordre ne dit rien et l'observa d'un regard neutre. La scène était familière, un Charlie à bout de nerf debout et agité s'exprimant devant un Harry serein et assis derrière son bureau.

\- Elle est dangereuse pour tous les habitants de la maison. Et par extension, pour tous les membres de l'Ordre et... Et… Tout le monde ! Elle ne fait que vous distraire des vrais problèmes ! Harry, tu ne vas presque plus aux réunions avec les moldus ! Et ils prennent des décisions, eux ! Et au lieu de faire les recherches sur V., Luna et Ginny passent toute leur journée à chercher Hermione, ou à la surveiller, ou à la soigner, ou à la calmer. Mais rien n'est fait contre les mangemorts ! Et eux, ils s'entraînent, se préparent, se battent. Il n'y a presque plus que des moldus dans les rues sorcières ! Les sorciers, même de l'Ordre, se planquent tranquillement ! Est-ce que quelqu'un ici se demande pourquoi on n'a pas arrêter un mangemort important depuis des jours ? Quelqu'un ici s'inquiète-il de ce que V. prépare ? Ou de comment on va pouvoir l'éliminer ? Comment on va faire, hein ? Comment on va pouvoir les battre avec seulement quelques moldus ? Comment on va pouvoir battre Volde…

\- Silencio !

Le réflexe d'Harry avait sauvé la maison. Les protections étaient théoriquement suffisantes pour éviter d'être repéré par Voldemort même en utilisant son nom, et le tabou n'était pas encore très puissant dans le sud de l'Angleterre. Mais crier le nom du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, sous le coup de la colère, c'était un peu trop risqué pour le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce n'est pas parce que les protections étaient puissantes qu'il fallait les tester.

\- Charlie ! S'exclama Ginny. Merlin, tu n'as donc aucun contrôle sur toi-même ?

\- A l'évidence non, grogna son frère.

Un simple regard du brun à la cicatrice les fit taire puis Harry leva son sors.

\- Désolé, marmonna le Serdaigle. Avant de reprendre plus fort : mais quand même, vous ne voyez pas ce qui se passe ? Mon équipe était constituée de 3 sorciers pour 3 moldus, à la base. Puis, quand la magie noire a reculée et qu'une partie des membres de l'Ordre est rentrée chez elle, on est descendu à 2 pour 4… Aujourd'hui, une partie des équipes n'est composée que de moldu, et celles qui restent n'ont qu'un sorcier ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'ils prennent le contrôle ?!

Harry ne répondit rien, à son habitude, il préférait écouter jusqu'au bout pour pouvoir résoudre le problème dans son intégralité.

\- Et maintenant, avec Hermione hors-jeu, personne ne sait vraiment ce que prépare l'armée. La magie noire est plus puissante depuis des jours alors que rien n'a changé pour nous, c'est comme si les mangemorts recrutaient. La pression augmente à nouveau et nous ne faisons _rien_!

Le silence s'installa après ce dernier mot, que Charlie cria à la tête de son chef. L'adrénaline l'empêchait d'avoir honte mais il savait que dans quelques minutes, il serait mortifié de s'être énervé contre le puissant Harry Potter.

\- Tu as fini ? Demanda le brun.

Répondant d'un hochement de la tête, Charlie fit un pas en arrière, s'écartant du bureau dont il avait fait le tour durant sa diatribe.

\- Bon. Luna, arrête de t'agiter, qu'est-ce que tu as à dire ?

Surpris, le Serdaigle se tourna vers la blonde. Il la connaissait bien depuis Poudlard, car elle était célèbre pour son excentricité. Comme la plupart des membres de la maison de l'Aigle, il la respectait énormément : c'était un génie et les Serdaigles savaient reconnaître l'intelligence chez les autres. Mais elle s'impliquait peu dans les activités de groupe, restait souvent en retrait, observant. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris quand elle s'avança rapidement vers lui. Et qu'elle leva haut la main droite avant de l'abattre sur sa joue dans un bruit sec.

Blessé, l'homme plaqua aussitôt ses propres mains sur sa joue brûlante. Mais la blonde lui tourna le dos et sortit sans un mot de plus.

Les quatre personnes restant dans la pièce continuèrent de fixer la porte pendant un moment, choqué. Le silence était étouffant et l'air semblait attendre. Charlie se sentait comme une boule qui roule vers le bord de la table. Il se voyait approcher d'un bord, complètement impuissant, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. A quel moment la table avait-elle penché ? Son point de vue était légitime. Il l'avait défendu et l'Ordre avait jusque-là toujours respecté son avis, même quand il différait. Mais aujourd'hui, sa propre maison lui avait tourné le dos.

\- Je croyais qu'elle allait juste te dire d'être fidèle en amitié. Je n'ai jamais vu Luna gifler qui que ce soit ! Marmonna Ron.

Charlie se sentait physiquement mal à présent, et la remarque du roux ne l'aidait pas du tout.

\- Charlie, appela Harry pour qu'il se tourne vers lui. Il y a des choses qui se passe et que tu ignores encore alors je peux comprendre tes sentiments, même si je ne suis pas d'accord. Ta colère était en quelque sorte justifiée mais elle méritait une… Forme de punition je suppose, mais la… Réponse de Luna me semble être suffisamment disons… punitive, alors je vais juste t'expliquer la situation, tu vas t'excuser auprès de Luna et de nous et nous en resterons là, d'accord ?

Non. Dans sa tête, Charlie n'était pas d'accord du tout. Ce qu'il voulait, c'est qu'on chasse Hermione de la maison, qu'on cesse d'autoriser les moldus dans les rues sorcières, qu'on élimine Voldemort une fois pour toute, avec un Avada bien placé, et qu'on reprenne la vie là où on l'avait laissée. Qu'est-ce que ce mage noir avait dans la tête pour se créer des copies d'âmes plus puissantes les unes que les autres ? En le butant plusieurs fois, on réglerait le problème. On l'élimine, on attend, on recommence et ce, autant de fois qu'il le faut !

Il était encore énervé. Le choc de la gifle de Luna était passé et la colère reprenait le dessus. Il voulait crier :

\- Non ! Non, non et non ! Granger part, les moldus partent, V. part. Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué ? Non ! Non et non !

La tête neutre d'Harry laissa place à un visage consterné, ses yeux fixés dans ceux du jeune Serdaigle. La magie autour de lui sembla se concentrer, se solidifier et, pendant un instant, Charlie se sentit attiré vers le bureau comme une boussole vers le Nord. L'appel était si fort qu'il faillit faire un pas en avant puis, tout cessa. Harry cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, puis jeta un coup d'œil vers son meilleur ami qui aussitôt, attrapa Charlie et l'immobilisa entre ses deux bras dans une prise de fer. Surpris, Charlie ne se débattit pas mais bientôt, la sensation d'emprisonnement le poussa à s'agiter et les deux bras se resserrèrent encore autour de lui, lui coupant le souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Mais lâche-moi ! Souffla-t-il.

Ron regarda Harry, qui secoua la tête.

\- Il est ensorcelé. Sa magie est recouverte de magie noire. C'est pour ça qu'il est… aussi peu fidèle à lui-même.

Ginny pressa les mains sur sa bouche, inquiète. Si quelqu'un avait pu jeter un sors à Charlie alors personne n'était à l'abri. Elle était seule quand il était rentré : si le sortilège avait été différent, il aurait pu la tuer et brûler la maison en même temps.

\- C'est impossible, Harry. La maison est surprotégée, nous avons appris de nos erreurs. Le polynectar et les sortilèges de contrôle de l'esprit sont repoussés par la barrière magique !

D'un geste du bras, Harry repoussa le problème.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais toujours est-il qu'il n'est pas lui-même et que sa magie a été noircie artificiellement. Emmène-le et enferme le, Ron. Ginny, appelle Luna et envoie un message à Minerva. Dis-lui que si elle accepte de reprendre les cours pour les nouveaux venus, elle peut venir étudier le cas de Charlie et nous aider. Je vais aller rassurer les autres.

Personne ne bougea puis :

\- Allez, allez, on y va !

Avec un grognement, Ron souleva Charlie mais renonça ensuite à le porter sur tout le chemin et il choisit de le traîner en marche arrière. Immobilisé et le souffle court, le Serdaigle n'opposa aucune résistance et se laissa emporter. Bientôt, il était ficelé à un lit dans l'infirmerie vide, les yeux bandés et soumis au sors de silence.

.

Il s'était passé à peine une minute et demi quand la sonnette retentit. Derrière la porte d'entrée ouverte par Ginny se tenait une Minerva McGonagal au maintien rigide et au regard sévère.

Le sourire s'effaça du visage de la rousse dont l'expression devint dure mais elle ouvrit la porte en grand pour laisser passer son ancien professeur de métamorphose.

\- Là-haut, indiqua-t-elle laconiquement.

D'un signe de tête, la professeure indiqua qu'elle avait compris et prit l'escalier jusqu'à l'infirmerie où elle toqua à la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Luna, sourire accueillant aux lèvres. En voyant la visiteuse, son regard s'assombrit et elle lui offrit un sourire guindé auquel Minerva répondit par un sourire encore plus figé. La jeune fille la laissa passer et la suivit vers le centre de la pièce en résumant la situation.

\- Crise d'hystérie. Harry dit que sa magie a été corrompue par quelque chose. Il a perdu les pédales. D'après ses réactions, je dirai que le sors a utilisé ses frustrations et les a amplifiées, quelque chose comme ça…

\- Je vois… Tu as essayé quels sortilèges ?

\- _Finite_ et tous ses développements… Enfin, ceux que je connaissais. Le multiplex, qui est censé empêcher la superposition des sorts.

\- Le _prohibere_ ? Le _perfecta_ ?

\- Seulement le _perfecta_ , mais je ne suis pas sure de le maîtriser. Je ne suis pas l'experte en sortilège.

Minerva ne répondit pas. Elle avait été évincée de l'Ordre par Harry cinq ans auparavant et n'avait plus qu'une légère connaissance des actualités de la guerre. Elle avait été en colère, au début. Les enfants, qu'elle avait aidé à élever pendant 7 ans à Poudlard, avait repoussé sa protection et ses conseils. Elle ne cherchait qu'à les protéger et pensait alors qu'en tant qu'adulte expérimenté, elle en savait plus qu'eux et était plus qualifiée pour diriger l'Ordre. Ils lui avaient donné tords et leur relation avait souffert des mensonges et des secrets qui avaient été nécessaires à l'époque. Ils lui avaient caché le départ d'Hermione et elle leur avait caché… plus ou moins tout le reste.

La colère était passée. Maintenant, elle était vieille. La saturation de magie noire dans l'air ambiant l'avait vieilli prématurément et elle devait se concentrer pour transplaner. Bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus le faire seule. Alors elle aidait les enfants autant que possible, tant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

\- Je vais essayer.

Luna acquiesça et recula de quelques pas, pour la laisser se concentrer. Charlie était conscient de ce qui l'entourait mais ne pouvait pas communiquer aussi se chargea-t-il de faire comprendre à quel point il était en colère d'être retenu prisonnier dans sa propre maison en serrant ses poings le plus fort possible.

Minerva McGonagal ferma les yeux, prit deux amples respirations, se redressa et commença à tester des sortilèges sur son ancien élève.

.

En bas, Harry et Ginny discutaient à voix basse en se tenant la main. Ils étaient inquiets.

Charlie avait probablement été touché durant sa patrouille en ville, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un l'avait vu et lui avait jeté un sors avant de disparaître. Et, puisque le jeune homme n'était alors pas seul, les moldus étaient probablement touchés aussi. Ron était parti prévenir l'Etat-Major militaire et donner un coup de main en cas de problème tandis qu'Harry et Ginny faisaient le point sur la situation. Puis Ginny donna un dernier baiser à son homme avant qu'il ne se lève et quitte la maison.

Car le plus probable était qu'ils avaient un traitre –encore. Et que cette personne était restée seule avec Charlie, pour pouvoir lui jeter un sors. C'était donc la jeune sorcière qui l'accompagnait dans ses missions : Bree, qu'Harry était parti chercher pour l'interroger. Si elle était innocente, elle aurait au moins un idée du responsable.

Ginny, restée seule, reprit sa tâche de préparation du petit déjeuner, car sa manière à elle de lutter contre l'influence de la magie noire, c'était de maintenir sa routine. Et à cette heure-là, elle aurait déjà dû avoir préparé le petit-déjeuner.

Alors qu'elle terminait de remplir son bol d'eau chaude, un Draco échevelé et pâle pénétra à toute allure dans la cuisine.

\- Ginny ! Ginny, Merlin ! C'était quoi ce chahut là-haut ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

\- Charlie a reçu un sortilège inconnu, révéla la rousse, l'air grave.

\- Oh, d'accord.

Draco s'accorda 30 secondes de respect pour Charlie avant de révéler d'une voix excitée :

\- Il faut absolument que tu viennes voir ça ! Vite, vite vite !

Et attrapant une tartine grillée d'une main, et le poignet de la rousse de l'autre, il l'entraîna derrière lui jusqu'à sa chambre –enfin, celle qu'il partageait maintenant avec Hermione.

Dans l'escalier, il prit une bouchée du toast avant de tenter d'expliquer la raison de son euphorie mais, la bouche pleine, il fut incapable de s'exprimer de manière compréhensible donc Ginny était toujours aussi perdue quand il lui ouvrit la porte avec un grand :

\- Ta-da !

La rousse regarda autours d'elle. La chambre était rangée, comme toujours chez Hermione, et le lit était fait. La brune prenait une douche comme l'attestait la porte fermée de la salle de bain. Bref, il n'y avait rien à voir.

\- Quoi ? Quoi Tada, Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je voie ?

\- Mais ça ! Hermione s'est levée ce matin et elle a… Fait son lit, ranger la chambre. Elle prend sa douche seule et... Enfin, elle est guérie, quoi !

\- Impossible, trancha Ginny.

\- Tu vas voir, prédit le blond. La douche s'est arrêtée : elle va sortir.

Comme prévu, la porte de la salle de bain s'entrouvrit et une Hermione aux cheveux humides apparut.

\- Malfoy, tu as vu ma baguette ? Je ne peux pas me sécher les cheveux.

Sans répondre, Draco indiqua d'un geste Hermione tout en regardant Ginny d'un air victorieux. Mais la rousse n'était pas dupe. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'Hermione était cohérente au réveil depuis le sortilège mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle était guérie. Luna les avait avertis que la brune finirait par avoir des phases de conscience d'ici 1 ou 2 mois. C'était rapide, mais ça pouvait être une phase.

Draco la dévisageait, espérant autre chose qu'un sourire attendri sur le visage de sa collègue. Il avait guéri Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley se contentait de faire la même tête idiote que d'habitude devant la brune. Il en avait assez des sourires niaiseux. Il avait _besoin_ d'ironie et de sourire en coin. Depuis un mois, il devenait fou devant tant de niaiserie. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Et Hermione Granger était guérie, Merlin !

\- Oh, Ginny, salut ! Tu peux me sécher les cheveux, s'il te plait ?

\- _Siccum !_

\- Merci Gin'. Je vais aller manger, vous venez ?

Sans répondre, les deux sorciers suivirent Hermione dans le couloir comme des poussins suivant leur mère. Ils attendaient le moment où elle rechuterait mais comptaient profiter de chaque instant avec elle tant qu'elle était normale.

En passant à côté de l'infirmerie, la brune entendit des marmonnements mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, son estomac l'appelait.

.

.

Assise à la table de la cuisine, elle engouffrait son quatrième toast en autant de minute sous l'œil humide de ses deux amis :

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai si faim, ce matin. C'est dingue !

\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas mangé hier soir, expliqua Draco.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.

Draco se retint de lui répliquer qu'il s'en souvenait très bien lui, parce qu'elle avait joué à jeter sa nourriture sur lui en expliquant qu'il ne fallait pas manger de viande le vendredi, que c'était très mal et que ses sœurs viendraient les punir s'ils ne mangeaient pas de poisson… Bref, elle avait fait sa grenouille de bénitier. En tant que sorcier élevé dans la seule magie (car oui, depuis qu'il avait découvert le Dieu d'Hermione, il estimait que la magie était le dieu des sorciers et Merlin, leur messo ?… Leur Quelque-soit-son-nom-il-n'était-pas-là-pour-prendre-des-cours-de-religion), il en connaissait maintenant beaucoup trop selon lui, sur les traditions des sœurs religieuses d'Hermione. Harry lui avait expliqué que les sœurs étaient des sortes de catholiques en plus impliqués, alors quand Hermione le réveillait en pleine nuit pour faire une prière –alors que, bon sang, elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant, il souhaitait vraiment qu'elle ait grandi ailleurs que dans un couvent.

En tout cas, elle avait refusé son rôti de la veille, avait exigé du poisson, et quand elle l'avait eu, elle l'avait trouvé « déguelasse » et s'était donc couché le ventre vide, refusant même son verre de lait chaud, qu'elle réclamait pourtant chaque soir –soi-disant pour l'aider à s'endormir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut, Ginny ?

\- Tu veux dire, à l'infirmerie ?

La bouche pleine, Hermione hocha la tête. Ginny faillit lui demander si elle se rappelait qu'elle était malade et que ça faisait deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas adressé deux mots à sa meilleure amie, mais elle se retint. Si poser la question suffisait à la faire replonger, elle préférait éviter.

\- McGonagal tente de soigner Charlie, il est victime d'un sors inconnu.

\- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, grogna Draco à mi-voix.

\- Un sors inconnu, de magie normale, ajouta la rousse d'un ton cassant.

Avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche en jetant un regard horrifié à sa meilleure amie. Un ton de voix dur suffisait parfois à la faire paniquer… Mais non, Hermione ne réagit pas, elle la regarda d'un air interrogateur tout en mâchant activement.

\- Cont-chi-nu, ânonna la brune la bouche pleine.

\- Sa magie a été noircie de manière anormale, selon Harry qui a inspecté son aura. Luna estime que ses frustrations ont été exacerbées pour provoquer sa colère. Ce sont les symptômes les plus visibles.

Hermione ne répondit pas, continuant à manger, prenant parfois une gorgée de thé sous le regard intense de Draco qui devait lui servir des céréales à l'allure écœurante tous les matins depuis 15 jours. Elle ignora son regard insistant pour se concentrer sur le problème de Ginny.

\- Pourquoi vous pensez que c'est un sors ?

\- Hé bien, parce qu'il agit bizarrement tout à coup, bien sûr.

\- Mmh mmh.

Après sa septième tartine, Hermione repoussa enfin sa chaise et s'assit bien droite. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à Draco (qui trouva aussitôt quelque chose d'autre à observer, oh les beaux bols !) et se concentra sur la rousse.

\- Je pense que c'est une potion. Nigrescit, la _black maker_ , qui permet d'amplifier les défauts chez quelqu'un. Un stressé va devenir hyper-stressé, un colérique va devenir hystérique. C'est une potion qui agit doucement et graduellement. Je suppose que Charlie n'est pas devenu hystérique en quelques secondes, si ?

\- Une potion… Murmura Ginny. C'est pas bête. Il était déjà en colère contre nous à cause des moldus et de toi, Hermione, donc le sors n'a pas inventé ça. Ce n'était pas un changement radical. C'était effectivement progressif. Combien de temps met cette potion à agir ?

\- Ça dépend des dosages, expliqua la brune. On peut la corser ou la rendre extrêmement légère. Et son résultat varie : une personne timide peut ne voir aucun changement, tout comme une personne paresseuse peut juste devenir un peu plus paresseuse…

A ces mots, Ginny se tendit.

\- Tu veux dire que les effets varient d'une personne à une autre ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit Hermione.

\- Est-ce qu'une personne, disons… libre, sans contrôle d'elle-même, peut devenir encore plus incontrôlable ?

\- Evidemment, les défauts sont amplifiés. Pourquoi tu demandes ça, Ginny ?

Mais Draco avait compris. Il s'était redressé sur sa chaise, prêt à bondir sur un ennemi encore inconnu.

Quelqu'un les droguait ?

Hermione était intenable, Charlie devenait fou, Luna giflait quelqu'un, Harry séchait des réunions… Quels étaient les effets sur Ron et elle ? Elle avait pris 4 kilos en à peine une semaine, et depuis quelques jours, elle se levait la nuit pour manger. Et Ron… Ron était-il plus écœurant à table que d'habitude ? Ou plus peureux ? Comment savoir quels effets une telle potion pourrait avoir sur son frère ?

\- L'antidote, Hermione, c'est quoi ?

\- Hé bien, il faut arrêter de prendre la potion, déjà. Expliqua la brune. C'est une potion facile à repérer, elle sent l'amande, à cause du cyanure qui est utilisé en petite quantité. On a fait l'inverse de cette potion en classe, vous vous souvenez ? Slughorn voulait améliorer nos qualités pour qu'on soit moins mauvais à l'examen écrit, c'était en 6ème année.

\- Hermione, je n'ai jamais fait de 6ème année. C'était la galère à Poudlard cette année-là. Et Ron et Harry…

\- Étaient en train de lire le livre de Rogue cette année-la, c'est vrai. Ils ont fait une autre potion, quelque chose comme une potion d'excellence…

\- Luna aurait pu s'en souvenir, avança Draco.

\- Luna n'aimait pas les potions avant de découvrir leur côté thérapeutique. Elle n'y prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention à Poudlard, expliqua Ginny.

\- Donc quelqu'un ici, aurait pu nous faire boire cette potion à notre insu depuis quand... 3 jours ?

\- Je dirai plus, déclara Ginny. Hermione était très malade, au début, mais elle était vivable.

\- Hé ! Je suis là !

\- Excuse-moi, mais c'est vrai. Ce n'est que depuis une semaine que tu es vraiment intenable. Tu as failli tuer Harry deux fois !

\- Je… Je ne me souviens p…

\- Ce n'est pas important, coupa Draco qui voulait profiter d'une journée normale aussi longtemps que possible. Ce qui est important, c'est l'antidote, puis trouver le coupable.

\- Hermione ?

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est une potion très simple à réaliser, l'antidote est aussi très simple. Mais un bézoard suffit. C'est juste une potion. La seule difficulté est le dosage, car un dosage trop fort amène la victime à présenter un comportement erratique, et un dosage trop faible demande d'importante quantité… Je ne l'ai jamais réalisée, c'est tout ce qui était écrit dans le livre de cours de 6ème année ! Et arrêtez de me regarder comme un monstre !

\- Tu te souviens de tes livres de cours de 6ème année, Granger !

\- Pas du tout. Je les ai juste relus avant de retourner dans le monde sorcier. Je me souviens de cette potion parce qu'elle demandait du cyanure et que c'est un poison puissant, c'est tout !

\- Ok, on a donc un aliment ici, dans cette maison, qu'on a tous mangé, et qui a une odeur d'amande…

\- Amère, compléta Hermione.

\- D'amande amère, et que Charlie a pu manger en quantité récemment.

\- Et Hermione aussi.

Ginny attrapa la théière et la renifla intensément sous le regard scrutateur des deux autres, mais elle secoua finalement la tête. Le thé sentait le thé, comme tous les matins.

.

.

Tous trois réfléchissaient intensément quand Luna entra dans la cuisine. Avisant Hermione assise à table, elle sourit et demanda à la cantonade :

\- Hermione est descendu pour ses céréales, ce matin ?

\- Le lait ! S'exclama Draco en se levant brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise dans un grand bruit.

Aussitôt, Ginny se précipita sur le frigo et attrapa la bouteille, qu'elle renifla.

\- Ça sent l'amande ! C'est ça ! On a trouvé !

Dans un sursaut d'excitation, les deux sorciers se tapèrent dans la main, heureux d'avoir résolu le mystère. Mais Luna elle, s'était précipitée sur Hermione, que le bruit de la chaise avait rendu catatonique. Elle tremblait et ses yeux semblaient fixer le vide.

\- Hermione !

Attirant l'attention des deux enquêteurs, Luna secoua la jeune fille pour la faire revenir parmi eux. Quand ses yeux se fixèrent enfin sur la blonde, elle sourit d'un air niais et s'exclama :

\- Luna ! Ma copine !

Avant de lui faire un câlin que la Serdaigle lui rendit aussitôt.

Draco, témoin de la scène, se laissa tomber brusquement sur une chaise. La pause était finie. Hermione était repartie.

.

.

Une fois Charlie sauvé par un bézoard, tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon, sauf Hermione qui jouait calmement avec son ancien professeur de Métamorphose dans sa chambre. La chasse au coupable pouvait commencer.

.

* * *

.

\- Depuis quand dis-tu qu'on nous empoisonne ? Demanda Harry d'une voix étranglée.

\- Plusieurs jours, expliqua Ginny. Probablement une semaine. Notre meilleur repère est Hermione. Les premiers jours, elle était surtout silencieuse mais après une semaine, elle a commencé les blagues et les crises. Elle n'a pas bu de lait hier, et ce matin, elle a eu plusieurs minutes de lucidité -y compris 3 minutes ou elle a complètement résolu notre problème.

\- On sait qu'Hermione est géniale, Ginny, grogna Blaise. Ce qui nous intéresse, c'est le poison.

\- "Si la potion est faible, mais que la potion est ingérée de manière régulière, plusieurs jours sont nécessaires avant l'apparition des premiers symptômes", cita Luna qui avait retrouvé la potion dans un livre de la bibliothèque du QG -une bibliothèque bien enrichie des manuscrits de l'école de sorcellerie.

\- Donc, si la potion fait effet sur Hermione depuis une semaine, et qu'elle a fait complètement effet sur Charlie aujourd'hui, sachant qu'il est celui qui en consomme le plus avec Hermione, on peut estimer que la potion était vraiment faible, résuma Harry. Depuis quand elle agit, à ton avis, Luna ?

\- D'après la loi Donnan dans les conditions sur la magie de Newton, ça fait... Un litre chaque jour, six grammes... Entre 11 et 12 jours avant aujourd'hui.

Tout le monde observa Draco comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé.

\- Quoi ? Severus était mon parrain. J'avais des cours particulier de potions pendant les vacances. Expliqua Draco. J'ai pas le droit d'être compétent, moi ? Y'a pas qu'Hermione qui suivait en classe.

\- Donc ça nous amène à mercredi dernier, marmonna Ginny après un silence gêné. Oh, je vois.

\- Tu vois quoi, Gin' ? Demanda son frère.

\- Depuis mercredi dernier, ce n'est plus moi qui fais les courses. Je récupère les provisions directement au QG2, auprès des autres membres de l'Ordre.

Les implications étaient telles que tout le monde sentit le poids de la responsabilité peser sur leurs épaules. Est-ce l'ensemble de l'Ordre qui était touché ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Harry ? Demanda Ron.

Les deux amis se regardèrent dans les yeux plusieurs longues secondes.

Charlie soupçonnait encore aujourd'hui qu'ils avaient créé un lien mental, ou que l'un des deux était un puissant légilimens, comme l'avait été en son temps Dumbledore. Le jeune brun savait qu'Harry avait été contraint d'apprendre l'Occumencie pour lutter contre Voldemort, mais qu'il avait peu d'affinité avec cet art. Mais un mauvais occlumens fait souvent un bon légilimens. Mais aucun des deux n'avait jamais parlé de leurs dons en Légimencie ou en Occlumencie à part pour se plaindre du mauvais enseignement de Severus Rogue en la matière et Charlie n'avait pas insisté. Cependant, les longues périodes de silence entre les deux amis n'étaient jamais innocentes. Que cette compréhension mutuelle soit dûe à leurs nombreuses années d'amitié ou à leurs capacités magiques, ça ne changeait rien au résultat. Ni au léger sentiment d'exclusion que tout le monde ressentait quand ils « communiquaient ». Ou alors, les deux compères cachaient des choses sur leur relation.

Toujours est-il qu'Harry déclara :

\- Draco et Ron peuvent enquêter la-dessus. Draco s'occupera des recherches sur la potion et de fabriquer l'antidote en grande quantité avec Luna -si tu as le temps, je sais que tu es occupée avec Tara en ce moment ; et Ron se chargera du terrain. Charlie va prévenir l'Etat-Major et venir à la réunion de demain avec moi.

\- Mais... Tenta d'intervenir le Serdaigle.

\- Tu viendras. Je pense que ça te fera du bien de voir ce qui se passe chez les moldus. Tu réfléchiras peut-être alors à tes préjugés et tu reconsidéreras tes paroles. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu prends aussi le rôle d'Hermione en tant que personne de liaison avec les militaires. En ayant une vision globale, tu comprendras mieux les forces en présence.

Le ton n'était pas dur mais la remontrance était claire. Harry n'avait pas apprécié la colère de Charlie -même s'il n'était qu'à moitié coupable car sous le coup d'une potion. La punition était en même temps une promotion et une opportunité. Preuve qu'en plus d'être un brillant sorcier, Harry était un excellent leader.

.

Le problème était cerné et la solution en bonne voie, donc la réunion fut ajournée. Le premier chaudron de potion fut distribué aux habitants et la vie reprit son cours.

* * *

.

Ron détermina l'origine du lait empoisonné et un jeune membre de l'Ordre comprit l'intérêt de vérifier le nom de ses fournisseurs. Un certain Mondingus Fletcher, dont le nom fit grincer des dents le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, se retrouva dans la prison d'Onyx pour quelques mois sans autre forme de procès. Implorant la clémence et justifiant sa vengeance envers les membres du nouvel Ordre du Phénix, Mondingus avait eu droit à un entretien avec Ron Weasley qui s'était terminé dans le sang : le sien, après avoir reçu le poing fermé du fils Weasley dans le nez.

L'empoisonnement n'avait pas eu de dégât important chez les sorciers alors l'événement fut oublié et bientôt, chacun retourna à ses problèmes. Ginny et la logistique, Luna et son infirmerie, Harry et ses plans, Ron et ses entraînements, Draco et sa malade, Blaise et ses prisonniers et maintenant : Charlie et ses soldats. La machine bien huilée de l'Ordre fonctionnait avec ou sans Hermione, comme elle l'avait fait ces cinq dernières années. Et comme elle le ferait toujours.

.

.

* * *

 _AjiLove, Piitch' : merci :) et désolée pour la longue attente !_


	9. Chapter 7 : Touch

_Jour 38 du sors de Liage._  
 _Périodes de lucidité d'Hermione : 3._

D'un élégant geste, la jambe d'Hermione s'envola et forma un arc de cercle devant elle dans le but d'aller percuter la hanche de sa tante. Mais la femme contra avec son avant-bras puis attrapa la cheville de son adversaire pour la repousser vers le haut dans le but de la déséquilibrer. Tombant en arrière, la brune renonça à amortir sa chute de ses bras et encaissa le choc avec son bassin tout en bloquant des deux mains le coup de pied qu'enchaîna son mentor, profitant de sa position au sol pour tenter de la vaincre. Hermione répondit en jetant ses jambes contre celles de son ennemie pour la mettre à terre et elles finirent toutes deux sur le tapis. Aussitôt, les deux femmes prirent leurs distances l'une de l'autres et roulèrent sur le dos. Puis, d'un mouvement leste, se remirent debout en même temps et prirent immédiatement la même pause de combat.

La plus âgée avait un sourire féroce aux lèvres, tandis que la plus jeune gardait un air concentré. Durant le combat, Hermione s'était souvent surpris à mettre la main gauche à sa taille, là où elle gardait habituellement sa baguette. A chaque fois, une brume douloureuse avait envahi son cerveau et elle avait perdu plusieurs secondes du combat. Son corps surentraîné avait enchaîné les attaques et les parades sans qu'elle n'ait à y penser mais elle savait qu'elle n'était alors pas présente. Son propre cerveau la trahissait. Elle secoua la tête et prit la décision de cesser de chercher sa baguette. C'était un réflexe et elle devait le contrôler car elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre contre sa tante. La vieille femme ne cesserait alors pas de lui rabâcher sa défaite. Hermione ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait perdu mais elle avait un souvenir très clair de la première fois qu'elle avait gagné contre sa pilote de tante. La brume envahi à nouveau son esprit, voilant le souvenir de cet événement et la brune se concentra sur son combat.

Vive comme un cobra, la professeur aux cheveux rouges fit deux pas vers l'avant et, la main formant une pointe, ongles vers l'avant, prit la direction de la gorge d'Hermione qui fit un pas sur le côté, tout en donnant un coup de poing dans le coude de l'attaquante. Puis elle fit un pas en arrière tout en faisant un tour sur elle-même, ce qui lui permit de donner de la puissance à son coup. Elle visait les cotes mais la femmes pivota et encaissa dans l'épaule. La puissance du coup faillit la faire tomber et la presque chute la déconcentra suffisamment pour qu'elle ne voit pas la deuxième main de la brune arriver. La tranche de la main d'Hermione rencontra le cou de la professeure en douceur et elle annonça :

\- _Touch_!

Grinçant des dents, la plus âgée se redressa et jeta un regard noir à son élève. Heureusement, Hermione ne vit rien et se contenta de sourire de toutes ses dents. Elle sautait sur place, les bras en l'air, célébrant sa victoire.

Plissant les yeux, la femme s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque cinglante mais une voix grave grogna : « Carole », la surprenant, et elle tourna le regard vers le jeune homme blond qui accompagnait Hermione partout depuis le début de sa maladie.

\- Draco ! J'ai gagné, t'as vu ? J'ai gagné !

Souriant, Draco tendit la main et tapa doucement dans celle que lui tendant son amie. Il était tendu. Le combat lui avait rappelé que l'enfant coincé dans un corps d'adulte qu'était la jeune brunette était dangereux. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'Hermione était malade mais depuis deux semaines, elle était agréable, se comportant de manière enfantine, mais calme. Deux fois, elle avait retrouvé la raison et s'était comportée en Hermione normale et Draco avait pu lui expliquer la situation et lui demandait des conseils pour la gérer. En échange, elle lui avait demandé de la maintenir en forme, que l'exercice l'aiderait à se souvenir de sa vie d'avant et qu'ainsi, elle ne serait pas trop handicapée lorsqu'elle serait guérie.

L'expression de cet espoir de rémission avait contraint Draco à accepter. Car Hermione avait très vite compris qu'elle risquait de succomber. En riant, elle lui avait promis de cuisiner ses célèbres lasagnes s'il réussissait à la garder en vie jusque-là. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, le blond devait bien admettre qu'il appréciait Hermione. Il l'appréciait même quand elle était idiote ou niaiseuse, il l'appréciait quand elle était studieuse ou joyeuse. Il l'appréciait même quand elle était innocente ou pleine de malice. C'était comme avoir une petite sœur très, très jeune. En quelque sorte, elle lui apportait la douceur qui manquait à sa vie. Et une toute petite partie de lui en avait besoin. La même toute petite partie de lui qui l'aidait à tenir le coup pendant ces longues semaines en tant que garde-malade.

Et durant les rares moments où elle était lucide, ou durant ces moments étranges où des réflexes de sa vie normale apparaissaient –comme sa réactivité irréelle et sa capacité au combat à mains nues ; durant ces moments-là, Draco se rappelait qu'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment et il n'appréciait pas ça _du tout_. Ces émotions étaient encore toutes emmêlées : il ignorait s'il était admiratif ou craintif face aux mouvements, aux coups qui lui venaient instinctivement, il se demandait s'il était curieux ou suspicieux lorsqu'elle rattrapait une pomme sur le point de tomber ou qu'elle portait une dizaine de livres dans un équilibre précaire à une main tout en montant l'escalier à toute vitesse.

Et surtout, il n'arrivait pas à décider : était-il ravi ou horrifié de la capacité d'Hermione à manipuler son entourage ? Car elle l'avait convaincu de la laisser s'entraîner avec Carole alors même qu'elle risquait à tout moment de se suicider au moindre mouvement brusque de Draco. Elle lui avait demandé de maintenir ses réflexes durant un instant de lucidité et il se sentait maintenant obligé de lui faire faire du sport, de l'amener chez Carole pour qu'elle se batte, et depuis peu, de jouer à « Attrape » avec elle.

Attrape… Encore un détail qui le chiffonnait. Hermione s'était révélée étrangement adroite à tous ces jeux d'attention et de réflexe. Tous les membres de l'Ordre avaient pris la désagréable habitude de jeter des objets éparts à la jeune malade sans prévenir. Tous sauf Draco qui, s'il s'y essayait, déclenchait invariablement une crise de larmes. Tout le monde avait le droit de s'amuser sauf lui.

Mais il y avait une chose dont il était sur : plus il passait de temps avec elle, moins il la connaissait. Sa vie était pleine de mystère et jamais il n'en connaîtrait toutes les facettes. Et ça, ça l'amusait.

.

Hermione observait le visage de Draco avec attention. Les émotions qui défilaient sur son visage la fascinaient. Elle avait appris à toutes les reconnaître mais quand elles défilaient ainsi à toute vitesse, elle n'arrivait pas à le lire. Ses émotions étaient si discrètes, si dissimulées, qu'elle avait mis des jours à les comprendre. Même aujourd'hui, certaines lui échappaient. Draco était si secret.

Elle sentait au fond d'elle-même que quelque chose clochait. Elle ressentait presque ses émotions parfois, comme si elle était connectée à lui. Elle était presque sure que… Mais un oiseau chanta dehors et elle perdit le fil de ses pensées.

\- Hermione, tu as gagné cette manche, grogna une voix derrière elle.

Se tournant, la jeune brune remarqua sa tante qui se tenait là, l'air agacé, les mains posées sur les hanches. Son regard énervé poussa instinctivement la jeune fille à faire un pas en arrière pour se placer derrière Draco. Mais son gardien n'était pas de taille face à sa tante, il lui manquait encore de l'entraînement. Écoutant sa voix intérieure qui lui ordonnait de protéger son ami, Hermione avança un pied mais tout à coup, une douleur aiguë la frappa entre les deux yeux.

Attrapant sa tête entre ses mains, Hermione tenta de contenir l'horrible migraine. Elle serrait les dents pour s'empêcher d'hurler mais tomba à genoux, succombant à l'injonction du sortilège qui lui ordonnait d'obéir à Draco mais qui l'empêchait de le protéger, l'empêchait d'agir pour lui. Le mal se propageait à ses muscles et elle se mit à trembler, la brume sans son cerveau l'empêchant de reprendre contrôle sur sa respiration, sur elle-même. Jamais la douleur n'avait été aussi forte, avant. Pourquoi la magie lui interdisait de se défendre ainsi ?

Roulée en boule au sol, en larme, Hermione finit par entendre les voix autour d'elle qui s'exclamaient :

\- Je te pardonne Hermione, c'est pas grave, je ne suis pas fâché ! La voix doucereuse de Draco qui la rassurait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? La voix, presque hystérique de Carole.

\- Tout va bien, Hermione, personne n'est énervé. On est tous très calme, rétorqua le blond.

Petit à petit, les mots pénétrèrent et la brume douloureuse s'évapora, laissant la jeune fille blessée et traumatisée.

Voyant qu'elle ne hurlait plus, Draco l'attrapa par les bras et l'assis, la prenant entre ses bras pour la rassurer –et se rassurer aussi. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait une telle crise, la première fois aussi que Luna n'était pas là pour l'endormir dès les premiers signes. Hermione n'avait même pas tenté de se blesser, pas tenté de se contrôler, elle avait juste hurlé de douleur. Le blond était persuadé que le sortilège changeait, bridant peu à peu sa victime, et son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse tandis qu'il berçait la jeune femme entre ses bras en murmurant des mots apaisant.

Carole les regardait tous les deux avec de grands yeux. On l'avait prévenu qu'Hermione était malade, qu'elle ne se contrôlait plus. Et durant les deux dernières visites qu'ils avaient fait, rien chez Carole n'avait déclenché de crise à Hermione et les sorciers en avaient conclu que, Carole ayant été présente dès l'enfance d'Hermione, la femme aux cheveux rouges représentait un élément stable pour la brune, qui ne craignait donc rien. Il avait apparemment eu tords. Ces marques sur le visage de sa nièce, Carole les connaissait. Elle avait déjà vu des soldats souffrirent ainsi durant la guerre. Elle avait déjà vu sa propre nièce souffrir ainsi. Mais à l'époque, des antidouleurs, de l'alcool, il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire.

Tandis qu'Hermione se calmait, le regard de la pilote à la retraite se faisait plus lointain. Elle avait bien observé sa nièce durant le temps qu'elles avaient passé ensemble. La brune passait son temps à chercher son compagnon du regard, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien là et qu'il approuvait bien ce qu'elle faisait. D'après les explications qu'elle avait reçues, la magie avait corrompu la force d'Hermione et lui avait fait perdre la confiance qu'elle avait en elle-même, la rendant totalement dépendante de la confiance que lui accordait le jeune homme blond qui la berçait à présent.

Carole l'avait compris, et l'avait accepté. C'était ainsi, elle ne pouvait rien faire qu'attendre, alors elle avait attendu. Hermione restait une excellente combattante : les réflexes qu'elles avaient travaillés ensemble restaient imprimés dans son corps, et ça avait suffi à rassurer l'ancienne pilote. Tant qu'Hermione était capable de se défendre, Carole aurait foi en elle.

Mais ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui était différent de d'habitude. Pas juste Hermione qui chercher l'approbation de Draco mais carrément la magie qui volait sa détermination à sa victime, lui dérobant sa capacité à défendre ce qui lui était cher. Et Draco n'y était pour rien, il n'avait rien dit, n'avait rien fait, il avait même fait un pas en arrière pour laisser la jeune femme gérer son combat seule, démontrant par ses actes le respect qu'il avait pour ses capacités.

Puis Hermione s'était effondrée. Comme une marionnette sans ses fils.

Quand la jeune femme s'endormit, épuisée par la douleur et les larmes, Draco la souleva délicatement dans ses bras et se releva.

Il leva enfin la tête vers l'autre femme présente dans la pièce. La pilote était assise sur une chaise, observant un point imaginaire, les sourcils froncés. Pendant un instant, le blond fut frappé par son expression : c'était la même que celle d'Hermione quand elle lisait un texte complexe.

\- Nous allons partir, annonça-t-il.

Ça l'embêtait de transplaner depuis l'intérieur d'une maison mais il ne se voyait pas sortir avec Hermione dans les bras.

\- Une seconde. Tu as vu ce qui a déclenché cette crise ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, soupira le serpent. Il y avait réfléchi pendant que la malade se calmait mais ne savait pas encore ce qu'il devait en penser. Probablement quelque chose que j'ai dit plus tôt dans la journée, admit-il.

Mais la femme fronça davantage les sourcils encore, avant de se pencher vers l'avant, comme pour partager un secret.

\- Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle a voulu te protéger. Je crois que la maladie veut la rendre vulnérable, l'empêcher de te protéger, d'être utile.

\- Hermione _est_ utile, rétorqua l'homme. Elle résout des énigmes pour l'Ordre, même en étant malade. Elle m'aide avec les potions. Elle…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je sais qu'elle est utile. Je veux dire que votre sors, il est en train de… muter. Ce n'est plus seulement ce que tu dis, ou fait. C'est comme s'il voulait lui voler sa personnalité. Elle a appris à se battre et à défendre les plus faibles quand elle était si jeune que c'est instinctif pour elle et pourtant, la magie l'en a aujourd'hui empêchée. Quelque chose a changé, Draco. Sois attentif, mon garçon, car s'il arrive quelque chose à ma nièce, c'est toi que j'irai assassiner en premier, promit-elle d'un ton sinistre.

Le visage du jeune homme s'était tendu. La peur lui glaçait les veines. Pas parce qu'elle le menaçait de mort –ça, elle le faisait presque chaque fois qu'il la voyait- mais parce que ce qu'elle lui avait dit sonnait trop vrai. Il frissonna. La magie sauvage a sa propre volonté mais elle n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise, elle est neutre. Voler sa personnalité à Hermione, ce n'est pas neutre. Saluant d'un coup de menton son hôte, Draco se volatilisa avec sa charge, laissant derrière lui un vent qui fit s'envoler les papiers sur la table, et une femme au désespoir.

.

.

Lorsque Hermione revint à elle, elle était couchée dans son lit. Passant la main sous l'oreiller, elle chercha son arme mais ne trouva rien. Il y avait une raison à ça. Est-ce qu'elle s'était couchée elle-même la veille ? Ou quelqu'un l'avait porté ? Oui, il avait le combat, et elle avait gagné et ensuite… Une attaque ? Draco était là, il était toujours là, mais qui d'autre, une femme ? Oui, c'était une femme et elle avait menacé Hermione de quelque chose. La jeune brune l'avait presque, le souvenir était à portée de main, mais la brume l'envahi et elle ne se souvint de rien, le souvenir s'envolant, laissant derrière lui une migraine atroce qui la frappa de plein fouet et elle geint en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Mais aussi vite que la douleur était arrivée, elle repartie. C'était le même genre de migraine qui l'avait terrassée la veille. Quelque chose qu'elle avait fait avait déplut à Draco et elle avait eu mal, si mal qu'elle en avait perdu connaissance.

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux et remarqua la lumière à la fenêtre. Des feutres étaient soigneusement rangés dans une boite près de son lit, à côté d'une pile de feuille. La brune n'aimait pas tellement dessiner mais elle aimait s'exprimer. Sortant aussitôt du lit, elle s'allongea à même le sol et attrapa le feutre noir. Pas de temps à perdre.

.

En bas, Draco préparait son sac. Ginny était passé acheter des feutres la veille et elle allait s'occuper de la petite malade quelques jours. Il devait partir avec Luna et une de ses amis quelques temps. Le voyage était prévu depuis plusieurs jours, car Hermione semblait plus stable depuis une semaine, alors il avait accepté. Mais avec la dernière crise, il avait des scrupules à partir. Heureusement, Luna serait avec lui, et sa présence semblait toujours le réconforter, pas comme celle des griffondors qui avaient malheureusement tendance à l'énerver malgré eux. De plus, il pourrait profiter de ce voyage de quelques jours faire le point et harceler la serdaigle de question. Plusieurs heures dans une voiture moldue lui permettrait de discuter en long en large et en travers de toutes les options qui leurs restaient. Il devait croire qu'Hermione irait bien sinon il craquerait avant la fin.

.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et Hermione ne réclama pas une seule fois son garde-malade préféré. Elle semblait accepter le changement sans problème, passant même du temps à lire –quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait depuis le début de la maladie. Avec Ginny, dans la bibliothèque, elle exigea un dictionnaire et alla s'assoir dans un coin pour le lire pendant que la rousse faisait le point sur les derniers rapports d'avancement.

\- Ginny ?

Levant la tête de ses papiers, la jeune femme se tourna vers sa meilleure amie. Hermione avait refusé de sortir de sa chambre depuis le départ de Draco et la petite amie d'Harry se demandait si c'était à cause de la dernière crise qu'elle avait faite ou à cause de l'absence du blond. Elle lui avait demandé et la brune avait répondu qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'était une crise, ce qui les avait amenées à la bibliothèque où elles étaient maintenant.

\- Gin', la magie… Est-ce qu'on peut en faire sans baguette ?

Prise de court par le sujet, elle ne sut que répondre. Un souvenir de Poudlard lui revint, d'elle-même posant la même question à sa meilleure amie, experte en tout. A l'époque, elle cherchait juste des éléments pour un devoir de Métamorphose mais Hermione, passionnée par le sujet à l'époque, en avait profité pour lui faire un cours magistral sur la magie sans baguette, ponctuant ses explications de petits dessins sur un parchemin et de références à d'illustres sorciers des temps anciens.

\- En fait oui. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je me demandais, c'est tout, répondit la jeune malade.

Avant de se replonger dans le dictionnaire. Dont elle n'avait toujours pas tourné une page, remarqua la rousse. Hermione faisait semblant de lire. Le monde allait-il s'effondrer, musa la jeune Weasley. Mais la découverte faisait mal. Elle avait vu Hermione un livre à la main pendant toute son enfance. Même malade, elle avait continué de lire, parfois sans comprendre. Et aujourd'hui, elle feignait. Les larmes aux yeux, la rousse se rappela qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, que seuls le temps et la présence pouvait vaincre. Elle ferma fort les yeux plusieurs secondes, l'image d'Harry lui souriant se conjurant derrière ses paupières closes, et elle prit une grande inspiration. Puis la jeune sorcière rouvrit les yeux, découvrant le regard de son amie braqué sur elle. Pendant un instant, ses yeux semblèrent noirs mais elle cligna des yeux et tout disparu.

Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, se martela la rousse, rien. Puis elle se replongea dans les rapports.

.

* * *

 _Jour 43 du sors de liage._  
 _Périodes de lucidité : 5._

\- Comment va ma superbe griffondore aujourd'hui ?

\- Salut Blaise, sourit la griffondore en question.

Surpris car personne ne l'avait prévenu qu'Hermione était lucide ce matin (il avait ramené de la pâte à modeler pour passer le temps), le brun faillit lâcher son fardeau. Mais il lui retourna son sourire et alla la rejoindre à la table où elle était assise en train de lire.

\- Bien réveillée, ce matin, je vois.

Il n'essaya pas de lui expliquer qu'elle était malade, elle oubliait à chaque fois et ça ne faisait que la perturber., inutile d'insister comme le blond s'acharnait à le faire. Blaise préférait laisser couler et vivre avec. De toute façon, la meilleure chose à faire quand Hermione était lucide, c'était de lui donner du travail, des objectifs ; mais la chose la plus marrante à faire quand Hermione était lucide, c'était de lui extorquer ses secrets.

\- Alors, tu as rêvé de quoi cette nuit ? Demanda-t-il pour lancer la conversation.

Elle ne répondit pas pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce matin, Blaise ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Répondit-il toujours joyeusement.

\- Tu as du sang séché dans le cou, dit-elle d'in ton lugubre.

Les yeux de Blaise s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes mais il devait trouver une explication. Il n'était pas certain de l'avis d'Hermione sur son activité, surtout depuis qu'elle avait perdu une partie de ses souvenirs et de sa personnalité, alors il tenta de sauver les meubles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne me suis pas coupé en me rasant ce matin ?

\- Parce que tu as de la barbe, peut-être ?

\- Ok alors, j'ai du sang sur le cou parce que Luna m'a fait un suçon un peu trop enthousiaste.

\- N'importe quoi. Un suçon enthousiaste, Blaise, ça ne laisse pas des tâches d'éclaboussure dans le cou.

Bon, on ne peut pas cacher la vérité aux enfants éternellement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Très bien, c'est parce que j'ai blessé un mangemort ce matin. Je l'ai blessé jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise tout ce qu'il savait sur V. Et ensuite, je l'ai achevé.

La brunette ne répondit rien pendant un moment, caressant distraitement la couverture du livre sur les sors oubliés qu'elle avait posé quand son ami était entré.

\- Tu… Leur parles, aux mangemorts, tu discutes avec eux ?

\- Un peu, pourquoi ?

\- C'est par rapport aux nés-moldus. J'aimerais comprendre. Savoir si d'autres enfants subiront ce que j'ai subi à l'école…

Gêné, Blaise regarda ses pieds. En tant que serpentard, il n'avait que peu participé aux humiliations des nés-moldus, et pratiquement jamais insulté le trio d'or de griffondor, tout simplement parce qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire, mais il se sentait quand même un peu coupable –coupable pour sa maison, pour ses anciens amis.

\- Tu devrais en parler à Draco, il pourrait t'expliquer tout ça.

\- M'expliquer quoi ?

\- Euh… Non rien.

Rappeler à la victime d'un sors de liage que son gardien la martyrisait à l'école : oh oh. Évitons, évitons, pensa le métis. Alors il rendit les armes : si la demoiselle voulait parler des mangemorts, alors il parlerait des mangemorts.

\- Tu veux savoir quoi ?

\- Juste, pourquoi cette haine pour nous ? Pourquoi ça reste ainsi ancré ?

\- Bon. D'abord tu dois comprendre quelque chose : la magie noire consume tout sur son passage et ne rend que de la haine, de l'envie, et de la peur. Les mangemorts se doivent d'haïr tout ce qu'ils voient ou de le craindre, ils ne comprennent aucune autre émotion. Mais après quelques temps, ils sont capables de raisonnement, de logique alors, leur colère doit être justifiée, ou au moins cohérente, sinon ils se haïraient juste eux-mêmes et nous, on aurait pas de problème. Les nés-moldus sont différents, l'apparition de leur magie est un mystère pour le monde magique, et ils sont puissants, parfois plus puissants que les sang-purs. Tant qu'ils sont faibles : inconscients des dangers de la magie, peu entrainés, ignorant de la culture, c'est facile de les intimider à l'école. Avec le temps, on s'aperçoit qu'ils sont comme tous les autres sorciers, voire meilleurs, et la seule chose qui reste, c'est la colère. Mais tu sais, la plupart des mangemorts se fichent bien des moldus, ils n'y pensent qu'après coup pour justifier leur colère. En réalité, c'est juste une excuse pour exprimer leur haine. Quand je les interroge, si je n'en parle pas, ils oublient qu'ils ont chassé des moldus, ils retiennent juste qu'ils ont tué des gens, ou pratiquer des sortilèges puissants. Ils pourraient chasser des baleines ou des licornes à paillettes pour ce que ça leur fait.

\- Je suis née-moldu, tu sais ?

Blaise ne savait que répondre. Les mangemorts en voulaient à leur ennemi, un ennemi dont ils choisissaient l'origine. Ensuite, ils bâtissaient toute une théorie autour, mais c'était l'ennemi qui était choisi en premier Pour l'instant, c'était l'Ordre du Phénix, parce qu'il s'opposait à eux. Parfois, c'était les moldus, parce qu'ils étaient différent et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se défendre, parfois d'autres sorciers pour une raison ou pour une autre. L'origine importait peu tant que la cible était claire. Pourquoi chercher une raison à leur folie ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Oui, c'est horrible, et injuste. Mais honnêtement, ça n'est pas personnel, ils haïssent juste tout le monde, les nés-moldus sont juste une cible facile.

\- C'était personnel pour moi ! Rétorqua la brune en tapant du poing sur la table.

Pris au piège par sa propre histoire, Blaise ne pouvait rien répondre. Il fut sauvé par l'arrivée providentielle de Ginny qui entra sans frapper.

\- Waouh, ça débat ici. De quoi vous parlez ?

\- Des mangemorts, répondit la griffondore, et de leurs motivations…

\- Oh, alors ce que je viens d'apprendre va vous plaire ! Luna a appelé ! Ils ont découvert un sors qui permet d'asservir un sorcier, à condition qu'il ait pratiqué la magie noire dans sa vie !

\- Quoi ?!

Les deux sorciers se levèrent d'un même mouvement, tous deux blêmes. La nouvelle était aussi bonne que terrifiante. Ginny, pourtant observatrice, ne remarqua pas la peur subite de son auditoire.

\- Enfin, ils ont la preuve qu'un tel sors existe. On ne sait pas encore comment le jeter. En plus, Luna pense qu'il faut que la victime ait pratiqué la magie noire assez récemment pour qu'elle soit encore dominante dans ses pouvoirs, mais ça reste une super nouvelle ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire subir aux encapuchonnés, la prochaines fois qu'on les croisera !

Mais les deux autres ne l'écoutaient plus, trop soulagés d'apprendre qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Se remettant de leurs émotions, ils se lancèrent un regard plein d'intensité, avant de remarquer qu'ils avaient eu la même réaction. La surprise les paralysa : ils venaient involontairement de se dévoiler leur secret le plus honteux : ils avaient déjà touché à cette magie noire et n'était plus les mêmes depuis.

Hermione dévisagea le métis d'un air soupçonneux mais elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée. Elle se doutait qu'il avait suivi ses amis durant l'adolescence ou quelqu'un dans son entourage proche.

Mais Blaise voyait la brunette d'un nouvel œil. Il savait qu'elle avait des secrets, qu'elle n'était pas aussi pure et innocente qu'elle en avait l'air –encore plus depuis qu'elle était victime d'un sors la rendant immature ; mais de là à pratiquer la magie noire… Oh, si seulement elle ne gardait pas si bien ses secrets ! Il l'avait souvent interrogé –toujours discrètement bien sûr, et elle n'avait rien lâché. Sa seule victoire avait été de lui faire admettre qu'elle _avait_ des secrets. Quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle gardait tant de mystère, elle lui avait juste souri… _mystérieusement_. Chaque indice qu'il réussissait à lui arracher ne faisait que compliquer sa mission. Que pouvait détenir Hermione Granger, qui soit si précieux ?

.

Draco revint cette nuit-là.

Hermione se réveilla à ses côtés et n'y trouva rien à redire. Impossible de dire si elle se souvenait qu'il avait été absent plusieurs jours ou si elle n'avait juste aucune question, mais son comportement ne changea pas. Petit à petit, la routine reprit son court et Hermione reprit sa bataille contre elle-même. Parfois elle gagnait, parfois, elle perdait. Une semaine passa, puis une autre, sans événement notable –à part une attaque de mangemort sur un village moldu qui avait fait plusieurs dizaines de morts et au moins le double de blessés. Les périodes de lucidité de la brunette duraient plus longtemps, mais son état ne changeait pas.

.

* * *

 _Jour 47 du sors de Liage._  
 _Périodes de lucidité d'Hermione : 8._

\- Tu as vu ces dessins ? Demanda une jolie blonde à l'homme qui partageait son lit.

\- Quel dessin ? Marmonna-t-il d'un ton ensommeillé.

\- Ceux d'Hermione. Elle n'a pas arrêté de dessiner ces dernières semaines.

Sans répondre, Blaise dégagea sa main des cheveux de Luna et récupéra le paquet de feuilles qu'elle lui tendait. La première représentait un bonhomme en bâton, tenant une arme incroyablement bien dessiné. Face à lui se tenait une armoire géante, entourée de soleil.

Sur la feuille suivante, une femme assez bien représentée courait derrière un animal –peut-être un gros chat ?- elle lançait un sors et des oiseaux peints en noir volaient au-dessus d'eux.

Plusieurs images de bonhommes suivaient. Chaque fois, un seul personnage jouait avec un objet ou un animal, entourés de soleil ou d'oiseaux (probablement les seuls formes qu'Hermione maîtrisait). Jusqu'à un dessin incroyablement réaliste au crayon gris. Saisi, Blaise empêcha ses mains crispées de froisser le dessin mais le rapprocha de ses yeux. Plusieurs corps étaient allongés dans un trou, leurs longues tenues de mangemorts emmêlées dans leurs jambes, ils étaient jetés les uns sur les autres, sans respect ni ordre. L'un des cadavres ressemblait à Théodore Nott avec son bouc inimitable sur le bout de son mentin, et de la terre recouvrait en partie le visage d'un homme et les jambes d'un autre dont la position -presque plié en deux, démontrait l'absence de vie.

Une fosse commune.

Hermione avait dessiné un enterrement de mangemort dans une fosse commune. Juste le trou, les cadavres à l'intérieur et une pelle posée à même le sol à côté. Aucun élément de paysage ne permettait de situer l'endroit et aucun être vivant n'était présent. Ce dessin était probablement la seule trace de leur existence, leur seul legs au monde sorcier.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je crois que Pansy Parkinson lui a donné une partie de ses souvenirs. Hermione ne dessine pas si bien normalement. Ici, on dirait presque une photo, un événement immobile et figé, imprimé pour toujours dans sa mémoire, chuchota Luna, toujours allongée sur le ventre de son partenaire.

Entre-temps, Blaise était passé au dessin suivant. Bien que moins bien dessiné, les traits étaient clairement travaillés. L'artiste avait effacé plusieurs fois, recommencé pour ré-effacer. Un homme portant une longue cape était représenté. Ses cheveux emballés dans un tissu, il semblait danser, les bras en l'air, les jambes écartées l'une de l'autre, un talon levé. Au bout d'une de ses mains, une baguette lançait une boule rouge vers le ciel, tandis que de l'autre, un pistolet encore une fois mieux dessiné que le reste, tenait en joue une personne attachée à une chaise brune. Les longs cheveux bouclés semblaient indiquer Hermione mais son visage était caché. Elle portait des vêtements verts, vert militaire, et semblait morte. Une large flaque de sang entourait la chaise et s'étendait jusqu'au bord de la feuille.

La page suivante était pleine de bonhomme en bâton qui se tenait la main.

Le souffle coupé, Blaise passa à toute vitesse ces dessins-là. Quelqu'un, probablement Luna, avait commencé à dater les dessins, ajoutant une petite légende sur l'état d'Hermione ce jour-là.

Enfin, les bonhommes bâtons cédèrent la place à une autre œuvre. La légende disait : crise chez Carole, départ de Draco et le dessin représentait simplement des hommes. Plusieurs dizaines, ils se tenaient droit dans la feuille, les uns derrière les autres, rangés en bataillon moldu. Certains étaient mieux dessinés que d'autres mais la plupart n'était que des soldats sans visage. Tous regardaient sérieusement le dessinateur, les mains dans le dos.

Blaise continua de feuilleter, page après page, jusqu'au premier dessin puis il posa doucement le paquet à côté de lui.

\- Depuis quand tu as remarqué ça ? Demanda-t-il à la serdaigle.

\- Quelques temps. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui nous sont compréhensibles mais je pense qu'ils veulent tous dire quelque chose pour Hermione, du coup je les ai gardé.

\- Tu penses qu'elle met ses souvenirs en dessin ?

\- Je pense qu'elle lutte comme elle peut contre sa maladie, et que ses piètres talents de dessinatrice ont été épargnés par la magie. C'est une forme de communication mais je ne sais pas encore si elle s'adresse à nous ou à elle-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas pendant plusieurs minutes mais Blaise patienta. Luna donnait toujours les réponses aux questions qu'on lui posait, même dix ans après.

\- Il y en a un autre, révéla-t-elle.

\- Un autre dessin ?

Il la sentit hocher la tête contre son estomac, puis elle prit appui sur lui pour s'asseoir et attraper une feuille soigneusement pliée dans sa pochette.

Dessus, écrit au feutre noir, en grosse lettre majuscule, l'appel à l'aide de la malade était limpide.

\- Au secours, lu le métis.

La gorge serrée, il ne savait que dire d'autre. Hermione avait besoin d'aide mais il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire. Ils avaient déjà tout tenté, et faisaient toujours de leur mieux pour être auprès d'elle.

\- Les points en dessous, c'est un code, remarqua-t-il.

\- Oui, du morse. Celui que les moldus nous ont demandé d'apprendre pour communiquer avec eux quand la magie bloque les télécommunications.

Encore quelque chose qu'il avait oublié de faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

\- Ça dit : « elle m'efface, elle m'efface, elle m'efface... ».

Pour une fois, le silence entre eux n'était pas léger et agréable. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Rien à faire que d'attendre et espérer.

.

* * *

 _Jour 57 du sors de liage._  
 _Périodes de lucidité d'Hermione : 12._

\- Comment va Hermione en ce moment ? Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne quitte plus sa chambre, demanda Blaise.

Lui et Draco avaient rarement le temps de discuter. Les temps de pause de Draco lui servaient à sortir draguer ou décompresser et Blaise était occupé par sa nouvelle relation avec l'infirmière en chef de l'Ordre. Et dans quelques jours, ça ferait deux mois qu'Hermione dépendait de Draco pour rester en vie.

\- Je sais, soupira le blond. Elle va mieux et, franchement, ça m'arrange, mais elle a si peur des crises qu'elle évite toute stimulation extérieure. Pour être honnête, ça marche plutôt bien. Elle est plus calme dans sa chambre, presque comme la Hermione qu'on connait, et ses périodes de lucidité sont de plus en plus longues. Mais être enfermée va finir par lui faire péter les plombs alors… Enfin, on a l'habitude maintenant.

Draco haussa les épaules, l'air distrait.

\- C'est autre chose qui t'inquiète, devina le métis.

Le silence s'installa, le temps pour le blond de se décider à s'expliquer.

\- C'est vrai. Elle a des absences parfois. Comme si elle cessait complètement de… d'interagir avec le monde. Elle ne bouge pas, ne parle pas, respire à peine, pendant plusieurs minutes et ensuite, ça repart. Et elle ne se souvient de rien, à part un frisson qu'elle associe à la magie sauvage. Si j'insiste, elle dit qu'elle a mal à la tête et qu'elle ne veut plus en parler.

\- Donc d'après toi, elle ne guérit pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle va beaucoup mieux, ça se voit. Elle a fait pas mal de progrès ces derniers temps, plus vite qu'on pensait. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de la tête que c'est le sors qui se calme et qui la laisse tranquille volontairement et pas Hermione qui le vainc, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Comme un piège ?

\- Je sais, c'est idiot dit comme ça. Admit le blond avec un sourire railleur.

\- Pas vraiment. Ça fait des mois que tu t'occupes d'elle –enfin presque deux mois, tu es complètement centré sur elle, ta vie tourne autour d'elle. Si elle va mieux, tu devras retourner bosser et te battre, et la quitter. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, tu refuses sa rémission ?

\- Peut-être, admit-il. Toujours est-il que c'est bizarre. Enfin, même si elle n'est pas consciente du sors, elle agit normalement depuis presque trois jours consécutifs. Elle n'a pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas de souvenir de ces dernières semaines mais elle a accepté de s'occuper de la fabrication de potions médicales pour Luna. C'est déjà ça.

\- Elle est sur la bonne voie, conclu le métis. Et... Les dessins ?

\- Quels dessins ?

Luna n'avait pas partagé sa découverte avec le reste de la classe. Elle et Blaise se contentaient de garder l'œil ouvert et d'intercepter tous les dessins suspects pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Ils avaient bien essayé de demander des explications à la dessinatrice en herbe mais avaient eu droit à la même excuse que Draco : « j'ai mal à la tête, je n'ai plus envie de parler », alors ils n'avaient pas insisté. Ce qui était sur, c'est que les deux effets semblaient liés. Mais impossible de comprendre le lien. Luna avait déjà lu tous les livres existants sur le sujet, elle avait interrogé toutes les sources d'information possible et imaginable -et Luna avait beaucoup d'imagination. Si quelqu'un savait quelque chose, c'était la blonde, et elle ne savait pas.

\- Non rien, oublie.

.

* * *

 _Jour 65 du sors de Liage._  
 _Période de lucidité : 21._

Un matin, Draco se réveilla dans un lit vide et paniqua. Hermione ne faisait rien de bien livrée à elle-même, surtout après la journée d'hier ou elle avait eu une migraine incroyable, suivie d'une crise qui lui avait fait oublier tout ce qui n'était pas Draco. Depuis quelques semaines, elle allait mieux et, même si elle se réveillait lucide, elle attendait toujours qu'il se réveille également avant de se lever. Elle ne le quittait jamais volontairement ! Seulement durant les pires journées du premier mois, elle se levait parfois sans l'attendre et faisait alors les pires bêtises pendant que tout le monde dormait.

Et si elle avait mal interprété ses ronflements et pensait qu'il fallait qu'elle se jette par la fenêtre ? Il vérifia. Elle n'était pas non plus dans la salle de bain. Imaginant tous les scenarii possibles, son taux d'adrénaline fit un pic et il tenta vainement de s'empêcher de paniquer.

.

Il ouvrit la porte et hurla son nom, réveillant ainsi toute la maison. Plusieurs portes s'ouvrirent et il cria qu'Hermione avait disparu. La panique se répandit aussitôt parmi les habitants. Depuis plus d'un mois, Hermione avait cessé les gamineries. Elle se comportait parfois en enfant, mais toujours sagement. Et depuis deux semaines, elle était lucide la plupart du temps et tout le monde avait baissé sa garde.

Plusieurs personnes sortirent en pyjama et se mirent à chercher et à vérifier les portes. L'infirmerie était toujours fermée à clé, la salle d'entrainement magique aussi. La porte vers dehors n'était pas déverrouillée, chacun fouilla sa chambre, la bibliothèque fit passer au peigne fin. Les endroits les plus improbables étaient visités malgré le fait qu'Hermione était trop grande pour se dissimuler dans un tiroir de bureau.

Jusqu'à ce que la voix de Blaise, amplifiée d'un sort, s'exclame :

\- Dans la cuisine !

En effet, Hermione lisait tranquillement le journal devant un bol de thé fumant, surprenant tout le monde. Même lucide, elle ne se risquait jamais à rentrer dans la cuisine, et l'endroit lui était interdit à cause de tous les couteaux et armes potentiels qui y traînaient. De plus, les réunions de l'Ordre avaient lieu ici et elle n'en faisait toujours pas parti. La cuisine était devenu le lieu de la maison qu'elle évitait le plus, obligeant la personne qui s'occupait d'elle à monter un plateau pour chaque repas.

En la voyant ainsi attablée, Draco se mit à trembler violemment. Il voulait vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas brûlée ni coupée en préparant son pain mais se retint à la dernière minute.

Hermione désamorça elle-même la situation en souriant à tout le monde d'un air joyeux. Par habitude, tout le monde lui sourit en retour et elle s'exclama :

\- Bonjour ! J'ai fait du café, quelqu'un en veut ?

La surprise paralysa la plupart d'entre eux mais Blaise, jamais perturbé, avança simplement une tasse qu'Hermione lui remplit puis il s'assit à côté d'elle et se mit à manger. Elle était donc lucide : ils avaient paniqué pour rien !

Peu à peu tout le monde les rejoint. Quitte à être réveillé, autant manger.

C'est après le déjeuner qu'Hermione demanda à parler à Harry, Luna et Draco. Ils s'isolèrent ensemble dans le bureau d'Harry et elle dit :

\- Quel jour sommes-nous ?

Luna répondit et le visage d'Hermione sembla s'assombrir.

\- Je me suis réveillée ce matin en pensant que nous étions bien plus tôt. J'ai vu la date sur le journal mais j'ai pensé que peut-être… Enfin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'étais dans le coma ? Parce que je me suis réveillée avec Malfoy et c'était très bizarre.

Luna raconta à Hermione son comportement des derniers jours. Et plus Luna parlait, plus Hermione tremblait. A la fin, la voyant à bout, Draco la prit dans ses bras comme il avait eu l'habitude de le faire jusque-là et la brunette sembla se calmer à son contact.

Après quelques instants ainsi, Hermione le repoussa pour parler, elle soupira.

\- Je ne suis pas guérie. Je pense que je ne peux toujours pas me passer de toi, Draco. Même si maintenant, je me fais pitié.

Elle haussa les épaules.

Mais après ce jour-là et durant ceux qui suivirent, elle n'eut pas de rechute, se souvenait de chaque jour, de chaque moment et n'oubliait jamais qu'elle était ensorcelée. Après 7 jours, Luna décréta qu'Hermione avait passé un cap dans la maladie et qu'il n'y avait plus de risque de rechute.

Même si ce changement était un peu brutale pour certains : Ginny en particulier avait du mal à s'empêcher de passer la main dans les cheveux de son amie, c'était réconfortant pour tout le monde. Enfin, on pouvait parler raisonnablement avec la gryffondore.

Celle qui était le plus inquiète, c'était la jeune malade elle-même car elle ne se souvenait plus de presque deux mois de sa vie. Elle ne se souvenait pas non plus de ses phases de lucidité durant lesquelles elle s'était comporté normalement : elle avait tout oublié de ces deux longs mois. Elle s'en ouvrit à Draco le soir même alors qu'ils s'installaient pour dormir.

\- Tu sais Malfoy, c'est très bizarre…

\- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? De t'entendre faire des phrases ?

\- Non. Tu te comportes avec moi comme si j'avais huit ans : avec tendresse et attention. Et même si je sais que c'est habituel pour toi, c'est très perturbant pour moi.

Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, elle poursuivit :

\- Et mon corps semble trouver ça normal ! De te tenir la nuit ou de m'installer contre toi. Alors que je ne me souviens d'aucune de ces choses, ou juste certains souvenirs flous. J'ai l'impression que je suis folle. Est-ce que c'est la réalité, Draco ? Ou je suis toujours dans le coma ? Est-ce que je suis coincée dans ma tête pour toujours ? Est-ce que je suis ensorcelée pour l'éternité ?

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle parlait et Draco la trouva touchante. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui fit poser la tête sur son épaule. Il lui embrassa le front à travers ses cheveux et répondit :

\- Tu sais, tu étais une malade adorable, Granger. Même pendant les pires moments, quand tu te comportais comme une enfant, tu voulais toujours jouer et tu ne pleurais presque jamais Je sais que tu ne te souviens de rien et que ça te fais peur mais si quelque chose te reviens, tu pourras toujours me demander et je te répondrais. Et quand tu étais lucide, tu as pu aider l'ordre, tu as même pu faire ta Hermione Granger et découvrir des petits miracles, tu n'as jamais été inutile. Si tout le monde t'a traitée aussi bizarrement aujourd'hui, c'est seulement parce qu'ils étaient soulagés de te retrouver. Tu étais là sans l'être, c'était très effrayant, et on se sentait tous impuissant. Mais on était quand même heureux de t'avoir parmi nous.

\- Même toi Malfoy ?

\- Même moi, Granger.

Sans répondre, Hermione posa sa tête sur le lit, loin de l'épaule de Malfoy où elle avait apparemment dormi ces deux derniers mois. Passant la main sous l'oreiller, elle serra la crosse de son Beretta mais rien, même pas ça, ne semblait la rassurer. Alors qu'elle se résolvait à passer une nuit blanche à observer les fissures du plafond, le bras de Malfoy passa sous sa tête et il la tira contre lui. La position lui vint naturellement, elle qui n'avait jamais supporté de dormir avec quelqu'un et tout aussi naturellement, elle posa sa main contre son torse.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent.

.

La vie reprit un cours presque normal. Hermione ne sortait toujours pas en mission à cause de ses Pauses : ces moments où elle cessait tout d'un coup de parler, ou de bouger, et que Luna avait diagnostiqués sans gravité, c'était les seules séquelles de la maladie. La serdaigle avait repéré un échange magique lors de ces pauses étranges et la solution la plus logique était que la magie sauvage s'échappait par petite dose, libérant la malade petit à petit. Celle-ci reprit les entraînements physiques et magiques. Et à part une crise de larme provoquée par un Draco frustré et fatigué, le mois suivant se passa normalement. Draco disparaissait parfois toute une après-midi jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, ce que Harry appelait des missions hormones et dont tout le monde se gardait bien de parler à Hermione. Mais tous cessèrent plus ou moins de s'inquiéter pour la jeune fille. A tel point qu'on commençait à oublier qu'elle était encore sous l'emprise du sort. Sauf bien sur Draco qui devait faire attention à ce qu'il disait. La gryffondre s'occupait des rapports avec Ginny et entrecoupait les informations pour essayer de trouver le QG des mangemorts, de même qu'elle gérait les équipes sur le terrain pour être plus efficaces. Même si elle ne sortait plus du QG, presque tout passait par elle puisqu'elle servait d'intermédiaire entre tout le monde.

Elle préparait même les repas qui, sans être du niveau de ceux que Mrs Weasley, restaient tout à fait mangeables.

Sans en avoir l'air, elle avait repris en main l'organisation détendue de l'Ordre du Phénix, doublant l'efficacité des missions, accordant des récompenses et des promotions longuement méritées.

Draco lui, se trouva une mission sans danger auprès du nouveau QG de l'Ordre. La maison, accueillant moldus et sorciers, permettait enfin de travailler vraiment ensemble. Lui veillait au bon fonctionnement de la cohabitation et montrait le bon exemple en faisant quelques expériences avec plusieurs moldus. La coopération prenait une dimension concrète et les membres de l'Ordre avaient l'impression de changer la face du monde magique en acceptant enfin les moldu dans leur univers. La compréhension et les amitiés naissantes permirent d'étouffer les ressentiments qui s'étaient propagés avec l'empoisonnement des sorciers huit semaines plus tôt. Les équipes fonctionnaient et les relations s'apaisaient.

Durant cette période, ils éliminèrent deux horcruxes.

.

* * *

 _Jour 86 du sors de Liage._  
 _Rémission partielle d'Hermione._

Hermione était seule dans le salon, tout le monde était sorti pour un raid sur une cache probable de Mangemort et on avait proposé à Draco de partir également pour plusieurs jours. Il dormait au QG, en colocation avec quelques militaires moldus, montrant l'exemple. La séparation permettait de tester la résistance d'Hermione et de calmer les nerfs de Draco. Il devait rentrer ce soir-là.

.

La gryffondore supportait finalement assez bien la situation. L'angoisse d'avoir oublié une partie de sa vie, les moments de Pause qui duraient parfois plusieurs minutes, les réactions incontrôlées face à Draco, elle avait eu du mal à s'habituer à toutes ces choses, mais elle avait su passer au-dessus et aujourd'hui, elle tentait de reprendre une vie normale.

Cependant Draco, lui, ne cessait de voir des complots partout et s'inquiétait tout le temps pour la jeune fille –car Hermione ne pouvait toujours pas se servir seule de sa baguette. D'autant plus que depuis sa rémission, il était le seul à devoir faire attention autour d'Hermione. Les autres pouvaient rire avec elle, ou se moquer de lui, mais lui ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à un sarcasme ou une réplique bien sentie car la jeune femme réagissait mal à une simple blague de sa part. Il était sur les nerfs, inquiet et perturbé par la nouvelle situation. Aussi quand Draco débarquait sans prévenir pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien, la griffondore l'observait s'énerver en souriant gentiment. Elle prétendait que l'armée l'avait formée à la patience.

Draco trouvait qu'elle était comme à Poudlard où elle pouvait rester des heures à lire un livre sans s'agiter.

.

Ce jour-là, elle lisait effectivement un livre quand quelqu'un entra dans la maison. Elle était roulée en boule dans son fauteuil favori quand le cliquetis de la poignée se fit entendre au milieu de l'après-midi. Saisissant le couteau qu'elle gardait avec elle depuis qu'elle était guérie mais toujours interdite de magie, elle se leva discrètement et alla se placer à côté de la porte. Car ce n'était pas Draco qui arrivait plus tôt que prévu –il se serait annoncé ou elle l'aurait _senti_ -c'était une sensation qui ressemblait au crochet d'un pêcheur, chaque fois que le blond était à proximité, il tirait la ligne et la petite douleur éphémère lui indiquait la direction à suivre pour le rejoindre si elle le souhaitait. Or là, pas de petite douleur, ni de voix enjouée annonçant le retour anticipé de Ginny. A force d'écouter Draco s'inquiéter pour rien, Hermione commençait à se méfier de tout elle aussi, alors elle attendit le visiteur en retenant son souffle, dissimulé derrière le chambranle de la porte.

.

La pauvre jeune fille qui passa la porte se vit désarmer en quelques secondes. Elle se retrouva au sol, délestée de sa baguette et un couteau sous la gorge avant d'avoir pu dire « Quiddich ». Hermione étudia la petite blonde sous elle quelques secondes, ce qui lui permit de remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre arme que sa baguette. Elle était plutôt grande par rapport à la griffondore, et ses grands yeux verts et son teint pâle constellé de tâches de rousseur lui donnait un air incroyablement… anglais. Ses cheveux blonds et lisses étaient nattés dans son dos et elle portait un petit pendentif dont le dessin : un cercle dans un triangle coupé en deux, semblait familier à Hermione.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix polaire.

\- Je… Euh… Suis Valérienne, Valérien Babbling. Je traduits les textes pour l'Ordre ici, Draco Malfoy m'a dit de l'attendre.

\- Draco ?

\- Euh… Oui, il fait souvent appel à moi pour ses traductions, pour communiquer avec les sorciers des autres pays et depuis peu, pour ses recherches pour l'Ordre. Je traduis, je suis traductrice, vous voyez ? Il m'a dit de venir au QG3, qu'il me donnerait des choses à traduire, mais je ne sais pas où est le QG3 alors je suis venue ici et je lui ai envoyé un hibou.

La surprise la poussait à babiller et elle perdait complètement ses moyens, confirmant à Hermione qu'elle n'était pas un danger.

.

Valérienne, elle, voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Elle ne paniquait pas encore réellement, mais seulement parce que son cerveau n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'elle avait été mise à terre et menacée d'un couteau en moins de 4 secondes. Il remarquerait bientôt que son corps n'était plus du tout en train de marcher tranquillement dans un salon chauffé et douillet et commencerait certainement à dysfonctionner.

\- Ah.

Hermione contemplait la femme à terre devant elle. Elle se souvint alors où elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois : passant sur la pointe des pieds devant sa chambre, quittant la chambre voisine en toute discrétion après une nuit d'indiscrétion. L'amante de Draco Malfoy.

\- Tiens, lève-toi. Désolée de t'avoir agressée.

Récupérant sa baguette, Valérienne soupira de soulagement. Le plaisir de retrouver sa baguette supplanta la peur en elle ; depuis le début de la guerre, elle ne s'en séparait presque plus et son poids familier dans son étui lui permit de retrouver plus ou moins confiance en elle. Époussetant ses vêtements, elle répondit, la voix un peu tremblante :

\- C'est normal. C'est plutôt rassurant de se dire que la sécurité est assurée ici. Je préfère ça que d'entrer sans problème.

Sa curiosité naturelle finit même par pointer le bout de son nez et la poussa à demander :

\- Et c'est quoi ce truc pour me faire tomber ? C'est génial ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de crier.

Cela fit sourire Hermione et elle réussit à s'arracher à la lutte interne qu'elle menait contre elle-même : le sort voulait qu'elle jalouse cette fille qui avait touché son Draco mais la véritable Hermione n'était pas du genre jaloux. De plus, sa raison lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de propriété sur le blond, ils étaient amis mais pas un couple, et encore moins attirés l'un par l'autre. Malgré les mois passés ensemble, il était toujours aussi étranger pour elle, il ne lui plaisait pas, elle ne le comprenait pas, ne le désirait pas. Pas réellement. Les émotions apparues pendant sa maladie étaient fausses et elle ne devait pas en tenir compte. Ce fichu sors commençait à la rendre cinglée ! Heureusement, le fait d'apprécier la jeune traductrice suffit à briser l'emprise de la magie. Soulagée, la brune accepta d'apprendre la prise à la nouvelle arrivante et une demi-heure plus tard, elles étaient assises à table à discuter de tout et de rien.

Malgré sa grande culture générale, Hermione devait admettre que la plupart des langues vivantes étrangères lui était inconnue. Elle maîtrisait un peu le français en plus de l'anglais, mais c'était tout. Après tout, le sors de babel, un sors classique chez les sorciers, permettait de traduire toutes les langues parlées donc elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'apprendre –cependant, il ne fonctionnait qu'à l'oral. Pour lire du grec, elle avait dû apprendre à le prononcer, s'enregistrer, puis s'écouter parler grec soumise au sors de babel. Un peu contraignant.

Les langues mortes l'avaient toujours davantage intéressée. Le grec, le latin, les runes… Elle avait même appris certaines langues de villes magiques complètement disparues, comme l'Akkadien, car elle aimait l'aura de secret et de mystère de ces langues antiques dont la prononciation exacte était perdue. Au final, elle devait admettre qu'elle n'y connaissait rien en langues vivantes.

.

Tandis qu'elle parlait de ses études de traductrice à sa nouvelle amie, Valérienne remarqua qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus. Le visage d'Hermione n'était plus souriant du tout et elle regardait anxieusement vers la porte de la cuisine.

Quand la petite blonde l'appela pour attirer son attention, Hermione se leva sans la regarder en répondant :

\- Draco arrive.

Le ton froid de la gryffondore calma un peu l'ambiance et Valérienne, sentant la colère dans la voix de la brunette, comprit qu'Hermione ressentait quelque chose pour le blond, ce qui la mit aussitôt en alerte. Oubliant tout à fait la solidarité féminine, elle attaqua :

\- Alors quoi ? Tu es l'alarme automatique de l'Ordre ?

Hermione n'entendit pas la remarque parce qu'elle suivait instinctivement l'avancée de son Gardien depuis qu'il avait transplané devant la maison, aussi acquiesça-t-elle sans réfléchir, ce qui fit ricaner la nouvelle venue.

Lorsque Draco passa la porte, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione mais l'intensité du regard qu'elle lui renvoya lui fit un peu peur. Presque aussi peur que de la voir dans la même pièce que son amante. Est-ce qu'elle avait compris que… ?

Choisissant de s'attaquer au problème plus tard, il se concentra sur la plus jeune des deux.

\- Val', avant de t'étrangler de rire, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne voulais pas aller au QG3, je ne t'ai pas donné rendez-vous ici.

Alors qu'elle allait s'expliquer, il lui coupa la parole :

\- Je monte, tu peux me rejoindre quand tu seras calmée.

Puis, il quitta la pièce.

Sa remarque refroidit Val' en une seconde. Elle tenta un regard vers l'autre femme mais Hermione semblait en proie à une difficile bataille intérieure.

\- Hermione ? Ça va ?

Sans la regarder, Hermione quitta lentement la pièce en répondant presque rêveusement que oui, ça irait.

.

Quelques minutes après que Valérienne soit partie rejoindre Draco dans sa chambre, Hermione, assise par terre et adossée au fauteuil qu'elle aimait tant, réfléchissait.

Il lui semblait que le sort était plus vivace qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Quelques minutes plus tôt, alors que la magie voulait la rendre jalouse de l'amante de Draco. Elle avait vaincu et cru qu'il en resterait là. Mais maintenant, on aurait dit que le maléfice souhaitait se venger de son échec précédent et de tous ces jours de tranquillité qu'il lui avait accordés. A nouveau, elle senti ce frisson signalant l'échange de magie et elle sut qu'elle avait P _ausé_. Pour une fois, l'échange ne la laissait pas désorientée ni fatiguée. Cette fois, la P _ause_ renforça la contrainte déjà forte du sortilège et elle se sentit poussée à analyser ce que Draco avait dit.

Étrangler. Draco avait parlé de s'étrangler… De rire bien sûr, et à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais comme elle n'avait pas réagi avec « jalousie », le sors l'aurait avec « étrangler ».

Luttant de toutes ses forces, elle regardait ses mains trembler et doucement, elles se posèrent sur son cou.

Hermione ferma les yeux.

.

.

Elle écoutait la trotteuse de l'horloge de la cuisine. Le bruit du bois qui craque. Le vent contre la vitre.

Toutes les raisons qui, chaque fois qu'elle avait failli mourir, lui avaient donné le courage de ne pas céder et de se battre pour sa vie.

Parce que même si elle prenait parfois des risques insensés, même si elle tenait plus à ses secrets qu'à sa vie, Hermione ne céderait jamais à la facilité.

Alors, les yeux fermés, ses deux mains tremblantes enlaçant son cou, elle luttait.

Même si elle avait souhaité mourir parfois, elle ne permettrait jamais à un sort raté de l'achever. Et puis, Ginny la ressusciterait pour la tuer une deuxième fois si elle échouait.

.

* * *

.

C'est ainsi : assise par terre, souriante et les yeux fermés, les deux mains serrant son cou qu'Harry découvrit sa meilleure amie.

Sans paniquer… Bon si, en paniquant totalement, il envoya un patronus à Luna, expliquant la situation. Hermione respirait-elle encore ?

Une cavalcade dans l'escalier indiqua l'arrivée imminente de Luna qui fabriquait une potion dans le grenier et tous deux s'accroupirent autour de la brune.

\- Est-ce que je peux la maîtriser physiquement et lui attacher les mains ? Elle ne pourra plus s'étrangler ainsi, chuchota-t-il.

\- Si tu fais ça, tu vas briser sa concentration et le sort risque de la submerger. Dans ce cas, il n'y aura plus rien à faire, la magie lui donnera un nouveau moyen pour mourir et elle n'arrivera plus à l'empêcher. Elle pourrait se tuer juste en arrêtant de respirer.

\- Je fais quoi alors ?

La voix du garçon était hystérique mais Luna restait efficace.

\- Ne fait rien. Ne la touche pas, ne lui parle pas. Trouve Draco. Je reste ici.

Sans bruit, pour ne pas briser la concentration de sa meilleure amie d'enfance, Harry se leva et lança un sors de localisation. Il grimpa l'escalier tout doucement alors qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie, courir et secouer ce Malfoy stupide en lui hurlant dessus. Mais il n'en fit rien et maintint son calme jusqu'à la porte de la chambre du blond.

C'est alors qu'il l'entendit : ce gloussement féminin derrière la porte. Et vu l'intensité du bruit, Hermione l'avait entendu aussi. Elle risquait de mourir alors que Malfoy passait du bon temps ? Harry allait lui défoncer sa tête à coup de chaise en métal après qu'Hermione serait sauvée.

Il ouvrit peut-être un peu brutalement la porte.

.

La scène sous ses yeux était inimaginable. Le lit de Malfoy ayant été accolé à celui d'Hermione pour l'agrandir, il avait placé un matelas à même le sol dans son ancienne chambre. Allongé sur le lit, un drap léger recouvrait son dos mais il se retourna en entendant la porte s'encastrer dans le mur et la jeune fille cachée sous lui fut ainsi révélée. Elle poussa un cri d'orfraie en reconnaissant Harry et saisit le drap pour recouvrir sa poitrine. La traductrice, constata Harry, n'avait pas l'air très sérieux finalement.

Prenant sur lui pour ne pas hurler, le Sauveur fit un gros effort et parla normalement :

\- Tu as parlé d'étranglement récemment ? Parce que quelqu'un pense que oui et lutte contre ses propres mains pendant que tu…

Harry s'interrompit et prit une grande inspiration pour s'empêcher de crier.

\- Tu la tues.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux, comprenant aussitôt. Il se leva si vite que sa compagne faillit être catapultée du lit, attrapa un pantalon de jogging qu'il enfila en sautillant.

\- Où est-elle ? Cria-t-il.

\- Salon, répondit le brun à la cicatrice.

Lorsque Draco eut disparut de sa vue, dérapant dans le couloir, Harry put se concentrer sur quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qu'il pouvait engueuler comme il le souhaitait.

\- Mademoiselle Babbling, roucoula-t-il. Asurdiato ! Ajouta-t-il, isolant l'étage du bruit.

Déconfite, la demoiselle en question sorti la tête du drap ou elle s'était caché.

\- Habillez-vous et restez dans la chambre. Je vous ferai appeler quand nous aurons sauvé Hermione.

\- Hermione ? Elle est blessée ?

Mais Harry ne répondit pas et quitta simplement la pièce. En laissant la porte ouverte.

.

Draco était accroupie à côté de sa meilleure amie car, maintenant que la menace était réelle, il se rendait compte qu'elle était sa meilleure amie. Les autres, tous ceux qu'il aimait bien, personne ne comptait plus, rien ne comptait plus que de sauver cette jeune femme à laquelle il tenait tant et qui dépendant de lui.

Son cœur avait failli cesser de battre en la voyant les mains autour du cou, sourire léger aux lèvres, et il avait cru un instant qu'elle était déjà morte.

Mais sa poitrine se soulevait à intervalle régulier : elle respirait.

D'une grande inspiration, il puisa au fond de lui le peu de courage qu'il possédait et, se fiant à son intuition, saisit les poignets de la jeune femme.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il eut un léger mouvement de recul. Car ses yeux étaient noirs, comme quand elle faisait ses pauses étranges ou elle perdait contact avec la réalité. Mais cette fois, ils étaient entièrement noirs, pupille, iris, fond d'œil, tout était noir, des yeux de démons. Seules de minuscules paillettes dorées brillaient. Comme un ciel de nuit sans lune, une nuit étoilée. Tétanisé, il luttait contre une réaction instinctive : la fuite.

Reprenant difficilement le contrôle de son corps, il commença à éloigner d'elle ses propres mains tout en lui parlant d'une voix douce, utilisant un ton qui l'avait toujours calmée jusqu'à présent.

\- Hermione, tu m'entends ? C'est Draco.

Il se senti un peu stupide de lui parler ainsi car il avait l'étrange sentiment qu'elle ne le voyait pas, ne l'entendait pas. Qu'elle n'était pas là où elle devait être : à l'intérieur de son propre corps ; mais c'était comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Calme-toi d'accord ? Tu ne dois pas mourir, tu comprends ? Je disais ça pour rire. C'était une blague.

\- Draco ?

\- Chut Mione, je suis là.

Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, dans un geste répétitif et apaisant.

\- Mione ?

Le ton de la jeune fille semblait un peu paniqué et Draco sentit son pressentiment s'intensifier.

Il entendit des pas rapides venir de sa droite mais il tendit la main pour arrêter l'intrus et d'un signe, hors de la vue d'Hermione –si elle voyait encore quoi que ce soit. Il fit signe de ne pas intervenir.

\- Tu n'es pas Hermione.

\- Granger ? Je suis dans Granger ?

Qui que ce fut, quelqu'un occupait l'esprit de la gryffondore. Et ce quelqu'un paniquait. Or on ne pouvait pas travailler avec quelqu'un qui paniquait, il fallait la calmer.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Oh, Draco s'il te plait, fais quelque chose. Pitié !

Jamais Hermione ne lui aurait parlé sur ce ton suppliant. Jamais elle n'aurait fait l'erreur de lui demandait d'avoir pitié.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Mais l'intrus avait perdu pied. La bouche d'Hermione ne cessait de marmonner des suppliques sans queue ni tête, pleurant et pleurnichant sur un ton agaçant. Draco cessa d'écouter et se concentra sur autres choses. Il savait qu'Hermione se serait probablement bâillonnée elle-même plutôt que de dire ces choses, aussi choisit-t-il d'ignorer. Si cette personne donnait un indice, il savait que le membre de l'ordre qui était dans la pièce avec lui –Luna surement, ou Harry, entendrait et le préviendrait.

.

Ce qui l'intriguait, c'était la main qu'il tenait.

Il avait depuis longtemps éloigné les poignets d'Hermione d'elle-même. Et sa main droite semblait maintenant agitée de soubresauts. Il la lâcha tout en gardant la gauche. On ne pouvait pas s'étrangler avec une seule main, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle était en danger, si ?

Doucement, la main se dirigea vers le sol et un doigt toucha le sol. Puis se mit à tracer des lignes sur le sol. Non, pas des lignes, des lettres !

Sans rien montrer à l'intrus qui l'observait avec les yeux de Granger, il tenta de déchiffrer les lettres.

P.

A ou O.

R.

B ou K peut-être ?

I.

N.

S.

\- Parkinson. Tu es Parkinson, souffla-t-il, ébahi.

\- Oh merci ! Je savais que tu me reconnaîtrais Draco ! Je savais que tu étais celui qui me sauverait !

Elle pleurait à grosse larme à présent, et il la méprisa pour cela. Elle utilisait le visage d'Hermione pour exprimer des émotions que la Griffondore n'aurait jamais dévoilées en public.

Il vit Luna –c'était bien elle, lui faire des signes derrière la tête d'Hermione.

Elle lui montrait un point sur une carte qu'elle tenait d'une main. Puis deux doigts qui tournent : faire durer.

.

Cependant, les yeux d'Hermione semblaient plus sombres, si c'était possible. Les paillettes d'or qui constellaient ses yeux se déplaçaient légèrement, et certaines fusionnaient pour ne former qu'une seule entité. C'était de la magie de haut vol qu'il observait dans les yeux de son amie. De la magie dangereuse, surtout. Mais dangereuse pour quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Pansy ? Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Je ne sais pas, pleurnicha-t-elle. Et toi, pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Je suis avec Granger, Pansy, je travaille avec elle.

\- Tu travailles ! Hurla Hermione avec la voix criarde de l'ancienne serpentard.

Les points brillants dans les yeux de la jeune fille semblaient maintenant graviter autour des pupilles. Ils tournaient à toute vitesse, se heurtant brutalement. Draco interpréta cela comme un signe de colère et craignait pour la suite. Mais Luna savait où était Pansy, Draco se souvenait qu'elle y avait déposé des livres pour elle. Ils iraient et l'amèneraient ici pour l'interroger et la forcer à défaire ce qu'elle avait fait. Il récupèrerait Hermione coute que coute, mais d'abord, il devait garder Pansy occupée.

\- Calme-toi Pansy, je suis avec l'ordre et tu le sais. Je croyais que tu n'étais plus avec les mangemorts non plus.

Il y eut un temps puis elle geint :

\- Tu devrais être avec moi, Draco. Je ne veux plus être toute seule. J'ai peur tout le temps. Et j'ai lu les livres de Granger : je suis devenue un monstre ! Nous sommes toutes les deux devenues des monstres. Granger a laissé un mot qui disait qu'il fallait que je lâche ma baguette mais j'ai eu tellement peur…

Ses yeux avaient cessé de s'agiter, et seules trois petites étoiles s'agitaient encore dans l'immensité noire. Parmi ces étoiles, une sembla briller plus que les autres, grossir, et une deuxième se rapprocha et vint tourner autour.

L'étoile avait tant grossit qu'elle formait maintenant comme une pupille. Au lieu de ses yeux marron entourés de blanc, Hermione semblait maintenant avoir des yeux dorés entourés de noir, c'était comme voir le ciel et la lune dans ses yeux. Une toute petite étoile semblait cependant refuser de disparaître sur le côté et luttait, cachée à la lisière de l'œil. Draco ne savait pas vraiment que faire de ce spectacle pyrotechnique. S'il y avait un sens, il lui échappait –mais il ne perdait rien de la scène.

Les sanglots de Pansy semblèrent enfin s'apaiser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Souffla le jeune homme.

La brune au regard doré soupira.

\- Pansy n'a rien fait. Voilà le problème.

\- Hermione ?

Draco fronça les sourcils. Aux dernières nouvelles, Pansy squattait Hermione mais personne ne squattait Pansy.

\- Non. Hermione a déjà presque complètement disparu : j'ai enfin atteint le cœur de ses souvenirs et je les efface actuellement. J'efface tout ce qu'elle est et je peux enfin la contrôler, comme je contrôle Pansy.

Draco vit à l'extérieur de son champ de vision Luna agiter sa baguette, puis la montrer du doigt.

Draco sentit l'horreur s'installer sur ses traits alors qu'Hermione continuait de parler d'un voix monotone.

\- Pansy est ma maîtresse et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Je veux juste vivre et la protéger.

La voix dépourvue de tout sentiment semblait inhumaine, et en effet, elle n'appartenait pas à un être vivant. La baguette de Pansy Parkinson pouvait-elle réellement avoir développé une personnalité propre ? Draco voyait déjà dans cette voix la fin du monde.

\- Je veux juste vivre… Vivre dans mon propre corps.

\- Quel corps ? Celui-ci ?!

Draco sentait la panique l'envahir. On ne pouvait pas juste effacer Hermione, pas comme ça. Hermione était forte, puissante. Elle s'était débarrassée de la magie sauvage, elle avait survécu à un sors de liage, elle avait rendu Draco Malfoy _gentil_ !

\- Oui.

Il y eut un silence puis :

\- Vous avez envoyé des gens ici, pour moi. Je vais devoir les tuer. Pansy et moi, nous ne serons plus jamais les esclaves de personne.

L'étoile immense dans les yeux d'Hermione sembla rétrécir un peu, surement le signe que la conscience de la baguette de Pansy perdait de sa concentration. Elle devait être présente avec Pansy pour lutter contre les membres de l'Ordre qui l'avaient trouvée et Hermione avait l'air de regarder dans le vide de cette manière. On aurait dit le regard de ces poupées en porcelaine terrifiantes que la voisine des Malfoy gardait sur ses étagères. Ces mannequin informes aux yeux en verre avaient toujours terrifié Draco –ils avaient même horrifié sa mère ; et il comprenait à présent pourquoi. Les faux yeux semblaient vivants, et en même temps, vides. Comme Hermione à présent.

Maintenant la panique à l'écart pour pouvoir continuer à fonctionner, comme il l'avait appris sur le champ de bataille, Draco vit la petite étoile isolée sur le côté de ses yeux réapparaître et grossir tandis que l'autre diminuait. Comme si l'une aspirait la force de l'autre.

La main droite d'Hermione avait cessé de bouger depuis qu'elle leur avait dit à qui ils avaient affaire, son corps entier était aussi mou qu'une poupée, tenant assis par miracle. Mais cette main se mit tout à coup à s'ouvrir et se fermer. On aurait dit qu'elle essayait d'attraper… Draco chercha des yeux autour de lui. Sa baguette.

Une baguette pour lutter contre une autre !

Saisissant le bout de bois, il le plaça dans la main.

.

Aussitôt, le corps de la jeune fille se mit à trembler violemment et elle s'écroula au sol, agitée de violents spasmes qui faisaient sursauter tout son corps. Le jeune homme rattrapa la tête de la gryffondore après qu'elle l'eut déjà cognée deux fois au sol. De ses deux mains, il la maintient difficilement sur ses genoux pour l'empêcher de s'ouvrir le crâne. Après quelques secondes, Luna le rejoint et s'assit purement et simplement sur les jambes de son amie pour tenter de limiter les mouvements involontaires.

\- Non ! Cria la Gryffondore. Je t'ai tuée ! Je t'ai tuée ! Tu n'as plus rien, tu n'es plus rien !

Draco et Luna échangèrent un regard lourd. Terrifiés pour leur amie, dépassés pas les événements, face à une magie et des pouvoirs inconnus, ils ne savaient que faire. Qui s'exprimait par la gorge d'Hermione ? La conscience d'une baguette magique pouvait parler de ses assaillants dans une grotte lointaine, ou même de sa propre maîtresse ; la conscience d'une Pansy Parkinson démente ou celle d'une Hermione possédée pouvait rejeter la baguette. Il était impossible de savoir mais l'information signifiait la vie ou la mort d'Hermione Granger. Les deux sorciers devaient attendre et ils serraient les dents en espérant de manière insensée le retour de leur amie.

Elle avait fermé les yeux durant la crise d'épilepsie mais quand elle rouvrit, ses yeux dorés brillaient et illuminaient la pièce d'une lumière irréelle. Draco ne put la regarder dans les yeux sans s'éblouir et dut détourner le regard. Éclairant comme un soleil, son regard embrasait la pièce, lui donnant un air fantasmagorique, celui d'un monde imaginaire et Draco comprit qu'ils avaient quitté le monde normal et avait pénétré dans la magie même. Chaque geste aurait maintenant une conséquence inimaginable, chaque mouvement conterait. Et si Hermione perdait, ils pourraient rester ainsi pour toujours, pris au piège dans cette dimension quasiment parallèle. Le visage de la jeune femme qui jusque-là reflétait la douleur était à présent immobile, inhumain. Ses cheveux se mirent à s'animer, déplacé par un vent qui ne touchait qu'elle. Le sol vibrait légèrement et un bruit grave, comme un bourdonnement, résonnait autour d'eux.

Le fauteuil sur lequel avait été appuyé la brune commença à vibrer également. Puis la table basse. Le canapé décolla alors de quelques centimètres, puis l'armoire antique et la table basse décolla carrément. Bientôt, tous les meubles de la pièce volaient autour d'eux, pris dans une tornade invisible. Dans un cri, Luna se pencha brusquement pour éviter le canapé qui passa à quelques centimètres de sa tête, et le fauteuil, volant bas, griffa son mollet. Lorsque son regard bleu croisa celui de Draco, c'est la peur qu'il y lut. La peur de mourir.

Baissant la tête vers Hermione il vit qu'elle avait à nouveau fermé les yeux, bien que la lumière jaune et orange continue de les entourer telle un halo. Il regarda Luna, elle tremblait comme une feuille, ses yeux passant à toute vitesse d'un meuble à un autre, d'une menace à une autre. Bientôt, elle ne tiendrait plus et succomberait à la terreur, perdant toute capacité de réflexion et les condamnant tous. Elle lâcherait Hermione et tenterait de fuir, contrariant ainsi la magie qui répliquerait d'une manière spectaculaire mais probablement mortelle. Il fallait agir tout de suite.

Risquant le tout pour le tout, il lâcha Hermione et se déplaça pour se placer à sa gauche puis levant le bras, il murmura :

\- Pardon Hermione.

Avant d'abattre sa main sur son visage. Violemment. Sa tête partit sur le côté et elle se mit à saigner du nez. Il y eut un moment incertain, suspendu dans le temps et enfin, tous les meubles s'écroulèrent au sol dans un grand « crac ! », soulevant un nuage de poussière qui les fit tousser. La lumière indescriptible qui les avait éclairés jusque-là disparut et le monde retrouva son éclat normal. Sauf Hermione qui semblait tout à coup pâle comme la mort.

Et Draco se demanda un instant s'il ne venait pas de condamner Hermione.

.

Après quelques secondes, il s'aperçut que sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus. Et plutôt que de se comporter en homme sensé, de gérer la situation, d'essayer de la ranimer, il se mit à crier et perdit connaissance comme une fillette.

Quel homme.

.

* * *

.

Lorsque Draco rouvrit les yeux, quelques instants plus tard, Luna lui faisait de l'air avec du papier tout en lui tapotant la joue.

\- Draco ? Draco ? Chantonnait-elle, tu m'entends ?

\- Luna…

Il grognait mais cela sembla suffire à la blonde qui lui sourit et cessa de le frapper. Elle l'abandonna là et se releva.

\- Bon, maintenant que tu es réveillé, je vais m'occuper d'Hermione. Elle est inconsciente mais j'ai bon espoir. Je crois que toute cette déflagration magique l'a nettoyée du sors de liage, tout comme de la magie de la baguette de Pansy.

\- Tu crois ? Murmura Draco en se relevant, ce serait quand même incroyable !

Si elle n'était pas morte. Et puis, ça lui ferait bizarre de cesser de s'inquiéter pour elle.

\- Oui, c'est peut-être un peu optimiste mais tu n'as pas senti ? Non, tu étais dans les vapes… Je crois bien avoir senti la magie se faufiler dans les murs, avec toute cette lumière qui s'est tout à coup échappée du corps de Mione et qui a disparu presque aussitôt. C'est beaucoup plus naturelle pour une magie aussi ancienne d'occuper des maisons que des êtres humains, c'est quelque chose que la magie est habituée à faire, protéger les maisons…

Draco avait un peu le sentiment que la jeune serdaigle pétait les plombs et radotait. Honnêtement, après la frayeur qu'ils avaient eue, il ne lui en voudrait pas de se comporter bizarrement pendant quelques temps. Il vérifia les yeux de la brunette inconsciente tandis qu'elle discutait des habitudes de la magie ancestrale. Ils étaient redevenus normaux et Draco les trouva splendide. N'importe quelle couleur d'yeux normale était magnifique comparée à un doré flippant.

Pour couper court au délire de Luna, le blond l'attrapa par le coude et l'attira dans ses bras pour un long câlin, la plongeant dans un abîme de perplexité. Après plusieurs très longues secondes, il la lâcha et elle lui sourit. Jetant le sort de lévitation à l'inconsciente, elle la fit voler devant elle et prit la direction de l'infirmerie, laissant aux autres le soin de ranger. Elle retournait dans son cocon car à l'infirmerie, ce n'était jamais elle qui risquait sa vie.

.

Draco lui, se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le sol, épuisé. Il n'avait plus de souffle, les muscles en compote, et son cerveau n'arrivait même pas à accepter ce qui venait de lui arriver. Cinq minutes plus tôt, il se demandait encore si Hermione guérirait un jour et maintenant, ça. Tout cela semblait un peu trop bizarre pour être vrai et il n'avait qu'une envie : rester immobile, tranquillement, à cet endroit exact. Et que personne ne lui demande de bouger jusqu'à la prochaine décennie.

Envie qui disparut aussitôt que Potter passa la porte, étrangement. L'air légèrement en colère et un peu perturbé, l'élu semblait lui promettre une mort certaine, encore plus douloureuse que celle à laquelle il venait d'échapper. L'instinct de survie lui fournit de quoi détourner son attention :

\- Avant que tu ne t'énerves, Harry, je tiens à te rappeler que tu as envoyé des hommes s'occuper de Parkinson et qu'on ne sait pas encore ce qu'ils sont devenus…

L'élu plissa les yeux en le fusillant du regard mais sa raison l'emporta.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Je te ferai ta fête plus tard, quand Hermione sera là pour te tenir pendant que je te frapperai.

Le blond haussa les épaules –un mouvement assez étrange réalisé à même le sol ; mais, se relevant tant bien que mal après le départ du survivant, il se traîna jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione où il s'effondra sur le lit –il aurait bien dormi dans le sien mais une certaine Valérienne l'y attendait encore !

.

Arrivé sur place, Harry put constater que la baguette de la blonde de Serpentard n'était pas plus talentueuse que sa propriétaire. Pour une fois que l'incompétence de la jeune fille était un avantage… Contrairement à toutes ses années à Poudlard, Parkinson avait été utile une fois dans sa vie en mourant sans faire d'histoire, entraînant sa baguette avec elle.

Seul un sorcier avait été touché, il avait reçu un stupéfix extrêmement puissant qui l'avait rendu inconscient malgré les multiples enervatum qu'on lui jeta. Le médicomage dépêché sur place espérait qu'un peu de repos en viendrait à bout (puisque la coupable était morte en le jetant, le sort n'avait été qu'une énorme claque magique). Mais par principe de précaution, Harry récupéra la baguette magique de la Serpentard entre deux morceaux de tissus pour éviter de la toucher directement.

Puis, sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de parler, il la brisa.

Le souffle magique qui s'en échappa les mis tous à terre de par sa force. Harry vola à plusieurs mètres de là et s'il ne se cassa pas le bras en tombant, c'est grâce à l'entrainement intensif auquel il était soumis : se réceptionnant sur l'épaule, il enchaîna sur une roulade en arrière qui lui permit d'amortir le choc sur son dos. Le sol trembla et la grotte menaça de s'écrouler. Le monde magique vibra sur ses bases avant de se stabiliser. Il y eut un grand moment de silence, ce silence désagréable ou même la nature semble en suspens, décidant que faire des opportuns qui l'avaient dérangée. Heureusement pour eux, elle décida de laisser filer pour cette fois et le calme revint.

Sans s'adresser un mot, tous décidèrent de ne pas traîner ici et transplanèrent aussitôt, avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

.

* * *

Ahlala, j'avais envie de couper plus tôt, à chaque fois je me disais : "coupe là", ou "ça serait tellement top de couper ici", mais comme j'avais corrigé toutes ces pages, et que ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours que j'y suis, j'ai rajouté quelques lignes -bon ok, une page.

Merci à vous toutes, et à Swangranger et berkano d'avoir rejoint la petite troupe :p

Comme le chapitre a été un peu ardu à écrire... Bon, non, ok, il était déjà écrit, mais quand j'ai ré-écrit le début, les détails ne collaient plus et j'ai du _tout_ changé, au moins un peu, et du tout, c'était ardu, m'voyez ?

Bref, à bientôt !


	10. Chapter 8 : En-champ-tée

Quelques heures après les événements, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence : la mort de la sorcière blonde n'avait pas suffi pour guérir par miracle Hermione et elle resta encore deux jours durant au lit, inconsciente. Les espoirs de chacun moururent vite et tous reprirent leurs activités, malgré l'angoisse d'avoir perdu Hermione.

Draco était le plus inconsolable, persuadé d'être responsable de l'état de son amie. Il avait refusé de revoir Valérienne, n'avait répondu à aucun message de ses conquêtes, se condamnant à une abstinence repentante.

Il n'y avait aucun membre actif de l'Ordre au QG ce matin-là et le réveil d'Hermione eut lieu dans le silence d'une maison quasi-vide, ses colocataires enfermées dans leur bureau. Ginny vérifiait toutes les heures son état, parfois relayé par Luna –mais pas souvent, car Luna était particulièrement prise ces derniers temps.

Ginny descendait de son bureau attenant à se chambre. Elle voulait faire cuire quelques pâtes pour ce midi. Des membres de l'Ordre et quelques moldus se pointaient parfois à l'heure du déjeuner avec l'air habituel de ceux qui espèrent être nourri et il fallait bien préparer quelque chose pour eux. En bonne infirmière secondaire de l'Ordre, elle s'arrêta au premier pour jeter un œil à la malade.

Elle entrouvrit la porte qui grinça comme d'habitude mais elle n'y prêta guère attention. Ce qui retint son attention fut le profil d'une jolie brune. Assise bien droite, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, elle regardait tomber la pluie, le soleil bas la frappait en contre-jour, lui donnant un air irréel et la jeune Weasley fut frappée par la poésie de l'image. Puis par l'image.

\- Hermione !

.

* * *

.

Harry était en réunion avec quelques militaires moldus lorsqu'il aperçut le patronus de sa moitié fonçant vers lui :

« Hermione : réveillée, part à la grotte de Parkinson. N'ai rien pu faire.» Lâcha le cheval fantomatique de manière laconique avant de se dissiper en fumées sous les yeux stupéfiés de l'assemblée.

Alors qu'il se levait brusquement de sa chaise et s'apprêtait à partir, un raclement de gorge le fit s'arrêter net. Il rosit, gêné et du combattre le réflexe ancré en lui par 7 ans de Poudlard de se rasseoir.

\- Désolée madame mais il s'agit d'une nouvelle importante, Hermione s'est réveillée. Tenta-t-il de se justifier.

Froncement de sourcil de la femme puis moment de blanc.

\- Oh, bien sûr, le lieutenant Granger ! Et alors ?

\- Hé bien, elle veut aller sur les lieux de… En fait, je ne saurais pas vous l'expliquer. C'est une histoire de magie. Elle va étudier un lieu où il y a eu une… déflagration magique et…

Harry sentait bien qu'il s'enfonçait et disait de plus en plus n'importe quoi mais c'était comme si cette femme, cette militaire avait le pouvoir de le ramener en arrière, à l'époque de Poudlard où il se trémoussait d'embarras devant la vieille McGonagal lors de ses interrogations. Il en avait fini avec ça ! Et depuis quatre ans ! Il en avait assez de se justifier tout le temps !

\- Ecoutez, je dois y aller, c'est tout. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a là-bas !

Et sans attendre de réponse, il sortit de la pièce.

Profitant des quelques mètres jusqu'à la sortie pour se préparer, il interrogea sa magie sur les picotements qui le démangeaient depuis qu'il était arrivé ici et qui l'avaient rendu si irritable devant les militaires.

La zone semblait pleine de magie, saturée, comme un sac au bord de l'explosion. Ça lui était presque insupportable et pourtant, sa magie à lui était quasi imperméable aux influences extérieures -il était d'ailleurs celui qui souffrait le moins de l'ambiance morose du monde magique.

Tandis qu'il passait la porte et sortait de la zone militaire il pensa au rituel d'immobilisation d'Hermione, celui qui avait provoqué tous ces problèmes. Il tenait encore depuis tous ces mois, ça l'emmerdait à chaque fois qu'il venait ici parce que, s'il ne pensait pas à apparaître à l'extérieur de la zone, il se faisait violemment rejeté au loin. Il avait même finit démembré une fois.

Il n'avait pas osé en parler à Hermione parce que jusque-là, elle ne pouvait rien y faire puisqu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser sa magie. Mais si elle allait mieux…

Enfin, l'endroit ne lui faisait pas cet effet, habituellement. La veille, il était venu pour discuter des blessés moldus de l'intervention Parkinson et le quartier militaire ne lui avait pas fait plus d'effet que d'habitude. Il n'avait rien senti de plus que le carré d'immobilisation d'Hermione. Aujourd'hui, on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait pratiqué des centaines de sors pendant la nuit. Des sors de création comme le Lumos et tous ces sors-là. C'était vraiment bizarre et il prit note, dans sa tête, d'en parler à une des scientifiques de l'Ordre, Hermione si elle se réveillait ou Luna, Ginny… Quelqu'un qui saurait où et quoi chercher.

Sortant de la surface enchantée, un poids sembla s'ôter de ses épaules et il inspira un grand coup, se relaxant.

Il transplana. Quatre fois. Direction la grotte de Pansy Parkinson.

.

* * *

.

Il apparut brusquement à quelques centimètres du visage ahuri d'Hermione et il y eut un instant de flottement durent lequel ils se dévisagèrent, surpris. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à lui hurler dessus.

\- Est-ce que tu as souhaité ma mort, Harry James Potter ? Est-ce que tu avais envie de nous tuer TOUS LES DEUX d'un coup ? Ou bien as-tu simplement oublié de vérifier avec ta magie –stupide balafré- qu'il n'y avait personne à ta place avant d'y apparaitre comme un demeuré. Avec tes cul de bouteilles sur le nez tu devrais au moins y voir huit fois plus clair que tout le monde mais non ! Non ! Môssieur n'a aucune notion des convenances ! Et si j'apparaissais ici ? Et si j'apparaissais là ?

Profitant d'un instant où elle reprenait sa respiration pour lui hurler au visage encore plus fort, il la prit dans ses bras en soupirant. Il était drôlement heureux de voir qu'elle allait bien.

Elle se tu. Le câlin, nouveau sors de silence à la Harry Potter.

Puis elle grogna. Se dégageant, elle bougonna :

\- Evidemment, si tu ne la joues pas loyale…

Elle détourna la tête mais Harry vit bien un instant ses yeux briller et lui aussi il se sentait tout ému de retrouver sa meilleure amie. Car il s'en rendait compte maintenant, depuis deux mois, même si elle fonctionnait normalement, elle n'avait jamais vraiment été elle-même. C'est sa magie, celle qu'elle dégageait et qui faisait que les sorciers pouvaient toujours savoir qu'elle était là, qu'elle était elle-même, même si elle se trouvait dans leur dos, même s'ils ne la voyaient pas. Cette magie-là avait été différente, comme tronquée pendant ces derniers mois. Et c'est seulement maintenant, après avoir failli lui apparaître dedans qu'il s'en rendait compte. Elle était complète, propre.

\- Mione ! Ta magie !

Elle rougit.

\- Toi aussi tu as remarqué ? C'est la première chose que m'a dit Ginny, « Bonjour, tu es enfin redevenue t-Magie ! », je crois que c'est ça qu'elle voulait dire.

Harry sourit simplement avant de s'éloigner enfin à une distance où il n'aurait pas trop à loucher pour regarder son amie dans les yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, il lui sembla qu'ils étaient un peu moins marrons qu'avant, peut-être une petite trace de dorée mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire une remarque, elle avait détourné les yeux sur leur environnement.

L'endroit était désolé. La terre brunie, sèche et craquelée, n'abritait aucune espèce vivante, pas un brin d'herbe ne poussait ici. Quelques buissons épineux d'un marron terne donnaient un peu de relief à l'endroit mais ils étaient trop maigres pour offrir un quelconque abri. Il fallait admettre que Pansy avait su choisir sa cachette. De sa grotte, un simple trou dans la terre recouvert d'un toit de terre probablement créé par le vent, elle pouvait surveiller l'horizon. Les soldats de l'Ordre avait pu la surprendre parce qu'ils étaient apparus derrière l'entrée de la grotte et que le vent avait couvert les bruits de leur apparition. Elle avait surement senti leur présence, leur magie, mais elle n'avait pas su où ils étaient avait qu'il ne soit trop tard. Pour un territoire écossais, on avait bizarrement l'impression d'être dans le désert.

Puis il regarda où ils se trouvaient et se rappela pourquoi ils y étaient.

\- Dis-donc, Hermione Granger, tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée de venir ici ? Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Elle haussa les épaules,

\- Franchement, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'y colle. Tu imagines si la magie est restée dans l'air ? Ou, je sais pas moi, dans le sol ?

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors, il faut le savoir : un puis de magie, c'est toujours pratique et en plus, ça peut dévier les flux habituels ou faire pousser certaines plantes rares. Donc, il fallait vérifier.

Harry la suivit des yeux quand elle reprit sa marche vers la grotte.

\- Et ça devait forcement être toi ?

\- Qui d'autre ?

Elle grimaça.

\- C'est pas comme si il me restait grand-chose à faire. Après toutes ces semaines sans entrainement, sans bouger, sans rien faire ! J'ai l'impression que je ne sers plus à rien. Personne n'a besoin de moi au QG et je ne supporte pas ça ! En plus, ça me permet de me tester, c'est plutôt pas mal, au moins je sais ce par quoi recommencer l'entrainement : l'endurance, courir jusqu'à toi quand tu es apparu a bien faillit m'essouffler.

Harry ne dit rien pendant un moment.

\- Tu aurais pu te faire accompagner.

\- Non. Tout le monde est occupé à faire je ne sais quoi de top-secret ou de super-important et je ne suis plus inscrite comme active donc personne ne peut m'en parler et je n'ai même pas le droit d'aider. C'est dans ces moments-là que j'ai envie de quitter l'armée, c'est tellement long de revenir après une blessure, alors une blessure qu'ils n'ont même pas compris, laisse tomber. Je vais devoir attendre des mois avant d'être réintégrée. S'ils me réintègrent un jour.

\- Tu sais Mione, j'ai plus l'impression que tu bosses pour moi que pour eux en général.

\- Tu dis ça mais c'est à eux que je fais mes comptes rendus en premier.

\- Quoi ? Pas à moi ? Tu me brises le cœur !

Elle lui jeta un regard en biais.

\- Tu sais Harry, je maintiens ce que j'ai toujours dit, cette guerre ne va plus durer longtemps. Le bien contre le mal, tout ce que je t'ai dit en dernière année à Poudlard, c'est toujours vrai. Je compte bien repartir faire carrière après ça. Retourner dans l'aviation et piloter à nouveau.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment mais hocha finalement la tête.

\- J'ai compris à l'époque et je comprends encore. D'un point de vue moldu, si je nous regarde d'en haut, en essayant de voir les choses largement, j'ai aussi l'impression de jouer à un jeu vidéo. Comme si cette guerre n'était pas sérieuse par rapport à la réalité moldue. Trop blanc et noir. Mais tu sais, je pense que c'est mieux, Hermione. On ne peut pas se permettre de se faire la guerre comme des moldus. Nous sommes des sorciers et nous avons d'autres moyens de régler les conflits.

\- En tuant des gens ? Attends, c'est exactement ce que font les moldus !

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi. Je dis juste que même si ça semble faux ou facile, ça ne l'est pas. La pression magique est toujours lourde et il faut tout le temps se battre contre ça, notre guerre est simplement plus une question de force intérieure que de puissance militaire. On doit sans cesse contrôler nos pouvoirs. Tu as remarqué comme un simple énervement de Ginny fait trembler les assiettes ? On est tout le temps à fleur de peau et j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est la fin du monde, que les couleurs sont moins claires. J'ai parfois l'impression que Ginny est brune tellement les couleurs sont fades. C'est la magie noire ambiante qui fait ça. Et même si ça va un peu mieux ces derniers temps, c'est une bataille quand même, une bataille personnelle, intime et propre à chacun. Quelque chose que les moldus ne peuvent pas comprendre, quelque chose de propre aux sorciers. On est diffèrent, Mione ! On ne peut pas juste appliquer les mêmes méthodes partout !

Quand il remarqua que son amie n'était plus à sa hauteur, il se retourna pour la trouver deux pas derrière lui.

\- Bah, qu'est-ce t'as ?

\- Harry… Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, depuis quand es-tu aussi sage ?

Il sourit, un peu gêné devant l'air d'admiration d'Hermione.

\- Ben t'sais, depuis que t'es partie, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. Et je sais pas… Ça te parait pas évident à toi ?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, si. Je n'y avais pas pensé, c'est tout. Ça me parait brillant !

Harry rougit.

\- Ben dis tout de suite que je suis débile le reste du temps, je dirais rien ! Bon, on va la voir cette grotte ?

La jeune fille rit de son changement de sujet brutal : Harry n'avait jamais su accepter les compliments ! Cependant il avait raison, la guerre chez les sorciers se passait dans chacun d'eux. L'équilibre magie noire-magie blanche permettait à chacun de vivre librement, d'utiliser sa magie sans effort. En perturbant cet équilibre, Voldemort avait changé la magie ambiante, celle que chaque sorcier percevait en permanence : elle influençait leurs humeurs, elle leur fournissait une partie de leur énergie vitale, elle nourrissait leur magie personnelle. L'épaisse magie noire dans l'air affectait tout le monde et des boucliers, normalement inutiles, devait être mis en place pour se protéger de cet environnement malsain. Les guerres sorcières touchaient tous les sorciers, et les plus faibles étaient les premiers touchés : la magie noire s'infiltrait en eux, les corrompait, leur ôtait tout espoir et les tuait à petit feu. Hermione avait une magie forte et ses boucliers étaient solides, alors elle avait tendance à oublier la noirceur de la magie autour d'elle. Mais Harry l'avait dit : c'était une bataille personnelle, intime, en plus d'une bataille physique contre les mages noires. L'Ordre n'avait pas le choix : il devait triompher du mal ou disparaître avec le reste du monde magique.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la cachette de Parkinson, l'ambiance était lugubre et les buissons qui camouflaient la grotte projetaient des ombres déformées par les murs irréguliers, donnant un effet encore plus surnaturel à l'endroit.

\- Quand je pense qu'elle a vécu plusieurs semaines ici… C'est spartiate, marmonna Harry.

\- Tu sens ?

\- Quoi ?

\- La magie, je suis sure que je peux trouver l'endroit exact où tu as brisé sa baguette. C'est comme si tout m'appelait vers là.

Harry hocha simplement la tête et ils sortirent de la grotte pour se diriger un peu plus bas, là où Pansy était tombée.

\- C'est ici, pas vrai ? C'est fou ! Ça bourdonne dans l'air !

Hermione respira une grande bouffée d'air saturé de magie.

\- Incroyable, c'est désagréable et en même temps, c'est comme boire de l'eau bien fraiche !

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil face à cette comparaison un peu hasardeuse mais il comprit.

\- L'air est vicié par sa magie pourrie mais ça recharge les batteries d'être ici.

\- Exactement !

Elle chercha autour d'elle et finit par s'agenouiller pour mieux voir, déplaçant la terre de ses mains, soufflant parfois pour disperser la poussière qui voletait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche exactement, Mione ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Des trèfles, des fleurs, du gui, n'importe quelle plante qui se rapporte de près ou de loin à une légende magique ou à une potion complexe.

\- Le gui est magique ?

\- Mmh, légende nordique.

\- Le trèfle ?

\- Celtique. Tu écoutais un peu en cours ?

\- Non. Je pensais que ça ne me servirait jamais, l'histoire de la magie. Et franchement, Rogue me foutait les jetons alors je me contentais du minimum syndical en potion.

\- Et avant Poudlard ? Les contes et légendes moldus sont souvent proches de ceux des sorciers, tu sais ?

\- Dudley ne possédait pas un seul livre, je ne sais même pas s'il sait lire. Et on ne parlait pas de contes et légendes chez les Dursley, c'était tabou, à cause de ma mère. Tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à la magie était interdit.

\- C'est nul !

Le survivant rit de son air grognon.

\- Ouais, c'est pour ça que je me suis trouvé une super miss je-sais-tout pour compenser ma mauvaise éducation. Aïe ! S'exclama-t-il quand elle lui pinça la peau du mollet.

\- Tu l'avais mérité, le balafré !

\- Hé, je ne te permets pas !

Il la poussa en retour et, de sa position accroupie peu stable, elle tomba à la renverse en riant. Mais elle s'arrêta tout à coup de rire. Le jeune homme s'inquiéta aussitôt, se souvenant tout à coup qu'elle venait de passer quatre jours dans le coma.

\- Mione ?

Il se pencha pour voir son visage et vit qu'elle semblait très concentrée.

\- Harry ? Chuchota-t-elle, je crois que je viens de trouver un œuf.

\- Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?

\- Non. Je crois que c'est un bébé hibou.

Harry leva la tête pour chercher après un arbre mais dans cette région montagneuse et sèche, le plus près était à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Je le pense aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je sais pas, on l'emmène ? Il ne va jamais éclore si on le laisse ici.

\- Mais… Et la magie ?

\- Tu veux dire que la magie de Parkinson pourrait… l'avoir modifié ?

\- Je sais pas !

\- Hermione, ça fait deux fois que tu dis que tu sais pas, ça me fait peur. Et arrête de chuchoter

La griffondore se redressa sur ses mots et pour se prouver qu'elle n'avait pas peur, elle, et prit l'œuf dans ses mains jointes. Mais à peine l'avait-elle en main qu'elle poussa un cri terrible avant de le jeter à Harry.

\- Ha ! Une mandragore ! L'œuf cachait une mandragore ! Une mandragore ! Une mandragore !

\- Je crois qu'on a tous compris Mione, merci. Donc tu as trouvé quoi ? Une mandragore ?

\- Hilarant Harry. Très drôle. Pousse-toi, il faut la laisser respirer !

\- C'est une plante enfin ! Arrête de me pousser !

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une plante, stupide élu, c'est une mandragore qui a poussé spontanément dans un lieu magique. Tu sais combien ça coûte ce genre de chose ? Et quelles propriétés ça a, ces raretés ? Il faut absolument la laisser pousser pour qu'elle se reproduise et que ça fasse un champ !

\- Un champ ? Hermione, sérieusement ?

\- Oui ! La magie engendre la magie ! Oh, je vais devenir riche ! Et super puissante. Si tu es sage, je nous en ferais des tisanes et avec ça, tu battras Super-méchant les doigts dans le nez !

\- Super-méchant ?

\- Ouais, tu sais, celui qui a mis un sors de tabou sur son nom pour retrouver ceux qui le prononce. Super-méchant.

\- Je sais que j'ai gaffé avant-hier en prononçant son nom à Londres mais on a pu s'échapper avant qu'il arrive. Qui te l'a dit ? Tu étais inconsciente !

La brune ricana avant de se relever et de s'éloigner de la plante miraculeuse.

.

Elle reprit ses investigations un peu plus loin.

\- Quand tu as brisé la baguette, tu as jeté les deux bouts séparément ?

\- J'allais pas les garder. En plus, je les ai perdus quand il y a eu l'explosion de magie donc oui.

Ils se concentrèrent tous les deux pour retrouver le deuxième bout de baguette –en partant du principe que la mandragore avait poussé sur la trace du premier.

.

Marchant à l'aveugle, se laissant guider par leur magie, ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas avant de s'immobiliser.

\- Ici.

\- Je pense aussi.

Accroupis au sol, ils cherchaient le bout de bois quand ils virent la petite pousse.

Folle de joie, Hermione sautillait sur place.

\- Une deuxième, elles vont faire un champ. Je te le dis, dans un mois, tu ne reconnais plus cet endroit, ce sera bourré de mandragore rouge et pleine de magie, elles vont transformer tout l'espace en réserve de magie et on va les habituer à nous en venant tous les jours, comme ça, elles nous donneront de la magie et on sera trop forts !

\- Hermione tu me fais un peu peur à jouer les apprentis sorciers là. Je pensais que ton récent problème de liage t'avait un peu calmée avec la magie sauvage.

\- C'est pas de la magie sauvage, idiot, c'est de la magie végétale et donc naturelle. Les champs de mandragore sont extrêmement rares ! Et plus elles sont gavées de magie, plus elles en produisent. Donc, il faut qu'elles en donnent à quelqu'un, quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! On pourrait renforcer ta baguette ici, se ressourcer, créer des charmes ! C'est super !

\- Ok… Hé bien, tu feras ça avec Luna !

\- Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Il faut que ce soit toi ! Ça te donnerait une chance incroyable sur Vo… Super-méchant !

Le garçon soupira,

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, je cours déjà tout le temps…

\- Je préparerai tout, tu n'auras qu'à passer dix minutes par jour, le soir, le matin, tout ce que tu veux !

Son enthousiasme commençait à rendre son ami soupçonneux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Tu es trop insistante, c'est louche.

\- Oh alors, juste parce que je propose quelque chose, tu ne vas pas le faire ? Tu ne le sens pas dans l'air ? Regarde-nous ! On est déjà mieux, je me sens en pleine forme alors que je suis à peine réveillée et toi, tu n'as presque plus de cerne, ta peau est plus bronzée, tes cheveux… Tout va déjà mieux !

Force était de constater qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais le jeune homme n'était toujours pas rassuré.

\- Tu veux passer tes journées à t'occuper de cet endroit ? Toute la journée ? Insista-t-il.

\- Non, pas toute la journée, le matin ? L'après-midi, je serais dans le labo pour préparer des potions, on pourra faire des réserves. Avec la mandragore, on peut refaire de la potion anesthésiante alors qu'on en a plus depuis des mois ! Ou fortifiante, pareil. Des potions très chères et de plus en plus difficiles à trouver. Alleeeez, dis oui !

\- Tu veux faire un potager ici ? En plein air ? C'est dangereux !

\- Oh allez, ils n'ont pas trouvé Parkinson ici. Et même s'ils me repèrent, ils penseront que je suis elle, puisque sa magie est partout ! Je ne toucherai pas ma baguette, ne ferai pas un gramme de magie ici, personne ne me sentira. Je ne ferai même pas de bruit !

\- C'est risqué.

\- Pas plus que de me renvoyer sur le terrain tout de suite. Avec mon manque d'activité physique, je ne serai plus de taille face aux encapuchonnés, je serai en danger sur les routes avec seulement des moldus pour me protéger de ces puissants sorciers complètement siphonnés du bocal…

\- Tu fais du chantage affectif ?!

Harry était choqué. Mais Hermione avait toujours été une passionnée. S'il se souvenait de ses cours de Poudlard, s'occuper de ces mandragores magiques seraient comme inventer la pierre philosophale, aussi rare que le petit caillou rouge qu'il avait un jour eut en main durant sa première année à l'école des sorciers.

Lui refuser cela –même s'il avait encore du mal à croire à croire qu'elle obéissait à ses ordres, il savait qu'elle respecterait son refus s'il le décidait mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

\- Ok, mais ne le fais pas toute seule. Disons à Luna de venir t'aider.

\- Quoi ? Non, tu es fou ! C'est mon champ, le nôtre : à toi et à moi. Luna, elle est… Elle est comme moi, elle ne voudrait pas partager. On ne peut pas lui dire, pas avant que le champ ait décidé à qui il appartenait. S'il te plait, elle me le volerait !

Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, elle s'exclama :

\- Draco ! Je demanderai à Draco si tu veux, tu lui fais confiance n'est-ce pas ? Et il n'est déjà plus vraiment en service puisqu'il devait s'occuper de moi. Draco est une bonne idée, tu as besoin de Luna au QG, comme infirmière !

\- Mais… C'est ton amie !

\- Et ma concurrente ! Elle ferait pareil à ma place ! Rassure-moi, elle n'a pas déjà son propre champ n'est-ce pas ?

\- Arrête Hermione, tu fous les jetons, on dirait Golum dans le Seigneur des anneaux.

\- Je croyais que tu ne lisais pas de roman chez les Dursley ?

\- C'était difficile de passer à côté du seigneur des anneaux quand même, il est passé à la télé plein de fois. Je suis presque sûr qu'on l'avait en DVD.

\- Donc, on est d'accord ?

Harry laissa passer un moment, elle avait détourné son attention trop rapidement et elle était beaucoup trop excitée. Il attendit encore un peu en soupirant, juste histoire de l'angoisser parce qu'il savait que ses arguments étaient irréfutables.

\- Bon, d'accord. Mais vous êtes super prudents, vu ?

\- Oui, oui ! J'irai acheter tout le matériel dans le monde moldu et je ne ferai pas de magie ici ! Promis, promis ! Avec ça, on va booster tes stats Harry, et on va vaincre le super-méchant pour finir le jeu !

\- Tu veux dire le boss final ?

Ils riaient encore lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison.

.

.

* * *

.

Harry et Hermione dînaient tranquillement en discutant quand Ginny débarqua dans la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta à la porte.

\- Waouh, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive tous les deux, vous avez l'air en forme !

\- Juste une bonne journée, répondit Hermione en fusillant du regard son voisin de table qui allait tout raconter.

Ginny faillit insister mais préféra s'asseoir avec eux. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Harry avait l'impression que les cheveux de sa petite amie étaient bien d'un roux vif.

\- Ça va, ma chérie ?

Elle sourit d'un air fatigué.

\- J'ai fait une permanence à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Il y a eu trois morts, et j'ai dû couper une jambe à quelqu'un. C'était pas une journée marrante. En plus, ma patiente préférée en a profité pour se faire la malle, ajouta-t-elle en regardant la brune.

\- Ginny, je suis désolée mais je devais y aller. De toute façon, je n'y retournerai plus, c'est promis, Harry m'a confiée une nouvelle mission. Je vais faire du jardinage pour essayer de faire pousser les ingrédients qui nous manque pour certaines potions.

\- Eh bien, si tu nous trouve de la potion anesthésiante, je ne dirai pas non. J'ai décidé de sacrifier la réserve aujourd'hui pour couper cette jambe tranquillement donc…

Devant l'air bizarre de son amoureux, elle ajouta :

\- C'était ironique Harry, je sais bien qu'elle ne trouvera pas de mandragore sous le paillasson, d'autant plus depuis que les mange-crottes monopolise le marché, mais on peut bien rêver non ?

L'air satisfait de la militaire échappa à Ginny qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son amant.

\- Tu sais, je trouve que tu as l'air vraiment en forme, chéri. Ça te dirait de venir voir si tu es vraiment en forme avec moi ? Minauda-t-elle doucement. Les moments seuls avec Harry étaient rares et il fallait savoir les saisir.

\- Ha ! Ginny ! Je préfèrerais être sourde ! Partez, je ne veux pas savoir ! Ouste ! S'écria la brune.

Alors que le survivant se laissait entraîner par son amoureuse, elle appela :

\- Attendez ! Harry ! Je vais prévenir Draco moi-même pour la nouvelle mission, comme ça tu n'auras pas à le faire !

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant que Ginny ne l'embrasse bruyamment et qu'ils ne disparaissent dans l'escalier.

\- Ah mais trouvez-vous une chambre ! S'exclama quelqu'un depuis le salon.

Hermione, satisfaite, poursuivit son dîner en chantonnant légèrement.

.

* * *

.

Hermione pensait retrouver son serpentard préféré dans sa chambre ce soir-là, comme tous les autres soirs avant sa guérison soudaine. Elle n'était pas sure que quelqu'un ait prit la peine de le prévenir de son réveil mais il devait bien dormir dans le coin, il avait besoin de sommeil comme tout le monde. S'il n'était pas au courant, elle lui ferait la surprise.

Au début, elle patientait simplement en lisant, sur son lit. Il était tôt et la nouvelle mission de Draco –dont elle ignorait tout, le passionnait, et il restait souvent tard le soir dans son bureau ou quel que soit l'endroit où il travaillait.

A 23 heures, toujours seule, Hermione avait fini de relire tous les chapitres sur les mandragores qu'elle avait, elle aurait besoin de nouveaux livres. Peut-être que Draco saurait où chercher ?

A minuit, elle ne s'inquiétait pas du tout en rangeant tranquillement sa chambre.

A minuit deux, il n'y avait plus rien à ranger, elle remarqua que la salle de bain avait bien besoin d'un petit nettoyage.

A une heure pile, elle replia ses habits, refit son lit, rangea ses livres par ordre alphabétique et reprit sa liste de chose à faire.

A deux heures, elle l'admit, elle n'avait plus rien à faire. Rien à faire qu'attendre.

Elle fit tout ce qu'elle put pour éviter de penser à ce que Draco pouvait être en train de faire.

Vraiment tout.

Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, Draco n'était pas là, il était ailleurs, auprès de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais après tout, il ne lui devait rien. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'endormir ensemble, ni parce qu'elle était incapable de fermer l'œil sans lui, qu'il devait renoncer à ses aventures.

Elle n'était rien pour lui. Rien que la femme qui l'attendait chaque soir, qui dépendait de lui pour dormir, qui se sentait en sécurité juste parce qu'il était là.

Elle n'était rien pour lui mais il était presque tout pour elle.

.

.

.

Déprimée mais déterminée à ne pas se laisser aller à la déprime, elle éteint les lumières et se coucha. C'était la première fois en trois mois qu'elle dormait seule, la première fois en trois mois qu'elle était complètement consciente alors qu'elle allait se coucher. C'est vrai, elle était enfin elle-même, elle n'avait plus vraiment besoin de lui. Elle était guérie, elle pouvait dormir seule. Après tout, ça faisait 3 mois qu'elle dormait normalement, une nuit sans dormir ne la tuerait pas…

Retrouvant rapidement sa routine habituelle pour dompter la nuit et ses pensées, Hermione récita dans sa tête les fables d'Esope, bloquant tout mouvement de son cœur, ralentissant son rythme cardiaque, elle se plongea dans cet état de demi-conscience qui lui avait permis de tenir toute ses années. Les fables l'aidait à entrer en méditation, cela lui permettait de reposer son corps et son esprit un minimum, assez pour fonctionner la journée suivante. Assez pour rester éveillée.

Elle avait un nouveau cauchemar à oublier : la trahison involontaire de l'homme qui avait su se rendre indispensable.

.

Comme tout ce qui avait été dur durant toutes ces années, elle força cette nouvelle cicatrice de son cœur à se cacher avec les autres, derrière les fables d'Esope. Car derrière son arrogance, elle le savait, elle était lâche. Et ce n'était surement pas ce soir qu'elle affronterait ses démons.

En tout cas, pas volontairement car son corps, ce traître, habitué à un cycle devenu régulier, finit par la plonger dans le sommeil et c'est un nouveau cauchemar qui la fit se redresser dans son lit, haletante et en sueur. Sous ses yeux, la réalité et le rêve se mélangeaient encore et les cadavres fumant semblaient dormir sur le plancher de sa chambre. Elle était presque sûre que le hurlement qu'elle entendait encore ne venait pas vraiment de la chambre d'à côté.

Elle cligna des yeux en tentant de se résonner, de ne pas crier pour respecter le sommeil des autres, de reprendre le dessus.

Elle avait déjà fait ça avant, lutter contre les souvenirs, les mauvais rêves. Elle pouvait se lever et passer une nouvelle journée comme si de rien n'était. Comme si jamais elle n'avait vu les 34 membres de son escadrons mourir sous ses yeux, ni cette gamine de 8 ans prendre une balle dans l'œil, ni...

Mais elle avait vu tout ça.

Elle alla prendre une douche brûlante pour sortir de son rêve puis s'habilla.

Ce n'est qu'en s'assoyant à la table de la cuisine qu'elle remarqua qu'il n'était que quatre heures trente du matin.

Comprenant que personne ne se lèverait avant un moment, elle faillit pleurer de lassitude.

Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et pendant un moment, elle faillit abandonner là sa bataille contre elle-même et s'effondrer, pleurer jusqu'à s'assécher. Elle n'avait plus envie d'être seule.

Mais non, Draco Malfoy ne serait pas la raison qui la ferait replonger dans ces horreurs.

Elle se leva et se mit au travail.

.

* * *

.

C'est l'odeur de pain chaud qui réveilla Harry.

Il rejoint la cuisine en tanguant encore de sommeil et s'assis un peu brutalement à table –pour éviter une chute, certes.

.

Le pain était bien chaud devant lui, de même qu'il y avait une théière fumante à table.

Sa fiancée, Ginny, semblait manger de bon appétit du bon pain beurré qu'elle alternait avec ce qui ressemblait à du chocolat chaud crémeux.

.

Luna mangeait son poids en croissant en reprenant cette étrange habitude française de tremper son pain dans son thé avant de le mordre et de s'en mettre partout.

.

Blaise dégustait le pain frais maison comme quelqu'un qui n'en avait jamais mangé de sa vie –ce qui était le cas, raconta-t-il plus tard. Tout en trempant ses tartines dans du café fraîchement moulu.

.

Il y avait des centaines de cookies dans l'armoire et deux tourtes pour ce midi sous une cloche en verre. La cuisine brillait comme un sous neuf –à part la table qui semblait avoir subi un bombardement aérien, et la vaisselle se faisait seule dans l'évier.

.

Bref, quelqu'un avait fait la cuisine.

.

.

Ce jour-là, aucun sorcier ne vit Hermione.

Lorsqu'elle rentra durant la nuit, à minuit passé, elle boitait. Son corps demandait grâce et réclamait à grands cris son lit.

Elle s'écroula sur le matelas froid, tira le drap sur elle et ferma les yeux. Et elle s'endormit aussitôt.

.

Elle avait été trouvé son capitaine au saut du lit –littéralement, elle avait transplané dans sa chambre, pour demander à reprendre l'entrainement physique. Après 3 mois sans servir, elle avait besoin de s'entraîner et de s'entraîner dur. Seul un militaire très très énervé pouvait faire preuve d'autant de sadisme.

Il avait accepté et elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour résister à l'envie d'aller au champ de mandragore seule, puisqu'elle l'avait promis à Harry.

Elle avait frappé et avait été frappée par tout ce que la caserne comptait d'homme en service en espérant que la fatigue physique suffirait à la faire dormir et qu'un tel traumatisme signalerait à son corps que les vacances étaient finies.

Mais cette nuit encore, Esope dut intervenir. Et elle se retrouva à nouveau assise dans son lit, en sueur et hébétée, après un cauchemar particulièrement coloré et réaliste. Il était à nouveau quatre heure trente et elle était dans sa chambre, retenant un cri. Enfin, au moins, elle avait dormi quatre heures.

.

Elle avait l'impression que c'était pire qu'avant. Les cauchemars semblaient pire que la réalité l'avait elle-même été, à l'époque où elle était sur le terrain. S'y ajoutait les cadavres de citoyens sorciers et les batailles qu'elle avait dû mener dans le monde de Poudlard. C'est pourquoi il semblait chaque matin plus dur de se relever et de continuer.

Ça ne faisait que deux nuits que Draco ne donnait plus signe de vie et si elle n'avait pas été aussi emmêlée dans ses rêves chaotiques, elle se serait surement inquiétée. Peut-être même qu'elle aurait cherché après lui si sa fierté n'était pas aussi blessé.

Mais il était cinq heures et il fallait qu'elle s'occupe jusqu'à une heure correcte pour rejoindre la base. Elle rejoint la cuisine.

.

C'est encore l'odeur de pain chaud qui réveilla Harry ce matin-là. Et aussi les 7 matins suivants.

On était lundi et ça faisait huit longs jours qu'Hermione n'était pas venue le supplier d'aller au champ de mandragore. Elle avait promis de ne pas y aller seule et il lui faisait confiance pour respecter sa parole. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour Draco et ça faisait autant de jours que celui-ci passait ses jours et ses nuits à aider au deuxième QG pour enquêter en sous-marin.

C'était lui qui était venu demander ! A peine une heure après qu'ils soient rentrés de la grotte de Parkinson avec Hermione, Harry s'était rappelé que le blond était au deuxième QG depuis l'attaque magique d'Hermione. Quand il avait été clair qu'Hermione ne se réveillerait pas après quelques heures, il avait demandé à s'éloigner quelques temps et Harry avait accepté.

Il avait compris, sur le coup. Le blond se sentait coupable, alors il voulait s'éloigner d'Hermione. Harry le savait, il avait juste oublié, et par la suite, il n'avait rien dit. Après tout, la jeune fille pouvait bien se passer de lui quelques temps, non ? Et au moins, ça la gardait éloignée du danger.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait sa meilleure amie devant lui, cernée et sur le qui-vive, il avait des remords.

Il avait bien remarqué qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés bien-sûr, et il s'était un instant demandé ce qui était la cause du départ précipité du jeune serpentard. Mais bon, à chacun ses problèmes !

.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup vu Hermione depuis huit jours et il avait fini par se demander si elle n'était pas passée au-dessus de sa promesse.

Et lui avait promis d'y aller tous les soirs, il faudrait bien qu'il honore sa promesse à un moment ou à un autre.

A la fin de l'entrainement physique de ce jour-là, qu'il faisait toujours avec Carole, il attendit un moment qu'Hermione apparaisse pour ramener la professeure chez elle, ce qu'elle avait promis de faire le matin même. Après avoir envoyé ses autres élèves au diable, Carole s'assis pour l'attendre puis la jeune brune apparut dans un pop. Sortant aussitôt de sa cachette, le survivant interpella son amie :

\- Mione, après avoir raccompagné Carole chez elle, tu peux me retrouver ici ? Il faut qu'on parle.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et prenant le bras de l'autre femme, transplana. Alors il s'installa par terre et attendit, tout en réfléchissant aux discutions qu'il avait eu avec les militaires le matin même –parce qu'un leader ne cesse jamais de travailler.

Quand elle réapparut juste devant lui un peu plus tard, il sursauta et faillit crier, surtout après le cours qu'il venait de subir.

\- T'es folle, j'ai faillis te tuer !

\- Ah, tu vois comme c'est énervant !

\- Tu l'as fait exprès ?!

Sans répondre, la brune fit un pas en arrière pour regarder son ami dans les yeux sans loucher et lui fit un sourire ironique qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'un certain blond.

\- Je veux qu'on aille à la grotte. On s'y retrouve dans 5 minutes, n'oublie pas les transplanages intermédiaires de protection, rappela le brun à la cicatrice.

Après cet ordre, il disparut. Hermione, après un soupir, fit de même.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le plateau montagneux, elle était à bout de force. Le transplanage d'escorte avec Carole n'était pas facile et transplaner plusieurs fois d'affilé aurait épuisé quelqu'un de moins endurant qu'elle. De fait, elle se sentait mal. Et elle trébucha dès qu'elle fit un pas.

Harry la releva aussitôt, l'air inquiet mais pas surpris. Elle avait perdu beaucoup d'endurance pendant ces 3 derniers mois. Il avait bien compris qu'elle n'était pas en forme.

Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir être au top, ses courtes nuits et ses journées intenses n'aidaient pas. Découragée, elle baissa la tête.

\- Hermione, pourquoi tu ne prends pas de potion de sommeil le soir. Cela fait plusieurs nuits que je t'entends crier.

\- Ça ne marche plus depuis la cinquième année. Et tu le sais.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Je pensais que tu avais trouvé quelque chose de plus fort qui fonctionnait puisque tu semblais assez en forme depuis ton installation au QG.

La jeune fille marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas.

\- Tu n'es pas venue ici depuis une semaine ?

\- Tu avais dit non.

\- On s'était mis d'accord pour Draco mais il a une nouvelle mission qui devrait le tenir un moment occupé. J'aurais dû te le dire, excuse-moi.

Il s'excusa à nouveau quand elle le fusilla du regard mais comme il le pensait, sa faiblesse passagère fit qu'elle ne s'énerva pas contre lui. Il prit note de lui annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles durant ses moments de faiblesse. Mais évidemment, il savait que ça lui retomberait dessus. Elle se vengerait plus tard. Une femme aussi intelligente qu'Hermione savait profiter de toutes les ouvertures.

Ce qu'il constata quelques minutes plus tard.

.

Quand la jeune fille se sentit mieux, ils purent faire le tour de la grotte et rejoindre les pieds de mandragore qu'ils avaient trouvés plusieurs jours plus tôt. La magie semblait bourdonner autour d'eux, presque trop puissante pour eux. Harry sentait ses pieds et le bout de ses doigts piquer, son cœur battait fort et pour la première fois depuis une semaine, les couleurs reprenaient vie autour de lui. Il avait oublié, oublié comme la magie noire était présente et abîmait tout.

Quand apparut sous leurs yeux le petit triangle de plante rouge, ils s'arrêtèrent, stupéfaits.

La première mandragore qu'ils avaient trouvé s'était bien développée et les quelques petites pousses qui l'entouraient formaient comme une flèche, et elle avait l'air d'aller dans une direction précise. Suivant cette ligne, ils découvrirent l'autre mandragore qui elle aussi s'était développée. Plusieurs plantes poussaient, grandissaient.

\- Mon Dieu Harry ! Elles essaient de se rejoindre !

\- J'ai remarqué, merci.

Après un instant, la brune remarqua que son ami cherchait quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? Tu as perdu tes lunettes ?

\- Hilarant, non. Tu te souviens de l'œuf qu'on a trouvé au-dessus de la mandragore la première fois ?

La jeune fille se mordilla la lèvre.

\- J'avais oublié.

\- Où est-il ?

Après ça, ils passèrent un moment à chercher. Ecartant avec douceur les feuilles des mandragores pour regarder entre les racines.

C'est Hermione qui découvrit les restes de coquille.

Puis ils suivirent les bouts jusqu'à une trace noire, surement l'endroit où était sorti l'animal et qui avait humidifié le sol sec.

.

Ils allaient continuer leurs recherches quand Harry remarqua :

\- Tu sens ?

\- Quoi ?

\- La magie, on dirait qu'elle est… bizarre.

Ils suivirent le flux jusqu'à une pierre. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil angoissé à son amie, Harry souleva le caillou sous lequel se cachait un petit tas sombre. Au début, les deux sorciers crurent voir un autre œuf noir avant de remarquer que l'œuf semblait battre, comme un petit cœur chaud.

Puis, du blanc émergea du noir et ils virent un œil, puis un autre. Et tout à coup, l'animal s'ébroua et s'éleva.

D'une couleur plus foncée que le noir, la bête ressemblait plus à un amas de plumes qu'à un véritable être vivant et semblait en apesanteur. Deux yeux immenses accrochés à une petite boule.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Chuchota le jeune homme.

\- Aucune idée.

La créature sembla pencher la tête, ou plutôt, sembla pencher les yeux.

\- Est-ce que… Tu nous comprends ?

Les yeux firent un bref aller-retour entre les deux humains avant de baisser le regard vers le sol à quelques centimètres de là. Il sembla s'étirer et le mouvement fit s'écarter les plumes, dévoilant deux petites ailes qui battaient à toute vitesse, permettant à l'animal de rester en vol. Le mouvement lui fit aussi perdre plusieurs dizaine de centimètre d'altitude, l'entraînant au niveau de hanches des deux sorciers et il lui fallut plusieurs longues secondes de battage intensif de ses minuscules ailes pour retrouver sa position précédente.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? On dirait un… Blop. Hermione releva un sourcil devant la comparaison.

\- Et qu'est exactement un blop, L'élu ?

\- Un blop, c'est ça ! Quelque chose qui n'existe que pour nous et que nous sommes les seuls à connaître. C'est pour des moments comme ça que j'aime être un sorcier.

\- Harry, tu peux cesser d'être cool deux minutes, s'il te plait ? Ce n'est pas juste quelque chose qu'on ne connait pas, là, c'est autre chose. Qui a été créé avec de la magie corrompue lors d'un genre de suicide magique sur une terre blindée de magie sauvage et de mandragores plus précieuses que l'or.

\- Oui ben, qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi. Ca a choisi d'être là, je ne vais pas l'en chasser. Que ça y reste !

Puis le garçon se détourna pour retourner à la contemplation des plantes.

Hermione resta un instant troublé mais plissa des yeux vers le blop –à défaut d'un autre nom, celui-ci conviendrait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une espèce à laquelle le relier.

\- De quoi tu te nourris, petit machin ?

Elle n'obtint évidemment pas de réponse.

Inquiète, la jeune fille se leva et alla arracher un petit bout de feuille de ses plantes chéries pour le tendre au blop, l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Celui-ci s'approcha, il frôla la feuille avec ce qui devait être son nez, sembla hésiter un instant puis s'éloigna, sauvant ainsi sa vie.

Harry qui avait observé le manège de sa meilleure amie la regardait maintenant d'un air un peu horrifié.

\- Tu l'aurais vraiment tué s'il s'était nourris de ta précieuse plante ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Ça pourrait être un démon ou un djinn bébé. Qui sait de quoi c'est capable ou ce que ça mange. Les choses dangereuses sont souvent plus faciles à tuer quand elles sont petites.

\- Tu fais référence à quoi là ?

\- Rien, rien.

Mais Harry remarqua bien ses yeux voilés et son regard fuyant. Cependant cela ne dura pas.

\- Harry, puisque Malfoy ne reviendra pas avant un moment et qu'on a un squatteur, je pense qu'il faut que tu lèves ton interdiction. Je suis tout à fait capable de venir seule. Je n'ai plus besoin d'un chaperon puisque maintenant, j'ai un colocataire.

\- Un colocataire ? Je ne vois personne.

\- Ce n'est pas une personne, c'est un blop !

\- Un… Harry avait du mal à y croire. Tu étais à deux doigts de l'éliminer y'a pas trois minutes !

\- Oui mais j'ai changé d'avis : s'il ne mange pas de mandragore, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le dresser. Et pour limiter les déplacements, je pourrais installer une tente ici. Pour faire des potions et garder des outils…

\- Je ne veux pas que tu vives seule ici.

\- Mais je ne veux pas non plus, d'ailleurs, Malfoy m'accompagnera !

\- Mais il…

\- Dès qu'il rentrera de mission. Après tout, tu lui as confié une tâche importante, il ne faut pas le distraire, mais on avait un accord. C'était lui ou personne d'autre et ça tombe bien, maintenant, il y a même un blop pour garder le champ quand je ne serais pas là ! Quelle chance ! Donc je choisi « personne d'autre » en attendant que Draco soit disponible. Heureusement que tu es là Harry, tu lui diras de me rejoindre quand il rentrera de mission.  
Rentrons, d'ailleurs, que je puisse aller faire des courses.

Elle avait enchainé les remarques, l'empêchant de l'interrompre et n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Un peu sonné, Harry eut quand même la présence d'esprit de demander :

\- Ca ira le transplanage ?

\- Oh oui, t'inquiète, la colère et les mandragores m'ont tout à fait remis sur pieds. A tout à l'heure !

Harry resta un peu seul au milieu des plantes. Lui aussi se sentait mieux. Mais aussi plus mal : il avait voulu piéger son amie pour l'obliger à attendre le retour de Draco avant de s'occuper des plantes mais il avait eu tords. L'endroit lui faisait du bien. Avoir un objectif lui faisait du bien. Et au final, Hermione s'était également servi de cette raison pour s'auto-autoriser à s'occuper des plantes seule, ce qu'elle souhaitait depuis le début. Elle avait utilisé sa propre stratégie pour faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Au final, il devait bien admettre que ça n'était pas très dangereux mais il en avait un peu marre que tout le monde n'en fasse qu'à sa tête ! Il était le chef quand même !

D'ailleurs dès que Draco rentrerait, il l'engueulerait et lui ordonnerait de faire du jardinage avec Hermione. Non mais.

.

* * *

 _Et voilà !_

 _Hermione revient en scène mes amies, et elle reprend l'entrainement pour devenir une vraie badass._


	11. Chapter 9 : Les Docks

Lalala, paquerettes et chocolat. Bonjour, bonjour ! Qui a dit qu'il fallait poster toutes les semaines ? Je ne vous entends pas, lalala.

Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question : on revient un peu dans le temps. Pas de beaucoup, juste quelques semaines, mais je sentais que ça avait besoin d'être précisé donc :

 _QG de l'Ordre, bureau d'Harry Potter, jour 45 du sors de Liage :_

\- C'est juste pour quelques jours pour l'instant, Draco. Tu as déjà travaillé avec eux. Simplement cette fois, je ne te demande pas de donner un coup de main, je te demande de prendre en main l'opération. Ginny m'a demandé de te donner un vrai rôle et d'arrêter de te tenir à l'écart et elle a raison -elle a dit que tu lui donnais le tournis à tourner en rond dans le salon. Tu n'es pas malade, tu peux être utile. Ta seule contrainte est de pouvoir rentrer ici en catastrophe.

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez avant de souffler.

\- Tu ne m'as pas simplifié la tâche. C'est quoi cette histoire de dispute avec Smith ? Moi aussi, il m'insupporte, mais on sait tous qu'il n'a presque aucun pouvoir, tu aurais dû l'ignorer.

Il aurait pu. Mais il avait envie de taper sur quelqu'un ce jour-là. Probablement trop de journées passées enfermé.

\- Franchement Draco, j'ai dû présenter des excuses de la part de tous les sorciers à ce type. C'était n'importe quoi, heureusement qu'il n'a pas demandé de témoin.

Le blond haussa les épaules. Le capitaine Smith, premier moldu à pénétrer en territoire sorcier, s'était finalement révélé être un con. Il servait de point de comparaison à l'ensemble de monde magique et avait donc aidé à donner une image exemplaire de tous les autres moldus qui avaient passé la barrière. Un mal pour un bien. Même s'il était insupportable, Harry mettait toujours un point d'honneur à l'introduire en premier lors des rendez-vous avec les sorciers. Après ça, ils étaient toujours ravis de travailler avec les hommes de terrain… Draco savait reconnaître un leader malin quand il en voyait un, alors il s'excusa auprès de Potter.

\- Bon, c'est pas grave, ça peut arriver à n'importe qui. Ça m'a permis de déceler un problème plus grave : le racisme. Ça se passait tellement bien que j'en ai oublié la bêtise humaine. Il faut qu'on montre que les généraux sorciers font des efforts d'acceptation envers les moldus. Tu es respecté, Draco, même si pas adulé. Ton arrogance est connue de tous alors si toi, tu coopères avec les moldus, ça montrera le chemin aux autres et on arrivera peut-être enfin à créer un groupe harmonieux. Pour l'instant, c'est eux-les-moldus et nous-les-sorciers, j'ai besoin que ça soit nous-tous contre les Mangemorts. Plus de séparation. J'ai besoin de toi pour ça, pour être mon représentant auprès des sorciers. Travaille en équipe, fais preuve d'ouverture, partage des secrets, je te fais confiance. En bref, fais-toi des amis. Tu vas voir, je t'ai choisi un bon partenaire.

...

.

Alors il était parti. Pendant la journée, il travaillait avec un petit nouveau du nom de Dom Smith. Il était moldu et militaire et maintenant que Draco comprenait enfin l'armée après avoir fréquenté ces hommes pendant plusieurs mois, il comprenait bien que l'homme était un haut gradé habitué à un certain respect des autres. Le serpentard connaissait bien un autre gradé, qui s'appelait aussi Smith, quel coïncidence, et auquel il avait mis un poing dans la figure quelques jours auparavant. Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Grâce à Merlin, Dieu et tous les autres, ce Smith-là était charmant, posait des questions intelligentes et était ravi de collaborer et de découvrir ce nouveau monde. Enfin un moldu intéressant !

Au début, ils devaient juste passer du temps ensemble, soi-disant pour former Draco au management d'équipe moldue. Draco avait bien tenté de limiter son venin et d'éviter de faire des blagues (c'est le conseil que lui avait donné Blaise : « Evite les blagues, ton humour est décapant, dans les deux sens du terme ») mais après 4 heures à suivre Dom partout, Draco avait compris que l'autre homme pouvait supporter son humour vache et avait commencé à répondre à certaines remarques et ils avaient fini la journée accoudés au bar de la cuisine à se raconter leurs aventures avec les femmes : « non, mais je te jure, elle avait des seins comme ça… ». Ils étaient aussitôt devenus amis.

L'entrepôt qui accueillait le nouveau QG de l'Ordre se situait sur les anciens docks de la Tamise. C'était un territoire plutôt désolé, puisque le commerce par bateau avait beaucoup diminué ces dernières décennies tandis que les sorciers avaient cessé d'avoir leur propre industrie pour se fournir chez les moldus. Des centaines d'entrepôts de stockage des années 20 étaient maintenant à l'abandon ou squattés et plus personne n'y mettait jamais les pieds, encore moins les bourgeois et aristocrates sorciers qui formaient les hauts rangs des mangemorts. L'idée était maligne et venait de Blaise, seul sorcier encore assez sauvage et indépendant pour oser se promener seul dans le Londres sorcier –il avait besoin de l'air et de la solitude. En passant par les rues les plus calmes pour éviter d'être repéré et vendu aux mages noirs, il était tombé sur les anciens docks et en avait aussitôt adoré l'espace et l'aspect vieillot. Les entrepôts alors n'étaient pas d'immenses espaces vide, ils servaient aussi de marché et de plaque tournante aux marchandises. Ils étaient richement décorés, colorés, et saturé de magie étrange, probablement arrivée là par bateau avec d'autres biens issus d'échanges avec des villes sorcières lointaines. De plus, ils étaient en parfait état. Après les avoir abandonné, leurs propriétaires les avaient aussitôt oublié et, le monde magique pratiquant transplanages et autres passages magiques, personne n'allait jamais sur les rives nord de la Tamise sorcière.

Aussitôt trouvé, aussitôt emménagé. Le lieu servait de terrain d'entraînement physique aux sorciers et d'habitation aux équipes mixtes. Près de 400 personnes logeraient bientôt dans les immenses bâtisses, moldus comme sorciers, soldats comme civiles. L'entente était cruciale.

Alors Dom et Draco traversaient ces grands espaces en parlant fort, montrant leur complicité, riant et se bousculant et le reste du temps, ils bossaient car c'était à eux que revenait la direction de ce nouvel endroit, ils avaient carte blanche afin de proposer un nouveau mode de fonctionnement, de vie entre les sorciers et les moldus.

Ils montaient les équipes, géraient la logistique, l'approvisionnement, les entrainements, planifiaient les réunions et lançaient les études.

Et la nuit, Draco rentrait auprès d'Hermione.

,

Pendant le long mois de rémission d'Hermione, il partagea tout son temps entre Dom et Hermione mais, par la magie Malfoy, il réussit à se trouver une petite-amie. Parlons franchement, c'était plus pour le sexe que pour la relation mais ça lui suffisait largement.

La jeune femme vivait chez ses parents dans le monde moldu et était sang-mélé. Elle travaillait avec l'Ordre et il la rencontra alors qu'il attendait Dom au passage vers le monde sorcier. Par magie, ils s'étaient retrouvés quelques minutes plus tard dans une chambre vide à s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Draco avait à peine dégrafé un mignon soutien-gorge bleu (les moldus étaient vraiment meilleurs en lingerie) que son biper, jeté au sol plus loin se mit à faire ce son strident qui faisait grincer des dents le blond. _Biip Biip Bip-Bip-Bip Biip Biip..._

Soupirant, il se détacha de la jeune femme. Ils avaient à peine échangé deux phrases avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre : elle savait déjà qui il était et elle avait clairement dit qu'elle n'était pas là pour discuter.

Essoufflée, la blonde -en ce moment, il préférait les blondes- mit un peu de distance entre eux, regardant autour d'elle pour trouver l'origine de l'alarme.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- C'est moi, grogna le bond. Je dois y aller.

\- Oh.

Pendant quelques instants, aucun des deux ne bougea puis Draco soupira à nouveau et se leva.

\- Désolée, je dois vraiment y aller.

Elle baissa les yeux vers son entrejambe où son pantalon moulait particulièrement bien une érection.

\- Vraiment ?

Il répondit à son sourire. Mais vraiment.

Ça aurait pu être pire, ils auraient pu être interrompu plus tard, après la disparition des vêtements, le début de l'action, ça aurait été vraiment gênant. Il lui suffit de se demander pourquoi son biper sonnait pour qu'il reprenne aussitôt le contrôle. Hermione devait être en danger et Hermione en danger, ça ne le fait vraiment pas bander.

Se levant, il attrapa sa chemise qu'il enfila, puis sa veste. Hermione, Hermione, pourvu qu'Hermione aille bien !

Alors qu'il passait la porte, il jeta un regard derrière lui. Sa partenaire du moment avait enfilé sa veste sur sa poitrine nue et releva la tête au même moment. Son regard était voilé et humide, mais elle lui sourit.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Valérienne Babbling.

\- A bientôt, Valérienne.

Puis il transplana.

Hermione faisait une crise ce jour-là. Apparemment, elle avait décodé un vieux texte avec Luna qui parlait d'étoile ou de constellation… Quelque chose ayant à voir avec la divination par les astres. Et un dieu quelconque tuait la constellation du Dragon… Bref, elle avait cru Draco mort, Luna n'avait pas compris, elle en avait rajouté une couche et Hermione avait pété les plombs. En voyant Draco, elle se calma un peu mais elle refusa de le lâcher de toute la journée, ce qui bien sûr l'empêcha de conclure avec Valérienne et de travailler…

.

A part un ou deux moments difficiles, surtout au début, Hermione vivait plutôt bien les absences de Draco. Si bien que lui, passait de plus en plus de temps avec Dom ou Valérienne et beaucoup moins au QG. Il voyait la jeune blonde chez elle ou au Clapier, surnom de la seconde maison de l'Ordre où les chambres minuscules tranchaient avec l'espace du nouveau centre, sur les Docks.

Il n'avait pas raconté à Dom ce qu'il vivait avec Hermione, mais il lui avait parlé de sa mère. Et Dom avait parlé de sa sœur, de ses petits frères… Et leur amitié avait commencé à inspirer les autres : bientôt tous les membres de l'Ordre et de l'armée moldue détachée seraient installés et les chambres individuelles devenaient des dortoirs communs mais, inspirés par leurs supérieurs, les hommes et femmes de l'Ordre demandaient des chambrées mixtes sorciers/moldus et des entraînements en communs. Draco et Dom étaient submergés de travail à cause de tout ce qu'il fallait transformer pour rendre la mixité possible. Ils travaillaient ensemble d'arrache-pied pour faire cohabiter magie et électricité, pour organiser les corvées par capacités et dons sans discriminer qui que ce soit. Ils faisaient respecter les règles à tous, parfois à coup de baguette, parfois à coup de poing et peu à peu, le nouveau QG, 3ème du nom, devint le premier endroit véritablement mixe du monde magique, centre d'expérimentation et de test pour une entente entre les deux mondes. Bientôt, Draco fut investi corps et âme dans le projet et il alla trouver Harry pour rester sur place une nuit ou deux par semaine. Il avait enfin l'impression d'appartenir à un groupe.

L'Ordre et Harry lui avait donné l'occasion de racheter son honneur, mais les soldats, de l'Ordre comme de l'armée moldue, lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir de la valeur, d'être quelqu'un de bien. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à cette sensation mais il sentait qu'il avait trouvé sa place et il ne regrettait pas d'avoir écouté Hermione Granger, 5 ans plus tôt, lui dire qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour choisir sa voie. Enfin, leader, respecté, salué, il se sentait bien. Enfin, il se sentait presque bien.

* * *

 _Jour 86 du sors de Liage,  
QG de l'Ordre du Phénix :_

\- On va organiser la première soirée aux Docks. On a prévu depuis quelques jours d'organiser quelque chose de grand avec Dom dès qu'on aurait quelque chose à fêter et là, deux équipes sont revenues ce matin avec une dizaine de mange-merde (les moldus jurent tellement ! Leurs gros mots sont terriblement contagieux). Du menu fretin mais ça se fête quand même. Ensuite, il y a l'inspection avec l'Etat-Major et, je sais que tu seras là Harry, mais je préfère rester sur les lieux plusieurs jours avant et après, pour préparer les hommes. Il faut que ça marche !

Harry était penché derrière son bureau, la tête et le torse dans un placard, seuls sont derrière et ses jambes dépassaient de la porte, parfois un papier volait depuis l'intérieur du placard jusqu'au bureau et le blond était presque sûr que le meuble était ensorcelé –ou qu'Harry était un contorsionniste accompli pour caser une telle quantité de son corps dans un si petit espace.

\- De quelle incision t'emballes en toi ?

\- Hein ?

La voix de l'élu semblait résonner, amplifiant le son et rendant la phrase presque incompréhensible. S'en rendant compte, Harry se releva et passa la tête derrière la porte du placard. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas plus décoiffés que d'habitude mais les toiles d'araignées qui le couvraient lui donnait l'air encore plus ahuri.

\- De quelle inspection tu parles, Malfoy ? Répéta-t-il.

\- Celle des généraux ! C'est toi qui as proposé à Dower de continuer la collaboration après la victoire sur V. et il t'a pris au mot. Dom et moi travaillons comme des esclaves pour montrer qu'on peut vivre ensemble et toi, tu vas même pas te pointer lors de la visite pour montrer que tu me soutiens ? De quoi je vais avoir l'air moi ? Je peux pas tenir le projet tout seul !

\- Wow, wow, Malfoy, du calme ! Massant ses tempes, Harry fit tourner les pages de son agenda mental pour trouver de quoi parlait le blond. Tu parles comme un soldat, en plus. Je suis pas ton général, tu sais ?

Fronçant les sourcils, le serpentard dévisagea le brun. Il passait tant de temps avec les soldats moldus qu'il avait fini par accepter inconsciemment des notions de hiérarchie. Il avait combattu avec Potter pendant 5 ans sans jamais le considérer comme un chef et en à peine 4 mois avec des moldus, il se mettait à lui demander des permissions et lui demander de le soutenir ? Mais Dom lui avait fait comprendre l'intérêt d'une hiérarchie claire. Si plusieurs personnes prennent des décisions, les autres ne savent plus qui suivre et pendant une bataille où une simple indécision d'une seconde peut changer le cours d'une vie. Une ligne de conduite et des ordres précis venant d'une seule source permettait l'ordre et la discipline, qui elles, permettaient aussi de gagner plus de bataille. C'est ce qu'il pensait aujourd'hui mais à quel moment avait-il cessé de penser qu'il était supérieur aux autres ? Depuis quand pensait-il au groupe et plus à lui-même ? Pendant quelques secondes, son ancien lui se rebella, un sursaut de fierté, mais il l'écrasa sans pitié : sa nouvelle diligence lui avait sauvé plusieurs fois la vie lors des patrouilles et aujourd'hui, il avait gagné de respect d'hommes et de femmes honorables. Il n'avait plus besoin de prouver qu'il valait quelque chose. Mais c'est vrai que l'Ordre n'était pas sous loi martiale. Il pouvait partir quand ça lui chantait, même s'il ne ferait jamais ça, et il pouvait aussi discuter avec Potter, voire s'engueuler avec lui, car Harry refusait d'être le chef. Pour la première fois, il vit la faille monstrueuse de l'Ordre du Phénix : tout ne fonctionnait que sur le bon esprit de ses membres. Tous devaient coopérer et discuter tout, en permanence, afin de permettre à l'ensemble de fonctionner. Ça fonctionnait à 10 ou 15, même à 30, mais il fallait un chef. Seul le respect et la légende de Potter avait fait fonctionner l'Ordre pendant ces 5 dernières années. Un nouveau venu malin et mal intentionné n'aurait eu qu'à propager des rumeurs fumeuses pour détruire tout le travail de Potter et ses amis en deux semaines.

Seule la chance et les quelques coups de gueule de Potter et Ginny Weasley leur avait épargné la débandade totale. Draco le voyait maintenant, et il voyait aussi que le problème s'était résolu de lui-même. En exigent d'inclure Harry dans toutes les réunions d'Etat-Major, Hermione avait réussi le tour de force d'imposer Harry Potter comme général de l'Ordre du Phénix sans que lui-même ne s'en rende compte. Et la diversité des équipes avaient peu à peu contaminé les sorciers avec les idées de hiérarchie et d'organisation des militaires moldus. Est-ce que Granger avait pensé à tout ça quand elle avait négocié la première fois seule avec les moldus ? C'était impossible qu'elle connaisse la situation précaire de l'Ordre à ce moment-là, même Draco ne venait de réaliser l'énorme danger de la situation que 4 mois après qu'elle l'ait résolue.

Merlin mais qu'est-ce que cette fille avait dans le crâne ? Elle n'était pas aussi brillante à Poudlard, si ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Draco ?

Se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, le blond fusilla son vis-à-vis du regard, mais celui-ci lui renvoya juste un sourire goguenard.

\- Tu marmonnes sur Hermione, maintenant ? Ça va vraiment plus dans ta petite tête, mon petit Malfoy.

Sans répondre, le petit Malfoy quitta sa posture rigide –mais Merlin, bientôt il allait se mettre à saluer Potter s'il continuait comme ça- et alla s'asseoir dans un des deux fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau. Plutôt que de s'installer de l'autre côté, Harry s'assit sur le second fauteuil qu'il tourna vers lui.

\- Dis-moi tout, Draco. A part vos projets pour les Docks, tu ne m'as rien raconté depuis un moment. Qu'est-ce que tu vois que je ne vois pas ?

\- Je… Ce n'est pas important. Plus maintenant. Je veux passer du temps là-bas, pas juste y rester la journée. En passant mes soirées et mes nuits ici, je perds des moments importants avec des gens que je respecte et admire.

\- Je comprends.

\- Ici, j'étouffe. Ça fait trop longtemps que je subis cette maison et même si c'est la mienne, je ne peux plus voir ses murs sans avoir envie de m'enfuir. Je veux simplement… passer une semaine ou deux là-bas.

\- D'accord.

\- Je rentrerai une fois par jour si tu veux, pour voir Hermione mais je crois qu'on a tous les deux besoin d'espace en ce moment. Elle aussi, elle doit en avoir marre de m… Attends, comment ça « d'accord » ?

\- J'ai dit d'accord. Je comprends, tu as raison. Hermione a bien réagit à ton départ la dernière fois, et elle va vraiment mieux maintenant, à part ses moments où elle freeze et quelques caprices. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu sois pris au piège aussi. En plus, tu me donnes une super réputation auprès des généraux, ils adorent ton acharnement !

\- Tu es d'accord ? D'accord-d'accord ?

\- Oui, oui. D'accord-d'accord. Tu pourras déménager demain ou après-demain. Voyant que le blond avait besoin de plus d'encouragement, Harry continua : Draco, va aux Docks, Hermione va bien.

.

* * *

.

Hermione _allait_ bien. Elle allait bien depuis plusieurs semaines et lui en fait, il allait mal. Elle prenait de plus en plus ses distances avec lui, alors qu'elle n'était, techniquement, même pas guérie ! La nuit, elle restait près de lui, toujours en contact, parfois juste une main sur son bras, parfois la tête sur son torse. Ça le rassurait terriblement. Il se sentait à la fois mal de dépendre de ce contact, à la fois bien de savoir qu'elle allait bien. Il avait fini par se psychanalyser et avait déduit qu'il dormait bien avec Granger –même quand elle était malade- parce qu'elle lui donnait l'impression d'avoir réussi à protéger quelqu'un. Elle avait beau être terrifiante au combat (comme parfois dans la vraie vie, avec son imitation imbattable de Minerva McGonagal), elle restait menue par rapport à lui, elle gardait un petit côté vulnérable. C'est ce qui l'énervait quand elle était réveillée : elle attisait ses instincts protecteurs, tout en prouvant en permanence qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de la protection de qui que ce soit. Ça mettait son côté macho sur le qui-vive. Mais la nuit, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être utile à quelqu'un qui compte pour lui. Paradoxalement, il se sentait aussi plus en sécurité auprès d'elle, puisqu'elle était la personne qui l'intimidait le plus au QG, il savait qu'elle pouvait se sacrifier pour lui s'il le fallait, pas seulement parce qu'un sors l'y contraignait (même si techniquement, c'était le cas), mais aussi parce qu'elle était comme ça, la Granger. En plus, sa proximité déclenchait chez lui de tels conflits internes, de telles émotions refoulées, qu'il oubliait tous ses autres problèmes. En fait, à l'issu de sa psychanalyse personnelle, il avait conclu qu'il était dans la merde et qu'il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose de vraiment stupide pour penser à autre chose : comme coucher avec la petite traductrice, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et elle avait l'avantage d'être toujours disponible, vu qu'elle gérait son temps comme elle l'entendait.

D'habitude, ils se retrouvaient dans une pièce vide ou un hôtel moldu mais Hermione avait fini par venir à bout de son légendaire irrespect des femmes et il se sentait maintenant coupable de la traiter ainsi. D'autant plus qu'il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide très rapidement, parce que sinon, il ferait quelque chose d'encore plus stupide et dangereux, comme embrasser Granger alors qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser ou aider Luna avec ses potions alors que les conflits internes faisaient rage en lui, risquant de rendre sa magie variable et de faire exploser même une potion stable. Il avait bien essayé de se distraire en aidant Luna avec ses recherches sur la magie ancienne, mais l'éloignement de plusieurs jours d'Hermione n'avait fait qu'empirer son état de nerf. Il passait son temps à s'inquiéter pour elle. Plus elle allait bien, plus il s'inquiétait, plus elle devenait indépendante de lui, plus il paniquait. Son temps avec elle touchait à sa fin et il avait besoin de l'accepter. Et pour l'accepter, il avait décidé d'en être l'instigateur. Ainsi, ce serait lui celui qui serait libre, celui qui n'a plus besoin de l'autre. Bref, il avait invité Valérienne aux Docks, un espace où les membres de l'Ordre vivaient, où ses amis vivaient et donc elle n'aurait plus l'impression d'être un secret honteux. Mais où Hermione ne vivait pas, et donc elle ne saurait rien de sa petite escapade et ça ne pourrait pas la blesser.

Autant dire qu'il était moyennement heureux de découvrir le petit mot de la traductrice, transmit par un moldu, et qui disait, en synthèse : que l'endroit étant plein à craquer et donc elle le retrouverait chez lui, au QG1, auquel elle avait récemment reçu l'accès illimité afin de commencer à traduire des textes pour Luna qui ne devaient pas quitter l'endroit. Il avait aussitôt transplané mais Hermione et Valérienne étaient déjà ensemble, discutant, et la griffondore, pas idiote pour un sou, avait forcément deviné qu'il avait une amante. Il se sentait mal parce qu'il savait que cela l'obligeait à lutter contre l'emprise du sors, mais il se sentait aussi bizarrement coupable, comme s'il l'avait vraiment trompée et, encore plus étrange, il se sentait presque blessé de son manque de réaction –alors qu'il avait bien vu toutes les émotions passer dans ses yeux marrons, elle n'avait rien dit, pas crier, pas arraché les cheveux de l'autre femme, rien.

Dépassé, il avait fait monter Val et avait choisi de plonger dans les sensations sensuelles plutôt que dans ses émotions conflictuelles. Alors il avait embrassé la jeune femme quand elle avait tenté de lui dire qu'elle appréciait Hermione –il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'entendre ça- et il avait gardé sa bouche occupée jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de penser à autre chose que lui.

C'est à ce moment-là que tout était parti à vau-l'eau et qu'Hermione avait failli mourir. Quand elle avait été montée à l'infirmerie, il avait pris ses cliques et ses claques et il était parti aux Docks. Sa chambrée était prête, son travail l'attendait. Au moins, ça lui donnait quelque chose auquel penser plutôt que de se morfondre sur la survie de sa meilleure amie.

.

* * *

.

.

Quand il reçut enfin le hibou de Ginny qui annonçait le réveil d'Hermione, il se senti libéré et enfin, il put se consacrer complètement aux Docks. Utilisant une technique de compartimentation très au point chez les Malfoy, il cloisonna ses pensées et dirigea toute son attention sur l'inspection à venir par les responsables de l'armée moldue et à la coopération entre les sorciers et les soldats et cessa de penser à la brune –et si il y pensait quand même, ce n'était pas volontaire de sa part : cette sorcière hantait ses pensées.

Hermione allait bien. L'inspection se passa bien, Dom et lui burent jusqu'à rire des choses les plus absurdes, puis il alla à son rendez-vous chez Harry (un rendez-vous que le brun lui avait glissé à l'oreille alors qu'il allait transplaner après l'inspection et qui ressemblait étrangement à un : « si tu te pointes pas demain matin, tu vas pleurer ta maman », mais il avait dû mal comprendre).

,

Alors, malgré sa gueule de bois, il était à 11 heures tapantes au QG. Il jeta à un coup d'œil à l'escalier, se demandant si Hermione était là, mais il avait rendez-vous avec Potter alors il toqua à la porte du bureau, une grande pièce pleine de papiers et de poussière qui représentait tout à fait l'esprit des griffondors : plein de bordel qui fait des piles mais un espace au milieu avec rien pour pouvoir s'entraîner et papoter assis en tailleurs par terre et des chaises confortables pour discuter. Les sentiments avant le boulot, c'était surement la devise officieuse des griffons.

Mais pour une fois, Harry était derrière son bureau, relisant un dossier –dans une pochette rouge, nota le blond. Il leva la tête quand Draco s'assit en face de lui et ferma le dossier, le posant sur le côté. Lors de leur dernière discussion dans ce bureau, Harry avait signalait qu'il n'était pas vraiment son général, qu'ils n'étaient pas des soldats mais, ainsi assis face à lui, soumis à son regard froid et insondable, le blond se sentait petit et respectueux. Quoi qu'en dise le jeune homme à la cicatrice, il avait la carrure d'un leader et le regard d'un chef. Quand il le voulait du moins. Car le griffondor soupira alors et se passa la main dans les cheveux, détruisant ainsi son aura de chef intransigeant et retrouvant son physique de jeune sorcier rebelle.

.

Draco reprit contenance et leva un sourcil comme une question silencieuse. Il voyait bien qu'Harry était emmerdé. Il voulait surement lui demander de re-jouer au garde chiourme mais même s'il adorait Hermione, il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait plus vivre entre ces quatre murs, il n'en pouvait plus de l'air marin, du vent et des murs beiges. Il en avait marre de sa maison, et même de discuter avec Hermione. Et surtout, il avait mauvaise conscience et honte de ne pas l'avoir revue depuis son réveil. Il avait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment honte.

La petite lueur dans les yeux de son « général » ne lui disait cependant rien qui vaille.

\- Draco, des fois, je te déteste, il y a aussi des fois ou je ne te supporte pas mais là, je te comprends.

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement. Il allait donc pouvoir rester aux Dock.

\- Ce n'est bon pour personne d'être réduit à faire quelque chose pour lequel on n'est pas fait, continuais le héros sorcier. Et tu as raison, tu dois continuer à travailler à la coopération, tu fais du bon boulot et les résultats sont là. Cependant…

Et Draco senti l'abattement l'écraser,

\- J'ai quand même besoin de toi comme garde du corps auprès d'Hermione. Je lui ai donné les coudés franches pour son projet mais elle reste isolée, seule et surtout, en manque d'entrainement. Je veux que tu ailles vivre avec elle à son champ d'amour, tu n'as qu'à juste dormir là-bas, t'entraîner un peu avec elle et passer le reste du temps avec le Major Dom Smith, et je te dispense des réunions de l'Ordre comme ça, tu as plus de temps à passer là-bas. Ça marcherait n'est-ce pas ?

Devant son regard plein d'espoir, Draco se senti un peu pris au piège. Il se doutait bien que Potter passait ses journées à faire des compromis entre les gens mais il n'avait pas envie de lui faire plaisir. Il était un serpentard, par Salazar, et jamais il ne se laisserait manipuler par un soupir fatigué et un regard plein d'espoir !

\- Je suppose que je peux faire plusieurs transplanage par jour...

Ignorant le sourire victorieux du sorcier à la cicatrice, il contre-attaqua :

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Hermione vit seule en revanche. Je pensais qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter le QG. En plus, elle n'est vraiment pas capable de se défendre elle-même pour l'instant !

Un peu dépassé par son inquiétude pour la jeune fille, Draco ne pouvait cependant pas se taire. Potter était de toute façon un inconscient notoire.

\- Disons qu'elle a trouvé quelque chose qui l'intéressait davantage. Et qu'elle est consciente de ses faiblesses.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Et c'est quoi son chant d'amour ?

\- Ma foi, tu lui poseras la question toi-même. Retrouve-la ce soir à la grotte de Parkinson, c'est là qu'elle se cache. Transplane assez loin, pour préserver l'endroit sinon Hermione te fera une crise. Ah et attends un peu, je veux lui écrire une lettre que tu lui donneras de ma part.

\- Peur d'affronter ta meilleure amie en face, Potter ?

Sans relever, Harry griffonna quelques mots sur un parchemin qui traînait et le donna à Malfoy.

\- Maintenant, vieux serpent, va travailler, c'est ton Sorcier-Général qui te l'ordonne.

Devant l'air mauvais du blond, il ajouta en riant :

\- Et oui, on m'a dit que vous m'appeliez comme ça aux Docks. Je dois dire que je me sens assez flatté !

Pour ne pas en entendre davantage, Draco transplana aussitôt. Sous les rires de son sorcier-général.

Il rejoint les hommes avec qui il passait toutes ses journées pour leurs annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle : il déménageait encore !

,

,

A 21 heures, ayant ramené Smith chez lui, Draco se téléporta près de la grotte de Pansy. Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder autour de lui que déjà, un coup violent le renversa, il se retrouva la tête dans la terre, les bras bloqués dans le dos par son attaquant qui s'était assis sur ses jambes pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Putain !

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, les cours dispensés par sa professeure d'arts martiaux préférée portant leurs fruits, il se détendit brusquement avant de tirer un grand coup en arrière. De reflexe en reflexe, sans même vraiment saisir la logique de ses attaques, il tenta de se dégager de la prise de son assaillant.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'acharnement, il finit par se rendre compte de son infériorité stratégique. Il avait beau être plus grand et plus fort, tous ses coups étaient retournés contre lui avec une constance vraiment déprimante.

Il finit par rendre les armes et tapa un coup au sol du plat de la main.

Toutefois son cerveau continuait de fonctionner et lui montra pourquoi cette scène lui semblait familière : son adversaire se battait exactement comme la professeure de combat ! Et l'humiliait sans pitié de la même manière.

Il relâcha donc tout son corps et tentant de parler malgré le coude qui l'étranglait, il parvint à dire :

\- Ordre, je suis… Ordre.

La poigne se desserra un peu puis une lumière vive l'éblouit, celle d'une lampe de poche. Dorénavant convaincu que son adversaire était en fait son allié puisqu'il utilisait des objets moldus et se battait comme eux, Draco se laissa observer.

Enfin, on le relâcha et sa baguette atterrie dans sa main. Merlin, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il ne l'avait plus !

\- Lumo…

Sa baguette lui fut arrachée des mains aussitôt.

\- T'es fou ! J'ai dit à Harry qu'on ne ferait pas de magie ici ! Chuchota une voix féminine qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Il est hors de question qu'il me renvoi, t'entends ? Jamais !

\- Hermione ?!

\- Oui ?

\- Mais t'es folle ! Pourquoi tu m'as attaqué ?

\- Ben, t'es apparu d'un coup et j'étais seule et… C'est un réflexe je crois.

\- Tu as failli me tuer !

Tout en discutant, ils s'étaient rapprochés de la grotte qui était éclairée par plusieurs lampes, le blond put tout à fait distinctement voir le sourire railleur de son amie.

Elle s'assit sur un canapé qui était apparemment neuf en soupirant et balança la tête en arrière pour s'appuyer sur le dossier, épuisée. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'être essoufflée par un si court effort, mais avec tous les objets qu'elle avait transportés jusqu'ici, elle avait déjà tout donné aujourd'hui. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de son endurance et avait été obligé d'aller puiser dans ses réserves de fourberie et de techniques pour contrer la force et la détermination de Draco lors de ce corps à corps. Il fallait qu'elle continue à s'entrainer !

Le jeune homme détaillait la pièce un peu éberlué. La grotte spartiate de Pansy s'était apparemment transformé en chambre avec salon et espace cuisine. L'entrée d'une tente sorcière dans un coin de la salle semblait s'ouvrir sur une salle de bain. Une petite table occupait le centre de la pièce. Plusieurs lampes éclairaient la pièce, probablement alimentées par cette magie moldue… L'électricité. Il y avait également un globe magique de lumière de fée. Réfléchissant rapidement, le sorcier comprit qu'Hermione avait fait en sorte de ne pas avoir à utiliser la magie ici. Ce qui s'expliquait si elle devait rester seule ici.

Quoi que, maintenant, il était là.

\- Je suis désolée Draco, tu n'es pas blessé ?

Il fit craquer les os de son cou en agitant la tête de droite à gauche pour vérifier que tout fonctionnait encore. En rajoutant des tonnes en grimace et en craquement pour l'inquiéter.

\- Non, tu m'as raté.

\- Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois.

Il rit puis alla s'affaler dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle. Par habitude et par confort, il étendit le bras derrière elle et la rapprocha de lui. Elle se blottit contre lui et eut un ricanement. Pour elle, c'était peut-être étrange maintenant qu'elle était complètement remise. Mais c'était quand même agréable. Il s'était plutôt habitué lui. Avoir sa chaleur contre lui, être proche de quelqu'un. Tout ça. Ca avait été difficile pour lui au début, tellement étrange. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix : c'était pour lui sauver la vie. Mais maintenant, il ne voulait pas perdre ça, cette proximité avec quelqu'un. C'était agréable, important. Et il n'allait pas cesser maintenant. Elle s'y ferait, tout comme il avait dû s'y faire à l'époque. Car il ne renoncerait pas.

Elle était la seule avec qui il n'avait pas à se forcer. C'était tellement naturel maintenant d'être proche d'elle physiquement. Tellement bon de partager la chaleur humaine de quelqu'un sans forcément y associer le sexe. Il ne connaissait pas ça avant l'Ordre.

Durant un moment, elle se tue. Puis :

\- Alors, ça y est, tu as vu Harry ?

\- Il m'a dit de venir dormir ici chaque nuit.

\- Oh…

\- On va avoir besoin d'un plus grand lit.

Là, elle s'écarta.

\- Tu veux… ?

\- Oh, Hermione, je t'en prie. On a dormi ensemble pendant plusieurs mois, tu vas pas jouer les pudiques maintenant.

A vrai dire, si, elle aurait bien aimé jouer les pudiques. Maintenant qu'elle était tout à fait elle-même, la présence du jeune homme la mettait mal à l'aise et elle détestait être mal à l'aise. En plus, il avait disparu pendant plusieurs jours et maintenant que le plaisir de le revoir s'était effacé, elle lui en voulait.

Mettant ses états d'âme de côté, elle se réinstalla sous son bras.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que t'as dit Harry...

\- A quel propos ?

\- Ben, de ici. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai demandé à être installée ici ?

\- Parce que tu ne pouvais plus supporter la voix de Ginny ? J'avoue tout : moi aussi, elle m'insupporte.

Cela la fit presque rire. Même si elle lui en voulait encore de l'avoir abandonné pendant plus d'une semaine, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le toucher, de l'écouter. Sa voix l'apaisait presque autant que sa chaleur contre elle.

\- Non...

Finalement, elle prit une décision :

\- il faut que je te montre sinon tu ne vas jamais me croire. Tu aimais bien les cours de potion toi, non ?

\- Mmh...

Alors qu'elle se levait et lui fourrait une lampe de poche dans les mains, elle continua

\- Tu as des bouquins de potion cachés quelque part ? Je ne suis pas sure d'en avoir besoin, j'ai sauvé tous mes cours de Poudlard sur ordinateur mais on ne sait jamais, si on pense à autre chose...

Sentant bien qu'elle ne lui parlait pas vraiment à lui mais qu'elle pensait à voix haute, il ne répondit pas et la suivit dehors.

Elle marmonna toute seule quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer :

\- Tu peux venir, je ne mords pas, p'tite tête !

Draco s'arrêta tout net pour la dévisager. Voilà, elle perdait encore la tête !

\- C'est à moi que tu parles ?!

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je parle à Blop. C'est mon nouvel ami. Regarde !

Elle sorti un petit gâteau, une de ces choses dégoûtantes qu'elle adorait manger depuis le premier jour de son envoûtement, un cheerios qu'elle appelait ça. Et sous ses yeux ébahis, un agrégat de petites plumes d'un noir opaque se frotta contre les doigts qui tenaient le cheerios et le saisit avec deux petites griffes qui devaient servir de serres à l'animal... Non. Deux yeux blancs presque jaunes se détachaient du reste du corps et se plissaient de plaisir en « mordant » dans le cheerios. C'était donc un organisme unique et pensant, avec un petit air de hibou.

\- Je te présente Blop, Draco. Blop, ça c'est Draco, tu peux lui dire bonjour !

Après avoir fait disparaître le gâteau, la petite créature tourna ses yeux vers lui et se dirigea vers son visage. Après l'avoir regardé plusieurs secondes dans les yeux, le Blop s'approcha et se frotta un instant contre son nez avant de s'envoler à tout vitesse vers Hermione et se cacher dans ses cheveux. Elle, riait aux éclats devant la tête que faisait son compagnon. La sensation était unique, c'était à la fois doux comme le Pachemina d'orient du pyjama qu'il portait enfant, et dur comme les tableaux noirs de Poudlard, mais aussi souple comme une balle en mousse, et rêche, et froid, et tiède, mais chaud aussi. C'était comme de la magie enfermée dans une petite boule de plume.

\- Tu devrais te voir ! On dirait que tu viens de croiser un Inferi déguisé en Lady Gaga !

\- Quoi ? Non, attends. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce... Ça ?

\- Ça, c'est Blop. Ce matin, on n'était pas trop pote mais depuis que j'ai ramené des Cheerios, on s'est trouvé plein de points communs !

\- Je n'en ai jamais vu avant.

\- Moi non plus, sourit Hermione. Mais une fois qu'on s'est fait à sa forme, il est très mignon. Et il ne mange pas de... Oh, je ne t'ai pas montré le plus important. Blop est le garde du corps attitré de cette petite plante, juste là.

Elle pointait le sol à un petit mètre d'eux avec sa lampe de poche. Vers un petit amas de plante un peu rouge et...

\- Quoi ! C'est... Bien ce que je pense ?

Hermione sautillait littéralement sur place.

\- Ouiiiiii, ça commence par M et ça finit par Andragore !

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu veux rester ici.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut un blanc.

\- Je suis un peu déçue. Tu n'as pas l'air très excité par ma découverte, marmonna Hermione.

Cela lui fit soulever un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait ? Durant son enfance, sa mère faisait venir un nouveau pied de mandragore chaque mois pour montrer à tous ses invités à quel point elle était riche et pouvait se permettre de collectionner des objets rares comme ces mandragores -qui pourtant ne pouvait tenir qu'un petit mois hors de leur lieu de culture et perdaient toutes leurs propriétés magiques en quelques jours.

\- Désolé Hermione, il en faut plus pour m'impression...Aïe !

Il se frotta le bras là où il avait reçu le poing de la jeune fille.

\- Ça fait mal !

\- J'espère bien. Ne dis plus un seul mot désagréable envers mes précieuses mandragores. Et si tu t'avises de dire que ce ne sont « que » des mandragores, tu dormiras sur le canapé.

Comme toujours avec Draco, en le provoquant au bon moment, on arrivait à le manipuler assez facilement pour les petites choses. Il aurait dû se douter qu'après une semaine qu'il avait passé à l'éviter, elle n'aurait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver dans le même lit que lui ! Mais il se faisait avoir à chaque fois.

\- Désolée Granger, mais ce ne sont effectivement que des mandragores, pas besoin de s'exciter à ce point.

\- Très bien, tu dors sur le canapé.

Sur ces mots, elle fit claquer ses talons et le contourna pour rentrer vers la grotte sans l'attendre. C'est là qu'il s'aperçut de son erreur.

\- Eh mais c'est ce que tu voulais depuis le début ! Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça Hermione, je ne suis pas venu ici pour dormir sur un canapé. Déjà que tu m'obliges à me taper plein de transplanage pour tes beaux yeux alors je dors dans un lit ce soir !

\- Très bien, prends le lit. JE dormirai sur le canapé.

Puis elle repartit vers la grotte aménagée en tapant des pieds et en l'abandonnant près de la petite plante rouge.

Quand il rentra dans la grotte un peu plus tard, il la vit, assise en tailleur à côté de la petite table en train de taper sur son ordinateur portable.

Il savait très bien pourquoi elle s'était énervée aussi vite et pourquoi quelques mots ne suffiraient pas à la calmer. Il avait été surpris de l'accueil chaleureux –excepté les quelques coups qu'il avait reçus- qu'elle lui avait fait. Il se voyait mal lui expliquer les raisons de son éloignement mais elle n'allait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement apparemment.

\- Hermione, il faut qu'on en parle tu sais...

\- De quoi ? Des quelques souvenirs que j'ai de mon envoûtement ? De cette bataille bizarre de volonté que j'ai eu avec Pansy ? Ou encore, de cette semaine ou j'ai dû me battre pour retrouver petit à petit mes forces et ou la seule personne qui m'avait servi de pilier stable dans ma vie pendant toute la durée de ma maladie avait disparu ?

Evidemment, si elle le prenait comme ça...

Face à son silence, elle eut un long soupir.

\- Ecoute, on n'est un cas incroyable de l'histoire de la magie. Cette semaine, j'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai discuté avec Luna et je pense qu'une fois que la guerre sera finie, on va recevoir pas mal de visite de sorciers-chercheurs parce qu'on a survécu tous les deux et qu'on n'a pas vraiment de séquelles, enfin, je n'en ai pas remarquées pour l'instant. En tout cas, je sais que tu ne t'étais engagé qu'à me garder en vie. Et tu l'as fait admirablement. Tu as su doser ta présence et tes mots pendant si longtemps que tu mérites une médaille. Et quand je suis allée mieux, tu as disparu. Qu'y a-t-il à dire d'autre ? J'imagine que ça devait être bien d'avoir un peu de temps rien qu'à soi pour une fois...

Elle lui fit un sourire de travers et alors qu'il ouvrait enfin la bouche pour tenter d'expliquer que « oui mais non, rien à voir, il avait juste eu peur de la perdre », elle leva la main pour l'interrompre.

\- C'est bon Draco, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant. J'ai envie de me coucher tôt parce que j'ai fait beaucoup trop d'efforts aujourd'hui et que mes jambes n'arrivent quasiment plus à me porter. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de discuter sérieusement de quoi que ce soit dans cet état et en plus, quand je suis fatiguée, je suis désagréable.

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça à part :

\- Ça, je suis au courant !

Le regard qu'elle lui lança aurait glacé quelqu'un de moins résistant que lui. Après toutes ces journées avec la « gentille » Hermione, cette expression était assez nouvelle pour lui. Même s'il l'avait souvent reçue avant la maladie ! En tout cas, cela lui permit de comprendre à qui il avait affaire. Cette Hermione-ci ne se laisserait plus aller comme avant. En tout cas, pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas appris à lui faire confiance à nouveau. Et sa disparition lors de son réveil n'allait pas aider à reconstruire leur relation.

Après un moment désagréable de silence ou il rédigea un rapport à côté d'elle, elle se leva.

D'un ton sec, elle lui lança :

\- Je vais me préparer à dormir. Prends le lit. Extinction des feux dans 15 minutes. Je dois me reposer pour récupérer alors inutile de parler.

Il était fatigué d'avance de la bataille qu'il y aurait entre eux. Il hocha simplement la tête pour éviter de la contrarier davantage et prit simplement place dans le lit pour lui laisser le canapé. Il alluma la petite lampe à côté pour pouvoir continuer à lire les derniers rapports qu'il avait emmené des Docks sans la gêner et plongea dans son travail.

Elle se brossa les dents puis installa un duvet sur le canapé. Puis d'un geste colérique, elle éteignit les lampes de camping. Le globe magique s'éteint quand elle posa un doigt dessus et elle put s'allonger et fermer les yeux.

Elle força son corps à se relaxer, à oublier la présence du blond et son énervement envers lui pour pouvoir se reposer. Des années de pratique ne l'aidèrent pas du tout et elle se retrouva contrainte à surveiller sa respiration pour ne pas hurler ou fondre en larme, au choix. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir ! Son corps l'avait tiraillé toute la soirée depuis qu'elle s'était battu contre Draco. Elle se savait épuisée physiquement, alors pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à dormir ?!

Plusieurs heures étaient passées. Elle avait entendu Draco éteindre la lumière et tourner dans le lit une minute avant de ne plus bouger. Elle commençait enfin à sombrer dans le sommeil et à perdre conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Draco ne dormait pas. Il pouvait entendre Hermione respirer doucement. Quand elle dormait, elle rêvait beaucoup et sa respiration suivait en accélérant ou ralentissant. Donc elle ne dormait pas. Sa présence l'empêchait de se relaxer. Il avait tellement d'habitudes avec elle que la savoir aussi loin de lui l'obligeait à rester conscient au cas où quelque chose lui arrivait. Il avait tant pris l'habitude de la protéger qu'il ne pouvait être tranquille qu'en la sachant dans ses bras ou au QG. Il était si douloureusement conscient d'elle qu'il put entendre quand vers une heure du matin, son souffle changea et elle s'endormit. Rassuré, il put enfin fermer les yeux.

Un bruit inhabituel le fit se réveiller. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui appris qu'il était 4h30 du matin. Il attrapa sa baguette et tendit l'oreille pour comprendre ce qui l'avait réveillé, pour finir par comprendre que c'était simplement la respiration sifflante d'Hermione et ses légers mouvements sur le canapé qui l'avaient alerté. Inutile d'essayer de se rendormir maintenant... Il se leva et s'approcha du canapé pour observer la jeune fille. Elle ne s'agitait pas vraiment mais ses doigts étaient crispés sur le duvet et son visage était déformé par une grimace, elle respirait si vite qu'il savait qu'elle faisait un cauchemar. Au tout début de l'envoûtement, quelques mois plus tôt, il avait réussi à lui faire parler de ce qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves. Elle avait pleuré en parlant puisque la maladie magique la rendait plus sensible mais elle avait parlé. C'était sans autre signe d'émotions qu'elle avait raconté ses missions sur le front militaire, les hommes qui avaient été sous son commandement, le bruit des balles et les victimes civiles...

Il avait envie de passer la main dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser mais savait que ça ne ferait que la réveiller. Il hésitait maintenant : la réveiller ou la laisser profiter du sommeil autant que possible ? Elle choisit pour lui.

Un moment, elle dormait et l'instant suivant, elle était assise, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler ou de vomir. Ses cauchemars mutaient de plus en plus ! Les enfants qu'elle avait vu mourir semblaient se transformer en détraqueurs dans ses rêves et ils se ruaient tous sur elle, leur chaire à vif, pour la dévorer et leurs os saillaient...

,

,

Une main se posa sur ses cheveux et elle hurla en sursautant, se dégageant pour s'éloigner le plus possible. Elle se reprit, forçant ses poumons à s'ouvrir pour arrêter de hurler, grappiller un peu d'air et regagner le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle avait les joues humides de larme qu'elle n'avait même pas senti couler et une sueur froide désagréable collait son tee-shirt contre son dos. Elle avait encore du mal à respirer mais le bruit aigüe dans ses oreilles disparu enfin et elle put entendre la voix inquiète de Draco : « S'il te plait, parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là ». Il murmurait ces phrases de non-sens qu'on dit aux enfants après un cauchemar, des mots rassurants qui ne marchent plus sur les adultes. Mais n'importe quel être vivant valait mieux que les morts qui s'accrochaient à elle et elle se jeta à moitié dans ses bras pour essayer d'échapper au froid qui la remplissait.

D'instinct, il la serra fort et la ramena aussi près de lui que possible. Attrapant ses jambes de sa main libre, il la prit dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'au lit ou il l'allongea et s'installa avec elle, en essayant de l'entourer le plus possible de son corps, de la prendre contre lui, sur lui, pour qu'elle n'ait plus jamais peur. Mais elle n'était plus une petite fille et elle finit par se calmer, elle le repoussa légèrement de la main pour éloigner sa tête de son torse ou il la maintenait collée puis elle prit plusieurs respirations profondes. Il la tenait encore si fort qu'il put sentir son rythme cardiaque ralentir alors qu'elle reprenait le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, elle brisa le silence :

\- Je me souviens d'une nuit ou tu m'as tenu comme ça alors que je te racontais ma dernière mission, c'était la réalité ? Quand j'étais malade ?

\- Oui, le premier mois : un jour, je t'ai demandé de quoi tu rêvais...

\- Et alors ? Elle reteint sa respiration en attendant sa réponse car quoi qu'il ait pu dire à l'époque, c'était maintenant qu'elle recevait son jugement.

\- Je ne t'envie pas tes cauchemars.

Elle hocha simplement la tête puis la reposa contre son torse, plaçant ses doigts glacés contre son dos nu.

\- Ils se mélangent, chuchota-t-elle contre sa peau.

\- Les cauchemars ?

Il la senti agiter la tête plus qu'il ne la vit.

\- C'est encore pire depuis que je me suis réveillée du sortilège...

Il ne dit rien mais il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire : il ne dormait plus avec elle depuis son réveil, et elle refaisait des cauchemars encore pire que ceux dont elle avait réussi à se débarrasser durant sa maladie. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là. Décidément, il avait vraiment honte de lui-même.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui, au point qu'elle eutpresque mal, mais avoir mal était bien. Avoir mal signifiait qu'on était vivant.

\- Je t'en veux encore, souligna-t-elle en parlant à son torse.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais je veux bien que tu dormes avec moi.

Il se senti désolé pour elle, elle était prête à laisser sa fierté et son indépendance durement retrouvée pour éviter d'avoir à revivre ses rêves. Elle aurait dû avoir le temps de rester un peu seule pour retrouver sa vraie personnalité, sa force, et la forme mais elle était encore dépendante de lui pour dormir et, tout en lui faisant plaisir car il retrouvait alors leur relation presque fusionnelle des derniers mois, il était triste qu'elle ne puisse pas être libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait en tout point.

Il se senti obligé de changer de sujet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Du jardinage. C'est bon pour les muscles. Je vais mettre un grillage autour des mandragores. Et peut-être essayer de dresser Blop. Puis j'irai m'entraîner au centre l'après-midi. Je rentrerai tard.

\- Tu peux faire ça ? Tu es encore faib...

Il se rattrapa à temps en la sentant prendre une grande inspiration,

\- Enfin, tu es encore en rémission.

Il la senti sourire de son erreur contre sa peau et c'était très agréable de l'avoir contre lui à nouveau. Il avait aussi eu du mal à dormir sans elle durant son séjour à l'infirmerie et après son réveil.

\- J'y vais chaque jour depuis que je suis réveillée ou presque. C'est de la bonne fatigue.

Comme il ne répondait pas elle continua :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour Harry en ce moment ?

\- Je suis devenu ami avec un moldu, Dom Smith. Enfin, c'est pas ma mission ça, j'avais juste envie de t'en parler.

\- C'est un quoi ?

\- Un moldu.

\- Non mais comme armée !

\- Ah. Euh... Je sais pas.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes et quand Draco trouva enfin une banalité à dire, il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était rendormie. Ému, il la regarda dormir et sans s'en rendre compte, se rendormi lui aussi. C'est le téléphone d'Hermione qui les réveilla plus de deux heures plus tard.

.

* * *

.

La semaine qui suivit fut comme une parenthèse agréable pour Draco, la mandragore agissait sur lui comme sur Hermione : ses propriétés curatives en potion étaient amplifiées à l'état pur. Même privé de sorties comme il l'avait été avec Hermione, il avait subi la corruption de la magie noire dans l'air et ça n'était pas toujours simple à vivre. Ici, l'air était plus sain, c'était presque trop, un peu comme un verre d'eau glacé qu'on boit quand il fait trop chaud, ça fait du bien mais ça brûle. Cependant, il se sentait un peu mieux chaque jour et sa mission avançait également. Il passait maintenant ses journées à essayer de généraliser l'organisation des Docks avec le Clapier et le centre d'accueil moldu qui accueillaient les réfugiés sorciers. Beaucoup de sorciers londoniens avaient perdu leurs maisons et leurs biens et d'autres sorciers issus d'Ecosse ou Gallois avaient fui la zone d'influence du Lord Noir. En plus de toute la logistique, il participait aux réunions et réflexions sur l'après-guerre avec le gouvernement provisoire : comprenez qu'il participait au gouvernement provisoire qui s'était constitué chez les réfugiés. Il fallait cacher la vérité sur les moldus à la plupart des sorciers, tout en coopérant… Il ne s'ennuyait pas vraiment mais les défis successifs le rendaient chaque jour plus confiant. Abattre les murs un par un, répondre à tous les sorciers, transmettre la vision d'Harry, c'était prenant mais grisant.

Le secret sur les moldus, Merlin merci, semblait avoir été conservé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, en partie parce que les mangemorts ne pouvaient tout simplement pas imaginer la présence de moldus dans le monde magique. Mais si les exécuteurs de Voldemort l'ignoraient, il était possible que lui et ses généraux, l'ait apprit. Car plus aucun des membres importants des milices mangemorts ne tombaient sous leurs balles. C'était comme si ils évitaient les patrouilles et cela signifiait qu'il y avait une taupe, peut-être même plusieurs et que celle-ci informait le mage noir sur les allers et venues de tous.

Donc Draco partait du principe que Voldemort était au courant pour les moldus mais s'abstenait d'en parler à ses plus bas sujets pour ne pas les perturber et continuer à les manipuler.

Toutefois, il fallait quand même trouver la taupe. Surtout si c'était un moldu, arrivé avec les militaires ; ce qui était le plus probable puisque l'Ordre ne recrutait plus et que les réfugiés étaient tenus dans l'ignorance.

,

Bizarrement, trouver une taupe s'annonçait beaucoup plus simple que prévu. Après avoir dressé la liste des sorciers qu'il voulait surveiller et qu'il pensait susceptibles de passer à l'ennemi, il était allé voir Dom pour en discuter avec lui. Et Dom l'avait invité dans son bureau, avait fermé la porte à clé et, d'une grande armoire en métal épais, il avait sorti plusieurs cartons remplit de dossiers.

\- Ça, c'est ce qu'on a sur les militaires qui sont sortis de nulles part pour rejoindre le corps des volontaires pour le monde sorcier, la plupart sont des enfants de sorciers, des « cracmols » c'est ça ? Et ce carton-là, c'est les autres, ceux qui n'ont pas de lien avérés avec les sorciers mais qui ont été témoins de quelque chose ou qui ont manifesté des dons ou, tout simplement, ceux qui étaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et que les chefs ont recruté pour le corps.

\- Je...

\- Ah, et ceux qui ont un dossier rouge sont ceux dont nous questionnons l'allégeance.

Le silence suivit. Draco réfléchissant à la manière de relancer la conversation sans montrer sa consternation. Il avait beau fréquenter les soldats depuis des mois, il était encore parfois choqué de leurs façons de faire.

\- Vous espionnez tous les membres de votre armée ?

Dominique éclata de rire,

\- Tu aurais du voir ta tête ! Quand j'ai sorti ces dossiers… Après quelques respirations pour se reprendre, il continua, c'est automatique. Nous gardons simplement les informations que l'on peut récolter au fur et à mesure. Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'espionnage, plus de la conservation d'information. Chaque fois que quelqu'un est muté, on le note, quand quelqu'un est vu participant à une manifestation, on le note, il se marie, c'est noté,… Du coup, sans avoir à prendre nos militaires en filature, on a quand même une bonne idée de leurs vies. Personne n'arrive à cacher un secret parfaitement toute sa vie, d'autant plus que tout le monde étale sa vie sur le net maintenant, on n'a plus vraiment besoin de chercher...

Sourcillant, Draco saisit le premier dossier rouge et l'ouvrit. Il y avait une photo mais c'était quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Son parcours était présenté comme un CV, clair et concis. Mais quand Draco voulut le lire, impossible.

A nouveau, Dominique put observer la grimace de Draco quand il comprit que tout était codé. C'était à exploser de rire. Ce qu'il fit.

Draco attendit que son compagnon cesse de se moquer de lui puis, sans un mot, lui rendit le dossier.

\- Tu croyais quoi ? On ne va pas laisser traîner des informations aussi sensibles comme ça. C'est un peu dangereux, je te signale. Alors oui, on imprime parce que les ordis marchent bizarrement à proximité du monde magique, mais on ne va pas non plus les partager avec le premier venu !

\- Comment on le lit ?

\- Attend, j'aimerai d'abord faire une expérience. Est-ce qu'il existe des sorts pour traduire un texte ou coder ?

Draco réfléchit. Il voyait bien ou son ami voulait en venir et cela ne le dérangeait pas de participer à un test aussi simple mais aucun sorts ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il n'était pas Hermione Granger non plus, toujours un livre sous la main pour répondre à ce genre de question. Quoi que maintenant qu'il y pensait, même elle n'aurait probablement pas pu répondre à cette question.

\- Je ne vois pas de sors spécial maintenant mais si quelqu'un utilisait la magie sur l'un de ces documents, je pourrais le découvrir. Donc si un sort permet de déchiffrer ce code, et si quelqu'un l'a utilisé, je pourrais le savoir.

\- Oui mais il faudrait que tu sois suspicieux. Ça ne peut pas être fait automatiquement ?

\- En fait, si ça a eu lieu disons, cette semaine, je le sentirai directement juste en posant la main dessus. Si c'était hier, je pourrais presque le sentir juste en étant à proximité des papiers, et sortir d'un carton la feuille qui a été modifiée. Mais en entrant dans cette pièce, je n'ai rien senti du tout. Donc si tu penses que quelqu'un a lu vos informations, je ne peux pas le prouver.

\- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça, c'est plus une question de brèche dans la sécurité. Quand nous avons appris qu'aucune serrure normale ne pouvait résister à vos baguettes, ça a méchamment secoué les hauts gradés, alors ils se méfient maintenant !

Le blond ne répondit pas mais alors qu'il suivait Dom pour s'asseoir à une table et bénéficier d'un cours de déchiffrement, son cerveau fit tilt.

\- Attend, j'ai une idée. Mon père utilisait un sors pour brouiller ses lettres à ses… collègues quand j'étais jeune. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre lise son courrier. C'était un sors simple, il me l'a appris quand j'ai eu 14 ans. Je ne sais pas si c'est un vrai sort de codage mais ça suffisait pour mon père alors ça doit être solide. Je vais tenter le contre sort, passe-moi une feuille et recule-toi.

En réalité, le sort n'était pas dangereux, Dom aurait pu tenir la feuille devant son cœur, il n'aurait rien senti, mais ça ne coûtait rien d'entretenir son aura de danger auprès des autres. C'était toujours bon pour sa réputation et il voulait se venger du fou rire de Dom plus tôt.

Il jeta son sort sur la feuille puis s'approcha pour lire.

 _Dominique Smith est un génie_

\- Vieux, c'est ton nom sur ce papier. Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Hé, ne t'en prend pas à moi, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne connais pas les codes de base du chiffrement ! Donc tu peux le lire ?

\- Yep, et toi ?

\- Non, c'est bizarre. Donc, on regarde la même page et toi, tu arrives à le lire et pas moi… La magie est vraiment quelque chose d'étrange.

Draco se tendit un instant avant de se relaxer. S'il avait été avec Luna, il en aurait entendu parler pendant des heures et aurait dû se plier à des tas de test de vision et des analyses jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait compris pourquoi la magie empêchait Dom de lire le texte. Mais heureusement, les militaires se souciaient peu de science, juste de sécurité.

Dom lui tendit une autre page après avoir écrit rapidement une ligne.

\- Celle-ci est codée avec un code plus compliqué, expliqua-t-il devant son air sceptique.

Après avoir lancé le code, ils s'approchèrent à nouveau de la feuille.

\- Je peux le lire, lâcha Draco. Tu es un con.

\- Je te remercie. Mais je ne peux toujours pas le lire.

Le _Draco Malfoy a un minuscule sexe_ écrit en gros sur la feuille sembla se flouter devant les yeux de Draco avant de se transformer à nouveau en charabia.

\- Merde ! C'est redevenu illisible !

\- Ca a tenu quoi ? 5 minutes ?

Dom griffonna sur une autre feuille les résultats de leurs deux expériences.

Puis il prit une page et écrit à nouveau. Après avoir écrit 5 mots, il lui tendit.

Fronçant les sourcils, Draco la posa sur la table pour lui jeter le sort.

\- Je te préviens, si tu as écrit d'autres inepties, je jette le prochain sort sur toi !

Il s'approcha ensuite de la feuille et lut.

\- Test, test, test, test, test, c'est nul ce code. T'avais plus d'idée ou quoi ?

\- Désolé, mais tu vois bien que j'écris tout devant toi, j'ai pas de temps de faire dans le détail. Les codes de remplacement sont simples mais quand les calculs sont plus complexes, j'utilise ce que j'ai appris par cœur, je te signale que j'ai pas d'ordi ici à cause de toutes vos interférences magiques casse-bonbon et je ne maîtrise que quelques codes écrits. Hé ! S'interrompit-il, je peux le lire aussi ! Ce code est vraiment nul !

Riant, Draco attendit pendant que Dom allait chercher d'autres moldus plus qualifiés que lui en chiffrement et ils passèrent une partie de la journée à jeter des sorts sur des feuilles et à les chronométrer, mettant de côté les pages que le sort de Draco ne pouvait traduire.

\- C'est un sort de Mangemort, puisque mon père l'utilisait, donc même s'il existe un autre sort, c'est à celui-ci qu'un mangemort pensera en premier. Donc il nous faut un bon code. Lesquels as-tu conservé ?

\- Les numéros 7, 12 et 13. Il te reste le 14, et le 16 à tester, s'il te plait.

Il s'avéra que le code 7 était celui qui était utilisé pour tous les dossiers rouges. Heureusement, il était incassable par un sort.

Après tous ces tests, Draco eut donc droit à un cours de déchiffrement du code 7. Assis avec Dom et le Lieutenant Max, il apprit à se servir du code :

Son fonctionnement était simple mais effectivement tortueux. Chaque lettre était associée à une autre lettre, de manière arbitraire, il fallait connaître chaque paire pour pouvoir constituer un premier brouillon toujours illisible.

Les lettres étaient ensuite codées par un nombre entre 1 et 1000 choisi par l'auteur du message. Si le chiffre était 5, A devenait la 5ème lettre après A, à savoir E. B devenait ensuite la 5ème lettre après E, à savoir I. Le code continuait ainsi jusqu'à la ligne suivante ou le chiffre changeait. Il s'agissait parfois d'un calcul compliqué et pas simplement d'un chiffre fonctionnant par addition. Si le chiffre donné était -6, A devenait U, B devenait P, et ainsi en remontant. Mais ce changement n'avait lieu qu'après l'inversion de la lettre par sa paire choisie arbitrairement...

Et il était interdit de faire des grilles de lettres, ou en tout cas interdit de se faire prendre. D'autant plus qu'il fallait retenir les associations de lettres. Plusieurs phrases servaient de moyen mnémotechnique pour retenir ces inversions mais venait ensuite la phase de calcul… Les deux soldats forcèrent Draco à calculer tout de tête jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se débrouiller avec les dossiers rouges et c'est avec un gros mal de crane qu'il quitta les Docks pour transplaner. Mais vu son état, il choisit de flâner un peu dans le Londres moldu, puisque les Docks étaient superposés à des quartiers moldus récemment aménagés.

* * *

.

La ruelle ou était cachée l'entrée vers le monde magique débouchait sur une rue passante à côté d'un lycée et vue la journée que Draco venait d'avoir, il n'avait pas du tout envie de traîner près de la –certes majestueuse- porte d'entrée d'une école. Il avait assez appris aujourd'hui, merci bien !

C'est pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait assis sur un banc à l'abri des regards dans un parc public quand le pop caractéristique d'un transplanage le fit se lever brusquement. Il se retrouva alors face à face avec Rozier, l'un des mangemorts soumis à son mai-maitre. De surprise, les deux hommes ne réagirent d'abord pas. Mais quand Rozier, un sourire carnassier au lèvres, leva sa baguette pour abréger le moment et la vie de Draco, c'est les heures et les heures de tortures de la tante d'Hermione qui permirent au jeune homme de se saisir du poignet de son adversaire, lui faire une clé de bras et l'envoyer au tapis en saisissant sa baguette au passage, le tout en quelques secondes.

De saisissement, le mangemort n'avait pas réagi et après un sort de saucissonnage bien lancé, il fut bien incapable de faire quoi que ce soir à part ouvrir grand les yeux. Il avait à peine compris ce qui venait de lui arriver.

C'est peut-être Draco qui était le plus étonné des deux. Il avait toujours eu de bons réflexes mais là, ça tenait de l'exploit. Son cerveau réalisait encore la présence de l'ennemi devant lui alors qu'il l'avait déjà battu et saucissonné. La prochaine fois qu'il verrait son Professeur, il l'embrasserait !

En attendant, il dût jouer le jeu du témoin offusqué, la police arriva sur les lieux rapidement car, bien que les moldus remarquent rarement un transplanage –leur cerveau doit les protéger de ce genre de choses, absurdes pour eux- ils remarquent toujours des hommes qui se battent, surtout que Rozier n'avait pas été spécialement discret : quand ses pieds étaient passés par-dessus sa tête, il avait crié comme une demoiselle en détresse.

La police l'interpella mais il demanda à contacter le général Dower, tête officielle de la liaison entre Potter et le MI5. Celui-ci en quelques minutes le fit libérer et envoya quelques hommes récupérer le suspect –comprendre le mangemort.

Draco accompagna Rozier à la caserne où sa baguette fut brisée. Le criminel fut enfermé comme le prisonnier dangereux qu'il était, en compagnie des autres personnes qu'ils avaient interpellées ou simplement attrapées et saucissonnées ces derniers jours. Draco n'était pas trop sûr de ce qu'Harry et les moldus avaient prévus d'en faire. Pour lui, les garder tous conscient au même endroit n'était pas très malin mais ce n'était pas à lui de gérer ce problème, c'était le boulot de Blaise et Draco n'avait pas du tout envie de savoir ce que Blaise faisait à ces sorciers de haut niveau pour les rendre aussi apathiques. Surement un truc moldu vu l'enthousiasme du jeune homme pour cette culture. Il venait même d'acheter un téléphone portable alors même que ceux-là ne fonctionnaient pas dans les zones magiques et qu'il en avait déjà grillé deux en pratiquant la magie à côté.

D'après Hermione, Blaise online était la pire chose que le monde aurait pu inventée, elle l'avait « bloqué » car il la harcelait de « sms », quoi que cela soit. Draco l'entendait parfois jurer à propos de Blaise et de jeux « stupides »… Mais à l'époque où Hermione était seule à la maison et malade, Blaise avait pu lui tenir compagnie grâce à ça et il les avait vu plusieurs fois morts de rire devant une petite tablette à jouer avec des bulles de couleurs. Apparemment, Blaise face à la culture moldu était du même niveau qu'une Hermione réduite à un état infantile par un sort surpuissant. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon sur l'intelligence de son meilleur ami...

.

* * *

 _Fini ! Je ne sais pas comment je fais, chaque chapitre contient plus de mot que le précédent mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas avancé dans l'histoire ! Mon brouillon ne contenait que 10 chapitres et, si l'on suit l'histoire, on n'est qu'au 5ème chapitre... Très étrange !_

 _A part ça, désolée pour ce chapitre un peu trop gentil. Dom est vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable, je vous jure... Mais je ne l'aime pas, c'est sa coupe de cheveux, j'arrive pas à cautionner. Non, je déconne. Il est vraiment trèèèès sympa. Et mignon._

 _En fait, ce chapitre n'est qu'un énoooorme prologue à deux histoires différentes donc attachez vos ceintures, ça va partir dans tous les sens. En attendant, j'espère que tout est clair jusqu'ici. J'avais l'impression de pas assez expliquer ce qui se passe pour nos petits sorciers alors j'ai pris un peu de temps pour mettre les choses au point, avec la magie noire dans l'air, les moldus qui sont nouveaux dans le monde magique, les mangemorts qui sont trop discrets pour être honnêtes, ce genre de chose :) Et le petit cours sur le cryptage ma foi, c'est gratuit, cadeau. Faites-en bon usage._


	12. Chapter 10 : L'hebdo macabre

_Bonjour bonjour !_

 _Et bien, voilà une petite suite ! Vous voyez, on avance quand même, doucement mais surement !_

.

* * *

.

.

 ** _Draco :_**

La cohabitation avec Hermione se passait bien, elle rentrait toujours très tard, vers 21 heures, et elle s'écroulait ensuite sur le canapé pour jouer avec Blop qui semblait être devenu son nouveau meilleur ami. Ils se levaient vers 7 heures le lendemain, après une nuit passée dans le même lit, et Draco partait au QG pendant qu'Hermione et Blop creusaient un puis d'eau ou remuaient de la terre ou posaient des panneaux sol-air ou quoi que soit le nom des grands tableaux noirs qu'elle installait ; bref faisaient des activités soi-disant propres au renfort musculaire.

.

Ce jour-là, Draco et Dom recevait 25 moldus supplémentaires aux Docks. L'équilibre entre sorciers et moldus était déjà très moyen dans ce grand bâtiment et l'arrivée de soldats en plus n'arrangeaient pas vraiment leur affaire. Chaque nouveau moldu mettait les sorciers plus mal-à-l'aise et ils se sentaient de moins en moins chez eux. Malgré l'adoption des coutumes moldues et sorcières par les deux camps, tout allait trop vite et Draco eut toutes les peines du monde à rassurer les membres de l'Ordre.

.

Les moldus se plaignaient de l'absence d'internet, de téléphone portable, et proposaient d'interdire aux sorciers d'utiliser la magie dans le bâtiment, alors que les sorciers reprochaient aux moldus de les utiliser pour les tâches fatigantes, et dégradantes.

Oui, faire la vaisselle était plus simple avec la magie, le ménage, la cuisine… Mais les sorciers répugnaient à utiliser leur magie pour des choses si futiles tandis que la magie noire empestait dans l'air car, pour tisser ces sorts, ils devaient ouvrir leurs boucliers, ce qui les rendait plus vulnérables à la corruption ambiante…

Au final, Dom et Draco durent utiliser leur arme ultime pour mettre tout le monde d'accord : le sexe.

.

Assis autour d'une table, plusieurs bouteilles bien entamées sur la table, moldus et sorciers discutaient ensemble de leurs peines de cœur, leurs histoires d'ex et leurs prouesses sexuelles. On était pas loin des discutions de pêcheur marseillais mais au moins, ce sujet rassemblait tout le monde car aucun sorts de magie ne pouvait aider en amour, tout comme aucune arme moldue n'aidait à briser les cœurs. Peu à peu l'ambiance s'adoucie et des émotions plus sincères apparurent. Les soldats parlaient de ceux et celles qu'ils avaient dû laisser derrière eux, et les sorciers parlaient des dangers de la magie, des risques qu'ils prenaient et que courraient leurs proches juste en vivant et en pratiquant magie et sortilèges, de la peur qu'ils ressentaient. Car au final, moldus et sorciers, ils ressentaient les mêmes émotions, avaient les mêmes peurs. Ils étaient tous là pour les mêmes raisons : défendre les plus faibles, leurs proches, et arrêter Voldemort.

.

Après quelques verres supplémentaires, le ton redevint léger et bien plus grivois, jusqu'à ce que les moldus lancent un jeu de « Je n'ai jamais » qui réchauffa l'ambiance. Draco riait à gorge déployé, donnait des coups de coude à son ami Dom quand il avait envie de partager son rire avec lui, et il affichait plus que jamais leur complicité, sentant cette soirée comme une excellente occasion pour montrer qu'une amitié équitable entre sorcier et moldu était possible –surtout pour les nouveaux venus.

Mais Draco ne rit plus du tout ensuite. Quand un moldu, tout juste rentré de mission à l'étranger, les joues encore bronzées du soleil irakien s'exclama : « J'ai déjà entendu mon capitaine de mission coucher avec mon meilleure pote deux lits de camps plus loin », le blond se tourna vers son collègue pour demander une explication, comme il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois au cours de la soirée quand les références moldues lui manquaient.

\- En mission, on dort souvent sous tente ou dehors alors pour le sexe, on a le choix entre y renoncer ou accepter de dire adieu à son intimité. L'étiquette veut qu'on reste discret et qu'on fasse semblant de ne rien voir. Ça devient gênant quand des supérieurs sont concernés mais bon, on est tous humains, tant que c'est librement consenti…

\- Tu veux dire, en mission, avec les autres soldats vous…

\- Draco, tu ne vas pas me dire que toi, tu tiendrais 6 mois sans sexe. On est tout le temps avec les mêmes personnes ou presque, et on vit les uns sur les autres, ça créé de la promiscuité, tu peux me croire. Pourquoi tu crois qu'aucun soldat n'a bu ? Rétorqua le militaire en riant.

Mais Draco ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout. Hermione était lieutenant. Hermione avait eu des capitaines pendant ses missions, non ? Est-ce qu'Hermione avait… couché avec des gens en public ? Draco avait une image de l'armée assez étrange : pour lui, les militaires étaient extrêmement disciplinés mais quand ils relâchaient la pression, ils devenaient incroyablement débauchés. Probablement une idée qu'il avait développée en discutant avec Dom, un homme encore plus obsédé par le sexe que lui. Il avait toutes ces images d'une Hermione hédoniste entourée de dizaines d'hommes à poil faisant la queue pour l'admirer et la toucher… Autant dire qu'il n'était tout à coup plus du tout dans l'ambiance.

.

.

S'excusant, il se leva et quitta la table, jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours pour voir qui avait repéré son malaise –personne, Merlin merci. Il s'éloigna de la table jusqu'à ne plus entendre les rires et consulta sa montre. Il était tard et il devait encore transplaner plusieurs fois pour retrouver sa brune préférée. Il frissonna en tentant d'extraire les images qui lui étaient apparues pendant la soirée : d'Hermione à moitié nue profitant des plaisirs de la chair en plein désert, d'Hermione en uniforme militaire embrassant soldat après soldat. Il secoua la tête, maudissant son imagination et sorti prendre l'air.

Quelques secondes après que la porte ait claquée derrière lui, elle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une tête familière :

\- Dom, grogna le blond en guise de salutation –et de mise en garde.

\- Alors blondinet, on a du mal avec le manque d'intimité des soldats ? Je ne pensais pas que j'arriverai un jour à te choquer ! Plaisanta le brun.

\- Je… Tu as raison, j'ai du mal à partager, tu as dû remarquer.

\- Que tu gardais ta copine bien au chaud loin d'ici, carrément ! Je n'y croyais pas quand elle est passée aux Docks l'autre jour, tu l'as bien planquée !

\- Aux Docks ? Mais elle n'est jamais… Ah, tu parles de Val'…

\- Parce que t'en as plusieurs ? Petit cachotier ! Alors, c'est qui ? C'est qui ?

\- C'est personne ! Enfin, il y a bien une fille, mais pas dans ce sens-là, c'est juste une amie, admit le blond dans un sourire.

\- Oh, une « amie » (et le brun fit vraiment des petits signes de guillemets avec les doigts en l'air pour montrer qu'il avait bien compris), je vois, et donc… Cette amie… C'est qui ? T'en as jamais parlé.

\- Tu la connais.

\- Non ! Elle vit ici ? Non, attend, ne dis rien… Tu es parti quand on parlait des missions donc c'est une militaire, ou _un_ militaire ? Je déconne, me tue pas du regard comme ça, mec, je sais que t'es pas gay. Donc une militaire, qu'on connait tous les deux. Toi, assez bien. Ça ne peut pas être quelqu'un d'ici parce que je t'ai toujours à l'œil quand t'es là donc au Clapier, ou quelqu'un qui est arrivé dans les premiers… Y'avait pas beaucoup de femmes au début, y'en a jamais beaucoup, hum…

Le brun se gratta le menton dans sa profonde réflexion, faisant sourire le sorcier.

\- Fatima ? Elle est canon mais gay donc ça ne pourrait être qu'une amie. Non ? Bon euh… Y'avait bien Sara mais je suis presque sure que c'est un homme déguisé en femme donc elle ne compte pas. Josy est trop bien pour toi donc… Eh bien, je n'étais pas là à l'époque mais d'après les rapports que j'ai eu, ce sont les seules femmes qui sont arrivées avec le Capitaine Smith-le-casse-couille.

\- Il y en avait une autre, répondit le blond en souriant des descriptions de son ami.

\- Ah non, 3 femmes, 11 hommes, le capitaine et ses 15 premières victimes –ce type est vraiment un con.

Draco hésita un instant. S'il mettait Dom sur la voie, il serait obligé de raconter son histoire avec Hermione et il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il s'était comporté comme un con et ça ferait du bien d'avoir un peu de soutien mais la jeune brune était son petit secret, qu'il protégeait ardemment. Toutefois Dom pourrait obtenir des infos sur ses missions et avec ses petits dossiers secrets rouges, il saurait peut-être si Hermione avait un jour renoncé à l'intimité pour quelques minutes de chaleur corporelle, comme apparemment beaucoup de militaires avant elle. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait besoin de savoir alors il se jeta à l'eau :

\- Il t'en manque une, ça fait 14, pas 15.

\- Ouais mais numéro 15 était déjà une sorcière et on l'a jamais rencontré… Mais ! Si c'était déjà une sorcière avant, toi, tu as pu la rencontré avant… C'est elle ? T'es amie avec cette fille, bon sang, comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Un nom à coucher dehors… Hermine ? Herman ?

\- Hermione, coupa le blond avec froideur.

\- Je t'ai eu ! S'exclama le soldat. Je sais très bien qui c'est, coco. J'ai son petit dossier secret dans mon tiroir secret, chantonna-t-il. Bon, dis comme ça, ça sonne très sexuel mais je te jure que je l'ai jamais rencontrée personnellement, hein !

Finalement, les pitreries du brun amusèrent le sorcier qui lui fit son premier vrai sourire depuis qu'il avait compris qu'Hermione n'était pas une sainte vierge.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda le militaire sérieusement.

\- Rentrer, je suppose, marmonna-t-il. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut après tout.

\- Si ça se trouve, c'est une madone. Rien ne dit qu'elle a fait des missions isolées. Si ça se trouve, elle était avec un corps d'élite purement féminin, je suis sure que ça existe. Dit-il en faisant de grands yeux, les sourcils haussés.

Draco pouffa devant les pitreries de son ami mais se calma rapidement. Il allait rentrer et passer du temps avec la jeune fille, ça calmerait sa soudaine inquiétude. Il avait jusque-là plus ou moins pensé qu'Hermione était encore vierge, enfin l'idée qu'il avait de la jeune fille était complètement déconnectée de la moindre pensée sexuelle. Quand il avait découvert que les soldats étaient très portés sur le sexe, il avait habilement occulté le fait qu'elle avait été soldat. Maintenant, il devait accepter l'idée qu'Hermione était un être sexuel et que des gens l'avait peut-être désirée auparavant. Très, très perturbant.

\- Dom, je vais rentrer. Tu pourrais…

\- Chercher des infos sur ta copine ? Pas de problème, je suis ton homme. Mais crois-moi, tu ne vas pas aimer ce que tu vas entendre.

Sur cette promesse funeste, Draco disparu dans un pop sonore.

.

* * *

.

Rentré à 21 heures, Draco tournait en rond dans la petite grotte en attendant Hermione. Elle avait dit le matin même qu'elle rentrerait tard après ses entrainements mais quand même, les moldus aussi devaient bien se reposer parfois, elle aurait déjà dû rentrer. Il n'osait pas aller la chercher parce qu'il ne savait pas exactement où elle était mais il était à deux doigts d'aller voir Potter. Blop essayer bien d'attirer son attention en faisant des acrobaties dans les airs mais rien ne pouvait sortir Draco de son angoisse. Il se rassurait en se disant que la plus grosse probabilité était qu'elle était fatiguée et avait choisie d'attendre un peu d'avoir repris des forces avant de se lancer dans de multiples transplanages... Mais quand même.

Rentré à 21 heures, Draco tournait en rond dans la petite grotte en attendant Hermione. Elle avait dit le matin même qu'elle rentrerait tard après ses entrainements mais quand même, les moldus aussi devaient bien se reposer parfois, elle aurait déjà dû rentrer. Il n'osait pas aller la chercher parce qu'il ne savait pas exactement où elle était mais il était à deux doigts d'aller voir Potter. Blop essayer bien d'attirer son attention en faisant des acrobaties dans les airs mais rien ne pouvait sortir Draco de son angoisse. Il se rassurait en se disant que la plus grosse probabilité était qu'elle était fatiguée et avait choisie d'attendre un peu d'avoir repris des forces avant de se lancer dans de multiples transplanages... Mais quand même.

Il avait besoin de la voir maintenant, de se rassurer sur le fait qu'Hermione n'était pas en train de coucher avec 7 soldats en uniforme en même temps ou pire… Son imagination ne cessait d'inventer des scénarios de plus en plus incroyables.

Mais après une heure, c'est l'inquiétude pour elle qui prit le pas sur son inquiétude pour sa pudeur.

Quand elle apparue à 23 heure, il se jeta sur elle et il du vraiment se retenir de poser ses mains partout sur elle pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Mais il n'en eu de toute façon pas le temps car elle le repoussa aussitôt loin d'elle en grognant puis elle boita jusqu'au canapé ou elle s'effondra brutalement, une grimace sur le visage.

N'osant pas la toucher de peur d'appuyer sur ses blessures, il s'assit sur une chaise en face d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Hermione, tu t'es battu ou quoi ? Dit-il, avant de réaliser qu'en effet, c'était ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire aujourd'hui.

\- Elle lui jeta à peine un regard avant de s'allonger carrément sur le canapé.

\- Je suis morte. Carole est passé vers 15 heures et elle a mis tout le monde au tapis en 30 minutes, puis tout le monde a voulu nous voir nous battre, ça fait 20 ans qu'elle m'entraine, alors je suis la mieux placée mais avec la maladie… Ça a été violent, elle ne fait pas de cadeau. Mais j'ai tenu bien 15 minutes alors quand elle est partie, tout le monde voulait m'affronter. J'ai plein de bleus, geint-elle.

Il avait presque envie de la plaindre mais après s'être fait un sang d'encre pendant 2 heures, il ne voyait pas trop quoi lui dire.

\- J'étais inquiet Granger, quand tu dis que tu rentres tard, je m'attends pas non plus à ce que tu te pointes en pleine nuit !

Elle lui lança un regard sous ses cheveux, soulevant un sourcil. Elle avait bien envie de le faire rager, lui rappeler qu'il lui avait fait le coup pendant toute la semaine passée en ne rentrant pas du tout !

Il comprit le sous-entendu et parut désolé pendant un moment.

Comme Hermione était raisonnable et fatiguée, elle ne lui fit pas la morale. Elle haussa simplement les épaules en grimaçant à cause des courbatures.

\- Si tu veux, j'essayerai de rentrer plus tôt, quelle heure t'arrange ?

\- 21 heures.

\- OK, accepta-t-elle avec un très léger haussement d'épaule.

Hermione était pour la paix des ménages.

.

.

Il avait envie de continuer et lui dire qu'il voulait aller la chercher ou au moins qu'elle ne se fasse pas massacrer tous les jours mais il n'osa rien dire de peur de l'agacer. Simplement, au cas où, il aurait bien aimé savoir :

\- Granger, où est-ce que tu t'entraines ?

Elle lui adressa une grimace interrogative,

\- Tu veux venir te faire démolir avec moi Malfoy ? Je crois qu'ils ne te laisseraient même pas entrer. Je suis à la ramasse en ce moment et normalement, je n'aurai même pas le droit de m'entrainer là-bas mais comme j'ai pas mal de fan sur place, ils me laissent me faire battre gratos. Mais c'est une salle spéciale, l'école où a enseigné Carole pendant des années. L'après-midi, ils ouvrent la salle d'entrainement pour les pros, pour qu'on garde le niveau, y'a des militaires, des pros du combat qui gagnent leur vie en cognant, y'a même des sportifs olympiques. C'est tous des anciens de l'école, comme moi. C'est pour ça que tu n'aurais pas le droit de t'entrainer avec nous, tu te ferais écrabouiller !

\- Hé, je ne suis pas si mauvais !

\- Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de te faire du mal à ce point. De toute façon, ce n'est pas la peine, les mangemorts sont pas des boxeurs, même si certains sont balaises. Avec ce que vous apprenez avec Carole, vous avez largement de quoi les humilier. Inutile d'insister.

\- Et c'est où ?

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il fallait qu'il sache, au cas où.

\- A Londres, dans la banlieue. Tu peux venir avec moi demain pour repérer l'endroit si tu veux.

Elle était beaucoup trop arrangeante, c'était louche. Mais à cheval donné…

\- S'il te plait. Et puis, si j'ai un problème, je saurai où aller m'abriter !

Elle rit et enfin, l'angoisse de Draco se dissipa. Comme elle était courbaturée et pleine de bleus, elle lui expliqua comment cuisiner à la moldu depuis le canapé et il réussit à faire des pâtes, dont il fut très fier, même si ils eurent plusieurs fous rires durant la préparation. Ils mangèrent tranquillement en discutant de tout et de rien –elle le félicita quand même pour la capture de Rozier, bien que l'arrestation se soit passée en quelques secondes à peine. La fatigue d'Hermione permit même d'éviter le moment gênant du couchage, puisqu'elle s'écroula dans le lit pendant qu'il mettait les assiettes à tremper. Elle somnolait déjà à moitié quand il la rejoint en pyjama et elle s'endormit contre lui avant même qu'il ait finit de lire les dossiers qu'il avait emporté au lit. Il éteint la lampe de chevet et s'allongea contre elle et trouva le sommeil directement.

.

* * *

.

Le dimanche qui suivit, Hermione et Draco allèrent manger au QG avec leurs amis –même si Draco dût jurer de garder le secret sur les mandragores.

Mais ce ne fut pas dur de garder le silence à ce sujet parce que Luna et Ginny n'avait qu'une seule préoccupation : l'entrainement intensif d'Hermione. Apparemment, sans qu'il ne le sache, la jeune brune était passée plusieurs fois cette semaine par l'infirmerie du Clapier se faire replacer une hanche ou réparer un bleu et elle avait à chaque fois soigneusement évité ses amies. Même si ça l'inquiétait aussi, Draco la comprenait. Elle voulait revenir au mieux de sa forme après sa maladie. Se sentir en sécurité impliquait avoir foi en ses compétences et tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé ses réflexes, il savait qu'Hermione serait inquiète à l'idée d'être en zone de guerre –car le monde magique dans son intégralité était une zone en guerre.

Au final, ses amies le savaient aussi. Mais après les derniers mois, s'inquiéter pour Hermione était devenu un sport national.

Et d'après les excuses répétées d'Hermione et la façon dont elle ramenait toujours le débat dans la discussion, il comprit qu'elle s'en servait pour éviter que quelqu'un lui demande où elle dormait et ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées. Ça n'était pas très amical mais Hermione était une cérébrale, elle n'avait pas trop de scrupule à mentir à ses amis pour une plus grande cause.

Avant de rentrer, elle n'oublie tout de même pas de faire promettre à Harry de passer chaque jour. Cette fille ne faisait décidemment jamais rien au hasard.

.

La routine s'installa. Bizarrement, Voldemort ne faisait plus trop parler de lui et Blaise n'avait plus grand-chose à apprendre à Harry parce qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de nouveau mages noirs dans les cellules et que Rozier n'avait pas desserré les dents –d'après Blaise, il était encore inconscient (mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient à ces mangemorts bon sang, pour qu'ils soient encore inconscients après plus d'une semaine ?!). Draco passait ses journées aux Docks, apprenant beaucoup, planifiant. C'était une guerre de tranché, une fois une rue arrachée à l'influence des mages noirs, il fallait se battre pour la garder.

.

.

Parfois, il allait manger avec Blaise ou au centre. En deux semaines, Hermione avait tellement repris de muscle que c'était devenu visible. Ils ne se voyaient que le soir, quand ils dinaient ensemble. Lui travaillait le terrain, grâce aux ressources des militaires, ils avaient trouvé un moldu capable de voir à travers les illusions magiques qui ne soit pas trop cinglé. Ils dessinaient des cartes et planifiaient des stratégies qui permettraient de prendre des places fortes comme les manoirs de certains mangemorts qui devaient servir de base aux adeptes de Voldemort…

.

.

Mais ces plans ne pouvaient pas être mis en application pour l'instant par manque de main d'œuvre.

En effet, la plupart des forces de l'Ordre passaient leur temps à créer des cellules de travail efficaces avec les militaires. Les équipes mixtes avaient montrées leur utilité mais elles avaient aussi permis de découvrir les points faibles des armes moldus face à la magie ainsi que les points faibles de la magie face aux moldus. Les sorciers, en accord avec la nation anglaise avait entamé la création d'une cellule militaire magique mixe. Les armes étaient améliorées grâce à la magie, les moldus suivaient un entrainement face aux sorts et les sorciers apprenaient à désarmer les moldus, ainsi qu'à reconnaitre les armes auxquelles ils avaient affaire. Plusieurs dizaines de sorts étaient créés chaque semaine. Ainsi Ginny, cherchant à faire reculer un tank, avait permis de découvrir un sort créant un vent surpuissant. C'était la première fois depuis des siècles qu'autant de nouveaux sorts étaient inventés puis utilisés. De même, les ressources moldus étaient impressionnantes et certains composants de potion difficiles d'accès pour les sorciers se trouvaient soudain en grand nombre, ce qui permit à Luna et d'autres grosses têtes sorcières d'améliorer des potions et d'en fabriquer certaines qui n'avaient pas été confectionnées depuis plusieurs générations. Comme la potion d'invisibilité que Luna fabriqua, et améliora au point de la rendre fabricable à grande échelle –grâce aux procédés industriels des moldus.

.

Malgré les deux mois qui avaient été nécessaire à l'établissement d'une confiance mutuelle, l'association British Army/Ordre du Phénix était enfin féconde.

.

Mais tout le monde attendait, car Voldemort n'était pas en vacances, il y avait une raison pour laquelle tout était si calme : il préparer quelque chose.

.

* * *

.

.

Draco était rentré un peu après 21 heures. Hermione et lui s'entendaient étrangement bien ces derniers jours, ils ne s'étaient pas encore vraiment disputés de la semaine et même Blop commençait à s'entendre avec lui. Harry passait chaque jour et il semblait en pleine forme, Hermione travaillait avec les plantes pour leur faire adopter Potter comme si c'était des animaux de compagnie, et malgré tous les efforts du blond pour faire comprendre à Hermione que les plantes ne pensaient pas, elle semblait bizarrement obtenir un résultat. Draco aussi profitait de la proximité des pousses de Mandragores. Il dormait à coté chaque nuit après tout.

.

Depuis que Draco habitait dans un lieu de magie sauvage pure, il adhérait totalement à la théorie de Potter comme quoi les guerres magiques étaient des guerres de volonté. Il était sûr à présent que si rien n'avait permis d'inverser la tendance dans la magie, ils se seraient tous englués dans la magie noire et auraient tous surement fini par virer mangemort, lui le premier, quelques soit leurs idéaux. La magie pouvait les corrompre à leur insu et ils ne pouvaient pas s'en couper ni s'en protéger. A présent, Draco s'imaginait que des mangemorts qui n'avaient jamais eu un scrupule de leur vie à assassiner des gens se retrouvaient aujourd'hui avec des regrets ou des doutes sur leur cause. Plus l'Ordre était puissant et ne pratiquait que la magie blanche, plus les mangemorts allaient cesser de se battre. Et ils pourraient vaincre sans lever une baguette. Mais bon, ça c'était la version Bisounours, le blond ne se faisait aucune illusion sur la force de volonté des encapuchonnés. Ils tiendraient le coup sous la pression magique assez longtemps pour obliger l'Ordre à venir les chercher.

.

* * *

Lundi :

Blob leur présenta un nouveau tour qu'il venait d'apprendre. Hermione avait apparemment découvert l'espèce à laquelle il appartenait –même si elle refusait de le révéler à qui que ce soit. Lorsqu'Hermione lui lançait un sort, il pouvait emmagasiner la magie et l'utiliser pour changer de couleur. Le visage d'Hermione, absorbée par l'expérience qu'elle réalisait sur Blob, lui jetant des sorts de métamorphose qui n'agissaient pas sur lui, était comique à voir et ils jouèrent avec le petit animal jusqu'à l'heure d'aller se coucher. Blob les suivit pour la première fois et s'installa dans le cou de sa jeune maitresse pour passer la nuit. Même si c'était un peu étrange au début, tous les deux s'y firent et ils dormirent à trois, comme une petite famille.

.

* * *

.

Mardi :

Juste après s'être levée, alors qu'Hermione sortait de la grotte après s'être habillée, Draco l'entendit crier. Puis alors qu'il se précipitait vers l'extérieure baguette à la main,

\- Toi, stupide balafré, tu vas vraiment te faire tuer par erreur si tu continues à apparaitre derrière les gens !

Puis un cri masculin, probablement Harry recevant une taloche.

Plus calme, Draco alla à leur rencontre.

\- Yo Malfoy ! Blaise m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'attendait ce midi pour manger, il veut savoir si tu as encore de la chance au jeu.

Harry le dévisageait et il fallut à Draco un effort supplémentaire pour contrôler son expression. Blaise était son meilleur ami depuis Poudlard, ils avaient eu le temps de développer des milliers d'expression et de codes pour se passer des messages. Hélas, la seule chose que demandait Blaise cette fois-ci était si Draco avait pu baiser cette semaine. La réponse était oui, mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de ça devant Hermione, même par code.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Potter ?

\- J'ai promis à ma meilleure copine de venir gagner quelques XP.

Hermione éclata de rire, un son qu'il n'avait pas entendu souvent ces derniers temps et qui lui remonta le moral.

\- Harry, tu as trop joué aux jeux vidéo, gamin !

\- Il fallait bien que Dudley joue contre quelqu'un. Des XP, Malfoy, même si j'aime voir ton expression perdue, sont les points d'expérience qui t'aide à progresser dans un jeu vidéo. C'était une métaphore, tu sais ce que c'est ça, non ?

\- Merlin Potter, je crois que je suis presqu'aussi stupide que toi ce matin.

Sans répondre, Harry rejoignit Hermione près de la petite dizaine de pousse qu'elle avait réunie.

.

Draco retrouva Dom dans le bureau stratégique : malgré le calme actuel des mangemorts, il ne fallait pas arrêter de s'organiser. Ils partirent faire quelques reconnaissances pour tendre une embuscade potentielle. Ils cherchaient surtout de bons lieux pour des snipers et comment les protéger magiquement. Il fallait prendre en compte l'éducation magique de leur adversaire. En effet, un mangemort avait plutôt tendance à chercher son adversaire et à l'éliminer en personne plutôt que d'abattre un bâtiment pour l'atteindre parce qu'ils pensaient que l'adversaire pouvait s'enfuir par magie. Ils étaient rapides et Draco en avait vu certain éviter des balles simplement en les esquivant, il fallait donc plusieurs supports militaires.

L'autre problème était que les baguettes touchaient presque toujours leur cible et qu'esquiver des sorts était plus compliqué qu'esquiver des balles, c'était comme des balles à tête chercheuse, un jet de sort dépendait plus de la volonté du tireur que de sa précision, ce qui compliquait encore la tâche de Draco. On avait essayé, lors d'expérience de les dévier avec des boucliers mais le résultat dépendait du sort jeté… Au final, le mieux était de neutraliser les mangemorts du premier coup, d'où les pièges et les embuscades.

.

A midi, Dom et Draco furent rejoint par Blaise.

\- Alors ça y est, tu as couché avec l'infirmière de la caserne ? Tu tapes dans les moldus aussi maintenant ? Attaqua Blaise avant même de dire bonjour.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Dom, aussitôt aux aguets.

Bizarrement, ses deux amis s'entendaient quand il s'agissait de le harceler sur sa vie sexuelle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait lui ? Il avait besoin de sexe et apparemment, beaucoup de femmes en avaient besoin aussi et il avait la réputation d'aimer rendre service. Certaines femmes le faisaient parfois se sentir comme un gigolo, mais il y trouvait son compte. Il n'avait pas une nouvelle partenaire chaque jour comme le sous-entendait Dom, mais il pouvait être sûr d'avoir un rendez-vous chaque semaine.

\- Et Granger ?

\- Quoi Granger ?

\- Tu dors avec elle non ? Tu ne l'as toujours pas touché ?

\- Tu ne parles pas d'Hermione, d'accord. On ne parle pas d'Hermione, c'est tout. Oui, on dort ensemble, pourquoi tu crois que j'ai besoin de sexe si souvent ? Mais je vous interdis d'imaginer Granger nue, c'est clair ?

\- C'est l'amour qui parle ça, Blaise. Lança Dom.

Le regard noir de Draco ne suffit pas à arrêter leur rire.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, je l'aime comme… un livre. Voilà, comme un bon livre, un accessoire que j'aime bien.

C'était une sacrée évolution depuis l'époque où il refusait même de dire le mot Amour. Enfin, il reconnaissait qu'il s'était attaché à la jeune fille. Blaise se promit d'en faire le rapport à Luna et Ginny le soir même. Ginny ne savait pas qu'ils vivaient ensemble –Harry avait interdit à quiconque de lui en parler ; mais elle avait demandé à Blaise d'interroger Malfoy après avoir vu les deux colocataires interagir au diner au QG, elle les trouvait proche et voulait savoir ce que Draco pensait. Et Blaise et Ginny s'étaient auto-désignés responsables ragots –non, les moldus disaient RH. Blaise et Ginny s'étaient auto-nommés Responsables des ressources humaines de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était leur devoir que de veiller à la bonne entente entre les membres. Et aussi de connaitre les secrets de chacun… Après tout, c'était pour le bien de l'Ordre, non ?

\- Tu sais que tu parles d'un être humain ? Conclu Dom.

.

.

.

Ayant admis son attachement à la militaire, Draco savait qu'il devait faire encore plus attention au QG. Ginny n'avait pas reparlé de faire d'eux un couple mais on ne pouvait jamais être sure avec elle. Sa relation avec Granger lui convenait, il n'avait pas envie de coucher avec elle, contrairement à ce que disait Blaise, ni de l'épouser et de lui faire 90 enfants, comme le disait Dom. Et encore moins de l'aimer passionnément, comme l'avait un jour espéré Ginny. Bref, la situation actuelle lui convenait, elle lui convenait encore plus quand personne ne lui en parlait. Mais évidemment, personne n'agissait jamais comme il le voulait.

.

C'est en plein milieu du repas que le blond s'aperçut que son nouvel ami n'aimait pas trop Blaise. Ou plutôt qu'il semblait en avoir peur. Quand Blaise parti aux toilettes quelques minutes, le jeune sorcier en profita pour interroger le militaire.

\- C'est quoi le problème avec Blaise ? Tu n'as presque pas lâché un mot depuis qu'il est là, je pensais que tu l'aimais bien, dès qu'il s'agit de se foutre de moi, vous êtes comme cul et chemise.

Dom le regarda d'un air pensif avant de répondre.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il fait chez nous ? Il bosse avec des militaires, depuis presque le premier jour de la mise en place du projet.

\- Oui, il fait des interrogatoires c'est ça ?

\- Draco, ça s'appelle de la torture. Le monde magique n'est pas soumis aux règles de l'ONU, on peut faire ce qu'on veut aux sorciers qui n'ont pas d'identité dans le monde réel. Certains sorciers sont, d'après mes collègues qui les ont interrogés, les pires bâtards qu'ils aient jamais vus. Et ton pote les fait craquer comme des brindilles. Il les emmène avec lui dans son petit bunker, les fait mijoter quelques jours et, à peine ont-ils repris connaissance qu'ils crachent tout ce qu'ils savent, jusqu'à la taille de leur slip. Personne ne sait ce qu'il leur fait exactement, personne ne sait ce qu'il leur dit, mais ça fait flipper des mangemerdes. Et ça n'a même pas l'air de le toucher.

Blaise revint alors la conversation s'arrêta là, mais quand Blaise voulut partir, Draco l'arrêta. Il avait bien réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et à ce qu'il savait de la position de Blaise auprès d'Harry.

\- Blaise, je peux te parler une minute ? Dom, j'arrive, m'attend pas.

\- Prend ton temps mec.

Une fois seuls, ils s'assirent dans un coin de l'entrée de la caserne.

\- J'ai entendu des trucs bizarres, Blaise, sur ce que tu fais pour l'Ordre. Et je me suis rendu compte que tu ne parles jamais vraiment de ce que tu fais quand on est ensemble. Je te parle de mes missions, des résultats, mais toi, tu ne dis jamais vraiment comment ça se passe avec les moldus, ni même ou tu travailles exactement ! Pourquoi tu me caches des choses ? Aux griffondors encore je comprends, il y a des choses qu'ils ne sont pas capables d'entendre, mais je suis ton meilleur pote non ?

Après un silence pesant durant lequel Blaise semblait mesurer ce qu'il pouvait dire ou pas, Draco eut enfin les réponses à ses questions.

\- Le plus simple, c'est que tu viennes avec moi.

A l'extérieur, Blaise lui prit le bras et ils apparurent sur l'herbe, devant un bâtiment en béton entouré de grilles hautes.

\- Quand Granger a bloqué totalement le transplanage à Londres, j'ai pensé faire la même chose ici mais, même si ça me fait mal de l'avouer, je ne suis pas capable d'ensorceler une surface aussi grande qu'elle donc j'ai dû m'en remettre aux vieux tours classiques. Je l'ai mise à mon nom et je lui ai jeté le même sort qu'à mon manoir. C'était la galère au début, parce que du coup, certains moldus qui bossent ici pouvaient plus venir, ils trouvaient plus la porte. Et l'électricité a commencé à s'arrêter, donc il a fallu modifier un peu le sortilège de base. Luna m'a aidé et donc voilà : c'est mon manoir maintenant, offert par la reine en personne et moi, je le mets gracieusement au service de l'armée. Je te préviens, tu ne pourras pas pratiquer la magie à l'intérieur. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse. Et pour que l'électricité arrête de sauter, il fallait que le sortilège soit le plus stable possible, donc même moi je n'utilise pas ma baguette dans certaines pièces. Mais la sécurité du bâtiment a bien augmenté !

Et il se permit d'éclater de rire. Draco assimilait tranquillement ce qu'il venait d'entendre mais jusque-là, à part l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie, il ne voyait rien de trop dangereux.

A l'intérieur, tout le monde salua Blaise. Il avait bien dit à Draco qu'il avait gagné un nouveau surnom mais entendre des militaires en uniforme l'appeler « Proprio », c'était quand même bizarre.

Puis, ils descendirent au sous-sol.

.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : on les garde pas tous ici. Une partie des mangemorts qu'on a choppé sont répartis dans les prisons classiques, isolés les uns des autres. Il y en a plusieurs qui sont déjà devenus à moitié fous. Bizarrement, les moldus en prison ne sont pas toujours sympas les uns avec les autres alors ils sont quand même un peu punis pour toutes les horreurs qu'ils ont pu faire avant.

En bons serpentards, ils se permirent un rictus. Souhaiter le malheur de ses ennemis n'est pas considérer comme quelque chose de mal chez les vert et argent.

\- Les autres sont tous là. Ceux qui n'ont plus rien à dire sont dans ce couloir, ceux qui ont réussi à garder quelques informations sont ici.

\- Vous ne les séparez pas plus que ça ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils s'associent pour sortir ?

Blaise haussa les épaules.

\- Avec la technologie moldus, on a un œil sur eux 24-24. Ils ne s'en rendent pas tous compte mais on ne les quitte jamais des yeux. S'il y en a un qui a un comportement suspect, comme ils ne se méfient pas des caméras, on le sait tout de suite. Et puis comme ça, ils entendent les autres hurler, ça les fait réfléchir. Ces gars ont tué des dizaines de moldus, sans remords. Il y en a qui sont tellement plongé dans la magie noire qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir une personne sans imaginer comment la faire souffrir, pour moi, ils ne sont même plus humains, ils sont complètement perdus dans la magie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur fait, Blaise ?

Pour que son ami ressente le besoin de se justifier ainsi auprès de lui, c'est qu'il s'attendait à ce que Draco lui-même soit choqué. Haussant les épaules avec un air blasé soigneusement étudié, Blaise continuait son explication en entrainant Draco plus loin dans le bâtiment.

\- On les torture. On brise leur baguette sous leurs yeux, on leur parle. Et quand ça ne suffit pas, on les brise. Certains moldus sont spécialisé là-dedans. Mais les sorciers sont un peu différents donc je collabore pour trouver des outils adaptés. La magie nous protège de la douleur, tu le savais ? On peut se faire électrocuter dans des proportions qui tueraient n'importe quel humain mais qui sont seulement très douloureuse pour un sorcier. Mais en même temps, notre sang est plus faible à certaines maladies, notre esprit moins résistant à certaines drogues de suggestion. Certains nous servent de cobayes pour des produits chimiques. C'est la guerre, quoi.

\- Tu les gardes en vie ?

\- Oh pas tous. On a perdu Nott il y a trois jours. Tu sais, c'est le premier qui est arrivé ici. Grâce à Granger. C'est elle qui m'a prévenu pour l'électricité.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais je suspecte qu'elle ait fait plus que juste « l'armée » quand elle était en Orient. Elle sait trop de choses pour un simple lieutenant, elle a dirigé une équipe et tout. Je pense qu'elle était un genre d'arme secrète pour ses généraux. Et je crois qu'elle a déjà été kidnappée et torturée, ça où elle a déjà eu à torturer des sorciers.

\- Tu veux dire…

\- Je ne sais pas, Drake. C'est juste qu'elle m'a proposé plusieurs bonnes idées, des trucs qu'elle n'aurait pas pu deviner, même quand elle était malade, elle m'a envoyé des messages… Je bosse avec un médecin, tu sais, un guérisseur moldu. Elle lui a transmis une formule, apparemment, elle ne devrait même pas avoir les connaissances pour fabriquer un truc comme ça, mais ça affaiblie la magie. Ça _affaiblit_ notre magie ! C'est de la folie ! Tu te souviens, un soir tu es rentré et tu m'as engueulé parce que je l'avais fait pleurer ? C'était encore le début de la maladie, elle était à peine lucide…

\- Je me souviens, je t'ai cogné.

Blaise eut le culot de se marrer.

\- Oui, bon. Enfin, elle venait de m'envoyer une liste d'ingrédient pour une potion, elle voulait que je la fabrique et la donne à Nott. Il y avait des ingrédients qui ne venait pas du monde magique, des trucs qu'on trouve au supermarché coté moldu. Et aussi des produits moldus qui sont interdits si on n'a pas une autorisation spéciale… On a réalisé la potion avec Doc', et il l'a analysée. Il est certain que ça a été créé par un pro, surement dans un des pays où elle s'est battue. C'est pour ça que je pense qu'elle a été torturée, c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle récupère cette formule. On a mis des tas de capteurs sur Nott pour voir comment il réagissait et on a comparé avec moi. Sa magie a diminué ! Je lui ai rendu sa baguette, on l'a emmené dehors. Il m'a jeté un Avada qui ne m'a même pas donné mal à la tête. On l'a juste transformé en moldu. Puis deux semaines après, il a commencé à retrouver quelques capacités mais entretemps, il est tombé malade et… Bref. On a perdu Nott.

\- Et… ça ne t'a pas fait bizarre de te retrouver face à lui ? Il était avec nous en classe quand même.

\- Oh tu sais, c'est le seul ici que je connaissais. C'est vrai que j'ai eu de mal au début. Les autres, je m'en fichais mais Nott, tu as raison, on a discuté avec lui pendant des années, il était même amoureux de Pansy en 4ème, tu le savais ?

\- Beurk.

\- Ouais. C'est pas moi qui me suis occupé de lui du coup. Apparemment, c'est pas dans les règles militaires de torturer des gens qu'on connait.

Son sourire en coin avait l'air beaucoup plus malsain maintenant que Draco savait à quoi il pensait.

\- Mais tu vois, ils sont plus facile à contenir quand ils n'ont pas de pouvoir, certains, même sans leur baguette arrivaient à faire trembler la porte. Alors maintenant, on drogue tout le monde. Tant pis si ils choppent une maladie magique, franchement, on va pas les regretter.

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'as trouvé aucun innocent parmi eux ? Même pas quelqu'un comme Pansy Parkinson, qui suivait juste le mouvement ?

\- Nope, tous atteint. Je pense que c'est la marque. Ça doit les pourrir. Doc' va l'étudier bientôt. Tiens, je vais te le présenter, tu vas l'adorer !

Et effectivement, Draco adora Doc, l'homme, d'environ 60 ans, les cheveux blonds presque dressé sur la tête, s'appelait en réalité Docteur Henry Spencer, il était médecin et chimiste et son métier était de contrôler la torture et la santé des prisonniers de guerre depuis des dizaines d'années, il se moquait des gens et son cynisme était son arme la plus aiguisée. Draco et lui s'entendirent parfaitement et s'attaquèrent aussitôt à Blaise, reconnaissant aussitôt l'un dans l'autre un adversaire à leur hauteur.

Il les accompagna durant le reste de la visite de Draco, leur décrivant les dernières trouvailles de Priskin, un mangemort d'une trentaine d'années qui avait été capturé parmi les premier et qui venait de comprendre à quoi servait la caméra dans sa cellule.

.

A la fois mielleux et hautain, Spencer critiquait le prisonnier, le déshumanisant, l'humiliant. Et Draco, malgré ses années auprès des Griffondors ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier cet interlude dans le monde des méchants. Après tout, il avait été élevé ainsi : jusqu'à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais cherché à être aimable envers qui que ce soit, et bien qu'il puisse aussi être agréable et sympa, bien que Potter encourage le pardon, Malfoy ne pouvait pas avoir pitié des mangemorts, il les haïssait tout simplement.

.

Depuis qu'Hermione était malade, il avait dû retenir tout son venin. Même l'ironie était à prescrire. Depuis qu'elle était guérie, il se lâchait parfois, mais enfin ! Il put s'acharner sur quelqu'un, il put décharger tout son cynisme, sa frustration. C'était étonnamment cathartique.

.

Quand ils sortirent pour lui permettre de rentrer à la caserne, il se sentait étonnement davantage lui-même. Comme si cet après-midi de violence lui avait permis de compenser les deux mois où il avait dut bien se tenir, être _gentil_. Mais il sentait aussi que la magie noire qu'exsudaient les mages prisonniers était présente autour de lui et que c'était sa volonté qui tenait la noirceur loin de lui. Un jour : facile…

Mais tous les jours…

\- Tu n'as pas peur de te perdre là-dedans ? De devenir un peu… noir ? Comme les mangemorts ?

Le sourire que lui renvoya Blaise était celui d'un gamin.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je n'ai jamais été en danger de sombrer, contrairement à toi. Et puis, je n'y vais pas tous les jours. Ça n'est pas la peine.  
Le mal, ça ne me dérange pas, la souffrance, je la supporte, à Poudlard, j'ai bien vu que toi, tu plongeais dedans mais moi, la seule chose que Serpentard m'a appris, c'est à pouvoir naviguer dedans sans être toucher. La pluparts des gens de notre ancienne maison ont probablement appris la cruauté de leurs parents, comme toi. Les miens m'ont surtout appris l'indifférence. Je suis bien armé pour ce job et personne ne pourrait le faire aussi bien que moi. La magie ici _est_ noire. Aucun sorcier ne pourrait vivre ici, ça nous tournerait tous en mangemort. Mais je peux bosser ici chaque jour, rentrer au QG chaque soir et ma magie restera toute propre. Evidemment, je n'ai pas dit à Potter _tout_ ce qu'on faisait ici, lui rien que le savoir, ça le boufferait !

\- Ils ricanèrent. Le rictus méprisant était davantage l'uniforme de serpentard que ne l'était la chemise et la cravate de leur maison.

\- Ou est-ce qu'on est ?

\- Ecosse. Aussi loin de possible du QG et des mangemorts, pour qu'ils ne sentent pas toute cette magie noire s'ils passaient dans le coin. On est sur une île, charmante au demeurant. C'est assez touristique chez les moldus.

.

.

Une fois rentré, à l'abri dans sa maison, Draco se demanda comment il se sentait. Il avait beau s'être amusé avec Blaise, il avait un peu l'impression de regretté, de ne pas s'être _vraiment_ amusé, d'avoir juste… fait semblant. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il réalisa que faire du mal aux autres gratuitement n'était pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Il l'avait fait, pendant des années, puis il s'était excusé auprès de ceux qui le méritaient. Il l'avait fait cette après-midi même, et il ne regrettait pas d'avoir blessé ce mangemort, parce qu'il méritait bien pire que la mort. Mais pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Draco comprit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de blesser d'autres gens pour être heureux. En fait, il pouvait blesser certaines personnes dont il n'avait rien à faire mais quand il s'attaquait à ses amis, il _regrettait._ Lui ! Regretter quelque chose… Mais pour la toute première fois, Draco se dit qu'il avait, lui aussi, droit au même bonheur que les autres. Pour la première fois, il pensa qu'il était… Un type bien. Un type qui méritait de gagner à la fin. Un type qui n'était certainement pas aussi mauvais qu'il l'avait pensé toute sa vie. Un type qui, peut-être, méritait l'amour d'une fille bien comme Granger ? Enfin, non, bien sûr, l'amour, c'était des conneries. Mais si un jour, elle venait à l'apprécier par elle-même… Mais Draco mit fin à sa réflexion chaotique. Parce qu'il connaissait maintenant sa valeur.

Tout son venin, toute sa haine. N'était-ce pas un fond un manque de confiance en lui ? Il savait qu'il était beau, il savait qu'il était intelligent, drôle parfois, sympa quand il le voulait. Mais il avait toujours plus ou moins cru qu'il ne méritait pas vraiment la confiance de Potter, ou l'amitié de Ginny Weasley… Comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait assez _bien_ pour eux. Sauf que si.

Redressant les épaules, Draco leva les yeux vers les étoiles qui le surplombaient. Il s'était toujours senti minuscule devant l'univers, toujours petit. Il détestait cette sensation et du coup, il observait rarement les étoiles. Mais ce soir, suite à sa petite introspection, Draco se sentait bien plus grand. Il expira un grand coup, se libérant du poids du devoir qui l'avait encombré toute sa vie : le devoir d'être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas vraiment. Pour une fois, il se sentait vraiment bien…

.

* * *

.

Quand Draco rentra à la grotte, Hermione cuisinait. Elle s'était changé et portait une robe à bretelles. Ce qu'avait dit Blaise lui revint aussitôt en tête. Une personne torturée gardait-elle des cicatrices ? Granger en avait une sur le ventre, il l'avait vu un jour par hasard pendant la maladie. Et son dos montrait également quelques traces qui auraient pu venir aussi bien de blessures normales que de torture. Elle avait dit qu'elle avait reçu des débris lors d'une explosion, une fois, mais est-ce que des débris laissaient ce genre de marques blanches ?

Pendant un instant, il eut envie de demander. Mais il la connaissait mieux que ça.

\- J'étais chez Blaise aujourd'hui. Enfin, là où il travaille. Il a acheté l'endroit, tu savais ?

\- Oui, il m'a dit ça ! Tu lui as confisqué son téléphone j'espère, il m'a encore envoyé deux chaines aujourd'hui. Je suis presque sure qu'il s'est déjà fait hacker son compte.

\- Que… ? Non.

\- Il m'énerve !

Choisissant de ne pas se laisser détourner de son but, il relança le sujet

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il torturait des gens.

Cette fois, elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de répondre. Elle lui jeta un regard rapide pendant qu'elle égouttait quelque chose dans sa passoire rose –bon sang, comment tousces objets multicolores atterrissaient-ils ici ? Finalement, elle lâcha un laconique :

\- Oui.

\- Tu le savais toi, même quand tu étais malade, même quand tu étais guérie mais coincée à la maison.

\- Oui.

\- Enfin, parle quoi ! C'est pas ton genre Granger !

Sans s'énerver, sans se retourner, elle continua ce qu'elle était en train de faire tout en racontant les faits :

\- Blaise m'a fourni des informations : des détails de la vie de V. qui m'ont permis d'orienter les recherches sur les horcruxes.  
Ce n'est pas mon boulot : les moldus a qui ont a refilé le travail, avec les sorciers qu'Harry ne veut pas voir sur le terrain, décortique tous les textes, la vie des fondateurs de Poudlard, la vie de la famille de Jedusor, les souvenirs d'Harry. Ils cherchent la vérité sur sa jeunesse parce qu'on sait qu'il aime les symboles : le sang de mon ennemi pour me réincarner, ce genre de choses théâtrales.  
Je leur ai filé toutes mes recherches parce que j'avais des informations d'autres sources et que j'avais déjà réfléchis à toutes ces questions avec Dumbledore. Mais grâce à Blaise, certains détails se sont révélés importants et des avancées majeures ont été faites.  
La potion repousse-magie peut être améliorée au point d'annuler un sort de fidelitas, j'en suis sure. On finira bien par leur tirer des infos sur où leur maître se cache, malgré que la marque des ténèbres les en empêche. C'est toi qui fais les plans sur comment on peut s'infiltrer dans les maisons des mages noirs et les faire sauter, comment tu croyais qu'on avait les infos sur les lieux ? Et le diadème de Rowena, c'est un des mangemorts qui avait deviné qu'il était caché dans la salle sur demande de Poudlard. Ils sont toujours avec Jedusor, ils sont intelligents, ils devinent forcément des choses. Des choses dont on ne peut pas se passer. C'est normal de chercher à réunir le plus d'information possible.

.

.

Elle avait parlé sans hausser le ton, gardant une cadence mesurée. C'est ainsi que Draco savait qu'elle se contrôlait complétement. Mais il ne voulait pas une réponse mesurée, il voulait une réponse sincère. C'est pourquoi il insista :

\- Et ça ne t'embête pas ?

\- C'est la guerre Malfoy, des gens meurent. Qu'est-ce que ça change que ce soit nous qui les tuons ou d'autre ?

\- Rien, mais ça n'est pas la peine de prétendre que ça ne te fait rien.

Car c'était Hermione Granger, la sauveuse des elfes de maison et du monde entier, elle ne pouvait pas cautionner ce genre de pratique. Pas la Hermione parfaite et sans défauts qu'il imaginait en tout cas.

\- J'essaie de ne pas y penser, c'est tout.

Mais peut-être que la Hermione parfaite n'existait que dans son imagination…

\- Comment tu as connu tous les trucs que tu as dits à Blaise ?

\- Oh ça… Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.

\- Sérieux ? Tu ne vas même pas essayer me mentir ?

\- Tu ne me croirais pas...

Elle haussa les épaules en en profita pour lui demander de mettre la table puis elle lui parla de la première mandragore qui avait fleuri et il laissa tomber. Pour l'instant.

.

* * *

.

Mercredi :

Harry apparut juste avant que Draco ne parte. Il portait les mêmes habits que la veille et semblait épuisé.

\- Draco, tu peux rester un peu ? Mione, faut qu'on parle.

Le blond s'installa dans le canapé, et Harry s'assit sur une chaise en face pendant qu'Hermione continuait de s'affairer devant la bouilloire.

\- Harry, tu as bien fait de venir, tu as une sale tête. Bois ça, dit Hermione en déposant une tasse de thé devant lui. J'ai ramassé la première fleur de mandragore ce matin. Tu es l'heureux bénéficiaire de la première fleur de notre champ.

\- Merci Mione. Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

.

Il attendit un instant et le jeune serpentard put assister à la métamorphose de ses deux amis. La jeune femme sembla se changer en pierre, son visage ne refléta plus rien, elle se tenait plus droite que d'habitude et ses traits étaient plus sérieux.

Harry aussi changea légèrement de position, se redressant. Pour une fois il laissa tomber le masque de super-héros qu'il portait d'habitude et prit une expression grave mais détachée. Les deux Griffondors étaient tous deux abonnés aux mauvaises nouvelles. Ils avaient tous appris à faire avec, à continuer de vivre. Harry avait besoin de se détacher de ses émotions pour faire face à la tristesse. Hermione avait surement sa propre méthode pour faire face aux nouvelles mais le blond ne la connaissait pas.

Draco observait la métamorphose de ses deux amis avec des yeux avides. Il était toujours captivé par les réactions des gens face au malheur. Son éducation austère ne l'avait pas préparé à la passion que les autres mettaient dans leurs émotions. Chaque choc, heureux et malheureux étaient pour lui une nouveauté, quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Observer les autres dans leur douleur, c'était aussi sa manière de faire face aux mauvaises nouvelles. Chacun son mécanisme de défense, disait toujours Weasley.

.

.

Sans étalage d'émotion, et d'une voix neutre, Harry annonça :

\- Charlie Weasley est mort. Toute son unité a été décimée. On ignore encore ce qui s'est exactement passé, les caméras les plus proches qu'on avait posées ont sauté avec la magie. On a récupéré d'autres images, de plus loin, mais du coup, on n'a aucune image précise. Il y avait plusieurs ennemis, qui portaient des capes de mangemorts. Ils étaient rapides. Trop rapides. En quelques minutes, tout le monde est mort. Ils ont emmené les corps, seulement les corps des sorciers, puis ont disparus.

.

.

* * *

.

Aucun d'entre eux ne parla pendant quelques minutes. Harry but son café et Hermione ne battit pas d'un cil. Draco avait bien envie de prendre Hermione dans ses bras pour se réconforter un peu, mais il craignait qu'elle ne le laisse pas faire.

Brusquement, elle prit une grande inspiration et se levant, lança d'une voix un peu trop normale :

\- Harry, il faut que tu viennes voir les nouvelles pousses pour qu'elles apprennent à te connaître. Draco, tu allais y aller, je suppose, à ce soir.

Et elle sorti.

Les deux hommes la suivirent des yeux,

\- Voilà donc comment on gère les pertes dans l'armée, commenta Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, pour Charlie.

\- Je sais, soupira le brun. J'ai déjà eu un débriefing avec le général Dower et ses hommes, très franchement, je n'aurai rien pu faire dans ce cas-ci. Les mangemorts se sont apparemment entrainés. Mais nous aussi, nous avons progressé. Toutes les patrouilles ont été mises en alerte. On ne va pas s'arrêter maintenant.

Harry sorti rejoindre Hermione. Draco parti aux Docks.

.

.

* * *

L'ambiance était électrique, pas seulement à cause des morts, car les soldats avaient apparemment, comme Hermione, appris à gérer leurs émotions, mais plutôt à cause du danger qui venait brusquement d'augmenter. Après plusieurs mois de victoires faciles, l'ennemi se révélait un matin bien plus coriace.

.

.

Toujours secoué, Draco avait besoin de se sentir vivant, contrairement à sa colocataire, il était très touché par le sort de Charlie avec lequel il avait patrouillé et vécu pendant des années. L'infirmière de garde, dont il semblait ne pas être capable de retenir le prénom, avait apparemment le même besoin et ils se retrouvèrent dans le lit de garde pour oublier la souffrance. Mais Draco se sentait encore plus mal après. Finalement, il fit appel aux années d'entrainements de son enfance avec des parents distraits et distants. Réunissant toutes ses émotions volatiles, il en fit une toute petite boule qu'il enterra très profond. A nouveau capable de travailler, il retrouva ses amis dans la plus grande salle de la maison pour réfléchir.

.

.

Draco et Dom regardèrent les vidéos, tentant d'en comprendre la logique ou au moins d'établir une défense contre ces nouveaux mangemorts. Mais rien n'y faisait, le style de combat des mangemorts avait changé du tout au tout, les sorts étaient différents et lors de ce combat, le manque de résistance de l'équipe de Charlie ne permettaient même pas de se rendre compte des capacités de leurs opposants. Charlie était mort, et Draco revoyait la scène encore et encore, tentant de faire abstraction de ses amis au sol. Ils firent revenir toutes les patrouilles ce jour-là, le temps de créer des contre-attaques.

.

Le soir, Hermione ne parla pas des morts et il choisit de faire de même. Il avait constaté que les autres militaires avaient aussi fait en sorte d'éviter le sujet. Le seul moment où ils avaient parlé de leurs amis décédés fut quand ils levèrent un drapeau en leur honneur dans le jardin après le repas. Certains qui n'avaient pas montré une émotion depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle, lâchèrent leur première larme à ce moment-là. Mais il était content de ne pas à avoir à dormir seul cette nuit-là. Son sommeil agité, troublé de rêves issus des vidéos vues et revues, l'empêcha de dormir une grande partie de la nuit.

.

* * *

.

Jeudi :

Il était 22 heures maintenant et Hermione n'était toujours pas rentrée. Pas qu'il s'inquiète, elle lui avait bien fait comprendre ces derniers jours qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule, mais depuis le premier jour de leur cohabitation, elle avait toujours fait attention à rentrer tôt pour lui tenir compagnie. Et aujourd'hui, il en avait grand besoin. Lui et Dom avaient convoqué des responsables pour une grande réunion le lendemain, afin d'établir une nouvelle stratégie pour l'ensemble des équipes et s'adapter à l'ennemi. Ils avaient fait une demande pour qu'aucune ronde ne soit organisée ce soir-là mais le général Dower les avait ignoré et avait ordonné à tous de reprendre du service ; résultat, tout le monde était inquiet pour ceux qui sortaient cette nuit-là et si quoi que ce soit arrivé, Dom et Draco seraient en plus tenus comme responsables. Le blond n'était déjà vraiment pas de bonne humeur, autant dire que la disparition d'Hermione n'arrangeait rien.

Il tournait en rond, puis il vit l'heure : 23 heures. Ça suffit, il allait aller la chercher. Elle lui avait montré l'emplacement du centre pour ce genre de situation n'est-ce pas ?

.

Il apparut devant le bâtiment, au nord de Londres et s'avança à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas d'accueil et tout semblait éteint sauf une salle au fond d'un couloir sombre.

Attrapant la poignée de la porte, il l'ouvrit en grand et seuls ses réflexes durement acquis avec Carole et Hermione (elle lui faisait parfois quelques séances d'entrainement en plus quand elle n'était pas trop fatiguée) lui permirent d'attraper le bras qui s'avançait vers son épaule de manière agressive. Il esquiva, tirant sur la main en même temps, et même si le type immense à qui appartenait le bras ne bascula pas vers l'avant malgré toute la force que Draco mis dans ce geste, cela lui permit de faire un pas sur le côté et donc de se mettre hors de sa portée. Il mit ensuite sa main dans sa poche pour agripper sa baguette. Il pouvait la pointer sur gros-tas-de-muscle sans la sortir de sa poche.

.

Mais le géant n'essaya pas de l'attaquer à nouveau, il se contenta de fermer la porte derrière eux et de s'appuyer sur le mur d'où il observait le tatami devant lui.

.

.

Considérant qu'il avait passé avec brio l'examen d'entrée, Draco se posta contre le mur également et s'intéressa aux autres occupants de la pièce. De toute taille, majoritairement des hommes, ils regardaient tous le tatami, certains semblaient ravis, d'autres ennuyés. Et le blond était sûr que 3 hommes dans le fond de la pièce était en train d'échanger des paris. Quand son voisin le géant leva un doigt avec un billet de 100 livres en regardant le groupe d'hommes, Draco s'intéressa aux combattants sur lesquels on pariait.

.

.

.

Et c'était Hermione à droite. Le scintillement étrange qui entourait le tatami indiquait que de la magie était à l'œuvre ici et en effet, Hermione avait sa baguette à la main. Son adversaire, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, brun, à la mâchoire carrée tenait également une baguette. Sa coupe indiquait qu'il avait été militaire, Draco était doué pour les reconnaître maintenant.

.

.

Il se tenait à une dizaine de mètres l'un de l'autre, semblant reprendre leur souffle, puis Hermione s'élança, lançant un sort en direction du sorcier, qui leva la main pour le parer. Mais pendant ce temps, Hermione s'était rapprochée et se trouvait maintenant juste devant lui, Draco pensait qu'elle avait peut-être transplané d'une quinzaine de centimètres car elle était allée particulièrement vite. Le brun ne stoppa pas son mouvement et tenta de transformer son contre-sort en coup de poing vers le visage d'Hermione. Mais elle lui saisit aussitôt la main et se tournant, envoya le bras de l'homme vers la gauche, le déstabilisant alors que lui, surement à l'aide d'un sort d'attraction silencieux, changer sa baguette de main pour qu'elle ne lui arrache pas. Elle voulut profiter de son mouvement pour, d'un balayement de jambe, le faire tomber mais le brun avait déjà repris son équilibre et de la main gauche dans laquelle il venait de récupérer sa baguette, il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort dans le dos d'Hermione. Mais elle devait s'y attendre car elle esquiva et s'écarta de quelques pas. A nouveau séparés, les deux sorciers se regardaient dans les yeux en se tournant autour.

.

Draco remarqua alors à quel point ils étaient essoufflés et en sueur, il se tourna vers son voisin :

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'ils se battent ?

\- Au moins deux heures, grogna-t-il.

Bon sang ! Ça c'était du duel, physique et magique. Pourquoi on ne leur apprenait pas ça à Poudlard, ça aurait fait un sacré spectacle. Mais surtout, Hermione était-elle suffisamment remise pour se battre ainsi ?

.

.

Le duel reprit et Draco se senti hypnotisé par la danse des deux sorciers, chaque attaque mêlait arts martiaux et magie, même si les sorts restaient soft. Le blond put observer Hermione se faire éjecter brutalement de son adversaire après avoir reçu un genre d'expeliarmus. Le jeune sorcier avait depuis longtemps compris que sortir de la barrière magique entourant le tatami valait défaite, c'est pourquoi il retint son souffle quand Hermione roula jusqu'au bord des tapis verts mais, s'agitant dans tous les sens, griffant le sol et courant dans le vide, elle parvint à se maintenant à la limite de la barrière. Son adversaire n'avait pas attendu qu'elle se rattrape pour lui lancer un deuxième sort mais elle avait apparemment prévu cette réaction puisqu'elle le contrat.

Alors, tendant sa baguette avec un sourire sauvage, elle agita sa baguette vers le sol, attirant d'un accio le tapis sur lequel se trouvait le sorcier. Elle esquiva d'un saut l'objet qui lui fonçait dessus, étirant ses jambes grâce à un sort et laissant le tapis passer pour s'écraser derrière elle mais aussitôt, sans laisser à l'autre sorcier le temps de se reprendre, elle se jeta sur lui, attrapant ses bras, elle lui fit une clef qui le maintint effectivement immobile. Il sembla lutter quelques instants, mais Hermione, maintenant assise sur lui, baissa la tête et attrapa la baguette du perdant avec ses dents, avant de la recracher plus loin. Finalement, l'homme posa la tête contre le sol et doucement, la tapa deux fois contre les tapis, signe de sa défaite. Tout le monde applaudi. Hermione avait toujours l'air à moitié sauvage, ses cheveux s'échappaient de sa tresse, son tee-shirt avait remonté pour laisser voir son ventre et pieds nus, elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Draco observait la victoire, le souffle coupé. Tout était allé très vite et le blond songea qu'Hermione devait bien être la meilleure combattante du monde (enfin, d'après sa maigre expérience du monde).

.

Elle lâcha le sorcier et lui tendit la main pour le relever. Mais profitant de son relâchement, celui-ci saisit la main et la fit tomber à ses côtés. Elle riait et lui souriait, les cheveux en bataille, allongée à ses côtés. Puis il l'embrassa, droit sur la bouche.

Le choc fit se redresser Draco.

.

.

C'était un baiser chaste, rapide. Et comme Hermione rit encore plus fort, probablement pas un baiser passionné.

Ils se relevèrent tous deux, leurs amis les rejoignant maintenant que la barrière magique était tombée. Certains tendaient des billets, d'autres en récupéraient. Tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser. Mais pas Draco, oh non. C'était qui ce type ?

.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione, mais il dut attendre un peu que ses amis aient fini de la féliciter. Le géant la prit carrément dans ses bras pour la faire tourner en rond en la remerciant de toujours lui faire gagner autant de fric et elle, riant à gorge déployée, chaque fois plus heureuse quand un homme la serait contre lui.

.

Puis elle le remarqua, elle lui lança un rictus quand elle vit sa mine désabusée, l'air de comprendre son humeur mais elle ne demanda pas au grand blond musclé de la reposer.

Enfin, après un tour, les deux pieds au sol, elle s'approcha de Draco. Mais à 3 pas de lui, deux bras l'attrapèrent et la collèrent contre un torse musclé. Draco voyait rouge. Non seulement, il attendait comme un imbécile à la maison en s'inquiétant comme un fou mais elle pendant ce temps-là, elle faisait joujou avec son copain, voir même amant ! Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer qu'Hermione puisse avoir une vie sexuelle, c'était dégoutant ! Et puis elle dormait avec lui, merde !

\- Alleeeez Granger, tu sais que tu me dois la revanche, tu l'as pas joué réglo !

\- Casse-toi, Gabe, t'as perdu, t'assume ! Les mots étaient mauvais mais elle avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'elle se _laissait_ enlacer par l'homme.

C'en était trop pour Draco, il fallait qu'il intervienne.

\- Granger, putain, tu peux pas prévenir quand tu rentres tard ?

Une attaque frontale, pour bien montrer qui avait le droit d'engueuler Granger et qui ne l'avait pas.

Elle, sourit simplement.

\- Salut Malfoy, je te présente Cap' Gabe, de la Royal Air Force.

L'homme se fendit d'un salut de la tête, sans déloger ses bras de Granger. Mais c'est qu'il se croyait à la maison.

\- On a bossé ensemble. En Irak.

Ça par contre, fit lever la tête à Draco. En Irak ? Là où son unité sorcière avait été décimée ? Alors c'était qui ce gars, un revenant ?

\- Enfin, pendant deux mois seulement, jusqu'à ce que je rentre.

Ah, donc il était arrivé plus tard. Deux mois à bosser ensemble, c'était rien ! Lui il avait connu Granger pendant 7 ans.

\- Sorcier donc. Poudlard ? Quelle promotion ?

Parce qu'on n'apprend pas à un Malfoy la politesse, c'est toujours le premier à poser les questions, histoire de voir le pédigrée de son vis-à-vis, m'voyez ?

\- Nope, à vrai dire, j'ai appris la magie dans mon village, en Iran. J'avais pas mis les pieds en Angleterre avant que la demoiselle me recrute.

Donc ce mec venait juste d'admettre qu'il avait jamais appris la magie ou quoi ? Et maintenant qu'il faisait des phrases entières, c'est vrai qu'il avait un méchant accent.

\- Et après elle m'a abandonné pour rentrer au pays auprès de ses précieux amis et s'amuser toute seule contre des méchants sorciers. Après tous ceux qu'on a défoncé toi et moi, tu aurais dû m'appeler tout de suite !

Et qu'il l'embrasse sur la joue. Il voit pas qu'il est trop vieux pour elle ?

\- Gabe, t'as perdu. Ça veut dire que tu n'as plus de droit de m'emmerder avec ça. En plus, tu viens de te faire recruter. Je t'avais dit de pas te faire remarquer par le gouvernement, t'as voulu te faire embarquer c'est ton problème.

\- Mais ils ne voulaient pas me mettre dans ton unité !

Merlin mais ce type n'arrêtait jamais de geindre !

\- Et maintenant, grâce à toi, j'ai été réintégrée. Et oui, c'est vrai, je te suis reconnaissante. Mais comme tu as perdu…

\- Oui bon, ça va.

S'éloignant –enfin, de Granger, l'homme attrapa un tee-shirt au sol et l'enfila. Un bronzage pareil, ça ne devrait pas être autorisé en Angleterre. Claquant des talons –même s'il était pieds nus, il fit le salut militaire de rigueur à Granger qui lui répondit de manière plus décontractée. Puis il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de s'éloigner en lâchant par-dessus son épaule :

\- Toi et tes secrets, tu sais que tout ce qu'on a fait en Irak finira par se savoir, tu ne peux pas juste oublier simplement parce que ça t'arrange. Mais promis, je ne cafterai pas.

Le regard un peu rêveur de Granger suite au baiser devient meurtrier quand elle entendit ce qu'il dit, prouvant à Draco qu'il était concerné par ce que le militaire venait de dire. Elle lui cachait donc des choses. Si ces choses avaient à voir avec l'homme qui s'éloignait, le blond ne voulait rien savoir ! Surtout pas ! Ne pas imaginer Granger comme un être humain sexuellement actif, tant qu'elle était un livre, c'était facile de la considérer comme un genre d'amie mais si elle devait avoir des émotions… Non, Granger était un livre ambulant. Un livre qu'il aimait bien, point.

.

.

Se tournant vers lui, elle lui jeta un regard calculateur, tachant de décider s'il allait poser des questions sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre ou pas. Mais lui, il était plus malin que ça.

\- Vraiment Granger, me laisser poireauter tout seul au milieu du désert pour flirter avec un subalterne…

Et oui, quand on joue avec le serpent, il mord. Son ton méprisant et son regard hautain la provoquaient mais elle ne voulait pas se battre avec la personne avec qui elle vivait alors elle haussa les épaules et le suivit à l'extérieur.

 ** _Hermione :_**

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se rhabiller. Malgré les discussions, elle avait encore chaud. Son cœur n'avait pas encore ralentit après la dose d'adrénaline et elle sentait déjà les muscles de ses jambes s'engourdir, lui promettant de belles courbatures. Elle était crevée. Gabe était un des rares sorciers-militaires. Par solidarité, elle n'avait balancé personne au MI5 mais les entrainements comme celui qu'elle venait d'avoir, mêlant à la fois magie et corps à corps étaient mille fois plus excitant que toutes les altercations qu'elle avait pu avoir avec les mangemorts. Hélas, seules une dizaines de personne dans l'armée anglaise pouvait se battre de cette manière à sa connaissance. Et peut-être deux ou trois se révélaient étaient assez bons pour donner du fil à retordre à Hermione.

.

Gabe était bon. Il avait déjà de l'imagination et de l'expérience car avant de passer du côté de la Reine, il se battait contre elle. Mais au final, il perdait toujours parce qu'il n'était pas assez fourbe. Il était arrivé ce soir en promettant qu'il avait progressé et c'est la première fois qu'il l'avait tenu en échec aussi longtemps. Mais elle gagnait toujours parce qu'elle était retorse au combat. Carole lui avait appris à gagner, pas à respecter les règles.

Ça n'empêchait pas la fatigue, elle voulut demander à Malfoy de faire une petite pause avant de transplaner mais il prouva encore une fois qu'il était attentif parce que, sans même lui demander, il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit transplaner avec lui. La fatigue la fit s'appuyer un peu plus contre lui et il ne dit rien, se contentant d'apparaître à 30 mètres de l'entrée de la grotte –distance qu'elle avait choisie comme distance minimale d'apparition. Puis, sans même ralentir, il l'attrapa sous les genoux et la porta carrément jusqu'au canapé.

\- Hé, ça va ! Je ne suis pas impotente non plus ! Je peux marcher !

Il ne répondit pas. La ligne carrée de sa mâchoire lui apprit qu'il serrait les dents. Oh, il était donc en colère. Elle pensa un instant à ce que Gabe –Ihsan Gabe, avait dit avant de partir, à propos de secret. Mais Draco était déjà en colère à ce moment-là donc ça concernait quelque chose qui s'était passé avant. Il n'était pas fâché parce qu'elle était en retard, si ?

\- Pourquoi t'es énervé, Draco ?

Il ne répondit pas et haussa simplement les épaules. Bon. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas parler, autant le laisser tranquille. Réunissant sa volonté, et maintenant qu'elle s'était assise un peu, elle se mit debout pour se lancer dans la confection d'un repas qui remplirait bien son estomac affamé après tous ces efforts.

La douleur qu'elle ressentait déjà lui apprit qu'elle avait tout intérêt à faire des étirements rapidement et à boire beaucoup d'eau parce qu'aucun sort ne calmerait ces courbatures-là.

\- Putain, j'espère qu'Ihsan aura des courbatures de chien demain ! Parce qu'il m'a pas ratée. Je suis sure que j'ai même des bleus après notre petite guerre de coups de pied. Ce vieux type sait se battre quand même, pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais rencontré Carole…

Elle aurait pu continuer à râler contre Gabe jusqu'à avoir fini le repas mais :

\- Bon ça va, on va ne pas parler de tes courbatures post-coïtales avec le cinglé de la baguette de tout à l'heure toute la soirée. On peut passer à autre chose ?

Ok… Donc Draco n'aimait pas Ihsan. Pas si étrange, le sorcier iranien n'avait que des amies au féminin, la plupart des hommes se sentaient en danger quand il était là. Il était beau, il n'était jamais gêné face à une femme, et il n'était pas du tout efféminé. A 35 ans, il valait définitivement un coup d'œil. Et même un deuxième et un troisième. C'était un vrai flirt. Il flirtait avec tout ce qui bougeait. Il flirtait même quand il se battait, sur le terrain, il se servait de son physique comme d'une arme.

Donc, évidemment, Draco n'aimait pas Ihsan. Mais c'était quand même étonnant de la part de Draco, un Malfoy, de se sentir en danger comme ça, il avait tellement confiance en lui d'habitude que c'était plus que de la confiance, ça frôlait l'orgueil. Non, c'était carrément de l'orgueil.

Mais bon, après 5 ans dans l'armée, Hermione savait gérer les hommes et leurs émotions. Le mieux, c'était encore de les ignorer.

Donc elle sorti des spaghettis qu'elle mit à cuire et commença une sauce pour accompagner. Elle commença à chantonner. Son colocataire finirait bien par se remettre de ses émotions, en attendant, aucune raison de repousser le repas !

.

* * *

.

Vendredi :

 ** _Draco :_**

Harry était en retard. Il était toujours arrivé le matin, juste avant le départ de Draco. Mais là, il était en retard. L'inquiétude força Draco à ralentir toutes ses actions dans l'espoir de ne pas être prêt trop vite. Il voulait savoir quel était le problème qui avait ralenti Potter.

.

Lorsqu'il arriva, le sorcier était échevelé et n'avait encore une fois pas dormi, il avait l'air énervé et triste en même temps. Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione s'assit aussitôt sur le canapé, à côté du blond qui finissait de mettre ses chaussures.

\- J'ai appris que tu avais été réintégrée au planning, félicitation Mione. Tu reprends la semaine prochaine ?

Elle hocha la tête.

Se moquant de l'image que cela donnerait de lui, Draco saisit sa main et la serra. Il pouvait voir son visage commencer à se figer en attendant une mauvaise nouvelle et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente aussi seul qu'il s'était senti la dernière fois qu'Harry était venu avec une mauvaise nouvelle. Malgré son air fermé, elle lui serra la main en retour et il se senti mieux.

\- Eh bien, tu devras faire attention quand tu seras de retour dans les rues. Nous avons perdu une nouvelle équipe aujourd'hui, massacrée.

Okay, Harry était remonté. Il s'inquiétait manifestement pour son amie. Draco avait du mal à prendre la mesure de la nouvelle. Deux équipes mixtes entièrement annihilée en une semaine, c'était trop rapide. Il n'y avait eu aucune perte chez les mangemorts la première fois et il soupçonnait que cette fois encore, ils avaient été les plus forts.

\- Qui ? Se força-t-il à demander.

\- Susan, Flinch, … Commença Harry.

\- Roberts, Doman, Sara Devers, Simon Genners, Jimmy, Evicton, Solfiers, termina la brune.

Et Hermione allait à leur rencontre à partir de la semaine prochaine, oh Merlin.

.

.

.

Sans lâcher la main de Draco, la pilote se leva, l'entraînant avec elle.

\- Harry, viens voir les nouvelles pousses comme tu l'as promis. Puis j'irai avec Draco aux Docks. Je veux voir les corps et les vidéos, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, ils ont progressé trop vite.

Oui, songea Harry, ils sont devenus fort d'un seul coup. Laissant tomber sa peine et sa colère contre Hermione, il réfléchit à ce nouveau problème, suivant ses deux amis vers l'enclos. A quelques mètres des plantes, Hermione força son colocataire à s'arrêter, pour que les plantes continuent de privilégier Harry. Puis, quand elle s'annonça satisfaite du temps passé auprès des petites pousses, elle s'éloigna avec son meilleur ami vers la limite des 30 mètres qu'elle avait fixé pour transplaner.

Saisissant à nouveau la main du blond, elle salua Harry qui disparaissait vers le QG.

\- Malfoy, je t'accompagne à la caserne.

Elle s'attendait à une résistance, c'est pourquoi elle l'avait appelé par son nom, installant de la distance entre eux, mais il se contenta de serrer sa main plus fort et de lâcher :

\- Je transplane, tu t'accroches.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Encore une fois, l'ambiance au QG était étrange. Hermione salua quelques personnes mais il ne lui lâcha pas la main et elle ne le lui demande pas. Il avait la fameuse réunion avec les hauts responsables militaires ce matin-là et, techniquement, elle n'avait pas les autorisations pour y assister, mais il ne dit rien et l'entraina avec lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle de réunion où se trouvait Dom, il ouvrit la porte et laissa passer la jeune femme en premier, il était intrigué de savoir qui saluerait l'autre et quelle position ils pensaient avoir l'un par rapport à l'autre.

A peine entrée, sans vraiment lui lâcher la main, Hermione fit le salut militaire à Dom, qui le lui rendit. Donc un grade inférieur… Pour lui, la hiérarchie était plus floue mais si ça ne gênait pas la griffondore…

.

La réunion était prévue en fin de matinée, en attendant, il fallait préparer de quoi impressionner les gradés pour les convaincre de cesser les rondes et de garder tout le monde au QG pour éviter les massacres inutiles. Dom venait justement de recevoir les premières vidéos de l'attaque de cette nuit et attendait Draco pour les visionner avec les techniciens et quelques responsables. Personne ne fit de remarque quant à la présence d'Hermione et elle s'assit sans rien dire.

.

Les films qu'ils avaient récupérés de cette nouvelle attaque étaient de meilleure qualité mais on ne voyait aucun visage sous les capes et, chose étrange, ils portaient tous des manches si longues qu'elles camouflaient leurs baguettes. Quand les mangemorts avaient ramassé les corps de 4 sorciers pour les emmener, Hermione avait lâché sa main et avait caché sa bouche derrière ses deux paumes, semblant retenir un cri. Mais elle ne dit rien et après avoir vu les 7 vidéos où les mangemorts étaient visibles, elle demanda à voix basse à son voisin, un technicien, de l'emmener voir les corps restants.

Elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Elle avait vu quelque chose sur les vidéos qu'ils n'avaient pas vues ou alors elle savait quelque chose. Mais elle ne dirait rien avant d'être sure, Draco le savait. Donc il fit signe au technicien qu'il s'en occupait et l'emmena au sous-sol. Il ne voulait pas entrer mais elle refusa de lui lâcher la main une fois passée la porte donc il n'eut pas le choix.

.

.

Les soldats semblaient dormir pour la plupart, deux étaient morts d'une rupture de la colonne quand un sort ou un mangemorts avait fait se tourner leur tête à 180°, un des soldats avait été éventré, mais les médecins avaient déjà bien travaillé et recousu les corps.

Le légiste les salua mais personne ne lui répondit, Hermione avait blanchi d'un coup et Draco se demandait s'il fallait l'emmener à l'étage où elle ne verrait plus les corps quand elle demanda :

\- Docteur, est-ce qu'il leur manque des bouts ?

\- Hermione, putain ! Grogna le blond, qui n'avait pas du tout envie d'avoir cette image en tête.

Sans s'excuser, elle continuait d'observer le docteur qui blanchit a vu d'œil.

\- C'est pas vrai, s'exclama Draco, il manque des morceaux des corps ?! Mais pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ? Ça ne se voit pas à la vidéo !

Le médecin sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai des ordres très clairs. Certaines informations clés, quand elles sont découvertes sur des corps, doivent être transmises à certains supérieurs et gardées secrètes quelle que soit ma position.

\- Qu'est-ce qui manque ? Tempêta le sorcier, comment voulez-vous qu'on fasse notre boulot ?!

\- Ce sont les parties génitales n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione.

Pendant un instant, Draco faillit vomir. Il s'accrocha à sa colère contre le docteur en blouse immaculée pour éviter de sombrer.

Lorsqu'il hocha la tête, le blond senti sa tête tourner mais heureusement, il ne perdit pas connaissance.

.

.

Quand Hermione laissa passer entre ses dents serrées un gémissement, son instinct lui permis de mettre son horreur de côté pour réconforter la jeune femme. L'attirant contre lui, il cala sa tête dans ses cheveux et la tint dans ses bras. Elle tremblait légèrement mais elle ne fit plus aucun bruit. Après un moment, elle cessa même de trembler et Draco eut l'étrange sensation que c'était lui qui était réconforté et non elle.

Quand le docteur se racla la gorge, elle le repoussa légèrement pour se tourner vers le praticien.

\- Je suis le lieutenant-colonel Granger, je devine que je fais partie de cette liste de gens que vous devez tenir informés de ce genre de découverte. Alors parlez.

\- Je euh… Oui, alors, les partie génitales des hommes manquent, colonel, et les femmes sont laissé en l'état ou subisse une mort brutale et euh… il y a une blessure par balle…

Sans le laisser finir, elle voulut remonter vers la salle de réunion mais la main de Draco qu'elle tenait toujours, le retint.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries, lieutenant-colonel, parties génitales ? Tu sais ce qu'il se passe là ?

\- On n'a pas le temps Draco. On est déjà très en retard. On a des semaines de retard.

.

* * *

.

 _Voilà, fini pour l'instant ! Les points de vue changent un peu mais j'espère que tout est clair._

 _Hermione est de retour, madame, messieurs. Elle sait se battre, je vous préviens. Et si vous avez un Prince de Perse préféré, imaginez Ihsan comme lui, parce que Ihsan est un pur beau gosse, je vous le dis !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai eu plein de problèmes de connexion alors il se peut que je n'aie pas répondu à tout le monde, mais j'ai perdu plein d'infos sur mon profil en essayant de me reconnecter alors je ne peux plus vous répondre_ _L_ _Mais n'hésitez pas à me disputer dans un review, je promets de faire mieux cette fois-ci._

 _Enfin, je ne sais pas vous mais moi, Chrome refuse de me reconnecter à Fanfiction. Je suis obligée de passer par Internet Explorer et la dernière fois que j'avais utilisé IE avant aujourd'hui, c'était il y a 12 ans. Autant dire que je n'aime pas du tout cette histoire. Mais bon, pas le choix, sinon j'aurai mis 3 semaines de plus à poster ce chapitre…_

 _Au fait, j'ai relu mes premiers chapitres en tentant de me reconnecter et j'ai pleuré parce que j'ai fait une faute horrible jusque-là (enfin, disons que c'est la faute au correcteur orthographique de Microsoft) et que personne ne m'a prévenue. Pas cool. Je vais corriger ça bientôt, c'est sûr !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Et désolée de mettre si longtemps pour poster ^^_

 _A bientôt !_

 _LiSi._


	13. Chapter 10,5 : Tara et la magie

_Salut à tous,_

 _une petite histoire qui se passe avant la maladie d'Hermione avec Luna et Tara..._

.

.

* * *

.

\- Tu as fini celui que je t'ai prêté hier ?

\- Oui oui, merci Luna.

\- De rien. Et l'analyse de Gorenblatt ?

\- Non, j'ai pas eu le temps. C'est un moldu non ?

\- Un cracmol, corrigea la blonde. Le livre a été édité chez les moldus seulement parce que peu de gens s'intéressent à Shakespeare dans ce monde.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi c'est toi qui es l'experte en Shakespeare ?

\- Parce que, depuis que nous avons établi la théorie des situations à répétitions quand tu es arrivée, tu es débordée alors que je n'ai presque plus de blessés à soigner ?

Hermione grogna et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.

\- Il nous faudrait un vrai expert. Internet est bien, mais on ne peut plus se contenter d'analyse simpliste. Ca nous dépasse. Il ne nous faut pas seulement les analyses des pièces shakespeariennes mais aussi celles de ses inspirations grecques et latines. Ah, mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne me suis jamais intéressée au théâtre ?

\- Hermione, tu as lu plus de livre sur la culture sorcière que la plupart des sorciers. Tu avais assez à faire. Tu n'as pas besoin de tout savoir.

\- Peut-être, mais ça aurait été bien pratique, aujourd'hui. Si cette théorie est vérifiée, on aura besoin de matériel pour prédire la manière dont il faut tuer Vol… Rha, super-Mangemort.

Luna observa son amie d'un œil sévère.

\- Si tu commences à faire des erreurs avec ce nom, tu devrais vraiment aller te reposer.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, se plaignit la jeune fille. Je suis le trait d'union entre les deux mondes. Je n'ai le droit de savoir aucunes des décisions des deux côtés mais je dois savoir tous les accords qui sont passé entre les deux. J'arrête pas de recevoir des mémos, c'est usant. J'avais oublié à quel point le système administratif était pompeux. Heureusement que les sorciers sont trop peu nombreux pour nécessiter une administration lourde.

La blonde sourit à son amie mais celle-ci avait les yeux fermés. Le silence s'installa entre elles mais c'était un silence studieux, entre deux cerveaux industrieux.

Quand soudain, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur. Elle fouilla dans les dossiers avant d'attraper son téléphone.

\- Pas de réseau… Ah, les sorciers…

Elle secoua le téléphone, observa l'écran, leva le bras, déplaça l'appareil de droite à gauche avant de baisser la main et de plisser les yeux, fusillant le petit engin du regard.

Ronchonnant, la brune s'éloigna du QG et sorti dans le jardin. Là, elle emprunta un sentier entre les arbustes et se dirigea jusqu'à une clôture, suivi par la Serdaigle. Elles longèrent la barrière, parlant de l'intrigue du Roi Jean, qui rappelait assez le coup de Voldemort. Hermione préfère la pièce Comme il Vous Plaira, parce qu'elle aime Rosalinde. Son prénom rappelait l'Hermione du Songe d'une Nuit d'été, mais elle avait du mal avec les règles de bienséances et ces histoires de conduite chaste et de courtoisie. Elle était plus pragmatique que son homonyme.

La théorie des deux sorcières était plus une distraction qu'une véritable chasse. Elles avaient besoin d'idées sur comment mettre fin au régime de Voldemort, et la plupart des sortilèges anciens étaient devenues des légendes ou des pièces de théâtre, en cherchant dans d'anciennes pièces de théâtre, elles découvraient de nouvelles pistes. De plus, elles avaient du mal à se mettre à la place de Voldemort et les rôles de méchants leur donnaient des idées pour prévoir ses mouvements. Les textes de Shakespeare les aidaient à retrouver les conséquences d'anciens sortilèges, ou à créer des stratégies, et enfin, à se distraire. Au final, elles s'amusaient beaucoup à donner des rôles à chacun de leurs amis.

Quand les filles attinrent le coin du jardin, Hermione ouvrit la petite porte cachée derrière un pin et elles sortirent.

.

La propriété était située juste à la fin d'une poche sorcière et donnait en plein Dover, près de la côte. Elle s'étendait sur toute la ville à tel point que la façade était en pleine campagne alors que le jardin s'ouvrait sur le centre-ville moldu. Une bizarrerie qui s'expliquant surement par la distorsion magique qui existait à Dover et qui faisait de la maison de Draco une place stratégique importante.

Sortant sur la route, les deux jeunes femmes prirent la direction d'une cabine téléphonique proche et s'engouffrèrent ensemble à l'intérieur de la petite boite rouge. Alors qu'Hermione composait le numéro, Luna scannait les environs. Elle avait rarement le droit de sortir, puisqu'elle était celle qui en savait le plus sur les horcruxes et les stratégies d'Harry, en plus de ses talents de médicomages. Elle n'était pas ensorcelée comme les autres pour tout oublier en cas d'attaque, car cela brouillait les réflexions et qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un ait l'esprit clair sur ces sujets. Harry non plus n'était pas ensorcelé, mais s'il tombait, tout était de toute façon fichu. A eux deux, ils représentaient l'ensemble des connaissances de l'Ordre, sans avoir besoin de plusieurs heures pour faire remonter des souvenirs, ni de rituels complexes pour réactiver leur mémoire. Les autres membres qui possédaient des informations sensibles étaient tous plus ou moins ensorcelés pour oublier ou se souvenir selon les actions qu'ils réalisaient. Une astucieuse idée d'une nouvelle recrue, Mariam, qui leur avait soufflé le principe après avoir subi un Oubliette corsé lors d'un affrontement.

Du coup, Luna allait rarement en ville. Depuis que son père avait été tué, elle n'en avait de toute façon plus vraiment envie. Les Mangemorts les cherchaient surtout à Londres donc elle ne craignait pas grand-chose à Dover, mais ça n'était pas une raison pour baisser sa garde : c'est ce que lui disait toujours Ron quand il la forçait à s'entraîner dans le sous-sol du QG. Il voulait toujours se battre en duel et elle ne devait ses rares victoires que grâce à son étonnante capacité à mémoriser les sors les plus étranges et à les associer de manière imprévisible. Son imagination débordante était parfois suffisante pour tenir face à la vitesse stupéfiante du roux. Disons, une fois sur 30 ?

\- Allo, professeur Gorenblatt ? Ici le général Donevet, du MI5, nous aimerions venir vous poser quelques questions sur votre livre.

.

\- Non, c'est dans le cadre d'un projet militaire, rassurez-vous vous n'avez rien fait de mal mais nous aurions besoin d'un expert sur les procédés littéraires utilisaient par Shakespeare et d'autres avant lui. Quelqu'un qui possède aussi des talents en communication.

.

\- Hum, hum.

.

\- Mm, bien sûr. Je comprends, oui oui.

.

\- Ah, vraiment ? Très bien, très bien.

.

\- Oui ce serait parfait, allez-y je note.

.

\- Très bien. Vous lui direz vous-même ?

.

\- Quelle ville ?

.

\- Oh d'accord. Oui on s'arrangera, pas de soucis, c'est vous qui nous rendez un service.

.

\- D'accord. Alors… Oui oui. Bien sûr.

.

\- Au revoir, oui au revoir… C'est ça, au revoir.

Elle raccrocha enfin, puis se tourna vers Luna en souriant, lui tendant un papier avec un numéro de téléphone dessus.

\- Et voilà ! C'est le numéro de Tara Guilfrey, l'étudiante « la plus prometteuse » du professeur. Nous avons son autorisation pour l'emprunter quelques temps. Tu peux l'appeler dès ce soir et devine quoi ? Elle vit à Dover, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle il m'a donné son numéro –il pensait qu'on ne pourrait pas la voir du coup.

\- Tu penses qu'elle nous aidera ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Au pire, on en saura plus sur les sortilèges de l'époque. Si on pouvait avoir des indices sur ceux de la Tempête par exemple : il y a quand même un sors pour asservir un démon du vent là-dedans. William Shakespeare devait forcément connaître un sorcier, un nom nous serait déjà fort utile. Au pire, on peut demander au Ministère de la Défense de payer ses heures si elle refuse de nous aider bénévolement.

Souriant, les deux femmes rentrèrent par le jardin, ayant planté sans le savoir la graine qui sauverait peut-être le monde sorcier.

.

* * *

.

Le soir même, Luna rencontrait Tara.

Etudiante spécialisée en littérature anglaise, la jeune femme était métisse, avec une masse de cheveux bruns bouclés soigneusement entretenus, des petites lunettes rouges posées sur un petit nez retroussé.

Sa bouche, recouverte avec précision d'un rouge à lèvre foncé faisait ressortir la couleur marron de sa peau.

Sa beauté naturelle était ternie par son air maussade et sa moue désintéressée. La doctorante n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être dérangée. Elle travaillait d'arrache-pied pour être accepter par son raciste de professeur et voilà qu'il lui mettait dans les pattes un soldat probablement inculte à gérer. Ce stupide prof aux cheveux blancs n'était là que pour pourrir ses études, elle l'aurait juré. Il avait ce sourire sournois à chaque fois qu'il la regardait… Il devait être tellement fier de sa dernière trouvaille : la charger d'aider le ministère à sa place. Bien sûr, il avait présenté ça comme une faveur, soi-disant qu'elle était sa meilleure étudiante. Tu parles. Du coup, c'était difficile de ne pas haïr d'emblée la jeune fille blonde qui se trouvait devant sa porte. Mais sa mère n'avait pas élevé Tara pour qu'elle en veuille à des gens qui ne lui avaient rien fait. Elle l'avait élevé parce que ça faisait bien chier son ex-mari, autant dire, de manière assez laxiste.

.

\- Vous êtes qui, vous ? Demanda-t-elle quand même.

On n'est jamais trop prudente, des fois que ce serait une millionnaire qui cherchait à donner son bien à quelqu'un pour faire une bonne action… Non ?

\- Je m'appelle Luna, enchantée, votre professeur devait vous prévenir que je passerai.

\- Vous êtes militaire ? Insista-t-elle.

Parce qu'on n'est jamais trop prudente. Et parce que la petite blonde avait l'air de tout, sauf d'un soldat. Au demi-sourire désolé qu'elle afficha, Tara compris que la situation était plus complexe que ce qu'il paraissait. Elle s'autorisa un dernier soupir puis ouvrit sa porte en grand.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour le ministère ? Demanda-t-elle en fermant sa porte à clé derrière son invité.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas : elle regardait la pièce avec ses immenses yeux clairs. De grandes tentures aux couleurs ocres tapissaient la pièce lui donnant un côté chaleureux compensé par l'absence presque totale de meuble. Quelques coussins aux couleurs pastelles trainant çà et là sur le sol servaient probablement de siège. Trois portes donnaient sur l'entrée, et seule celle de la cuisine était ouverte. C'était une cuisine anglaise, aux murs gris et aux meubles métalliques. Le contraste était saisissant et presque désagréable. Tara aimait voir l'effet qu'avait son appartement sur les gens alors elle dévisagea sans gêne la blonde. Quand celle-ci termina son inspection, elle se tourna vers son hôte avec un immense sourire et dit avec une sincérité désarmante :

\- J'adore cet endroit ! Travaillons ici !

Puis, sans attendre Tara, elle alla s'assoir sur un coussin rose, dos contre le mur.

Tara était sans voix. Personne n'aimait le déco de son appart. Même pas sa mère –qui de toute façon n'aimait rien. Ni son frère, qui avait pourtant vraiment essayé. Elle pensait être la seule personne au monde qui pouvait supportait d'être ainsi enfermée entre 4 tapis. Elle avait donc toujours décoré ses murs ainsi, afin de faire fuir sa famille dysfonctionnelle et tous ses autres visiteurs. Elle avait une image publique, qu'elle entretenait et une image privée et elle faisait en sorte qu'elle le reste -privée. Son appart n'était pas fait pour accueillir des gens, il était fait pour les faire fuir. Tara n'aimait les gens que quand ils n'étaient pas chez elle.

.

\- Vous êtes sûre que vous avez été envoyé par le ministère ?

\- Bien sûr ! Répondit la jeune blonde. Je suis Luna et vous devez être Tara.

\- On m'avait dit que je devais attendre un homme, un général.

\- Oh, le général Donovet est une femme, en fait. Mais c'est bien elle qui est responsable de nous.

Luna sourit d'un air mystérieux avant de continuer.

\- Est-ce que vous savez garder des secrets, Tara ?

S'il y a une chose que Tara savait faire, c'est garder les secrets. Elle était experte en image après tout. De la dissimulation quand elle était petite et qu'elle cachait à tous ses amis à quel point sa famille était étrange, jusqu'à ses études, durant lesquelles elle avait mené de front un double cursus en communication et en littérature. C'est ça les enfants de la balle, ça bosse dur pour prouver que ça mérite sa place.

Sans attendre de réponse, Luna dévoila son propre secret.

\- Parce que je suis une sorcière et que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Franchement, le silence qui suivit aurait pu être évité. En amenant l'information en douceur par exemple. Mais Luna était connu pour son inventivité –façon gentillette de dire sa bizarrerie, pas pour sa subtilité.

.

Evidemment, la première pensée qui vint à Tara était qu'elle avait une folle dans son appart.

.

Quand la folle en question sorti de derrière son oreille un bout de bois –que Tara avait pris jusque-là pour un stylo, Tara recula de deux pas, s'approchant stratégiquement du téléphone.

Puis, la sorcière agita sa baguette magique et fit apparaître un petit lapin très mignon qui regarda sa maîtresse de ses grands yeux.

Le silence s'épaissit et Tara comprit qu'elle devait dire quelque chose.

\- Ok, je vois que vous êtes une sorcière : vous avez fait apparaître un lapin.

Luna fronça les sourcils puis commença à expliquer –il fallait toujours expliquer, pourquoi les gens ne comprenaient-ils jamais ?!

\- Vous êtes spécialiste du théâtre antique et moyenâgeux, vous devriez croire en la magie, elle existe partout dans les textes.

\- C'est de la magie métaphorique, dans les textes ! On ne parle jamais de lapin dans des chapeaux dans Euripide !

\- Pourquoi on parle de lapin ?

\- Mais parce que vous parlez de magie !

\- Je ne parle pas de magie, je parle de sorcellerie !

Frustrée par l'incompréhension de son hôte, Luna lança un nouveau sort qui cette fois, changea les 5 autres coussins de la pièce en verre à pied. Un vestige de ses années de métamorphose à Poudlard, quand Luna pratiquait la magie sans y penser, elle changeait toujours des choses en verre à pied. En particulier les rats.

Les yeux écarquillés, Tara recula encore de deux pas, jusqu'à se retrouver dans sa cuisine. Cette pièce complètement neutre, blanche et grise, lui servait parfois quand elle avait besoin d'idée, d'un canevas blanc pour réfléchir. D'avoir simplement ses deux pieds dans la pièce lui permis de cesser d'avoir peur et de recommencer à penser.

Très bien, Luna était une sorcière. Elle changeait les choses en autre chose et était capable de faire apparaître un lapin immatériel (il se tenait à présent sur un verre à pied magnifique). Et elle était là pour obtenir des informations sur le théâtre. Théâtre dont elle prétendait qu'il parlait de magie –non de sorcellerie.

Bon.

.

Bon.

.

Ok.

.

Après une grande inspiration, Tara choisit de croire. Elle pouvait croire en la magie –non, sorcellerie. Sa grand-mère prétendait d'ailleurs en permanence qu'elle était la descendante d'une grande prêtresse vaudou –comme si c'était possible : elle n'était même pas originaire d'Haïti.

\- D'accord vous êtes une sorcière, lâcha Tara.

Ca semblait être la chose à dire et Luna sourit de contentement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Le sourire de Luna s'évanouit. La peur n'était pas l'émotion qu'elle cherchait à susciter. Elle voulait que Tara l'aide, pas qu'elle craigne de recevoir un sors.

\- Avant tout, je veux dire que je suis une sorcière blanche. Je n'ai jamais utilisé la magie noire et je ne vous jetterai pas de sors, jamais. Je suis juste venue chercher de l'aide. J'ai besoin d'un expert sur les auteurs de théâtre et sur leurs amis. Si vous avez trop peur de moi, ce n'est pas grave, j'irai demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, ajouta la blonde d'une voie douce.

\- Vous ne vouliez pas… Mais alors, pourquoi vous avez changé mon salon et fais apparaître des trucs flippants ?

\- Je… Vous avez eu peur ?

\- Mais… Evidemment ! On dirait que vous n'avez jamais rencontré de personne normale !

\- Norm… Vous voulez dire moldu ? Eh bien, oui, j'ai toujours vécu chez les sorciers. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si facile de vous faire peur.

\- De me faire… Mais vous allez arrêter de m'insulter ?!

\- Mais je…

Luna désemparée, choisit de ne plus parler. Tout ce qu'elle disait semblait faire empirer la situation. Et elle qui pensait qu'elle était si douée pour communiquer avec les moldus. Tous les soldats moldus semblaient l'apprécier. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait de mal ?

.

.

Tara ne dit rien non plus. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans un bruit. Puis :

\- Mais sérieusement, tu pensais que je le prendrais bien ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Non, vraiment ? Merde…

\- Je suis désolée, admit la sorcière.

\- Bon. Je suis encore un peu choquée mais si tu ne fais rien d'autre de bizarre pendant les prochaines minutes, ça devrait aller.

La blonde ne dit rien mais elle se sentait vraiment démunie. Elle était bizarre, elle ? Bon, ok, mais elle pensait que les moldus aussi avaient leurs excentricités ?

Après plusieurs minutes de conversation très peu intrusive ou chacune tentait de comprendre l'autre sans la choquer, Tara renonça.

\- Bon laisse tomber, t'es pas douée pour faire semblant. Parlons affaire. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander au sujet du théâtre ?

\- C'est parce que notre monde, le monde sorcier, est en guerre. Un mage noir très puissant a réuni d'autres mages autour de lui et ensemble, ils tyrannisent les autres sorciers. Ils veulent tuer tous les sorciers qui ne sont pas purs depuis 10 générations, et ils veulent asservir les moldus. Ils sont diaboliques.

\- Et je dois te croire parce que… ?

\- Bah, parce que ce sont des sorciers noirs. Ils font de la magie si sombre qu'elle les consume et qu'ils perdent toute humanité.

\- C'est toi qui le dis. Comment je sais que tu dis la vérité ? Ou que tu n'as pas été toi-même trompée ou manipulée ?

\- Je… Mais… Pourquoi tu es aussi suspicieuse ?

\- Je remets en question les informations qu'on me donne. C'est la base du bon sens. Si je crois tout ce qu'on me dit, avec internet, ça peut vite devenir dangereux !

\- D'accord. Je comprends.

\- Donc, je répète. Qui me dit que ta version est la bonne.

\- Si c'est ton gouvernement qui le dit, tu le croiras ?

Il y eut un blanc. Puis :

\- La reine, peut-être ?

\- La reine d'Angleterre ? Tu veux que la reine d'Angleterre confirme mon histoire ?

\- Si quelqu'un trompe la reine, j'aurai moins de scrupule à être trompée à mon tour. Je crois.

\- Donc…

Luna se caressa le menton.

\- Je ne connais pas la reine.

Tara se tassa sur elle-même, déçu. Elle avait toujours à moitié pensé que la reine était magicienne, ou qu'elle avait des pouvoirs spéciaux, quelque chose comme ça.

\- Mais je connais son petit-fils, ça irait ?

La jeune étudiante sursauta, aussitôt attentive.

\- Le prince ? C'est un sorcier ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu penses que la famille royale pourrait gouverner des sorciers s'ils n'étaient pas eux-mêmes puissants ? Les rois et reines de ce pays se sont toujours arrangés pour épouser des sorciers et des sorcières puissants. Seulement, pour rester neutres et proches du peuple qu'ils dirigent, ils ont décidé de ce pas se lier au monde sorcier et à la culture sorcière donc ils se mélangent pas à nous, ils ont des précepteurs et nous avons interdiction formelle de les approcher et de leur parler de magie afin qu'ils ne soient pas tenté de quitter le monde moldu, logique non ?

\- Logique, en effet, répéta Tara.

Le jugement était final : les sorciers étaient tous fous à lier.

.

.

Luna marmonna quelques mots en latin, puis patienta. Elle recommença. Patienta. Ecrit sur un bout de papier qu'elle sortit de sa poche. Chantonna. Finalement, elle leva la tête vers la brune qui la regardait s'agiter d'un air particulièrement dubitatif : elle commençait à croire qu'elle avait eu des hallucinations et qu'elle avait accueilli une cinglé dans sa maison.

\- Il ne peut pas venir mais il dit qu'il peut faire une déclaration papier, ou une signature. Ou donner un bouton. Il est à Buckingham. Je crois qu'il doit passer à la télé.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Tara. Dis-lui de dire hum… Qu'il case le mot éléphant à la télé et j'y croirais.

\- Très bien, répondit paisiblement Luna.

Tara hocha la tête plusieurs fois, pour se convaincre que la blonde sous ses yeux venaient bien de prétendre qu'elle avait parlé au prince par papier enchanté interposé puis elle sortit de la pièce, ouvrant la porte de sa chambre et apporta son ordinateur dans le salon.

Elle chercha une vidéo en direct de l'intervention du prince Harry, mit le son, s'assit sur un coussin auquel Luna avait rendu son apparence d'origine, puis patienta. Attendant la fin de l'interview pour mettre son encombrante invitée dehors.

Enfin.

Puis, quelques secondes après l'intervention du Prince. Il descendit rejoindre les journalistes. Tara se relevait déjà et allait annoncer à la sorcière assise dans son salon qu'il fallait qu'elle parte quand :

\- Avant toute chose, j'ai promis à un proche de parler de la cause des éléphants d'Asie et de soutenir l'association qui les protège et je…

Mais personne n'entendit la fin de sa phrase, puisque des éclairs bleutés zébrèrent le ciel, avant de toucher le bâtiment à côté du palais royal, où ils explosèrent aussitôt, provoquant une pluie de gravas.

Luna se redressa aussitôt et, un air très sérieux sur le visage, annonça qu'elle devait partir. Elle passa la porte et disparut dans un petit bruit de bulle qui claque.

Tara restait assise sur son coussin, dans son salon, sa porte ouverte. Scotchée.

.

Les sorciers existaient. Ils pouvaient convaincre un prince de parler des éléphants à la télé et disparaître dans un bruit de bulle. Elle croyait. Un nouveau monde de possibilité s'ouvrait à elle, et en tant que chercheuse, elle avait maintenant la mission de le découvrir.

Ce soir-là, elle se remit au travail avec un nouvel entrain, cherchant les relations de Shakespeare qui avaient pu lui inspirer ses histoires magiques. Parce qu'elle est était sure maintenant, Shakespeare avait une muse : la sorcellerie.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Luna revint le lendemain. Elle toqua à la porte, un peu fatiguée après une nuit un peu courte –oui, probablement due à l'attaque du palais royal par les mangemorts. C'est une Tara survoltée qui ouvrit grand sa porte. Elle avait les cheveux encore plus volumineux à force d'y passer la main, et quelques tâches d'encre sur le menton, probablement dues au Bic qu'elle mâchouillait avec ardeur.

A peine vit-elle la sorcière que son visage s'éclaira.

\- Ah Luna, parfait ! J'ai fait une liste. Ce sont les personnes dont on pense qu'ils constituaient l'entourage de William Shakespeare avant sa période faste. Je n'ai gardé que ceux qu'on soupçonnait d'alchimie ou au moins, d'avoir un comportement louche. Après vérification auprès de mon pote historien, j'en ai enlevé 3. Il en reste 7. Il fait que tu regardes. Vous avez des archives, chez les sorciers ? Il faut que je les voie. J'ai eu une idée et je crois que…

A bout de souffle, Tara laissa sa phrase en suspens et prit une grande inspiration, regardant sa visiteuse avec espoir. Luna avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre et la jeune métisse choisit de laisser tomber sa phrase entamée dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse à l'une de ses nombreuses questions.

\- Eh bien, nous n'avons pas d'archive. Les sorciers forment un peuple plutôt secret, nous n'aimons pas savoir nos noms sur des dossiers au ministère.

Les épaules de la scientifique s'affaissèrent alors que son cerveau sautait déjà d'une idée à l'autre afin de contourner ce problème mais Luna reprit :

\- Mais je sais où trouver des noms si nous en avons vraiment besoin. Tous les élèves de l'école de sorcellerie sont enregistrés depuis sa création.

\- Une école, sursauta l'étudiante. Tu veux dire que vous apprenez à être sorcier ? Je peux l'être aussi ?

\- Non, nous naissons avec les pouvoirs. Poudlard nous apprend simplement à les contrôler. Je suis désolée, tu ne seras jamais une sorcière.

\- Oh…

\- L'Ordre a le livre des sorciers, je vais l'amener.

\- L'Ordre ? Livre des sorciers ?

\- Oh, l'Ordre est l'organisation sorcière qui travaille avec les soldats moldus. J'en fais partie, ajouta-t-elle fièrement. Et le livre des sorciers est un livre ensorcelé : il cherche les nouveau-nés qui possèdent des pouvoirs afin que le directeur de Poudlard puisse les inscrire à l'école. Malheureusement, depuis que Poudlard a fermé, il n'y a plus personne pour gérer ces enfants, alors l'Ordre a récupéré le livre et va prévenir les familles que leur enfant est un sorcier, afin que personne ne tente de les exorciser, comme cela s'est longtemps fait.

Tara fit la moue, distraite de ses préoccupations.

\- Personne n'exorcise les enfants de nos jours.

\- Tu serais surprise, rétorqua la blonde. S'il le faut, on trouve des familles d'accueil pour les enfants, si les parents sont trop effrayés. C'est une période sombre pour le monde magique.

Les deux femmes baissèrent la tête respectueusement, accordant une pensée à ces enfants abandonnées puis leur passion commune pour les questions sans réponse les obligea à reprendre le fil de leurs pensées :

\- Donc, le livre, il date de quand ?

\- Je reviens.

Après un rapide regard dans la rue, Luna disparut à nouveau puis revint quelques minutes plus tard, un gros livre dans les bras.

Comme si la conversation n'avait pas été interrompue, elle répondit à la question posée plus tôt.

\- 1153. Première inscription d'un élève.

\- Alors tous les sorciers depuis cette date sont dans ce livre ?

\- Seulement ceux qui sont finalement allé à Poudlard. Sinon leur nom est effacé.

\- Très bien. Ne bouge pas. Enfin si, bouge, entre et ferme la porte derrière toi.

Abandonnant la blonde à son sors, Tara fila dans sa chambre et fit rouler son bureau jusque dans le salon. Des pages et des livres trainaient sur la planche de bois, tous sens dessus-dessous, mais la brune semblait s'y retrouver puisqu'elle en sorti deux feuillets assez rapidement. Puis, se laissant glisser au sol, elle les étala sur l'épaisse moquette.

Luna suivit et fit glisser l'énorme livre jusqu'à la date approximative de 1580.

\- Je dois t'avouer que rien n'est vraiment sûr, grogna Tara. Voilà les noms. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'école de la nuit. C'est une théorie. Personne n'est sûr qu'elle a vraiment existé.

\- Je comprends.

\- Bon alors…

Mais au moment de donner des noms, Tara fut pris d'un étouffant sentiment d'angoisse. Et si elle avait tout faux ? Et si elle se faisait mener en bateau ? Non, non, non. Elle avait choisi de croire, elle croirait. Comment expliquer sinon qu'elle ait envoyé un message à sa grand-mère pour demander des détails sur ses origines vaudou ?

Attrapant sa première page, elle lut rapidement le premier nom. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, parce qu'elle connaissait la vie de Shakespeare sur le bout des doigts mais suivre des listes lui permettait de garder un résonnement clair :

\- Raleigh est le plus probable. Il était riche, et n'était pas vraiment un artiste. Pourtant on pense qu'il a financé les premiers poèmes de William Shakespeare. Il était le mécène de Chritopher Marlowe. Enfin, il était autour mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il faisait. Probablement espion pour la reine.

La métisse se rendait bien compte qu'elle parlait dans tous les sens mais elle n'arrivait pas à se taire.

\- En tout cas, regarde dans ton bottin ! Ordonna-t-elle en indiquant le recueil magique de Poudlard.

Luna tourna délicatement les pages. Elle partit de 1590 puis recula, dans l'espoir de trouver la date d'acceptation à Poudlard d'un jeune Raleigh de 8 ans à Poudlard (on rentrait plus tôt à l'école alors). Mais rien.

Sans expression, Luna tourna un regard interrogateur à sa nouvelle collègue.

Déçue, Tara ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Henry Percy. On l'appelait de comte sorcier, c'est forcément l'un des vôtres.

Luna recommença à tourner doucement les pages puis :

\- Oh, il est là.

Suivant la ligne du doigt, elle lut :

\- Percy Henry, puis Percy Marie. Deux sorciers, des jumeaux !

Excitées, les deux filles se levèrent se sautillèrent gaiement dans la pièce avant de se reprendre et de se rassoir en gloussant. Première victoire pour l'histoire !

\- Ok, j'en ai un autre : Marlowe.

\- Tu crois que Marlowe était sorcier ? Demanda Luna. Je ne suis pas sûre. Il serait plus connu chez nous si c'était le cas or personne ne semble connaître sa poésie.

Mais elle prit quand même la peine de chercher. Il n'y était pas.

Après trois lectures successives, elle remarqua quelque chose d'assez inhabituel quand même.

\- On dirait qu'il y a plus de femme.

\- Il y a plus de femme chez les sorciers ?

\- Non. C'est plutôt l'inverse, en fait. Les femmes sont assez mal vues, elles ont du mal à s'émanciper. Chez les vieilles familles, il y a encore aujourd'hui des filles qui n'ont pas le droit de venir étudier à Poudlard donc il y a une majorité de sorciers mâles mais en 1586, il y avait presque 80% de filles. Comment ça se fait ?

\- Peut-être pour les protéger ? A cause de l'époque, tout ça ? C'était Elizabeth Ière quand même. On a connu des crises cardiaques plus sympas. Marmonna l'historienne, prouvant que même les scientifiques avaient des avis sur leurs recherches.

Lui jetant un drôle de regard, Luna continua.

\- Il existe des phénomènes magiques, des maladies qui peuvent ne toucher que les hommes, ou que les femmes. Enfin, c'est une légende. Comme le fait que ce sont toujours les princesses qui se font endormir par les méchantes sorcières, ce genre de chose.

\- Tu veux dire, une maladie magique qui tuerait les garçons ?

\- Ou qui leur ferait perdre leurs pouvoirs avant leur arrivée à l'école.

\- C'est possible ?

\- Eh bien, Shakespeare dit que oui.

\- Mmh… Je vois ce que tu veux dire. La pièce de Shakespeare parle de voler ses pouvoirs à un démon, qui pourrait être un sorcier, et l'asservir. Tu penses qu'un sorcier peut asservir un autre sorcier ?

Luna haussa les épaules. Conjectures, suppositions, elle avait besoin de quelque chose de plus solide.

\- Il nous reste des écrits de ces gens-là ?

\- On sait qu'Henry Percy a passé quelques années en France pour « parfaire son éducation » (elle fit les guillemets avec ses doigts) mais on ne sait pas où il y a vécu, il était peut-être à ton école, là ?

\- Pas bête ! Bon. Commençons par lui. Si un sors permettait de voler les pouvoirs de quelqu'un à cette époque, il devait les connaître. Ou un sors pour endormir une jeune fille.

\- Ah oui, Juliette, c'est vrai.

\- Mmh. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait de lui ?

\- Il a été marié !

\- Ha bien ! Qui ?

\- Dorothy D…

\- Devereux. J'ai. Une sorcière aussi ! On tient quelque chose. S'ils ont des héritiers encore en vie, on pourrait peut-être visiter leur maison ?

\- Je savais que tu dirais ça alors j'ai regardé. Il y un château dans le centre-ville de Londres : Northumberland House. Une autre au sud de Londres : Syon Park House. Et une à la frontière écossaise : Alnwick Castle, ou vit encore l'actuel duc de Northumberland –même si, je te préviens, ce n'est pas la même lignée que Henry Percy.

\- Bon, on va les appeler.

\- Inutile, je l'ai fait. Je suis plutôt connue dans mon domaine alors il va nous rencontrer. Et on peut visiter le château quand on veut : il est en partie ouvert au public.

\- Oh. Alors… Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus en attendant.

\- Oh crois-moi, on va trouver, susurra Tara, encore excitée. Puisqu'on parle de femme, cherche Mary Sidney. Je suis presque sure que c'est une sorcière. Elle était super copine avec Will, pardon, William Shakespeare. Et il a dédié son recueil à deux de ses fils. Elle faisait de l'alchimie et écrivait et traduisait des poèmes.

Excédée par le temps que la blonde mettait à tourner les pages fragiles, Tara glapit :

\- Cherche plus vite !

\- Arrête, je vais aussi vite que je peux. Il faut laisser le sortilège faire son travail. Ce livre a presque 1000 ans, tu peux lui montrer un peu plus de respect.

\- Mary Sidney, Mary Sidney, Mary Sidney ! Scandait la moldue, survoltée.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon. Je l'ai ! Tu avais raison !

\- Bien, bien, bien. Elle est liée à la famille Percy, d'Henry Percy. C'était une comtesse, elle aussi. Et ses enfants sont aussi liés à Raleigh. Bien non, des super-sorciers !

\- Mmh…

\- Et devine quoi : ils vivaient dans un manoir encore occupé par leurs descendants aujourd'hui, je te présente Wilton House !

Avec quelques clics, Tara afficha sur son écran d'ordinateur une photo de manoir typique anglais, rectangulaire avec un immense jardin.

\- C'est vers Salisbury. J'ai appelé. On peut visiter la partie visitable : environ les deux-tiers du château. Et on pourra rencontrer le nouveau comte de Pembroke. J'ai pris rendez-vous pour nous dans une semaine, ça devrait nous laisser le temps d'y aller.

\- Mmh…

Tara était déçu par le manque de dynamisme de sa nouvelle partenaire d'étude. Elle avait passé la nuit à fouiller ses notes pour retrouver ce qu'elle avait sur les amis de William. Elle avait ensuite fouillé le net et ses livres de généalogie –ainsi que son cerveau, jusqu'à former des familles et les associer à leurs maisons. Heureusement, beaucoup de comte et de comtesse figuraient dans la liste, ce qui permettait de retrouver facilement –enfin, relativement facilement, leurs héritiers. Les universités gardaient des traces des grandes familles anglaises depuis longtemps, ce qui était plutôt utile dans des situations comme celle-ci. Et les comtes étaient plutôt intrigués par sa recherche sur les amis de Shakespeare, et ils avaient accepté de lui ouvrir ses portes. Elle allait rencontrer de vrais nobles, pas des arrivistes comme ses parents, elle était vraiment excitée. Mais pas la sorcière. Luna semblait dans la lune.

\- Tu veux pas y aller ?

\- C'est pas ça. J'aimerai beaucoup. Tu as fait un travail exceptionnel. C'est juste que je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de me promener en Angleterre comme ça. J'ai à peine le droit de venir chez toi. Si je suis kidnappée durant un voyage, je serai torturée, Tara. Et je suis au courant de beaucoup de chose.

\- Oh.

Choquée, Tara tentait de comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Torture, secrets… Le monde sorcier semblait bien sauvage en comparaison du sien.

\- Mais je peux demander des gardes du corps… Continuait la blonde. Si on voyage à la moldu, ça pourrait passer… Il faut que je demande à Harry. Hermione peut-être ?

Tara laissa sa collègue réfléchir tout haut et parti réchauffer une tasse de café.

Parce que les recherches, c'était bien –et ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi enthousiasmée par une étude historique, mais il fallait aussi survivre après sa longue nuit blanche.

.

Quand elle revint dans le salon, Luna avait disparu avec son livre.

.

Le lendemain matin, Tara fit face à son premier hibou voyageur. Un bel animal aux plumes noires qui lui tendit la patte comme un chien quand elle lui ouvrit la fenêtre.

Elle faillit lui serrer la patte avant de repérer le papier enroulé autour à la dernière seconde et modifier son geste. Mortifiée, elle vérifia que personne n'avait vu son presque faux-pas dans le monde sorcier mais elle était toujours seule dans son appartement.

Le mot disait : « Je peux partir avec toi la semaine prochaine, mais nous serons accompagnées d'une dizaine de soldats –militaires et sorciers. Pour des raisons de sécurité, je n'ai pas le droit de me déplacer autrement. J'espère que ça ira avec les comtes. Un ami d'ici dit qu'il en connait un et que nous pourrons donc visiter l'ensemble du château de Alnwick. Draco est duc en fait, il viendra donc avec nous, je t'expliquerais ça. Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine devant la gare de Dover. On sera dans un gros 4x4 militaire, très discret. Je te donnerai l'heure plus tard. A bientôt, Luna L. »

.

.

C'est ainsi que les deux femmes partirent à la chasse aux chasseurs de démons.

* * *

.

 _Juste un entracte pour introduire Tara, parce que cette histoire de Shakespeare va avoir son importance et qu'Hermione, malgré tous mes efforts, a refusé de se coltiner toutes ces recherches (même si elle aide Luna pendant sa maladie)_

 _C'est de ces recherches que parle Hermione quand elle dit qu'elle a fournit des informations à Blaise. Et c'est avec Luna et Tara que Draco est parti la première fois qu'il a laissé Hermione seule..._

 _._

 _Et si vous aimez lire, allez vite vous procurer Le livre perdu des Sortilèges de Déborah Harkness, et lisez-le en 1 soir, puis allez acheter L'école de la Nuit, la suite. Parce que là dedans, on parle de Percy et de Kit Marlowe... Et plein d'autres gens géniaux. Pas grand chose à avec mon histoire mais c'est eux qui m'ont fait chercher plus d'infos là dessus. Et puis lisez-le parce que c'est juste génial._

 _A bientôt !_


	14. Chapter 11 : Amazones

_Salut à tous !_

 _Aloooors... Oui, j'ai un peu trainéééé._

 _Si vous ne vous souvenez plus, petit résumé : Hermione voit la vidéo de l'attaque de ses alliés par des mangemorts qui sont trop rapides, trop efficaces, et trop mortels par rapport aux autres mangemorts. Personne ne comprend pourquoi, alors que les mangemorts perdaient la guerre jusque là, ils reprennent tout à coup l'avantage. Mais Hermione sait._

 _Les parties génitales des hommes ont disparu et ça rappelle quelque chose à Hermione qui se révèle avoir plus de secrets que ceux qu'elle dissimulé jusque la..._

 _._

* * *

.

Draco n'avait pas envie de lâcher l'affaire, son visage était fermé et Hermione comprit vite qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix, elle devait s'expliquer maintenant.

\- Ecoute Draco, j'ai fait des choses en Irak qui m'ont fait monter en grade très vite. Mon unité a été privé de son commandement rapidement quand la bombe a explosé et nous étions rattachés à un général, il fallait un colonel, j'étais la plus haut gradé et j'ai été promue. Quand il est devenu évident qu'aucun d'entre nous ne voulait se faire remarquer par le MI5 lors de notre retour au pays, on a changé nos grades pour éviter les questions et pour pouvoir reprendre une vie… Disons plus normale.. Mais c'est…

\- Je m'en fiche de tes grades Granger, je suis pas l'armée ni le MI5, pourquoi tu as menti à tout le monde ?

.

Elle sembla blessée par son accusation pendant un instant mais se reprit aussitôt :

\- Comme je l'ai dit à Harry, je suis un pilote Malfoy, je réponds de mes actes à l'armée et si on me dit de garder mon grade secret, je le fais. Et si on me dit de n'en parler à personne et surtout pas mes amis, à moins d'événements graves, je le fais aussi. Je n'ai pas à te demander ton avis, ni à toi, ni à Harry. Je n'aurai jamais dû me retrouver dans cette situation, mon dossier a été clos et je devais rester Lieutenant, c'était une situation définitive. Aucun "événement grave" n'aurait jamais du arriver, c'est totalement improbable. Mais c'est arrivé, alors maintenant, si tu veux bien, on va faire face aux autres, et je vais leur dire pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas se battre contre ces types. Puis toi et moi, on va rentrer à la maison et on va pouvoir s'engueuler à ta guise à ce moment–là, d'accord ?

Plissant les yeux, il lui lâcha la main et lui fit le geste de passer devant. Cette discussion remise s'annonçait mal pour Hermione.

.

.

Sur le chemin de la salle de réunion, Hermione qui portait sa veste militaire –elle quittait si peu sa veste que Draco en était venu à la considérer comme une part d'elle-même comme des cheveux ou un bijou fétiche. Surement parce qu'elle tenait bien chaud ce qui était indispensable pour vivre dans la grotte. Hermione sortit de sa poche de poitrine une barrette militaire et d'autres insigne que le blond pensait décoratives mais qui voulait probablement dire quelque chose pour les militaires vu les chuchotements des observateurs qui les entouraient et qui regardaient avidement Hermione fixer les échelons sur elle, elle les plaça sur sa veste et les scella d'un coup de baguette –Merlin, cette femme connaissait même des fichus sorts de couture !

.

.

Passant la porte, qu'elle ouvrit elle-même cette fois-ci, elle se tint face à Dom –qui était donc simple Major et se retrouvait cette fois subalterne. Il y eut un instant de flottement, durant lequel les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent carrément puis il fit le salut de rigueur qu'Hermione retourna, et l'instant passa. Dom ne posa aucune question et se poussa pour la laisser passer.

Elle partit s'asseoir en bout de table, entraînant Draco dans son sillage.

Tous les gradés étaient debouts à leur entrée, probablement car la réunion s'était terminée sans que personne n'arrive à déterminer une stratégie gagnante. L'arrivée d'Hermione et ses galons surprises les arrêta dans leur geste et tout le monde les suivait des yeux.

\- Veuillez-vous asseoir s'il vous plaît.

Et voilà comment on prenait le contrôle d'une salle pleine de militaire sur-entrainés. Docilement, chacun reprit sa place, les lieutenants derrière les colonels suivant le protocole en vigueur.

\- Bien que cela ne vous regarde pas, mais puisque la question vous distraira des choses importantes que j'ai à dire, je vais y répondre tout de suite : j'ai pu monter en grade en Irak sous le commandement du général Beetfoil, mais vu mon âge et le fait que je souhaitais garder ma condition de sorcière secrète, nous avons convenu de garder ces informations confidentielles et avons classé secret une partie de mon dossier, j'imagine que vous comprenez bien pourquoi…

Le silence était pesant et pendant un moment, Draco se demanda si son amie n'allait pas taper du pied par terre pour avoir leur attention, ils semblaient encore passablement choqués par le changement de situation et avaient l'air d'avoir du mal à comprendre tout ce qui se disait.

\- Mais aujourd'hui nous sommes déjà tous au MI5 et vous devrez garder sous silence ce que je vais vous dire maintenant, ainsi que mon grade.

Bon… Manifestement, personne dans l'armée n'aimait se faire tout à coup diriger par une femme –Draco avait bien compris que c'était plutôt masculin comme business. Qu'une femme qu'ils pensaient être une subalterne, et qui en plus, se trouvait être plus jeune qu'eux, mais qui avait en réalité menti depuis le début sur son statut de sorcière, son grade dans l'armée, sa situation se permette tout à coup de donner des ordres à tout le monde ? Genre.

.

Mais tout le monde finit par se fendre d'un hochement de tête. Les règles sont les règles, qu'on les aime ou non. Et un lieutenant-général pouvait les faire virer -en tout cas, c'est ce qui brillait dans les yeux d'Hermione durant tout le temps mort qui fut nécessaire aux autres soldats pour ravaler leur fierté.

\- L'Irak abrite de nombreuses communautés magiques différentes de la nôtre. Et, tout comme les habitants se battent pour préserver leur pays et leur culture contre nous, les sorciers autochtones ont créé des cellules pour attaquer les militaires anglais et participer à l'effort de guerre. Pour vaincre des terroristes armés de pouvoir magique, il fallait à l'armée des sorciers. Bizarrement, il a fallu moins de temps à la Royal Air Force pour réunir un commando d'une quinzaine de sorciers qu'il n'en a fallu au MI5 pour en trouver dans son propre pays. Mais en bref, je me suis retrouvé Colonel comme ça.

\- Quel rapport avec ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ? Vous connaissez les mangemorts qui ont décimé les deux groupes de patrouille ?

Et à nouveau, Dom prouvait qu'il était le plus malin des militaires et que Draco avait bien fait de devenir ami avec lui.

\- En fait, oui. Ce ne sont pas des mangemorts. Ce sont des mercenaires issus du désert du Sahara. Ils travaillaient en Irak à l'époque où j'y étais et ont aussi décimé plusieurs compagnies là-bas, ainsi que la presque totalité du bataillon sorcier. Nous leur avons fait face plusieurs fois, afin de limiter leur influence sur les troupes moldus, et quand les fonds des terroristes ne leur ont plus permis de les payer, ils sont repartis dans leur désert sans plus nous embêter.

L'héritier Malfoy était décontenancé. Pour Voldemort, s'en remettre à des mercenaires était une technique vraiment surprenante. Ca allait à l'encontre de beaucoup de principes Sang purs, sans compter que c'était pratiquement un aveu de faiblesse. Il devait vraiment être désespéré. Ou alors, ces mercenaires avaient une réputation chez les Sang-purs ? Draco chercha mais il ne se souvint pas d'aucune leçon de son père sur "Comment être un bon sang pur" impliquant un groupe de super-héros.

\- Combien sont-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils peuvent entraîner les autres pour les mettre à leur niveau ? Quel est leur type de combat ? Comment les vaincre ?

Les autres soldats commençaient à se remettre de leurs émotions, ils avaient tous eu à répondre à quelqu'un qu'ils n'aimaient pas dans leur vie. Leur rancoeur envers la nouvelle colonel n'affectait pas leur capacité à travailler. Tous les sorciers présents dans la pièce remercièrent pendant une seconde l'institution militaire pour leur permettre d'être aussi efficace dans toute situation, y compris les situations créée par son propre machisme.

\- Très bien, merci Colonel Granger… Que quelqu'un fasse venir Harry Potter et le Général Dower à la base, tous les hommes du département stratégie sont attendus à la Base LNO-01 dans 15 minutes, rendez-vous tous là-bas. On passe au niveau de sécurité 4.

Parce qu'Hermione n'était après tout que Lieutenant-Colonel, le Colonel Paton, présent dans la salle avait repris les choses en main. C'est vrai qu'il fallait prévenir tout le monde le plus vite possible, y compris ceux présents à la base. Avec un peu de chance, des décisions sensées pourraient enfin être prises, et on pourrait limiter les pertes… En arrêtant enfin les patrouilles…

.

* * *

.

Dans l'agitation générale, Draco et Hermione se perdirent. Lorsqu'il la revit, 15 minutes plus tard, elle discutait avec Ron et Harry, le Capitaine Gabe se trouvait juste derrière elle, cette fois, il était habillé d'une veste militaire identique à celle d'Hermione. Sur sa poche de poitrine, où se trouvaient souvent les symboles des corps militaires auxquels ils appartenaient, se trouvait le symbole de la royal Air Force, et juste à côté, un petit balai de sorcière en argent. Quand Hermione finit de discuter avec ses amis, elle se tourna vers son collègue, qui accrocha lui-même un petit balai doré sur la poche de la jeune femme. Rappelant son appartenance à son groupe de commando sorcier.

En voyant ça, Draco vit rouge et fit demi-tour pour aller s'assoir dans le fond, où Ron le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus : Ron était parti à la chasse aux horcruxes avec deux autres griffondors sur les indications d'Hermione 10 semaines plus tôt, ils avaient sillonné l'Europe à la poursuite de l'ancienne baguette de Mrs Jedusor qui s'était retrouvé sur Ebay –des choses plus étranges arrivaient chaque jour.

.

.

Malgré leur non-entente (ils n'avaient jamais vraiment su dépasser les mauvais souvenirs de Poudlards), ils étaient contents de se retrouver et après les remarques habituelles :

\- Malgré toutes mes prières à Merlin, tu es déjà revenu, Ronald. Ça veut dire que vous avez retrouvé le moldu qui avait acheté la baguette ?

\- Mouais, grâce aux types des ordinateurs, ils ont retrouvé son adresse dès qu'on est arrivé sur le territoire italien, la police nous a même accompagnés là-bas. Tu ne croirais pas la moitié de ce qui nous est arrivé ensuite. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait encore des sorciers en Italie depuis la fin de la guerre, mais apparemment, ils ont une petite école pour ceux qui ne vont pas étudier à Beaux-Bâton ou en Russie, tenue par la Mafia napolitaine. Ils vivent complètement intégré dans le monde moldus, sans se cacher. Ils sont nuls dans la plupart des sorts qu'on apprend à Poudlard mais ils connaissent des variantes… Des sortilèges pour changer les quantités d'argent dans les chiffres sur les ordinateurs, des sortilèges qu'ils placent sur les appareils électroniques, pour espionner… Et des voitures enchantées ! C'est incroyable ! On a eu toutes les peines du monde à retrouver la baguette mais on n'a pas perdu de temps pour la détruire quand on l'a vue et on n'est pas resté assez longtemps pour voir si ils nous en voulaient...

.

.

Le blond voulait le relancer pour avoir plus de détails mais le général Dower venait de se lever et d'annoncer ce qui avait déjà été dit lors de la réunion à la Caserne, sur Hermione et sur l'Irak. Puis il laissa la place à Hermione et Ishan pour présenter l'ennemi.

\- Les combattants sont tous des femmes, commença-t-elle, choquant la salle entière.

Malgré le secret défense, la vidéo des attaques avaient été vue par tous les présents qui avaient automatiquement assumé être face à des mangemorts ou au moins des sympathisants de la cause, et donc généralement des hommes. Les unités mixtes étaient monnaie courante dans l'armée aujourd'hui, ainsi que les unités entièrement masculines, mais des unités de femmes ? Draco vit les soldats moldus hocher la tête, comme si c'était logique. Le général Dower lança même un regard plein de sous-entendu à Dom qui haussa un sourcil en réponse. Draco se promit de l'interroger la-dessus plus tard.

\- J'ai passé plusieurs jours avec elles, après que le premier corps militaire-sorcier de la British Air Force ait été décimé suite à une attaque surprise. J'étais la seule femme du commando d'élite et j'étais grièvement blessée après l'attaque. Comme elles n'avaient pas reçu d'ordre au sujet de prisonniers et qu'elles répugnent à tuer des femmes si elles peuvent l'éviter, elles m'ont ramassée et gardée en vie. J'ai pu feindre la mort après quelques jours en leur compagnie et elles m'ont laissée dans une maison vide où j'ai pu être récupérée par l'Air force. Elles abhorrent les hommes, qui ne sont que des outils de reproduction pour elles, c'est pourquoi elles prélèvent leurs organes génitaux quand elles les tuent. Elles utilisent des sorts pour éviter d'avoir des enfants mâles et leurs villages dans le désert sont probablement remplis de petites filles et de quelques mères qui élèvent toutes les petites ensemble. Leur code est simple : elles forment un noyau fermé, rejetant toute autre culture que la leur, et ne se battent que pour l'argent et les unes pour les autres.

\- Comme elles ont grandis ensemble, continua le soldat iranien en prenant la suite d'Hermione, elles bougent ensemble, leurs techniques sont très souvent des techniques à plusieurs, qu'elles ont perfectionnées depuis des siècles. Leur style de combat est presque symbiotique. Affronter un groupe, c'est comme affronter une seule femme sur-puissante, à plusieurs bras. Elles utilisent parfois des baguettes, comme sur la vidéo que vous avez vu, mais elles sont tout aussi adroites en magie sans baguette et en combat rapproché.

\- Elles sont bien connues en Orient et en Asie où se trouvent la plupart de leurs clients réguliers. Elles ne travaillent jamais en Afrique du Nord ou Centrale, car c'est trop près de chez elles et qu'elles ne souhaitent pas se retrouver impliquées dans des différents politiques impliquant leur village. On n'est peu sûrs de la raison pour laquelle l'Angleterre ne les connaît pas, mais on pense qu'elles n'aiment tout simplement pas le froid et ont évité de vendre leurs services ici jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Hermione reprit :

\- Comme je le disais, ce sont des femmes mais elles se couvrent de tissus de la tête aux pieds, leur peaux ne doit pas être vue par un homme, elles sont voilées perpétuellement dès qu'elles sortent de leur village. Elles ne se découvrent pas, même pour se laver, si elles ne sont pas dans chez elles. La plupart des gens pensent que ce sont des hommes, idée fausse qu'elles entretiennent afin de conserver l'anonymat. Elles ont gardé leurs secrets pendant des siècles et elles sont parfaitement entraînées. Leur magie elle-même est légèrement différente de la magie anglaise. Elles n'utilisent pas les mêmes mots que nous, parlent arabe y compris pour tisser des sorts et pratiquer la magie, et maîtrisent de nombreux sorts de métamorphose informulés.

Pour les moldus dans la salle, Gabe traduisit :

\- Cela signifie que les sorts de type éventrement ou bris d'os, deux qu'elles aiment particulièrement, peuvent être réalisé sans prononcer les sorts, comme pour les sorts mineurs, elles ont a peine besoin de bouger, on ne peut donc rien prévoir. Elles sont vicieuses.

\- Elles haïssent les hommes et ont souvent tendance à les tuer le plus vite possible avant de prélever pénis et testicules. La salle entière grimaça. Au final, c'est une chance, les femmes qui sont leurs ennemies sont gardées pour la fin, elles sont beaucoup plus violentes et elles aiment prolonger le combat. Mais comme je le disais, une femme qui gagne leur respect peut être adoptée. Lorsque je les ai combattues la première fois, j'ai tué 3 combattantes avant d'être assommée par la mine qui a décimé mon équipe, c'est pourquoi elles m'ont emmenée, et seule la mort –feinte, m'a permis de fuir.

Un doigt se leva, Harry :

\- Vous les avez combattus plusieurs fois. Comment vous avez fait pour gagner ?

C'est Ishan qui répondit :

\- Seule la mort les arrête. Une fois désarmées et arrêtées, elles saisissent la première opportunité venue pour se suicider plutôt que d'être emprisonnées. Elles tenteront toujours tout pour se sauver mais ne feront pas preuve de stratégie, ce n'est pas leur rôle. Elles sont des armes, pointées dans une direction. A part leur propre survie et la protection de leurs secrets, elles n'ont pas de projet secret. Elles préfèrent d'ailleurs se suicider d'une manière qui rend toute récupération de leur corps impossible, afin de dissimuler le fait qu'elles soient des femmes.

\- Et tout comme nous aujourd'hui, elles ne sont pas allergiques aux technologies modernes, elles ont des armes et des baguettes. Une fois que le Colonel Granger a ramené ces informations au général, nous avons adapté nos propres techniques de combat. Leur principal point faible est l'habillement, elles capent s'agitent dans tous les sens mais ne contrôlent pas leur cape, ni leurs vêtements amples. Grâce à des sorts associés à des snipers, nous avons pu placer des mouchards et des explosifs sur elles.

\- Mais elles se sont adaptées et ont ensorcelées les capes. Coupa la brune. Donc nous avons ensorcelé les mouchards, et nous nous sommes entraîné pour les battre au corps à corps. La technique combine à la fois un entraînement sportif et physique de haut niveau et un entraînement magique important, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on acquiert en deux semaines.

.

Hermione et Ishan laissèrent le silence s'installer pour que les soldats et les guerriers sorciers puissent arriver à la conclusion qui s'imposait.

.

* * *

.

\- Vous dites que nous ne pouvons pas les battre ?

Il y eut un blanc et tout le monde dévisagea le major Max pour avoir osé penser qu'ils pouvaient perdre. Mais Hermione repris :

\- Vous avez raison, elles ont décimé une unité complète de sorciers entraînés au maniement des armes, et nous avons perdu des hommes par la suite. Mais elles sont habituées à ne rencontrer aucune résistance efficace, elles ont tendance à paniquer quand leur plan ne fonctionne pas du premier coup et seules les plus aguerries sont capables de faire plus qu'une attaque éclair.

\- Nous pensons que seuls les deux groupes que nous avons vus sur les vidéos sont présents en Angleterre. Et que seule six ou sept combattantes confirmées les accompagne. Pour une unité entraînée, le combat est à égalité.

\- Pourquoi elles n'ont jamais été arrêtées avant ?

\- Parce que très peu de sorciers sont adeptes du maniement des armes, le monde moldu et le monde sorcier se mélangent peu depuis l'antiquité, rétorqua l'iranien. Ces femmes sont probablement les héritières des ha-masan, les amazones grecques.

\- Les femmes qui se coupaient les seins ?!

La remarque horrifiée d'Harry permis à tout le monde de se rappeler la légende.

\- Des anciennes esclaves d'Europe qui ont fui vers l'Afrique pour éviter la maltraitance et les hommes. Rectifia Hermione.

\- On pense que c'est de là que vient leur haine des hommes et la tradition du combat. Et grâce au lieutenant-colonel, nous savons qu'elles ne sont pas noires mais blanches. C'est probablement pour cela qu'elles se cachent pour vivre en Afrique, en plus de faire croire aux personnes alentour qu'elles sont des hommes.

\- Blanches ? Si les amazones vivent en Afrique depuis l'antiquité, comment peuvent-elles être blanches ?

\- Par magie !

La remarque de la jeune sorcière moucha effectivement le soldat qui avait réagi et plus personne n'osa poser de question pendant plusieurs minutes. Jusqu'au général Dower qui comme toujours, avait l'esprit pratique.

\- Si il nous faut une unité magique mieux entraînée, on doit commencer à réunir des sorciers pour les former. Des sorciers déjà performants dans leur domaine. Cet entraînement doit commencer au plus vite, plusieurs semaines seront nécessaires, et encore, c'est optimiste. Se tournant vers les tacticiens dirigés par Dom, il ajouta : il nous faut une stratégie pour les contenir en attendant de pouvoir les vaincre. Pouvons-nous couper les fonds de la personne qui les paye, d'où vient l'argent et où va-t-il, je veux savoir tout ça…

\- Attendez !

Tout le monde se retourna vers le Capitaine Gabe qui avait osé couper le général dans ses décisions.

\- Général, attendez. L'Air Force a déjà des unités sorcières parfaitement formées, depuis le retour des troupes d'Irak, la plupart de ses membres sont sur le sol britanniques. Ce sont beaucoup de soldat qui, comme moi, ont été intégré au corps militaire durant les guerres, très peu sont anglais d'origine. Mais tous sont loyaux à la Reine. Sous le commandement du colonel Granger, nous sommes tous d'accord pour reprendre le combat.

\- Quoi ?!

Hermione, manifestement pas au courant, le regardait d'un air ébahi. Après avoir fait la leçon à tout le monde pendant plus d'une demi-heure, il était juste qu'elle se retrouve elle aussi surprise par quelque chose.

\- Vous êtes tous d'accord ?! Mais on a juré de garder le secret sur l'identité des autres…

Se tournant vers son voisin, Ron forma les mots « Serment Inviolable », pour obtenir son avis. Draco hocha la tête. C'était le genre de secret qui se conservait avec un serment.

\- De combien d'homme se compose votre équipe exactement ?

La question du général poussa Hermione à se retourner vers lui. Le chiffre serait significatif : il indiquerait combien de personne elle avait dirigé durant les deux ans qu'elle avait passé en tant que colonel du corps sorcier de l'air force. La quantité de personne qui avait été sous son commandement montrerait aussi la taille du secret qu'elle avait su garder et que l'air force avait su dissimuler au MI5. Elle aurait préféré éviter de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. L'incapacité des services secrets britanniques à observer sa propre armée était quelque chose dont elle et son général auraient aimé profiter plus longtemps...

\- Trente-sept personnes sont disposées à vous aider actuellement, répondit Gabe.

A nouveau, la jeune Colonel se retourna pour le fusiller du regard. Elle avait l'air à moitié désespérée. La protection de ces gens était sa mission principale, garder leur identité secrète permettait de les garder en vie et de les protéger plus encore que les armes et les sorts. Des identités nouvelles, souvent inventées par l'Air Force, leur permettaient de se cacher, de dissimuler les secrets qu'ils gardaient tous… Et parfois d'oublier.

\- Les autres membres du corps sorcier ont pour la plupart refusé pour leur sécurité, ils ne veulent pas que leurs noms soient inscrit sur des registres, militaires ou non et n'ont pas confiance en le gouvernement pour conserver leurs secrets. Toutefois, si leur identité peut être gardée secrète, vingt-deux sorciers veulent également intégrer l'équipe.

Soit 59 soldats sous les ordres du plus jeune colonel connu, tous armés de magie et d'armes quelconques, apparemment d'un niveau égal ou supérieur à un groupe de mercenaires d'élites qui venaient de massacrer deux équipes des meilleurs hommes du MI5... Beaucoup de pouvoir pour une seule personne et beaucoup à avaler pour les autres.

C'est Dower qui trancha et il grogna, l'air mauvais :

\- Granger. Dans mon bureau.

Quand ils sortirent 15 minutes plus tard, elle avait la tête basse et Dower avait l'air encore plus énervé que quand il avait découvert qu'on lui avait caché l'existence du monde magique toute sa vie.

.

.

.

Pendant qu'ils avaient discutés, le Capitaine Gabe avait été assailli de questions sur la position de Sorcier-Soldat. Et sur leurs aventures en Irak. La plupart des soldats « moldus » qui coopéraient avec le MI5 dans cette guerre anglaise étaient des cracmols ou des sorciers ne possédant pas assez de magie pour rentrer à Poudlard, ou tout simplement des gens exceptionnels, comme des chanceux invétérés dont la magie n'était pas vraiment de la même sorte que celle des sorciers. Tous étaient par définition, accros à l'adrénaline et presque tous avait été en Irak. Savoir qu'une unité quasi-indépendante avait existé et avait pu réaliser les missions les plus incroyables alors qu'ils se battaient côte à côte, les rendait jaloux et complètement excités de savoir exactement ce qui s'était produit. Plusieurs personnes, semblaient-ils, savaient ou se doutaient qu'une telle unité avait existée. Certains en profitèrent pour révéler comment les équipes d'Hermione étaient intervenus parfois sous leurs yeux pour affronter des terroristes qui s'avéraient être sorciers. Apparemment, ceux qui étaient au courant ou avaient assisté à ces histoires avaient dû garder le secret. Cela expliquait l'étonnante popularité d'Hermione auprès de soldat qu'elle faisait semblant de ne pas connaître –ou qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les soldats issus de l'Air Force avouèrent qu'ils savaient déjà que la sorcellerie existait car les généraux les informaient de ce qui risquaient d'arriver sur le terrain. Les autres avaient entendu des rumeurs qu'ils pensaient délirantes… Les sorciers étaient encore une fois ahuris par tous les secrets que les militaires réussissaient à garder.

.

Harry rejoignit Dower dès qu'il sorti de son bureau.

\- Elle refuse de me dire qui sont les gens qui ont travaillés pour elle ! S'exclama Dower dès qu'il le vit.

\- Tu as réalisé un serment inviolable, Mione ? Demanda aussitôt Harry. Ça faisait depuis 30 minutes qu'il se posait la question.

\- Pas moi. Tout le monde a juré sauf moi, parce qu'ils étaient tous sous mes ordres. Ils ont refusé de me laisser prêter serment avec eux au cas où une situation nécessitait de réunir le corps des sorciers.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas les faire participer ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix apparemment, ils ont déjà dit qu'ils participeraient. C'est les 22 autres, qui ne veulent pas divulguer leur identité que je protège.  
Harry, comprend moi, les règles n'ont pas changé. La reine a apposé son cachet sur mon dossier pour garantir notre sécurité à tous. C'est elle qui a insisté pour qu'on garde le secret sur nos identités, que l'unité soit dissoute quand on a été rapatrié. Je suis toujours sous le coup du secret défense.

En effet, Dower avait été très clair sur ce qu'il voulait : une liste des 59, noms, prénoms, historique, et aussi une liste de ceux qui les avaient précédés dans le corps sorcier, morts ou vivants. Et Hermione avait été encore plus clair sur ce qu'elle pensait d'une telle liste. Il avait menacé de la dégrader mais vu sa popularité au sein des soldats associés à cette guerre, il y avait renoncé pour l'instant. Mais comme toujours, il ne supportait pas d'être tenu à l'écart des secrets et continuerait à la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse une liste.

.

Il voulait qu'elle laisse les 22 personnes qui ne voulaient pas être connues, à l'extérieur de l'organisation et elle avait accepté parce qu'elle voulait les protéger. Mais ça faisait 37 contre toutes les amazones, qui pouvaient être entre 30 et 40, d'après les vidéos. Soit du 1 contre 1. Elle se trouvait dans une mauvaise situation car les 37 membres de sa compagnies étaient mis en danger par l'absence des autres, qui eux, étaient protégés s'ils restaient en dehors.

Le plus simple aurait été que Dower accepte d'ignorer le nom des soldats. Mais il ne voulait pas faire confiance à Hermione au point de faire rentrer dans le secret 22 personnes qui pouvaient tout à fait être des terroristes ou des mangemorts pour ce qu'il en savait. La parole d'Hermione ne garantissait pas leur intégrité pour lui. Enfin, c'était les raisons qu'il donnait.

.

.

Insatisfaits tous les deux, ils devaient prendre des décisions et les faire connaître. Mais Harry était là, et même si Dower l'oubliait toujours, c'était le chef des sorciers. La cohabitation délicate entre les deux mondes commençait à trouver son équilibre et le général était bien obligé d'admettre que Potter, malgré son jeune âge était un général en puissance. Un peu trop porté sur les émotions peut-être, mais c'était lui qui prenait les décisions et contrairement à Dower lui-même, le sorcier n'avait à répondre de ses actes à personnes. C'était un meneur confirmé qui avait su obtenir l'appui de personnes plus âgées, et Dower le savait : Potter adorait Granger. Potter, ces 22 personnes ne peuvent pas être intégrées, on ne sait rien d'eux !

\- Harry resta silencieux une minute, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de faire fonctionner l'entente entre les deux mondes.

\- Et si ils promettent ? Serment inviolable et tout ?

\- Non. Quel serment ils pourraient faire ? De ne pas trahir l'armée ? C'est débile.

\- Merci, Hermione, de ton éternel optimisme.

\- Harry, c'est toujours un plaisir.

C'est Dower qui trouva la solution bizarrement, après les avoir entendus parler de serments.

\- Ils sont sorciers, non ? S'ils ne font déjà pas partie de l'armée de l'air, ils peuvent simplement travailler pour vous et c'est votre problème, et on peut enquêter sur eux comme simple « sorciers collaborant », et ainsi laisser leur participation à une quelconque mission en Irak de côté. De toute façon, la plupart des back-ground qu'on a sur les sorciers sont simplement des rapports du genre « M. Potter ne sent pas de magie noire en eux, ils sont clean », pas besoin de back-up. Leurs noms peuvent même être faux, si ça ne gêne pas Potter.

\- Je veux les rencontrer tous, ça va nous prendre du temps de décider s'ils sont encore des sorciers blancs. Il faut faire du cas par cas, j'ai pas le temps pour ça, Mione, mais je le trouverai.

\- Merci Harry, à 60, on a plus de chance qu'à 40, je ne t'apprends rien.

\- Tu es sûre qu'aucun d'entre nous ne peux compléter tes effectifs ?

\- Oui, vous seriez peut-être de taille face aux débutantes mais si vous vous retrouvez devant une des anciennes, vous vous ferez simplement assassiner. Même avec l'entraînement de Carole pendant 4 mois, vous n'avez tout simplement pas eu assez de leçon. Et puis, de toute façon, tout le monde n'est pas sorcier dans l'unité. Certains sont juste des moldus avec une tolérance à la magie supérieure à la normale et on a ce qu'on pourrait appeler des médiums, qui n'ont rien à voir avec la sorcellerie mais qui sont pratique quand même… On n'est pas raciste dans l'unité, on prend tous les bizarres.

Alors que Dower s'éloignait pour mettre en route la paperasse, Harry méditait :

\- Bizarres… Et tu n'as pas d'inquiétude sur leur capacité à rester du bon côté de la magie ?

Le regard en coin que lui lança Hermione suffit à répondre à sa question.

.

Hermione elle-même avait une magie plus grise que blanche quand il l'avait revue la première fois. La plupart du temps, personne ne faisait attention à la magie des autres, les sorciers qui avaient toujours vécus dans le monde magique apprenaient à se fermer aux auras des autres dès l'enfance, tester ses voisins étant considéré comme un grand manque d'éducation. Et les enfants originaires du monde moldu ne s'ouvraient tout simplement pas assez à la magie autour d'eux pour toucher celle des autres, probablement parce qu'ils découvraient la magie à un âge où on a déjà une conscience aigüe de l'intimité.

.

Au final, à part lors d'évènement conscient, les sorciers ne se scannent pas. Et lorsqu'ils le font, ils doivent baisser leur bouclier et s'attendre à être rapidement épuisé par le trop-plein d'information. Blaise comparait l'acte à la Légimencie. Harry avait semble-t-il des facilités héréditaires pour les scans magiques. Lire une dizaine de personne le fatiguait à peine alors que Ginny pouvait à peine scanner 3 personnes avant de devoir s'asseoir. Sans parler du fait qu'Harry avait une magie d'une blancheur scandaleuse. Quoi qu'il fasse, sa magie semblait toujours pure, probablement parce qu'il agissait toujours avec de très bonnes intentions ou alors parce qu'il était particulièrement résilient. En tout cas, même grisonnante à certains moments, elle redevenait blanche après quelques jours, faisant d'Harry le chevalier blanc de l'Ordre du Phénix.

.

.

Hermione quant à elle, avait déjà plusieurs fois basculé du mauvais côté de la force. C'était toujours des moments particuliers dans des circonstances exceptionnelles, donc elle avait toujours récupérée, avait toujours basculé à nouveau dans l'autre sens, mais elle savait qu'avant d'aller habiter dans la grotte, elle avait été grise. Même gris foncé au début.

Personne n'avait remarqué, même pas Malfoy. Et Harry n'avait rien dit non plus, ce qui avait conduit Hermione à penser qu'il n'avait rien vu non plus. Mais apparemment si.

\- Tu sais, c'était pas de tout repos de se battre contre des sorciers qui n'ont pas la même magie que nous. Nous étions souvent face à l'inconnu, surtout au tout début. On a fait quelques erreurs, qui ont eu des effets néfastes parfois. Quand la magie blanche a cessé de fonctionner, j'ai fait appel à ce que je connaissais.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Il était presque trop tard pour moi quand on a commencé à recruter de nouveaux membres dans la compagnie. Des non-sorciers mais qui possédaient de la magie. Ils m'ont beaucoup appris et j'ai pu retourner à la magie blanche. Je ne pensais pas retrouver un jour mon innocence mais apparemment, l'Ordre fait des miracles !

\- Ou c'est les…

\- Tais-toi ! Le coupa-t-elle. Il est interdit de prononcer ce mot en public !

Harry rit de sa paranoïa mais elle avait probablement raison. Maintenant qu'ils se battaient contre des amazones, des femmes qui ne rechignaient pas à utiliser la technologie moldue pour vaincre, ils devaient faire attention.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de public, tu pourrais nous apprendre quelques sorts pour brouiller les mouchards qu'on pourrait utiliser contre nous ?

\- Mm mmh.

\- Ça veut dire oui ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle pensait à autre chose.

\- Harry, certains de mes hommes ne sont pas des saints, c'est sûr. Mais maintenant que j'y réfléchis, depuis qu'on a re-formé le corps des sorciers, il y a deux ans, nous n'utilisons plus de magie noire. Tous les sorciers sont donc probablement comme je l'étais i mois, gris. Nous avons aussi des médiums et des moldus qui n'ont rien à voir avec la sorcellerie telle qu'on la connaît.

\- Ok. Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Mione. J'ai dis que je les scannerai et je le ferai. S'il faut qu'ils y passent tous les 59, ils y passeront tous. Mais tes 22 secrets n'ont rien à craindre de moi.

Sur un sourire, elle le laissa pour aller à la rencontre de Ishan.

Sur un ton calme et sucré, elle laissa entendre au soldat iranien qu'il allait comprendre la douleur qu'impliquait de jouer dans le dos de ses supérieurs. Elle avait fait promettre de garder le secret à tout le monde et lui s'empressait de les rappeler. D'autant plus qu'après ce qu'ils avaient fait au service de l'Angleterre, ils méritaient tous de longues vacances.

Le soldat avait considérablement pâlit quand Hermione le quitta pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Ron.

\- Salut.

\- Hermione.

\- Tu es rentré depuis presque deux semaines et je ne t'ai pas croisé une seule fois, on dirait que tu m'évites. C'était comment la mission ?

\- Tu avais raison, c'était marrant…

\- Je t'avais dit que tu aimerais l'Italie. Et…

Le silence s'installa tandis que Ron refusait de répondre. Mais finalement, il abdiqua :

\- Oui, bon, c'est vrai, j'ai acheté une voiture, voilà. Je l'ai fait. C'est bon, tu as gagné, je suis faible.

Elle riait à ses dépens, la bougresse !

Mais après s'être bien moqué de lui sous le regard ennuyé du voisin blond de Ron, elle tendit la main.

Ronchonnant, Ron sortit de sa poche plusieurs galions qu'il lui tendit.

.

Sans lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis, Hermione empocha le butin sans recompter. Draco l'observait sans mot dire mais les pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête à cet instant étaient toutes autour du problème de Granger. Elle avait bien besoin de l'argent, elle vivait à présent sur ses réserves et malgré les économies réalisées ces dernières années dans l'armée, elle ne touchait plus rien depuis 5 mois et n'avait pas d'héritage à dilapider comme lui. Mais apparemment, la demoiselle n'y pensait pas trop parce qu'aussitôt la transaction terminée, elle pressa le rouquin de question sur les détails de son voyage, sur les gens qu'il avait rencontré et la magie qu'il avait affronté.

.

* * *

.

Le soir, Hermione et Draco se trouvait dans leur salon, assis autour de la table, à lire des dossiers. Hermione repassait tous les CV de son unité pour donner à son colocataire des idées pour le bureau stratégique tout en dissimulant leurs identités.

Cinquante-neuf soldats, tous armés de magie et d'armes moldues. C'était une importante force à la disposition d'une seule jeune fille. Draco avait plusieurs fois essayaient de lire à l'envers mais tout était écrit en code et même s'il l'avait appris, il n'arrivait pas à le lire –à l'envers- aussi vite que la demoiselle.

.

.

Certains dossiers, elle, ne les ouvrait même pas, les plaçait simplement sur une pile à côté d'elle. C'était les soldats qu'elle avait perdus. Pas forcément sous son commandement, la plupart était mort dans l'opération dont elle avait été presque l'unique survivante et qui l'avait promue au rang de Lieutenant-Colonel. Quelques-uns morts durant les deux ans et demi où elle avait géré le corps des sorciers mais c'était la guerre… D'autres avaient accepté de communiquer leur identité aux moldus, et elles vérifiaient juste que leur dossier était bien vidé des détails de leurs opérations sur le terrain.

.

.

Elle arriva à un petit –vraiment tout fin, dossier qui la fit rire, elle le tendit à son voisin. Malgré les quelques minutes qu'il lui fallut pour déchiffrer le code, il finit par lire :

\- David… Harper.

Son front était contracté par l'attention alors qu'il essayait de comprendre pourquoi Hermione riait et s'il connaissait l'homme en question. Rien ne lui vint.

\- Je le connais ?

Cela relança un rire de la femme en face de lui et il était partagé entre l'agacement de se faire rire au nez et l'attendrissement de la voir rire de bon cœur après qu'elle ait passé toute la journée dans un état d'inquiétude constant pour les soldats qu'elle avait entraîné dans la guerre contre Voldemort.

\- Granger… Qui c'est ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante, comme l'époque de leurs études. Ce qui la fit redoubler d'hilarité.

Entre deux éclats de rire, elle réussit à articuler.

\- Tu sais, il était sûr que tu ne te souviendrais pas de lui. Vous avez pourtant passé des années ensemble ! A Poudlard.

\- Harper ? C'est le Harper de Poudlard ?

La possibilité de trouver un ancien compagnon de dortoir était si inconcevable pour lui qu'il avait aussitôt écarté cette idée avant même d'y penser. Voilà pourquoi il ne se rappelait plus de Harper jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione précise.

\- Tu avais des Serpentards dans ton groupe ? Tu as toujours dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'ancien de Poudlard dans l'armée !

\- Et bien, si même toi tu l'as oublié, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai parlé de lui aux autres. Personne ne le connaissait vraiment. Il a fui sa famille pour éviter la guerre et s'est retrouvé en Perse par hasard. Il a eu de la chance que je le trouve en premier et que je l'emmène avec moi.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui a fui la guerre, il s'est assez mal débrouillé...

Ils continuèrent de travailler jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione atteigne le bas de sa pile de dossier, puis elle leur jeta à nouveau le sort qui les avait protégé jusque-là (une entorse exceptionnelle à sa règle de non-magie dans la grotte). Les dossiers reprirent la forme d'une barrette militaire qu'elle fixait habituellement à son uniforme, où personne n'aurait l'idée de les chercher. Cette fois-la, elle la tendit avec hésitation à son colocataire, pour qu'il ait toutes les informations nécessaires pour maintenir les stratégies à jour.

Puis elle alla se coucher, laissant Draco s'occuper d'éteindre les lumières. Le lendemain, elle devait affronter toute son ancienne équipe. Elle devrait faire face aux autres soldats dont l'avis était mitigé quant à ses secrets. Après avoir été des leurs pendants des mois, elle se révélait partie de la hiérarchie, et menteuse. Elle n'était pas particulièrement impatiente de savoir ce que les soldats pensaient d'elle. Elle allait revoir son équipe pour la première fois depuis 5 mois, après qu'ils se soient quittés en pensant ne jamais se revoir... Ils devraient à nouveau se battre contre les amazones, et triompher avec le moins de perte possible, mais aussi conserver leur identité secrète.

Il y avait beaucoup à faire et même si elle se sentait en forme, Hermione était anxieuse…

.

* * *

 _Vous n'y croyiez plus, avouez ?_

 _Bon, prochain chapitre, la grande réunion..._

 _ll y a beaucoup de monde à rencontrer, vous êtes prévenu._

 _A bientôt !_

 _LiSi._


	15. Chapter 12 : Le Corps des Sorciers

_Qui voilà ? La suite ! Vous êtes surpris hein ?_

* * *

.

Le lendemain matin arriva et les habituelles disputes pour la douche et pour le déjeuner permirent à Hermione de garder le stress sous contrôle. Après avoir, comme d'habitude, décidé de faire deux déjeuners différents, un pour lui et un pour elle, le ballet dans la cuisine de camping entre elle et Draco lui permit de retrouver sa confiance en elle. Si elle arrivait à cuire son petit-déjeuner sans taper dans son colocataire toutes les 30 secondes tout en surveillant ce qu'il faisait pour éviter la catastrophe, alors elle était capable de tout, parce que Draco dans une cuisine était comme une grenade dans un jardin d'enfant : la catastrophe assurée.

.

Après avoir sauvé le monde une nouvelle fois –mais à petite échelle cette fois : elle avait juste empêché Draco de mettre la bonbonne de gaz sur le feu, après avoir accueilli Harry pour leur 10 minutes de ragots hebdomadaire –bon, à la base c'était pour les mandragores mais ça c'était vite transformé en réunion-entre-meilleurs-amis-qui-se-sont-perdus-de-vue-pendant-longtemps. Après avoir mis à jour ses notes dans son carnet rouge qui ne la quittait jamais. Il était temps.

Et à 8 heures tapantes, elle transplana vers le QG avec Draco et Harry. Il avait été décidé que Harry scannerai le plus de personne possible ce jour-là, au moins les 22 qu'il lui faudrait approuver, et que Draco en profiterait pour se faire une idée de son nouvel outils tactique –puisqu'après tout, il travaillait avec l'équipe qui mettait en place les stratégies et les trajets de rondes.

.

A peine arrivé, Hermione se sentit enlacée par deux bras énormes qui la soulevèrent du sol, la grosse tête de Harvey disparu dans ses cheveux et il s'exclama :

\- Ah oui ! C'est le chef ! Enfin !

L'apparence de Harvey –il avait les même membres qu'un géant mais faisait à peine deux mètres et demi, ce qui lui donnait un air étrange, entre la barbie Bratz et les nains trapus du seigneur des anneaux mettait souvent les gens mal à l'aise, et parfois même, faisait peur à ceux qui le voyait. Son sourire laissait voir ses dents trop pointues pour un humain, ce qui lui avait souvent joué des tour lorsqu'il avait tenté d'être amical -avant de se faire chasser à coup de fourche et de torches enflammées.

Il est vrai que l'unité sorcière de la Royal Air Force était composée d'un paquet de cinglés, qui n'avait leur place nulle part ailleurs ou presque, rejeté par les autres, n'appartenant à rien ni personne... Harvey avait grandi sur une île où tout le monde le connaissait et était habitué à lui et son enfance avait été heureuse, mais il avait voulu voir le monde et voyager, hélas, il ne pouvait pas se promener ailleurs sans provoquer une vague de panique ou de haine à cause de son physique. La colère qu'il avait ressenti face à ce rejet l'avait poussé à faire quelques bêtises, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve attaché à un mat de bateau au milieu de la mer Egée… L'Air Force l'avait sauvé mais ne sachant que faire de lui, l'avait gardée… Jusqu'à l'intégrer. Quand le général avait cherché des volontaires magiquement doués pour rejoindre l'équipe d'élite, il s'était présenté et avait finalement rencontré Hermione presque 8 mois plus tard. Elle l'avait recruté et il avait enfin senti ce sentiment d'appartenance, d'être chez lui. Parmi les bizarres et les étranges de l'unité sorcière, il avait enfin trouvé sa famille. Alors que même les sorciers de son village natal grec étaient souvent déstabilisés par son apparence, raison pour laquelle Hermione le plaçait toujours à l'avant des attaques surprises.

\- Harv', laisse-moi descendre.

\- Je devais vérifier que c'était vous, colonel ! J'ai le meilleur radar à potion du monde entier ! Répliqua-t-il en se tapotant le bout du nez.

D'un sourire, Hermione se détacha finalement de lui et se posa face à sa troupe, dont les membres discutaient en ptits groupes disparâtes. Ils étaient certes des créatures extraordinaires, mais est-ce que cela les dispensait de se tenir droit et en formation quand leur capitaine arrivait ?

Fronçant les sourcils, elle haussa la voix pour couvrir le bruit de fond des conversations et gronda, dans la langue qu'ils utilisaient entre eux pour communiquer :

\- C'est quoi cette formation ? En ligne, et droit, nom de Dieu, Et que ça saute !

.

.

.

A la plus grande surprise de Draco et Harry, qui n'avait rien compris, tout le monde se tint aussitôt droit et, le regard lointain, se plaça en ligne et en colonne rangées. Tout le monde, y compris le nain-géant Harvey, se plaça face à Hermione et l'observa avec le regard moitié vide-moitié intelligent que Harry avait fini par associer à tous les militaires.

.

Le capitaine Gabe, qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré auparavant, se tenait dans la première ligne, à l'extrémité droite. Contrairement aux autres, il était de profil et observait Hermione, l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Quand elle lui fit un signe de tête, il s'avança et après avoir fait un pas en avant, il déclama quelque chose qui ressemblait à du grec mélangé à de l'arabe, si vite qu'il avait déjà fini de parler quand les deux accompagnateurs d'Hermione finirent de se jeter un sort de Babel pour traduire.

Ils n'entendirent que la réponse de tout le bataillon qui s'exclama d'une seule voix :

\- Oui ! Capitaine !

Gabe reprit dans la langue étrange que le sort identifia comme du Perse. D'un ton de voix formel, s'exclama plus fort encore :

\- Le Corps des sorciers, 39ème squadron of London, ou Squadron magique, salut son colonel !

\- Salut colonel ! S'exclama l'ensemble des Hommes devant Hermione

\- Et le colonel vous salut, répondit-elle tout aussi formellement..

C'était apparemment une tradition puisqu'ensuite, tout le monde se relaxa et prit une pose moins guindée. Apparemment, la partie protocolaire était terminée.

Hermione s'avança et se plaça au milieu d'une rangée. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et un rapide remaniement des rangs fut nécessaire pour qu'elle reste visible à chacun -après tout, ce régiment formé à la va vite contenait un ou deux demi géants et quelques pixies dont les tailles variaient du simple au quadruple.

\- Je veux les trois capitaines avec moi pendant 15 minutes.

Pour la suite, le sort de Babel des deux sorciers se brouilla et cessa de communiquer le sens des mots à part quelques mots isolés par ci par là. Déboussolé car le sort fonctionnait toujours parfaitement, les deux hommes jetèrent aussitôt le contresort. Car le Babel joue avec les neurones du cerveau pour inverser le sens des mots et permettre une compréhension immédiate d'une autre langue -un peu comme s'il remplaçait tous les mots de votre cerveau -temporairement- par d'autres. Et il se remet à jour automatiquement en fonction de la langue parlée autour de vous... Autant dire qu'il vaut mieux éviter qu'il ricoche et vous transforme les neurones définitivement.

Alors que les deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se regardaient, inquiets, Hermione continuait son discours au milieu de ses compagnons.

\- Ensuite, tous les soldats qui ont l'impression de manquer d'information au sujet de cet assignement doivent absolument venir m'en parler. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes ici de votre plein gré et que votre identité n'est pas protégée à 100%. Vous êtes libres de partir jusqu'à demain matin, 8 heures, début des opérations physiques, après ce moment, tout désistement sera considéré comme désertion et vous savez ce que je fais aux déserteurs. Avant ce moment, tout départ sera considéré comme définitif et aucun changement d'avis ne sera toléré. Toutefois, votre venue et tout enregistrement vidéo de votre arrivée ici seront tout simplement effacé et plus jamais discuté. La réunion avec l'état-major et les explications techniques sur la mission auront lieu demain après-midi, après les répartitions et installations des équipes qui auront lieu le matin à 6 heures. Vous avez toute la journée pour discuter avec vos capitaines de votre implication et des risques que vous prenez en vous réengageant. Vous pouvez aussi venir en discuter avec moi directement ou avec mes deux accompagnateurs ici présents qui ont toute la confiance sur ce sujet.

Toute l'attention des soldats présents se tourna vers Harry et Draco qui étaient restés à l'écart. Les regards impressionnés qu'ils reçevaient ne les mirent pas particulièrement de meilleur humeur et ils se sentaient toujours autant rejeté par le fait de pas comprendre la langue -chose qui ne leur étaient jamais arrivé avant alors qu'ils travaillaient en permanence avec les sorciers étrangers. Encore un secret qu'Hermione avait gardé et qu'ils découvraient. Harry commençait à se dire qu'il ne connaissait plus du tout sa meilleure amie tandis que Draco se demandait comment elle avait fait pour lui cacher tant de chose alors qu'elle était techniquement soumis à un maléfice qui l'attachait à lui pendant plusieurs mois. Est-ce qu'elle croyait que lui cachait des choses lui ferait plaisir ? Est-ce qu'elle avait feint sa maladie ? Est-ce qu'elle était réellement digne de confiance ?

.

.

Alors qu'elle rejoignait ses deux amis, ayant fini de parler, Gabe, un homme et une femme se détachèrent du groupe et la suivirent.

Hermione entraina tout le monde légèrement à l'écart pour qu'ils puissent discuter. Debout, en cercle, Hermione fit les présentations.

\- Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, voilà mes 3 capitaines, responsables de chacun 20 personnes, Vous connaissez le Capitaine Gabe, voilà les Capitaines Shot –la femme, et Rheyno –l'homme.

Se tournant vers ses soldats, Hermione poursuivit :

\- On peut leur faire confiance. Ils ont besoin d'avoir des informations sur les membres de notre groupe et ils ne les répèteront pas, ils ne font de toute façon pas partie de l'armée britannique -même s'ils font partie d'une armée. Continuons d'utiliser les surnoms, c'est de toute façon plus simple pour nous, mais pas de secrets avec ces deux-là. Ils sont nos assurance-confiance pour l'armée alors ils ont besoin de tout savoir. Compris ?

Tout le monde acquiesça, mais la femme n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ravi de devoir partager toutes ses informations.

Shot était petite, même par rapport à Granger, elle avait l'air d'avoir à peine moins de 20 ans, mais vu son physique de gymnaste, elle faisait probablement partie des gens qui ont l'air d'avoir 15 ans jusqu'à leur 60. Elle était brune, ses cheveux longs étaient attachés dans son cou en chignon militaire. Et elle maîtrisait parfaitement l'air absent des militaires. Si elle laissait voir son mécontentement, c'est parce qu'elle voulait l'afficher.

\- Shot est dans l'armée depuis plus longtemps que moi mais elle travaillait dans un commando d'élite américain avant de quitter l'armée américaine et de rentrer en Angleterre. Quand on l'a contacté pour former l'unité sorcière, bien qu'elle ait plus d'expérience que moi, elle a refusé le poste de Colonel et me l'a cédé en raison de mes liens avec la précédente unité. Harry, elle fait partie des gens dont l'identité est à protéger de l'armée et en particulier des américains –donc son nom n'est évidemment pas Shot mais c'est celui auquel elle répond…

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda très stupidement Draco. Même Harry avait compris mais c'est vrai que Draco, en tant que sang-pur, il n'avait pas des dizaines de films d'action à son actif.

\- Parce qu'elle tire si bien qu'elle n'a jamais raté une cible, répondit la colonel sans même sourire.

.

Personne ne dit rien pendant quelques instants.

.

Au point que tout le monde se sentit soulagé quand Rheyno décida de se présenter lui-même.

Il avait la peau légèrement grise quand on regardait de près et ses cheveux n'étaient pas coupés à la militaire mais plutôt à la Justin Bieber. Blond comme les blés, la coupe ne lui allait pas du tout car son visage était sévère et ses traits durs. Il devait faire environ 1m80 et à part son air désagréable, il n'avait pas l'air dangereux. Il ressemblait au voisin qu'on n'aime pas, dans un lotissement familial.

\- Capitaine Rheyno, je fais partie du Corps Sorcier depuis que le colonel m'a recruté, je dissimulais ma magie dans l'armée de terre, ou j'étais déjà Capitaine. Je ne suis pas un sorcier mais je suis un hybride, issu d'un être magique et d'une humaine, c'est le colonel Granger qui m'a permis de me servir de ma magie et qui m'a entraîné. Je fais partie de ceux qui travaillent déjà pour le MI5 donc vous n'avez pas d'inquiétude à vous faire, j'ai été dans l'armée toute ma vie, je ne compte pas arrêter aujourd'hui.

Puis il sourit.

Ses dents n'étaient certainement pas humaines, on aurait dit un requin, certaines semblaient lui sortir de la bouche, pourtant rien ne se voyait quand il parlait, probablement un glamour magique inhérent à son espèce. Ses yeux brillaient quand il souriait et il avait des fossettes et des pattes d'oies aux yeux. Son sourire transformait son visage et une fois qu'on s'était habitué aux dents et qu'on avait plus peur de se faire bouffer, il avait l'air tout à coup tout à fait fréquentable.

Un homme se dirigeait vers eux alors que les deux membres de l'Ordre faisaient connaissance avec les Capitaines, il se tint derrière Hermione pendant qu'elle parlait puis, après un petit moment, sans même qu'ils échangent un mot, elle se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête. Et il s'éloigna.

\- Ok, ça, c'était bizarre. Murmura le serpentard à son ami.

Harry n'écoutait pas mais suivait des yeux l'homme qui s'éloignait, l'air pensif. Sa remarque valut toutefois à Draco un sourire de la femme en face de lui, Shot.

\- Morau est bizarre. Il ne parle qu'au colonel et encore, que dans sa tête. Je ne l'ai jamais vu adresser un mot à qui que ça soit d'autre excepté le premier jour. Et sa magie… C'est un sorcier Vaudou ! Et il parle français de toute façon, enfin à ce qu'on dit.

\- Vaudou ? Harry s'incrustait dans la conversation, bizarrement intéressé.

Hochant la tête, la jeune femme continua :

\- Il est venu un jour, juste après qu'on ait rencontré un groupe de rebelles à l'époque dirigé par Ishan –petit rire gêné du coupable, il est entré dans le hangar où on était et a pris le bras du colonel Granger avant qu'on ait pu réagir, on pensait qu'il allait la tuer, alors on s'est aussitôt tous jeté sur lui. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit, elle nous a arrêté avant qu'on ait pu lui faire vraiment mal. Puis elle a dit « Parle » et il a dit « S'il te plait ». Après ça, elle l'a intégré à l'équipe de Thor. Et quand Thor est mort, il est passé dans mon groupe. On a bien essayé de le faire parler mais il n'aime pas ça. Il m'écrit quand il a quelque chose à dire, et puis, c'est le chouchou du colonel. En tout cas, si il ne vous aime pas, croyez-moi vous ne le voulez pas dans votre dos.

\- Mais c'est quoi sa magie ?

Harry, même pas peur des monstres. Comme d'habitude il s'intéressait davantage à l'action qu'à l'histoire.

\- Vaudou. Il peut contrôler des choses mortes. Et il a quelques poupées, je crois. Et il a découvert un super tour pour les tirs de loin. Sa magie est plus efficace à distance donc je l'ai fait s'entraîner comme tireur d'élite et maintenant, il est un de nos meilleur snipers.

\- Magie grise hein ? Demanda Harry à Hermione avec un sourcil relevé pour montrer son scepticisme.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Sa magie est lié à la mort, c'est impossible pour lui de faire de la magie blanche. Mais si tu regardes bien, tu verras qu'il est juste gris foncé. Grand sourire de la part de la jeune fille. Depuis qu'il travaille avec moi, il n'a tué personne pour alimenter sa magie, il se contente de faire son travail.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il vient de te dire ?

\- Qu'il voulait travailler avec toi, Harry. Il est attiré par la magie pure, il ne peut pas changer sa magie mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'essayer. C'est sa magie qui le colore mais lui, il est bon.

\- Et… C'est lui dont tu m'avais parlé cette fois là, à la grotte ?

Elle hocha la tête rapidement, les yeux au sol, et ils écoutèrent la conversation des autres, apparemment sur la légitimité de Draco comme tacticien.

\- Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix vous savez, je suis le seul sorcier de l'ordre à travailler depuis plus de 1 jour avec l'équipe tactique, et je suis une des deux seules personnes qui peuvent garder vos secrets contre le Mage Noir et contre l'armée.

\- Je préfère l'autre personne alors, rétorqua Ishan, c'est qui ?

\- Luna ? Elle est non-combattante, elle est le dépositaire de la connaissance de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Après 15 minutes durant lesquels l'équipe d'Hermione fit beaucoup d'efforts pour partager ses secrets avec les deux membres de l'Ordre, la confiance s'était plus ou moins installée. Ce qui était clair, c'est qu'il fallait absolument qu'Harry rencontre les membres du commando qui ne souhaitaient pas travailler avec le MI5. Ces soldats, pour protéger leur identité, appartiendrait à l'Ordre du Phénix et donc à Harry. Il fallait éviter tous risques d'informations.

.

Les trois capitaines retournèrent vers le groupe et donnèrent des consignes pour l'après-midi et pour la coopération. Comme Hermione était restée auprès d'eux, le brun en profita pour demander.

\- J'ai quelques questions Hermione…

\- J'imagine bien !

Mais sa question n'était pas celle à laquelle elle s'attendait.

\- Pourquoi vous parlez perse entre vous, Mione ?

\- Il y a plusieurs raisons. D'abord, il faut savoir qu'on est un secret pour la plupart des gens. Se faire surprendre au milieu d'une conversation sur la magie par un moldu, même en Irak, c'est pas recommandé. Et c'est une langue morte, donc peu de gens la connaisse. En plus, le perse est la racine de beaucoup d'autres langues, en particulier celles de nos ennemis et celles des lieux ou on a été déployé, ça nous permet parfois de comprendre ce qu'on nous dit, certains mots sont les mêmes. Et ensuite, c'est une langue magique, la perse était un royaume sorcier en partie et nous avons appris à utiliser la magie perse, à base de mot perse, donc tant qu'on y était, nous avons appris la langue. Il m'a fallu plus d'un an pour trouver les prononciations. Chaque personne qui a intégré le groupe a dû l'apprendre à la moldu. Mais ça nous permet de communiquer sans peur d'être espionné.

\- Et le sort de babel ?

\- Oui, vous vous l'êtes jeté n'est-ce pas ? Quand Gabe a commencé le rassemblement ?

\- Oui.

Elle leur sourit puis commença à parler dans la langue Perse qu'ils utilisaient tous.

Bizarrement, seuls quelques mots leur étaient traduits par le sort. Cette fois-ci après seulement quelques mots, la magie sembla renoncer et le sort se défit de lui-même.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- C'est du Perse ancien, c'est une langue morte et magique. Le sort de babel est génial pour les langues vivantes et il permet même de lire quelques langues mortes, comme le grec ancien. Mais Babel ne peut pas comprendre tous les mots d'une langue morte, et chaque fois qu'il échoue, ça affaiblit le sort. La magie des mots perses suffit ensuite à défaire le sort. C'est cool non ?

Comme chaque fois qu'Hermione démontrait sa supériorité intellectuelle depuis leur première année à Poudlard, ils n'eurent rien à répondre. C'était brillant et simple, la signature Granger.

\- Bon, j'avoue, l'idée ne vient pas de moi. Rhazès, vous le rencontrerez plus tard, est un descendant des perses antiques. Il avait les bases de la langue et nous avons travaillé ensemble pour la ressusciter. C'est lui qui nous a appris la magie perse, que nous avons ensuite mélangé à notre propre magie. En fait, nous sommes un vrai petit melting pot magique ! Pour vous dire toute la vérité, certaines personnes en haut lieu voulaient vous appeler l'armée des monstres, avant que l'armée sorcière soit choisi. Malheureusement, le nom n'est pas aussi inadéquat que je le voudrais, nous avons tous fait des choses monstrueuses mais être ensemble nous aide à être meilleurs et à faire de bonnes choses. S'appeler l'Armée des Monstres ne nous aurait pas aidé à se défaire de nos, disons, mauvaises habitudes.

.

.

Les commandants des différentes sections avaient finis de discuter avec leurs groupes et, à l'appel d'Ishan, une vingtaine d'entre eux formait maintenant une longue ligne, les uns derrière les autres. Tandis que le reste se regroupait en colonnes un peu plus loin pour reformer des équipes et discuter.

Hermione emmena son meilleur ami vers la queue qui attendait. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait du petit groupe qui devait rester anonyme, Harry, déclencha d'une pensée la partie de sa magie qui lui permettait de scanner les sorciers. Il constata aussitôt une chose étonnante :

\- Leur magie est majoritairement blanche mais ils sont veinés…

\- Hein ?

Hermione qui ne comprend pas quelque chose se doit de demander.

\- Regarde, lui, sa magie est plus blanche que toi il y a trois mois mais, il y a comme une ligne de gris au milieu.

Plissant les yeux, Hermione appela « Mickey ! ». Celui-ci vint plus près elle pour qu'elle puisse le tester -après qu'elle lui ait demandé son accord. C'était quelque chose de difficile pour elle, elle mit donc plusieurs minutes pour voir ce qu'Harry voyait.

Finalement, elle plissa les yeux et rougit de colère, puis gronda :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Ok… Le ton d'Hermione, qui s'adressait jusque-là avec chaleur à ses hommes était devenu glacial. Mickey le senti aussi car son sourire retomba et il sembla rapetisser. Ses oreilles, grandes et rondes, qui lui avaient apparemment values le sobriquet devinrent toutes rouges et il regarda le sol avec l'air coupable. Lui ne savait apparemment pas garder un secret. Mais il ne dit rien.

Après 30 secondes gênantes, Hermione n'essaya même pas de reposer la question et se tourna vers Ishan Gabe qui se tenait pas très loin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Rien ! Pourquoi tu m'accuses ?

\- Tu es trop content de toi. Comment tu as blanchis ta magie et celle des autres ? C'est quoi le cœur noir au milieu ?

\- Mais c'est pas moi je te dis !

\- Gabe… Grogna-t-elle.

Il craqua plus facilement que Mickey

\- Juste un entrainement intensif de magie blanche promis ! Rien d'autre. On a jeté plein de sorts, les plus gentils possibles, pendant deux jours, avec les meilleures volontés du monde. Et ça a fait ça. Parce qu'on essayait vraiment de changer. Morau l'a fait aussi mais, pour lui et pour Terminator, ça n'a rien fait.

\- Juste un entraînement ?

\- Un peu de méditation aussi, mais c'est tout, promis.

Cela signifiait-il qu'il était possible de manipuler sa magie pour la faire paraître blanche ? La méditation et l'entraînement n'avait pas suffi à effacer toute trace de gris mais ça avait clairement changé la donne. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'ils essayaient vraiment de rendre service ou c'était une faille dans la magie ?

Le fait que deux soldats n'aient pas pu changer d'orientation signifiait que ça n'était pas aussi simple. Et tous ces gens étaient gris, pas noirs, avant de changer.

.

.

Harry continua de dévisager les éléments de la formation militaire, il marchait avec Hermione en longeant la ligne qu'ils formaient, et Hermione donnait leur prénom et parfois, rajoutait un détail sur eux. Ils passèrent devant le type sombre de tout à l'heure, Morau. Celui-ci avança sa main pour frôler la main de la jeune colonel puis reprit sa position rigide de soldat.

Le regard scrutateur d'Harry sur elle fit se tourner la jeune fille.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as couché avec lui. Accusa-t-il.

Les yeux d'Hermione semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites et elle mit une taloche à Harry en l'entrainant plus loin.

\- Tu ne dis pas ce genre de chose devant mes Hommes !

Ce coup-ci, c'est lui qui eut l'air surpris.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu as vraiment couché avec un sorcier vaudou ? T'es pas un peu folle ? Et il travaille pour toi en plus !

\- De un : je fais ce que je veux avec mon corps et il est particulièrement doué. De deux : Tu couches bien avec une rousse hystérique toi. De trois : C'est un effet secondaire de ce dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois . Et de Quatre : mêle-tout de tes affaires !

\- J'y crois pas. T'as intérêt à ce que Draco ne l'apprenne jamais !

\- Quel rapport ? C'est pas parce qu'il éprouve une sorte de jalousie protectrice bizarre envers moi que je dois changer de vie. Et figure-toi que l'un des pouvoir secondaire de Morau fait qu'il te peut provoquer des putains d'orgasmes juste en te touchant si tu le laisses faire. C'est un putain de bon coup.

.

.

C'est la phrase qui acheva Harry et il explosa de rire. Autant il se sentait protecteur envers sa meilleure amie, autant il était tout à fait conscient qu'elle était une femme avec des besoins. Et si Draco avait le droit de coucher à droite à gauche pour se soulager, la brune n'avait vu personne depuis qu'elle travaillait avec l'Ordre, au point qu'Harry se demandait si elle avait eu des relations pendant les 5 ans où il l'avait cru morte.

.

Le fou rire d'Harry dura jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve en face de la personne d'à côté.

\- Hé mais je te connais, toi !

\- Harry, voilà David Harper. Il nous a rejoints après avoir fui ses anciens amis de Serpentard et a eu la chance de rejoindre la meilleure formation de toute ! Comme il a grandit chez les sorciers, il n'a pas d'identité chez les moldus. Hermione haussa les épaules. C'est juste plus logique qu'il entre dans l'Ordre plutôt qu'il passe au MI5 -qui ne le mérite de toute façon pas. Il souhaite rester dans le monde sorcier après la guerre donc il a demandé à Ishan s'il pouvait intégrer l'Ordre avec les autres.

.

Harper était un serpentard, et même s'il travaillait et faisait confiance à plusieurs anciens de cette maison, Harry restait suspicieux, il se permit de vérifier la couleur de la magie du jeune homme, elle était blanche, sans nuance.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait atterrir avec Hermione si tu voulais fuir la guerre ?

Intéressé, Draco s'approcha pour écouter ce que le jeune homme avait à dire.

\- La guerre ne me gêne pas quand la cause est juste et que le chef n'est pas un cinglé tyrannique.

\- Et comment tu as trouvé Hermione ?

David lança un regard à Hermione et elle lui fit signe de continuer.

\- C'est elle qui m'a trouvé. Elle m'a trouvé ici. J'essayais de quitter le pays par avion parce que je ne pouvais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs quand Il me cherchait. Je n'avais aucun papier alors j'ai cherché à voler un avion militaire. Elle m'a vu et m'a emmené en France ou je me suis caché quelques temps. Quand j'en ai eu marre de me cacher et de ne servir à rien, j'ai appelé Hermione et je lui ai dit que je voulais faire quelque chose de ma vie. Elle m'a fourni une identité moldue et m'a engagée.

\- Tu as caché un mangemort potentiel ?

\- Ça de la part du plus potentiel des serpentards, c'est riche ! Surtout que c'est quand même grâce à moi que tu as changé de camp à la base !

Mouché, Draco ne put que marmonner :

\- Qui dit que c'est grâce à toi, j'ai un cerveau aussi.

Mais le rire joyeux de David l'interrompit et il se tourna vers son camarade.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, on aurait pu t'aider ?

\- Au début, personne ne croyait que tu avais vraiment retourné ta veste. On pensait que tu jouais le jeu de Vold…

\- Silencio ! Harper ! Il a jeté un sort de pistage sur son nom et maintenant, tu es en Angleterre. Prononcer ce nom, ça n'est plus courageux, c'est juste idiot !

Heureusement, les réflexes du chef des griffondore avaient évité la catastrophe.

L'air désolé du serpentard tira un soupir à son colonel.

\- Corvée de paperasse pour deux semaines. Lâcha-t-elle. Oust !

Quand le jeune homme, avec un air douloureux, se tourna pour partir, Draco le rattrapa.

\- Attend ! Je veux parler avec un ancien compagnon de galère, je reviens après, promit-il à Harry.

.

Plusieurs personnes suivirent Harper, et Harry les passa tous en revu. Finalement, il programma des entretiens individuels avec eux tous pour les semaines suivantes et les intégra dans l'Ordre en leur serrant simplement la main. Aussi simple que ça.

Hermione les remercia pour leur patience puis fit signe à Harry de parler.

\- Comme votre colonel nous l'avait promis, vous êtes aptes à servir l'Ordre et le MI5. Ceux qui doivent encore mettre leurs dossiers à jour pour l'armée, voyez avec votre unité. Les autres, vous êtes libres pour cet après-midi.

\- Non, vous ne l'êtes pas ! Coupa Hermione.

\- L'Ordre vous transmettra les codes qui vous serviront pour passer nos premières défenses. Ces codes ne sont pas permanents. Vous recevrez plus tard les détails des opérations, la stratégie doit être adaptée à votre présence, c'est à Draco que reviendra cette tâche. Merci encore de votre coopération.

Sur ces mots, Harry salua Hermione et s'éloigna. Draco, qui venait d'écrire un texte d'une centaine de lignes pour Dom, le confia à un coursier pour faire suivre. Puis les deux sorciers sortirent de la base et transplanèrent pour continuer leurs tâches de la journée.

.

.

Le soir venu, Draco transplana un peu plus loin que d'habitude dans le désert. Il voulait réfléchir à un détails, quelque chose qu'il avait vu, qu'il lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment, mais il ne savait pas exactement quoi. Quelque chose avait fait réagir son instinct, quelque chose de dangereux, et il fallait qu'il le sache pour pouvoir s'en protéger.

Alors qu'il marchait depuis un moment, il entendit la voix d'Harry au loin. Il était un peu tard pour le passage quotidien d'Harry mais peut-être qu'il avait été retenu ?

\- Alors c'est ça que tu cachais ? Draco entendit la voix étouffé d'Harry. Il parlait suffisamment bas pour que le blond ne comprenne qu'à moitié sa phrase.

Regardant à droite et à gauche, un mauvais réflexe qu'il avait quand il s'apprétait à faire quelque chose qu'il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire -quelque chose de mal, Draco se jeta un sort pour entendre mieux. Ca n'aurait pas marché à l'Ordre, puisque les maison était protéger contre ce genre de sort d'espionnage, mais Hermione n'avait pas installé de maison dans le désert, elle avait juste amené une tente. Elle avait bien sur protéger la grotte contre les sorts d'espionnage, mais pas le désert autour, et elle et Harry se tenait suffisamment loin pour ne pas avoir entendu Draco arriver.

Maintenant qu'il entendait tous les détails de la conversations, le blond pouvait aussi entendre les bruits de pas et de vêtements qui lui indiquèrent que les deux amis marchaient ensemble tranquillement.

\- Quand je pense que je t'ai laissé disparaître deux jours alors que tu te remettais à peine de ta maladie, juste pour que tu retrouves un ancien amant.

\- Oh, on se calme. Tu sais que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que la première unité dont j'ai fait parti à été annihilée par les Amazones et que nous n'avons été que deux à survivre.

C'était nouveau pour Draco, qui jusque là avait toujours assumé qu'Hermione avait été la seule survivante de cette attaque.

\- Ce lien télépathique, que nous avions créé sans faire exprès, a coûté la vie à plusieurs d'entre nous. Quand Bali est tombé sous la première balle, sa mort a tué plusieurs des autres sur le coup. Il était notre chef et c'est lui qui avait la plus grande influence sur notre réseau télépathique. J'ai survécu, je me suis battue jusqu'au bout pour protéger son cadavre, mais elle m'ont emmenée, et j'étais sûre que j'allais y rester. Mais Morau avait survécu à l'infirmerie du camp de base. Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque quand Bali est mort mais les médecins là-bas l'ont réanimé. Quand il a reprit connaissance, j'étais en train de me faire torturer par nos ennemis. Elles parlaient de me voler ma magie, de me voler mes jambes. Elles ont failli me faire une lobotomie, elles auraient volé toute ma vie… Morau s'est réveillé parce que ma douleur l'a tiré de son coma. Elle m'ont enfoncé une paire de ciseau dans la cuisse. Il a suivi le lien télépathique jusqu'à moi et il m'a aidé à feindre la mort. Il a recueilli mon essence, ma vie, dans son cerveau, suffisamment pour que les Amazones pensent que j'étais morte, ou au moins complètement folle. Ensuite, il m'a rendue ma liberté, alors qu'il aurait pu tout garder pour lui, et il est venu me chercher. C'est son don de nécromancie qui lui a permis de me cacher ainsi. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être ce qu'il est car c'est ça qui m'a sauvée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ensuite ? Demanda Harry quand elle ne dit rien de plus pendant plusieurs longues secondes.

\- Il avait avalé une essence vitale pendant plusieurs heures, Harry, il avait peur de replonger, de devenir comme sa famille, de se mettre à voler des vies… Et nous étions tous les deux traumatisés par la mort de nos compagnons. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai survécue, c'est que j'avais rejoint le groupe en dernier, je n'étais pas totalement intégrée dans la toile télépathique.

\- Alors il est parti et tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Il est parti et il est revenu un an plus tard. Je ne lui ai pas demandé ce qu'il avait fait. Je pouvais sentir qu'il était mieux. Nous avions un lien télépathique, Harry. Evidemment que je sais ce qu'il a fait.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu peux bien comprendre que, quand je me suis réveillée, ce matin là, à l'Ordre, après que Pansy sont morte, la première chose que j'ai entendu, c'est Mauro qui m'appelait. Il avait perdu le contact avec moi depuis des mois. La magie primaire a fermé notre lien télépathique. Je ne le perçois quasiment plus. Au début, ça l'a paniqué. Il m'a rejoint à Dover et nous avons parlé… Notre lien a perdu en puissance. Je ne l'entend que quand il est près de moi, je ne ressens plus ce qu'il ressent… Au final, c'est comme si il n'y avait plus rien. Ce lien était la seule chose qui nous restait de Bali et des autres. Pansy a volé ça aussi.

\- Je suis désolé Hermione.

Le bruit des vêtements qui se froissent tandis qu'Harry et Hermione s'enlaçaient…

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment une mauvaise chose. Sur le long terme, ce lien nous aurait tué.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça maintenant ?

\- Je t'ai dit que le premier corps des sorciers allaient droit dans le mur, Harry. Nous avions créé ce petit paradis pour sorcier, nos pouvoirs passaient de l'un à l'autre, nous partagions tout… La puissance commençait à nous monter à la tête, nous avions trop de pouvoir. Nous étions à deux doigts de la magie noire, tu sais. Quand j'ai recréé le corps des sorciers pour le général Dover, je n'ai pas fait de magie pendant des semaines tellement j'avais peur de ce que j'étais. J'étais persuadée que mon premier sort ferait de moi un mage noir. Je pensais au suicide, à Morau, que je ne voyais plus mais qui avait une magie encore plus noire que la mienne. Nous pensions tous les deux que c'était fini pour nous. J'ai proposé à Shot de prendre la place de Colonel, de partir… Puis nous avons dû faire face à Ishan, qui dirigeait un groupe rebel. C'était la première fois que le nouveau commando sorcier affrontait d'autres sorciers, nous étions à peine 8… Il était évidement que j'avais mal préparé mon équipe. J'ai été obligé d'intervenir autrement qu'avec des armes moldus pour les sauver. J'ai tué une dizaine de soldat d'un coup, évacué toute l'équipe et détruit la base ennemi… Mais il était clair que je n'étais pas encore un mage noire. L'équipe m'a suppliée de lui apprendre les sorts que j'avais utilisé mais j'ai juré de ne plus utiliser cette magie, parce que je l'avais volé à Bali et aux autres. Tu comprends Harry, tant que le lien télépathique était vivant, la magie de tous mes anciens camarades était prisonnière. J'ai été puissante, plus puissante que V. pendant des années. Jusqu'à Pansy, j'avais toute cette magie en moi, qui cherchait à sortir, et je ne pouvais pas l'utiliser à moins de renoncer à la magie blanche… Bref, nous avons trouvé les textes perses, créé notre propre style de magie, parfois grise mais jamais noire, et j'ai imposé à tout le monde des exercices et des tests pour empêcher la magie noire de nous contaminer. Les mages noires n'ont pas droit d'entrée dans la compagnie sorcière de l'armée de l'air anglaise.

\- C'est pour ça que ta magie était si foncé jusqu'à ce que tu sois attaquée par Pansy.

\- C'est surtout ça qui m'a permis de faire cette immense surface d'immobilisation le jour de l'attaque sur la base militaire moldue. Toute cette puissance, Harry… Ma puissance magique a augmenté pendant ces 5 dernières années. Le lien télépathique coupé ne m'a pas tout pris, j'ai plus de magie que je n'en avais à Poudlard. Mais la tentation était grande, Harry. C'est toi qui m'a sauvée de moi-même au final. Qu'est-ce que vous auriez pensé de moi si j'avais cédé à la tentation ? Harry Potter à la magie blanche, Ron Weasley qui ne doute jamais et qui sait toujours où est le droit chemin. A vous deux, vous ne risquez jamais de glisser vers la magie noire. Même Neville a une magie d'une blancheur insolente. Vous avez mis la barre suffisamment haut pour m'empêcher de sombrer toutes ces années. Merci Harry.

Le silence s'installa et Draco décida qu'il avait assez espionné ses amis. Il reprit sa marche vers la grotte, cette fois en faisant du bruit. Alors qu'il lever son sort d'espionnage, il entendit une dernière remarque d'Harry :

\- Mais alors, du coup, tu couchais avec Morau à l'époque de…

Mais le sort disparu avant qu'il en entende davantage. La surprise le fit trébucher et il jura. Aussitôt il entendit :

\- Draco ? Tu n'as rien ? Cria le survivant.

Grimaçant, il retint un nouveau juron contre lui-même et contre Harry Potter, qui savait toujours qui était où, stupide magie trop puissante.

\- Ça va, je ne suis toujours pas aussi balafré que toi, Potter, rétorqua-t-il.

Contraint, il rejoint les deux gryffondors de l'autres côté de la grotte, où il déposa son manteau et quelques affaires. Hermione était rouge et Harry avait un sourire trop forcé pour être honnête. C'est vrai qu'il les avait interrompu pendant leurs petits secrets. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que les deux gryffondors aient réussi à lui cacher tant de chose si longtemps. Il était temps qu'il ait une longue discussion avec sa colocataire...

\- Heu, Draco, tu viens de rentrer ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix un peu trop aigüe. Puis elle reprit d'une voix normale : enfin, je veux dire, il est tôt, je croyais que tu resterais tard avec Dominique pour faire le point. Comme tu dors parfois au QG, je ne t'ai pas attendu pour manger.

Oui, il dormait parfois aux Docks et il mentait à Hermione en disant qu'il travaillait tard avec Dom tandis qu'il passait la nuit avec une fille. Oui, il était un horrible être humain. Mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle lui cachait des choses aussi, il le vivait mieux.

\- Pas de problème, je peux me faire quelque chose à manger moi-même.

Le même air de panique passa sur les visages des deux compères et ils parlèrent en même temps :

\- Bon, ben je vais rentrer, moi !

\- Il doit bien rester quelques chose !

Hermione, entendant Harry, le fusilla du regard puis se mit en route vers la grotte, marchant à grand pas.

\- Très bien, je vais faire réchauffer des pâtes. A demain Harry, lança-t-elle par dessus son épaule.

\- Bye Mione !

Le brun disparut dans un « pop ! » et Draco se retrouva tout seul dans le désert, après que deux des personnes les plus courageuses qu'ils connaissent aient pris la fuite devant lui. Il soupira longuement puis suivit la jeune fille. Au moins, elle, elle ne pouvait pas fuir. S'il n'avait pas ses réponses aujourd'hui, il les aurait demain.

.

.

\- Hermione, c'est quoi le problème avec Morau ? Attaqua-t-il en passant le seuil.

\- Haha, grimaça-t-elle. Je me doutais que tu demanderais…

Elle n'ajouta rien. Bon.

\- Est-ce qu'il te fait du chantage ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Où est-ce que tu es allé cherché ça ?

\- Shot a dit que Morau ne parlait qu'à toi, qu'il ne communiquait que par la pensée.

\- Oui, comme nous tous quand nous patrouillons. Tu le fais aussi, je te rappelle.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai un mauvais feeling sur lui, mon instinct n'arrête pas de s'agiter. Qu'est-ce qu'il te disait quand je suis passé cet après-midi ? Tu faisais une tête bizarre et vous étiez isolés des autres…

\- Oh, ça. Hermione sembla se détendre. C'est juste que… Tu sais, Morau et moi, on se connait depuis plus longtemps que les autres. Avant le « Corps des sorciers » et tout ça… Du coup, il se permet parfois de… Bref, il voulait savoir si j'avais besoin d'argent, si j'accepterais qu'il me prête de quoi tenir quelques temps…

\- Quoi ? Draco ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Oui, tu sais, c'est un peu compliqué en ce moment. J'ai encore de quoi voir venir mais ça fait plusieurs jours que je me dis qu'il faudrait que j'aille parler directement avec un général, parce que la situation est vraiment particulière. Ça me ferait mal de supplier Dower mais c'est quand même pas normal qu'il ne me verse même pas un salaire…

\- C'est vrai que c'est anormal mais quand même…

\- Oui. C'est exactement ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit oui.

Le problème de Granger n'était pas évident à résoudre et Draco avait complètement oublié de s'intéresser à cette histoire. Il savait qu'Hermione n'accepterait jamais son argent à lui. Mais si ce type, avec qui elle avait peut-être couché, lui prêtait de l'argent, il voyait rouge.

Il réfléchit à une solution en mangeant et quand il releva la tête, Hermione était dans le lit, en train de lire. On dirait bien que c'était râpé pour discuter de ce qu'il avait entendu plus tôt.

* * *

.

 _Et voilà, juste quelques mots :)_

 _LiSi_


	16. Chapter 13 : domesticity

.

.

.

\- Draco ! Tu peux rentrer vers 18 heures ? J'ai invité David pour parler du bon vieux temps. Et comme Morau ne connait personne à Londres, on lui a proposé de venir aussi !

Le message qu'Hermione avait laissé à Draco ce matin là, au QG, via le secrétariat, avait tourné dans sa tête toute la journée. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de voir qui que ce soit, non. Mais il avait des questions.

.

Même si ça l'embêtait profondément d'avoir ce type bizarre à sa table, c'était aussi bien : un repas avec le Vaudou-Man permettrait peut-être de détecter ce qui clochait et de tester sa stabilité mentale avant de le jeter dans les rues parmi les autres sorciers.

.

.

La difficulté serait de détourner l'attention des deux hommes de l'extérieur et du petit potager magique secret d'Hermione...

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione était un peu fâchée contre Morau, ils avaient formé un couple à une époque. Et même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'amour entre eux, il y avait eu quelque chose. Et leurs magies résonnaient bien ensemble, ce qui pimentait vraiment le sexe. Mais à cette époque, elle ressassait beaucoup, elle faisait des cauchemars sur la mort de ses amis sorciers, elle regrettait son départ. Ça avait fini par passer mais ils s'étaient séparés entre temps et elle s'était mis en couple avec un autre sorcier. Quand il était revenu à la charge, elle était devenue sa supérieure hiérarchique et beaucoup de chose s'étaient passées qui avaient rendues impossible toute relation entre eux.

Aujourd'hui, il voulait apparemment reprendre leur liaison, c'est ce qu'il lui avait fait comprendre durant cette rencontre à Dover à l'issu de sa maladie. Mais cette fois, elle était clairement son supérieur, et elle avait suffisamment vu d'exemples pour éviter de s'attacher à un membre de son équipe avec qui elle allait tous les jours sur le terrain.

.

.

.

.

Elle n'osait pas lui dire franchement d'arrêter devant David et Draco mais s'il continuait de la fixer du regard comme ça, elle allait le foutre dehors et il comprendrait alors qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Quand on quitte Hermione Granger pendant plusieurs années, on n'essaie pas de la remettre dans son lit quand on apprend qu'elle est la meilleure amie du héros Harry Potter. Parce que le problème de Morau, c'est qu'il vouait un culte au Survivant. Et Hermione ne serait _jamais_ avec un homme juste parce qu'elle connaissait Harry Potter. Elle valait mieux que ça. Et _est-ce qu'il allait arrêter de la regarder ?!_

Ok, c'est bon. Elle allait le tuer.

.

Mais Draco la prit de vitesse, alors qu'elle dirigeait sa main vers la poche où elle gardait sa baguette, un bruit de verre brisé lui fit relever la tête. Et enfin ! Morau détourna les yeux d'elle.

\- Et ben, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour attirer ton attention, Vaudou-man. Sérieusement, tu veux bien arrêter de dévisager ma colocataire une seconde pour t'intéresser à autre chose ? Mec, j'ai dû briser une assiette pour que tu clignes des yeux !

Evidemment, le cajun ne répondit pas. Ou peut-être qu'il parla à quelqu'un dans sa tête ? Comment savoir ? En tout cas, Draco s'assombrit davantage et grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

\- Je veux le foutre dehors, ça gêne quelqu'un ?

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers Hermione, attendant qu'elle s'énerve devant l'injustice de la situation ou face au comportement du blond mais elle pinça juste les lèvres, signe que l'attention constante dont elle avait été victime l'avait aussi mise sur les nerfs.

Mais bon, elle était Hermione Granger, elle avait un certain sens éthique à respecter, c'était une question de réputation.

\- Même si je trouve aussi que tu exagères, Morau, on ne peut pas te demander de partir après t'avoir invité. Mais je te serai reconnaissante de faire un effort pour faire attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi.

Il ouvrit la bouche et pendant 4 secondes, David Harper et Hermione oublièrent qu'ils étaient agacés et prièrent Dieu, Merlin et tous les autres pour qu'enfin leur ami prononce une vraie phrase en public, sans y être forcé. Mais il referma la bouche avec un claquement sec et peut-être s'adressa-t-il à quelqu'un dans sa tête, comment savoir quand on n'entendait rien ? L'agacement refit surface.

Hermione entendit dans sa tête :

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes énervés, je ne fais rien de plus que d'habitude."

\- Le problème Morau, c'est que d'habitude, on est 60, là on est quatre et on essaie de partager quelque chose ensemble. Toi, tu es assis et tu ne fais rien, à défaut de parler, tu pourrais suivre la conversation mais non, tu préfères observer je-ne-sais-quoi sur mon visage !

Blanc. Bon, cette histoire de discussion à sens unique rendait vraiment Draco à moitié fou. C'était quoi cette manie de parler dans la tête des gens ?!

Et Hermione avait l'air de parler seule. D'autant plus qu'en entendant que la moitié de la discussion, Draco avait une bonne idée de ce que ce gamin disait.

\- D'habitude, tu ne me dévisages pas pendant des heures sans rien faire ! C'est super-énervant, tu comprends ?!

Ok, quoi que ce soit que ce mec raconte dans la tête d'Hermione, ça devait cesser, voilà qu'elle rougissait.

\- Mais c'était avant. Maintenant, tu es sous mes putains d'ordres et je t'ordonne de ne plus me dévisager comme ça, vu ?

C'est qu'elle devenait vulgaire en plus ? Draco n'en revenait pas. Et qu'est-ce qui était avant ? Avant, il avait le droit de la dévisager ? Avant, il avait le droit de l'énerver ? Et avant quoi ?

\- Oh ! S'exclama David avant de baisser la tête et de ricaner.

Maintenant, Draco était aussi super-super-énervé. Non seulement, il était le seul à n'y rien comprendre à cette histoire mais en plus, il avait bien l'impression que David, un ancien _Serpentard_ se foutait de lui.

Et Hermione jurait. Elle ne jurait presque jamais. C'était la militaire la plus polie qu'il connaisse.

.

Le repas échappait complètement à l'emprise d'Hermione. Elle avait invité David Harper pour que Draco discute avec un ancien proche et pour qu'il puisse poser les questions sur la magie et l'armée sans crainte qu'on se moque de lui. David avait eu la même vie que Draco avant de rejoindre Hermione, il s'était posé les mêmes questions, c'était la personne idéale pour discuter avec Draco de tout ce qui se passait actuellement. Et Morau leur avait fait de la peine en admettant qu'il n'était jamais venu à Londres et qu'il ne savait pas où manger ce soir-là. Alors elle l'avait invité aussi. Quand il y en a pour 3…

Mais elle était le chef, et même si les autres colonels ne comprenaient pas comment elle pouvait se faire obéir tout en étant amis avec ses soldats, elle avait de l'autorité. Elle se leva.

.

Draco entendit la chaise de sa vis-à-vis grincer. Elle se leva et il put observer ses traits amicaux se figer. Elle était vraiment énervée par toute cette histoire.

Elle aboya un mot en Perse, et aussitôt, Morau et David se retrouvèrent debout également, à deux pas de la table, presque au garde à vous.

La frustration de Draco devait être évidente parce qu'elle repassa à l'anglais pour qu'il puisse comprendre.

\- Puisque ça vous fait rire. Pendant la prochaine permission, vous viendrez vous entrainer avec moi et Gabe. Peut-être même que vous servirez de prisonnier dans une simulation d'évasion. Et maintenant, asseyez-vous et finissez le dessert. Et plus un bruit sinon, c'est avec Doc que vous pratiquerez, vu ?

Draco avait bien progressé en mémorisation rapide des noms mais Doc… Ah oui, c'était la cinglée qui ressemblait à une gitane aux yeux verts et au regard mort. Un vrai petit sucre d'orge, à moitié psychopathe, dont le dossier militaire spécifiait "interrogateur, information" comme poste dans le bataillon -comprenez torture et harcèlement. L'un des nombreux dossier qui avait fait se poser beaucoup de questions à Draco et Dom lors de leur lecture ce matin là.

.

Les deux compères, toujours debouts derrière leurs chaises s'étaient considérablement calmés et ils se jetèrent un regard de solidarité, rappelant à Draco que ces trois-là avaient vécu suffisamment de choses ensemble pour que même un repas dans une ambiance tendue ne suffise pas à affaiblir leur amitié et leur complicité.

\- Assis, termina Hermione, et tout le monde repris place, mettant l'incident de coté.

.

.

Le dessert disparut rapidement dans une ambiance un peu froide mais moins tendue puis Draco raccompagna son ancien camarade jusqu'à la zone de transplanage –c'est-à-dire au-delà des 30 mètres décidés par Hermione. Celle-ci, pendant ce temps, mettait les points sur les i au Vaudou-man.

.

\- Bon, malgré la bizarrerie habituelle de Morau, c'était cool de dîner avec un Serpentard. Et si ça tient toujours, j'aimerais revoir Blaise. Commenta David.

\- Mmh mmh. Dis, c'est quoi le problème de ce mec ?

\- Blaise ? Eh bien je dirai que ça vient de son éducation…

Ils ricanèrent tous les deux. Oh oui, le problème de Blaise venait clairement de son éducation. Quand votre mère vous apprend à 5 ans à verser du poison dans le thé de votre beau-père, vous allez avoir des problèmes plus tard.

\- Non, Vaudou-man, pourquoi il fixait Granger comme ça ?

David ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes puis admit :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. Il est fan de Potter et savoir que le colonel est son amie –pas juste le savoir mais le voir, ça doit l'avoir un peu remué. Aujourd'hui, il a parlé sans que personne ne hurle ou le supplie, juste parce que c'était Harry Potter. Alors, peut-être qu'il veut recoller les morceaux avec elle pour se rapprocher de Potter ? Ou alors c'est la séparation, après tout on ne l'a pas vu pendant plusieurs mois, c'est peut-être ça qui l'a réveillé. Pour parler comme une ado : il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas envie de la perdre qu'après son départ.

\- Attend de quoi tu parles ? Hermione et Vaudou-man ?

\- Tu te rends comptes que tu l'appelles un coup Granger, un coup Hermione ? Tu peux pas choisir ?

\- Hé, on parlait de quelque chose là ! Granger et Vaudou-man ?

\- Il parait. J'étais pas là à l'époque. Je suis pas sûr parce que personne ne raconte de ragot sur le colonel, elle est incroyablement respectée par les anciens de la compagnie. Mais un peu avant qu'on se disperse, Capitaine Shot et le colonel se sont disputées à propos de Morau. Et le Capitaine Shot a dit un truc de genre « c'est pas parce qu'un homme donne des orgasmes magiques qu'il a une morale », donc je pense qu'elles en savent quelque chose.

Draco répondit au clin d'œil du serpentard par habitude plus qu'autre chose. C'est cette histoire d'Orgasme magique qui le travaillait. Il était un Dom Juan réputé et il avait vu un paquet de femme jouir devant lui. Si ce type pouvait donner des orgasmes magiques littéralement, bordel, quelle concurrence !

.

.

.

Ce soir-là, ils ne discutèrent même pas entre eux après le départ de leurs invités. Encore une fois, Draco se sentait mal à l'aise avec sa colocataire, il n'arrivait pas à se relaxer. Ce soir, Granger était une _femme_ et il n'arrivait pas à passer outre.

Elle-même semblait repousser au maximum l'heure d'aller se coucher. Elle n'arrêtait pas de ranger : et que je déplace le canapé vers la droite, un petit temps de réflexion, je le repousse vers la gauche en fait, et puis non, plus au fond…

Elle lui donnait le tournis.

La nuit était avancée maintenant et le froid commençait à se faire sentir.

C'est quand il vit les mains de la jeune fille trembler qu'il comprit. Anxieuse. Elle se battait contre le sommeil et non contre l'intimité qu'ils partageaient. Elle avait repris les entraînements militaires cet après-midi, en lançant des simulations d'attaques avec ses soldats, pour observer l'état physique de chacun. Après plusieurs mois bien à l'abri dans le bunker puis à la grotte de Pansy, il y avait de quoi faire remonter des mauvais souvenirs.

A cet instant, Draco passa aussitôt en mode protecteur. Ç'avait été son rôle pendant si longtemps que ça lui était aussi naturel que de respirer. Il rejoignit la jeune fille et lui prit doucement les mains dans les siennes alors qu'elle fixait obstinément ses pieds.

Glissant ses deux mains ensemble, il lui releva le menton d'un doigt pour qu'elle le regarde.

\- A quoi tu penses, Hermione ?

Se mordant la lèvre, elle agita légèrement la tête, les yeux humides.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

Il la vit prendre une grande inspiration puis petit à petit, ses épaules se redressèrent, ses yeux s'asséchèrent, elle fixa son regard sur un point et elle plaça ses deux pieds parallèles au sol. Puis elle relâcha son souffle. Et voilà, Granger la guerrière était de retour.

\- Tu sais qu'avant de devenir colonel, j'étais la dernière recrue de la compagnie sorcière ? Je t'ai dit que notre compagnie avait été pratiquement décimée et que j'avais été enlevée. J'ai revu Morau un peu plus tard, pendant qu'on recomposait la compagnie. Il m'a dit que si j'acceptais le poste de Lieutenant-Colonel, il rejoindrait l'armée de l'air juste pour être sous mes ordres et, malgré tout ce qui nous est arrivé entre temps, il l'a fait.

Elle se tut un moment, Draco se demandait ce qui la traumatisait à ce point dans ces souvenirs. A part le fait d'avoir rencontré Moreau, bien sûr, mais elle avait l'air de s'entendre avec lui.

Après une petite minute, elle se recroquevilla de nouveau sur elle-même et malgré les grandes inspirations qu'elle prit rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter les larmes qui coulaient en silence sur ses joues.

\- J'ai rejoint la compagnie pour la même raison : mon amant en était colonel. Et il est mort ce jour-là.

Ok, c'était beaucoup trop d'information pour lui mais Ginny n'était pas là alors c'était à lui de gérer la crise émotionnelle.

\- Tu sortais avec ton colonel, Granger ?

\- Il était presque général. Il avait de tels états de service… Il aurait vaincu Voldy en un claquement de doigt, il avait plongé dans la magie noire mais il s'accrochait aux restes de son humanité, à moi, à l'équipe. Quand la bombe a explosé, il a lancé le sort sur moi, pour me protéger, parce que je manquais encore de réflexes. J'aurais dû mourir lors de la première minute de l'affrontement, mais il m'a sauvé la vie et j'ai pu continuer à me battre. La colère m'a permis de vaincre les premières Ha-masan, puis je me suis réveillée et j'ai vaincu ennemie sur ennemie jusqu'à être la dernière debout. La deuxième bombe a explosé et je me suis retrouvée presque coupée en deux, seule survivante de notre groupe de 25.  
Si je ne les avais pas haïs à ce point quand elles m'ont recueillie, je les aurais peut-être suivies et la personne que je suis vraiment, aurait fini par disparaître. Il m'a sauvé deux fois la vie en se sacrifiant.

\- Tu te sens coupable parce que tu es la seule Granger, c'est toi qui m'as parlé de la culpabilité du survivant la première fois. Tu m'as dit que c'était toujours la faute de la personne qui avait tué, jamais celle de la personne qui était morte ou pas. Tu l'as répété je ne sais combien de fois à certains membres de l'Ordre. Ecoute-toi aussi, Granger. Tu n'es coupable de rien.

Une fois de plus, elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment.

Puis elle murmura. Si bas qu'il faillit ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

\- Mais je l'aimais.

Pendant une demi-seconde, Draco sentit son cœur se serrer pour elle, comme une petite douleur vive, mais il n'avait pas connu ce type alors il dit simplement :

\- Je suis désolée Hermione.

\- Tu sais, je m'attends toujours à ce qu'un membre de l'équipe meurt. Ça serait difficile à vivre mais je pourrais vivre avec et je pourrais travailler. C'est le métier qui veut ça. Je suppose qu'il en est pareil pour eux. La guerre c'est un travail d'équipe mais c'est quand même chacun pour soi à partir d'un certain point. Mais lui, il s'est sacrifié pour moi, il n'a pas respecté les règles du jeu !

.

Ses larmes coulaient toujours. Pourtant sa voix ne tremblait pas, elle était juste légèrement plus basse que d'ordinaire. Elle bougeait à peine, contrôlant son corps pour éviter tout geste brusque ou tremblement. Elle expliquait juste à Draco pourquoi elle craquait. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait guérit de la magie ancienne dans un grand cataclysme, il se sentit de nouveau proche d'elle. A nouveau, elle lui appartenait un peu. C'était la Hermione qu'il avait aimée et protégée pendant plusieurs semaines. Elle lui ouvrait son cœur comme elle le faisait avant, sans cris ni paroles superflus mais avec dignité et calme. Il pensait l'avoir perdue, avoir perdu ce niveau de confiance mais non, elle était toujours là, dans ses bras, et il était heureux d'être là avec elle. Ginny avait appelé ça l'amour et il avait râlé, puis Luna avait nommé ça la Tendresse et il avait accepté l'émotion qui l'étreignait quand elle se laissait aller contre lui. Oui, il éprouvait une tendresse incroyable pour celle Hermione-là. L'autre l'amusé ou l'agaçait selon le moment. Mais là, il avait juste envie de la tenir contre lui pour toujours.

.

.

Quand ses larmes séchèrent, elle se redressa simplement et gardant leurs mains liées, elle alla se coucher et il se coucha derrière elle. Ils étaient tout habillés mais qu'importait, ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre.

Alors que le sommeil allait l'emporter, Draco eut le temps de se demander qui était cet homme qui avait ainsi sauvé Hermione, était-il meilleur que lui, Draco Malfoy ? Quel genre d'homme aimait Hermione au point qu'elle le pleure encore 4 ans plus tard ?

Puis il dormit.

.

.

.

.

Le dimanche commença dans le calme. Le rythme des batailles s'était calmé il y a plusieurs mois et ils avaient commencé à prendre des habitudes quand ils avaient repris le controle du conflit. Contrairement à ce qu'avait sous-entendu les dirigeants militaires au début, ils s'étaient battus non-stop pendant 5 ans. L'aide des moldus avait été la bienvenue, et ils avaient pris des jours de repos.

Malgré les récents évènements, Hermione n'avait pas prévu de déplacement ce jour-là et Draco avait pris l'habitude de prendre ses dimanches pour rester avec elle –même maintenant qu'elle n'était plus malade.

.

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble, à jardiner, puis à faire les courses côté moldu. Pour la première fois, Draco réalisa qu'ils agissaient comme un couple. Les caissières et les serveurs les traitaient comme un couple. Hermione agissait avec naturel quand elle lui prenait la main ou qu'elle se serrait contre lui. Sa maladie avait créé des habitudes entre eux, et quand elle avait guéri, elle avait eu du mal au début mais ils avaient conservés leurs habitudes. Ils s'enlaçaient en toute innocence.

Non, ils s'enlaçaient en toute innocence, jusqu'à ce que Draco s'en rende compte. L'innocence, les gestes auxquels il ne faisait pas attention jusque-là… Quand il en prit conscience, à cet instant précis, au moment d'attraper le sachet de gâteau qu'elle aimait, dans un rayon trop haut pour elle, quand il le mit dans le panier et qu'elle le remercia d'un sourire complice, à cet instant exact, l'innocence disparut.

.

Sa tête lui tournait, il était en couple avec Hermione ! Depuis des semaines, depuis sa rémission, et il n'en savait rien ! Il le réalisa à nouveau quand le serveur du petit restaurant ou ils avaient mangé les salua, et leur dit : bonne journée, les amoureux. Et quand Granger voulu reprendre sa main, il faillit s'éloigner et la rejeter. Mettre plusieurs mètres entre elle et lui, pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas d'idées. Fuir. Oh oui, fuir !

Mais son coté protecteur prit le dessus et l'empêcha de la blesser en la repoussant. Repoussant la décision à plus tard.

Mais quand même…

Est-ce qu'elle savait qu'ils agissaient comme un couple ? Est-ce qu'elle le faisait en toute conscience ? Est-ce que c'était… Parce qu'elle l'aimait ? Et si c'était le cas, si elle était amoureuse de lui, était-ce à cause de sa récente maladie ? Et pire, est-ce qu'elle en était consciente ?

Elle était plus réservée quand Potter ou les militaires étaient là. Est-ce qu'elle le savait ? Est-ce qu'elle le faisait exprès ?

Au début, pendant quelques heures après sa prise de conscience, il commença à analyser toutes ses actions, mais il se reprit. S'il calculait toutes ses réactions, elle deviendrait suspicieuse et il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation maintenant. Ou pire, elle se sentirait mal et son instinct se refusait à la blesser. Mais maintenant qu'il s'en était rendu compte, plus rien ne serait comme avant et il savait maintenant, pour avoir vécu dans la grand famille de l'Ordre plusieurs années que rien, sauf une longue, pénible et génante discussion ne permettrait de rétablir leur relation.

.

.

Quand elle le laissa seul dans le Londres moldu pour se faufiler dans une boutique de bonbon, il ferma les yeux, et repoussa la prise de conscience, rejeta le pervers en lui qui voulait coucher avec Granger, pour pouvoir conserver sa relation telle qu'elle était avec la jeune fille pendant encore un peu de temps, juste quelques jours, quelques semaines... Juste… Encore un peu.

.

Elle revint, le sourire aux lèvres et quelques bonbons dans un sac plastique et ils se reprirent la main pour rejoindre le marché. Elle lui donnait de la tendresse et il savait qu'il en avait bien besoin, après en avoir été privé toute son enfance, il était toujours comme assoiffé de tendresse. Il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Quand il avait rejoint Potter, il avait conservé son caractère au début, son personnage de serpentard au sang froid, mais quand il avait admis au fond de lui qu'il resterait auprès de Potter et compagnie pour toute la guerre, il avait commençait à se laisser un peu aller. Il accordait plus d'attention à ses amantes, ne se contentant plus de les traiter comme des filles d'une nuit. Il l'ignorait à l'époque mais il se laissait aller à la tendresse, se laisser à les aimer un peu. A relâcher sa vigilance quand ils étaient seuls. Mais avec Hermione, il donnait tout, sa tendresse, son attention. Son amour ?

.

Secouant la tête, il attrapa sa main et entreprit les négociations pour les repas de la semaine (elle voulait qu'il cuisine, il ne savait rien faire : elle prit beaucoup de boite de raviolis).

.

.

.

 _Un peu d'histoire tranquillou avant la guerre, (miaouss oui la guerre)._


	17. Chapter 14 : Escarmouche

.

.

.

Une semaine d'entrainement était passée et finalement, Hermione se trouvait à la base militaire Nord-Londres pour partir en patrouille dans le Londres sorcier avec ses soldats. Tout le monde avait passé les tests d'aptitude et les examens physiques avec brio. Mais avant de partir, Hermione avait décidé qu'elle avait encore une dernière chose à faire à la base.

\- Vous êtes sure qu'il faut le faire ? C'était quand même bien pratique quand même…

\- Désolée général Dower, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

\- Ben si ! Vous pourriez le remplacer par une autre !

\- Général, si je retire cette protection, c'est parce qu'elle me prive d'une grande quantité de ma magie dont j'ai à présent besoin, pas parce qu'elle est arrivée à expiration.

\- Vous m'avez l'air en pleine forme, je vois pas pourquoi vous auriez besoin de récupérer quoi que ce soit !

\- Parce que je vais me battre contre des amazones puissantes et expérimentées ?

\- Et vous pouvez pas le faire en laissant la protection ?

\- Pas vraiment non. Si je l'ai laissé aussi longtemps, c'est seulement parce que j'ai à peine utilisé la magie depuis que je l'ai mise. J'ai du mal à transplaner en ce moment. Vous vous rendez compte que je couvre presque la surface de Poudlard là ! S'exclama-t-elle en direction de Draco et de quelques-uns de ses soldats qui l'attendaient. Je ne suis pas Dumbledore ou un des fondateurs, j'ai pas une magie illimitée moi !

\- On pourrait le croire, grogna Draco. Même s'il avait renoncé à tous les principes de son père, il pensait parfois que la magie des nés-moldus devait être plus faible que la sienne, Hermione bousculait perpétuellement tous ses repères.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurai été capable de tenir aussi longtemps que toi sans souffrir de symptômes et ma famille est réputée pour sa puissance, tu es sure de ne pas être ma demi-sœur cachée ?

Même Draco trouva sa blague nulle. Comme personne ne rit, il tenta de noyer le poisson en continuant :

\- Bon, fait vite, on t'attend à l'intérieur.

Et il partit, suivit de David Harper et de quelques autres. Ceux qui restaient étaient les soldats qui aimaient regarder la magie sorcière mais qui n'en possédaient pas eux-mêmes. Après tout, des espèces magiques et d'autres étrangetés composaient son équipe.

Alors qu'elle allait tout lâcher et qu'elle prenait une grande inspiration pour se préparer au choc, Shot arriva en courant et cria :

\- Arrêtez !

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu peux récupérer ta magie a tout moment, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être là. Penses-y, ça te fais une réserve si tu en as besoin, tu peux augmenter ta puissance d'un coup.

Fronçant les sourcils, tout le monde regarda Shot.

\- Heu… On peut savoir pourquoi je voudrais faire ça et risquer de perdre toute ma concentration à un moment où je risque probablement ma vie ? Interrogea Hermione.

Sortant de derrière son dos un vieux grimoire, elle le tendit à son colonel à la bonne page.

.

.

Avant de lire, Hermione vérifia le titre : « Augmenter sa puissance magique ». Ce truc sentait la magie noire plus noire que la cape de Voldemort. Mais son équipe avait depuis longtemps pris l'habitude d'utiliser tout ce qui lui était utile.

« Les sorts associés à des lieux

Le sort d'immobilisation.

Quand il est associé à un sol et à une hauteur, tout transplanage dans cet espace est impossible. Le sorcier qui l'a créé est alors lié à cette surface et son sort s'alimente en permanence. Un tel lien a des avantages comme des inconvénients. »

Hermione passa les explications sur le sort, qu'elles connaissaient évidemment déjà, pour arriver directement à la ligne qu'indiquait son capitaine.

« Bien que la magie ne soit pas limitée en quantité, sa puissance est variable parmi les sorciers traditionnels. Le lien d'un sorcier à une surface peut donc servir à feindre une magie faible et peu puissante afin de créer un effet de surprise. On note toutefois que cela engendre aussi une faible résistance à certaines maladies magiques et influences néfastes, notamment la résistance à la magie noire ambiante, durant les périodes de trouble ou dans les lieux instables où l'équilibre magique est perturbé (ex : triangle des Bermudes). Mais la magie qui est retournée à son sorcier lors de l'effondrement du sort est pure, le sorcier reçoit donc une dose de sa propre magie, qui a été amplifiée pendant son immobilisation et nettoyée des éventuelles magies extérieures (maladie magique, parasites, …). Soit un véritable coup de fouet qui peut faire pencher la balance en cas d'affrontement, puisque l'effet dure plusieurs minutes, proportionnellement à la taille de la surface.

Nous parlons ici théoriquement mais un sorcier noir peut utiliser une telle réserve pour alimenter des sorts d'attaque ou des sorts interdits qui demandent plus de puissance qu'il n'en possède.

Un sorcier lambda voulant réaliser une résurrection –alors que ce type de sort est habituellement réservé à l'élite sorcière, pourrait utiliser une surface d'une cinquantaine de mètre carré et deux mètres de haut, et laisser sa magie reposer un mois. En détruisant le sort d'immobilisation à l'instant propice, le sorcier serait alors suffisamment puissant pour conjurer le sort de résurrection, et ce pendant une dizaine de minutes. Ceci est évidemment théorique et n'est absolument pas conseillé par l'auteur de ce livre. »

\- On peut savoir ou tu as trouvé ça ? Demanda la jeune colonel à son amie

\- Ce n'est pas l'important, l'important c'est que tu puisses te servir de cette réserve pour booster tes sorts si tu en as besoin, d'un simple mot. Inutile de gâcher le coup de fouet avant de se retrouver devant l'ennemi. Tu as couvert plusieurs kilomètres carré pendant plusieurs mois. Tu pourrais devenir plus puissante que V. en récupérant cette magie.

\- Mais tu n'en sais rien. Contra-t-elle.

\- Je n'en sais rien, admit la capitaine.

Soupirant, Hermione choisit de faire confiance et se tourna vers le général Dower qui avait lu par-dessus son épaule.

\- Bon, elle n'a pas totalement tort, et vous, ça vous arrange si je garde l'immobilisation encore quelques temps. Mais est-ce que ça vous va de ne pas savoir quand je vais la détruire.

\- Je ne vais pas dire que je suis content, colonel, mais je préfère quelques jours de plus à la précision, dans ce cas-ci.

.

Souriant, Hermione le salua et partit rejoindre Draco et le reste de son équipe. Il était en pleine discussion avec David Harper et pendant quelques secondes, elle se laissa aller à cette part d'elle qui semblait irrémédiablement attiré par lui.

.

Puis il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit, comme s'il avait senti sa présence et elle lui sourit en retour. Elle reprit le contrôle de sa mission et se tourna vers ses capitaines. Faisant un signe à Ihsan, elle écarta ses deux pieds pour se tenir bien droite et regarda son capitaine hurler en perse ancien :

\- En ligne, développement par équipe, deux-quatre-deux, chaque Homme présent est ici pour sa patrie –de naissance ou d'adoption, et pour son colonel !

Aussitôt, tous se mirent en rang, formant quatre groupes, dont un ne composant que trois personnes. Et tous hurlèrent un « Oui Capitaine » massif.

\- Le Corps des sorciers, 39ème squadron of London, ou Squadron magique, salut son colonel ! Reprit Ihsan Gabe en anglais cette fois.

\- Salut colonel ! S'exclama l'ensemble des Hommes devant Hermione

\- Et le colonel vous salue, répondit-elle.

La royal air force était une armée traditionnelle, et Draco se doutait que c'était le salut habituel de leur unité. Mais il travaillait avec le MI5 depuis des mois, les militaires qui l'avaient rejoint avaient pris les habitudes un peu détendues en vigueur chez les agents secrets. Observer un salut militaire à un colonel –surtout un colonel aussi jeune et mignon qu'Hermione, avait attiré le regard de tous les soldats présents dans la salle, ce qui était probablement le but d'Ihsan en choisissant l'anglais et en hurlant aussi fort alors que la veille, il avait fait la même chose en parlant à peine fort et en perse…

.

L'un des soldats moldus témoin de l'évènement commença à applaudir mais un de ses voisins lui mit un coup de coude pour l'arrêter.

Hermione reprit en perse :

\- Formation 1 : Rheyno plus Medic, parcours de soutien ; formation 2 : Shot au parcours 1 ; et formation 3 : colonel et Gabe au parcours 2. Gandalf et Anis, formation au centre, Harvey en soutien. Liaison par canal 7, central Harper, Morau en soutien. Pas de division d'équipe. Equipement léger plus contact. Radios : habituels. Cinq minutes avant départ. Top !

Hermione rejoint Draco et le général Dower pendant que tous les soldats partaient chercher leur équipement. Leurs mouvements et leurs gestes semblaient aller à vitesse normale, personne ne courait, mais l'impatience était palpable et leur efficacité telle qu'en quelques secondes, tout le monde avait disparu.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe alors ? Demanda Draco.

\- Ton sort de babel n'a pas pu suivre ça ?! Vraiment, c'est mauvais, il faudra que je t'apprenne les bases.

Elle résuma la situation, présentant les trois membres du corps sorciers qui assuraient les liaisons entre les équipes et qui seraient sur le terrain. Harper et Morau allait rester avec Draco au QG militaire pour transmettre les informations directement à la tête pensante, .

Elle finissait son résumer à propos des capacités de Morau au général –pour justifier le fait qu'il reste au QG, quand Ihsan arriva avec deux sacs identiques dont un qu'il portait sur le dos, il aida Hermione à enfiler le deuxième sur son dos sans l'interrompre, prouvant encore une fois qu'ils avaient travailler longuement ensemble et avaient souvent répété les mêmes mouvements. Hermione terminait son explication :

\- Les trois responsables communications sont les plus rapides à la transmission et sont formés à transmettre l'information quoi qu'il leur en coute. Ils ont l'habitude de communiquer avec Harper et Morau. Leurs noms sont Bardot, Murphy et O'Donnel dans cet ordre, pour les formations 1,2 et 3. Ils sont les seuls à avoir le droit de parler à voix haute sauf cas de crise, et de communiquer avec l'extérieur de la formation. C'est juste une question d'organisation mais sachez-le, ça ne sert à rien de nous parler pendant les patrouille, nous n'entendrons pas. Si vous avez une question, posez-là à Harper ou Morau.  
Je pars avec la formation 3 sur le parcours numéro 2, qui est dans l'est de Londres. Harper est le mieux informé sur les membres des équipes et il vous donnera leurs points forts. La visualisation des trois formations vous donnera une idée de ce qui peut se passer sur le terrain et de notre type de combat et Harper vous expliquera de toute façon au fur et à mesure les décisions prises.

.

Quand Gabe finit d'accrocher le sac sur Hermione, celle-ci finit de parler, les 5 minutes étaient passées et sur un signe de la tête d'Hermione, Shot réunit son équipe, ils partirent au petit trot et quand ils passèrent de l'autre côté de la surface d'immobilisation, tous disparurent au « TOP » de leur capitaine.

Hermione attendit une minute puis lança l'équipe de Rheyno qui disparut de la même manière, puis elle patienta à nouveau une minute avant de prendre la tête du groupe suivant.

Leur montrant la photo de la boutique d'Ollivander détruite, elle cria « top » et vérifiant que tous ceux qui ne pouvait pas transplaner étaient avec leurs coéquipiers, transplana.

.

.

Elle apparut sur le chemin de traverse, qu'elle haïssait plus que tout depuis qu'il était dans cet état.

Mais sans réfléchir, elle mit un genou à terre, arme au poing, pour protéger ceux qui avaient besoin d'un peu de temps après leur transplanage.

Quand tout le monde fut en position, elle laissa passer l'éclaireur et la formation partit en petite foulée.

Merlin, elle espérait trouver vite ces amazones !

.

.

.

Draco entraina David Harper vers le QG stratégique, aux Docks. Et Dom y les rejoint rapidement.

\- On a besoin de savoir leur rythme : est-ce qu'ils sont plus rapides que les équipes mixtes qu'on avait créé ?

\- Non, répondit-il, la vitesse d'avancée est choisie par les capitaines pour ressembler aux autres équipes.

\- Et en cas d'attaque ?

\- L'équipe lance l'alerte et envoi sa position en plus d'une photo pour que les deux autres puissent intervenir rapidement. Ensuite, le combat s'engage et le but est de faire des prisonniers. Les blessés sont transportés à la base arrière, dressée immédiatement dès le début de l'engagement, et les snipers se mettent en position. Et le colonel a embarqué des capteurs GPS. Si on arrive à les marquer, on peut trouver où elles se cachent ainsi que les espionner.

\- Une photo ?

On pouvait compter sur Dom pour s'attarder sur les détails.

\- Les responsables de la communication ont des talents secondaires ou un équipement spécialisé permettant de transmettre une image en moins de 5 secondes. Deux sont des talents magiques qui permettent d'envoyer à Morau qui peut les matérialiser sous la forme qu'il désire, que ce soit une photo ou un écran, l'autre est un appareil photo microscopique à connexion satellite qui envoie des photos sur un téléphone spécial que Morau a dans sa poche.

\- Bon… Alors on attend ?

\- Oui.

\- Et dès qu'une équipe est attaquée, on écoute.

\- Oui.

\- Et on fait quoi ? Demanda Draco.

\- On écoute la troisième formation, O'Donnel doit décrire tout ce qui se passe et toutes les actions qu'ils mènent. Le colonel a un plus haut taux de rencontres hasardeuses que tous les autres, c'est sa chance légendaire. Si quelqu'un doit se faire attaquer par hasard, ce sera elle. Ricana David Harper.

Draco fronça les sourcils à cette remarque, parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle soit en danger et que ça lui rappelait étrangement Harry Potter qui avait toujours une poisse inhumaine lors des combats et qui tombait toujours dans les embuscades les plus imprévisibles.

\- Et si la radio ne fonctionne pas ?

\- C'est pour ça qu'on a Morau, c'est une radio humaine durant les batailles, il a un rayon d'écoute plus important que tout Londres.

\- Alors on attend.

La radio se taisait la plupart du temps, entrecoupée des descriptions de O'Donnel qui déclarait à intervalles irréguliers :

\- Virage à droite, rue Déquerre. Anis R Gabe, Tour. Modification itinéraire R4, TCP, …

Des tas d'acronymes et de codes que David Harper traduisait à la volée pour les autres. Parfois Morau faisait un petit signe de la main et David activait un autre canal sur la radio où ils écoutaient les deux autres équipes. Murphy avait une voix moins grave que O'Donnel mais oubliait souvent de parler en anglais, obligeant Harper à traduire le perse. Bardot était une femme avec un accent français assez fort.

Il était clair pour les deux coordonnateurs, Draco et Dom, que Morau et Harper étaient entraînés à suivre les trois équipes en même temps. Draco finit par remarquer l'oreillette de David Harper et compris qu'il écoutait en permanence les trois voix.

La radio était en fait uniquement pour le confort des spectateurs, en particulier le général Dower qui avait exigé d'assister aux première patrouilles. Dom soupçonnait carrément que les changements sur la radio permettaient de cacher une partie des informations à Dower. Un simple échange de regards entre le sorcier blond et son collègue moldu suffit à communiquer leurs soupçons. La radio ne permettait que d'écouter une équipe à la fois, et donc de dissimuler les déplacements des deux autres équipes. Les deux hommes hésitèrent un instant puis décidèrent de laisser les choses se passer ainsi. Le secret était manifestement important pour ce bataillon et eux-même dissimulaient en permanence des choses au général Dower. Le lendemain, ils demanderaient des oreillettes aussi.

.

.

Quatre heures plus tard, au moment où le général s'était lassé d'attendre et parlait de quitter la pièce, la radio se mit à cracher des mots à toute vitesse sur un fond de balles qui fusent.

\- CONTACT ! Hurla O'Donnell.

David réagit en attrapant un téléphone et en communiquant par code aux autres formations pour les diriger vers l'attaque. Puis il se leva et installa une tablette sur la table. Morau toucha simplement la machine qui s'alluma aussitôt. Et d'un coup, tous pouvaient voir ce qui se passait.

L'écran était divisé en 4 plans dont deux qui bougeaient trop pour les suivre, un noir et un fixe. Harper pianota sur l'écran pour faire disparaitre les images inutiles. Une seule vidéo prenait tout l'écran et montrait une rue sorcière avec plusieurs maisons explosées, résultat d'une surdose de magie sur une maison sorcière dont l'intérieur est plus grand que l'extérieur. Les meubles prenaient alors des dimensions irréelles, parfois immenses, parfois minuscules. C'était un sort classique dans les familles de classe moyenne. Draco en déduisit qu'ils étaient dans la zone Nord-Est de Londres.

\- On voit Shot, qui vient d'arriver. Elle a installé la caméra à côté d'elle, c'est à elle de fixer les mouchards donc elle se place en retrait pour les sniper. On voit O'Donnel derrière, il filtre les émotions et les ressentis pendant une bataille, il n'est pas actif.

Tout en expliquant tout cela, David sorti une deuxième tablette qu'il plaça à 45° de la première. Morau se pencha sur la tablette et tapota quelques boutons puis une autre vidéo s'afficha. C'était un plan éloigné et surélevé, mais il bougeait légèrement pour suivre l'action dans la rue en contrebas. Pendant quelques secondes, Draco pu voir deux militaires derrière un mur placer plusieurs appareils dont l'utilité lui échappait puis le plan se déplaça et il vit Hermione et 3 autres soldats discuter, accroupis derrière un canapé géant. Leurs casques se ressemblaient tous mais Draco reconnu Hermione immédiatement. Il comprit aussi que Harper ne voulait pas qu'ils voient la première image de leurs collègues montant un genre de canon magique. Tout cela, il le comprit en quelques secondes, puis il le mit de côté pour l'analyser plus tard.

\- On a un deuxième point de vue. Expliqua Harper en jetant un regard noir à Morau.

Pour l'instant, Morau n'avait parlé à personne, mais il semblait capter des informations directement depuis le lieu de la bataille.

Après quelques instants, Harper sorti une troisième tablette et d'un geste de Morau, l'objet s'anima et montra une image de dessus de la bataille. C'est là que tout le monde pu observer l'ennemi. Trois forme foncée se tenait de l'autre côté de la rue, clairement en train de jeter un sort commun, tandis qu'une autre forme aidait quelqu'un à se relever.

\- Triangulation active. Lança Harper dans la radio.

Depuis leur position, Draco et Dom pouvait voir, en haute définition, les deux groupes se faire face. Puis tout à coup, le combat démarra. Tout semblait se dérouler à toute vitesse avec de brusques arrêts sur image. Ce qui était le style particulier des amazones, d'après Harper. Un affrontement rapide et violent était aussitôt suivi d'une retraite précipitée.

Indiquant du doigt une des opposantes cachée sous son manteau, Harper la suivit du doigt lorsqu'elle alla aider une camarade au sol.

\- C'est une chef, ça. Une confirmée, elle dicte les codes des attaques pour les autres et elles suivent ses ordres. Quand le mouvement accéléra tout à coup, son doigt pointait le vide, puis Harper la retrouva, de l'autre côté de l'écran.

David se tourna vers son partenaire silencieux et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, elle est rapide, dis-lui.

L'image ré-accéléra. Les militaires étaient plus nombreux et prirent rapidement l'avantage, assommant plusieurs combattantes amazones qui furent évacuées par leurs camarades avant de pouvoir être fait prisonnier. Plusieurs soldats disparurent avec des blessures et furent aussitôt pris en charge par les médicomages de l'équipe deux rues plus loin.

.

.

Quatre minutes après le premier coup de feu tiré, les amazones transplanèrent toutes en même temps, laissant un grand silence derrière elle et beaucoup de débris. Puis les trois écrans devinrent noirs.

.

.

Après quelques secondes d'étonnement, Harper reprit la radio et parla très vite dedans en perse, oubliant pendant un moment qu'il était sensé parler anglais. Quelqu'un répondit, puis encore et enfin, trois groupes distincts apparurent sur l'écran, les formations d'Hermione se recomposant. Les écrans se rallumèrent puis semblèrent bouger et l'on vit trois visages souriant faire signe "OK" puis s'éteignirent définitivement. La radio crachota à nouveau et on entendit :

\- Ici O'Donnel, on rentre à la maison. Over.

Puis deux autre voix :

\- Murphy, on rentre. Over.

\- Bardot, analyse et relevés, puis on prend la relève.

.

\- L'équipe du colonel rentre pour le débrief, expliqua Harper, et la formation du capitaine Shot revient aussi. Capitaine Rheyno va continuer la patrouille.

.

\- Quand à lieu le débrief ? Demanda le général.

Le blond fit un signe du menton vers Harper qui rangeait les écrans dans sa veste militaire.

\- Tout a été enregistré, les rassura le soldat.

\- Bon. Soupira Draco.

Harper sourit au général Dower qui commençait à s'agitait dans son siège et expliqua :

\- Le colonel et l'équipe 3 rentrent avec les blessés. Le colonel sera disponible pour un débrief d'ici 15 minutes, général. L'équipe 2 rentre aussi et part en repos pour être disponible dans 8 heures. L'équipe 3 va rester sur place et faire une analyse sur le terrain et probablement déminer la zone, ensuite, ils vont reprendre la patrouille avec pour mission de ne pas engager le combat.

Dower se leva, regarda tout le monde puis hocha la tête comme si tout s'était déroulé comme il s'y attendait puis il fit un pas vers la porte. Il se retourna vers Dom avant d'ouvrir la porte :

\- Vous débriefez aux docks, j'arrive.

Puis, vers David Harper, il ajouta :

\- Bon travail, je considère que je n'ai plus à superviser.

Puis il parti, laissant les 4 hommes sans voix.

.

.

.

Harry fut appelé, Draco et Dom donnèrent rendez-vous à tout le monde sur les Docks, et prirent place dans la salle de réunion qu'Hermione avait choquée avec sa nouvelle d'escadron sorcier à peine quelques jours auparavant.

Harper se tenait près d'un écran ou serait projetées des images de la courte escarmouche (dixit le même Harper), des responsables moldus et sorciers étaient présents.

C'était le moment de leur montrer à quoi ils avaient à faire.

.

.

Harper fit défiler des ralentis, centrés sur les amazones, puis sur leur chef. Leurs techniques de combat étaient décryptées et décrites par un membre de l'armée sorcière. La jeune femme qui expliquait les images s'était présentée comme "Rose Baker d'Isy" et faisait partie de ceux qui travaillaient déjà pour le MI5. Elle avait les cheveux brun et court et un visage fin. Elle ressemblait légèrement à Hermione ce qui donna à Draco plusieurs idées sur son utilité dans la brigade sorcière.

\- En résumé, nous avons 6 périodes de travail, commença la jeune fille.

12h16min08s15c : premier contact avec la formation 3. Treize combattantes, tous encapuchonnées. Premier contact, deux blessés aussitôt évacués. Première image à 12:16:50:08.

12:17:56:63 : Les deux autres formations arrivent sur place. Le colonel déploie une attaque sur les deux côtés.

12:19:01:23 : Les trois caméras sont installées, deux autres blessés, évacués.

12:19:23:12 : On signale la chef, c'est elle la cible prioritaire.

12:20:48:61 : Shot a touché toutes les combattantes.

12:21:03:01 : Désengagement. Toutes les amazones disparaissent.

Rose continu :

\- A cet instant, on décompte : chez nous, 0 morts, 3 blessés graves, 4 blessés légers. Chez les amazones, 5 touchées, blessures difficiles à évaluer, 1 blessée grave, probablement morte mais évacuée avant confirmation, une prisonnière, non, attendez, elle s'est suicidée avant d'être immobilisée. Un décès donc.

La jeune femme s'interrompit un instant, le temps d'écrire quelque chose dans son rapport, probablement la mort confirmée de la prisonnière, puis elle reprit :

\- 5 caméras ont été installées : trois postes fixes pour la triangulation, sur trois niveaux différents ; une caméra sniper et une caméra embarquée. Trois de ces vidéos ont été transmises aux MI5 pour analyse séparée, les deux autres sont en cours d'acheminement. Nous allons en observer deux à vitesse normale puis au ralenti. Le son est celui de la radio, soit les retransmissions par les trois postes de communication vers Harper et Morau. Nous avons des enregistrements plus précis réalisés grâce aux micros que nous portons tous mais il faut un peu de temps pour les récupérer alors nous les donneront directement à vos analystes quand nous les auront.

Toute la salle leva la tête vers l'écran sur le mur pour regarder les deux vidéos de 4 minutes. Il était évident pour tout le monde présent qu'il faudrait plusieurs visionnage pour bien comprendre ce qui se passait.

Harry, assis au fond, se caressait le menton, un geste mécanique qu'il avait emprunté à Dumbledore. Une fois les deux vidéos terminées, il reposa les yeux sur Hermione qui était assise à sa droite, les sourcils froncés, et elle évita soigneusement son regard.

.

.

.

En visionnant le ralenti, tout le monde pu observer la chef, nom de code, Amaboss 1, que Rose montra d'un point rouge. Elle semblait effectivement se déplacer plus vite que les autres, certaines images pourtant ralenties donnaient l'impression de la voir se déplacer à vitesse normale ce qui donna froid dans le dos à tout le monde.

Au milieu du combat, un mouvement pourtant au ralenti la montra se jeter toutes griffes ouvertes sur Hermione qui avait le dos tourné, et d'une image à l'autre, la jeune colonel s'était retournée pour lui faire face, levant son bras pour bloquer le coup.

.

Le ralenti n'était pas suffisant pour voir les déplacements entre chaque coup, seuls les contacts semblaient avoir été enregistrés. La vidéos n'étaient pas assez précise.

La griffondore et son ennemie enchaînaient les coups pendants plusieurs images, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se jettent à plusieurs mètres l'une de l'autre. La caméra suivait alors l'amazone, et Hermione disparut de l'écran.

Tout le monde dévisagea Hermione, dont la vitesse avait été surhumaine et celle-ci regardait son cahier avec un peu trop d'attention. Elle finit par soupirer et jeta un oeil à son voisin qui fit la moue.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et avoua :

\- C'est un tour de magie, la plupart des combats sorciers sont plus rapides que la moyenne. La magie dope les compétences physiques et permet d'aller plus vite que normalement. Si l'on y travaille suffisamment, on peut accélérer aussi tous ses mouvements. La plupart des sorciers n'en sont cependant capables qu'au niveau des poignets, ce qui leur permet de jeter des sorts plus rapidement. C'est déjà un travail de longue haleine. J'ignorais qu'on pouvait généraliser le phénomène au reste du corps.

Silence dans la pièce, puis :

\- Putain, vous allez plus vite que la lumière grâce à des sorts ?!

Silence gêné.

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça mais… presque oui. En fait, c'est bien la magie qui nous accélère mais c'est parce qu'on est des êtres magiques, pas parce qu'on se jette un sort. C'est inimitable.

Draco fronça les sourcils

\- Comment ça se fait que je ne savais pas ça ?

Harry lui sourit :

\- Oh, tu le savais, nous nous sommes tous entraînés pour être plus rapide, tu te rappelles ? Ca t'est même déjà arrivé, tu te souviens de la rencontre, il y a un an et demi, avec Zabini père ? La plupart des membres de l'ordre dégainent leurs baguettes en moins d'un dixième de seconde, ce qui est clairement le résultat d'un entraînement acharné démarré dès la première année d'école. Je n'en ai jamais parlé parce que, globalement, nos ennemis et nous avons la même vitesse. Ca n'avait donc jamais été évident jusqu'à présent. Et puis, on ne se filme pas quand on combat, donc pourquoi inquiéter tout le monde ? Je l'ai vu, on en a parlé avec Luna, on a décidé de pousser tout le monde à accélérer, et on a améliorer l'entraînement sans préciser pourquoi… Evidemment, j'ignorais qu'on pouvait atteindre une telle vitesse mais je soupçonne que toi, moi et quelques autres en sommes capables.

Au sourcil moqueur d'Hermione, il rajouta :

\- Il nous manque forcément le talent au corps à corps et aux arts martiaux pour lutter contre les amazones…

Rose en profita pour reprendre la parole :

\- Les vidéos ici sont déjà de haute qualité mais on en a de meilleure qualité, avec plus d'image par seconde. Mais ça demande un peu de temps pour les récupérer et les traiter, elles arriveront un peu plus tard. Je peux toutefois dire que 68% de l'unité sorcière de la Royal Air Force atteint une vitesse équivalente à celle du colonel quand il le faut. La plupart d'entre nous peuvent maintenir cette vitesse pendant plusieurs minutes. Pour comparer, à la course, le plupart d'entre nous sommes capables d'aller plus vite qu'une balle tirée d'une arme de poing de type Brown… Et de les esquiver, en général, avec très peu d'accidents à déplorer et…

Rose rougit et baissa la tête pour chercher l'inspiration sur comment finir sa phrase. Elle jeta un regard sous ses cils à son chef, qui l'observait l'air amusé. La jeune soldat se racla la gorge et choisi de changer de sujet.

\- En ce qui concerne les blessés, l'amazone capturée est hélas décédée.

\- Comment auriez-vous pu l'empêcher de se suicider ? Demanda Dom à Hermione.

La colonel haussa les épaules et indiqua sa subordonnée du menton, montrant à tout le monde qu'elle avait une analyste qualifiée dans la salle et qu'elle n'allait pas prendre la direction de la réunion. Rose répondit aussitôt :

\- Des portoloins sont créés actuellement et distribués. Ils emmèneront directement à…

La jeune femme fouilla ses papiers :

\- La… Prison d'Onyx ? C'est quoi ce nom p…

Un toussotement venant d'Harry interrompit la jeune fille qui rosit à nouveau.

\- Hum. Cela nous permettrait de limiter leurs pouvoirs pendant un temps mais n'empêchera pas les femmes d'utiliser les capsules de cyanure qu'elles utilisent parfois… Un rapport sur les nombreuses méthodes de mise à mort qu'elles pratiquent est actuellement écrit et sera transmis aux responsables de la prison pour qu'ils puissent limiter leurs actions. Toutefois, l'expérience indique que nous avons peu de chance d'interroger une amazone un jour, et l'armée sorcière dans son ensemble ne recommande pas d'essayer ni même de compter sur le moindre résultat.

Comprenez, "on a déjà tout essayé, ça a jamais marché, vous pouvez toujours tenter de faire mieux mais on fait ce métier depuis 5 ans et vous, depuis 6 mois." La formule était poli mais tout le monde dans la salle prit la mouche.

.

Harry regarda sa meilleure amie avec reproche et celle ci cacha son ricanement derrière sa main. Malgré ses talents magiques de départ, Hermione avait effectivement pratiqué et travaillé avec acharnement pendant 5 ans, à quoi s'attendaient ses amis ? Sa réputation de miss je-sais-tout et d'acharnée du travail à Poudlard avait habitué tout le monde à sa supériorité dans plusieurs domaines et ils avaient tendance à la considérer comme "surdouée" alors qu'elle avait surtout sacrifié énormément pour arriver à ce niveau… Ils découvraient tous petit à petit ses pouvoirs. Hermione croyait qu'ils avaient accepté et compris mais il semblait clair qu'ils avaient simplement mis ses talents dans la liste des choses "qu'Hermione fait parce qu'elle est comme ça".

Voir d'autres sorciers avec ses talents leur faisait réaliser qu'ils auraient pu atteindre le même niveau qu'elle et qu'ils avaient donc échoué dans leurs entrainement.

\- Harry, chuchota la colonel à l'oreille de son voisin, l'armée est très douée pour pousser les gens à s'améliorer, c'est son principal métier depuis des milliers d'années : la formation. Nous avons eu la liberté de tout tester, on nous a poussé à tout risquer et nous avons bien failli y passer. Ce que nous faisons actuellement, la coopération avec l'armée moldue : c'est un grand risque et tu as bien fait d'attendre avant d'accepter. L'Ordre est assez solide aujourd'hui pour cette coopération mais il ne l'était pas au début. Tu as su protéger les sorciers, Harry. Les protéger des mangemorts, et des moldus, qui vous aurez surement tous enfermé i ans. Tu as eu raison.

Harry hocha la tête, reconnaissant. Il avait envisagé de faire appel à la police au tout début, lors de sa prise de pouvoir dans l'Ordre, quand il avait renversé McGonnagal et tous les autres. Encore aujourd'hui, quand il tombait sur un crime auquel il ne s'attendait pas (mais ça arrivait moins souvent maintenant parce qu'il s'attendait toujours au pire des mangemorts), sa première pensée était : "Oh mon dieu, il faut que j'appelle la police !", comme quand il était enfant et que la police était la solution à tous les problèmes à la télé. Mais évidemment, la police ne pouvait rien face aux mangemorts… Et enfant, il n'avait jamais envisagé la puissance de l'armée moldue. Malheureusement, le racisme latent envers les enfants de moldus chez les sorciers encourageait tout le monde a oublier les qualités du monde moldu et à se contenter d'un simple "ils sont faibles, il faut les protéger", encore plus écoeurant que la haine simpliste des mangemorts. Harry le savait mais il s'était laissé convaincre. Quand l'Ordre gagnerait la guerre, le monde sorcier sortirait bien différent de sa coopération avec les moldus !

.

.

\- Des blessés chez vous ? Lança Dominique.

\- Seul Soleil ne pourra pas reprendre le service demain. Les 3 autres touchés seront sur pied d'ici quelques heures. De toute façon, il est peu probable qu'une nouvelle altercation ait lieu. Elles voudront faire le point et s'organiser, peut-être renégocier avec leur employeur si elles courent plus de risque…

Draco s'esclaffa en imaginant la tête de Voldemort devant ces bonnes femmes qui réclamaient plus d'argent "parce que l'Ordre est plus fort que ce que vous nous aviez dit".

\- Et les mouchards ?

\- Les 13 mouchards que nous avons réussi à fixer sur les capes sont restés sur place quand elles ont disparues… Nos sorts n'ont pas suffit. Nous travaillons déjà sur d'autres solutions mais ça va prendre un peu de temps.

Plusieurs personnes prenaient des notes et Rose relança les vidéos à la demande d'un militaire, traduisant les codes utilisés par David Harper pour communiquer avec les équipes et coordonner les combats. Elle précisa certains enchainements, montrant les équipes qui travaillaient ensemble. Puis David Harper entra dans la salle apportant un nouvelle vidéo et le visionnage continu.

Alors que Draco commençait à peine à percevoir les schémas et à faire de l'ordre dans les images sous ses yeux, Dominique se mit à critiquer certaines formations, à observer des défauts de positionnement et des erreurs de certains soldats…

Démontrant qu'il n'était pas en charge de la stratégie pour rien, il savait pointer les erreurs sans être désagréable ni hautain. Hermione plissa le nez face aux critiques mais elle fit venir une partie de son équipe et subit les remontrances sans ciller.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas sous-estimé Dominique mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il remarque toutes les erreurs faites sur un tronçon de 4 minutes.

Puis :

\- Et là, clairement, Granger n'était pas couverte, quel sniper devait couvrir la zone est ? Personne n'aurait du pouvoir s'approcher d'elle à ce point sans être arrêté par l'avant garde ou les sorts de protection, vous avez dit que O'Donnel activait les pièges à distance, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour la première fois, Rose ne répondit rien. Pas même Rheyno, le capitaine, qui avait rejoint la réunion depuis un moment et qui s'était montré loquace sur les choix stratégiques réalisés et avait su admettre les fautes des soldats sans s'écraser. Rose et Rheyno avaient collaboré sans rechigné sur tous les points, admettant même parfois qu'ils avaient volontairement caché des choses ou qu'ils n'étaient pas capables de faire certaines actions… Mais personne ne défendit l'armée sorcière devant ce reproche.

David Harper, qui était resté assez silencieux sur le sujet jusque là finit par soupirer et grogna :

\- Ce sont les ordres : nous n'intervenons pas en cas d'attaque par un seul ennemi… Le colonel a l'avantage et cela permet de libérer des hommes sur d'autres cibles…D'autant plus que c'est le colonel qui portait la caméra embarquée et que ça permettait d'avoir une image de près.

\- C'est très inconscient, riposta Dom, et certainement pas dans les codes et recommandation de l'armée que vous avez respectés sur tous les autres points.

\- Il est possible, avança Harper tout doucement, que notre colonel ne souhaite pas être davantage protégé que le reste des troupes…

\- C'est formellement interdit, lança un soldat, la hiérarchie doit être maintenue autant que possible, c'est enseigné le premier jour de formation.

David Harper ne savait pas comment répondre sans mettre à mal la position d'Hermione puis :

\- Hermione est accro à l'adrénaline, déclara une voix que personne n'avait entendue avant.

La voix était rauque, avec un léger accent.

Tout le monde dévisagea Morau, qui venait de parler, comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé. Les moldus avaient pratiquement oubliés qu'il était là. Ses amis et collègues semblaient partagés entre l'envie de l'embrasser pour avoir parlé de lui-même pour la première fois depuis des lustres, et celle de l'étriper pour avoir trahi le colonel. Mais Morau n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry, il voulait collaborer autant que possible.

Hermione soupira et s'enfonça dans sa chaise, à moitié désespérée par la stupidité du soldat.

Le général Dower et Harry semblaient tous les deux prêts à la démettre de ses fonctions aussitôt mais Dom intervint une nouvelle fois :

\- C'est inhabituel. Allez-vous laisser cette faille dans votre organisation ou comptez-vous la changer dès aujourd'hui ?

Le capitaine de l'armée sorcière Rheyno sauta sur l'occasion et assura tout le monde que c'était tout à fait inhabituel et que, bien sûr, ça ne se reproduirait pas, mais Hermione le coupa :

\- Cette fois-ci, le coup était prémédité. Je savais qu'elle était là, Morau et Rheyno avait tous les deux prévu l'attaque, j'aurai pu partir, je suis restée et j'ai ordonné qu'on la laisse passer. J'ai pris la décision de tenter de la blesser et de tenter la marquer d'un sort de liage qui, pour ceux qui l'ignorent, est instable et ne fonctionne que s'il n'y a personne d'autre dans un rayon d'un mètre.

\- Et alors ?

\- Il a rebondit, c'est pour ça que nous avons toutes les deux été repoussées de plusieurs mètres.

\- N'importe qui d'autre aurait pu placer ce sortilège, non ? Commenta le général moldu.

\- Il doit être au contact de la peau, marmonna Draco.

Hermione révéla sa baguette, taillé en pointe.

\- Je peux passer au travers des vêtements, si j'avais réussi à la toucher, je l'aurai marquée.

\- Et elle aurait aussitôt pu te retrouver à tout moment, rétorqua Harry.

\- Et moi aussi.

Dom jeta un regard interrogatif à Draco qui expliqua rapidement :

\- Le liage fonctionne dans les deux sens. Il permet de transplaner à tout moment auprès de l'autre, de savoir s'il est vivant ou mort, s'il est attaqué ou pas… Pour intervenir. C'est un sort souvent utilisé par les couples mariés parce qu'il laisse aussi une trace, comme un tatouage. Il ne donna pas de localisation précise, c'est plus une sorte d'ancrage.

Dom réfléchit.

\- Stratégiquement, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Mais dans la situation actuelle, vu le rapport de forces, ça me semble précipité. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit si intéressant de pouvoir rejoindre ces femmes alors qu'on ne peut pas savoir si elles se trouvent en présence de leur employeur ou au milieu de 50 des leurs… Je ne conseille pas de reproduire cette tentative.

Rheyno approuva aussitôt et confirma que le colonel serait maintenant traité selon les consignes en vigueur et le sujet fut clos sans qu'Hermione fut démise de ses fonctions. Mais Draco avait bien compris que c'était passé près et que, seuls l'intervention de Dom et le respect que le général Dower avait envers le soldat avaient sauvé Hermione.

.

.

.

.

Plus tard, Hermione s'excusa et partit accueillir le groupe qui rentrait. Ensuite, Morau s'excusa pour aller récupérer les données et aider à l'analyse. Plusieurs analystes du corps sorciers rejoignirent ensuite la réunion avec de nouveaux éléments, de nouvelles vidéos, des notes, des rapports, qu'il fallu décrypter, partager entre les équipes et organiser… La caméra embarquée montrait les amazones de très près, on pouvait voir le détails de leurs costumes, et seuls leurs yeux étaient visibles. Leurs carrures étaient celles d'hommes, ce qui révélait des enchantements très puissants sur leurs vêtements. Leurs tenues ressemblaient à un savant mélange de robe de sorcier, de robe de derviche tourneur et de vêtements rapiécés. L'ensemble parlait de désert aride, de sable, de vents violents. Leurs mouvements, aériens, ressemblaient aux tempêtes du désert.

.

.

Quand Draco rentra à la grotte ce soir-là, Hermione était assise sur le canapé, elle se tenait les genoux et était entourée d'un gros plaid –le temps s'était refroidit et leur grotte était après tout ouverte sur l'extérieur. Elle avait laissé une assiette sur la table pour lui et dormait à poing fermé dans sa position plus qu'inconfortable, la tête posée sur ses deux genoux, ses cheveux pendant sur son visage.

.

.

.


End file.
